LA VIDA EN PERSPECTIVA
by BRii d'khj
Summary: Hola amig@s... pues después de leer tantos de sus fics buenisimos me dieron ganas de ponerme creativa y aquí les dejo mi humilde historia de como habría querido que BBF terminara... basada en los 4 años de espera y un final diferente... agradeceré si llego a ser leída... espero que les guste mi historia... BRiid'khj
1. Cap 1 - Perspectivas de Graduación

**Capitulo 1 - PERSPECTIVA DE GRADUACIÓN**

 **Por Ene POV**

Y ahí estaba yo, después de no tener ninguna expectativa para ese día que todos supusieron que yo vería como uno de los más importantes de mi vida… La verdad era que después de todo lo vivido en las últimas semanas lo que menos deseaba era un día ajetreado, lleno de celebración.

Era mi graduación, pero para mí era como un día cualquiera. Aunque pasar tiempo con los F4 y compartir por gusto o no de sus costumbres me había servido para experimentar el saber que se sentía estar en eventos de "sociedad", no me provocaba ningún tipo de ilusión el asistir a un evento tan pomposo, así que había tomado la decisión de que no importara lo que pensaran de mí, definitivamente no iría. Fue tan firme mi determinación que decidí hacer mi rutina normal, asistir a mi último día de clases, y más tarde estaba en otro día normal, ayudando en la clínica al abuelo.

Realmente era un día tranquilo en la clínica. Estaba terminando con las labores, solo restaba sacar la basura y me disponía a descansar un poco y tener alguna charla interesante con el abuelo ya que era algo que realmente disfrutaba, pasar tiempo escuchando sus anécdotas, pero sobre todo sus sabios consejos.

-Pondré el té abuelo, solo sacaré la basura

-Bien… que muchacha! –respondió el abuelo

En eso estaba cuando llega una limosina a recogerme. No tenía deseos de subir pero la verdad es que la curiosidad de quien la enviaba y a donde me llevaría pudo más.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Tenía días planeando con los chicos que podríamos hacer para el evento de graduación de SHINHWA. Si bien no éramos de preparatoria, era un evento importante para nosotros ya que se graduaba una persona que había logrado cambiarnos la vida.

Teníamos grandes expectativas. Yi Jung, Ji Hoo y yo realmente estábamos emocionados. Hubiésemos querido hacer algo muy especial por Jan Di, como hacer que fuera quien mejor luciera en el salón de lujo en que todo estaba preparado, pero sabíamos que con lo testaruda que era simplemente no habría aceptado ningún presente con anticipación.

Yo pensé que tal vez si Jun Pyo nos apoyaba podría convencerla aunque fuera a su manera de dejarse consentir, pero últimamente él estaba en un mundo alternativo o algo parecido, parecía que eso de la madurez de verdad lo hubiera golpeado porque simplemente parecía ignorarnos.

Ji Hoo por su parte, era el más emocionado de los 3. El realmente deseaba que todo fuera especial para ella, por lo que era el más frustrado de que no pudiéramos concretar nada.

En última, no habíamos podido hacer nada, pero decidimos estar ahí para ella, talvez así ella podría sentir lo agradecidos que estábamos de que hubiera llegado como un torbellino a voltearnos la vida.

La hora del evento llegó, pero Jan Di nadamás no llegaba. Ji Hoo decidió llamar a su casa y se sorprendió-molestó al saber que ella simplemente había cumplido su promesa de no asistir, prefiriendo seguir su rutina. Hizo otra llamada, esta vez a su abuelo, confirmando que ella había ido como siempre que podía y seguía ahí.

\- Esa chica si que es terca… por qué no me sorprende?! –dijo Yi Jung

Al escucharlo simplemente decidí que no debíamos aceptar que se saliera tan fácilmente con la suya. Moví mis influencias y de inmediato pedí que fueran a recogerla. Era drástico probablemente pero de que vendría, vendría!

 **POV Ji Hoo**

El día que comenzamos con el "plan-graduación" como Yi Jung lo llamó había sido un día difícil para mí. El haber aceptado que había perdido a Jan Di definitivamente luego de que Jun Pyo pudiera recordarla me pegó muy fuerte, pero decidí que aunque no podría estar nunca con ella como lo hubiera deseado, siempre debía estar para ella, dándole mi amor aunque de otra manera. Era duro, pero al menos estaría cerca. Ese plan me funcionaba mientras estaba cerca de ella o me encargaba de las labores del día, pero una vez que me quedaba sin hacer nada la angustia y depresión volvían.

Ese día había sido particularmente difícil ya que era día libre en la escuela, lo que se traducía en que no la vería, en la fundación todo estaba en orden y para colmo, el abuelo salió de la ciudad, así que me encontraba solo y sin plan cuando de pronto los chicos llamaron. Pidieron reunirnos. Realmente no quería asistir ya que mis ánimos no eran los mejores y lo notarían, aparte de que reunirme con ellos implicaba ver al culpable de mi estado de ánimo, Goo Jun Pyo, pero supuse que de no ir levantaría sospechas de que algo raro me acontecía así que, con todo mi pesar fui.

Para mi sorpresa y buena suerte Jun Pyo no fue, así que en cierta forma me sentí un poco aliviado.

Woo Bin y Yi Jung comenzaron a hablar sobre el plan. De cierta forma sabía que no resultaría ya que Jan Di era un caso aparte. Bien sabíamos no era una chica normal, pero la idea me parecía de cierta manera reconfortante ya que me mantendría de alguna forma pensando positivamente en ella.

Con el transcurso de los días y sabiendo que el plan simplemente se caería, decidí que aunque no pudiéramos hacer lo que deseábamos yo debía tener algún detalle especial para con ella. Un símbolo, algo que al usarlo la ayudara a no olvidar que yo siempre estaría ahí y a su vez que al verla usarlo me haría sentir que al menos pensaba de cierta forma en mí. Algo tonto, tal vez, pero aun así puse todo mi empeño para buscar algo, un detalle sencillo pero significativo. Busqué por muchos días, pero no encontraba nada adecuado. Estaba frustrado y apunto de rendirme cuando lo encontré!

Era un reloj en forma de brazalete que a su alrededor tenía grabadas pequeñas flores de loto, ese fue el detalle que más llamó mi atención, ya que esa flor realmente me recordaba a ella. En sí, muy sencillo para el gusto de cualquier chica, pero no para ella. Sentí que para ella sería perfecto. Ahora solo faltaría encontrar el momento adecuado para dárselo.

El día llegó y realmente estaba emocionado. Estaba con los chicos esperando pero ella simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado. Decidí llamar a su casa, tal vez algo había sucedido que la estaba retrasando. Kan Sang contestó y me dijo que ella no asistiría. Pregunté si sabía dónde se encontraba y respondió que tenía planes de ir a la clínica. Llamé al abuelo quien me confirmó que ella se encontraba ayudándolo. Le comuniqué su decisión al resto para dejar de esperar a lo que Woo Bin determinado se negó y después de una llamada dijo que siguiéramos esperando, que ella no se saldría con la suya.

 **POV Jun Pyo**

El recordar todo lo vivido de golpe fue algo que me puso a ver mi vida en una perspectiva diferente. Los últimos días había parecido algo ensimismado. Woo Bin y Yi Jung llegaron a molestarse por ello. Pidieron juntarnos para armar un plan. Se oían emocionados. Decidieron crear una estrategia para algo, pero no me interesaba nada de sus tonterías en ese momento así que no presté atención a sus ideas por lo que terminaron por excluirme de lo que sea que estuvieran pensando.

Yo sabía que molestaba a los demás con mi actitud pero realmente no podía ni quería evitar el estar así. Sentía que la experiencia debía causar en mí un cambio ya que al recordar y analizar mi vida me dí cuenta de cuan vacía y sin sentido se encontraba.

En esos días, el tiempo que no compartía con Jan Di se me iba en autoanalizarme y en planear que podía hacer realmente para que mi vida tuviera significado. De pronto lo supe y decidí que por duro o difícil que fuera lo haría para dejar de sentirme vacío.

Una noche antes de la graduación de Jan Di decidí ir a verla para felicitarla por adelantado. Realmente quería ser el primero en hacerlo, pero también quería pasar la siguiente noche con ella, así que la cité en el lugar donde la había citado por primera vez. Quería hacer algo especial para ella pues aunque dijera que era un día como cualquiera y que graduarse del Instituto SHINHWA no significaba nada, para mí no lo era ya que había visto todo el esfuerzo que puso para poder terminar. Ir a la fiesta de graduación se me hacía tedioso por eso decidí hacer una celebración privada para homenajear a mi novia, así que moví mis contactos y preparé algo digno de ella. Aparte, debía comunicarle las decisiones que estaba tomando para mi futuro.


	2. Cap 2 - Desiciones

**Jan Di POV**

Mi curiosidad de quien enviaba la limosina no era tanta, realmente podía deducir que fue Jun Pyo quien la había enviado así que iba preparando mi discurso en son de guerra y más cuando vi a donde me dirigía, pero ¡oh sorpresa!, cuando al llegar me encontré con los F4 pero Jun Pyo no estaba ahí.

No puedo negar que una parte de mí se sintió decepcionada pero ese sentimiento no fue nada al encontrarme con que esos 3 chicos estaban ahí por mí y para mí, tan guapos y elegantes como cada uno de ellos era, pero con un brillo especial. Realmente me sentí conmovida y feliz de ver que en realidad ellos me aceptaron como parte de su manada y es que ahora era así, me sentí parte de su extraña familia. Bailé con cada uno de ellos, conversamos un poco, sin poder evitar que cada uno de ellos me hiciera un reclamo por haber pensado siquiera en no ir a un evento así.

Después de un rato noté su descontento de que su líder no estuviera ahí, y entonces, de un flashazo recordé lo loco que mi novio podía ser y en un arranque, salí corriendo al lugar donde sospeché que lo encontraría, dejándolos sorprendidos pero luego les explicaría y claro, me disculparía.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Y ahí estaba ella, la chica de quien me enamoré, tan bella como siempre. A los ojos de los demás tal vez fuera de lugar, ya que en lugar de un vestido de ensueño y peinado de salón traía su atuendo de siempre, pero eso no hacía que mi corazón latiera menos fuerte al verla, al contrario, ese atuendo era algo que realmente extrañaría.

Estaba encantado de verla, pero nervioso ya que debía encontrar el momento adecuado para entregarle mi pequeño presente. Primero nos mostramos indignados por su plan de no asistir, pero no hicimos que trascendiera mucho el regaño ya que realmente queríamos que disfrutara su noche. Bailamos con ella. Primero Woo Bin, así tenía que ser, era lo justo. Él fue quien inició con esta idea y fue quien hizo posible que ella estuviera ahí. Yo seguía nervioso así que Yi Jung se me adelantó y por último bailó conmigo.

Fue una bella pieza. La ví pensativa durante un lapso así que quise bromear con ella y la felicité por ya no tener que subir a mis zapatos para poder ir al ritmo, cosa que la sonrojó, pero al ver que era broma comenzó a reir y la sentí más relajada, cosa que me relajó y que me dio determinación para querer llevarla aparte y darle mi obsequio.

Cuando la canción terminó y me disponía a eso, Yi Jung y Woo Bin nos alcanzaron. Se notaban serios y podría decir que hasta algo molestos. Al preguntar el porqué de su cambio de ánimo me sorprendí de no haberlo notado, pero era verdad… era la graduación de Jan Di… del Instituto SHINHWA… y Jun Pyo no estaba ahí!?

Ellos trataron de localizarlo pero no lo encontraron, entonces Jan Di pensó por un momento y de pronto comenzó a correr diciendo algo que ninguno de nosotros comprendimos.

Se fue! Dejándome sin poder felicitarla como debía y sin poder darle la muestra de mi afecto…

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Otra vez tarde! Quise comenzar a molestarme pero sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría y que tendría alguna buena razón para justificarse, pero aunque así no fuera no me importaría tanto. No quería escuchar excusas, más bien quería estar con ella, disfrutar de su compañía.

Llegó! La ví venir corriendo, con su cara de preocupación. Me buscó y vi cierto indicio de culpa por no haber estado antes y casi estoy seguro que pensó que me fui, así que salí de donde estaba oculto, le mostré lo que preparé para ella, tuvimos un pequeño baile, sin música, pero no me importaba mucho, solo quería sentir su cercanía. Pregunté por qué se había retrasado y me contó lo que los chicos hicieron por ella y entonces sentí algo de culpa, era su plan, era lo que los traía tan emocionados y pude haberles ayudado, pero igual cumplieron con su cometido y yo con el mío.

Le propuse caminar a la torre donde accidentalmente o no, como haya sido, pasamos la primera noche juntos. Cuando íbamos a entrar ella se puso difícil, entonces supe que ella ya había notado la pequeña inscripción que dejé en aquel lugar. Cuando al fin entró comencé a hablarle sobre todos los pensamientos que se habían agolpado en mi cabeza y sobre mi determinación de hacer algo importante con mi vida. Le expliqué que deseaba hacerme cargo de la compañía de mi familia, no por ellos o por mi madre, sino por mí, que para ello debía realizar un largo viaje y que deseaba que ella fuera mi compañera a partir de ese momento.

 **Jan Di POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y al no verlo en el lugar pensé que hoy si se había marchado, pero un instante después ahí estaba, reclamando por su tiempo, aunque pude notar que a pesar de estar esperando no estaba tan molesto como en otras ocasiones.

Después de ver una de sus extravagancias y bailar a ritmo de vals sin música me pidió que camináramos para conversar. Llegamos a la torre y yo no quería entrar a la cabina, sabía que me quería mostrar el "recuerdito" que dejó aquella ocasión.

Al poco rato empezó a hablar de pensamientos y planes. Realmente me sorprendió el tono tan serio y la determinación que veía en él. Esos últimos días conmigo había estado actuando normal pero ya había escuchado a los chicos quejarse de lo distante y distraído que estaba. Todo cobró sentido cuando escuché cada una de sus razones. Comencé a sentir orgullo de ver su cambio y la madurez que ahora mostraba pero también miedo por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos, más cuando mencionó que quería hacer todos esos planes y proyectos a mi lado.

Realmente estaba contrariada. Me sentía alagada por la propuesta pero temerosa ya que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido no podía seguir dando pasos en falso. Jun Pyo realmente era importante para mí. Luchamos y pusimos nuestros mundos de cabeza para estar juntos? Si! Pero algo en mi interior me decía que debía tomar las cosas con calma. Sentía que mi mundo de cierta forma estaba girando alrededor de Jun Pyo y que de seguir así, jamás lograría un sueño propio, así que con dolor en mi corazón tuve que hacerme fuerte y declinar su oferta.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

No lo podía creer. Ella prácticamente me dijo que no! Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, de todo lo que ella había luchado y sufrido, de verdad, juro que no lo podía creer! Pero contrario a como hubiera actuado normalmente al verla tan calmada y en paz, al ver el amor en sus ojos, me sentí tranquilo aunque algo confundido, pero cuando comenzó a explicarme sus razones entendí.

Tenía razón. Prácticamente había dejado de luchar por ella, por su voluntad y sus sueños para luchar por mí y esa no era la chica de la que me enamoré. Me enamoré de una chica determinada a luchar por lo que creía. Una chica con ideales a la que no le importaban los lujos, al contrario, hasta cierto punto los odiaba. Una chica a quien le gustaba ganarse las cosas a base de esfuerzo, y realmente era esa forma de ser de ella en la que me había basado para evaluar mi vida y por lo que decidí hacer un cambio radical.

Con dolor tuve que aceptar su decisión, no sin antes hacerle la promesa de que volvería, volvería triunfante por ella. Tardaría pero lo lograría, y entonces al volver me casaría con ella. Ella prometió esperarme y considerarlo en cuanto yo cumpliera mi promesa y sin más, el tiempo se nos fue en suspiros, en añoranzas y así llegó la hora de llevarla a casa.


	3. Cap 3 - Adiós Temporal (parte 1)

**Woo Bin POV**

Esos últimos días pasaron volando. Después de la graduación de Jan Di, y al saber la decisión que habían tomado mis hermanos de irse lejos, los F4 no debíamos desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad de estar juntos. Lo necesitábamos ya que iba a ser un largo tiempo en el que no volveríamos a tener esa unidad. Jamás nos habíamos alejado por tanto tiempo y era algo desconocido, por ello pedí a mis hermanos que tratáramos de aprovechar el tiempo, incluyendo a Ga Eul y a Jan Di en cada uno de nuestros planes por supuesto.

A pesar de que sabíamos que para Ji Hoo era difícil pasar tiempo viendo a Jun Pyo y Jan Di juntos, fue sorprendente ver que el cariño de hermano que tenía hacia Jun Pyo era fuerte porque resistió toda esa tortura con gallardía. Es una de las cosas que más he admirado todo este tiempo de él.

Está de más decir que Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Yi Jung y Ga Eul eran los más felices al pasar el tiempo así. Lo difícil sería la despedida.

 **Yi Jung POV**

Tomar la decisión de irme era algo necesario. Sabía que de seguir así mi vida se tornaría igual que la de mi padre y era algo que no podría tolerar. Conocer a Jan Di y Ga Eul fue algo que poco a poco cambió mi vida. Fui terco por no querer aceptarlo pero la inocencia de esa niña que aún creía en cuentos de hadas me cautivó, y si quería darme una oportunidad con ella primero tendría que sanar. No quería lastimarla más y sabía que si me quedaba, con todo lo que me rodeaba tal vez jamás cambiaría y no sería el adecuado para ella.

Cuando le comenté a Ga Eul mi decisión pude ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero también surgió esperanza al decirle que la buscaría al regresar. Sabía que aunque ella no me prometiera nada, por su naturaleza me esperaría.

Por su parte, cuando lo platiqué con mis hermanos, Jun Pyo dijo entenderme muy bien, puesto que él había tomado una decisión similar. Para Woo Bin y para Ji Hoo fue una sorpresa, pero al parecer Jun Pyo y yo no éramos los únicos tomando decisiones importantes y radicales, Ji Hoo nos comentó que el estar cerca de su abuelo lo había llevado a pensar en si su plan de vida era lo que realmente quería y tomó la decisión de estudiar medicina para ayudar a su abuelo y cumplir con el legado de sus padres. Woo Bin por su parte, parecía no tener opción pero dijo que usaría lo suyo para protegernos siempre y aprovechando esa declaración, le pedí que cuidara de las chicas, pero especialmente de Ga Eul.

Los días se fueron muy rápido y para cuando vine a ver, ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Pasar los últimos días juntos sólo hizo que fuera más difícil irme pero no me arrepentía de haber disfrutado ese tiempo con ellos. Me sorprendió no ver llorar a Ga Eul, al conocerla imaginaba que la pasaría llorando pero no, lo último que vi fue su hermosa sonrisa deseándome suerte.

Caray, sí que la iba a extrañar!

 **Ga Eul POV**

Verlo partir casi me parte el alma, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ya no quería ser vista como una chica débil. Debía esforzarme, ya que sabía que si él se iba era por cambiar, por mejorar y tenía la esperanza de que algo de ese deseo de cambio se debiera a mí, así que yo pondría todo de mi parte para mejorar también.

El día que me dijo sus planes fue un día triste. No quise demostrárselo, pero al regresar a casa lloré toda la noche. Entendí sus motivos y sabía que era algo que le haría mucho bien, pero no podía con la tristeza de pensar en no verlo por un largo tiempo, ya que, aunque no éramos nada, el verlo de vez en cuando me ilusionaba y me hacía soñar durante días.

Al siguiente día Woo Bin sunbae fue a buscarme al trabajo. Como era su costumbre, no me dijo que sucedía hasta que llegamos al sitio donde se reunían los F4. Estando ahí comenzaron a llegar los demás y cuando todos estuvimos reunidos dio su idea de pasar todo el tiempo que pudiéramos juntos antes de que Yi Jung y Jun Pyo partieran. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Pasamos días increíbles juntos. Fue muy divertido… platicábamos de todo y de nada, jugábamos, paseábamos, en fin, creo que todos hubiéramos deseado que esos días no acabaran.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Gracias a Woo Bin mis últimos días en Corea fueron algo ajetreados pero no puedo negar que muy divertidos, y es que él es así, siempre haciendo todo para que la unidad de los F4 sea algo sagrado. No habría aceptado tan de buena gana si no hubiera incluido a las chicas en el plan, pero como siempre pensó en todo. De no haber sido como él lo propuso yo hubiera procurado pasar todo ese tiempo con Jan Di disfrutando de ella y dándole ánimo ya que aunque no lo demostraba sabía que debía estar triste por no pasar el examen de ingreso a la universidad, pero entendí que también era necesario aprovechar a estar con mis hermanos de toda la vida. El tiempo lejos sería largo, mínimo 4 años sin ellos.

El tiempo que no estábamos juntos tuve que dedicarlo a arreglar todo para mi viaje. Mi madre estaba más que feliz por mi decisión, aun y cuando le aclaré que lo que hacía no era por ella o precisamente por SHINHWA, así que no debía cantar victoria. Le advertí que estaría pendiente de Jan Di y que si llegaba a saber que se volvía a meter con ella entonces si terminaría con todo. Sospechaba que de cualquier forma buscaría la manera de tocarla, entonces le pedí a Woo Bin que me le brindara toda la protección que pudiera, sin que fuera tan obvio claro. No quería, pero Ji Hoo también era mi hermano y como sabía lo que él sentía por Jan Di también le pedí que estuviera al pendiente. Sé que fue cruel de mi parte pero de todas maneras él se hubiera encargado de eso aunque yo no se lo pidiera, pero fue mi forma de asegurarme que lo hiciera por las razones correctas.

La despedida fue más seria y solemne que la de Yi Jung. En la de él surgieron bromas como de que contara como eran las "suizas" por si convenía importar una o dos para nuestros hermanos solteros. Pero en la mía no hubo bromas. Debido a la presencia de mi madre y hermana fue difícil para los chicos usar su humor, incluso odié no poder despedirme de Jan Di como hubiera deseado. Solo fue un abrazo fuerte pero corto deseándonos lo mejor y esperando que el tiempo pasara volando.


	4. Cap 4 - Adiós Temporal (parte 2)

**Jan Di POV**

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto mis fuerzas me abandonaron, literalmente. No supe sino hasta después como es que desperté en casa de Ji Hoo sunbae.

La verdad es que la noche anterior me dio insomnio, esa mañana el hambre se fue y como pude me aferré hasta la última gota de fortaleza que me quedaba para verlo partir. Tenía que ser así ya que no quería que Jun Pyo diera marcha atrás con sus planes por mi debilidad. También había visto a Ga Eul con mucha entereza cuando Yi Jung se fue, así que yo debía comportarme a la altura. Y otra razón era porque su madre estaba ahí y no quería mostrarle fragilidad. Pero, una vez en el estacionamiento, mientras Ji Hoo sunbae se ofreció a llevarme a casa y nos despedíamos de Woo Bin y Ga Eul no supe más de mí.

Había disfrutado muchísimo el último tiempo que tuvimos con los F4 completos, y aunque estaba algo decepcionada porque no pasé el examen de ingreso a la universidad no me permití dejar que eso robara lo especial de esos días con ellos. Ya habíamos acordado que cuando ellos no estuvieran nosotros debíamos permanecer unidos para así no sentir tan fuerte el golpe, pero en realidad, el estar tanto tiempo juntos hizo que el dolor se incrementara una vez que ellos partieron. Sé que Ga Eul estaba tanto o más deprimida que yo pero con mi estado de ánimo no podía ser de ayuda o apoyo a ella, por lo que agradecía que Woo Bin tomara su puesto de protector para ella.

Al despertar, ahí estaba él, mi mejor amigo, mi bombero, mi salvavidas, mi sunbae, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Tomaba mi mano mientras me miraba atentamente y tenía una expresión que nunca le había visto. Él, que siempre reflejaba calma y paz, ese día reflejaba preocupación, tristeza y algo más que no supe descifrar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que desperté dio un suspiro de alivio y me brindó una de sus siempre cálidas sonrisas.

\- Ji Hoo sunbae?...

\- Abuelo, despertó!... Jan Di, te sientes bien?

\- Si sunbae, creo… pero, porqué estoy aquí?

\- No quise llevarte a casa, no quería que estuvieras sola

\- mmm… pero sunbae, no habría estado sola, estarían mis padres y Kan Sang

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... Sabes, la alarma no ha dejado de sonar así que, aquí estoy…

Sólo bastaron esas simples palabras para que yo me desmoronara y como ya era costumbre ofreció su hombro para que soltara toda mi tristeza. Lloré hasta que no pude hacerlo más mientras él me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabeza diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Agradecí al cielo que él hubiera tomado la decisión de estar ahí para mí, una vez más, como siempre que lo necesitaba. Tiempo después comenzó a cantarme y su paz venía con su voz, una paz que me calmó al grado de dejarme dormida.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Las últimas semanas fueron difíciles para mí. Era caótico hasta cierto punto debido a todos los sentimientos encontrados que se agolpaban en mi mente y mi corazón.

Por un lado, tuve que hacerme cargo de mi cambio de especialidad ya que había decidido estudiar medicina, era algo que tenía ya más que claro. Mi abuelo trató de persuadirme para que no tomara una decisión apresurada solo por sentirme comprometido a cumplir con el sueño de mis padres, pero le aclaré que en cierto modo se debía a eso, aparte de que era otra forma de conocerlo y compartir tiempo y aficiones con él, aunado a que el día que Jan Di me había prácticamente arrastrado con ellos hacia la clínica me había sentido muy bien. Después de la aclaración se mostró aliviado y emocionado con mi decisión y ofreció ayudarme en todo lo que necesitara para lograrlo.

Por otro lado, era confuso el pasar tiempo con mis amigos. De cierta forma me sentía bien, y así debía ser antes de que dos de mis hermanos partieran y quería hacerlo, pero eso implicaba ver a la chica a la que amaba compartir su tiempo con mi mejor amigo y eso dolía y mucho. Aun así, decidí comportarme a la altura puesto que no quería dividir al grupo o que fuera incómodo, aunque por dentro sintiera una profunda punzada cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, pero sabía que hasta cierto punto era necesario ya que tenía que dejar de pensar que estar con Jan Di algún día podía ser una opción, simplemente jamás lo sería.

Las despedidas llegaron.

Yi Jung fue el primero en marcharse, dejando el primer hueco en nosotros. Todos pensamos que Ga Eul necesitaría ser consolada por largo rato pero ella fue fuerte como un roble, todo el tiempo se mostró tranquila. Imaginé que con Jan Di se sinceraría después, dejando salir el dolor que la partida de mi amigo le dejaría.

Cuando el turno de la partida de Jun Pyo llegó imaginamos que, Jan Di, al ser más fuerte que Ga Eul estaría firme y tranquila y hasta cierto punto así fue pero yo lo noté, ella no estaba bien. Ya había visto ese semblante antes. No sólo era tristeza lo que apagaba sus ojos con la partida de Jun Pyo, había fragilidad, debilidad, desánimo. Una serie de cosas que no eran normales en mi chica maravilla, así que sin más le propuse, casi en tono de orden que yo la llevaría a casa mientras que Woo Bin llevaría a Ga Eul. Ya me esperaba que comenzara a replicar pero en un instante se desvaneció. Todos nos asustamos y preocupamos. La cargué y pedí a Woo Bin ayuda para acomodarla en mi auto, los calmé diciendo que el abuelo estaba en casa, que la llevaría para que la revisara y cualquier cosa los tendría al tanto.

Al llegar a casa ya me había comunicado con el abuelo para que estuviera preparado y al revisarla nos encontramos con casi el mismo diagnóstico de la vez anterior: debilidad, agotamiento y desnutrición, sólo que no era tan simple, sino algo más grave de lo que sonaba. El abuelo me explicó que era un tipo de anemia que si no se cuidaba podía convertirse en algo fatal. Escucharlo me dio pavor.

Yo sabía que no había parado en las últimas semanas, entre el estudio para su examen de universidad, su trabajo, el voluntariado en la clínica del abuelo y el tiempo compartido con los F4, añadiendo que podía intuir que había perdido el sueño y apetito por la partida de Jun Pyo.

El abuelo estaba preparando una fuerte reprimenda para ella en cuanto despertara, yo por mi parte solo rogaba que ella estuviera bien y que al despertar confiara en mí. Pasé algunas horas sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama, esperando, rogando que volviera en sí. El abuelo me dijo que la dejara descansar, que podía dejarla sola y no le pasaría nada pero yo quería estar ahí, velando su sueño, observando su rostro que para mí era el rostro más bello que podría contemplar, tomando y acariciando su mano.

Suspiré aliviado cuando al fin despertó. Avisé al abuelo desde la silla. Sabía que debía ir a avisarle a donde estuviera pero lo único que quería era estar con ella. Me miró algo confundida y preguntó porque estaba ahí.

\- No quise llevarte a casa, no quería que estuvieras sola

\- mmm… pero sunbae, no habría estado sola, estarían mis padres y Kan Sang

Era verdad, sabía que su familia estaba ahí pero probablemente eso no le permitiría sacar toda la tristeza acumulada y ella tenía que sacarlo todo para poder continuar.

\- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero... Sabes, la alarma no ha dejado de sonar así que, aquí estoy…

Casi automáticamente bajó sus defensas y comenzó a llorar. Me puse de pie y me senté en la cama quedando frente a ella, la abracé y le dije casi en un susurro que estaba bien, que yo estaba ahí, que podía soltarlo todo, que todo estaría bien. Me abrazó muy fuerte, cosa que nunca había hecho y lloró, lloró mucho. El abuelo llegó pero al ver la escena salió de nuevo dando la privacidad que Jan Di necesitaba, gesto que agradecí profundamente.

Cuando sentí que su llanto disminuyó, que fue mucho tiempo después por cierto, comencé a cantarle ya que lo relacionado con la música era lo que a mí me daba paz en tiempos difíciles, así que decidí intentarlo a ver si con ella funcionaba y valla que lo hizo, sus sollozos bajaron hasta que de pronto sentí que dejaba de abrazarme pues su cuerpo se soltó, indicándome que se había quedado profundamente dormida. La acomodé en la cama cuidadosamente para no despertarla y seguí con mi rutina contemplativa.


	5. Cap 5 - Adiós temporal (parte 3)

**Ji Hoo POV**

Hubiera seguido por horas ahí, pero el abuelo no lo permitió. Entró a la recámara para cerciorarse de que todo estaba más tranquilo y después de una ojeada me llamó afuera.

\- Cómo está? –preguntó

\- Creo que bien por ahora abuelo, pero no puedo dejarla sola, no ahora! Me… nos necesita!

\- Mmm, bien –hizo una pausa. - …pero para poder ayudarla necesitas estar fuerte tú y no has comido nada muchacho. Ven, vallamos a la cocina.

Después de comer algo le dije al abuelo que llamaría a casa de Jan Di para avisar que estaba bien, que más tarde la llevaría, pero el abuelo me dijo que él prefería hablar con los padres de Jan Di en persona y pidió que lo llevara a verlos. Yo realmente no quería salir y dejarla sola, pero él me aseguró que ella no despertaría en un largo rato, así que no tuve más remedio que acompañarlo.

Al llegar, los padres de Jan Di se sorprendieron y emocionaron al ver al abuelo parado frente a ellos, ya que reconocieron al expresidente. El abuelo los saludó y explicó por qué estábamos ahí. El padre de Jan Di se preocupó al saber de su estado de salud, prometió tener más cuidados para con su hija pero el abuelo tenía otro plan. Les dijo que él necesitaba estar al pendiente de su salud, que la veía como una nieta y no quería estar preocupado de más así que quería asegurarse y encargarse de ella hasta que estuviera bien, así que pidió su consentimiento para que viviera con nosotros hasta entonces.

Yo estaba en shock. No era que no me gustara la idea, de cierta forma me encantaba pero no lo creía posible. Primero pensé que sus padres se opondrían y estaba seguro de que Jan Di pondría el grito en el cielo. Para mi sorpresa, después de un momento de meditación su padre accedió, no sin antes pedir que ella estuviera visitándolos constantemente. Entonces hablé, ofreciéndome a ser su chofer personal, acompañándola a sus visitas y regresándola a casa a salvo. Sabía que ella no lo necesitaba, pero también sabía que si la dejaba ir sola ya no regresaría y tenía que asegurarme de que no fuera así. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, diciéndome que era bienvenido a su casa y agradeciendo al abuelo sus cuidados para con su hija.

Regresamos a casa poco antes de la cena. El abuelo preparó lo que comeríamos mientras yo preparaba la habitación que sería la de Jan Di, que más bien ya era suya, y me alcanzó el tiempo para poner la mesa.

Estaba terminando cuando ella salió de mi habitación. Fui a su encuentro para ayudarla ya que sabía que se sentiría algo mareada.

\- Sunbae, que hora es?

\- Es hora de la cena –respondió el abuelo

\- Abuelo! No te preocupes, yo me tengo que ir, mis padres deben estar preocupados.

\- Sí que lo están, pero no por las razones que tú crees jovencita…

\- Abuelo, por favor –pedí, - no es tiempo de reprimendas… ahora no, después… sí?

\- Ah! Está bien, está bien… pero ya vengan a la mesa, ya está todo listo y se enfriará.

 **Jan Di POV**

No supe cuánto tiempo dormí. La cama de mi sunbae era muy cómoda pero un olor muy grato me despertó. No sabía exactamente que era, lo que sabía era que tenía mucha hambre y por instinto me puse de pie. Me sentí algo mareada pero después de una noche de insomnio y un día sin comer creí que era normal.

Salí de la habitación no sin antes tratar de dejar todo en orden. Ji Hoo sunbae había sido muy amable, como siempre preocupándose por mí, pero yo no quería causarle más molestias así que decidí que saliendo de la habitación agradecería por todo y me iría a casa, pero el abuelo tenía otro plan. La cena estaba lista y ordenó que nos sentáramos.

Sentí algo nervioso a mi sunbae pero no sabía por qué y delante del abuelo no me atrevía a preguntarle. El abuelo por su parte se veía serio y por el tono de su voz sabía que debía estar molesto por algo, pero no imaginaba porqué.

Cuando la cena terminó, el abuelo comenzó a hablar.

\- Bien jovencita, es hora de hablar seriamente –dijo con voz severa

\- Yo recogeré la cocina –dijo mi sunbae con ánimo de huir de ahí

\- No señor, tú te quedas también, esto también te implica –sentenció

Perfecto, no entendía nada, solo sentí que estaba en problemas pero no podía intuir las razones ni tampoco el por qué mi sunbae estaba involucrado.

\- El día de hoy nos metiste un susto enorme muchacha –dijo, - cuando Ji Hoo te trajo a casa estaba blanco como un papel por eso digo que nos asustaste tremendamente… bueno, te examiné, hice todas las pruebas que pude y resulta que usted señorita por alguna extraña razón parece pensar que tiene súper-poderes o algo parecido.

\- Bueno –dijo Ji Hoo sunbae, - después de todo es la mujer maravilla –completó volviendo su tono divertido como para romper la tensión.

\- Esto no es un juego Ji Hoo –lo regañó el abuelo

\- Perdón abuelo… por favor continúa –respondió apenado

\- Pero abuelo, qué intentas decirme? –pregunté confundida

\- Jan Di, presentas un cuadro preocupante de desnutrición, que en combinación con el exceso de trabajo, estrés y falta de sueño no hace más que agravarse. No puedo permitir que sigas con ese ritmo. Como tu ahora doctor de cabecera y abuelo mis indicaciones son las siguientes: Debo estar al cuidado de ti, practicando exámenes periódicos de tu sangre, supervisando tu alimentación y tus horas de sueño. En cuanto a tu trabajo… mmm… sé que no puedo obligarte a dejarlo pero tienes que prometer que dejarás de excederte, aún si eso implica que dejes de ayudarme en la clínica y…

\- Eso no abuelo! –dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos. No vi cuando mi sunbae se levantó de su silla pero de pronto estaba sentado a mi lado rodeando mis hombros con un brazo y secando mis lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre. – No me pidas que deje de hacer lo que más me gusta… por favor sunbae, dile! Tú sabes lo que el trabajo de la clínica es para mí, más ahora, ahora necesito más estar ahí… por favor!

\- Hija –respondió el abuelo con un tono un tanto más amable, - mis condiciones son simples. Yo te quiero, te has convertido en parte importante de esta pequeña familia y mi nieto y yo queremos lo mejor para ti. Si nos permites cuidarte que es lo que haremos a partir de hoy, podrás seguir con tu vida. Sólo permítenos cuidarte… a partir de hoy, vivirás con nosotros y…

\- Qué?! –casi grité

\- El abuelo y yo hablamos con tus padres –comenzó a explicarme mi sunbae, - Les explicamos todo. No es como que vivirás definitivamente con nosotros, sólo es hasta cerciorarnos que estés mejor de salud. Podrás verlos, yo te llevaré todos los días a verlos si así lo quieres… Jan Di, si yo supiera que esto no es necesario hubiera sido el primero en replicarle al abuelo pero tú y yo sabemos que si lo es. Si te dejamos ir no tendrás los cuidados que requieres y todo se agravará. Es más, prometo algo, el trabajo en la clínica lo haremos juntos así no tendrás que dejarlo pero no será tan pesado para ti. Yo sé lo importante que es para ti y no me opondré a que lo hagas si me permites ayudarte… Abuelo, prometo cuidar que no se exceda… Por favor Jan Di, acepta! Por tu bien… por mi tranquilidad… por Jun Pyo…

No supe por qué lo mencionó, pero el que lo hiciera me hizo sentir más segura. No es que dudara de las intenciones de mi sunbae pero el que hiciera la aclaración de que estaba consciente de que yo esperaría a Jun Pyo y que me ayudaría a soportar me hizo que dejara de estar de necia y aceptar su oferta.

\- E…e….está bien, tendré que avisarle a Jun Pyo en cuanto pueda, no quiero que se preste a malos entendidos y se moleste con ambos.

\- Muy bien, si quieres también te ayudo a explicarle la situación

\- Gracias sunbae

\- Ven, te acompaño a tu cuarto para que descanses –y así, me acompañó hasta mi recámara donde le pedí que no se fuera, necesitaba que se quedara para conciliar el sueño, ya que sabía que si me quedaba sola no podría dormir. Ofreció tocar para mí, fue y trajo su violín y tocó una suave melodía haciendo que mi ser se relajara y cayera nuevamente en un sueño profundo.


	6. Cap 6 - Adiós temporal (parte 4)

**Ga Eul POV**

El día que Jun Pyo partió permanecí con Woo Bin sunbae todo el día. Realmente quería estar con Jan Di desde que Ji Hoo sunbae se la llevó ya que sabía lo que ella sentía y quería estar ahí para ella. Tal vez no sería de mucha ayuda pero siquiera podríamos llorar nuestra pena juntas, pero Woo Bin sunbae me explicó que Ji Hoo era algo cohibido y no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de nadie en su casa, que en cuanto el estuviera listo para recibirnos nos lo haría saber y que estaba seguro que en cuanto tuviera noticias del estado de Jan Di nos lo haría saber así que traté de estar tranquila hasta recibir noticias.

Me llevó a un restaurant pequeño y muy acogedor pero no por eso dejó de ser como los lugares que ahora sabía que a ellos les gustaba frecuentar con algo de glamour. Ordenó por ambos y tuvimos una comida tranquila, platicando de todo y de nada.

Estaba descubriendo que los F4 no solo tenían encanto por fuera, cuando los conocías y te dejaban ver en su interior podías darte cuenta que eran personas valiosas y muy agradables. El F4 que tenía enfrente tenía una reputación muy parecida a la del chico de quien me enamoré, pero su personalidad era distinta. Era muy cálido. Siempre tratando de proteger a los suyos, preocupándose realmente por cada detalle de su entorno para estar preparado y poder ayudarlos cuando lo necesitaran. Cuando comencé a entrar en su círculo su presencia me intimidaba debido a la fama de su familia pero al conocerlo y tratarlo dejé de sentir la desconfianza y más bien estaba agradecida de saber que ahora ese instinto protector también me cubriría a mí.

Como el predijo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Ji Hoo sunbae se comunicara con él y le dijera el diagnóstico de Jan Di, y que aunque aún no despertaba debíamos estar tranquilos de que el abuelo y él estaban a su cuidado. Pensé que después de esas noticias él tendría cosas que hacer así que me dispuse a despedirme y volver a mi rutina.

\- Hey girl, a dónde crees que vas? –preguntó

\- Aaah… bueno, pensé que tendrías cosas que hacer, entonces…

\- No, el día de hoy yo estoy a tu cuidado… sé que lo que le pasó a Jan Di también podría pasarte a ti… por alguna extraña razón pareces muy tranquila pero no puedes engañarme. Ji Hoo y yo no las dejaremos solas hasta que sepamos que están realmente bien… estaremos ahí para cerciorarnos que estén listas para continuar, o acaso olvidaste nuestra promesa? No olvides, prometimos estar unidos para que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte, recuerdas?

\- Sunbae, agradezco mucho tus atenciones pero… yo… es… estoy b… bien –dije ya con un nudo en la garganta

\- Lo sabía… lets go! –dijo tomándome de la mano y saliendo apresuradamente de ahí.

Condujo su auto, la verdad es que para entonces el autocontrol que había tenido desde un día antes que se fue Yi Jung se debilitó, provocando que mis ojos comenzaran a inundarse. Intenté controlarme lo más que pude. De pronto detuvo su auto en un tipo parque solitario y nos hizo bajar.

 **Woo Bin POV**

El día transcurría en calma con Ga Eul. La llevé a comer a uno de mis lugares favoritos al que me gustaba ir cuando buscaba tranquilidad. Estábamos preocupados por Jan Di pero a mí no era la única que me preocupaba. La chica que tenía a mi cargo aparentaba tranquilidad pero conforme transcurría el tiempo la notaba ansiosa, como queriendo huir. No era normal tanta serenidad de su parte en momentos como esos así que intuí que era como una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento estallaría. No me equivoqué así que en cuanto vi el primer indicio decidí que tenía que llevarla a un lugar solitario donde pudiera romper en llanto y gritar si así lo quería sin necesidad de cohibirse por quienes la rodearan. No conduje mucho tiempo ya que había un lugar con esas características cerca, pero me preocupaba no llegar a tiempo, afortunadamente se controló hasta que llegamos. Salí del auto, abrí su puerta y la ayudé a salir. Esperé un poco hasta que comenzó a hablar.

\- Woo Bin sunbae, yo no quería… realmente quiero cambiar –y ahí estaba, comenzó a llorar, aunque de forma calmada. - Sé que si Yi Jung se fue es para mejorar, para salir adelante, es por su bien, y quiero pensar que en cierta forma también es por mí… y es por eso que yo quiero cambiar por él. Él hará su esfuerzo y yo quiero hacer el mío, por eso ayer no quise compañía. Pensé que lo había logrado, pero aquí estoy, haciendo lo que no quería hacer…

\- Qué? No querías llorar por él? –dije con cierto desconcierto

\- Me cansé de ser la chica frágil sunbae, ya no quiero ser la chica por quien todos se tienen que preocupar, a quien todos tienen que defender… quiero dejar de ser tan infantil, debo dejar de ser la chica que cree en cuentos de hadas y almas gemelas. Debo madurar para ser digna de que él se fije en mí…

\- Oh vamos –dije mientras me acercaba por un costado y la rodeaba con un brazo por sus hombros, -tú debes saber que no debes hacer nada para cambiar, Yi Jung se enamoró de esa fragilidad y de todo eso que tú quieres cambiar. Está bien querer madurar pero esa dulzura que te caracteriza es parte de tu esencia… Ahora, llorar está bien, incluso es hasta necesario. No ves todo el daño que le está haciendo a Jan Di reprimir sus emociones y luchar por ser fuerte siempre?... quiero pedirte un favor…

\- U…un fa… favor… cu… cuál sunbae? –dijo dejando salir un llanto un poco más fluido aunque aún cohibida

\- Confía en mí, como un amigo… es más, como en un hermano ya que los F4 eso somos, y tú y Jan Di ya son parte de nosotros… no debemos pasar este tiempo solos, debemos ayudarnos a superar… no olvidemos, la vida sigue, no podemos detener el tiempo así que será mejor ayudarnos y apoyarnos para que este tiempo, estos 4 años pasen rápido. Lo harás?

Y sin más comenzó a llorar tan desconsolada como lo sospechaba. La abracé y aunque fui sincero en lo que le dije, deseaba que el dolor cesara pronto ya que no me gustaba ver a las chicas llorar.

Lloró hasta que no pudo más y una vez que se calmó y me disponía a subir al auto para llevarla a su casa recibí un par llamadas, la primera era de Ji Hoo comentándome las novedades en su casa y los pasos a seguir para ver por la recuperación de Jan Di. Le estaba dando las noticias a Ga Eul cuando otra llamada entró. Era Yi Jung, reportándose desde Suiza, preguntando pormenores de su chica así que sin más los comuniqué y les di espacio para que hablaran. Sabía que los dos lo necesitaban.


	7. Cap 7 - La vida sigue (parte 1)

**Jan Di POV**

Desperté muy temprano. Algo desorientada al principio, pero al ver donde me encontraba recordé todo lo vivido y hablado el día anterior. Agradecía al abuelo y a mi sunbae el preocuparse por mí pero sus medidas no dejaban de ser a mi ver algo exageradas, así que decidí dejar todo en orden, escribí una nota disculpándome, tomé mis cosas y cuando me disponía a salir de la casa en total silencio una voz a mi lado derecho me hizo pegar un brinco y casi un grito.

\- Buenos días, te vas tan temprano? Creí que teníamos un trato…

\- Sunbae!... yo… yo… puedo hablar contigo?

\- Claro, dime –contestó con su voz calmada, dejando a un lado el libro que tenía en sus manos y mirándome detenidamente.

\- Po… podemos salir a caminar?

Se puso de pie, quitó la maleta de mi mano, la llevó a mi recámara y caminó a la salida.

\- Vamos –me dijo, -el abuelo no tarda en despertar

Salimos. No sabía cómo empezar a disculparme por casi haber roto el trato. Estaba por preguntar cómo había dormido y por qué estaba despierto tan temprano cuando él comenzó a hablar.

\- Jan Di, es difícil para mí comprender cómo es que sucede. No sé ni siquiera cómo explicarlo pero aunque somos muy diferentes, es raro cómo es que sé qué harás y en qué momento lo harás. Creo que lo has notado, tenemos una extraña conexión que me avisa cuando estás el peligro, cuando necesitas ayuda… recuerdas? la alarma de incendio?... Bueno, esa alarma suena y suena cuando algo no está bien contigo y esta mañana sonó muy temprano –detuvo sus pasos, hizo una pausa y después de un breve momento de análisis continuó. – Tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, sé que tienes miedo que yo aproveche que Jun Pyo no está para sacar ventaja y reconquistarte pero no lo haré. Necesito ser sincero, aunque algo en mí desearía hacer eso no podría. Jun Pyo es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida… no, es mi hermano y no podría hacerle esa traición. Desde hace un tiempo decidí hacerme a un lado y ayudarte a ser feliz, lo he venido haciendo y pienso que esta es la forma en que debo canalizar lo que siento por ti, sólo quiero que aceptes mi ayuda. Me prometí a mí mismo, después a Jun Pyo y ahora a ti que voy a cuidar de ti siempre pero para eso necesito de tu ayuda, necesito tu confianza, puedes confiar en mí?

\- Sunbae, tu eres la persona más buena del mundo y si quería salir de tu casa esta mañana es porque sé lo que sientes por mí y no desconfío de ti, nunca lo haría, es solo que… no quiero seguir lastimándote con mi presencia. Sé que al no poder corresponderte te hiero y es justo lo que no quiero. Tú mereces ser feliz sunbae, no sufrir por mi culpa –en ese momento sentí un impulso y lo abracé tratando de que el sintiera que era sincera -Te quiero sunbae, estoy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mí y que no merezco… sunbae yo…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Mi sueño se fue súbitamente, tuve un presentimiento acerca de Jan Di. La noche anterior ella había aceptado muy fácil el quedarse con nosotros y de alguna manera después de conocerla eso no me cuadraba, así que me di prisa para arreglarme y salir para evitar que hiciera algo a nuestras espaldas.

Acerté. Poco después de que salí y me puse a leer en la sala ella salió de su cuarto en modo sigiloso. Le hablé para hacerle saber que sus intentos eran inútiles y dio un salto de espanto con el que casi reí, pero sabía que debía tener un tono y apariencia serios para poder convencerla de no irse.

Pidió que saliéramos a caminar. Supongo que quería convencerme fuera de casa para evitar que el abuelo interviniera y le hiciera más difícil la labor de convencimiento. Después de un rato de caminata y como no se atrevía a hablar decidí ser yo quien comenzara. No tenía nada planeado, pero intenté con abrir mi corazón y ser sincero. Llegado a un punto sentí que lo había abierto de más pero eso ya no importaba, ya que había empezado sería cobarde detenerme así que seguí.

Me sorprendió en gran manera su respuesta. Ella jamás había sido tan abierta al hablar respecto al tema pero incluso me abrazó, por segunda vez, y me dijo que me quería y que no quería dañarme, que no merecía lo que yo hacía por ella, entonces no pude más, la abracé muy fuerte, mis lágrimas llegaron, mi voz se cortó pero no me importó, debía detenerla y hacerla ver todo lo que ella hacía por mí, que supiera que el agradecido debía ser yo así que la interrumpí.

\- Jan Di, sabes todo lo que has hecho por mí? Tienes una mínima idea de todo lo bien que me hace tu cercanía? tú, mi pequeña flor de loto, haces que mi soledad se aleje. A ti te debo el tener a mi abuelo cerca y el tener la oportunidad de conocerlo. Tú me has enseñado que puedo ser alguien por mí, no por mi apellido ni por lo que poseo. Por ti me arriesgo y hago cosas que jamás pensé que podría hacer. Por ti, comencé a manejar de nuevo. Por ti volví a sonreír cuando pensé que no volvería a hacerlo. Y si tú sigues cerca de mí sé que algún día seré feliz. No vuelvas a decir que no mereces lo que hago por ti, porque tú cada día haces cosas por mí…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero cuando nos soltamos ambos sonreímos y agradecimos al mismo tiempo, cosa que nos hizo reír.

\- Ahora regresamos a casa? –Antes de terminar la frase el estómago de Jan Di rugió, volvimos a reír y dije de manera divertida -la nutria ya tiene hambre.

Cuando entramos a casa el abuelo ya estaba levantado y con mirada examinadora preguntó -Se puede saber dónde andaban tan temprano?

\- Salimos a caminar un poco abuelo, pero regresé justo a tiempo para preparar el desayuno –respondió Jan Di

\- Estás loca niña? tú tienes que guardar reposo… Ji Hoo… –ahora el regaño sería para mí, - tú prometiste cuidarla

\- Abuelo, por favor, no regañes a mi sunbae. Él me estaba cuidando. No dejó que caminara tooodo lo que yo pensaba caminar –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo, - y si quieres que me quede en tu casa tendrás que aceptar que me haga cargo de la cocina, tenemos un trato?

El abuelo no replicó más, sólo rió y fue a arreglarse en lo que Jan Di y yo preparamos el desayuno.

 **Jan Di POV**

Tenía muy en claro que debía hablar con Jun Pyo de lo acordado antes de que se enterara por otro lado ya que no quería que fuera a malinterpretar nada o que fuera a culpar y a pelear con mi sunbae, así que esperaba ansiosa el momento en que él me llamara. Ji Hoo sunbae por su parte me dijo que en cuanto Jun Pyo llamara le pidiera que hiciéramos una video-llamada, debido a que sería mejor para él ver la sinceridad en nosotros cuando le explicáramos todo.

El momento llegó. En cuanto le propuse la video-llamada se escuchó un poco sorprendido por mi petición pero emocionado porque podríamos vernos. Mi sunbae hizo el enlace en el estudio, ambos saludamos a Jun Pyo preguntando por los pormenores de su viaje. En cuanto nos dio los detalles generales le pidió a Ji Hoo si nos podía dejar conversar a solas.

\- Jun Pyo… –dije algo titubeante – Ji Hoo sunbae está aquí porque tenemos algo que decirte.

Su expresión cambió. Pude notar desconcierto, desconfianza y un tanto de ira en su rostro.

\- Habla lavandera, qué podrían tener que decirme juntos?

\- Jun Pyo –respondió mi sunbae, - queríamos hablar contigo y comunicarte algunas novedades para evitar malos entendidos…

\- Sí Jun Pyo, queríamos que te enteraras por nosotros antes de que alguien más te…

\- Que me entere de qué? –gritó, -ya hablen claro!

 **Jun Pyo POV**

El viaje fue algo cansado aunque dormí gran parte del camino. Sabía que llegando a América tendría una semana libre para adaptarme al horario y tratar de ponerme al día con lo relacionado a SHINHWA, pero definitivamente de las primeras cosas que haría sería comunicarme con Jan Di. Acababa de irme y ya la extrañaba demasiado, así que en cuanto llegué al que sería mi departamento fue lo primero que hice.

Me sorprendió que me pidiera que hiciéramos una video-llamada porque no había realmente pensado en ese medio de comunicación pero claro que sería mejor, así podría verla y no sentir que estaba tan lejos. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que el enlace lo hiciera Ji Hoo. Aunque me alegró también poder ver y saludar a mi mejor amigo, eso significaba que ella estaba en su casa, el porqué era algo de lo que pediría explicación una vez que pudiera hablar solo con ella, entonces le pedía a Ji Hoo que me dejara hablar a solas con mi novia y enseguida vi que se pusieron nerviosos, comenzaron a decir que tenían que explicarme algo y era obvio que no era algo que fuera a agradarme por la forma en que se pusieron a titubear sin saber como empezar. Eso me alertó y me puso de mal humor. Ji Hoo comenzó a hablar:

\- Bueno Jun Pyo, lo que te tenemos que decir no es algo agradable ni muy fácil de digerir por lo que te pido que conserves la calma… En resumen, ayer que te fuiste Jan Di colapsó. La traje a casa ya que aquí se encontraba mi abuelo quien la examinó y los resultados de los estudios que le practicó arrojaron que su salud no es buena, ella necesita cuidados especiales por lo que se llegó a un acuerdo con sus padres y mientras su salud sea delicada ella vivirá aquí con nosotros para poder estar monitoreándola y…

\- Queeeee! –grité, - Yoon Ji Hoo, no me vengas con cuentos! Yo la dejé perfectamente, no te escudes en su salud para buscar y aprovecharte de eso para tenerla en tu casa!

\- Goo Jun Pyo, quién me crees?! Crees que inventaría algo así? Definitivamente no me conoces! – dijo Ji Hoo comenzando a exaltarse, algo muy raro en él.

\- Supongamos que lo que dices es verdad, Jan Di tiene a sus padres, ellos pueden cuidarla. No necesita precisamente de tus cuidados para…

\- Como la han cuidado hasta hoy? –bufó, - Realmente no sabes lo grave que esto es! Jun Pyo, no importa cuánto grites, tomamos una decisión, llegamos a un acuerdo, tú no estás aquí, alguien tiene que cuidarla y yo prometí hacerlo. Si no confías en mí pues qué lástima…

\- ¡Basta! –gritó Jan Di, - ¡por si no se han dado cuenta yo estoy aquí, no tienen que hablar por mí como si yo no estuviera presente y sobre todo no en ese tono!… Jun Pyo, yo sabía que esto te molestaría pero no pensé que desconfiarías tanto de Ji Hoo sunbae y de mí… él es un buen amigo, el mejor amigo que tú y yo podríamos tener… aparte, me conoces, sabes lo terca y orgullosa que soy, yo no estaría tan resignada a esta decisión si no estuviera segura de que es realmente necesario… el abuelo me explicó ya la gravedad de mi salud, y si nuestra palabra no es suficiente para tí puedo llamarlo ahora para que te explique personalmente…

Para ese punto estaba muy enojado y sin previo aviso suspendí la comunicación.

Antes de salir de Corea hablé con Woo Bin. Sabía que debía confiar en Jan Di y también en Ji Hoo, pero al conocer los sentimientos que mi amigo tenía para con mi novia me hacían estar inseguro, así que aunque sabía que no era bueno, le pedí que pusiera especial cuidado a esos dos. Él no estaba de acuerdo del todo, pero no pudo negarse así que este era el momento para confirmar si Woo Bin estaba de mi lado y saber si podía contar con él o tendría que valerme por mis propios medios para estar totalmente seguro de que las cosas no cambiarían con mi ausencia.


	8. Cap 8 - La vida sigue (parte 2)

**Capítulo 8 – LA VIDA SIGUE (Parte 2)**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Cuando Ji Hoo me explicó sobre la salud de Jan Di y las medidas que su abuelo y el tomarían para cuidarla, la promesa que tuve que hacerle a Jun Pyo vino a mi mente. No era que desconfiara de Ji Hoo pero sabía que tenía que estar 100% seguro de que la información fuera verídica para poder hacerle frente a Jun Pyo en cuanto me preguntara así que decidí ir temprano a la clínica del abuelo de Ji Hoo para pedirle la explicación, excusándome con el de que al ser uno de los mejores amigos de Jan Di quería estar bien enterado de su estado y hacer algo por ayudar. El abuelo se mostró comprensivo, me explicó con detalle, lo que hizo que me sintiera más preocupado ya que eso se oía más grave de lo que desearía, y conseguí que me diera copia de los resultados de los análisis. Al salir de ahí envié esta información a un médico de confianza para validar y después de su confirmación me dispuse a ponerme en contacto con Ji Hoo para poder ver a Jan Di, ya que Ga Eul estaba ansiosa por verla desde el día anterior.

Estaba por recoger a Ga Eul para llevarla a la casa de Ji Hoo cuando recibí la llamada de Jun Pyo. Era obvio y no necesité preguntar, ya se había enterado de los últimos acontecimientos y no estaba para nada contento con las decisiones tomadas. Le expliqué los pasos que di para corroborar la información, le dí el diagnóstico a detalle, lamentándome por la salud de Jan Di y aunque sabía que me odiaría, tuve que asegurarle que las medidas que se estaban tomando eran las mejores. Lo escuchaba desesperado, incluso considerando la opción de dejar todo tirado en Estados Unidos y regresarse para hacerse cargo él.

\- No bro', yo estoy seguro que eso sería lo peor que podrías hacer…

\- Como me dices eso Woo Bin? Jan Di no está bien, yo no puedo permitir que otro hombre esté a su cuidado cuando eso me corresponde a mí –dijo un muy impaciente Jun Pyo

\- Escúchame, a esa decisión yo solo le veo problemas… primero, incumplirías la promesa que hiciste de regresar triunfante de allá, eso la decepcionaría y estoy seguro que te arrepentirías tarde o temprano de venirte sin luchar. Después está el hecho de que si lo haces significa que no confías ni en ella ni en Ji Hoo… Jun Pyo, conocemos a Ji Hoo, es tu hermano bro' y sabes bien que él es leal y por el lado de Jan Di, creo que de más te ha demostrado lo que siente por ti, por lo que creo que no tienes derecho a dudar de ella, de ninguno de los dos de hecho… y por último, me tienes a mí, somos los F4 y yo prometí que estaría siempre al pendiente de todos, estoy cumpliendo Jun Pyo…

Creo que eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Agradeció mis palabras y mi ayuda y colgó.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Sabía que querer razonar con Jun Pyo sería difícil y que por teléfono sería imposible, por eso le dije a Jan Di que le propusiera enlazarnos en una video-llamada, así por lo menos podría ver nuestra sinceridad o al menos eso deseaba pero cuando comenzó a gritar todo se salió de control y cuando el cortó la comunicación Jan Di fue quien comenzó a preocuparme ya que llorando iba desde la tristeza hasta la ira porque decía que no creía que él no confiara en nosotros. Yo estaba igual pero trataba de no demostrarlo y estaba en mis intentos de calmarla cuando recibí la llamada de Woo Bin preguntando si podía traer a mi casa a Ga Eul ya que deseaba ver a Jan Di. Aunque normalmente yo no era afecto de tener personas en mi casa sabía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, ya que ésta era ahora la casa de Jan Di, aunado a que prometimos estar más unidos los 4 y pasar tiempo juntos era parte importante y en ese preciso momento el que alguien más me ayudara a tratar de calmar a Jan Di no estaba de más así que acepté y esperaba que no tardaran.

Ella seguía llorando ahí, sentada frente a la computadora. No se había movido de ahí. Me acerqué, me hinqué en una rodilla a un costado, giré la silla para quedar frente a ella a la altura de su vista y comencé a secar sus lágrimas, como ya se me había hecho costumbre.

\- Jan Di –dije, - por favor, no sigas llorando… confía en mí. Yo no dejaré que terminen de esta manera tan tonta. Jun Pyo tendrá que escucharme, tendrá que confiar en nosotros. Aun no sé cómo lo haré o cómo lo convenceré, pero te prometo, como te lo he prometido antes que todo estará bien con ustedes.

Un carraspeo se escuchó. Volteamos a la pantalla y ahí estaba de nuevo. No sé cómo, pero el enlace se abrió.

\- Ji Hoo, hermano –dijo en un tono apenado, - lo siento… gracias por tu ayuda!... crees que pueda hablar a solas con Jan Di?

\- Claro!

Revolví un poco el cabello de Jan Di y sin más, salí del estudio.

 **Jan Di POV**

Jun Pyo realmente era un tonto. No podía creer su poca confianza hacia su mejor amigo y hacia mí. Estaba decepcionada por su actitud. Lloraba pero realmente era de impotencia. Pensaba cómo hacer para que él realmente se convenciera de nuestra lealtad. Ji Hoo sunbae vino a mi lado y comenzó a consolarme secando mis lágrimas mientras decía que el tranquilizaría a Jun Pyo.

De pronto ahí estaba él, en la pantalla, pidiendo hablar conmigo. Ji Hoo sunbae salió del estudio y nos dejó hablar a solas.

\- Jan Di, lo siento!... es solo que… ¿cómo te pudiste descuidar tanto para llegar a este grado de enfermedad? –Reclamó con tono de molestia y preocupación, - … en fin… ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que me regrese?

\- ¡No! –grité, -... lo siento! –dije bajando el volumen, - no sé cómo es que llegó a este grado, nunca me sentí mal, digo, me sentí cansada algunas veces pero por mi ritmo de vida creí que era normal, pero me siento bien. Por lo mismo pensé que estas medidas que estaba tomando el abuelo eran excesivas pero Ji Hoo sunbae me mostró hace rato un artículo donde habla a detalle de mi condición y lo que podría pasar si no me cuido bien y decidí que debo hacer caso y seguir todo al pie de la letra para estar mejor cuanto antes.

\- Debes prometer que cuidarás de ti lavandera, quiero regresar a encontrarte bien de salud… Jan Di… te extraño!

\- Jun Pyo… yo… también te extraño…

Terminamos nuestra llamada después de un rato de platicar. Yo le pedí que confiara más en nosotros, él lo prometió. Me pidió despedirlo de Ji Hoo, prometiendo hablar al día siguiente y así, más tranquila, salí del estudio para encontrar que tenía visitas.

 **Ga Eul POV**

Llegamos a la casa de Ji Hoo sunbae. Era una casa enorme y muy hermosa, con un toque tradicional por fuera pero la decoración contemporánea por dentro, todo muy acorde a su personalidad.

Al entrar a la sala lo encontramos sentado leyendo un libro. A decir verdad parecía tener una actitud serena, llena de calma como casi siempre me parecía verlo, pero al observarlo mejor podía ver preocupación en su rostro. Era como si el tener un libro en sus manos fuera sólo una fachada, ya que por su semblante podría estar casi segura de que no tenía ni la menor idea del contenido del libro que sostenía. Estaba tan absorto en sí mismo que al saludarlo saltó.

Después de darnos la bienvenida, nos comentó que Jan Di se encontraba en el estudio en una llamada con Jun Pyo. Al poco tiempo ella salió.

\- Jan Di! –grité y corrí a abrazarla sin poder evitar llorar, ya que estaba muy preocupada después del susto del día anterior y de saber su estado de salud.

Después de que saludara a Woo Bin nos disculpamos y me condujo a su recámara para poder platicar más en confianza de nuestros sentimientos ante la partida de los chicos a quienes amábamos y de lo que pensaba de las medidas que se tomaron para sus cuidados.

Primero, comencé yo a hablarle del susto que me llevé al verla desvanecerse y de mi descargue emocional del día anterior con Woo Bin sunbae, explicándole que aunque se me hacía algo muy fuera de lo usual estaba muy agradecida con él por estar apoyándome y cuidándome de esa manera. Después ella me habló de su desahogo con Ji Hoo sunbae y de cómo casi se escapaba de ahí, de la plática que tuvieron esa mañana aclarando los sentimientos de ambos, por alguna razón y aunque no tenía una amistad con Ji Hoo sunbae de pronto me sentí algo abatida por él pero me sentía aliviada de que las cosas estuvieran claras entre ellos, por el bien de Jan Di. También me contó de la reacción inicial de Jun Pyo y de lo que sintió al verlo.

Cuando salimos de su recámara nos encontramos con el abuelo, que iba llegando y nos invitó a quedarnos a cenar y aprovechó para pedirnos ayuda en cuanto al cuidado de Jan Di, la cual por supuesto replicó pero al estar todos de acuerdo no le quedó más remedio que resignarse.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Después de la visita a Ji Hoo y Jan Di me sentí más tranquilo. Sabía que para que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros debía ser sincero con mi hermano, así confiaría en mí y todo sería mucho más sencillo, así que una vez que las chicas se fueron a hablar aparte decidí decirle la verdad y es que me incomodaba comenzar a guardar secretos. No quería estar en medio de conflictos entre dos de mis mejores amigos sin que ambos lo supieran.

\- Bro'… tengo algo que decirte, podemos salir un momento?

\- Vallamos a la cocina, prepararé té y algo de fruta para que coma Jan Di

\- Bien! Como va la tarea de cuidarla? Te lo está haciendo difícil?

\- Al principio… estuvo a punto de huir en la mañana sabes? Pero ya quedó todo arreglado y pues sabe que si pone de su parte el proceso de recuperación será más rápido… Esta semana mi abuelo me dejó a su cuidado permanente así que tengo que estar al pendiente de todo, lo que no sé es como será una vez que yo tenga que comenzar con las clases y ella comience a trabajar de nuevo.

\- Don't worry my bro', sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, buscaremos la manera de ayudar en sus cuidados

-Gracias Bin… por cierto, de qué querías hablarme? Parecía algo importante

Pensé que lo había olvidado, pero ese era Ji Hoo, siempre al pendiente de todo y entonces comencé mi explicación:

\- A decir verdad, yo…

\- Tranquilo, solo dilo –me dijo con su típica paciencia, dándome tranquilidad para poder confesar mis culpas

-Bro', te diré esto porque no quiero que pienses que quiero traicionarte. Tampoco quiero fungir como doble agente pero creo que tienes que estar enterado –me miró atentamente y suspiró

\- Jun Pyo…

\- Así es… Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo es inseguro cuando se trata de Jan Di cerca de ti. Antes de irse me pidió que estuviera al pendiente de ese asunto y no pensaba hacerlo, pero con esta situación, ya sabes, de Jan Di viviendo en tu casa debía cerciorarme de no equivocarme al confiar 100% en ti… así que buscando seguridad y por la tranquilidad de Jun Pyo fui a ver a tu abuelo para corroborar la información que me diste y pedí una segunda opinión…

\- Y cómo te fue con eso? Qué encontraste?

\- Encontré que… la situación era más grave de lo que imaginé o de lo que pude entenderte… en fin, quise ser sincero porque no quiero desconfianza entre nosotros, nunca la ha habido y no quiero que comience a haberla… Ji Hoo, tanto tú como Jun Pyo son mis hermanos y no quería que esto fuera causa de ruptura entre nosotros

\- No te preocupes, entiendo

\- Estará todo bien?

\- Todo bien, olvídalo… y gracias por la confianza… ahora llevémosle esto a las chicas –me dijo señalando la charola con dos platos de fruta que ya tenía lista y un par de tazas de té, - y esto para nosotros.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilo. Platicamos de todo y de nada. Más tarde llegó el abuelo, nos invitó a cenar y nos planteó el plan para llevar los cuidados de Jan Di una vez que regresara a su rutina. Cuando terminamos Ga Eul y yo nos despedimos y la llevé a su casa para después dirigirme a la mía. Ese día sí que fue agotador, me urgía un descanso.


	9. Cap 9 - Un año (parte 1)

_Hola amig s..._

 _Bueno, aquí empezaré a hacer un poco de resumen ya que no siempre se tienen situaciones interesantes... espero sus comentarios si algo de esto no les gusta..._

 _Gracias JHsgf82 & mary-chan19 por sus reviews... espero les siga gustando la historia!_

 _A leer!_

 **Capítulo 9 – UN AÑO (Parte 1)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir más rápido de lo que yo hubiera deseado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana que tenía dedicada a cuidar a Jan Di terminó y comencé con mis clases en la facultad de medicina. No que no estuviera expectante de todo lo nuevo que implicaba pero después de pasar todos los días todo el día con ella el ahora dedicar medio día a estar lejos se me hacía una eternidad. El consuelo que me quedaba era que esa semana la habíamos aprovechado al máximo. Para que no fuera pesado para ella el sentirse recluida con su "custodio de cabecera", como ella me llamaba, vigilándola las 24 horas del día elaboré un plan en donde después de un desayuno nutritivo la llevaba a pasear y antes de terminar el día íbamos a ver a sus padres para regresar a casa a descansar.

Poco a poco esa pesadez de los primeros días desapareció ya que fui acostumbrándome a mi nueva rutina en la que mientras yo iba a la escuela Jan Di estaba en el restaurante de avena, después iba a recogerla, en el camino comprábamos los alimentos para comer con el abuelo, dedicábamos la tarde a la clínica, donde yo sentía que aprendía más que en la escuela, e íbamos a casa los tres para cenar y descansar. Los fines de semana llevaba a Jan Di a convivir con su familia ya que el ajetreo de la semana no nos permitía que ella pasara tiempo con ellos. Al principio me sentía incómodo pero ellos eran muy buenos integrando a la gente a su familia, tanto que llegó el momento que deseaba los fines de semana expectante de saber cuál sería la nueva aventura en la que me meterían. Realmente todo eso era muy divertido.

Algunas horas de los fines de semana los dedicábamos a la reunión de los F4. Woo Bin y yo decidimos adoptar a las chicas como la sustitución de nuestros hermanos mientras ellos no estaban. Eso también fue divertido aunque algo diferente ya que no hacíamos lo que acostumbrábamos a hacer con los chicos pero el pasar tiempo juntos era bastante agradable.

Al pasar medio año de esa rutina el examen de Jan Di para entrar a la universidad llegó. Ella había estado estudiando duro pero aun así su puntaje no fue el suficiente para su ingreso con beca como ella lo deseaba. Jun Pyo por su parte y el abuelo y yo por la nuestra quisimos convencerla para que aceptara que pagáramos su colegiatura pero no accedió, antes nos dio sus razones para seguir por el camino que había elegido, quería que nos sintiéramos orgullosos de ella, al parecer no notaba lo muy orgulloso que yo me sentía, pero bueno, esa era ella, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas a su manera!

Después de otros 6 meses volvió a presentar, no sin antes haber recibido la ayuda de mi abuelo y mía en sus momentos de estudio. Tampoco quería aceptar nuestra ayuda pero en eso si no cedimos y al fin lo logró. Ella estaba muy feliz, a decir verdad todos lo estábamos, tanto que organizamos algo especial para celebrarlo.

Y así, el tiempo pasó. La recuperación completa de Jan Di se logró en 1 año aun siguiendo al pie de la letra todos los cuidados necesarios. Fue otro motivo de felicidad, pero mi felicidad se vino abajo cuando ella se mudó de nuevo a su casa, a pesar de que casi toda nuestra rutina seguía igual, el no tenerla en casa fue un golpe duro para mí.

 **Jan Di POV**

No lo podía creer! Un año había pasado!

Al principio fue tortuoso. Un año de la ausencia de Jun Pyo. Ausencia física porque estábamos en contacto todo el tiempo, a pesar de la diferencia de horarios y las actividades de cada uno no dejábamos de estar en constante comunicación, peleando por insignificancias, riéndonos de tonterías y hablando de cualquier cosa pero siempre en comunicación.

Por otro lado fue un año de cuidados. En un inicio era algo molesto para mí, pero igual lo agradecía. Mi sunbae siempre estaba al pendiente, tanto que en lugar de llamarlo "mi bombero" su nuevo mote fue "mi custodio" y es que me tenía marca personal casi las 24 horas del día. Pensé que cuando comenzara con la escuela me daría un respiro pero estaba equivocada porque entre Ga Eul y Woo Bin sunbae se las arreglaban para tenerme vigilada mientras él no estaba cerca. Las tardes de clínica cambiaron un poco pero puedo decir que para bien ya que Ji Hoo sunbae no mintió, me ayudaba en mis tareas auto-asignadas y a cambio me dejaba observar los procedimientos que el abuelo iba enseñándole.

Fue un año de vivir lejos de mi familia. No era la primera vez que vivíamos separados pero si era la primera en que lo hacía aunque ellos vivieran cerca. Al principio también era extraño pero me acostumbré pronto. Como retribución pasaba los fines de semana con ellos. La primera vez pensé que Ji Hoo sunbae me dejaría con ellos y luego volvería por mí pero se tomaba muy en serio su papel de guardia y aunque era incómodo para él tener trato con personas que no conocía se adaptó pronto a la forma de ser de mi familia, tanto que después al parecer se divertía y lo disfrutaba. Una tarde en que mi sunbae me agradeció por la oportunidad de experimentar el sentimiento de pertenecer a una familia, no pude evitar recordar que Jun Pyo alguna vez me dijo algo similiar y en verdad me alegraba que ellos pudieran sentirse así y valoraran a mi familia.

Mi tiempo con mi otra familia también fue provechoso en el transcurso de ese año y es que los F4 a pesar de cada uno tener sus horarios y actividades nos volvimos más unidos que nunca y digo nos volvimos ya que los chicos nos integraron al grupo como la versión femenina de sus hermanos. Nos divertíamos mucho pasando el tiempo que podíamos juntos. Ga Eul y yo nos veíamos a diario en el trabajo y a mi sunbae lo veía hasta en la sopa, pero aun así nunca me aburría de estar cerca de ellos.

En cuanto a mis estudios fue un golpe duro no haber pasado el examen la segunda vez que lo presenté. Jun Pyo hizo el coraje de su vida porque no lo dejé mover sus hilos para que me aceptaran aun con mis notas. Jo Hoo sunbae y el abuelo por su parte me insistieron mucho para que aceptara que ellos pagaran mi colegiatura.

\- Abuelo, sunbae… esto es algo que quiero hacer por mí misma –dije con determinación, después de un día de llorar mi frustración, - una vez alguien me dijo que si tenía un sueño no lo quitara de mi mente y que luchara por él aunque me llevara siglos… bueno, en honor a esa sabia persona que me dio ese buen consejo, lucharé por este sueño y lo haré a mi manera dando todo de mí. Agradezco mucho su intención de ayudarme pero seguiré adelante y no me rendiré… no importa cuántas veces tenga que hacer el examen o cuánto tiempo me lleve, lo lograré… quiero que estén orgullosos de mí!

No estaban muy convencidos con mi argumento pero decidieron apoyarme en mi decisión y ayudarme al estudiar, cosa que quise rechazar debido a que yo sabía que el abuelo con la clínica y la fundación y sunbae con todas sus actividades no tendrían tiempo pero en eso no los pude persuadir y después de meses más de estudio con su ayuda volví a intentarlo y al fin aprobé. No lo podía creer.

\- Yo sí lo creo Jan Di… tenía plena confianza en ti. Estudiamos muy duro, te esforzaste demasiado y esto es el resultado de ese esfuerzo en conjunto… me siento feliz por ti y sé que el abuelo tan pronto se entere no lo pasará por alto.

Sunbae tenía razón, tan pronto llegamos a casa el abuelo ya había organizado una reunión con nuestros amigos y mi familia para celebrar mi ingreso a la universidad.

Un mes después, luego de todo un año de cuidados, tratamiento y análisis frecuentes el abuelo nos dio la noticia de que mi salud estaba reestablecida. No pude evitar entristecerme. Estaba feliz de saberme fuera de peligro y de poder regresar con mis padres, pero algo en mí no quería dejar la casa y a las personas que por un año conformaron mi hogar. Sabía que sunbae y el abuelo estarían igual de tristes que yo pero nos consolé recordando que nuestra rutina seguiría siendo la misma y que lo único que cambiaría sería el que no dormiría bajo el mismo techo. Mi familia por su parte siguió incluyendo a mi sunbae en los planes de fin de semana y el aceptó feliz.


	10. Cap 10 - Un año (parte 2)

**Capítulo 10 – UN AÑO (Parte 2)**

 **Ga Eul POV**

El tiempo pasó. Fue un año algo intenso, entre los cuidados a Jan Di, que la verdad no eran muchos, era solo asegurarnos que comiera bien, a sus horas y no se excediera en sus actividades, mis clases en la universidad y las llamadas a diario con Yi Jung el tiempo se me fue volando. Era extraño, siempre pensé que estando lejos del chico del que me enamoré el tiempo se me haría eterno pero no fue así. Debió ayudar la comunicación constante con él y el siempre tenerlo presente en las conversaciones con mis amigos. Sí, eso debió ayudar. Pasar tiempo con ellos fue una nueva experiencia. Aunque pasar tiempo con Jan Di a diario no era raro para mí, pasarlo el fin de semana con ella si era nuevo y diferente ya que era tiempo compartido con Woo Bin sunbae y Ji Hoo sunbae, quienes se habían convertido en dos grandes amigos. Pude experimentar su amistad, aunque realmente mi amistad se hizo más estrecha con Woo Bin sunbae, en parte porque era el mejor amigo de Yi Jung y en otra porque la atención de Ji Hoo sunbae estaba dedicada casi por completo al bienestar de Jan Di por lo que Woo Bin sunbae tomó su roll de protector conmigo de tal forma que dejé de sentir la incomodidad inicial y el contar con él realmente me alegraba ya que en definitiva siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te cuide y te respalde y que mejor que fuera una persona con un corazón tan cálido, dispuesto a escuchar todo y a hacer de todo por el bienestar de a quienes quiere como familia.

 **Woo Bin POV**

El primer año de la partida de mis hermanos al extranjero fue un año realmente intenso para mí, entre la escuela, el trabajo en la compañía, el involucrarme un poco más en los asuntos de la familia y estar al pendiente de las chicas me tenían exhausto. Pude darme cuenta que mi vida poco a poco también fue cambiando. No me di cuenta realmente de ello cuando inició pero viendo en retrospectiva definitivamente ya no era el mismo. Todas mis actividades fueron haciendo que mis méritos de "don Juan" fueran perdiendo valor y es que cuando me quedaba algún tiempo libre prefería pasar un buen rato con mis mejores amigos a estar con la compañía que acostumbraba en el pasado.

Sé que mucho de ese cambio se debió a la influencia de mi amistad con Ga Eul y es que esa niña tenía el poder de que al platicar de mi vida me mostrara una perspectiva diferente a la que yo tenía, literalmente cambiando mi enfoque. Cuando comencé a tratarla, siempre pensé bien de ella pero no sabía que podía tener tanta buena influencia en las personas y en definitiva pude entender a Ji Hoo cuando me decía que estar cerca de Jan Di lo ayudaba a ser mejor persona.

 **Yi Jung POV**

El tiempo iba pasando no tan de prisa como hubiera querido. La escuela, las terapias y todo lo nuevo me iba ayudando a mantener mi mente ocupada lo cual me ayudaba a que todo fuera más soportable pero en definitiva extrañaba mi hogar.

Extrañaba a mis amigos.

Extrañaba a Ga Eul.

La mayoría del tiempo pensaba en ella, en lo bella que era por dentro y por fuera. Me ayudaba mucho el que pudiéramos hablar a diario. No importaba lo cansado que anduviera o tener que despertar más temprano que de costumbre con tal de poder tener mínimo una pequeña plática al día. También era reconfortante saber de ella en las pláticas con Woo Bin y es que lejos de molestarme me agradó mucho saber que ellos se habían hecho muy cercanos. Sobre todo me alegraba saber que mi hermano también estaba teniendo un cambio importante y en su vida gracias a las chicas pero más por su amistad con Ga Eul y es que gracias a ella estaba dejando esa rutina de "don Juan" que tenía. Yo por mi lado también estaba poniendo de mi parte y había dejado los hábitos de buscar chicas para pasar el rato. En fin, ese año sí que había sido productivo!

 **Jun Pyo POV**

El primer año en América fue un año de dura adaptación por lo que fue un año muy pesado. Varias veces estuve tentado a dejar todo por lo que estaba ahí y regresar corriendo a casa, a la comodidad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Y no es que no tuviera lujos y comodidad en mi nuevo hogar, pero el adquirir las responsabilidades que conllevaban dirigir SHINHWA, aunado a adaptarme a una cultura muy diferente a la mía y tener que asistir a clases a la vez era demasiado, eso sin mencionar la falta que Jan Di me hacía.

Después de la molestia inicial por su cercanía a Ji Hoo y sabiendo muy en mi interior que eso era lo mejor, luché con mis celos por un tiempo pero me convencí que esos dos realmente eran fieles a su palabra y que jamás me fallarían, por lo que decidí al fin confiar plenamente y dejar que esa incomodidad arruinara los momentos de comunicación que tenía con ella. Aparte, no podía negar que estaba realmente agradecido con él y con su abuelo por estar tan al pendiente de su salud y por los cuidados que estaban teniendo ellos y todos los que la rodeaban.

Fue duro adaptarme a no poder ver a Jan Di todas las veces que quería y conformarme con solo llamadas pero sus palabras de apoyo y entusiasmo ayudaban a seguir firme en la meta que me había trazado. Saber que ella también estaba teniendo algunos problemas para lograr su sueño hacían que quisiera intervenir para que lo lograra más fácilmente pero como era de esperarse no accedió por lo que de muchas discusiones sin éxito tuve que conformarme con aceptar sus métodos. En fin, esos éramos nosotros, discutiendo pero apoyándonos siempre.

Otra cosa que ayudó fue la comunicación con mis hermanos. A pesar de estar lejos siempre estábamos en contacto, sabiendo las novedades de cada uno, riéndonos de las tonterías que nos pasaban y aconsejándonos cuando lo necesitábamos. Me alegraba saber que los F4 tenían 2 integrantes más oficialmente, ya que Woo Bin y Ji Hoo incluyeron a las chicas en el grupo. El saber que Yi Jung no era el único que había dejado su vida desenfrenada, sino que también Woo Bin estaba cambiando sus hábitos era otra cosa que me confirmaba que esas 2 eran un gran beneficio para nosotros y bueno, la vida de Ji Hoo también tuvo cambios pero considerando que él siempre fue el más centrado de los 4 sus cambios no eran tan sorprendentes.

En fin, pasó un año pero aún restaban mínimo tres…!


	11. Cap 11 - Cambios (parte 1)

_Primero que nada agradezco muuuucho sus reviews, de verdad… me inspiran a seguir quebrándome la cabeza…_

 _Bueno, estuve dudando cómo continuar esta historia para que no se volviera tediosa ya que en los 2 capítulos anteriores del primer año transcurrido se me empezó a cerrar el panorama en cuanto a situaciones interesantes y no quiero aburrir a nadie, así que seguiré resumiendo los lapsos de tiempo en los que sienta que no hubiese podido pasar nada interesante pero espero que mi bloqueo pase pronto…_

 _También les aviso, en los próximos capítulos no escribiré casi de Ga Eul, Yi Jung y Woo Bin pero no he descartado poner sus POV en un futuro… ah! Y consideré usar un personaje que tuvo su participación "antagónica" pero que me gustó por lo que lo incluiré a partir de este capítulo, espero les guste, si no, espero sus comentarios._

 _Sin más rollo mareador, a leer!_

 **Capítulo 11 – CAMBIOS (Parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Después de mi ingreso a la universidad mi vida definitivamente cambió. El abuelo tenía razón cuando me decía que tendría que tomar decisiones en cuanto a mis rutinas porque por más que quisiera no podría abarcar todo. Quise probarle que mientras tuviera determinación lo lograría pero definitivamente los mayores tienen la razón la mayoría del tiempo y más pronto de lo que imaginé tuve que definir mis prioridades ya que entre el estudio, dedicar tiempo a los trabajos de investigación, el trabajo en el restaurante y las horas en la clínica no me quedaba tiempo casi ni para descansar así que después de meditarlo, la balanza se inclinaba a dejar mi trabajo en el restaurante, ya que no renunciaría a mi sueño y el tiempo en la clínica me beneficiaba por la experiencia que poco a poco podía ir adquiriendo, aunado a que realmente ya no necesitaba el trabajo. Mi padre, después de todo lo sufrido aprendió la lección y ya llevaba un tiempo siendo una persona responsable, cuidando la economía del hogar, además, el abuelo tenía un tiempo que, aunque yo no quería aceptar, remuneraba mi trabajo en la clínica.

Antes de tomar una decisión definitiva necesitaba un buen consejo, pero no podía venir de cualquier persona, ya que sabía que si lo hablaba con mi madre ella argumentaría que para elevar el estatus de los futuros parientes de Jun Pyo debía haber más ingresos a la casa. Por su parte, el hablarlo con Jun Pyo nos habría puesto en una discusión casi interminable ya que sabía que su plan sería querer aportar económicamente, cosa que yo no aceptaría por ningún motivo. Así que recurrí a la única persona que sabía que me daría un buen consejo libre de reproches, Ji Hoo sunbae. Su consejo fue sencillo pero convincente:

\- Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, cierto?

\- Sí sunbae, por eso es por lo que estoy pidiendo tu consejo, estoy echa bolas y no sé si me estoy precipitando.

\- Precipitando?... a decir verdad, creo que estabas tardando en dar tu brazo a torcer

\- Sunbae…

\- No dudo de tus capacidades, no me malentiendas. Conocí y recuerdo a una muy valiente y trabajadora Jan Di que atravesó por una crisis muy grande y aun así no se rindió. Conozco que tu determinación es enorme, pero recuerda lo que ha pasado cada vez que quieres exceder el límite de tus fuerzas. No hace mucho tiempo saliste de esa situación y aunque de verdad haces falta en casa, no quisiera verte enferma de nuevo…

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón dejé el trabajo en el restaurante de avena. Eso implicó pasar menos tiempo con Ga Eul, pero aun así al hacerlo podía de vez en cuando separar unas horas para vernos sólo nosotras y ponernos al día, ya que los fines de semana pasábamos tiempo con los chicos pero no era lo mismo cuando lo que se quiere es un tiempo de chicas.

La rutina de comunicación con Jun Pyo también cambió. Por la misma saturación en mis tareas y en las suyas ya no podíamos hablar tan seguido como queríamos. Pasamos a hablar sólo una vez al día cuando al principio hacíamo llamadas diarias y tiempo después nuestras tareas se volvieron tan pesadas que ya sólo hablábamos los fines de semana pero ambos estábamos consientes que alcanzar nuestros sueños implicaba esfuerzo y sacrificio. Fue difícil adaptarnos pero lo estábamos logrando.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Buscaba adaptarme a la ausencia de Jan Di en casa pero por más que me esforzaba no dejaba de sentir el vacío que ella dejó. Tal vez estaba siendo exagerado. Podía verla en la universidad en los pocos momentos libres que teníamos, y después podía pasar algo de tiempo con ella en la clínica del abuelo, pero sentía que eso no era suficiente. Odiaba saberme tan posesivo y sobre todo sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho de sentirme así, ya que entre ella y yo no había más que amistad. Aun así, agradecía que ella siguiera confiando en mí cuando tenía algún problema, o simplemente cuando deseaba ser escuchada.

Lo que me gustaba más de mi rutina por esos tiempos eran los fines de semana ya que era cuando más podía verla y es que el que su familia me siguiera incluyendo en sus planes de fin de semana era algo que realmente me divertía. No era que todos los fines de semana tuvieran planes especiales, pero era tan divertido que por simple que fuera, por su esencia, el pasar tiempo con ellos lo que hiciéramos se hacía especial.

Por otro lado también me gustaba que podía compartir tiempo con el abuelo fuera de la clínica y de los planes de la fundación. A veces incluíamos a Jan Di en esos planes, otras veces solo era tiempo de abuelo-nieto pero fuera como fuera eran momentos gratos y de mucho aprendizaje. En este tiempo había podido darme cuenta que mi abuelo era muy sabio. Había tenido sus errores en el pasado pero por lo general era una persona recta y humilde a pesar de ser alguien de renombre. Bastaba ver su conducta con la gente que asistía a la clínica por ayuda para darse cuenta que no era como los demás ex políticos ó personas que tienen cierta importancia pública. Por eso, su ejemplo, sus consejos y su percepción de la vida me hacían ver todo con más claridad. En definitiva había sido difícil para mí perdonar su abandono pero el trato diario me enseñó que no lo había hecho por los motivos que siempre pensé mientras lo culpaba. Eso y por supuesto la intervención de Jan Di en conjunto ayudaron a que me volviera muy unido a mi abuelo y a que pudiera reconocer que lo quería y que era feliz al tenerlo de nuevo en mi vida.

Las reuniones de F4 seguían siendo parte importante de cada fin de semana y es que tuvo que hacerse así, reuniones semanales por la carga de actividades que cada uno de nosotros tenía, a menos que hubiera algo que ameritara una reunión extraordinaria, ya fuera cumpleaños, alguna cosa especial que celebrar o que alguno necesitara ayuda en algo, pero eso era raro ya que hasta en eso nuestras vidas habían cambiado, ya no estábamos metidos siempre en el ojo del huracán. Por otro lado, mi comunicación con Yi Jung y Jun Pyo no era tan frecuente como lo era con Woo Bin pero aun así estaba enterado de lo más trascendental en sus vidas gracias a Ga Eul y Jan Di.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de dos años transcurridos al fin me había adaptado a todo mi entorno. No fue fácil. Los días en la universidad ya no eran tan tediosos para mí pero por mi forma de ser selectiva no contaba con ningún amigo aún después de todo ese tiempo transcurrido. Siempre fui muy testarudo por lo que no aceptaría abiertamente que necesitaba compañía, pero no sólo compañía de personas que me rodearan, sino me hacía falta constantemente un amigo en quien confiar, con quien platicar, salir, divertirme. Sentía que lentamente me estaba convirtiendo en Ji Hoo sólo que en una versión un tanto más amargada y dura y es que no ayudaba el disminuir mi comunicación con Jan Di por todas las actividades que teníamos los dos. Por fortuna, aunque tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta un día, en una reunión de sociedad a las que estaba obligado a asistir por negocios me topé de frente a nada más y nada menos que Ha Jae Kyung. Fue muy efusiva al saludarme, parecía que realmente le daba gusto encontrarme. Jamás pensé que podría ser así si llegábamos a encontrarnos, mucho menos después del intento de boda y de las consecuencias que imaginaba tuvo que enfrentar con sus padres por dejarlos en tal ridículo público.

\- Goo Jun Pyo!... qué haces aquí? – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo fuerte

\- Mono… – tuve que morderme la lengua debido a las personas que nos rodeaban, -perdón… quero decir, Ha Jae Kyung, yo vivo aquí, qué haces tú aquí?

\- Disculpen! – se dirigió a las personas que nos rodeaban y parecían tomar algo de interés en nuestras reacciones, - Goo Jun Pyo y yo nos conocemos de algún tiempo pero tenía mucho que no nos veíamos y como imaginarán, tenemos mucho qué platicar… - hizo una leve reverencia y se volvió a mí, - Vamos!

Juntos fuimos a una pequeña sala contigua al salón donde estaba la reunión donde había menos ruido y menos concurrencia y donde se podía hablar más cómodamente.

\- Así que vives aquí?... porqué?... desde cuándo?... y Jan Di?... no vino?... dónde está?

\- Mono! – dije en un fingido tono molesto, me alegraba verla pero debía disimular, - me dejarás responder alguna de las preguntas que lanzaste?

\- Si! Responde rápido…

\- Vivo aquí desde hace como 2 años, por negocios, ya sabes… Jan Di, en Corea… – dije mientras mi voz se iba apagando.

\- Cómo que en Corea? No me digas que ella y tú terminaron! Les dije que debían pedirme permiso para hacerlo!

\- No! Cómo se te ocurre! No terminamos mono, como siempre, haciendo conjeturas antes de tiempo!

\- Entónces?

\- Te importa si salimos de aquí?, – pedí casi en tono de súplica – te contaré pero no aquí…

\- Bien, vámonos!

Nos dirigimos a un lugar no muy lejano. Entramos a un edificio y de pronto nos encontramos en la sala de su departamento. Era un lugar elegante como era de esperarse siendo de la familia que era. Me ofreció algo de beber y se sentó en el sillón frente a donde estaba yo, expectante de lo que le fuera a contar. Así que sin más comencé. Tenía mucho tiempo que no platicaba así con nadie. Creo que solo podía conversar de esa manera con Ji Hoo, pero realmente necesitaba hablar y hablar por todo lo que no lo había podido hacer con ninguna persona de ese lado del mundo. Le quise hacer un resumen pero no fue posible porque ella preguntaba los detalles, así que la plática se extendió por horas, hasta que realmente estaba fatigado y me dí cuenta que en verdad había vivido mucho en ese tiempo que no nos veíamos, así que me despedí pero quedamos de vernos al día siguiente para terminar de ponernos al corriente.


	12. Cap 12 - Cambios (parte 2)

_Bueno, como pueden ver, quería darle un pequeño giro a la historia, que si, originalmente de centra en mis personajes favoritos Ji Hoo y Jan Di pero quise probar con meter algo de la historia de Jae Kyung porque en sí su personaje también me gustó mucho y aunque la hayan querido poner como una tipo villana me encantó su personalidad y su buen corazón… eso aunado que no se me ocurrían muchas cosas interesantes en la vida de mis personajes favoritos en ese periodo de tiempo…_

 _Sugerencias bienvenidas… aportes y críticas constructivas también!_

 _A leer!..._

 **Capítulo 12 – CAMBIOS (Parte 2)**

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Fue muy sorpresivo encontrarme a Jun Pyo en América. Cualquiera pensaría que siendo parte de una familia tan poderosa y con el pasado que habíamos tenido que habría estado enterada al menos de su vida en general, pero el exilio y tiempo de prueba puesto por mis padres no me habían dejado casi pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los negocios familiares en Sudamérica. Era mi castigo por haberlos puesto en ridículo a nivel mundial. Pero eso de encontrármelo de frente a unas horas de haber regresado "a casa" luego que mis padres al fin me levantaran el castigo fue casi como si el destino se burlara de mí. Siempre había pensado que cuando lo encontrara lo maldeciría, me le iría encima a golpes o yo que sé pero al parecer ese tiempo lejos del radar me ayudó a sanar y para sorpresa mía cuando lo vi me dio tanto gusto que no me importó quien estuviera alrededor y le di un abrazo que al parecer tuve contenido por todo ese tiempo.

Para conversar mejor, lejos de miradas invasoras y malintencionadas nos fuimos de ahí y aunque sabía que no era muy prudente lo llevé a mi nuevo departamento. Me contó mucho de su historia con Jan Di, tanto de su historia antes de mí, ya que antes jamás me enteré de los detalles de cómo empezaron, así como lo que pasó con ellos después del intento de boda. La plática era extensa y pude ver como sus fuerzas poco a poco se iban así que acordamos vernos al siguiente día para la continuación de su historia y si él quería, contarle la mía.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

A la mañana siguiente de mi encuentro con la "mono" debo decir que me sentí algo aliviado. Después de todo era reconfortante tener con quien hablar. Por ello y porque era fin de semana lo que significaba que después de una larga semana hablaría con Jan Di me levanté de muy buen humor y una vez que estuve listo, hice el enlace.

\- Cómo está mi Lavandera favorita?

\- Jun Pyo!... bien… exhausta!

\- No me digas… mucho trabajo?

\- Sí, trabajo de investigación… afortunadamente tengo ayuda pero creo que ya es hora de pedirle a la ayuda que valla a descansar… - dijo mientras giraba la cámara y enfocaba a un Ji Hoo profundamente dormido sobre varios libros de consulta… - vine a estudiar aquí por todo el material con que el abuelo cuenta, aparte de la información que Ji Hoo sunbae recopiló sobre el tema el año pasado, pero ya es tarde y aún no termino así que creo que me quedaré…

\- Está bien, es mejor a que andes en la calle a estas horas…

\- Si… y cómo te fue en el evento de esta semana? Fue tan terrible y tedioso como los anteriores?

\- Mmm, al principio, pero después no estuvo tan mal. Me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Ha Jae Kyung y ya sabes como es, comenzó a cuestionarme y terminé platicando como hacía mucho que no lo hacía…

\- De verdad!? Me alegro, creo que te hacía falta tener con quien conversar… y cómo está unnie?

\- Bien, quedé de verla hoy para terminar de ponernos al día… no te molesta o sí?

\- Claro que no! Al contrario, como dije, me alegra que tengas con quien platicar, ya te lo he dicho, ser solitario saca lo peor de ti…

\- Ashh lavandera… bueno, te ves muy cansada. Es mejor que duermas y mejor me hablas cuando despiertes… y dile a Ji Hoo que si te va a ayudar lo haga bien!

\- No es como si fuera su deber, verdad?… bueno, iré a descansar. Salúdame a unnie, y dile que agradezco que te tolere un ratito…

\- Jan Di!... Bueno, descansa!

Después de mi breve charla con Jan Di, me sentí molesto y apesadumbrado ya que últimamente así de breve se estaba haciendo nuestra comunicación. Yo sabía que lo que hacía era importante, que debía hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar su sueño, pero aun así no dejaba de ser frustrante. Ya no sólo era estar lejos físicamente, me sentía alejado de ella en muchos más aspectos de lo que me habría gustado reconocer. Tal vez por eso me sentía urgido de tener algún amigo a la mano y parecía que la chica mono era una buena opción.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Al día siguiente nos reunimos como habíamos quedado. Lamentablemente Jun Pyo no se veía de mejor ánimo que el día anterior. Fuimos a comer a un lugar que el eligió, debido a que ahora parecía conocer mejores sitios que yo por mi reciente regreso. Después de que nos entregaron lo que ordenamos comenzó a hablar donde se había quedado en su relato, como quien leyera un libro y le pusiera una seña para saber en qué parte del capítulo iba. Me contó aunque no con tanto lujo de detalle como yo hubiera querido, de cómo su madre se había empecinado en separarlos y lo que había hecho para obtener lo que quería, de cómo Jan Di intentó alejarse para que no dañaran a quienes la apoyaban, de su accidente y pérdida de memoria y de cómo al recobrar sus recuerdos lo había hecho poner en balanza su vida, de su decisión de hacerse cargo de los negocios. De pronto hizo una pausa, se disculpó por ser descortés y no haberme dado tiempo de hablar y me pidió que le contara de mí.

La verdad me parecía más interesante su vida. Todo parecía como sacado de una novela (^^) y quería escuchar más, sobre todo quería saber que había pasado con Jan Di, si seguían juntos, pero él insistió y comencé a contarle. Unos minutos después de haber comenzado a hablar me di cuenta de que Jun realmente no estaba prestando atención. Parecía ensimismado, o como si algo lo estuviera aplastando y haciendo que perdiera la respiración. Así que me aventuré a cuestionarlo.

\- Jun… estás bien?... Jun… Jun Pyo! –tuve que levantar un poco la voz.

\- Ah?

\- Tsshh… no sé qué es lo que te está molestando o abrumando pero parece que necesitas sacar todo de tu sistema… hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Decidí que debíamos salir de ahí, tal vez caminar y el aire frío de la ciudad le ayudaría. En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha comenzó a hablar.

\- Es Jan Di… siempre es Jan Di…

Comenzó a relatarme el resto de la historia, de lo que implicaba estar a cargo de los negocios. Tuvo que sacrificar el pasar tiempo con Jan Di y perderse del apoyo que debían darse mutuamente. Se escuchaba como una historia desalentadora y por un momento me alegré de que al menos yo no había tenido que vivir algo así. Traté de darle ánimos diciéndole que todo el sacrificio era para un bien mayor y que cada vez faltaría menos para que cosecharan los frutos de su esfuerzo. Dijo que estaba consciente de eso pero que aun así no dejaba de ser duro. Me contó también de lo solitario que ese tiempo había estado y como no tenía con quien desahogarse, entonces se disculpó por haber aprovechado la ocasión para sacar todas sus frustraciones. Le ofrecí mi sincera amistad y le dije que yo sabía lo que era no tener en quien confiar y que siempre que lo necesitara yo estaría dispuesta a escucharlo. Parecía avergonzado pero aun así aceptó.


	13. Cap 13 - Entrenamiento (parte 1)

_NOTA DE AUTOR: Durante los próximos capítulos regresaré la atención a mi pareja favorita... espero que hayan estado esperando algo de ellos…_

 _A leer!_

 **Capítulo 13 – ENTRENAMIENTO (Parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

La vida se había vuelto un caos. Las clases en la universidad cada vez se me hacían más difíciles, aunque aun así seguía encantándome la carrera que escogí. Definitivamente debía ser así para seguir adelante. Muchos estaban desertando y eso solo significaba que no tenían la suficiente determinación, pero eso era algo que a mí me sobraba. Era de las pocas cosas buenas que yo tenía en mí, así que pasara lo que pasara no me daría por vencida. Por esa determinación era por lo que no me rendía ni aunque mi relación con Jun Pyo pendía de un hilo, y no era que peleáramos, simplemente no había tiempo para eso. Yo esperaba que él entendiera. Ji Hoo sunbae por otro lado era un sol. Aparte de ayudarme a estudiar, explicarme cuando no entendía y fungir como chofer cuando lo requería, seguía siendo mi paño de lágrimas y quien me alentaba a tener paciencia y no rendirme con Jun Pyo.

Una noche en que salimos de la clínica y el abuelo y Ji Hoo sunbae me ayudarían a sacar adelante un proyecto de investigación de tantos que tenía últimamente, después de llegar a su casa y mientras cenábamos ellos comenzaron a hablar de algo que los estaba frustrando en la fundación. Al parecer los recursos seguían fluyendo gracias a los benefactores y se seguían teniendo gastos pero al parecer no estaban apoyando a tanta gente como ellos querían y hacía unos días en los medios se filtró una noticia que decía que la fundación no estaba recibiendo nuevos casos de gente que realmente requería ayuda y ponían por los suelos el nombre de los Yoon.

\- Es obvio que entonces alguien no está haciendo su trabajo –dije en un tono molesto, -por qué no investigan a fondo abuelo?

\- Es un poco complicado Jan Di –respondió mi sunbae

\- Ya se han hecho auditorías pero nada está fuera de lo normal… los números cuadran –dijo el abuelo

\- Mmm… ya veo… pero… quién se encarga de las auditorías?

\- Bueno, Ji Hoo y yo últimamente no hemos podido estar tan al pendiente por lo que la gente de confianza se ha encargado de conseguir los auditores… en sí, el manejo de la fundación está recayendo en ellos

\- Pues entonces yo no diría que son gente de mucha confianza abuelo

\- Qué sugieres niña?

\- No sé exactamente abuelo, pero bueno, sabemos que el dinero corrompe a la gente y que el principio de todos los males es el amor al dinero… qué tal si, contrataras a alguien de extrema confianza, que sepas que no se venderá y lo llevan a auditar y están al pendiente mientras se realiza la auditoría?... y si alguien de ustedes hiciera una pausa en la clínica y se dedicara a evaluar los casos para las admisiones en lugar de dejarlo en manos de terceros?

\- Mmm, en cierta forma parece una buena idea

\- Abuelo, yo no veo muy viable todo ese plan... –replicó Ji Hoo sunbae, - digo, suena bien, pero, quién dejaría el trabajo de la clínica para dedicarse a la fundación? Si yo me dedico a eso, el trabajo de la clínica será mucho para ti, y la verdad no me gustaría que tú fueras e hicieras corajes con lo que se pueda descubrir… aparte, yo no soy muy bueno tratando con las personas para lo de las evaluaciones…

\- Se requerirían 2 personas para las 2 tareas diferentes, alguien sólo no podría… -evaluó el abuelo

De pronto nos quedamos callados, evaluando y buscando posibles soluciones, ya fuera para realizar el plan que les expuse o para idear algún plan que requiriera menos movimientos estratégicos.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Definitivamente estudiar medicina había sido una buena elección, parecía como si hubiera nacido para eso. Podía darme cuenta que era como si lo trajera en la venas ya que no requería mucho estudio o esfuerzo para sacar adelante las materias que llevaba. Veía a mi alrededor que todos parecían una especie de zombies, estudiando a deshoras y demás y agradecía no necesitar esforzarme tanto, pero lo hacía, y no por mí. Me daba pesar ver a Jan Di esforzarse tanto, y no era porque no tuviera capacidad, la tenía pero se exigía aún más, buscando que sus notas fueran sobresalientes para así conservar su beca. El abuelo y yo tratamos de convencerla de no hacerlo por el desgaste que veíamos pero nadie podía hacerla entrar en razón una vez que tenía algo en su cabeza, así que el tiempo que no dedicaba a estudiar lo mío lo dedicaba a ayudarla a ella.

Lo que sí me traía de cabeza esos últimos días era la situación presentada en la fundación. Trataba de mostrarme tranquilo para así darle tranquilidad a mi abuelo, pero una noche mientras cenábamos no pude evitar que habláramos sobre el tema. Jan Di escuchaba con atención y de pronto comenzó a analizar y darnos una posible solución. Era difícil concretar ese plan, era bueno pero requería de dedicación, sobre todo de tiempo, cosa que ni el abuelo ni yo teníamos. Comenzamos a evaluar en silencio.

\- Lo tengo! –de pronto gritó el abuelo, haciendo que Jan Di y yo pegáramos un brinco ya que estábamos absortos en nuestras maquinaciones. –ustedes son perfectos para el trabajo!

\- ¡Nosotros!? –dijimos a una voz

\- pero abuelo, la clínica, la escuela… aparte, yo… yo no estoy a la altura de algo así… definitivamente no estás considerando los contras! –dijo Jan Di

\- Claro que estoy considerando… yo había planeado dejarlos descansar en sus vacaciones, por tanto esfuerzo lo tienen más que ganado, pero debido a esta situación quiero pedirles que se encarguen… Piénsenlo!... es perfecto para su entrenamiento!

\- ¡Entrenamiento!? –volvimos a preguntar a coro

\- Claro, entrenamiento… Ji Hoo, yo no viviré para siempre, así que en algún momento tú tendrás que ser el responsable del manejo de la fundación, de la clínica y de todo lo perteneciente a la familia, así que necesitarás entrenamiento. Esta situación realmente es más una oportunidad para tu preparación… por otro lado, Jan Di… tu… bueno, me encantaría que algún día fueras el brazo derecho de mi nieto en cuanto al manejo de la clínica por lo menos, pero de igual forma, si vemos fríamente por tu futuro con… bueno, no creo que te vallan a dejar estar muy desligada a los negocios en SHINHWA, así que también requieres adquirir experiencia, y que mejor aprender de una forma tranquila y de la mano de quienes no te vamos a juzgar…

Los argumentos del abuelo eran contundentes. No había forma de refutarlos. Cabe mencionar que me dolió escucharlo insinuar sobre el futuro de Jan Di y Jun Pyo pero era algo a lo que me tenía que acostumbrar.


	14. Cap 14 - Entrenamiento (parte 2)

**Capítulo 14 – ENTRENAMIENTO (Parte 2)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Lamentaba haber abierto la boca y dar semejante idea ya que cuando al abuelo le entraba una idea en la cabeza… mmm… bueno, en eso éramos casi iguales. Nos pidió que no nos preocupáramos por eso antes de tiempo sino que nos concentráramos en los exámenes que teníamos a la vuelta de la esquina y en la entrega de trabajos finales, que él armaría el plan y cuando saliéramos de vacaciones el show comenzaría. La verdad es que aunque hubiera querido pensar el ello no lo hubiera logrado mi pensamiento en realidad estaba totalmente enfocado a los estudios. Cuando los exámenes terminaron me sentí aliviada de haber aprobado todos satisfactoriamente pero entonces, la agonía y el nerviosismo por la nueva tarea comenzó. Quería negarme pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo por el bien de las 2 personas que habían estado conmigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores y es que no soportaba que su buen nombre y sobre todo lo que ellos querían lograr se viera manchado por culpa de terceros.

Le conté a Jun Pyo sobre la situación y la idea del abuelo. Lo noté molesto pero no quería decirme las razones, hasta que después de mucha insistencia me dijo que su plan era hacerme viajar a verlo en esas vacaciones. Me sentí triste de no poder complacerlo pero definitivamente mi instinto me llevaba a ir contra la injusticia y quería desenmascarar a quien estuviera detrás de todo ese embrollo, así que con dolor de mi corazón decliné su oferta, aun sabiendo que esa decisión sería reprochada una y otra vez en el futuro.

El día de acudir a la fundación llegó. El abuelo nos había dado el plan. Ya había conseguido a un auditor confiable y decidió que nos presentáramos todos juntos para anunciar las directrices que ahora se tomarían.

A Ji Hoo sunbae le tocaba la parte que yo consideraba más difícil. Analizar junto con el auditor todos los manejos internos, tanto el flujo de recursos, los lineamientos que tomaban, etc. Por otro lado, el abuelo me presentó como la encargada de entrevistas y evaluación de situaciones de las personas que acudieran en busca de apoyo, en otras palabras, sería el primer filtro. Me encargaría de asegurarme que las personas que acudían a la fundación recibieran el trato y la ayuda que requerían de manera justa. Y sin más preámbulo pusimos manos a la obra. Debo reconocer que el voto de confianza que Ji Hoo sunbae y el abuelo pusieron en mí me hizo sentir agradecida y me prometí a mí misma que daría lo mejor de mí y que no los decepcionaría.

Fue excitante pero también desgastante el recibir a la gente que acudía a la fundación por ayuda. Era grato ver que la fundación era realmente lo que los padres de mi sunbae deseaban, porque de verdad se buscaba curar al mundo con el arte. El desgaste era más emocional ya que después de varios días de recibir a personas que tanta necesidad me tenía sumida en un estado de depresión al escuchar tantas historias y buscar la manera de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaran. Ver a tantos pequeños acudir en compañía de sus padres para buscar una oportunidad de sobresalir y sobre todo recibir sus cálidas sonrisas una vez que se sabían seleccionados era lo que hacía que hubiera un foco de esperanza.

Al término de la primera semana el abuelo pidió que nos reuniéramos en su casa para evaluar el desempeño y lo encontrado.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

No imaginaba que tan cansado era auditar una fundación de tal magnitud. Después de una semana el auditor y yo encontramos un pequeño indicio. Como Jan Di sospechó, estaba ocurriendo un desvío de recursos. Necesitábamos investigar aún más a fondo pero el auditor me comentó que con el indicio que encontramos se abría una brecha para poder dar con el responsable y poner fin a lo que sucedía en cuanto a los recursos. El auditor presentó lo que llevábamos de investigación al abuelo en la reunión de evaluación del plan. Todo iba bien pero cuando tocó el turno de que Jan Di diera su reporte se quebró. Yo no podía creer que no había notado su estado por estar tan concentrado en mi tarea pero claramente Jan Di no se veía bien.

\- Abuelo… -dijo con voz quebrada, -no sé por dónde empezar

\- Que sucede hija? qué encontraste?

\- Abuelo, de verdad… ustedes son ángeles!... yo, estoy muy agradecida por conocer a personas como ustedes… Sunbae, el legado que tus padres dejaron es muy grande y muy bello, y ahora estoy realmente agradecida de la oportunidad que me dan de formar parte de ese sueño… pero… estoy devastada! –y sin poder continuar por un momento rompió a llorar

Fui a su lado y la abracé buscando darle fuerza.

\- Hay tanta necesidad!... hay tanta gente con problemas realmente fuertes!... a mí, mis amigos los F4 me consideraban como que era una luchadora, pero no soy nada comparada con la gente que acude a la fundación por ayuda abuelo… es realmente duro hacer una selección. Sé que no se puede ayudar a todos y hay que evaluar con cabeza fría pero no entiendo como era que rechazaban tantos casos… esta semana ha sido de verdad desgastante emocionalmente, no quería aceptarlo, pero es así…

Se limpió las lágrimas, se controló un poco y siguió con su informe y entonces su tono se volvió severo

\- Antes de comenzar a realizar yo las evaluaciones quise primero observar las entrevistas que hacían los encargados del área así que observé desde cierta distancia. Como dije, sé que uno debe tener cierta frialdad pero usaban demasiada para mi gusto. De 5 casos que los dejé evaluar sólo observando ví que 3 eran críticos, realmente para considerar dar el apoyo inmediato pero a los 5 les dijeron que no había oportunidad, que por la crisis que actualmente atravesaba el país los recursos eran limitados y que los pondrían en una lista de espera para cuando hubiera oportunidad, eso a mí me deja ver que lo de los recursos es algo en lo que no sólo está involucrada una sola persona y habrá que investigar a fondo.

\- Muy bien, quiero que cerremos el tema por ahora. Los veo agotados y ahora veo porqué. Han tenido más resultados de lo que esperaba. Quiero que este fin de semana se me relajen… y Jan Di… hija, sé que es agotador ver el lado crudo del mundo, me ha tocado estar en ese lugar que estás ocupando y sabía a lo que te ibas a enfrentar pero tengo confianza en ti. No te habría puesto a manejar algo así si no supiera que puedes hacerlo. Lo mismo va para ti nieto… estoy orgulloso del trabajo que han venido realizando… Jan Di, Ji Hoo… gracias! –eso último lo dijo mientras nos abrazaba a ambos al mismo tiempo.


	15. Cap 15 - Entrenamiento (parte 3)

**Capítulo 15 – ENTRENAMIENTO (Parte 3)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Después de una cena rápida, pregunté a Jan Di si quería quedarse en casa o si quería que la llevara a la suya. Realmente deseaba que ella considerara quedarse. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Sabía que su gran corazón estaba dolido a causa de todo lo que le había tocado ver y me sentía enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber notado desde que le empezó a afectar y sentía que debía disculparme con ella por mi falta de atención.

\- De hecho sunbae, iba a pedir si podía quedarme… necesito a mi bombero –dijo con pesar y también algo cohibida.

Era raro que ella fuera así de directa pero después de lo sucedido era comprensible que quisiera desahogarse. El abuelo escuchó y entendió de lo que hablábamos y me dio una leve señal de aprobación. No era que fuera muy afecto a que pasáramos el tiempo en privacidad pero después de un día que le expliqué las razones por las que de vez en cuando lo hacíamos entendió y me dio su voto de confianza.

Una vez en su recámara quise comenzar a disculparme.

\- Lo siento Jan Di, realmente lo siento mucho… no debí descuidarte

\- Sunbae, no digas eso… no es tu obligación estar ahí siempre, y aun así, también estabas saturado… yo… -dijo con una sonrisa de ironía, - pensé que llevaría la parte más fácil, sin tener que lidiar con números pero me equivoqué… sabes, no he podido dormir en los últimos 2 días… no quiero que el abuelo sepa esto porque va a querer sacarme del plan y yo quiero ayudar hasta que terminemos sunbae…

\- Pero Jan Di, eso afecta tu salud, tú lo sabes bien…

\- Lo sé, por eso pedí quedarme… porque, cada vez que mi insomnio aflora tú me ayudas a mantenerlo a raya… contigo puedo hablar, llorar, estudiar y dormir cuando en otro lado no lo consigo… necesitaba a mi mejor amigo sunbae...

Escuchar eso fue la segunda sorpresa de la noche. Sabía que ella confiaba en mí y lo agradecía pero jamás me había dado ese título. "Mejor amigo". Realmente comencé a sentir como que flotaba. No me daba para nada la esperanza de que algún día podría verme como hombre, pero de amigo a mejor amigo sentía que había una gran diferencia, como si hubiera subido de nivel sin siquiera intentarlo.

\- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para todo eso y más…

\- Lo sé… -se quedó pensativa como vacilando un momento, - sunbae… hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte pero no me he atrevido…

\- Pregunta

\- Tu… tienes algún mejor amigo? Con quién te desahogas cuando realmente lo necesitas? Porque… bueno… sé que no soy yo…

Pude ver pena y también tristeza en su mirada cuando terminó de preguntar. Incluso decepción. No quería que se sintiera así. Realmente jamás me había puesto a analizar que no, no tenía a nadie a quien pudiera contarle todo lo que sentía. A decir verdad, haciendo un recuento, yo había logrado ser mejor amigo de Jun Pyo, hasta cierto punto de Woo Bin y de Yi Jung, de Jan Di, pero no, no había nadie así para mí.

\- Realmente yo… jamás lo había considerado Jan Di, pero si me pongo a pensar, creo que mi mejor amiga es… la música

Volteó y me vio realmente muy extraño. Sonreí por su reacción y comencé a explicar mi punto antes de que realmente pensara que era un loco.

\- Verás… nunca me he sentido cómodo hablando con las personas abiertamente de lo que siento. Eso siembre ha sido una dificultad para mí, pero mi forma de descargar todas las emociones y sentimientos ha sido escribiendo música. Me ha funcionado muy bien…

\- Entonces… quieres decir que… las melodías que te he escuchado interpretar son… tuyas?... son tus…

\- Así es…

\- Bueno, no puedo negar que la música que escribes es muy bella, pero… no te gustaría alguna vez confiar en alguien? Alguien que pueda escuchar lo que tienes que decir, y que pueda ayudarte o decirte algo para animarte?

\- Pues, nunca había pensado en ello… tal vez sería bueno…

\- Y… qué es lo que dicen tus canciones? Tienen letra o sólo es la bella música?

\- Hay algunas letras, pero en realidad me enfoco más en las melodías…

Se quedó callada por un momento, como meditando o teniendo una discusión interna y de pronto habló:

\- Sunbae… si alguna vez… tú… necesitas un mejor amigo… yo… yo… me gustaría ser considerada como una opción… bueno, si tú quieres…

 **Jan Di POV**

Siendo sincera, la última semana fue tan agotadora y desgastante anímicamente para mí que en la junta de evaluación con el abuelo no pude contenerme y a pesar de querer ser fuerte y mostrar mis resultados como si nada pasara, no resistí y me quebré. Mi sunbae, como siempre, me dio fortaleza para poder dar mi informe. El abuelo fue muy comprensivo y reiteró una vez más la confianza depositada en nosotros. Después de terminar la reunión cenamos juntos. Yo realmente me sentía avergonzada de pedir un favor pero había sido todo tan abrumador para mí que había perdido el sueño después de media semana de estar enfocada. Cuando lograba dormir entonces soñaba con algunos de los casos y despertaba angustiada para pasar un largo rato despierta, intentando resolver el problema y queriendo inútilmente dormir. Me sentía agotada y necesitaba desahogarme para poder continuar. Existían sólo 2 personas con las que realmente era capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, Ga Eul había aprovechado las vacaciones para ir de visita con sus familiares que vivían fuera de la ciudad, así que, con toda la pena que sentía, decidí pedirle a mi sunbae apoyo.

Cuando le dije que no había podido dormir bien quiso comenzar a regañarme. Yo la esperaba eso. Él siempre se preocupaba por mi salud y sabía que eso me traería una reprimenda, pero debía dejarle en claro que por eso necesitaba ayuda de mi mejor amigo. Lo dije sinceramente pero al decirlo algo en mi cabeza hizo clic. A decir verdad ya tenía tiempo preguntándome como era que hacía mi sunbae para siempre estar bien, quien sería su paño de lágrimas, si habría alguien especial para él como él lo era para mí con quien pudiera desahogarse y en ese momento me atreví a preguntarle.

Su respuesta fue sorprendente para mí. No era posible que alguien no tuviera a quien platicarle sus penas. No podía creerlo inicialmente, pero después recordé lo solitario que siempre había sido, aunque siempre imaginé que tal vez alguno de los F4 tendría esa función, pero no, entonces algo en mí me hizo querer serlo y lo dije, aunque no estaba segura que él lo fuera a tomar bien o si pensaría que era un atrevimiento de mi parte. Puso una cara sorprendida y después de un momento me dijo con una dulce sonrisa:

\- Muchas gracias Jan Di… de verdad… pero, no sé cómo es eso de tener mejores amigos en ese sentido… yo, siempre consideré a Jun Pyo, Woo Bin y Yi Jung mis mejores amigos, me conocen muy bien, pero nunca he sido de platicar mis cosas… no soy bueno en eso…

\- Bueno sunbae, cuesta un poco de trabajo al principio, encontrar en quién confiar, pero cuando lo encuentras es… gratificante… el tener mejores amigos que te escuchen, te valoren, te acepten, te consuelen, te comprendan y te apoyen es… lo máximo!

\- Eso de ser mejor amigo suena a mucho trabajo, debe ser difícil… -dijo en tono serio pero con un atisbo de diversión

\- Tal vez… mmm… no lo sé… dímelo tú...

\- Bueno, bueno, a lo que vinimos… soy todo oídos… cuéntame, por qué no has podido dormir?

Comencé a relatarle algunos de los casos que más me habían impactado, lo triste e inútil que me sentía de no poder ayudar personalmente a todos, y las pesadillas recurrentes que tenía sobre estar viviendo las situaciones que muchas familias viven. No pude evitar comenzar a llorar en algunas partes de mi relato. Él me escuchó con paciencia y prestándome mucha atención. Me consoló diciendo que aunque no tuviera las posibilidades de hacer todo lo que quería por esas personas estaba haciendo mi parte, que estaba realmente haciendo un muy buen trabajo al evaluar todo y que no debía cargarme con los problemas de los demás, que era bueno preocuparse y tener sensibilidad, que era de las cosas que admiraba de mí pero que no debía dejar que eso afectara mi vida…

\- Es diferente preocuparse que ocuparse Jan Di… el preocuparse no ayuda, el ocuparse es lo importante… y tú te estás ocupando. Estás haciendo más que muchas otras personas que podrían ayudar y no lo hacen. Nuestra fundación necesita más personas como tú y yo estoy orgulloso de tener a una amiga que me enseña cada día cosas importantes.

Continuamos platicando por un rato más y comenzó a hacerse tarde. Yo no quería que el tiempo de ir a la cama llegara porque tenía miedo de no conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

\- Debes intentarlo, no tengas miedo –dijo con su voz tranquilizadora –quieres que toque algo para ti?

\- Puedes sunbae? No te molesta?

\- Claro que no, prepárate para dormir, ahora vuelvo…

Se fue y regresó con su violín. Le pedí si me podía tocar de las melodías que hubiera escrito. Sonrió un poco cohibido y asintió, entonces comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa, yo no era conocedora pero notaba algo triste en ella aunque no dejaba de ser bella. No fue suficiente para quedarme dormida y entonces tocó otra en la que sentí un toque como de alegría en sus notas, era tranquilizante, tanto que comencé a escucharla cada vez más y más lejos hasta que no supe más.


	16. Cap 16 - Entrenamiento (parte 4)

**Capítulo 16 – ENTRENAMIENTO (Parte 4)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

La plática con Jan Di me movió un poco. No era que jamás hubiera pensado la necesidad que había en el mundo, pero me sentí de pronto aludido y es que indirectamente a través de la fundación ayudábamos a muchos pero sentía que personalmente no había hecho nada por nadie.

Pensando en eso, salí de la habitación de Jan Di una vez que pudo conciliar el sueño, me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de agua y me topé con mi abuelo.

\- Cómo está? –preguntó con preocupación en su rostro

\- Mejor abuelo, aunque claramente le afectó dice que va a seguir…

\- Esa niña vale oro hijo…

\- Lo sé… abuelo… -dudé en continuar la charla porque consideraba que ya era tarde para el abuelo pero realmente quería hablar con él

\- Dime nieto…

\- Sabes, ver a Jan Di tan afectada y escuchar sus razonamientos me puso a pensar en que, realmente yo nunca he hecho nada por nadie… es claro que a través de la fundación se ayuda a mucha gente pero en lo personal no… soy tan egoísta como me siento?

\- Hijo, no eres egoísta… es normal ver todo diferente cuando te acercas a quienes más necesitan y de repente sentir que no se ha hecho lo suficiente, lo he sentido, pero tú hijo mío eres una persona bondadosa… basta ver como ayudas a Jan Di…

\- Pero eso es porque… por… porque ella es mi amiga

\- Por lo que sea, el hecho es que si fueras egoísta te preocuparías por tus propios intereses y no sólo es por ella hijo, el hecho de que estés estudiando medicina deja ver tu interés por otros, así como el trabajo que vienes realizando en la clínica… en fin, lo que quiero decirte es que cuando se tiene un corazón bondadoso no importa cuánto hagas por los demás, nunca sentirás que es suficiente

Las palabras del abuelo me dieron tranquilidad.

El fin de semana transcurrió con la normalidad habitual, vimos a la familia de Jan Di y pasé un tiempo agradable con ellos, Jan Di habló con Jun Pyo y pude saludarlo, lo único fuera de lo común fue que no tuvimos la reunión de F4 debido a que Ga Eul no se encontraba en la ciudad y Woo Bin dijo estar ocupado con una cita, algo que me intrigó un poco ya que jamás cancelaba nuestras reuniones por ninguna chica.

 **Jan Di POV**

La plática con mi sunbae y el tiempo de descanso que tuve el fin de semana me ayudaron a renovar fuerzas para continuar la labor en la fundación. Seguía sintiendo tristeza al recibir más y más casos para evaluar pero fue mayor la satisfacción de saber que estaba poniendo mi granito de arena.

Una semana y media después Ji Hoo sunbae convocó a reunión urgente con el abuelo. Descubrió todo lo que andaba mal. Una de las personas de más confianza era quien estaba haciendo todo el desvío de recursos. También descubrimos que la gente de admisiones no estaba involucrada en ello, sólo daban la información que les llegaba pero eso no justificaba su frialdad en el trato con las personas que llegaban por lo que al día siguiente el abuelo nos acompañó hasta la fundación para tener la junta con el personal. A la persona que estaba defraudando no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su culpa y comprometerse a devolver lo que había tomado. Obviamente perdió su trabajo pero pudo ser peor. Por otro lado, hablamos con las personas del área que supervisé, el abuelo les reprobó su falta de sensibilidad y se les mostró los criterios que debían considerar para las evaluaciones de los casos y así pudieran brindar el apoyo requerido.

Al salir de la fundación el abuelo nos invitó a comer. Ahí pudimos hablar de lo que la experiencia significó para cada uno de nosotros. El abuelo expresó lo orgulloso que estaba. Mi sunbae estaba muy contento de haber hecho un buen trabajo y yo no necesitaba decir que estaba de lo más emocionada de que todo hubiera salido mejor de lo planeado.

\- Abuelo… sé que fue agotador y hasta cierto punto doloroso para mí, pero fue una gran experiencia… tenías razón, gracias!... no sé exactamente como esto me ayudará en el futuro pero si sé algo, quiero seguirlo haciendo, quiero seguir ayudando… me gustaría seguir contribuyendo de alguna forma a lo que se hace en la fundación… crees que haya algo más en lo que yo pudiera ayudar ahí?

\- Oh hija! Siempre habrá algo que hacer ahí y yo estaré más que agradecido si tú nos sigues ayudando, pero buscaremos otra área para ti, no quiero que sigas padeciendo

\- Pero abuelo, yo no creo que pueda ser útil en otra cosa… no tengo experiencia en nada más…

\- Yo creo que sí puedes Jan Di –respondió ni sunbae, -realmente no tenías experiencia en ese campo tampoco y lo hiciste bastante bien

\- Es verdad niña, ya buscaré tareas para ti, pero quiero aclarar algo –dijo poniendo un tono algo severo, - no quiero que por la ayuda que des en la fundación desenfoques tu atención a lo más importante que es seguir en tu preparación profesional

-Claro que no abuelo, ese es mi sueño, no lo haría…

\- Bien!...

El abuelo nos instó a tomar un descanso los días restantes de las vacaciones para así recobrar fuerzas, pero a pesar de que si había sido cansado yo no quería estar sin hacer nada en los días que me restaban de vacaciones por lo que seguí acudiendo a la clínica, lo cual había extrañado hacer. Aunque el abuelo me reprendió no le quedó más que aceptar mi ayuda. Creo que mi sunbae pensó igual que yo y sin ponernos de acuerdo seguimos con nuestra tarea de observar, apoyar al abuelo y seguir aprendiendo.

Esos días quise también tener un poco más de comunicación con Jun Pyo pero no fue tan frecuente como pensé hacerlo ya que él tenía cosas importantes que hacer en la compañía.

En fin, esas sí que habían sido unas vacaciones productivas y de crecimiento!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Pasadas casi 2 semanas el trabajo arduo y la investigación exhaustiva rindieron frutos. Pudimos dar con el origen del desfalco. En realidad Jan Di tenía razón, la persona de más "confianza" era quien estaba desviando los recursos. Fue sorpresivo para el abuelo pero estaba agradecido de que al fin se pudiera descubrir todo.

Jan Di siguió con sus labores pero me alegraba que ya no estuviera tan angustiada y me alegró aún más ver que aunque las cosas en la fundación comenzarían a marchar bien ella estaba interesada en seguir participando activamente. Me sentía orgulloso de tener una amiga como ella y después de esa noche de consolarla y de la plática con mi abuelo mi deseo también era tener mayor participación en la fundación.

Para dar por cerrado el penoso asunto por el que atravesamos el abuelo tuvo que dar una rueda de prensa aclarando la situación para que la fundación no se viera afectada, tanto por los benefactores como por los beneficiados, explicando la realidad de lo encontrado y reiterando el compromiso que la fundación tenía para con la sociedad.

El resto de las vacaciones lo pasé apoyando en la clínica. Si bien estaba agotado quería seguir aprendiendo del abuelo, y no quería aburrirme solo, así que dediqué bien el tiempo.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Tenía algún tiempo planeando algo realmente especial para ver a Jan Di. Deseaba ir a Corea pero sabía que si iba no querría regresarme y terminar lo que me propuse hacer así que pensé que lo más viable era pagarle un viaje y así ella podría conocer Nueva York y sobre todo podría pasar tiempo con ella mostrándole todo disfrutando de la bella ciudad con la chica a la que amaba, pero no accedió. Me sentí frustrado ya que una vez más anteponía otras personas y situaciones antes que disfrutar de su tiempo libre conmigo. Entendía que la situación por la que la fundación de Ji Hoo estaba pasando y por qué ella quería ayudar pero no dejaba de molestarme que tuviera otras prioridades.

En esos días contar con la amistad de Jae Kyung fue muy útil. Ella me escuchó y me ayudó a entender y/o recordar que en sí, esa naturaleza de Jan Di era una de las cosas por las que me enamoré de ella y que debía ser paciente. Así que por más que quisiera seguir enojado con ella no podía del todo. Me alegró cuando me informó que habían podido dar con la raíz del problema, pero ya no pude hacerla viajar debido a que mi agenda se apretó, así que tuve que resignarme y esperar a que hubiera alguna otra oportunidad para poder verla.


	17. Cap 17 - Sorpresivo (parte 1)

_NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola de nuevo… bueno, hoy voy a tratar de regresar la atención a un personaje que había dejado un poquito olvidado pero que también me encanta… espero que les guste este capítulo…_

 _A leer!_

 **Capítulo 17 – SORPRESIVO (parte 1)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Después de estar enfocado en la fundación por casi 3 semanas y de lo absorbente que eso fue, comencé a prestar atención a lo que estaba descuidando un poco, mi familia. Una tarde me puse a analizar que los F4 ya no nos habíamos reunido en un tiempo.

Por un lado Ga Eul había salido a un viaje aprovechando sus vacaciones. Jan Di y yo habíamos estado ocupados y queríamos descansar mientras se podía pero normalmente a Woo Bin no le importaba que cosas tuviéramos pendientes, para él, el vernos el fin de semana se había convertido en ley y siempre buscaba la manera de aunque fuera poco el tiempo que compartiéramos nos viéramos, y ahora parecía ocupado siempre. Si bien era cierto que su vida se había vuelto ajetreada igual que la de todos, siempre hacía espacio los fines de semana.

Mi preocupación creció conforme los días pasaban sin tener noticias de él. Jan Di notó mi distracción una tarde.

\- Sunbae, estás bien?... te noto preocupado… puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Sí estoy algo preocupado Jan Di… es Bin, no he escuchado de él últimamente.

\- Es verdad, tampoco he tenido noticias de él… sunbae, crees que le haya pasado algo? –dijo poniéndose ansiosa

\- No… no lo sé… las malas noticias viajan rápido y quiero suponer que si así fuera ya lo sabríamos…

\- Qué podemos hacer sunbae?

\- Creo que iré a buscarlo…

 **Woo Bin POV**

Mi vida seguía sufriendo cambios constantemente. No podía ignorarlos y conforme iba pasando el tiempo cada día meditaba más y más en la evolución que estaba teniendo.

Al principio fueron sutiles pero poco a poco la perspectiva que yo tenía de la vida también cambió. Muy a menudo me encontraba cuestionándome las decisiones que iba tomando cuando antes no me importaría en lo absoluto.

Un día estuve a punto de tener un encontronazo con mi padre debido al manejo de los asuntos del clan. Ya tenía un tiempo pensando en la manera de evadir esa responsabilidad. El tener directa o indirectamente a Jan Di y a Ga Eul en mi vida, me hacía querer conducirme de manera más correcta y el estar involucrado en cierta forma con esos asuntos no me hacía sentir bien, pero por otro lado sabía que era un deber ineludible al ser el heredero de la familia Song. El hablar de eso con mi padre fue fuerte al principio pero agradecí que al final de cuentas trató de entender mi punto. Eso no me eximió de la tarea pero me hizo ver que mientras siguiera el código de honor que él seguía no tenía por qué sentirme deshonrado de tener dichos nexos y que en lugar de avergonzarme o no sentirme digno de tener amigos podría sentirme aún más digno al tener la capacidad de brindarles toda la protección que requirieran.

Otra de las cosas que también cambió fue mi perspectiva de las mujeres y es que mi vida de salir con una chica diferente cada vez comenzó a hacérseme aburrida y una parte de mí comenzó a desear el tener a alguien formal, una relación seria con alguien que yo eligiera. Una de las razones por las que había decidido ser así, aparte de que era una vida "fácil y cómoda" era porque sabía que mi futuro lo determinaría mi padre como era tradición y no quería verme en la situación penosa en la que se vió envuelto Jun Pyo cuando casi lo casan con Jae Kyung, pero ya no podía eludir el hecho que yo deseaba sentir amor, deseaba para mí lo que Jun Pyo encontró en Jan Di, lo que Yi Jung veía en Ga Eul, lo que ellos sentían por ellas y que los hacía querer ser mejores personas. Quería una chica tan buena como mis amigas/hermanas, alguien tan dulce, tierna y decidida como Ga Eul y tan fuerte, valiente y leal como Jan Di pero no estaba seguro de cómo encontrar a alguien así o dónde buscarla y en definitiva sentía que la necesitaba.

Una tarde de tantas en las que quedé de ver a Ga Eul para pasar tiempo y platicar simplemente la encontré. Desde que la vi me impactó. No supe exactamente qué fue lo que me atrajo de ella. Tal vez inicialmente que era amiga de Ga Eul, aunque lo sorpresivo fue que no tenía las características físicas que me atraían de una chica como para haber captado mi atención así. Era alta, muy delgada, sencilla y tímida. Salía con Ga Eul de la universidad mientras se ponía de acuerdo con ella para realizar un proyecto especial.

\- Sunbae! Llegaste! –dijo Ga Eul con algo de sorpresa en su voz

\- Bueno… me desocupé más temprano que de costumbre así que decidí que hoy no te tocaba esperar a que llegara por ti… Hola… Song Woo Bin, un placer! –dije tratando de establecer algo de comunicación con su amiga

\- Oh! Que distraída y maleducada me vi… discúlpenme... Min Ah, él es un muy buen amigo, Song Woo Bin… sunbae, ella es mi amiga y compañera de clase Park Min Ah…

\- Como dije antes, un placer Min Ah-ssi

\- El placer… es mío Woo Bin-ssi –dijo bastante cohibida para mi gusto - bueno Ga Eul… yo… te veo mañana

\- Adiós Min Ah, hasta mañana… –respondió una muy divertida Ga Eul después de ver la reacción de su amiga

Pasamos la tarde como otras tantas, nos dirigimos al parque favorito de Ga Eul, que siendo sincero no sé por qué se convirtió en su favorito después de llorar ahí por la partida de Yi Jung, supongo que alguna lógica loca de mujeres que jamás entenderé, compramos helado y caminamos mientras platicábamos poniéndonos al día.

Ga Eul se había convertido para entonces en experta cuando se trataba de leerme, sabía qué humor tenía, si había problemas, si estaba aburrido, feliz, en fin, con solo verme sabía si necesitaba algo y buscaba la manera de ayudarme, convirtiéndose así en mi mejor amiga. Esa tarde yo pedí verla por mi estado nostálgico para contarle todo lo que había venido pensando, pero tan pronto ví a Min Ah creo que mi semblante y humor cambió, ella por supuesto lo notó y al saber que no podía ocultarle nada comencé a contarle todo lo que sentía y pensaba y cuando llegué al tema del amor tuve que aceptar que era tanto mi deseo de encontrar a alguien buena que al ver a su amiga no pude evitar el pensar si podría ser ella. Después de un momento de meditación dijo:

\- Sunbae, no sé si ella es la adecuada para tí, pero sí sé que ella es buena… creo que te conozco como para saber que en este momento hablas enserio y de verdad me gustaría que esta nueva forma de ver la vida ya sea definitiva en ti, pero debo ser sincera, odiaría que alguien como Min Ah salga lastimada si este cambio en ti es pasajero.

\- Ga Eul… yo deseo tener ese cambio con todas mis fuerzas… últimamente no he dejado de sentirme vacío… cuando me siento casi completo es cuando estoy compartiendo tiempo con ustedes y quisiera que ese sentimiento durara… pero entiendo lo que quieres decirme, mi naturaleza y fama de "don juan" es demasiado como para confiar en que me puedo convertir en una mejor persona de la noche a la mañana, cierto?…

\- No sunbae, no es lo que quise decir… nosotros somos testigos que ese tipo de cambios que la gente considera imposibles se puede dar… basta ver a cada uno de ustedes… Jun Pyo sunbae, bueno, el sigue trabajando con su personalidad pero ha cambiado mucho gracias a Jan Di… Ji Hoo sunbae también ha cambiado en su personalidad y Yi Jung, bueno él, decidió hacer algo y lo está logrando, no es así?... tú también has cambiado mucho y sé que queriendo podrás lograr lo que te propongas, pero también sé que no será fácil… y no quise decir tampoco que podrías querer dañar a alguien, pero en la lucha por el cambio siempre hay lesiones… Jan Di y yo sufrimos y seguimos padeciendo en cierta forma los estragos de esa lucha… aunque… debo admitir que a pesar de ser duro vale la pena!

\- Entónces?...

\- Mmmhh… –asintió enérgicamente –adelante sunbae, te apoyaré, no estarás solo y sé que cuando Ji Hoo sunbae y Jan Di se enteren de esta decisión estarán felices y también te apoyarán…mmm… sunbae… mañana… tienes planes?

\- Planes? No, lo mismo de siempre… por qué?

…

 _No me odien por dejarlo hasta ahí… les gusta ese giro en la vida de Woo Bin para seguirle o creen que mejor retrocedemos?_

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR: Escogí a Min Ah de Playful kiss, una de las amigas de Oh Ha Ni porque se me hizo un personaje que pudo haberse explotado un poco más y quise intentar por este lado y emparejarla con Woo Bin… creen que hice bien? Acepto sugerencias…_


	18. Cap 18 - Sorpresivo (parte 2)

**Capítulo 18 – SORPRESIVO (parte 2)**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Ga Eul nunca me pedía favores directamente. Normalmente yo tenía que averiguar que necesitaba algo o insistirle que me dijera en que podía ayudarla cuando la veía que algo la preocupaba pero de pronto me pidió que la acompañara al día siguiente para trabajar en un proyecto especial que tenía que realizar para la escuela, me dijo que sería algo que tal vez me parecería raro, pero que quería invitarme a participar y que después fuera sincero con ella con respecto a lo que pensaba. Estaba intrigado y algo desconcertado pero no puedo negar que también la idea de hacer algo que saliera de mi rutina me emocionaba, así que, como acordamos, pasé a recogerla al siguiente día temprano a un parque cerca de la universidad donde asistía. Para mi sorpresa, no se encontraba sola, Min Ah estaba con ella y creo que lucía tan sorprendida como yo. Después de saludar subieron a mi auto. Ga Eul me pasó una dirección para que nos dirigiéramos ahí.

El lugar que visitamos era un orfanato a las afueras de la ciudad. No entendía que se suponía que íbamos a hacer ahí. Ga Eul me explicó que su proyecto consistía en pasar tiempo con los pequeños, tratar de interactuar con ellos y hacer un reporte de la experiencia. El objetivo era que ellas experimentaran el proceso de compaginación con menores ya que sería de mucha utilidad tener algo de práctica cuando comenzaran a ser maestras. Y entonces me sentí fuera de lugar. Un tipo como yo conviviendo con niños? Realmente pensé decirle a Ga Eul que lamentablemente creía que se estaba volviendo loca y entonces salir corriendo de ahí, pero supuse que en lugar de quejarme o sentirme incómodo sería más útil si pusiera de mi parte e intentaba disfrutar la experiencia y ver si algo bueno podía salir de una idea tan descabellada.

Funcionó. Fue realmente grato el convivir con tantos pequeños. Me divertí como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y estaba muy complacido de ver a Ga Eul en una faceta que jamás había visto en ella. Podía imaginármela como una buena y tierna maestra, pero imaginarla y verla fue muy distinto. Cuando la conocí pensaba de ella igual que Yi Jung, que era una chica cursi y anticuada y cuando supe lo que quería estudiar casi me burlé frente a ella ya que se me hacía una ocupación muy sosa, pero al verla desarrollarse en lo que le gustaba y ver cuánto empeño, dedicación y amor ponía me hizo sentir orgulloso de en lo que mi amiga se estaba convirtiendo. Por otro lado, me impactó ver a Min Ah en su interacción con los pequeños. Era como si se transformara de la chica cohibida y tímida en alguien totalmente diferente al entrar en contacto con ellos, alguien desinhibida, enérgica y divertida. Estaba encerrado en esos pensamientos cuando algunos pequeños se me acercaron sacudiendo mi razonamiento.

\- Hyung, quieres jugar con nosotros?

Parecía como si lo hubieran dicho con un altavoz porque apenas hablaron y sentí que tenía todas las miradas sobre mí. Min Ah me veía expectante y Ga Eul tenía un brillo de diversión y ternura en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, no sé qué tan bueno sea en eso

\- No te preocupes hyung, nosotros te enseñamos.

Y acto seguido, comencé a jugar, al principio algo torpe pero una vez que pasó el asombro inicial fue tan divertido que el día se me hizo nada y cuando vine a darme cuenta era hora de retirarnos. Agradecimos a los encargados del lugar por la oportunidad de convivir con sus niños. Yo prometí regresar para ver cómo se encontraban mis nuevos amigos y ellos me pidieron que fuera pronto.

Tan pronto subimos al auto comencé a agradecer a las chicas por tan bella experiencia y las invité a tomar un café. Aceptaron y seguimos platicando de lo grato que había sido el día. Después de un rato de plática Ga Eul comenzó a excusarse diciendo que debía irse, que tenía algo urgente que hacer. Me ofrecí a llevarla pero no accedió, me pidió que me asegurara de que su amiga llegara a salvo a casa y sin más se despidió y salió casi disparada del lugar, sin darnos oportunidad de réplica. No era que fuera a quejarme, en realidad Min Ah era una chica bastante agradable y me intrigaba mucho conocerla así que continuamos hablando hasta el momento de dejarla en su casa.

Las siguientes semanas fueron algo ajetreadas en el trabajo y no tuve tiempo de ver a las chicas tan seguido como habría deseado, pero en mis ratos libres me puse a recordar y analizar lo vivido en aquel lugar. Dentro del tiempo de diversión con los pequeños pude darme cuenta de las carencias que padecían, sobre todo, y enfocándolo a algo que yo realmente pudiera hacer por ellos observé a detalle el lugar donde ellos se desarrollaban y encontré que había mucho que yo podría hacer para hacer su vida más cómoda y placentera, así que primero secretamente comencé a planificar que cambios en cuanto a construcción y remodelación podría hacer a ese lugar, después, cuando tuve la idea totalmente clara en mi cabeza hablé con mi padre para pedir su autorización y apoyo al proyecto que estaba ocupando mi mente. Aunque no estaba igual de entusiasmado que yo estuvo de acuerdo en apoyarme diciendo que era bueno de vez en cuando buscar que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor, así que una vez que plasmé todas las ideas en planos y analicé costos le presenté el proyecto y lo autorizó.

Yo estaba realmente feliz. Quería contarles a las chicas acerca del proyecto pero sus vacaciones se atravesaron antes de poder hacerlo. Ga Eul me comentó que saldría de la ciudad por lo que no pude decirle nada pero sentía que la noticia me quemaba así que decidí buscar a Min Ah un domingo temprano. Cuando me vio se asustó, pensó que algo malo había ocurrido con Ga Eul. Una vez que aclaré que nada había ocurrido la invité a dar un paseo. Dudó por un momento pero al final accedió, subió al auto y comencé a conducir mientras conversábamos y se sorprendió cuando vio a donde la había llevado.

\- Woo Bin-ssi?... que hacemos aquí?

\- Bueno, le prometí a unos amigos que volvería para asegurarme que estuvieran bien, pero no me sentía confiado en venir solo así que fui por refuerzos…

Sonrió de una manera muy dulce, tan dulce y cálida que sentí que me derretía. Jamás había visto esa sonrisa en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos.

Tan pronto entramos los chicos nos rodearon y comenzaron a pedir nuestra atención. Comenzamos a jugar con ellos y de nuevo sentí que el día voló.

\- No puedo creerlo! –dije pensativo cuando salimos de ahí

\- Que no puedes creer Woo Bin-ssi?

\- Que el tiempo vuele así cuando vengo aquí… es un lugar mágico supongo…

\- Jajaj… si! bueno, supongo que es la magia de los pequeños que viven aquí…

\- Sabes, sólo tengo la duda de si para ellos será así de mágico vivir ahí?

\- Esa es una buena pregunta… yo creo que se han de divertir mucho juntos, pero… tal vez ellos piensen que la magia la traemos nosotros… Oh, lo siento! –dijo mientras secaba una lágrima que salió de sus ojos, -pensar en eso duele… no debí decir algo así… perdón!

\- No te disculpes, es verdad, es triste pensar en ello… sabes, he estado pensando en algo… a decir verdad tengo un plan para hacer que este lugar sea un poco más mágico para ellos…

\- Plan?... no pensarás venirte a vivir con ellos o sí? –se rió de forma algo divertida

\- Jajajaj… es cierto! Eso tal vez ayude más que lo que había pensado… tienes razón, cancelaré todo lo que tenía en mente!... no quieres que haga arreglos para que te hagan un lugar también?

\- Jajaj… lo siento Woo Bin-ssi, creo que ibas a decir algo serio cuando te interrumpí con mis tonterías… por favor continúa, decías que tenías un plan…

Entonces comencé a contarle acerca de todo el proyecto, de cómo se me ocurrió, de lo que había pasado para poder obtener el respaldo de mi padre y de lo que constaría en sí el proyecto completo. Estaba tan inmerso en la explicación que no noté en qué momento comenzó a llorar, pero cuando me di cuenta me detuve pensando que tal vez en algún momento había dicho algo malo.

\- Min Ah… Min Ah, estás bien? Dije algo malo?... ¿Qué…

\- Qué?... Ah! No, claro que no Woo Bin-ssi… perdóname!... por favor continúa

\- Pero, porqué lloras Min Ah?

\- Lo lamento, es solo que me parece que eres tan… tan increíble… tal dulce –dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, -Ya, ahora entiendo por qué Ga Eul te aprecia tanto y te tiene en tan alta estima! Al principio pensé que ella estaba enamorada de ti, aún aclarado el punto de que eres el mejor amigo de su… bueno, de a quien ama, el que ella hablara siempre tanto de ti era raro, pero esto lo explica todo!

\- Bueno, gracias… me alagas, pero la verdad es que no siempre he sido así… antes de Jan Di y Ga Eul era una persona totalmente diferente…

\- Jan Di… ella es… tu… novia?

\- Nooo… no conoces a Jan Di?

\- No, a decir verdad Ga Eul siempre habla mucho de ella también pero no la conozco en persona… pero, entonces, si no es tu novia debe ser alguien importante para ti como para ayudarte a cambiar?

\- Bien, voy a contarte todo, pero tienes que aceptar ir a cenar conmigo… es una historia larga y no será bueno contarla con el estómago vacío… vamos?


	19. Cap 19 - Sorpresivo (parte 3)

_NOTA DEL AUTOR: Espero no estar aburriendo a nadie, inicialmente pensé dedicarle un capítulo o capítulo y medio a Woo Bin pero una vez que empecé con esto creo que me alargué… A partir de aquí comenzarán a aparecer POV de Min Ah…_

 _A leer…_

 **Capítulo 19 – SORPRESIVO (parte 3)**

 **Min Ah POV**

Desde el día que conocí a Ga Eul podría decirse que mi vida cambió. No que fuera una vida mala o totalmente aburrida pero si había mucha monotonía en mi día a día. Nunca fui buena socializando con mis compañeros de clase por lo que siempre fui una chica algo solitaria pero ella era diferente, parecía ser alguien en quien podía confiar y poco a poco fui sintiendo que nos convertíamos en buenas amigas, pero la tarde en que conocí a Woo Bin-ssi sentí como que todo dio vueltas sacudiendo mi mundo y sintiendo que nada volvería a ser igual y es que fue sorpresivo conocer a un chico que fuera tan amable y atento conmigo a pesar de solo haber cruzado un par de palabras por lo que me cohibí y casi salí corriendo. Al día siguiente me disculpé con Ga Eul por lo descortés que había sido con su novio a lo que explicó que el solo era un muy buen amigo suyo y mejor amigo del chico que le gustaba. Al escuchar eso no supe por qué pero me sentí aliviada y poco después casi me desmayo frente a él cuando llegó a recogernos para ir a hacer el nuestro proyecto. Estaba incómoda y aturdida pero la incomodidad se fue cuando lo vi interactuar con los niños del orfanato. Después de ese día mi interés por él creció. No sé si Ga Eul lo notó o sólo me hablaba de él por tener un tema diferente de la escuela para conversar pero estaba feliz de poder escuchar algo de él. Seguimos encontrándonos esporádicamente cuando iba a recoger a Ga Eul pero nunca platicamos mucho. Aun así, sin importar lo breve que lo viera y las pocas palabras que lograba cruzar con él, eso era suficiente para que sentir que flotaba entre nubes por días.

Una mañana, sin excusa aparente llegó hasta la puerta de mi casa y me pidió salir. Dudé, pero no porque no quisiera salir con él, me moría por hacerlo, pero me invadían los nervios de no saber que decir o cómo comportarme frente a él sin Ga Eul a un lado, y es que por antisocial que fuera no era tonta, sabía bien que él era nada más y nada menos que un F4, de los chicos más guapos y prestigiosos de Corea y yo no era nadie a su lado. Creo que pudo ver mi duda e insistió así que me armé de valor y decidí salir y esperar que todo saliera bien. No tenía idea de a dónde me llevaría y cuando llegamos al orfanato me sorprendió pero me alegró a la vez. Una vez ahí dedicamos el día a jugar con los niños. El día acabó bastante pronto a mi ver y después de unas cuantas bromas comenzó a hablar en serio de un proyecto que jamás me habría imaginado. No puedo negar que me sorprendió y conmovió en gran manera su razonamiento de lo que el orfanato significó para él y su visión para hacer de él un lugar mejor, tanto que sin saber en qué momento pasó comencé a llorar. Él se preocupó así que tuve que explicarle que estaba conmovida por su buen corazón. Me dijo que él le debía su forma de ser a Ga Eul y a Jan Di. Oír el nombre de otra chica que no fuera Ga Eul me puso en alerta, más de lo que hubiera esperado y deseaba que no se me hubiera notado pero al parecer si porque entonces me invitó a cenar para así poder tener tiempo y platicarme acerca de esa otra amiga, de cómo conoció a Ga Eul y de cómo su vida había ido cambiando. Tenía demasiada curiosidad así que acepté su invitación. Antes de subir al auto hizo una llamada y después nos fuimos.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Antes de subir al auto para llevar a Min Ah a cenar recordé que era domingo por la tarde, día de pasar tiempo con mis amigos y entonces sentí algo de culpa porque nunca había cancelado nuestras reuniones y sabía que tal vez Ji Hoo necesitaría relajarse o hablar del problema que me comentó que tenían en la fundación, así que llamé para preguntar como estaba y comentarle que estaba algo ocupado si podíamos cancelar la reunión sólo esa vez. No hubo problema, en realidad se escuchaba cansado, dijo que aunque estaba teniendo la ayuda de Jan Di su labor estaba siendo ardua. Me alegró saber que al menos no estaba lidiando solo con sus problemas y me dio curiosidad como estaría ayudando Jan Di, eso era nuevo, no el que se ofreciera o siempre quisiera hacer cosas por los demás pero no era del tipo de chica que le gustar lidiar con burocracia, así que hice una nota mental para después pedir detalles.

La cena con Min Ah fue tranquila y fui yo el que habló la mayoría del tiempo. Era raro que tuviera tanta confianza pero de pronto me sentí con la capacidad de contarle como éramos los F4, y el cambio que Jan Di trajo a nuestras vidas incluyendo la llegada de Ga Eul. Me sentía indeciso en cuanto a contarle de mi pasado de "don juan", pero después pensé que aunque era algo pronto, era mejor que iniciara siendo sincero a que luego lo descubriera y se sintiera engañada, así que lo hice. No parecía sorprendida así que intuí que Ga Eul le había contado algo y cuando quise confirmar lo negó diciendo que eso lo había escuchado en algún otro lado, que Ga Eul sólo hablaba cosas buenas sobre mí.

Después de ese día comenzamos a tener un poco más de comunicación y no noté que estaba descuidando a mis amigos hasta que una tarde Ji Hoo llegó a mi oficina. No lo esperaba así que me sorprendí al verlo.

\- Yoh, my brother… que pasó? Cómo estás? Está todo bien?

\- Yo estoy bien, y tú? Jan Di también está bien… ella y yo hemos estado preocupados por ti, no te hemos visto ni sabido nada… Jan Di quería venir pero hoy llegó Ga Eul y fue a verla

\- Si, lo siento man! He estado ocupado con trabajo y proyectos y con… bro', creo que necesitamos una sesión especial, crees que las chicas quieran reunirse hoy? Necesitamos actualizarnos en noticias…

\- Actualizarnos?

Localicé a las chicas y les pedí si nos podíamos reunir… una vez juntos me disculpé sinceramente con todos. Ga Eul se sorprendió de saber que en el tiempo que ella no estuvo no nos juntamos y entonces cada uno comenzó a hacer el resumen del tiempo perdido. Ga Eul nos habló de su tiempo con su familia en el campo y de cómo lo disfrutó pero también nos extrañó. Jan Di y Ji Hoo nos contaron de todo el asunto de la fundación que hasta ese día era me enteré de lo que mis 2 amigos habían pasado y me sentí el peor de los amigos por no estar al pendiente de ellos. Me disculpé de nuevo y entonces comencé mi relato desde el día en que Ga Eul me invitó al orfanato y todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces, hablándoles del proyecto de remodelación y ampliación del lugar y de mi nueva amistad con Min Ah. Ji Hoo y Jan Di tenían mucha curiosidad respecto a la amiga de Ga Eul y fue Jan Di la que hizo las preguntas trascendentes. Me sentía nervioso pero hablé con la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos ya que al final de cuentas ellos eran mis mejores amigos. Todos me felicitaron aunque aclaré que iba con calma y aún no le pedía que fuera mi novia. Jan Di exigió conocerla así que me comprometí para invitarla a nuestra reunión de fin de semana.


	20. Cap 20 - Novedades (parte 1)

**Cap 20 – NOVEDADES (parte 1)**

 **Ga Eul POV**

Era grato regresar a casa. Disfruté las vacaciones en el campo pero extrañaba la ciudad y sobre todo extrañaba a mis amigos. Me alegró que la primer persona que vi fuera Jan Di y verla con un brillo diferente y no entendía por qué pero cuando tuvimos la "reunión extraordinaria" como la llamó Woo Bin sunbae lo entendí. Fue sorpresivo enterarme de que ellos se extrañaron igual aunque estaban cerca pero después de escuchar todo lo que vivieron en mi ausencia entendí que no fue porque quisieran sino porque se saturaron y por primera vez pude tener la noción de ver crecimiento en cada uno de ellos. No que no lo notara antes pero creo que al estar todos juntos los cambios en cada uno son sutiles y no es posible verlos hasta que los analizas bien, pero una vez que no fuiste parte de las experiencias lo notas más y eso me pasó. Vi madurez y cambios de enfoque en cada uno de ellos y me alegró mucho que ellos estuvieran extasiados con esos cambios aunque no era una gran sorpresa que Jan Di y Ji Hoo sunbae quisieran ayudar a los demás, así que el cambio que más me asombró fue el de Woo Bin sunbae. El que él tuviera ese cambio de perspectiva y que naciera de él ayudar y que fuera tan grande su deseo como para arriesgarse a pedir el apoyo de su padre eso sí que era crecimiento, sin mencionar que quisiera llevar las cosas con calma con una chica, eso estaba totalmente fuera de su naturaleza y me emocionaba pensar que tendríamos a alguien más en el grupo si lograba adaptarse y aceptar a cada uno como era.

 **Jan Di POV**

Al oir "reunión extraordinaria" justo cuando Ji Hoo sunbae fue a ver a Woo Bin me puso la piel de gallina y es que desde que mi sunbae mencionó que no lo habíamos visto tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera podido pasar. Afortunadamente no era lo que temía. Si le pasó algo, pero parecía que era algo bueno y aunque tenía ganas de gritarle por tenernos preocupados y abandonados la verdad era que me alegraba más el escuchar que nuestro amigo se había enamorado y saber que estaba aprovechando bien el tiempo. Por otro lado ya quería conocer la chica responsable de dichos cambios en mi sunbae. Era un alivio saber que era amiga de Ga Eul, eso nos aseguraba que era una buena chica así que esperé con ansias el fin de semana para conocerla.

En cuanto a Jun Pyo, parecía que su agenda estaba comenzando a despejarse y eso me alegraba porque se veía cansado y no quería que se desgastara de más. Me alegró saber que el que Jae Kyung unnie estuviera cerca de él le estuviera sirviendo, sobre todo porque ella trataba de ayudarlo a que no todo se tratara de trabajo, según Jun Pyo estaba harto de que lo "arrastrara" por todo Nueva York pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba agradecido, yo lo estaba y tuve la oportunidad de agradecérselo a unnie un día en que llegó a invitarlo a un evento mientras teníamos una videollamada.

\- Unnie! Cómo estás?

\- Jan Diiiii! Oh, hasta que se me hace coincidir en sus llamadas y verte… siempre te mando saludar pero no sé si Jun te diga…

\- Aish Mono, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar…

\- Jun Pyo ¬¬!... Si unnie, me ha dicho algunas veces… por cierto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sé que él no agradecerá pero yo sí… gracias por ser su amiga…

\- Bueno, él no lo hace fácil…

\- Lo sé, pero aun así muchas gracias… bueno, creo que tienen que irse?

\- Sí… vamos tarde Jun, sé que no te gustan ese tipo de eventos pero si no llego pronto mi padre me colgará… lo siento mucho Jan Di…

\- No te preocupes unnie, ya me tengo que ir también…

\- Bueno, espero pronto poder platicar más contigo Jan Di, por lo que Jun me ha contado tu vida es muy emocionante y ya quiero oírlo todo…

\- No en mi tiempo Mono, estas llamadas son privadas, y ya te dejé hablar mucho hoy… vete de aquí, quiero despedirme bien de mi novia…

 **Jae Kyung POV**

El tiempo en Nueva York había sido más grato de lo que imaginé. Fue un poco difícil lidiar de nuevo con mis padres y más cuando descubrieron que estaba teniendo amistad con Go Jun Pyo. Desde la casi boda mis padres comenzaron a odiar casi de muerte a los Go y a todo lo que SHINWHA representaba. Estaban haciéndoles guerra en los negocios lo más que podían y eso era lo que inicialmente tenía a SHINWHA en la lona en América por lo que cuando se enteraron que comencé a verme con Jun Pyo estuvieron a punto de desterrarme de nuevo. Mi padre me gritó que no tenía honor ni valor, que estaba dejando el nombre de la familia Ha por los suelos con esa tonta actitud, que mi amistad con Jun Pyo debía acabar antes de que los Go volvieran a humillarnos. Escuché todos sus gritos y exigencias pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlas sin contestación por lo que una vez que se cansó de gritar comencé a hablar.

\- Padre, escuché todo lo que has querido decirme y ahora quiero hablar yo todo lo que he guardado. Sé que estás decepcionado de mí, que quisieras tener a alguien más a quien heredarle todo pero lo siento, soy la única heredera que tienes y aunque tú pienses que los he deshonrado no es así. Creo que desde el día que arruiné tus planes demostré mi honor y valor. Tuve el valor de cancelar una boda por mi honor. Habría sido falta de honor casarme con alguien que yo sabía que no me amaba solo por lograr una fusión y si soy su amiga es porque desde el principio él fue claro conmigo por lo que no hubo humillación de su parte. Él es un buen chico padre, y al igual que yo ha tenido que acatar la voluntad de sus padres y ha tenido que cargar el peso de los errores cometidos por ellos. La guerra que has lanzado contra él debe acabarse ya que no necesita más peso sobre sus hombros que el peso que ya heredó. Si quieres ser justo, si quieres ser honorable debes dejar esta batalla contra alguien que no te debe nada.

Desde esa noche mi padre cambió. No era feliz con la idea pero dejó de hacerle la vida imposible en los negocios a Jun Pyo, después de mucho aceptó nuestra amistad y poco a poco logré que quisiera conocer a Jun Pyo por quien era él y no por su familia.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Aunque sabía que no me veía bien, ser rudo con la Mono era algo que no podía evitar, era divertido para mí y a ella parecía no molestarle. A decir verdad era más como juego. En el último tiempo había aprendido a apreciarla y agradecía que ella estuviera cerca. Fue de gran apoyo moral en los momentos en que sentía que no podía más y también estaba sorprendido con la ayuda que me brindó en cuanto a los negocios ya que tenía ojo clínico en detectar cuando algo era bueno y cuando no convenía así que cuando me veía indeciso en algo bastaba con que le contara para que me ayudara con su punto de vista que casi siempre era el más acertado. Sabía también que le debía el que su padre terminara con su guerra en contra de SHINWHA y que dejara de verme como un enemigo a muerte. Así que, gracias a todos esos favores que le debía tenía que dejarme arrastrar por ella a donde quisiera pero regularmente terminábamos divirtiéndonos igual, ya fuera que estuviéramos de paseo visitando los sitios de interés o que fuéramos a las tan aburridas reuniones sociales por los negocios.


	21. Cap 21 - Novedades (parte 2)

_Lo siento, como dije antes, meterme en la vida de Woo Bin me dio muchas ideas, pero prometo que este será el último capítulo relatando como empieza la historia de esta parejita así que espero les guste… y bueno, ya pronto regresaré la atención a mi pareja favorita, LO PROMETO! ^^_

 **Capítulo 21 – NOVEDADES (parte 2)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Los últimos días fueron de locos gracias a Woo Bin y es que desde la reunión que tuvimos donde todos resumimos nuestras vacaciones Jan Di no dejaba de hablar de la sensación del momento: "Woo Bin enamorado". No podía negar que también estaba sorprendido, feliz y expectante por mi amigo pero Jan Di lo llevó a un nivel superior. Ella estaba realmente emocionada de que algo así estuviera pasando y era como niño esperando navidad pero ella esperaba el fin de semana. Creo que a su ver ningún fin de semana tardó en llegar tanto como ese. Casi era costumbre que yo pasara por ella a su casa para dirigirnos a donde hubiéramos quedado de vernos, pero cuando el día llegó era tanta su ansiedad que llegó desde en la mañana a la casa y tuve que arrebatarle el teléfono varias veces porque quería hablarle a todos para que la reunión fuera desde temprano. No puedo decir que me fastidió, al contrario, fue muy divertido verla así tanto que no pude evitar reírme en su cara

\- Sunbae… te burlas de mí?… en serio te estás burlando de mí? –dijo poniendo una cara amenazante

\- Jajajaja… es que Jan Di… de verdad… tranquila, el día ya llegó…

\- Si, pero la hora aún no… aish, necesito hacer algo sunbae… siento que me va a dar algo

\- Jajaj… ok, creo que si te va a dar algo, ya me estás asustando… ya sé, vamos a dar un paseo y platiquemos… tiene días que no hablamos de otra cosa que no sea Woo Bin

\- Es verdad… lo siento sunbae, es que realmente es emocionante

Subimos a mi motocicleta y la llevé a un lugar que sabía que la calmaba. El río donde habíamos ido cuando vio a Jun Pyo besándose con Jae Kyung. Estuvo pensativa un rato y luego comenzó a hablar.

\- Sunbae, venía pensando…

\- Qué pensabas?

\- Te imaginas… si ahora que esto se trata de Woo Bin sunbae estoy tan ansiosa, cuando llegue la indicada para ti creo que me voy a volver loca!

\- Jajaj… entonces tendré cuidado y no dejaré que te enteres

\- Sunbae, por favor!

\- Sabes, estaba pensando… –medité sopesando la forma de decirlo

\- Qué pensabas? –dijo imitando mi tono de voz

\- Estuve pensando en nuestra plática de la otra noche, y creo que te tomaré la palabra…

\- Tomar la palabra?… sunbae, perdón pero hemos tenido muchas pláticas, de qué precisamente me tomarás la palabra?

\- Creo que… bueno, necesito un mejor amigo aparte de la música… y quería pedirte si querías ser mi mejor amiga, pero…

\- Pero?

\- Pero ya lo consideré y mejor no…

\- Por… Por qué no sunbae?

\- Porque al ser mi mejor amiga tendré que contarte todo, cierto?

\- Cierto…

\- Bueno, es que no quiero que te vuelvas loca… si ansiosa das miedo, loca, imagínate!

\- Jajajajajaja… sunbae! Me asustaste! Pensé que no pensabas que fuera una buena candidata…

\- Creo que no hay mejor candidata que tú… tú me conoces bien y siempre estás ahí para apoyarme si lo necesito

\- A decir verdad siempre estoy ahí pero creo que tú eres el que apoya la mayor parte del tiempo sunbae…

\- Yo creo que es mutuo, pero bueno… entonces? no has respondido, aceptas todo ese trabajo que implica?

\- Claro que acepto sunbae, con gusto…

\- Bueno, sólo pediré que me tengas paciencia, no será fácil para mí al principio. Eso de pensar en contarle todo a alguien es demasiado abrumador.

Me regaló una tierna sonrisa mientras me decía que no me preocupara por eso, que ella sería paciente y que estaba feliz de que pudiera considerarla mi mejor amiga. A decir verdad yo no sabía si esa era una buena idea pero era verdad cuando dije que lo estuve pensando y realmente lo pensé mucho pero me parecía una buena idea como para intentar verla de una manera diferente. Esperaba que funcionara.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Los días desde la reunión extraordinaria hasta el fin de semana fueron caos para mí y es que le pedí a Ga Eul que no le dijera nada a Min Ah hasta que yo pudiera hablar con ella y la invitara a la reunión con mis amigos. Ga Eul accedió y me dio tiempo pero yo no encontraba la manera. Estaba nervioso pero sabía que el fin de semana se acercaba y no lo podría eludir por siempre así que una tarde pasé a recogerlas saliendo de la universidad. Ga Eul se disculpó diciendo que había quedado en reunirse con Jan Di e iba tarde así que me dio la oportunidad de invitar a Min Ah a tomar un café para platicar y después de un rato de indecisión le hice la invitación.

\- Woo Bin-ssi, no creo que sea una buena idea que yo interfiera… ustedes ya tienen sus planes y no me gustaría estropearlos… aparte, pues, yo sé que estará Ga Eul pero no creo que pueda sentirme cómoda… ustedes son… diferentes

\- Alto ahí… –dije sabiendo a donde se estaba moviendo la plática. – conoces a Ga Eul, me conoces a mí…

\- Si, pero… no creo que pueda encajar… yo soy tímida, aparte soy de origen humilde y…

\- Y qué?… acaso no te conté como conocimos a Jan Di? Ella y Ga Eul son como tú… si alguien va a entender cómo te sientes son ellas así que van a hacer todo por hacerte sentir cómoda… y por Ji Hoo y por mí no debes preocuparte, como dije, las chicas nos han enseñado a ver todo diferente, además a mí ya me conoces…

\- Pero porqué querrías llevarme?… porqué querrían conocerme?

\- Porque… bueno, les he hablado de ti, por eso quieren conocerte…

\- De mí?… y qué les has dicho de mí Woo Bin-ssi?

El momento de la verdad llegó. Yo no quería que fuera así pero al parecer no había otra opción más que decirle de frente lo que había venido sintiendo.

\- Bueno, que eres una chica encantadora, que te considero alguien especial y que… bueno que… que en algún momento me gustaría llegar a ser lo suficientemente bueno como para pedirte que seas mi novia…

\- Lo… lo suficientemente bueno?

\- Sí… bueno, tu sabes… soy alguien que ha cometido muchos errores… no estoy orgulloso de mi pasado y de la fama que me he creado así que estoy tratando de cambiar y he querido ir despacio contigo porque no me quiero equivocar y herirte… eres una chica buena, como mis hermanas, y he visto como a ellas les ha tocado sufrir por mis hermanos, así que no quiero eso para ti, no quiero que te toquen las heridas de la lucha por el cambio…

\- Qué tontería es esa?

\- Qué?

 **Min Ah POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Woo Bin-ssi me estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba, que yo era especial para él. Eso era algo que sólo había pasado en mis sueños. Jamás pensé que alguien como él pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo pero al parecer así era y entonces me sorprendió escuchar la baja autoestima que él tenía por su reputación. No cabe duda que la reputación es tan importante para todos pero eso no debe sobajar la autoestima que cada individuo debe tener.

\- Todos en esta vida nos hemos equivocado Woo Bin-ssi… La vida es eso, es el conjunto de aciertos y errores y nadie puede huir de su pasado o negarlo… negarlo sería como negar que gracias a él pudiste adquirir experiencia… y eso de ser lo suficientemente bueno, creo que tú eres más bueno de lo que crees… tal vez no te conozco de mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo que llevo de conocerte y por las pláticas de Ga Eul me he podido dar cuenta de eso. Ella me ha contado de todo lo que siempre haces por el bienestar de tus amigos y yo he podido ver todo el empeño que has puesto en tu proyecto del orfanato, así que creo… no, no creo, estoy segura de que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí o para cualquier chica mejor que yo… aparte, creo que cada quien es libre de escoger que batallas quiere librar…

\- Qué estás diciendo?

\- Que no estoy de acuerdo en que quieras luchar tú sólo contra todo eso sólo por protegerme de que pueda salir herida. No necesito que me protejas!... Crees que tus amigas estarían felices si tus hermanos las hicieran a un lado para no lastimarlas?

\- Bueno, no… no lo creo

\- Yo tampoco…

\- Entónces… aaaaah! Realmente no quería que fuera así!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Min Ah, quieres ser mi novia?


	22. Cap 22 - Familia

**Capítulo 22 – FAMILIA**

 **Yi Jung POV**

Después de casi un mes sin comunicación con Ga Eul debido a sus vacaciones busqué distintas formas de liberar la ansiedad de no escucharla. Desafortunadamente tuve que valerme por mí mismo ya que Woo Bin parecía muy ocupado en asuntos misteriosos, hablé un poco con Ji Hoo y me comentó que estaba lidiando con trámites burocráticos en su fundación de los que le pedí que mejor no me contara y Jun Pyo tenía su parte de mal humor por Jan Di y por el trabajo así que dejé que él mejor lidiara con su fastidio y preferí lidiar solo con el mío. En esos días mis padres viajaron para verme. Yo realmente no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de tenerlos cerca pero me reconfortó que mi madre mostrara mejoría, sobre todo que se alegrara de verme diferente. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella de mi vida y lo que ahora pensaba. A decir verdad era la primera vez que tenía una plática tan profunda con alguien de mi familia. Cuando me preguntó por mi cambio y le dije a qué o mejor dicho a quién se debía no lo tomó del todo bien. Me dijo que le alegraba ver el resultado pero que no quería verme destrozado otra vez, entonces le aseguré que esta chica era la correcta. Me dijo que meditara bien en mis futuras decisiones ya que estaba tomando un camino que sería difícil de afrontar debido a las ideas de la familia y a la influencia que el abuelo tenía, incluso me advirtió que él ya estaba buscando las prospectas para que a mi regreso me comprometiera con la chica que mejor conviniera a los intereses de la familia. Ya me lo esperaba pero había pasado casi 3 años luchando por cambiar para ser mejor para Ga Eul y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que truncaran mi vida por el beneficio de terceros. Se lo dije y prometió que si a mi regreso seguía con esa determinación ella me daría su apoyo y buscaría que mi padre también lo hiciera así que me sentí más tranquilo y con más ánimo para seguir adelante con mi propósito.

Los días pasaron y cuando al fin pude hablar con Ga Eul comenzó a contarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en Corea en mi ausencia. Era sorprendente pensar que después de todo 4 años eran demasiado y que al volver iba a encontrarme con mis amigos de siempre pero más maduros y preparados. Me alegró saber sobre todo que Woo Bin estaba experimentando cambios trascendentales y me sentí agradecido de saber que Ga Eul tenía mucho que ver en ello. Después de todo los F4 éramos familia y la familia estaba creciendo.

 **Woo Bin POV**

El día de llevar a Min Ah al cuartel de los F4 llegó. Era extraño pero yo estaba realmente nervioso. Pensé que después de declararle los sentimientos a Min Ah no habría nada más difícil pero me equivoqué y es que aunque sabía que mis amigos no me juzgarían y tampoco a ella no dejaba de sentirme ansioso por saber si después de conocerla obtendría su aprobación. Pasé a recoger a Min Ah, quien se encontraba más nerviosa que yo. Traté de darle tranquilidad y transmitirle confianza pero la entendía. Después de recogerla pasamos por Ga Eul. Ella era la mejor de las amigas. Me había insistido que no me preocupara por recogerla, que ella llegaría por sus propios medios para que dedicara un poco de tiempo a Min Ah pero no podía hacer eso, después de todo era gracias a ella que había conocido a la chica que ahora me traía de cabeza y no iba a dejar de lado a mi familia de nuevo.

 **Ga Eul POV**

Tenía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan emocionada, pero escuchar a mi sunbae lo feliz e incrédulo que estaba de poder decir "Ga Eul, ya tengo novia!" era algo de lo que no tenía noción. Sabía que dentro de toda la fachada de don juan y gánster que se cargaba había un chico dulce y de buen corazón pero el saberlo así y el escucharlo emocionado era totalmente diferente. Me llamó tan pronto y dejó a Min Ah en la puerta de su casa la noche que se lo pidió y yo casi grito al teléfono de la impresión. Al día siguiente fue Min Ah la que me sorprendió. Parecía como si una cama de nubes estuviera debajo de ella mientras ella flotaba en lugar de caminar. Estaba sonriente y más platicadora de lo habitual. Tuve que fingir no saber nada para que no se sintiera incómoda o molesta de saber que Woo Bin sunbae ya me había contado, no quería ser la primer causa de disgusto entre ellos, así que fui paciente hasta que ella me lo dijo.

\- Ga Eul, puedo decirte algo?

\- Claro, lo que quieras…

\- Recuerdas que te dije que había alguien que me gustaba pero que sentía que era inalcanzable?

\- Si, también te dije que no pensaras así, que nadie era tan inalcanzable como Yi Jung y yo sentía que de alguna manera lo había alcanzado.

\- Bueno… pues… tenías razón… él me pidió que fuera su novia!

\- Oh! De verdad!?... Ommo! Y cuando lo conoceré?

\- Bueno, lo conoces y lo conoces bastante bien… es Woo Bin ssi… Ga Eul, lamento no haber sido sincera contigo, es solo que tenía miedo de que saberlo cambiara las cosas entre tú y yo, pero igual, tú ya sabías que él se sentía atraído por mí también, así que lamento mucho no haber confiado totalmente en nuestra amistad…

Después de decirle que entendía bien el por qué no me lo dijo abiertamente le expresé lo feliz que estaba por ambos, reiterando que aunque hubiera dificultades yo sabía que Woo Bin sunbae era bueno y siempre buscaría su bien y que podían contar conmigo.

Y ahí estaba yo, compartiendo vehículo con ambos, dirigiéndonos a la sala de los F4, sabiendo que esos 2 se morían de nervios y sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlos, pero no me preocupaba, sabía que nada malo pasaría, finalmente no iban al matadero sino a ver a la familia.

 **Jan Di POV**

Finalmente había llegado en día de conocer a la chica que traía a Woo Bin sunbae tan enamorado. Yo no había notado cuánta importancia le había dado a ese hecho hasta que Ji Hoo sunbae me lo dijo prácticamente burlándose de mí. Traté de actuar molesta cuando me lo hizo notar pero realmente no podía estar molesta con él y menos cuando se le veía riendo tan animado, eso era muy raro en él y valía la pena verlo de esa manera aunque fuera a mis costillas. Sabía que también esperaba el día y que estaba tan contento como yo de ver a su hermano feliz, emocionado y enamorado. Tubo la buena idea de salir a dar un paseo para calmar mi ansiedad y me sentí conmovida que me llevara a un lugar que ya habíamos visitado, no en una ocasión muy grata para mí pero al final tenía el buen recuerdo de que él había estado ahí para mí y al meditar en ello pensé en lo mucho que me alegraría que él encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera sentir así, feliz. Me sorprendió pero sobre todo me alegró que considerara la idea de hacerme su mejor amiga. Pensé que cuando lo mencioné lo había tomado como una simple expresión a la que no le había dado importancia, que lo había olvidado, pero no, lo consideró y me preguntó que si seguía dispuesta a serlo. Yo estaba conmovida pero no me quise poner emotiva y sentimental, le dije que sí aceptaba y continuamos platicando de todo y de nada hasta que la hora de ir reunirnos con los demás llegó.

Cuando llegamos al "cuartel del F4" como Woo Bin sunbae lo llamaba encontramos en la entrada a Ga Eul quien había salido a tomar una llamada, cuando nos vio se despidió y colgó para saludarnos y entrar juntos. Antes de entrar nos advirtió que su amiga ya estaba adentro con Woo Bin sunbae y que ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos.

\- Ommo! Jan Di, Ji Hoo sunbae, necesitamos hacer algo para que ellos se tranquilicen…

\- Pero no tienen por qué estar así… sólo somos nosotros, somos familia no? –dije extrañada

\- Es normal Jan Di, ella no nos conoce, y Bin jamás ha tenido una novia formal, nunca nos había presentado a nadie de esta forma… si Yi Jung estuviera aquí diría que sería gracioso torturarlos por un rato más…

\- Valla! Sí que se conocen… Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo hace un momento que hablamos!

Al fin entramos y pude ver a lo que Ga Eul se refería, Woo Bin sunbae se paseaba por todo el salón y la chica estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con la mirada perdida y casi mordiéndose las uñas. Sentí empatía por ella. Me recordó las primeras veces que me tocó acercarme a los F4 y decidí hacer algo para aligerarle la carga así que me dirigí rápido a donde se encontraba y saludé

\- Hola… Al fin nos conocemos! Yo soy Geum Jan Di… me da mucho gusto conocer a una muy buena amiga de Ga Eul –dije mientras le tomaba ambas manos

\- Oh, hola… Yo soy Park Min Ah también me da gusto conocerte, he oído mucho sobre ti –dijo en voz apenas audible

\- Sunbae… que le dijiste de nosotros que está tan aterrada?!… por favor Min Ah, siéntete en confianza. Oír de los F4 era aterrador antes pero ahora es seguro –susurré mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Ven! Te presentaré a quien te falta conocer… él es Yun Ji Hoo

\- Un placer… –dijo mientras hacía una pronunciada reverencia

\- El placer es mío… –respondió mi sunbae mientras era arrastrado por un ansioso Woo Bin

\- Min Ah, debo aclararte algo para que no haya malos entendidos, Ji Hoo sunbae no es del tipo amistoso como Woo Bin, es más bien reservado, para que no creas que no quiere hablarte o que no le caíste bien, hablará un poquito más cuando te tenga más confianza

\- Es verdad –dijo Ga Eul, –yo aún no puedo entablar una conversación larga con él si no están Jan Di o Woo Bin sunbae presentes…

Creo que de alguna forma funcionó el presentarme de una manera informal con ella porque aunque seguía algo cohibida pudo conversar e incluso reírse de nuestras anécdotas.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Tan pronto entramos al salón donde nos reuníamos y Jan Di nos presentó con Min Ah fui tomado y arrastrado por Bin al área de juegos para hablar. Era obvio que su nerviosismo era mayúsculo pero así como Jan Di se encargó de querer calmar a la chica yo debía hacer algo para que mi hermano dejara de preocuparse y comenzara a disfrutar de la tarde, que al final de cuentas era su tarde.

\- Bin-ah, debes calmarte…

\- Bro' me estoy volviendo loco… y si no les cae bien? Y si piensan que no es lo suficientemente buena? Y si no la aceptan? Y si ella no se siente bien con ustedes? Y si piensa que todos estamos locos? Y si…

\- Bin… sólo somos nosotros. Somos la familia de los F4, no los antiguos F4… En primer lugar se ve una chica agradable, Jan Di y yo pensamos que al ser amiga de Ga Eul es una garantía de que es buena. Ahora, viendo todo lo que ha provocado en ti estamos contentos… y si así no fuera qué importa? lo importante es que tú seas feliz, importa lo que estás sintiendo y viviendo… y bueno, si ella no nos acepta o piensa que estamos locos, pues eso ya no está en nuestras manos ni en las tuyas, está en las de ella… la reunión de hoy es para conocernos y para disfrutar… Ga Eul, Jan Di y yo estamos disfrutando… deja de sentir presión y disfruta…

Dí en el clavo. Bin se relajó a partir de ahí, nos unimos a las chicas, comenzamos a platicar, ordenamos algo para cenar ahí mismo. Después de un rato nos conectamos con Yi Jung y con Jun Pyo para saber de ellos y para que también conocieran a Min Ah. Ambos le dieron la bienvenida al grupo. Yi Jung le advirtió en juego que debía cuidarse de Woo Bin, y Jun Pyo le dijo que se cuidara de Jan Di cuando estaba enojada. Al final fue una buena velada en familia.


	23. Cap 23 - Elección

_Woww, el capítulo pasado ha sido el más largo que he escrito, quería cortarlo en alguna parte pero creí que los iba a aburrir con eso de que cada capítulo venía en partes así que lo dejé largo para variarle… espero que les haya gustado ^^_

 _A leer!_

 **Capítulo 23 – ELECCION**

 **Jan Di POV**

El regreso a clases trajo consigo varias novedades. Primera, cada vez éramos menos y es que la medicina era una carrera que ameritaba tener pasión por lo que agradecía tenerla pero sobre todo agradecía tener a mi lado a mi sunbae y al abuelo quienes me impulsaban a seguir adelante. Por ello mismo sentía que debía esforzarme y apoyarlos en todo lo que necesitaran y seguía en lo dicho en lo referente a seguir apoyando en su fundación, sólo que me ponía un poco de nervios el pensar en que nuevos trabajos me pondría el abuelo. La otra novedad era que el tiempo en que mi sunbae debía escoger una especialidad había llegado y estaba muy tenso ya que aún no estaba seguro de qué camino tomar. Para mí era sencillo ya que desde que descubrí que quería ser doctor supe que elegiría traer niños al mundo pero a mi sunbae todo se le facilitaba, así que dedicamos una tarde entera hablando acerca de procedimientos médicos para descubrir qué era lo que más le gustaba.

\- Ji Hoo-ah, hijo, estás seguro?

\- Aaah, aún no lo sé, espero que sea lo mejor, aún lo meditaré un poco, pero hoy ya no… siento que mi cabeza quiere estallar, ya no quiero pensar más –dijo malhumorado mientras se levantaba del sillón y salía al jardín

\- Ese nieto mío, jamás pensé que ser bueno en todo sería un problema para él…

\- Quién lo diría… abuelo, ve a descansar un momento, iré a despedirme de tí cuando sea tiempo de irme… mientras veré que puedo hacer para animar a mi sunbae…

Hacía un tiempo que mi sunbae no estaba tan retraído como esa tarde. Por increíble que pareciera nuestra comunicación había mejorado demasiado y lo de ser mejores amigos en ambas direcciones estaba funcionando pero esa tarde me sentía realmente inútil y una pésima mejor amiga al no encontrar una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor. Estaba dando vueltas por la casa pensando en qué podía hacer y al llegar al comedor recordé que una de las veces en que las cosas con Jun Pyo se complicaron por causa de su madre mi sunbae me encontró preocupada y deprimida y me llevó hasta su comedor, donde me preparó los más deliciosos hotcakes que había comido y me dijo que no había nada mejor para levantar el ánimo así que teniendo la idea en mi cabeza corrí hasta la cocina y puse manos a la obra, una vez que tenía todo listo salí a buscar a mi sunbae y lo encontré dando vueltas en uno de los rincones del jardín.

\- Sunbae?…

\- Lo siento Jan Di, aún no estoy de humor y no quiero afectar el humor de nadie… en cuanto esté listo voy, de acuerdo?

\- Sunbae… es que yo… necesito que me acompañes un momento adentro

Volteó a verme impaciente pero luego de un momento cambió su gesto por uno de resignación y enseguida me hizo una seña para que entráramos. Lo dirigí hasta el comedor donde ya estaba la mesa puesta y al verla su rostro cambió a uno entre confusión y sorpresa.

\- Jan Di, que es todo esto?

\- Bueno, una persona muy sabia me dijo una vez que no había nada mejor para aliviar el mal humor y levantar el ánimo que una buena dotación de hotcakes… y noté que hacía un tiempo que no los consumías así que no creo que la fatiga o la indecisión sea tu problema, más bien es la falta de unos buenos hotcakes lo que te tiene así… así que disfrútalos!

Después de eso sonrió, me alborotó el cabello y se sentó a comer. Era increíble lo que se podía lograr sólo con hotcakes.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

El contar con una mejor amiga fue realmente todo un reto para mí. No sabía cómo empezar a comunicarme con Jan Di de una forma fluida con palabras. Por lo regular era obvio que yo estaba ahí para escucharla y era también casi impresionante cómo ella podía leerme y saber cuándo yo necesitaba apoyo, pero de eso a decir lo que pensaba y lo que sentía era muy diferente. Lo que sí tenía muy claro era que había sólo un tema que jamás tocaría con ella y tal vez era del que ella más desearía saber pero no podía hablar de ello mientras aún la amara. Después de un tiempo de dificultad logré poder expresarle mis estados de ánimo y el porqué de cada uno de ellos y tenía una semana siendo de gran ayuda, aunque yo me sentía culpable porque no estaba siendo la mejor compañía que ella merecía tener. Estaba malhumorado y presionado por la elección de especialidad. La mayoría de mis compañeros estaban eligiendo su especialidad basados en sus habilidades pero yo, no que me creyera muy habilidoso pero había varios campos en los que me desarrollaba bien y varios profesores me daban sus puntos de vista en diferentes direcciones, lo que terminaba por poner mayor indecisión en mí.

Un sábado por la tarde creo que colmé la paciencia del abuelo porque llamó a Jan Di y ambos se sentaron a escuchar mis puntos de vista y a darme los suyos para ayudarme a tomar una decisión. Yo me debatía entre 3 campos los cuales desde que inicié en la medicina se me hacían interesantes. El llegar a conocer las funciones del cuerpo y realizar cirugías me llamaba la atención. Por otro lado estaba la psiquiatría, y es que, después de lo que viví de niño y todo lo que los médicos quisieron hacer por ayudarme a salir de mi encierro mental, me hacía querer ayudar a otras personas en esa situación dándole uso a mi experiencia personal. También estaba la cardiología y la razón inicial era mi abuelo y el buscar revertir enfermedades que tuvieran que ver con un órgano tan importante del cuerpo se me hacía muy excitante.

\- Creo que… estudiaré para cirujano, al final de cuentas es más extenso y podré ayudar a más gente…

\- Ji Hoo-ah, hijo, estás seguro?

\- Aaah, aún no lo sé, espero que sea lo mejor, aún lo meditaré un poco, pero hoy ya no… siento que mi cabeza quiere estallar, ya no quiero pensar más

Odiaba estar así. Mi abuelo y Jan Di no tenían la culpa. Estaba arrepentido y buscaba las palabras y la manera de compensarles el mal rato cuando Jan Di salió a buscarme para entrar a la casa. Aún estaba de mal humor y no le respondí de la mejor manera pero inmediatamente me arrepentí y decidí dejar de lado mi actitud y estar bien con ella. Cuando entré me sorprendió encontrarme con la mesa puesta con mi platillo favorito.

\- Jan Di, que es todo esto?

\- Bueno, una persona muy sabia me dijo una vez que no había nada mejor para aliviar el mal humor y levantar el ánimo que una buena dotación de hotcakes… y noté que hacía un tiempo que no los consumías así que no creo que la fatiga o la indecisión sea tu problema, más bien es la falta de unos buenos hotcakes lo que te tiene así… así que disfrútalos!

El hecho de que ella aguantara mi mala actitud por días, que hubiera recordado que los hotcakes era mi elección predilecta para curar los malos ratos y que haya dedicado el tiempo para hacerlos era demasiado para ignorar. Le agradecí con una sonrisa que salió muy natural, como si el sólo ver la mesa puesta me hubiera ayudado a calmar mi ansiedad. Comencé a comer y después de varios bocados Jan Di habló.

\- Sunbae… yo…

\- Dime… que pasa?

\- Sé que esta es una elección que sólo te corresponde a ti y sé que debería poder despejar tus dudas en lugar de poner una carga más en ti… es solo que…

\- Qué piensas?

\- Bueno, todas las carreras que tienes pre-elegidas son buenas y de cierta manera quedan contigo, aunque si me lo preguntaras no me gustan para ti…

\- Porqué no?

\- Porque al menos en cirugía y cardiología hay mucho riesgo de pérdidas… sé que en toda la medicina hay riesgo pero no me gustaría verte perdiendo gente en un quirófano… considero que es algo muy duro, no que no seas fuerte pero al menos, esas no serían mis elecciones… además, considero que hay una rama que encaja más contigo…

\- Cuál?

\- Lo siento sunbae, me estoy entrometiendo mucho y se supone que debo apoyarte en lo que tú elijas… esta es una elección personal… perdóname por favor!

\- Jan Di-ah, es bueno escuchar los diferentes puntos de vista y para mí es más importante aún escuchar el tuyo que el de los profesores… sobre todo me gusta que estás pensando en todo… yo no había pensado en la pérdida de personas, es un buen punto… sé que no piensas que soy débil pero tienes razón, no sabemos qué pueda detonar en mí la pérdida de una persona después de lo vivido… por favor, dime cuál es esa rama que piensas que estoy pasando por alto?

\- Pediatría…

\- Pediatría… pediatría?… la pediatría es muy extensa…

\- Mmm, bueno sí, es verdad que es muy extensa pero hay varias ramas que quedarían contigo perfectamente…

\- Y por qué crees que encajo en ella?

\- Sunbae, por favor!… basta verte interactuar con los niños para saber que te queda perfectamente. En la clínica siempre que son niños los que van a consultar buscan que sea contigo, siempre quieren a su hyung o a su oppa, no te has dado cuenta?…y en la fundación, te he visto interactuar con los niños ahí también y todos te quieren y te tienen confianza… además, la rama de psicología o la de psiquiatría son algunos campos que podrías explotar y dar la ayuda que hubieras querido para ti, ahí si podrías utilizar tu experiencia para ayudar porque sabes que siente la personita al otro lado del escritorio…

\- Pediatría… niños… me gusta!

\- Sólo piénsalo sunbae, no es una imposición, sólo es un lado que pude ver desde afuera del ruedo…

\- Lotto…

\- Qué?

\- Jan Di, creo que hacía mucho que no te lo decía pero en realidad en momentos así tú eres una flor de lotto para mi… gracias!

 **Narrador**

Mientras tanto, un hombre mayor observaba de lejos sonriendo, asintió mirando al cielo y dio gracias por esa pequeña que una vez más traía claridad a la vida de su nieto…


	24. Cap 24 - Nuevas Experiencias (parte 1)

**Capítulo 24 – NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS (parte 1)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Después de mi plática con Jan Di mi panorama se aclaró completamente. No mentí cuando dije que ella era como una flor de lotto para mí. Hubiera querido decirle que era mi flor de lotto pero eso hubiera sido demasiado. Esa noche la invité a pasear para compensar todos los días malos que le había dado.

Habían pasado 2 meses después de que hice mi elección y las nuevas clases me parecían emocionantes. Habían profesores "decepcionados" por la decisión que tomé pero no me importaba, realmente estaba disfrutando mucho y más sabiendo que con ayuda de Jan Di y el apoyo de mi abuelo había definido lo que quería para mi futuro. Cuando le platiqué a mi abuelo la elección que había hecho sonrió complacido diciendo que lo importante era que yo me sintiera cómodo con lo que hiciera.

\- Hijo, a decir verdad creo que has tomado una excelente decisión y… bueno, realmente no hemos hablado directamente del tema pero… el día que yo falte, sabes que estarás a cargo de todo lo que le pertenece a la familia cierto?

\- Si abuelo, no me siento preparado aún y espero que estés con nosotros por muchísimo tiempo más…

\- Si hijo, pero no soy eterno… a lo que voy es que, en alguna ocasión les dije a ti y a Jan Di que quiero que ustedes queden a cargo de la clínica cuando yo ya no esté y creo que las elecciones de especialidad que cada uno tiene los hará complementarse perfectamente para lo que hacemos en la clínica… y por qué no, pensando en un futuro a largo plazo, el pequeño sueño que inició y se ha mantenido como una clínica puede, si ustedes así lo quisieran, llegar a convertirse en algo más grande, en una clínica especializada o por qué no, hasta en un hospital…

\- Abuelo, no nos adelantemos… Jan Di y yo aún estamos estudiando y nos falta aún algo de recorrido… y bueno, sé que es tu ideal y también sería el mío que Jan Di pueda siempre estar dispuesta y disponible para colaborar en la clínica pero… Jan Di… ella tiene su futuro con… con Jun Pyo y probablemente ese futuro sea lejos de aquí, así que no albergues muchas esperanzas…

\- Tonterías! Esa niña tiene su corazón en esa clínica y con nosotros… no creo que nos deje nunca!

Sonreí con un aire de derrota. Era inútil discutir con el abuelo y en mi corazón deseaba que sus palabras realmente pudieran hacerse realidad pero mi parte consiente me decía que dejara de soñar y pusiera los pies en la tierra.

En cuanto a la fundación, el abuelo siguió preparándome, y cuando creyó que estaba listo me pidió que me hiciera cargo de la organización del evento anual para la recaudación de fondos, brindándome su completa confianza y dándome carta abierta para la planeación, diciendo que quería que ese evento no fuera como todos los demás, que quería ver mi firma, mi huella, mi estilo en él. Yo había asistido a muchos eventos de "caridad" pero todos eran tan similares y no sabía exactamente qué hacer para que fuera algo diferente, así que mi abuelo usó su astucia y una vez más involucró a Jan Di en mi equipo para que juntos pensáramos en algo.

\- Sunbae, en realidad no sé qué piensa el abuelo que alguien como yo pueda hacer en algo así… yo no tengo experiencia…

\- Otra vez con la experiencia Jan Di?…

\- Es que es la verdad sunbae, jamás he estado en algún evento así… lo único que recuerdo referente a "caridad" fue aquella subasta echa por la madre de Jun Pyo donde "desfilé" y ni loca vuelvo a hacer eso!

\- Jajajaj… ya lo recuerdo! Un desfile no estaría nada mal… ya tenemos a la modelo principal!

\- Sunbae… no juegues conmigo!

\- Bien, bien, dejemos de jugar… concentrémonos en las ideas…

Después de un rato de pensar y pensar sin tener resultados decidimos que al día siguiente trabajaríamos en eso, aún había que trabajar en los deberes del día así que estudiamos un rato y llevé a Jan Di a su casa.

 **Jan Di POV**

Yo sabía que cuando al abuelo se le ocurriera algo para involucrarme en el trabajo de la fundación no sería nada fácil. Sus proyectos siempre tenían un cierto reto implícito así que no me equivoqué. Ahí estaba yo, involucrada nuevamente en algo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero eso no haría que me rindiera, en primer lugar porque mi sunbae estaba involucrado y no quería verlo preocuparse de más y en segundo porque yo me ofrecí a apoyar cuando se me necesitara, aunque no podía ver cómo podía ser útil en algo que no tenía ni la mínima experiencia.

\- Otra vez con la experiencia Jan Di? –dijo mi sunbae.

En realidad no tenía ni pisca. Organizar un evento para recaudar fondos con gente rica no estaba en mi repertorio de vivencias. Solo había asistido a un evento así en casa de Jun Pyo y no era una experiencia que quisiera rememorar.

Como no llegaban ideas nos pusimos a estudiar un rato y quedamos en trabajar en la planeación de dicho evento al siguiente día para ver si teníamos ideas frescas.

En la noche recibí la llamada de Jun Pyo. Me contaba que estaba progresando y se escuchaba muy entusiasmado con las novedades que tenía y es que aparte de estar trabajando en algo nuevo que decía revolucionaría todo, estaba contento y agradecido con Jae Kyung unnie porque ayudó a que se limaran asperezas con su padre y ahora tenían la fusión que tanto habían hablado en puerta. .Me alegraba saber que todo se estaba acomodando para él. Tres años habían transcurrido ya y todo marchaba justo como se esperaba. Mientras seguía hablando dijo las palabras claves: "evento de caridad" aunque las mencionó refunfuñando una idea vino a mi cabeza.

\- Jun Pyo… ya sé que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza esos eventos pero trata de sacar el lado bueno de ellos…

\- El lado bueno, el lado bueno…

\- Jun Pyo… crees que puedas hacernos un favor?

\- Hacernos?

\- Si… Ji Hoo sunbae y yo tenemos una tarea especial y creo que nos ayudaría tu experiencia y la de unnie…

\- Tarea especial? Lavandera, yo soy bueno en muchas cosas pero no sé nada de medicina y la mono menos!

\- Perdón, es que no te he contado…

Comencé a explicarle y le pedí si podíamos hablar al siguiente día para tener una conferencia. Necesitaba que invitara a unnie para que nos compartieran lo que habían visto en ese tipo de eventos y tomar algunas ideas o descartar más bien para que el evento de la fundación fuera único.

Al siguiente día me dirigí temprano a casa de mi sunbae. Después de saludar le pedí que fuéramos al estudio y le planteé mi idea en lo que realizaba el enlace con Jun Pyo y unnie. Se veía desconcertado pero una vez que comenzamos a platicar en la videoconferencia y la idea fue tomando forma Jun Pyo dijo que yo estaba loca, mi sunbae meditaba todo y aportaba sus propios puntos de vista y unnie estaba emocionada y lamentando no poder estar cerca para estar más involucrada. Una vez que cortamos el enlace mi sunbae y yo nos dispusimos a plantear mejor todas las ideas pero había algo que me incomodaba de todo ese asunto.

\- Sunbae… antes de seguir con esto, hay algo de lo que me estoy arrepintiendo, creo que me excedí y quiero disculparme…

\- Disculparte? Por qué?

\- Bueno, este es tu proyecto, yo sólo debo ser un apoyo y sin pensar hice todo esto… fue tonto de mi parte contactar a unnie y a Jun Pyo sin consultarte, y después todas las ideas suenan descabelladas porque la mayoría son mías y otra vez caigo en lo mismo, debe llevar tu sello, no el mío…

\- Jan Di, está bien… yo no tenía ni una sola idea original. Tu enfoque me gusta y no es que todo lo vallamos a hacer a tu manera, vamos a complementar todo y crearemos algo a nuestro estilo, pondremos nuestro sello y al parecer dejaremos huella, así que manos a la obra…


	25. Cap 25 - Nuevas Experiencias (parte 2)

_Pónganle separador a los eventos de nuestra pareja favorita porque voy a volver a las andadas… perdón, es que ese Woo Bin me sigue dando material… este capítulo es de él nuevamente, pero iré alternando, lo prometo!_

 _A leer…_

 **Capítulo 25 – NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS (parte 2)**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Después del nerviosismo inicial al presentar a Min Ah oficialmente como mi novia ante los F4 me sentí realmente aliviado y feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien. En realidad, pensando después en todo ello me parecía tan ridículo haber dudado de que así fuera. Íbamos por el quinto mes de relación y todo marchaba perfectamente entre nosotros. Desde antes de que ella aceptara ser mi novia yo ya había decidido ir lento con ella pero al descubrir que era su primer novio me prometí a mí mismo cuidarla y disfrutar de lo nuevo que todo eso implicaba para ambos. Descubrí que las citas sanas eran mejor de lo que siempre imaginé. No importaba lo que hiciéramos o a dónde fuéramos, todo siempre era divertido, nuevo y excitante para los dos.

Las cosas en el trabajo cada vez se me hacían más sencillas debido a la experiencia adquirida y gracias a mi desempeño, mi padre comenzó a delegarme más de su trabajo, me involucró en negociaciones grandes donde él estaba a cargo claro, pero era su forma de hacer que tanto socios como clientes comenzaran a verme como una figura de autoridad. Todo iba bien con nuestra relación padre e hijo, pero algo no me cuadraba. Era bastante obvio que él estaba enterado de todo sobre mí ya que tenía ojos en todas partes, por lo que se me hacía raro que jamás me hubiera dicho o cuestionado nada acerca de mi relación con Min Ah. Eso me tenía desconcertado. Estaba pensando en ello una tarde que quedé de verme con Ji Hoo para pasar una tarde sin chicas y con lo observador que él era al notarme pensativo comenzó a preguntar si había algo en que pudiera ayudarme.

\- Bro', tengo un problema, o no sé si pueda llamársele problema… a decir verdad son varias cosas que tengo inconclusas…

\- Cuéntame, si no puedo ayudarte tal vez sea suficiente decirlo en voz alta para que tu mente se aclare

\- Bueno, primero, algo me está intrigando en mi trato con mi padre… todo va bien… a decir verdad, demasiado bien y no sé cómo tomarlo… en la compañía está confiando demasiado en mí, en el clan me está dando mi lugar e instruyéndome para cuando me toque estar al frente pero no está siendo duro como antes era… y, bueno, lo que más me intriga es que yo sé que él está enterado de todos mis movimientos, debe saber que en este preciso momento estoy aquí contigo, por lo que estoy casi seguro que está más que enterado de mi relación con Min Ah pero no me ha dicho nada al respecto y eso no me cuadra…

\- Qué estás pensando que planea?

\- No lo sé Ji Hoo, eso es lo que me trae así, no sé cuál sea su siguiente movimiento… lo que sí sé es que el tiempo en que quiera arreglar una boda para mí está llegando y eso me preocupa… no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Jun Pyo y menos porque sé que mi padre tiene mucho más poder que su madre… si él no está de acuerdo con mi relación con Min Ah no quiero ni pensar en lo que eso la dañaría a ella y menos en la posibilidad de que ella pueda correr peligro…

\- Qué piensa Min Ah al respecto?

\- Ese es otro problema… jamás hemos hablado al respecto, no he tenido el valor de hablarle de esa parte, ni de lo referente al clan… aaaah, Ji Hoo-ah! ¿Qué hago?

\- Bin-ah, esos si son problemas, pero todo tiene solución… yo no tengo experiencia en ninguno de esos casos pero creo que debes ser sincero, hablar con la verdad siempre es la mejor opción.

\- Sincero? Con quién?

\- Con los 2… creo que es importante que le hables a Min Ah con la verdad, acerca del clan y de todo…

\- Pero… y si no… si es demasiado para ella? Y si decide que no sigamos para evitar todo lo que se viene?

\- Es una decisión que deben tomar ambos… debes estar seguro de cómo se siente ella al respecto para poder saber que paso sigue con tu padre… después de que esté todo definido con Min Ah, yo creo que debes hablar de frente con tu padre, tal vez él te está dando la oportunidad de demostrarle que sabes lo que quieres, por qué no intentarlo?

Hablar con Ji Hoo si sirvió. Al siguiente día fui a ver a Min Ah decidido a hablar del tema. Comencé a hablarle acerca de mi posición en cuanto al clan Song, admití que no había hablado con ella al respecto por miedo a que eso fuera algo que pudiera hacer que termináramos ya que eso no era sólo parte de mi pasado, sino de mi presente y también de mi futuro pero finalmente no era un tema que pudiera eludir por más tiempo. Me escuchó atentamente y después de un rato respondió que esa era información que también ya sabía pero que jamás quiso tocar el tema para no incomodarme. Dijo que le aterraba la idea de tener algo que ver con ese mundo pero que lo que sentía por mí era tan fuerte que buscaría la forma de dejarlo pasar. Escucharla decir eso me alegró pero no por mucho. Debía hablarle de lo demás. Pude ver tristeza en sus ojos mientras le explicaba de cómo se manejaba todo en nuestra sociedad.

\- Quisiera prometerte que todo saldrá bien para nosotros Min Ah, pero no puedo asegurarlo… lo que si te juro es que no importa que tan duras sean las circunstancias, pelearé por ti, si tú estás dispuesta a hacerlo y sé que no estaremos solos, tenemos amigos que están con nosotros y nos apoyarán

\- Woo Bin… yo… tú crees que tengamos alguna posibilidad o crees que no valdrá la pena? –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar y no me gustaba verla así

\- Para mí valdrá la pena, solo no quiero que sufras… intentaré primero por el lado pacífico, hablaré con mi padre y espero me entienda.

 **Min Ah POV**

Tener novio era muy emocionante, pero que ese novio fuera mi primer amor y saber que él me amaba al grado de proponerse cambiar y ser mejor persona cada día era algo a lo que no podía ponerle calificativos. Pasar el tiempo con él haciendo cualquier cosa era especial. Dedicamos el tiempo a aprender a ser novios, teniendo citas en las que incluíamos paseos, cine, comer, cenar, visitas a los niños del orfanato mientras él verificaba que las cosas se fueran haciendo como las había pedido, hablando de casi todo, de lo que nos gustaba y disgustaba. De la única cosa que nunca me atreví a hablar era de los rumores que se corrían acerca de los nexos de su familia con la mafia y es que me daba miedo que no fuera verdad y pudiera ofenderlo por creer en rumores, pero me daba aún más miedo confirmar que fuera verdad y que él se fuera a molestar por mi intromisión así que decidí nunca tocar el tema, pero el día de hablar de ello llegó y no precisamente porque yo lo planteara, sino porque él lo inició. Escucharlo hablar de ello me puso helada y no sólo por la confirmación de mis miedos al pensar en el pasado de su familia sino por su declaración de que estaría ligado con ello de por vida. El que me explicara que no era por elección en parte me tranquilizó y traté de ponerme en sus zapatos pensando en lo duro que debía ser cargar con tanta responsabilidad. Jamás me había detenido a pensar que el privilegio que todos veíamos en los herederos en realidad para ellos era una carga pesada y en el caso de mi Woo Bin era un peso extremadamente grande. Le hice ver que no era algo que me pusiera feliz pero que lo amaba y por eso trataría de adaptarme y de mentalizarme a que era algo que debía aceptar. Pensé que el trago amargo había pasado pero no era así. Enseguida me explicó que en su mundo aún era común el que los padres arreglaran los matrimonios de sus hijos en base a la conveniencia de la familia, cosa que se me hacía demasiado absurda para ser verdad. Me platicó de la vez que su amigo Jun Pyo casi fue obligado a casarse con alguien que no amaba y las consecuencias de que no lo hubieran hecho y entonces comenzó a decirme que su padre se había tardado en hacer algún arreglo y que trataría de hablar con él para hablarle de mí y pedirle que no lo comprometiera con nadie. Me angustié cuando llegó a mi mente la noción de perder todo lo maravilloso que tenía con él y no pude evitar llorar pero él me consoló asegurándome que sin importar lo que pasara tenía la confianza que no estaríamos solos y era verdad.

El haber conocido a sus amigos había sido una muy grata experiencia, sobre todo porque yo siempre había sido solitaria y jamás me había sentido aceptada y eso cambió cuando los conocí. Ga Eul ya era mi amiga pero conocer a Jan Di era otra cosa. Ella era la chica más gentil que yo había conocido, aún más que Ga Eul y eso era decir bastante. Era una chica leal y tierna que se preocupaba enserio por sus amigos. Bastó ver como se preocupó por mí el día que la conocí, haciendo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para hacerme sentir cómoda entre ellos. Inicialmente pensé que ella y Ji Hoo-ssi eran novios ya que llegaron juntos y se veían muy cercanos, además de que él se veía demasiado cómodo con ella y me pareció ver en él un brillo de amor hacia ella, sin mencionar que hacían una bellísima pareja, pero cuando Ga Eul me sacó de mi error estaba muy agradecida de no haber hecho algún comentario indebido que los hubiera puesto incómodos. Ji Hoo-ssi por su lado, aunque era muy reservado podía ver que era muy centrado y muy leal para con sus amigos y agradecía que Woo Bin tuviera un amigo como él. Aun así, deseaba no tener que necesitar la protección de mis nuevos amigos ante lo que viniera.


	26. Cap 26 - Rompiendo moldes

**Capítulo 26 – ROMPIENDO MOLDES**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Después de haber hablado con Min Ah de todo lo que me incomodaba y preocupaba me armé de valor para hablar con mi padre sin más rodeos. Tenía un tiempo que me había independizado, aún así iba regularme a ver a mi madre a casa pero rara vez coincidía con mi padre en cuanto a tiempos libres así que busqué que esa noche fuera así ya que quería tener la charla en un ambiente familiar y era bueno que mi madre estuviera enterada también.

Al llegar a casa estaban a punto de cenar, por lo que me incluyeron en los planes. Después de la cena mi padre fue directo.

\- Y bien Woo Bin, a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

\- Bueno, veo que no es una sorpresa que necesito hablar de algo urgente padre…

\- Urgente?… mmm, ya veo… es referente al trabajo o al clan?

\- No padre, es algo personal por lo que quisiera que mi madre también esté presente…

\- Bien, te escuchamos…

\- Bueno…

Respiré profundo y comencé a hablar. Creo que nunca había sido tan sincero y abierto con mis padres como aquella noche. Les hablé de mi vida desenfrenada sabiendo que eso no era una novedad o algo a lo que ellos estuvieran ajenos pero nunca lo habíamos hablado. Después les expliqué cómo el tener a Jan Di y Ga Eul en mi vida había traído un cambio de enfoque y de dirección a mi vida y le recordé a mi padre la plática referente a dejar el clan que tuvimos tiempo atrás. Les expresé el sentimiento de vida vacía que tenía y el profundo deseo de sentir y dar amor genuino y por último les compartí que sentía que había encontrado a esa persona que tanto había anhelado y que estaba indudablemente enamorado.

\- Amor? Tú enamorado?… Song Woo Bin, sabes lo peligroso que es eso en alguien como nosotros?

\- Padre…

\- Te voy a explicar lo que parece que desconoces…para gente como nosotros el expresar amor por alguien es como ponerle a esa persona una sentencia de muerte… Sabes cuántos problemas puede acarrearte esa simple declaración?

\- Sí padre, pero…

\- No, no tienes ni idea… hay varios problemas que no estás contemplando… problema número 1: varios jefes de familias tienen sus ojos puestos en ti para consolidar alguna alianza fuerte por medio de una alianza matrimonial con alguna de sus hijas… problema número 2: otros varios jefes de familias están buscando ver alguna vulnerabilidad en ti para destruirte y poder tomar el control de todo… en cualquiera de ambos casos, la chica a la que dices amar corre peligro…

Jamás pensé en esas posibilidades. El peligro inminente que veía para Min Ah era por parte de mi padre pero el peligro por terceros no lo consideré. Mi madre había estado callada hasta ese punto de la conversación pero cuando vio que me quedé sin argumentos y que sólo estaba meditando en las palabras de mi padre tomó el turno y comenzó a hablar.

\- Namphyon (esposo)… creo que, si bien es cierto todo lo que has dicho, hay varias cosas que hay que considerar…

\- A qué cosas te refieres?

\- Bueno, tú y yo ya habíamos hablado y estuvimos de acuerdo en que el comportamiento desenfrenado de nuestro hijo no era bueno, recuerdas?… llegamos a pensar que siendo violento y todo lo que era el clan se vendría abajo y llegaste a dudar de su capacidad para tomar el control, lo olvidas?… incluso estábamos felices por su cambio, fue por eso que comenzaste a delegarle más e incluso comenzaste a sentirte orgulloso de su control y manejo de lo que le has encargado… ahora que sabemos a qué se han debido sus mejoras yo creo que amedrentarlo con cosas que posiblemente pasen o posiblemente no, no es algo que deberíamos hacer… contrario a eso yo creo que el que Woo Bin haya decidido venir y hablar con nosotros directamente sobre esto es, sin duda, algo que muestra la seriedad de sus sentimientos y su resolución a cambiar y a continuar como hasta ahora por lo que pienso que debemos apoyarlo… no es como si no tuvieras el poder de brindarle protección a esa muchacha, así como se lo has dado directa o indirectamente a sus amigos…

Escuchar a mi madre hablar tan libremente fue algo que me sorprendió y es que yo sabía que ellos debían tener mucha comunicación pero siempre había estado ajeno a ello o no le había dado la suficiente importancia como para notarlo.

Después de la intervención de mi madre el silencio reinó en la habitación durante un largo rato hasta que mi padre decidió ponerle fin.

\- Es mi derecho como padre hacer los arreglos que yo crea que son más convenientes para el bien de la familia, pero también sé lo que eso implica para tí… a tu madre y a mí de cierta forma nos pasó, afortunadamente ella y yo nos enamoramos casi enseguida y al momento de casarnos ya todo era de común acuerdo y recuerdo lo mal que estabas cuando casi le pasa a tu amigo. Por otro lado, veo el bien que tu relación con esas muchachas ha hecho en ti, te has centrado y eso es algo que pensé que no pasaría… esto no es lo que la tradición dicta… tardaste mucho en venir a mí, pero viniste y por ser sincero y hablar conmigo de frente con la verdad te voy a respaldar, pero por ningún motivo quiero que descuides tus deberes, quiero que sigas como hasta ahora… y Woo Bin, mantente alerta, no bajes la guardia… no sabemos a ciencia cierta si las familias harán movimientos o quieran dar un golpe al enterarse pero es mejor estar preparados…

Agradecí profundamente mi capacidad para ocultar mis emociones porque realmente estaba conmovido después de escuchar esas palabras de mis padres y de saber que tenía su apoyo y aprobación pero no quería que pensaran que me estaba convirtiendo en un débil. Después de un momento de meditación, les agradecí y me disponía a retirarme cuando mi padre volvió a hablar con un tono un tanto severo.

\- Hay algo que falta agregar… si tus planes con esa muchacha son serios debes traerla, debes presentarla y sobre todo, debes ser sincero con ella y explicarle todo lo que implica tener una relación contigo… –asentí - eso no solo incluye aceptar lo que eres, también implica que ella deberá prepararse, como lo hizo tu madre… sé que parece precipitado y que aún no estás pensando en matrimonio, pero una vez que los demás jefes de familia comiencen a presionar para que elija cuál de sus hijas debe tomar el lugar como tu esposa me veré obligado a hacer el anuncio oficial, y una vez ahí no habrá marcha atrás, así que sé claro con ella ahora que es tiempo.

El alivio que sentía hacía unos momentos desapareció, pero entendía el punto y sabía que debía ser totalmente transparente con Min Ah.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Después de 2 semanas de planeación y cuando estábamos de acuerdo en todo, Jan Di y yo decidimos presentar al abuelo el plan del evento antes de ponerlo en acción para ver si él estaba de acuerdo. Fue realmente difícil decidirnos a hacerlo. Jan Di insistía que deshiciéramos todo, que como proyecto de broma estaba bien y es que habíamos pasado 2 semanas muy divertidas, riendo mucho mientras planeábamos solo de imaginar la expresión de las personas que asistieran al evento ya que con esos planes romperíamos con todos los estereotipos y era por ello que ella no se sentía segura y pensaba que el abuelo se enojaría con nosotros, se decepcionaría o mínimo haría que no nos tomara enserio pero a mi no me lo parecía, al contrario, pensé que hicimos un gran trabajo y estaba orgulloso del producto final así que, para darle confianza le dije que si algo salía mal yo tomaría toda la responsabilidad.

El abuelo nos escuchó atentamente y se veía claramente que repasaba todas las ideas en su cabeza mientras le comentábamos las ideas.

\- Quién es el responsable de este plan? –dijo en tono severo. Al ver la cara de Jan Di supe que estaba asustada así que respondí

\- Bueno abuelo, la tarea me la diste a mí, yo soy el responsable… Jan Di sólo me apoyó y no estaba de acuerdo en que te lo presentáramos…

\- Y por qué no estabas de acuerdo niña?

\- Verás abuelo… mi sunbae miente… lo siento abuelo, tú sabes que ideas tan disparatadas no pueden salir de alguien como Ji Hoo sunbae… la verdad es que lo influencié… lo siento… apartir de ahora trabajaremos con seriedad…

\- Por qué te estás disculpando? Me parecen ideas brillantes… cumplieron con lo que yo pedí… esto realmente es original y si tiene tu sello, pero también distinguí el sello de mi nieto…

\- Entónces… no estás molesto abuelo? –dijo una incrédula Jan Di

\- Por supuesto que no… como era de esperarse, ustedes hacen un excelente equipo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes y ya quisiera ver aterrizado todo lo que han planeado… adelante con el evento. Espero que todo salga tal y como lo visualizaron.


	27. Cap 27 - Preparativos

**Capítulo 27 – PREPARATIVOS**

 **Jan Di POV**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que el abuelo nos asignó la tarea y mes y medio que mi sunbae y yo pasamos corriendo entre la escuela y la fundación. El presentar el proyecto al abuelo fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, lo que fue realmente difícil fue presentarlo al equipo de colaboradores de la fundación, sobre todo a los que tenían asignado darle la difusión a ese tipo de eventos. Fue una suerte que el día que presentamos toda la idea el abuelo quiso asistir para dejar claro quienes estaban al frente, de no haber sido así creo que hubiéramos tenido problemas para que realmente nos tomaran enserio.

Un par de días antes del evento vi al abuelo y a mi sunbae un poco extraños, como si ocultaran algo pero como había aún algunas cosas importantes que hacer decidí pasarlo por alto, después averiguaría que se traían entre manos.

Una noche antes del evento, mientras cenábamos el abuelo preguntó si teníamos listos los atuendos que luciríamos. Mi sunbae obviamente ya había pensado en ello y aun si no fuera así, tenía demasiada ropa elegante que podría utilizar. Yo por mi parte no había pensado en ello pero recordé que aún tenía algunos de los atuendos que me habían regalado en el pasado cuando comencé a ir a eventos con los F4 y que estaban como nuevos ya que ninguno lo había utilizado más de una ocasión, así que asentí y no le di mayor importancia. Mi sunbae por el contrario me miró extrañado y preguntó

\- De verdad ya tienes que ponerte?

\- Si sunbae, tengo algunos vestidos elegantes gracias a la ayuda de los F4

\- No son los que utilizaste alguna vez o sí?

\- Si, todos son casi nuevos, veré cual me queda mejor, digo, no es que haya crecido mucho…

\- Pero esta es una ocasión especial Jan Di…

\- Lo sé sunbae, pero no importa que lleve puesto en realidad, recuerda, tú y el abuelo son los importantes aquí, ustedes serán quienes estén al frente de esto, yo estaré tras bambalinas ayudando a…

\- Qué? –replicó el abuelo al instante – No señorita! No te equivoques! Ji Hoo y tú son quienes estarán al frente… ustedes organizaron todo esto así que realmente es importante tu atuendo y arreglo personal… como eres predecible en este tipo de cuestiones, arreglé que un equipo profesional venga aquí mañana temprano para arreglarte así que hoy te quedas aquí para evitarnos más carreras mañana…

\- Pero abuelo…

\- Pero nada… he dicho!

Sabía que cuando el abuelo daba una orden, ésta se tenía que cumplir así que no repliqué más. De todas formas debía ir a casa al siguiente día a probarme los vestidos que tenía guardados.

Al terminar de cenar pedí al abuelo que fuera a descansar y yo me encargaría de limpiar el comedor y la cocina. Mi sunbae se ofreció a ayudar. Mientras limpiábamos yo seguí pensando en la manera de no tener una participación especial en el evento. Estaba preocupada porque no había un argumento que fuera lo suficientemente convincente ya que al conocer al abuelo y a mi sunbae sabía que no me dejarían librarme tan fácil.

\- Qué es lo que estás pensando? –preguntó mi sunbae

\- Estoy buscando la manera de huir del evento mañana… sunbae, por favor! Ayúdame a convencer al abuelo de que no me haga participar… el pensar en estar frente al público me tiene aterrada!

\- A ver… primero vas a tener que convencerme a mí…

\- Verás…no soy una Yun, ni siquiera soy alguien de renombre… no pertenezco a su mundo, por lo que no sé muy bien cómo actuar… no tengo experiencia hablando en público… no…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Estábamos a una noche del evento y notaba muy preocupada a Jan Di. Sabía exactamente cuál era el motivo de su preocupación ya que pude notar a partir de qué momento comenzó a inquietarse pero quise escuchar su razonamiento para poder darle calma.

\- Qué es lo que estás pensando?

\- Estoy buscando la manera de huir del evento mañana… sunbae, por favor! Ayúdame a convencer al abuelo de que no me haga participar… el pensar en estar frente al público me tiene aterrada!

\- A ver… primero vas a tener que convencerme a mí…

\- Verás… no soy una Yun, ni siquiera soy alguien de renombre… no pertenezco a su mundo, por lo que no sé muy bien cómo actuar… no tengo experiencia hablando en público… no…

No puede seguir escuchando más excusas de ese tipo.

\- Ya lo sabía… Jan Di, porqué siempre te demeritas? Por qué no quieres ver que ya no eres esa chica que eras antes?

\- Sunbae?

\- Mira… tal vez no naciste en mi familia, pero Jan Di, tú eres una Yun… perteneces a nuestra pequeña familia, el abuelo te ve, te trata y te presenta como su nieta siempre, no es así?… Sabes bien que esta casa es tu casa y yo… no tengo ni que decirte que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, lo sabes, verdad?… también ya te había dicho que eso de pertenecer a mundos diferentes no existe, recuerdas?…

Comenzó a llorar, pero no era un llanto de dolor, era un llanto diferente. Me sorprendió y comencé a repasar rápidamente mis palabras en mi mente para ver si no había dicho algo con que la hubiera lastimado. Estuve a punto de decirle que aún la amaba pero alcancé a rescatar resaltando que importaba mucho para mí. Me acerqué a abrazarla y le pregunté:

\- Estás bien? Dije algo malo?

\- No sunbae es solo que… –dijo mientras devolvía el abrazo. Sentí que me derretía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último abrazo que había recibido de ella - … siempre dices las palabras justas, las palabras que necesito.

\- Bueno, tengo más que decirte… sí sabes cómo actuar

\- Cómo?

\- Te has conducido muy bien en todo lo referente a la fundación, pero no te preocupes hablaré con el abuelo acerca de hablar en público… yo confío en que puedes hacerlo, pero si no quieres hacerlo yo haré la tarea de ambos al presentar nuestras ideas.

\- Lo harías sunbae?

\- Si, pero eso no te exenta de pararte al frente y hacerme compañía… ahora, debo decirte algo más… referente a tu atuendo…

\- Quieres ayudarme a elegir el vestido correcto?… iré a traerlos en la mañana y…

\- No será necesario… yo… ya sabía que ibas a querer utilizar uno de aquellos vestidos, pero, esta es una ocasión especial Jan Di y decidí escogerte un atuendo diferente, ya está en tu recámara… yo sólo espero que te guste

\- Sunbae, pero… no debiste molestarte…

\- No fue molestia… tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento de tu mejor amigo por estar ahí siempre y por ayudarme e impulsarme a seguir haciendo cosas nuevas…

Era verdad, yo estaba profundamente agradecido porque ella seguía ahí, apoyando, ayudando. No había tenido ningún detalle especial por haberme ayudado en la elección de mi carrera así que decidí comprar algo digno de ella. Elegir su atuendo no fue una tarea fácil. El abuelo y yo fuimos a comprar lo que usaríamos y le comenté mi inquietud así que me animó y fuimos juntos a escoger algo para ella. Yo sabía que ella se sentiría fuera de lugar y habría gente que tal vez lo notaría y la vería despectivamente así que la idea era que ella se sintiera especial y que los que la rodearan, con solo verla no tuvieran la menor duda de que ella pertenecía ahí. Vimos varios modelos parecidos a lo que siempre le regalábamos pero no me gustaron porque ella ya no era esa niña que conocimos en la preparatoria. Yo buscaba algo que mostrara elegancia y lo encontré. El abuelo me pidió contribuir al regalo de agradecimiento y él se encargó de escoger los accesorios acordes al atuendo que le escogí.

El abuelo y yo platicamos y ambos queríamos que la noche del evento todo fuera especial para Jan Di y sabíamos que para que eso pasara ella debía sentirse completa, rodeada de sus seres queridos. Era obvio que nuestros amigos estarían invitados a un evento tan especial para nosotros. Lo que no era obvio para nadie y con lo que decidimos sorprender a Jan Di era con la presencia de su familia en el evento, por lo que les extendimos la invitación y nos hicimos cargo de lo que usarían, sólo les pedimos que fueran discretos ya que queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ella así que estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ya todo estaba listo sólo faltaba que el día llegara.

 **Jan Di POV**

El día del evento llegó. Yo desperté muy temprano. Tenía planeado ya un itinerario pero con los planes del abuelo todo se modificó así que madrugué para correr hasta mi casa, recogí los vestidos que tenía y los llevé a casa de Ga Eul para que si quería escogiera alguno y ella se pusiera de acuerdo con Min Ah por si necesitaba también uno, aunque no dudaba que Woo Bin sunbae tenía planeado hacerse cargo de esa parte. Después de una conversación rápida con Ga Eul me despedí y me dirigí hasta la fundación para ver que ya estuvieran trabajando en los últimos detalles. Ahí me encontré a mi sunbae que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en lo que al él le correspondía.

\- Ya estás aquí!… fui a buscarte para que viniéramos juntos pero ya no te encontré… tuve miedo de que hubieras cumplido tu amenaza de huir…

\- Oh! No sunbae, tenía unas diligencias que hacer antes de pasar por aquí y madrugué para no interferir con los planes del abuelo

\- Bien, yo ya acabé aquí y quiero darme una vuelta al sitio del evento antes de regresar a casa… vamos?

Subimos al auto y comenzamos a conversar de cómo iba todo lo de los últimos detalles en nuestras áreas. Después de un rato mi sunbae preguntó

\- Jan Di, me quedé con la duda, qué diligencias debías hacer tan temprano?

\- Bueno sunbae, yo había quedado de ir a casa de Ga Eul para arreglarnos juntas y habíamos hablado de lo que nos pondríamos pero al comprarme tú un nuevo vestido, que por cierto, está hermoso tanto que siento que es demasiado… en fin, fui a llevarle mis vestidos a Ga Eul para que escoja el que más le guste y a disculparme por no poder arreglarme con ella.

\- Bien…

Llegamos al lugar donde sería el evento y ya había personal acomodando todo en su sitio. Era increíble tanta sincronía. Después de un momento de verificar que todo marchara conforme lo planeado regresamos a casa donde el abuelo ya nos esperaba con la mesa servida. Me confundí un poco pero pronto me di cuenta que había estado tan ocupada corriendo de un lado al otro que la hora de la comida llegó. El día estaba avanzado rápidamente. Le brindamos un informe de los avances mientras comíamos y pasado un rato llegaron un par de personas que dijeron se ocuparían de mí.

Apenas entramos a mi recámara parecía que un torbellino había entrado conmigo. Ambos se movían de un lado a otro. Pidieron ver el vestido y comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones de peinado y maquillaje de las que yo no podía entender nada. Cuando al fin se pusieron de acuerdo, una comenzó a cortar mi cabello, era un poco más largo que de costumbre, ya me llegaba algo abajo de los hombros por lo que casi le grito pero prometió que no cortaría demasiado y sólo le daría una forma diferente. Todo cambio es difícil de asimilar y estuve un tanto renuente pero ya había comenzado así que cedí, pensando en que si realmente no me gustaba esa chica sabría quién era yo. Hicieron que me cambiara y comenzaron a arreglarme. Me dejaron verme al espejo una vez que terminaron, no sin antes dejarme notar su satisfacción.

No podía creer que esa era yo. Empezando con el vestido, era de un estilo que jamás había usado, de satín color turquesa, largo, de cuello alto con algo de piedras en él simulando una gargantilla, sin mangas, entallado hasta la cadera de donde caía delicadamente en forma ligeramente abierta. Las zapatillas eran hermosas, algo altas para mi gusto pero nada que no pudiera controlar. El peinado era uno que jamás habían probado en mí pero me gustaba. El corte que me hizo fue en un par de capas y lo peinó de modo que las puntas de esas capas resaltaran. Por último, el maquillaje también era diferente, un tanto más cargado que lo de costumbre pero argumentaron que el evento era un evento de gala y el vestido era de noche así que era lo que iba acorde.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero había llegado la hora de salir de mi recámara, así que puse mi cara más relajada y salí a la sala.


	28. Cap 28 - El Evento (parte 1)

**Capítulo 28 – EL EVENTO (Parte 1)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Sentí que la espera fue eterna. Cuando llevaron a Jan Di a su habitación y al ver que eran 2 personas pensé que todo sería rápido pero tardaban mucho a mi ver. El abuelo trató de calmarme pero la verdad era que él estaba casi igual de ansioso que yo por verla salir ya que al salir le daríamos la primer sorpresa de la noche y es que, para evitar que un escándalo se diera en los medios queriendo vincular a Jan Di conmigo ambos buscamos la manera de tener algo que nos vinculara como su pareja, no era que no deseara algo así, pero no era verdad y no quería provocarle un problema con Jun Pyo. Mi traje era blanco y el de mi abuelo era negro pero ambos llevábamos un pequeño arreglo en la solapa que coincidía con el tono de su vestido.

Cuando al fin salió yo no podía creer lo que veía. Sabía que se vería hermosa, yo siempre la veía así pero en realidad el cambio que vi en ella me dejó sin palabras. El abuelo tuvo que intervenir para romper el silencio y sacarme de mis pensamientos. Procedió a entregarle el juego de accesorios que había escogido para ella y después de una breve discusión en donde ella decía que no era necesario y el a rebatirle que si accedió a usarlos. El juego constaba de unos pendientes sencillos debido a la vista superior del vestido y un brazalete ancho de piedras muy parecidas a la de su vestido.

Una vez lista, nos tomamos algunas fotografías para recuerdo y acto seguido, el abuelo y yo ofrecimos nuestros brazos para escoltarla al vehículo en el que nos iríamos.

Al llegar al salón corroboramos que todo estuviera según lo planeado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Los primeros fueron Ga Eul, Min Ah y Woo Bin.

\- Yoh, my brother! –saludó efusivamente Woo Bin – las chicas y yo venimos antes por si hay algo en lo que creen que pudiéramos ayudar… por cierto, dónde está Jan Di?

\- Está revisando algunos detalles… no tarda en regresar…

\- ¡Jan Di! –gritaron las chicas al verla - ¡Oh, estás hermosa!

\- ¡Ustedes también!

Aún no salían del asombro cuando los padres de Jan Di y Kang San llegaron y se unieron a los comentarios al ver el cambio de Jan Di.

\- Pe… pero ustedes? Qué hacen aquí?

\- También nos da gusto verte hija –alegó su madre

\- No es que no me dé gusto verlos aquí, es sólo que esto me sorprende…

\- Bueno, son mis invitados –intervino el abuelo

Jan Di volteó a verme con una expresión de urgencia. Habíamos obtenido algunas capacidades extrañas pero muy útiles a los largo de nuestra amistad y el hablar sin palabras fue una de esas extrañas capacidades. Supe inmediatamente que ella necesitaba salir de ahí así que me disculpé y le pedí que me acompañara a revisar algo tras el escenario.

\- Muchas gracias sunbae, necesitaba salir de ahí… me sentí abrumada… no me malentiendas, estoy muy contenta de ver a mi familia aquí pero realmente no entiendo…

\- Bueno, el abuelo pensó que al ser este un evento tan especial para nosotros como familia, la familia debía estar completa…

\- Lloraría si no me hubieran advertido que no lo hiciera…

\- No lo hagas, no quieres arruinar lo hermosa que te ves hoy… –lo dije, sólo esperaba que no la incomodara.

\- Todo está bien? –preguntó el abuelo – muchachos, no hemos ultimado detalles de la presentación del evento…

\- Oh, bueno… pensé en que tú des la bienvenida abuelo y después de que nos presentes, lo demás lo haré yo abuelo…

\- No estoy de acuerdo… ambos trabajaron duro, ambos pusieron el alma en esto, las ideas son de ambos así que los 2 deben presentar la nueva dinámica…

\- Bueno abuelo, es que estuve hablando con Jan Di y ella no se siente segura de hablar al público…

\- Pero no es como si todo lo fueran a decir de memoria… prepararon las notas

\- Está bien abuelo, sunbae… me siento nerviosa y tengo miedo pero lo haré… sólo pido que si me ves nerviosa o que me iré mal intervengas si?

\- De acuerdo!… Jan Di –dije tomando sus hombros –no estarás sola allá arriba y confío en que lo harás bien, sólo debes imaginar que somos el abuelo y yo a quienes estés diciendo las palabras y todo estará bien…

 **Jan Di POV**

Poco antes de que comenzara el evento recibí la llamada de Jun Pyo, pidió que Ji Hoo escuchara así que puse el altavoz y comenzó a darnos palabras de aliento a ambos. Dijo que sabía que todo saldría bien y que aunque no estaba seguro si su madre o alguien en representación de SHINWHA acudieran al evento, contáramos con el apoyo en cuanto a donaciones. Yo realmente deseaba que nadie de SHINHWA y especialmente su madre asistiera pero no se lo dije. Le agradecimos, pidió que le enviáramos fotografías de todos y que le contáramos los detalles después y colgó.

La hora llegó. Mi sunbae y yo nos situamos en nuestro puesto detrás del telón mientras el abuelo dio la bienvenida a todos los invitados agradeciendo si presencia

\- Es un gran placer para mí darles la bienvenida a este evento tan importante para nuestra Fundación. Como ustedes ya saben, hace un tiempo sufrimos un descalabro debido a malos manejos de uno de nuestros miembros de confianza pero gracias al gran trabajo de mis nietos todo salió a la luz y puedo decir con orgullo que estamos más fuertes que nunca y estamos aquí para agradecer su confianza y reiterar nuestro compromiso. Mis amados hijo y nuera dejaron este mundo desde hace muchos años, 18 para ser exactos, pero su legado sigue. Yo he estado al frente de esta organización que ellos fundaron con el afán de asegurarme que su deseo se cumpla pero considero que ya es tiempo de dar paso a las nuevas generaciones y quién mejor que mi nieto para seguir cumpliendo con la meta que sus padres trazaron? "Curar al mundo con medicina y arte" ha sido y seguirá siendo la meta de esta Fundación. Por ello señoras y señores es de gran honor ceder la batuta y presentar orgullosamente ante ustedes de manera oficial el nuevo presidente y la nueva imagen de la Fundación SU-AM, Yun Ji Hoo…

Un fuerte aplauso se escuchó. Mi sunbae estaba muy nervioso y pude ver que en cuanto el abuelo mencionó a sus padres estuvo a punto de quebrarse así que en un gesto de apoyo tomé su mano y la apreté fuerte dándole ánimo. Volteó a verme y asintió

\- Espera aquí… ahora te llamamos…

\- No hay prisa –le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa la cual devolvió y caminó al escenario.

Dio un fuerte abrazo al abuelo al llegar a su lado, hizo una reverencia al público y el abuelo siguió hablando

\- Mi nieto señoras y señores ha sido un joven bendecido con muchos talentos y un gran corazón. Esta noche ustedes serán testigos de algunos de sus talentos en el arte pero quiero presumir antes de cederle la palabra que gracias a ese gran corazón que les menciono él se está preparando para cumplir cabalmente con el deseo de sus padres, estudiando medicina para así por medio de su vida "curar al mundo con medicina y arte"… –más aplausos se escucharon y cuando se calmaron mi sunbae comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Agradezco profundamente que se hayan dado cita en este lugar y que estén compartiendo con nosotros el deseo de aportar lo que está en nuestras manos por buscar hacer de nuestro mundo un mejor mundo. Agradezco también las palabras de mi abuelo por esta presentación tan emotiva… Esta noche sin embargo, será una noche diferente… Planeamos este evento muy diferente a todos los demás a los que hayan asistido de esta clase, por lo que esperamos que se sientan expectantes y que se lleven un buen sabor de boca…

\- La singularidad de este evento no habría sido posible sin la ayuda de una persona muy especial para mi nieto y para mí. A continuación les presentaremos a una señorita que aunque no tiene nuestra sangre pero la hemos llegado a querer y considerar parte de nuestra pequeña familia. Mi nieto y ella son responsables de lo que podrán disfrutar esta noche. Por favor pido que den un fuerte aplauso a Geum Jan Di…

Y ahí iba yo, rogando no tropezar en el camino a llegar a donde se encontraban el abuelo y mi sunbae, que por cierto se me había echo eterno. No eran más de 20 pasos pero sentí que eran como 500.

\- Buenas noches… Muchas gracias por tener a bien el acompañarnos en esta celebración. Es un gusto poder ver a tantas personas reunidas con el fin de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan. Espero que el programa de esta noche sea de su agrado y que al final vallan a sus hogares con la satisfacción de haber contribuido a tan noble causa.

\- Una de las particularidades de esta noche es que no se invitó a ningún artista de renombre como es costumbre en los eventos musicales recaudatorios… – un silencio profundo se hizo en la gran sala y los rostros de descontento no se hicieron esperar. Después de una breve pausa mi sunbae continuó –contrario a eso, ustedes serán testigos de lo que la Fundación SU-AM ha logrado hacer con las donaciones recibidas. Pido por favor demos un fuerte aplauso al grupo de niños que han sido beneficiados con sus aportaciones quienes esta noche nos estarán deleitando.

Hubo aplauso, pero no como deseábamos. Ni la mitad del recinto aplaudió. Entonces los 3 nos dirigimos tras el telón antes de que se abriera. Yo estaba empezando a molestarme por la muestra de descontento de los presentes, pero de pronto mi sunbae dirigió unas palabras a los pequeños y deseaba que el efecto que tuvieron en mí lo tuviera en ellos.

\- No se dejen intimidar por la cantidad de personas que hay allá afuera, ni por sus expresiones, ni por la falta de aplauso… toquen con el alma como lo hacen a diario, tomen esto como un ensayo más y no olviden disfrutarlo!

Salimos del escenario y el telón se abrió, entonces comenzaron a tocar una bellísima melodía que reconocí de inmediato. Era la melodía que mi sunbae tocó la noche que acudí a él después de días de insomnio.

\- Es una de tus creaciones sunbae!… esa canción tiene un efecto tranquilizador en mí…

\- Si, lo sé… por eso la elegí para el principio. Sabía que no tendríamos tan buena respuesta una vez que diéramos el primer golpe…

\- Hijos, estuvieron geniales! Lo ves Jan Di… y tenías mucho miedo, parece que esto es lo tuyo…

\- Abuelo!

\- Vallamos a nuestra mesa antes que sea hora de volver a subir al escenario.


	29. Cap 29 - El Evento (parte 2)

**Capítulo 29 – EL EVENTO (Parte 2)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Oír la mención de mis padres fue algo que estuvo a punto de quebrarme. Agradecía que el abuelo los tuviera tan presentes pero no era bueno que lo hiciera cuando yo tenía que dar unas palabras casi inmediatamente después. Afortunadamente tenía a Jan Di a mi lado y no sólo eso, ella estaba al pendiente de mis reacciones y sabía cómo animarme. Por otro lado yo estaba preocupado por ella. El abuelo no dio su brazo a torcer y prácticamente la obligó a hablar en público. Sorprendentemente cuando le tocó el turno de hablar lo hizo perfectamente, era algo por lo que debía felicitarla. Una vez que presenté el primer número y que ví las reacciones casi generalizadas comencé a sentir impotencia. Deseaba decirle sus verdades a toda esa gente pero decidí esperar, hacer uso de la paciencia que me caracterizaba y animar a los pequeños que tendrían su participación.

La primera melodía interpretada Jan Di la reconoció. Ya la había tocado para ella en una ocasión. Lo que ella no sabía era que esa melodía fue escrita para ella, pensando en ella, en todo lo que ella significaba para mí y agradecía que nunca hubiera preguntado. Mientras era interpretada nos dirigimos a la mesa que compartiríamos con los chicos y la familia de Jan Di. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y cuando sabía que la canción estaba a punto de llegar a su fin de nuevo nos dirigimos al escenario a poner en práctica el segundo golpe.

Cuando se terminó y antes que llegáramos al micrófono el aplauso a los pequeños explotó. Valió la pena ver las malas caras al principio por lo reconfortante que fue ver la cara de satisfacción de los pequeños que eran ovacionados.

\- Damas y caballeros, –dije una vez que el aplauso se extinguió, - esta era la finalidad de no traer a ningún artista de renombre. Ustedes están teniendo el privilegio de ver el fruto de compartir sus bienes. El día de hoy no vamos a resaltar los nombres de los principales colaboradores. En este escenario no oirán las cifras de las aportaciones monetarias más grandes que recibimos y tampoco ovacionaremos a quien las aportó.

\- Esta noche no habrá una subasta donde demos algo a cambio de sus aportaciones ya que creemos firmemente que la mayor nobleza está en dar sin desear recibir nada a cambio. Lo que esta noche les ofreceremos es esto –dijo Jan Di señalando tras nosotros a la orquesta integrada por los niños apoyados en la fundación, – ver con orgullo y satisfacción que por sus aportaciones las vidas de estos pequeños y de sus familias está siendo tocada y bendecida.

\- Durante la siguiente melodía su cena será servida. Los invitamos a seguir disfrutando de esta noche y de lo que tenemos preparado para ustedes…

Salimos nuevamente del escenario y los pequeños comenzaron a tocar de nuevo.

\- Uff sunbae!… casi sentía que nos lloverían tomates… –dijo Jan Di en un tono entre aliviado y divertido

\- Yo también pero creo que todo va bien… esperemos que siga así y no se desanimen a seguir contribuyendo.

 **Jan Di POV**

Dos melodías después regresamos al escenario. Explicamos que habíamos seleccionado 4 historias impactantes de niños que eran ahora beneficiados por sus aportaciones. Mi sunbae y yo nos turnamos para leer la reseña de sus historias. La dinámica fue sencilla. Leíamos una reseña y el niño o niña de quien estuviéramos hablando pasaba al frente e interpretaba una melodía previamente seleccionada y al finalizar agradecía el apoyo.

Íbamos muy bien. Iban 3 reseñas y el tercer niño estaba comenzando su interpretación. Alguien llamó a mi sunbae para algún asunto tras el escenario. La última reseña me tocaba a mí y mis nervios habían desaparecido casi totalmente por lo que no había problema si entretenían a mi sunbae.

\- Así que aquí estás? Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Geum Jan Di…

Escuchar esa voz desde atrás de mí hizo que me estremeciera desde lo más profundo

\- Se-señora Kang, buenas noches! –dije sintiendo que los nervios se volvían a apoderar de mí.

\- Mira nada más, sí que has cambiado. Después de todo creo que mi hijo hizo una buena elección… sólo quiero saber, él está de acuerdo con que seas presentada como parte de la familia Yun?

\- Presidenta Kang, buenas noches… –dijo el abuelo –está todo bien aquí? Jan Di, querida, donde está Ji Hoo?

\- Lo llamaron de allá atrás abuelo…

\- Bueno, prepárate, casi termina el pequeño y sigues tú… yo mientras tendré una breve charla con la presidenta

Agradecí profundamente al abuelo llegar a tiempo antes de que algo me pasara pero no estaba segura de estar bien. Afortunadamente mi sunbae llegó a donde estaba yo poco antes de que me tocara volver a subir.

\- Jan Di… Jan Di… Jan Di!

\- eh? Aaaah, sunbae!

\- Qué pasó ahí?

\- Sunbae, no estoy bien, mis nervios volvieron… puedes terminar tú solo?

\- Está bien pero no te voy a dejar sola, subirás conmigo…

No quería hacerlo pero no tenía alternativa. Era subir con él o quedarme abajo y exponerme a que la madre de Jun Pyo se me volviera a acercar.

\- Creo que todas y cada una de las historias que han podido escuchar han sido inspiradoras… Nos resta una reseña y una participación, pero antes de dar paso a eso quisiera tomar este escenario e interpretar para ustedes una melodía. Esta melodía fue inspirada por una bella flor de lotto… la función de esa pequeña flor es purificar lo que existe a su alrededor… en este mundo existen personas con esa habilidad, es difícil encontrarlas pero sí existen. Yo encontré una… espero que la disfruten… esto es Lotto…

Tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar una suave y muy hermosa melodía. Yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque recordé mientras la tocaba de las veces que él y el abuelo me habían comparado con esa flor así que podía sentir que esa melodía era para mí, pero sabía que debía estar tranquila y sobre todo que debía retomar fuerza. Tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado. No podía dejar que el ver a esa señora me derrumbara. La melodía terminó. Mientras todos aplaudíamos mi sunbae se acercó a preguntarme si me sentía mejor

\- Si sunbae, muchas gracias… yo continuaré!

\- Estás segura?…

Me dirigí al pódium de nuevo y comencé a presentar la última reseña.

\- Ahora les voy a hablar de una pequeña. Su nombre es Yi Sun, tiene 11 años y padece leucemia. Cuando sus padres se enteraron del padecimiento de Yi Sun se les habló de los tratamientos que su hija necesitaba y como no tenían los recursos suficientes, recurrieron a vender su vivienda para salvar la vida de su hija. La situación se complicó cada vez más y por ello acudieron a la Fundación. Actualmente Yi Sun sigue luchando contra esa enfermedad pero está agradecida por el apoyo recibido por parte de cada uno de los contribuyentes y esta noche ella les va a interpretar una hermosa melodía.

Yi Sun pasó al frente, me miró con su bella sonrisa y antes de comenzar a tocar decidió decir algunas palabras

\- Hola, buenas noches… unnie ya me presentó pero hay algo que quería decirles antes de tocar… mucha gente que ha sabido de mi situación y al saber que esta enfermedad es fatigosa me ha preguntado "¿Por qué sigues luchando?" mi respuesta es simple: "Esperanza"… cuando alguien pierde la esperanza pierde toda fuerza para seguir luchando… Esta canción que interpretaré fue escrita por Ji Hoo-oppa, todas las que han oído hoy lo son de hecho… así que cuando oppa me dijo "Quiero que tu toques Esperanza" pregunté: "¿Por qué yo oppa? Hay tantos niños que la tocan mucho mejor que yo" y él respondió: "Porque tú la vives y me inspiras a no perderla"… así que hoy tocaré Esperanza, deseando que oppa no la pierda nunca…

Cuando Yi Sun terminó de hablar creo que la mayoría de los que la escuchamos estábamos llorando. Salí del escenario y entonces el sonido de una flauta dulce se escuchó. El sonido era suave pero retumbaba en mi corazón. Era increíble cuánta belleza se podía transmitir a través de una melodía. Y pensar que toda esa belleza que había fluido toda la noche provenía del corazón de mi sunbae. De pronto agradecí todo el tiempo que la música fue su mejor amiga y me sentí culpable de haber pedido ese lugar. Esperaba que aunque él confiara en mí pudiera seguir escribiendo.

Después de que Yi Sun terminó el abuelo tomó el lugar para explicar la forma en que se harían las donaciones y después de 20 minutos estábamos dando por concluido el evento.


	30. Cap 30 - Impresiones

**Capítulo 30 – IMPRESIONES**

 **Jan Di POV**

Yo estaba exhausta pero feliz y sobre todo agradecida de haber tenido participación en algo tan noble. De pronto la gente de los medios de comunicación comenzó a saturarnos con preguntas. Unos días antes del evento mi sunbae y el abuelo me advirtieron que así sería y trataron de prepararme para las preguntas que pensaban podrían hacernos en conjunto o por separado. Como yo no deseaba responder nada de forma equivocada acordamos tratar de permanecer juntos, pero no fue posible ya que las personas mayores comenzaron a ocupar al abuelo.

Preguntaron de todo, desde cual había sido nuestra inspiración para hacer un evento tan peculiar hasta que relación había entre mi sunbae y yo. Cuando esa última pregunta llegó mi sunbae se apresuró a responder

\- Somos muy buenos amigos desde hace algunos años…

\- Pero la cercanía entre ustedes es… ¿Hay planes de que se convierta en algo más? ¿Tal vez en un futuro? –preguntó una reportera a la que hubiera querido fulminar

\- ¿Hay algo más cercano que ser familia? Es lo que ella es para mi abuelo y para mí

Cuando los reporteros terminaron de atosigarnos pudimos ir a ver a mi familia y amigos. Todos comenzaron a felicitarnos asombrados de lo bien que todo salió. Mi sunbae asignó un chofer para que llevara a mis padres y hermano a casa y pidió permiso para que yo me quedara esa noche en su casa para hacer el recuento. No hubo problema, nunca lo había.

\- My brother, no se tu pero yo creo que esto hay que celebrarlo… Ga Eul, Min Ah, podemos?

\- Sólo que quieran ir a casa porque Jan Di y yo estamos exhaustos…

Así que tan pronto los invitados se retiraron nos dirigimos a casa. En el camino envié un mensaje corto a Jun Pyo para que supiera que todo había salido bien. Al pensar en Jun Pyo no pude olvidar lo que sentí al ver a su madre y las palabras que me dijo pero una vez llegando a casa traté de aparentar que nada pasaba para disfrutar el tiempo con los chicos. Un rato después Jun Pyo me pidió hacer una video-conferencia para saludar a todos. Jae Kyung unnie se encontraba con él. Ambos se encontraban ya en la oficina a punto de comenzar a trabajar así que la llamada fue breve y creo que nuestro cansancio era evidente por lo que la celebración fue pospuesta.

 **Ga Eul POV**

Min Ah fue a mi casa para arreglarnos juntas. Woo Bin sunbae fue a dejarla y quedó en pasar a recogernos más tarde. Cuando Woo Bin sunbae se había ido Min Ah me mostró que traía una sorpresa con ella. Su novio se había encargado de dotarla de su atuendo. Eso no me sorprendió, ya que era muy el estilo de los F4, lo que fue una verdadera sorpresa fue que también traía uno para mí. Estuve a punto de llamarle a mi sunbae para decirle que no era necesario pero al abrir la caja me encontré con una nota que decía:

 _Lamento no estar ahí para escoltarte de mi brazo a tan importante evento… espero puedas perdonarme…_

 _Diviértete mucho y apoya a nuestros hermanos por ambos…_

 _So Yi Jung_

 _PDTA: Envíame una fotografía cuando estés lista!_

Eso fue tan dulce que comencé a llorar. Min Ah estaba emocionada pero también preocupada porque no sabía si debía consolarme o llorar conmigo. Cuando pude controlarme le hice una llamada rápida a Yi Jung para agradecer tan bello gesto.

Una vez que estuvimos listas llamamos a Woo Bin sunbae quien pasó por nosotras y nos dirigimos al evento. Ver a Jan Di tan hermosamente arreglada fue muy emocionante. No pudimos comentar mucho ya que ellos tenían trabajo que hacer pero la hice prometer que una vez terminado el evento debíamos hablar.

Siempre pensé que Jan Di era muy valiente y esa noche lo estaba confirmando. Ver a mi mejor amiga parada en un escenario frente a tanta gente de renombre fue algo que ni en sueños había pasado pero ahí estaba ella, luciendo más hermosa que nunca. Esa mañana cuando Jan Di llegó a dejarme sus vestidos y me explicó el por qué no nos arreglaríamos juntas no pude evitar sentirme algo decepcionada pero al verla entendí que eso había sido lo mejor. Tal vez Ji Hoo sunbae planeó ese atuendo para afirmar su confianza. No lo sé pero si fue así lo logró. Estuve realmente sorprendida de la seguridad y aplomo que ambos tenían en ese escenario fue lo más impactante de la noche para mí.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Después de hablar con mis padres me sentí en plena libertad de llevar a Min Ah a un evento tan formal como lo era el evento de la Fundación de Ji Hoo. Al comentárselo a Yi Jung dijo que se sentía molesto de no poder estar para acompañar a Ga Eul y hacer lo que le correspondía, así que me ofrecí a aligerar la carga y cuando llevé a Min Ah de compras elegimos un vestido hermoso también para Ga Eul. Yi Jung me había enviado una nota que imprimí en una tarjeta para hacérsela llegar a Ga Eul junto a su vestido. Poco antes del evento pasé por ellas para llegar temprano y ofrecer nuestra ayuda en lo que se requiriera pero mis amigos tenían todo bajo control.

Al ver a Ji Hoo tan nervioso me dieron ganas de jugarle un par de bromas para liberar su tensión pero no me dio tiempo con la sorpresa de ver a Jan Di con un atuendo nunca antes visto. No cabía duda que se veía hermosa pero algo en mi interior dolió. No sabía que sentir acerca de Ji Hoo al ver claramente lo que aún sentía por Jan Di, porque ese atuendo tenía toda su firma y sentí como si él hubiera querido fantasear con que tenía algo real con ella esa noche por lo que no sabía si sentía tristeza por él o coraje con él por la misma razón. Decidí ignorar mis pensamientos y observar todo fríamente antes de emitir un juicio.

El evento comenzó y me sentí realmente conmovido con las palabras del abuelo de Ji Hoo, sentí alegría de ver a mi amigo ahora tan cercano a su único pariente de sangre y sentí asombro al ver a Jan Di hablando al público tan segura. Esa noche sí que fue una noche de sorpresas.

Al término del evento nos dirigimos a casa de Ji Hoo pero estuvimos un corto tiempo ya que en verdad estaban muy cansados como para celebrar así que acordamos tener una celebración formal en cuanto los resultados de la recaudación estuvieran claros.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Parecía que habíamos tenido una buena respuesta después de todo. Faltaba hacer el recuento de las donaciones pero era ganancia que nadie se retirara del lugar aun cuando era un evento atípico. Sólo hubo un momento que manchó la noche y evitó que fuera perfecta, la presencia de Kang He Soo. Ver cómo estaba Jan Di después de escuchar unas cuantas palabras de esa señora me tenía realmente furioso, así que en un arranque de desesperación hice algo en el escenario que no estaba planeado. Agradecí que todo saliera bien y sobre todo que ayudara a que Jan Di saliera de su letargo aunque fuera por ese momento porque de camino a casa la vi tensarse de nuevo y era obvio que era eso lo que la molestaba.

Tenía realmente muchas cosas que hablar con Jan Di pero era verdad cuando les dije a los chicos que estábamos exhaustos por lo que decidí dejar la plática para el desayuno.

A la mañana siguiente el abuelo fue a despertarnos y nos recibió en el comedor con un desayuno exquisito. Le agradecimos y comenzamos a comer. Me sentí aliviado y contento al ver que Jan Di volvía a comer como normalmente lo hacía y es que la tensión de los días anteriores hizo que la nutria perdiera el apetito. El abuelo fue el primero en hablar del evento

\- Hijos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes 2… de verdad, verlos al frente me hizo sentir que no importa que pase conmigo en un futuro, ustedes realmente lo harán bien mientras se apoyen mutuamente… gracias por darme esa gran satisfacción de verlos trabajar hombro a hombro.

\- Abuelo! –respondimos los 2 al mismo tiempo

\- Lo ves niña! Yo te dije que confiaba en ti, sabía que harías un buen trabajo… nunca debes dudar de lo que tus mayores te dicen…

\- Gracias abuelo… la verdad es que me moría de miedo pero lo hice por ustedes 2… agradecí al cielo que todo saliera bien pero debo reconocer que mi miedo era tal que al principio los 20 pasos que recorrí para llegar a donde estaban ustedes me parecieron como 500…

\- Jan Di, qué fue lo que la Sra. Kang te dijo? –pregunté sin esperar –lo siento, es que esa es una pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza desde anoche…

\- Ella… realmente no vale la pena hablar de ella sunbae…

\- Yo también quiero saber Jan Di… me preocupó ver que te desequilibró con solo abrir la boca…

\- Fue error mío… me tomó por sorpresa. No la había visto… oigan, y que tal la reacción de todos al escuchar a los niños en su primera pieza?… Oh! y la reacción de los pequeños al ser ovacionados! Fue realmente adorable ver sus caritas no lo crees sunbae?

Supe de inmediato que ella no quería responder esa pregunta en ese momento pero yo no la dejaría pasar, buscaría la forma y me costara lo que me costara tenía que decírmelo a mí.

Seguimos hablando de las impresiones del evento, de las reacciones de todos, el abuelo nos dijo los buenos comentarios que escuchó de los mayores, Jan Di y yo hablamos de las preguntas de los periodistas. El abuelo reiteró lo bella que ella lucía y expresó su sorpresa y orgullo al saber que todas las piezas que habían sido interpretadas eran mías, comentario que Jan Di secundó y que me hizo sentir satisfecho.


	31. Cap 31 - Reacciones (parte 1)

**Capítulo 31 – REACCIONES (parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Los días transcurrieron y nos dimos cuenta que nuestra idea causó revuelo. No sólo fue un éxito en cuanto a recaudación, sino que los medios estabas más atentos a lo que sucedía en la fundación. Comenzaron a darle difusión al trabajo que ahí se hacía y por ende personas de algunas instituciones con el mismo giro comenzaron a acercarse al abuelo para pedir alianzas o apoyo. Eso se tradujo en más trabajo sobre todo en cuanto a logística, por lo que se nos asignó una oficina a mi sunbae y otra a mí las cuáles se encontraban contiguas y comunicadas entre sí.

Por el aumento del trabajo se demandaba que estuviéramos más al pendiente de algunas tareas asignadas previamente. Afortunadamente en la universidad todo estaba un poco más tranquilo para mí por lo que podía estar ocupándome de ambas cosas sin estresarme tanto y estaba agradecida de ello ya que para mi sunbae no era así y eso me hacía sentir que era útil en ese momento en que más se me necesitaba.

Una tarde que me encontraba dando una vuelta por las instalaciones de la Fundación me llamaron de la oficina diciendo que me buscaban urgentemente. Nunca nadie me buscaba de urgencia por lo que me di prisa esperando que nada malo hubiera sucedido y en cuanto entré a la oficina sentí algo de alivio de que no fuera así pero no del todo ya que la persona que me esperaba era nada más y nada menos que la madre de Jun Pyo. Al verla mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi ansiedad por salir de ahí no se notara.

\- Buenas tardes señora, cómo está?

\- Buenas tardes Jan Di… me encuentro bien.

\- Por favor, tome asiento… le puedo ofrecer algo?

\- Veo que tus modales también han sido corregidos. Eso es perfecto… no cuento con mucho tiempo Jan Di, solo vine a proponerte algo…

\- Proponerme?

\- Verás, como te diste cuenta el día del evento, tu cambio me ha sorprendido y tengo que decir que satisfactoriamente… tengo entendido que, aunque mi hijo se encuentra lejos ustedes siguen teniendo una relación, es así o me equivoco?

\- Es así…

\- Bien… lo diré… me sorprendió todo lo que vi en el evento, que por cierto causó mucho revuelo, lo lograste… y digo lo lograste porque sé que ese tipo de ideas sólo pueden venir de alguien como tú…

\- Señora?

\- En fin, lo único que no me cuadra de lo que vi y no me gustó para nada es que fueras presentada como un miembro de la familia Yun…

\- No entiendo… eso en qué puede afectarle señora?

\- A mí no me afecta en lo absoluto, pero ese día te pregunté qué pensaba mi hijo al respecto y no pudiste responderme…

\- Señora, no creo deberle ninguna explicación pero se la daré. Su hijo está enterado de mi relación con los Yun, él sabe todo de hecho y no hay problema de su parte.

\- Mi hijo es un chico al que le falta visión a futuro. Claro que hay un problema, uno que ni él, ni tú, ni los Yun están previendo pero yo sí y por eso vine a hacerte una oferta que no puedes reusar…

\- A qué problema se refiere?

\- En ese evento, todos los presentes, incluyendo la prensa te vinculan con Yun Ji Hoo… no importa la excusa que hayan dado para quitárselos de encima, los medios no olvidan… si tú sigues cerca de él las sospechas o rumores acerca de ustedes crecerán y correrán. Cuando mi hijo vuelva y quiera presentarte al mundo como su prometida el escándalo brotará. Yo no estoy dispuesta a que mi hijo pase por la vergüenza pública y que el nombre de SHINWHA sea de alguna forma manchado, así que mi propuesta es la siguiente: Deja de jugar en esta Fundación. Los principios ya te fueron dados así que será más fácil entrenarte. Ven a SHINWHA y yo me encargaré personalmente de prepararte y que estés lista para cuando el momento de presentarte como la prometida de Jun Pyo llegue.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba enojada y sabía que debía contestar rápido aunque no hilara bien mi respuesta.

\- Mire señora, agradezco su "buena intención" pero se equivoca si piensa que aceptaré su "oferta". Mi vida ha estado perfecta sin sus intervenciones. Debo aclararle que no estoy jugando a nada en esta Fundación. El trabajar en este lugar me ha dado muchas satisfacciones y no pienso dejarlo, ni alejarme de quienes me han apoyado y cuidado durante todo este tiempo. A mí no me importa lo que la sociedad o los medios tengan que decir de mí, mi conciencia está tranquila.

\- Sigues siendo una chiquilla insolente… no puedes negarte!

\- Puedo y lo hago señora…

\- No sé cuál es tu problema… cuando no quería aceptarte en mi familia y cerca de mi hijo ahí estabas, luchando por encajar y hoy que te ofrezco esta oportunidad la rechazas… sabes bien que una oferta así no la hago 2 veces… cuando mi hijo se entere…

\- Cuando su hijo se entere lo hablaré con él y lo resolveremos…

No supe de dónde salió tanto coraje para enfrentarla pero después de mis palabras dio una risa sarcástica, dio media vuelta y salió de mi oficina. Tan pronto salió me dejé caer en mi silla y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el escritorio. De pronto una voz calmada me hizo dar un salto cuando preguntó

\- Estás bien?

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Los días después del evento fueron algo caóticos para mí. Con tanta atención de los medios en la Fundación y nuevas personas acercándose ya fuera a pedir ayuda o a ofrecer ayuda estábamos abarrotados todo el tiempo. Aunado a eso, las clases en la universidad estaban siendo cada vez más pesadas, no que se me dificultara aprender lo referente a la especialidad pero se estaban asignando demasiados trabajos de investigación por esos días. Fue un alivio que las clases de Jan Di estaban algo más ligeras y ella pudo hacerse cargo de sus tareas y ayudarme con las mías. Estaba muy agradecido con ella por todo lo que estaba apoyando y solo esperaba tener un poco de tiempo para compensarla y el tiempo se dio una tarde después de 2 semanas.

Decidí darle la sorpresa. Hablé con el abuelo para avisarle que buscaría llevar a Jan Di de paseo ya que lograría tener la tarde libre y me dijo que no habría problema. Me dirigí a la Fundación pero en el camino, cuando ya iba cerca sentí una pesadez en el pecho. Era una sensación que tenía un tiempo que no tenía. Me apresuré y al llegar al estacionamiento supe el por qué sentí eso al ver 2 autos de SHINWHA estacionados. Casi corrí a mi oficina que estaba junto a la de Jan Di. Había una puerta intermedia que comunicaba ambas oficinas y siempre la manteníamos abierta, sólo la cerrábamos en caso de alguna junta que fuera forzosamente privada, afortunadamente Jan Di no la cerró y cuando entré pude escuchar parte de la conversación que Jan Di sostenía con la madre de Jun Pyo.

Cuando oí de qué se trataba quise intervenir inmediatamente pero escuchar la respuesta de Jan Di me detuve y esperé, sabiendo que esta era una batalla que ella debía librar pero si veía que algo salía de su control claro que intervendría. La conversación terminó más pronto de lo que esperaba con la Sra. Kang saliendo furiosa de la oficina.

Una vez más me sentí orgulloso de ella. Me paré recargado en la puerta y vi cómo se dejaba caer en si silla. No me preocupé, sabía que esa era una de sus señales de alivio después de tener tensión pero aun así necesitaba que me contara todo. Ya le había dado espacio por casi 3 semanas y no me había dicho qué le dijo esa señora la noche del evento. Con lo que alcancé a oír creía poder unir las piezas pero quería oírlo de ella.

\- Estás bien?

\- Sunbae! Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno… sonó la alarma y aquí estoy… hacía mucho que no sonaba por lo que casi no la reconocí… quieres salir a comer algo?

\- Pero sunbae… tus clases!?

\- Hoy tuve la tarde libre en la universidad por lo que decidí venir a buscarte… estas semanas has trabajado mucho y ya mereces un descanso… hablé con el abuelo nos dio la tarde libre también aquí, así que vamos, necesitamos relajarnos y sobre todo necesito oír todo lo que no me has dicho…


	32. Cap 32 - Reacciones (parte 2)

**Capítulo 32 – REACCIONES (parte 2)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Después de una comida agradable donde mi sunbae habló casi todo el tiempo de lo que estaba aprendiendo en sus nuevas clases nos dirigimos a un parque que era del agrado de ambos. Era un lugar tranquilo y poco concurrido donde se podía respirar paz.

\- Y bien… soy todo oídos

\- Sunbae… no vale la pena hablar de…

\- Jan Di, ya no me tienes confianza? Ya no soy tu mejor amigo?

\- Sunbae, no eso, es solo que hay cosas más importantes por las cuales debes preocuparte… lo que esa señora tenga que decir o hacer no debe preocuparte…

\- Me preocupa cuando tú estás implicada

\- Bien…

Comencé a contarle todo, desde lo que me dijo en el evento, lo que sentí al verla, lo que sentí de mi falta de reacción en ese momento, de lo que me habló en la oficina, del coraje que sentí al escucharla y del miedo que tenía hasta cierto punto de que tomara represalias.

\- Miedo? No debes tenerle miedo… no tiene tanto poder como tú crees Jan Di

\- Lo tiene sunbae, lo sé…

\- Cómo lo sabes?

\- Recuerdas la vez que hui a donde vivían mis padres?

\- Lo recuerdo…

\- No hui porque ya no quisiera estar cerca de ustedes… fue por lo que ella estaba haciéndole a quienes me apoyaban… a mis padres los dejó sin empleo por eso se fueron, a mí me dejó sin casa, por eso Kang San tuvo que ir a donde mis padres y yo viví unos días en casa de Jun Pyo y después…

\- Qué?

\- No lo sabías?

\- No! cuando viviste en su casa?

\- Poco antes de su boda con Jae Kyung… cuando la casa donde vivía fue derrumbada iba de camino a la clínica para quedarme ahí pero me desmayé en la calle antes de llegar, Yun Hee unnie me llamó en ese momento y le dijeron dónde encontrarme así que me llevó a su casa… en fin… al regresar de la casi boda, la madre de Jun Pyo fue al restaurant donde trabajaba a reclamarme por la boda fallida y llevó mis cosas y fue cuando el abuelo me llevó a vivir a tu casa…

\- Porqué nunca me habías contado nada de esto?

\- Ya no tenía caso…

\- Pero, cuando te fuiste a vivir a mi casa ya no tenía como destruirte, estabas protegida… no entiendo, porqué huiste?

\- Porque pudo ver mi lado débil…

\- Tu lado débil?

\- Supo que para destruirme no necesitaba atacarme a mí, bastaba con tocar a quienes yo quería… arremetió contra la familia de Ga Eul, haciendo que lo despidieran de su trabajo, atacó a la Fundación lo que provocó que el abuelo sufriera aquél infarto, y que tú sufrieras aún más… entonces lo entendí y fui a hacer un arreglo con ella para que los dejara a todos en paz… le prometí que me iría lejos y no volvería a saber de mí…

\- Pero volviste… ahora entiendo todo…

\- Es por eso que tengo un poco de miedo… la advertencia es clara, quiere que me aleje de ti, de ustedes… no quisiera hacerlo pero tampoco quiero que los toque, eso no me lo perdonaría…

\- No tienes que hacerlo, esta vez no estás sola, si ya viviste eso nos puede ayudar a tener precaución y no nos tomará desprevenidos…

\- Pero sunbae…

\- Debemos decírselo al abuelo… también deberías hablarlo con Jun Pyo. A como ella actúa sé que sólo le dará su versión de los hechos y buscará que él y tú peleen.

\- Eso no me preocupa, Jun Pyo conoce a su madre y no creo que él se trague todo lo que ella le diga…

\- No lo sabemos, puede tomarlo desprevenido, recuerda que han pasado años sin tener conflictos con ella y puedo imaginar que él tampoco sabe la historia completa, cierto?

 **Ji Hoo POV**

El escuchar el relato de Jan Di me abrió los ojos a muchas cosas que no tenían sentido para mí. Fue un relato un tanto general y sabía que ahí no estaba detallado todo lo que ella debió haber sentido en esos momentos y me sentí impotente de todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar sin ayuda. También sentí algo de molestia con ella por no haber hablado a tiempo pero ya había pasado y ahora sólo bastaba ver hacia adelante.

Esa noche le pedí a Jan Di que me acompañara a casa. Si bien no le tenía miedo a esa señora pero creí que debíamos tomar precauciones y la primera sería platicarle todo lo sucedido a mi abuelo para poder contar con él.

El abuelo escuchó todo el relato de forma paciente.

\- Tardaste mucho en decir todo esto muchacha y podría apostar a que pensabas hacer las cosas a tu manera de nuevo cierto?

\- Lo siento abuelo, es solo que creo que cada quien debe librar sus batallas…

\- Pero cuando has visto que un soldado raso se pueda enfrentar a un batallón sin refuerzos?… En primera, tienes que dejar de hacerte la heroína, hay batallas que no podrás librar sola y para eso nos tienes a nosotros… estaremos alertas… pero definitivamente debes hablar con tu novio, bien que mal él debe estar enterado de lo que pasa… y otra cosa, hija, no nos ocultes nada, debes confiar en nosotros.

\- Lo prometo abuelo…

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Habían pasado días de no hablar con Jan Di y ahora no era ella, esta vez quien estaba saturado era yo. Estaba teniendo reuniones desde muy temprano y cuando venía a ver ya era tarde en Corea para hablar y sabía bien que hablarle a Jan Di en las mañanas era hacerla perder alguna clase porque se nos iba el tiempo.

Una mañana, inesperadamente entró mi madre a mi despacho. Tenía tiempo que no la veía pero no la extrañaba. Verla ahí frente a mí me alertó pero se veía tranquila y comenzó a preguntarme sobre los asuntos de la empresa así que bajé la guardia y empecé a darle los detalles que me pedía.

Esa tarde, después de una serie de reuniones pidió hablar conmigo durante la cena. La vi tranquila por lo que no le di mayor importancia. Comenzó a hablarme del evento de la fundación de Ji Hoo dándome los pormenores del evento. No era algo nuevo para mí, ya había hablado con los chicos y tenía las reseñas de cada uno, tanto de Ji Hoo y Jan Di como parte activa, como de Woo Bin como espectador. Casi todo lo que dijo fue elogiando la organización del evento y yo estaba muy satisfecho de que estuviera hablando tan bien de algo que tuviera que ver con Jan Di, al parecer ella ya había superado su repulsión hacia mi novia.

\- Sabes hijo, ver la presencia que ahora tiene Jan Di me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta de que escogiste bien…

\- Claro que sí –dije regodeándome, con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- Quise hacérselo ver… fui a buscarla hace unos días pero no parecía estar feliz de que al fin la aceptara… al parecer el sentirse parte de la familia Yun es suficiente para ella…

\- De qué hablas madre?

\- Bueno, durante el evento fue presentada como miembro de la familia Yun… no le di mayor importancia ya que, bueno, yo sé de la amistad de Ji Hoo y tú así que pensé que esa era la razón de su cercanía e imaginé que estabas enterado… en fin, la elogié porque pude ver que muchas de las cosas que se hicieron en ese evento tenían su firma y le ofrecí mi apoyo… le dije que si acudía a SHINWHA yo personalmente me encargaría de entrenarla y prepararla para ser tu brazo derecho y estar lista para que a tu regreso fuera la digna prometida de Go Jun Pyo, pero me rechazó…

\- Ella qué?

\- Bueno, también le hablé de la importancia de la discreción ante los medios ya que les hicieron preguntas como: cuál es la verdadera relación entre ustedes?, y cosas así, entonces le advertí que debía tener cuidado de esa vinculación, entonces fue que rechazó mi oferta…

No sabía que pensar. Por un lado confiaba en Ji Hoo y en Jan Di. Me lo había propuesto y lo había logrado, pero escuchar algo así hacía que la duda quisiera volver. Por otro lado, conocía a mi madre, sabía que aunque estaba dando muestras de cambio, no era de las que hablaban tan bonito y debía haber algo que a Jan Di no le gustó de su ofrecimiento, pero debía hablar con ella para estar seguro. No sabía que responder a mi madre y tampoco quería que viera que escuchar eso me había desequilibrado así que traté de actuar normal.

\- Bueno, pero a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto madre?

\- A nada hijo, solo a que estés atento de tu relación con esa muchacha… que hables con ella y que le hagas ver cuál es su lugar…


	33. Cap 33 - Confrontación (parte 1)

**Capítulo 33 – CONFROTACIÓN (parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Supe que el abuelo y mi sunbae tenían razón pero no pude contactar a Jun Pyo en algunos días debido a su agenda. Teníamos un acuerdo implícito, él sólo podía hablarme cuando calculara que era de noche en Corea, ya que temprano era complicado para mí por los tiempos de recorrido hasta la universidad, pero una mañana me llamó cuando iba levantándome. Aunque ya deseaba escucharlo me sorprendió su llamada. Le dije que hablaríamos más tarde pero me dijo que era urgente tener una conversación.

\- Jan Di –me dijo en un tono bastante serio –mi madre vino a verme…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para saber que la charla no sería agradable.

\- Ah! ya veo… y qué te dijo?

\- Me dijo que fue a verte…

\- Oh! si, lo hizo…

\- Me habló sobre una propuesta que te hizo y sonaba bastante bien, así que preguntaré directamente. Por qué la rechazaste?

\- Te mencionó toda nuestra conversación?

\- De forma general… pero no has respondido mi pregunta Jan Di…

\- Responderé cuando me digas exactamente que te dijo?

\- Para qué querrías saber que me dijo? No es importante, sólo responde…

\- Es importante, lo es para mí… –guardó silencio y al darme cuenta que no respondería nada respondí –está bien, la rechacé porque no estoy dispuesta a que mi vida vuelva a ser controlada por ella después de años de tener libertad en mi vida y estar en paz… la rechacé porque lo que me pedía a cambio era demasiado… la rechacé porque pertenecer a SHINWHA no es una de mis prioridades…

\- Cómo que no es una prioridad? Sabes que al estar vinculada conmigo estás vinculada con SHINWHA… cómo es que no somos una prioridad para ti?

\- Jun Pyo… no me malentiendas… sé que estoy vinculada a SHINWHA indirectamente al estar contigo, pero no deseo estarlo en los negocios… el giro que manejan no es para mí… ese mundo al que tu madre me quiere meter no es un mundo al que yo quiera pertenecer…

\- Al estar conmigo es un mundo al que deberás entrar…

\- Lo sé, y esa parte me aterra…

\- Te aterra?

\- Sí, es un mundo frívolo, lleno de apariencias y sabes perfectamente que yo no podré pertenecer ahí…

\- Y cuál es tu plan? Que yo deje todo lo que soy por ti?

Me quedé callada, no porque no supiera que responder sino porque sentí que en mi juicio por su mundo de cierta forma lo había lastimado…

\- Y qué te pidió a cambio que es "demasiado"?

Lo pensé por un momento. Sabía que mi respuesta traería un problema mayor, pero al final de cuentas no debía ocultarle la verdad. Mientras meditaba como responderle también llegó a mi mente la idea de que no soportaba ni siquiera pensar en que esa mujer siguiera manipulando nuestras vidas y me molestaba aún más que él estuviera dándole demasiada importancia a la voluntad de su madre de nuevo.

\- Dejar de ser quien soy, dejar de hacer lo que hago y dejar a un lado a las personas que amo…

\- Jah! –dijo en un tono de burla –es eso entonces? Ella tiene razón… el sentirte parte de la familia de Ji Hoo te ha cambiado!… pues sabes qué Jan Di? Deberás escoger qué quieres para tu futuro…

\- Ya he escogido qué quiero para mi futuro…

\- Ah si? Y que escogiste? Si se puede saber…

\- Libertad… nuestra libertad… nuestra relación ha sido difícil pero nos hemos esforzado y creo que lo hemos logrado hasta ahora y todo gracias a que hemos sido libres de tomar nuestras propias decisiones Jun Pyo pero viene tu madre queriendo imponer su voluntad y de pronto todo se desmorona… quiero ser libre de ella… quiero que veas el mundo a través de tus ojos no de los suyos… hay… hay muchas cosas que debía contarte del pasado acerca de tu madre pero sé que si te las cuento ahora pensarás que es sólo para justificarme y ponerte en su contra y no es así…

\- Cosas del pasado? Y qué tiene que ver el pasado con el presente Jan Di? –respondió con tono irónico

\- Mucho… mucho más de lo que te imaginas, pero no lo haré… te contaré todo pero en otro momento…

\- No necesito información sobre el pasado, necesito información del presente y del futuro –hizo un pausa como agarrando aire y continuó –necesito que me digas la verdad… ¿siempre serán tan importantes Ji Hoo, su abuelo y sus asuntos para ti? ¿Siempre estarán ellos en tus prioridades? ¿Ellos seguirán siendo siempre más importantes para ti que yo? Cuando decida volver y nos casemos, ¿podremos venir a hacer nuestra vida acá sin ningún impedimento?

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿vivir allá?

\- Acá está mi vida y mis negocios Jan Di, qué pensabas? Que regresaría a Corea para quedarme allá?… pues no! yo sólo iré por ti…

\- Pe-pero Jun Pyo…

\- Sólo piénsalo quieres?… Piensa en todo seriamente… Estoy agotado, después hablamos.

Y sin decir más colgó.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó pero lloré por un largo rato pensando seriamente en las opciones que tenía. Sentía que había un agujero en mi corazón y sentía la necesidad de correr y contarle todo a mi mejor amigo pero sabía en el fondo de mí que era algo que debía resolver yo sola. Era obvio que le contaría a mi sunbae que había discutido con Jun Pyo pero no le mencionaría todos los detalles, eso sólo los haría pelear o los distanciaría y eso no era algo que yo quisiera provocar.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Cuando acabé de hablar con mi madre me despedí ya que ella volvería a Corea al siguiente día temprano. Me dirigí a mi departamento y en todo el camino sus palabras no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza. Llegando, lo primero que hice fue buscar información en los medios de comunicación acerca del evento de la fundación SU-AM. Había muchos artículos que decían cosas buenas del evento y de la fundación, pero encontré un artículo de una revista amarillista de espectáculos donde se hablaba de que posiblemente, el ahora presidente de la fundación tenía una relación con la agraciada señorita que lo acompañó durante toda la noche.

 _"_ _Aunque negaron que hubiera algo más que un sentimiento de familia, en ese par se ve una chispa._

 _Basta con verlos juntos para saber que estaremos teniendo noticias de ellos en un futuro"_

Esas eran las palabras de la reportera en el pie de una fotografía donde salían ambos cruzando miradas y por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, se veían muy bien juntos. No podía más con esa idea y aunque teníamos algo así como un acuerdo de los horarios en que podía llamarla, decidía hablar con ella en ese preciso momento ya que la situación lo ameritaba.

Escuchar sus respuestas fue un duro golpe para mí. Claramente seguía rechazando la idea de pertenecer a mi mundo y lo que más me dolió fue que la sabía demasiado cómoda en el mundo de Ji Hoo. El pensar en eso me volvió loco y sin querer le puse un ultimátum. Cuando me di cuenta ya lo había hecho y de cierta forma me arrepentía pero mi orgullo no me permitió retractarme por lo que terminé la llamada lo más pronto que pude.

Traté de dormir pero no lo conseguí. Pensé en hablar con alguien de mis problemas urgentemente. Había 2 personas en el mundo con quien sentía que tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo pero una de ellas se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y era uno de los principales causantes de mi falta de sueño así que aunque hubiera querido hablar con mi mejor amigo sabía que no debía involucrarlo más de lo que Jan Di ya lo había hecho y opté por contactar a quien estaba haciendo un buen papel en escuchar todas mis locuras últimamente.

Cuando la mono contestó el teléfono se alarmó. Lo último que había sabido era que mi madre había viajado a la ciudad y nos habíamos visto. La calmé diciéndole que realmente no era un asunto de vida o muerte pero que necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era mi única opción. Rió por un momento y se dispuso a escucharme. Quería ir a su casa pero ya no era una hora prudente así que me conformé con platicarle todo por teléfono. Cuando terminé mi relato guardó silencio por más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, cosa que me puso muy nervioso.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Escuchar a Jun tan dolido y confundido me entristecía, aunque una parte de mí sentía esperanza y es que no había dejado de sentir amor por él, al contrario, creció y eso me asustaba de cierta manera. El estar cerca y tener tan buena comunicación hizo que aprendiera a conocer sus gestos y tonos de voz por lo que al escucharlo intuí que de verdad estaba teniendo una pésima noche.

Traté de secundarlo y ponerme de su lado pero de cierta forma sabía que Jan Di no estaba haciendo lo que hacía por lastimarlo o queriendo fallarle. De pronto me sentí como entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado sentía que si alentaba su confianza en Jan Di perdía mi esperanza pero debía ser íntegra, debía ser una buena amiga y después de un momento de pensar decidí hablar

\- Jun, siendo sincera, tú y yo conocemos bien tanto a Jan Di y Ji Hoo como a tu madre…

\- Bueno, conocemos como eran antes… pero debo decir que mi madre está cambiando, si no, entonces como te explicas el hecho de que buscara a Jan Di para darle una oportunidad sin que yo se lo pidiera?

\- Un puedo creer lo que escucho Jun… te diré lo que pienso… pienso que si escucharas la razones que Jan Di tiene para rechazar a tu madre tal vez podrías entenderla… tal vez, la explicación que buscas se encuentra en el pasado que Jan Di dijo que debe contarte… pienso que debías darle la oportunidad de hablar antes de condicionarla… –hice una pausa, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir a continuación no sería de su agrado, pero me prometí ser sincera –Ahora, veo que Jan Di tiene un cariño muy fuerte por Ji Hoo y por su abuelo y creo sinceramente que merecen cada gota de ese cariño… ellos han estado apoyándola y cuidándola por cuánto tiempo?

\- Casi 3 años… no, creo que por más tiempo a decir verdad, pero…

\- Jun, yo no estoy allá… yo estoy aquí, en Nueva York, contigo y sólo sé de ellos lo que escucho por ti… pero hay algo que sé y de lo que estoy segura, Jan Di es leal y Ji Hoo también lo es… si yo fuera tú no dudaría tan fácilmente de ellos y no le daría tanta importancia a mi orgullo, ese es mi consejo… aun así, quiero que recuerdes que soy tu amiga y estaré aquí para apoyarte decidas lo que decidas…


	34. Cap 34 - Confrontación (parte 2)

**Capítulo 34 – CONFRONTACIÓN (parte 2)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Estaba teniendo un tiempo pesado en la universidad pero por saturado que estuviera buscaba pasar algún tiempo con Jan Di en un sitio que ya habíamos hecho nuestro. Teníamos algo así como un horario dependiendo de nuestros descansos para vernos ahí y saber cómo iba nuestro día pero una mañana simplemente no llegó. La busqué en los sitios donde posiblemente debía estar y me di cuenta que no había acudido a la universidad. Era raro que ella faltara a clases y aún más raro que yo no estuviera enterado del porqué. Pensando en ello, noté que la "alarma de emergencia" tenía un rato de estar sonando fuertemente. Habían pasado ya algunos años de paz y tranquilidad sin que ese sentimiento de angustia apareciera y ahora se repetía más frecuentemente y eso no me gustaba nada.

Quise llamarla pero no sentí que eso fuera suficiente así que salí de inmediato con rumbo a su casa. Al llegar su padre me recibió bastante preocupado. Dijo que cuando se percataron de que ella no había ido a la universidad comenzaron a llamarla pero que Jan Di no había querido salir de su recámara.

\- Descuide, estoy aquí… intentaré llegar a ella si usted me lo permite

\- Claro joven Ji Hoo, sabe que esta es su casa y sé que si a alguien escuchará es a usted…

Llegué hasta su habitación y la llamé

\- Jan Di, estoy aquí… puedo pasar?

\- Sunbae? Qué haces aquí?… no deberías estar en clases ahora?

\- Sentí que algo no estaba bien y por eso vine a buscarte… puedes abrir la puerta?

Escuché cómo quitó el seguro de su puerta lentamente mientras me autorizaba pasar. Sus padres suspiraron. Vi como su madre quería entrar pero su padre la detuvo y me dio una seña de aprobación para que siguiera. Hice una reverencia, entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Me sentí un poco extraño porque aunque en casa podía entrar a su recámara siempre que quisiera esta era la primera vez que entraba a su recámara en su casa y me hizo sentir como si de pronto fuera privilegiado. No pude centrarme mucho en ver los detalles de la habitación aunque quería hacerlo porque realmente estaba ahí para ella y verla sentada en el piso al lado de su cama abrazando sus piernas no era para nada grato para mí. Era obvio que no estaba bien. Me apresuré a llegar a ella, me agaché para quedar de frente a ella, sequé una lágrima que iba saliendo y pregunté

\- Qué pasó?

\- Sunbae yo… yo no sé qué hacer?

Empezó a llorar aunque era evidente que tenía ya un rato haciéndolo. Me senté a su lado y en un acto como de reflejo ella volteó y me abrazó fuertemente. La abracé y dejé que llorara hasta que pudiera calmarse y hablar cuando se sintiera lista.

\- Tenías razón sunbae… siempre la tienes…

\- No siempre Jan Di… pero dime, acerca de qué tuve razón?

\- De Jun Pyo… de su madre… de… ella fue a verlo y le contó que me buscó y que rechacé su oferta… Jun Pyo está enojado porque lo hice, cree que… olvídalo… gracias por estar aquí sunbae, me siento mejor ahora

\- Jan Di… por favor!… no empieces a ocultarme las cosas de nuevo…

\- Es que me prometí que no te contaría los detalles, este es un asunto entre él y yo y yo lo debo resolver… creo que no debo cargarte con mis problemas y mucho menos involucrarte…

\- Otra vez con eso… yo ya estoy involucrado Jan Di… tú eres mi mejor amiga y lo que te involucre me involucra… habla ya, que te dijo?…

\- De acuerdo, te contaré todo pero con una condición… debes prometerme algo para que pueda contarte

\- Prometerte? Qué debo prometer?

\- Que pienses lo que pienses no te involucrarás en el problema… esto es entre él y yo sunbae… no quiero que ustedes 2 peleen por mi… ni siquiera quiero que ustedes hablen del tema sunbae, promételo…

Sabía que me arrepentiría ya que una vez prometiéndole algo estaba obligado a cumplirlo pero sabía que si no lo hacía no me contaría y yo debía saber que pasaba para saber cómo ayudarla así que se lo prometí, entonces comenzó a contarme los pormenores de su discusión y de lo tajante que fue respecto a su relación con nosotros. Me sentí molesto e impotente y realmente me arrepentía de haber hecho la promesa que le hice y me prometí buscar la manera de ayudarla sin llegar a hablar con Jun Pyo.

No había mucho que yo pudiera decirle que realmente le ayudara. No le pediría que lo dejara por más que quisiera que ella estuviera libre. Sabía lo mucho que había luchado y sufrido para llegar hasta donde estaba con él y no sería tan egoísta como para pedírselo, pero tampoco permitiría que él nos alejara. Yo también había luchado demasiado contra lo que sentía respetando su relación como para que me quitara lo único que tenía.

\- Debes decirle… aunque piense que es para justificarte, debes decirle todo lo que has sufrido por causa de su madre y que por todo eso no puedes confiar en ella… él también debe saber que lo que su madre te dijo no fue solo una propuesta sino una amenaza…

\- Pero si no me cree sunbae

\- Pues entonces su problema es más grave de lo que creí… quieres salir de aquí?… Me dijeron que no has salido de tu cuarto en lo que va del día y podría apostar a que la nutria debe tener hambre…

Rio de una manera animada lo cual me dio alivio. Asintió y decidí esperarla fuera de su recámara. Al salir su madre casi se abalanza dentro de la habitación pero su padre volvió a detenerla.

\- Gracias por calmarla pero ya deberías irte –dijo su madre en un tono poco educado

\- Qué dijiste? Porqué le estás hablando de esta manera?

\- Porque sé bien que el problema que Jan Di tiene con Jun Pyo se debe a su cercanía con este joven. Debemos cumplir con los deseos de Jun Pyo para que esté tranquilo mientras está lejos…

 **Jan Di POV**

Una vez más comprobé que mi sunbae era como el sol en mis días nublados. Con él a mi lado me sentía protegida. Sabía bien que lo estaba.

Dudé en contarle todo pero sabía que indagaría hasta que lo hiciera así que lo hice. Me sentí mal por condicionarlo pero era necesario. Después del descargue emocional me invitó a salir a comer algo. Yo pude invitarlo a comer algo en casa pero sabía que mi madre querría averiguar que sucedía y temía por su imprudencia así que acepté y salió antes para que pudiera arreglarme un poco. Al salir de mi recámara escuché que había una discusión y escuché la última parte.

\- Porque sé bien que el problema que Jan Di tiene con Jun Pyo se debe a su cercanía con este joven. Debemos cumplir con los deseos de Jun Pyo para que esté tranquilo mientras está lejos… –dijo mi madre

Cuando escuché eso mi estado de ánimo cambió de reconfortada a fúrica

\- Y cómo sabes eso madre? –hablé en tono fuerte, haciéndome notar

\- Bueno, porque… porque escuché tu conversación con Jun Pyo y…

\- Que hiciste qué? –la reprendió mi padre

\- Bueno, Jan Di nunca nos cuenta nada de lo importante que le pasa y al oír que discutían decidí quedarme a escuchar para saber cómo ayudar…

\- Pero mujer, el joven Ji Hoo vino hasta aquí para ayudar… y aunque a Jun Pyo no le guste este joven ha sido bueno con Jan Di y con nosotros y se ha convertido en parte importante de la vida de Jan Di y por ende de nuestras vidas así que no se te ocurra volver a tratarlo así… –siguió reprendiéndola mi padre

\- Por actitudes como esta es por lo que no te cuento nada mamá… papá, voy a irme con mi sunbae y tal vez no regrese esta noche, necesito privacidad y en esta casa no la hay…

\- Está bien hija… por favor joven Ji Hoo, no se ofenda por lo que acaba de pasar, usted sabe que aquí es bienvenido, por favor siga cuidando de mi hija…

\- Muchas gracias señor, no se preocupe, no pasó nada y claro que la seguiré cuidando, lo prometo… Jan Di, nos vamos?

Pasé el resto del día con mi sunbae. Había pasado algún tiempo que no teníamos un día entero para relajarnos. Yo ya me había acostumbrado al ritmo de actividades y aunque no fui a clases quería pasar a la fundación o a la clínica para invertir bien mi tiempo pero mi sunbae no pensaba igual, habló con el abuelo y fuimos de paseo a diferentes lugares que no habíamos recorrido.

Cuando la noche llegó mi sunbae insistió que debía hablar cuanto antes con Jun Pyo. Me fui a mi cuarto, calculé que fuera hora de despertarlo y después de un suspiro profundo le marqué.

\- Buenos días Jun Pyo…

\- Buenas noches Jan Di… que tal tu día?

\- Estuvo bien, supongo… y que tal tu noche?

\- También bien supongo…

\- Jun Pyo, podemos hablar?

\- Tendré una junta temprano…

\- Bueno, yo hoy tenía clases y las perdí, crees que puedas perder o posponer tu junta? Esto es urgente… crees que podamos enlazarnos? Es mejor si nos vemos al hablar de esto…

\- Jan Di, ya olvida ese asunto… yo estaba muy molesto y no pensé lo que decía… dejémoslo así, como que esa plática no sucedió quieres?

\- No, no quiero… ya estoy conectada, te espero ahí…

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de hablar con Jae Kyung pude conciliar mejor el sueño. Ella tenía razón, había cosas más importantes que el orgullo y por mucho que me costara debía decirle a Jan Di que me arrepentía de lo que dije, sólo pensaba buscar el momento más adecuado.

A la mañana siguiente mi teléfono sonó antes de la hora de levantarme, lo que me sorprendió un poco, pero fue mayor mi sorpresa al tratarse de Jan Di. Escucharla con un tono de voz tan decidido y al oírla exigirme hablar me asustó un poco. Tuve miedo a decir verdad de que la plática fuera a tomar un giro en donde ella decidiera terminar e inventé una junta para ganar tiempo pero no pude convencerla.

Al iniciar el enlace me molesté viendo que se encontraba en casa de Ji Hoo. Pareció notarlo ya que enseguida me explicó el por qué estaba ahí y entonces quiso centrarse en el tema que quería tratar.

\- Trataré de ser breve ya que sé que la empresa no espera Jun Pyo…

\- Jan Di, de verdad… lo siento si, perdí los estribos y no estaba pensando…

\- Jun Pyo, creo que este es un tema que no podemos posponer más… entiendo que estabas molesto, pero dijiste cosas que parecía que llevabas un tiempo sintiéndolas así que es mejor poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa con respecto a este tema… aunque no quería hacerlo, debo contarte sobre mi pasado con tu madre… quiero que quede claro que lo que te voy a contar no es para justificarme y tampoco para hacer que la odies, es solo para que entiendas el por qué no puedo ni quiero confiar en ella… después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir tú dirás si sigues en la misma postura…

Comenzó a relatarme cosas de mucho tiempo atrás, incluso de mucho antes de la boda con Jae Kyung que era cuando yo pensé que mi madre había comenzado a arremeter contra ella. Me contó de como ella había pagado al modelucho para que la embaucara y así yo desconfiara de ella, de cómo fue que sus padres se quedaron sin empleo y tuvieron que irse lejos, de cómo fue que se quedó sin casa, por lo que tuvo que vivir en la mía, de cómo al regresar de mi casi boda le hizo la vida imposible a la familia de Ga Eul y a Ji Hoo y su abuelo en la fundación y que fue ahí cuando ya no soportó y huyó lejos para evitar que los suyos sufrieran. Por último me contó de cómo fue su reencuentro con mi madre y que la propuesta que a mí me comentó más bien había sido una oferta con tintes de amenaza.

Yo sabía que mi madre era un ser despreciable pero no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que le había hecho padecer y me sentí un idiota al dejarme manipular aún por ella. Me disculpé lo más que pude, tanto por dejarme envenenar por mi madre como por haberla puesto en la postura de escoger.

\- Referente a eso Jun Pyo… Ji Hoo sunbae y el abuelo de verdad son mi familia… han hecho muchas pero muchas cosas por mí… es por ellos y su apoyo que yo sigo de pie… no puedo simplemente decirles "gracias por todo, hasta nunca"… no puedo y no quiero… ellos siempre serán una de las prioridades en mi vida…

\- Yo lo sé y lo entiendo… perdona por lo que dije, sé que no fue justo ponerte en esa posición

\- Con respecto a la fundación…

\- No, definitivamente no debes dejar algo que te gusta y te llena tanto… sigue adelante con eso

\- Y bueno, de lo de ir a vivir a Nueva York, yo creo que ese tema pertenece al futuro… no podemos decidir ahora eso, a ti te falta aún algo de tiempo para tu regreso y a mí para terminar la carrera así que no nos presionemos por decidir algo que está aún lejano

\- Está bien… Jan Di, entonces estamos bien?

\- Claro que sí… sólo espero que tu madre no tome represalias

Le pedí que no se preocupara por eso, que simplemente siguiera con su rutina y siguiéramos nuestra relación como si ella no existiera. Yo me encargaría de mi madre.


	35. Cap 35 - Familiarización

**Capítulo 35 – FAMILIARIZACIÓN**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Desde la noche que hablé con mis padres todo iba de maravilla. Al siguiente día de eso le conté a Min Ah todo lo que había hablado con ellos y que había tomado una decisión: quería que lo nuestro fuera formal tanto en su casa como en la mía.

Ella no estaba tan segura lo que hizo que yo me sintiera de cierta forma molesto. Comencé a pensar que tal vez había entregado mi corazón demasiado pronto y que ella no estaba tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella. Creo que notó mi molestia porque comenzó a hablar

\- Bin, tengo miedo… no sé cómo actuar con mis padres o cómo es eso de presentarles un novio, nunca lo he hecho… está el hecho de que mis padres son personas conservadoras al extremo por lo que querrán saber de ti y temo que cuando sepan quién eres no te acepten y no me permitan más estar contigo… no sé si sería mejor ocultarles la verdad y que ellos descubran por sí solos todo o hablarles con la verdad desde el principio… aparte de eso, están tus padres… yo… ya me dijiste que ellos pidieron conocerme pero y si no les parezco lo suficiente para ti?… y si…

Verla hablar de todos sus miedos llena de ansiedad me hizo sentir ternura y muchas ganas de protegerla. Interrumpí todos sus pensamientos negativos con un beso. Si bien yo no tenía experiencia en hablar con los padres de las chicas con las que salí antes creí que podía hacer uso de mi experiencia en ocultar mi nerviosismo o buscar conducirme como si simplemente fuera un asunto de negocios.

\- Don´t worry baby, tendré todo bajo control… creo que lo mejor es hablarle a tus padres con la verdad desde el principio, hay que ser honestos para ganarnos su confianza… y si no me aceptan tendré que trabajar duro hasta que lo hagan, no te preocupes… respecto a mis padres, ellos te aceptarán tal y como eres, es más, casi puedo aportar a que mi madre te amará y apenas te conozca querrá llamarte "hija"…

Aun así me pidió tiempo para ir armándose de valor y una semana después del evento de la fundación me encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa hablando con sus padres. Estaba incómodo y bastante nervioso pero logré aparentar calma y seguridad mientras hablaba lo más honestamente posible. Su madre era muy reservada, a decir verdad en cuanto la conocí supe que gran parte de la personalidad de Min Ah se debía a ella. Su padre también era una persona seria o esa impresión me dio al mostrarse tan reacio a la idea de que su pequeña niña tuviera un novio de la fama que yo me cargaba. Hubo un momento en que pensé que estaba a punto de correrme de su casa y en ese preciso momento, contrario a su personalidad y para sorpresa de todos Min Ah intervino, mostrando una fuerza y determinación que nunca antes había visto en ella.

\- Appa, yo sé que los padres piensan que nunca habrá alguien digno de sus hijas… también sé que tú me amas y estas orgulloso de quien soy…

\- Sabes que así es hija…

\- Siempre me he esforzado por ser una hija digna de ustedes en gratitud por siempre estar conmigo dándome su apoyo incondicional, aun cuando no lo pido…

\- Si, tu madre y yo estamos agradecidos de que tú seas nuestra hija y por eso te apoyamos y te apoyaremos siempre…

\- Pues ahora voy a pedirte tu apoyo, quiero un voto de confianza… créeme cuando te digo que no hubiera traído a Woo Bin ante ustedes si no pensara que es un chico que vale la pena… sé que tu desconfianza principal se debe a la fama de su familia, pero eso no es algo que él haya elegido, a él le tocó y es algo que tiene que llevar a cuestas… lo único que te pido es que le des una oportunidad… mejor dicho, que te des la oportunidad de conocer al maravilloso chico que es, que vean lo que yo veo en él y que lo dejes demostrarte que es lo suficientemente bueno para mi…

\- Ah! Min Ah…

\- Appa, quiero decir una cosa más… a decir verdad Woo Bin y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo y el hecho de que estemos aquí es debido a él. Yo tenía un poco de temor en traerlo por este tipo de cuestionamientos que le harías pero él insistió y creo que eso debe darte algún indicio de cuáles son sus intenciones para conmigo appa.

Esas últimas palabras son las que considero que fueron las palabras clave para que accediera. Me puso un par de condiciones como creo que todo padre le pone a quien pretende a sus hijas y aceptó mi relación con Min Ah y pidió que fuera regularmente para así también conocerme. Agradecí su apoyo y prometí que me esforzaría para lograr superar las expectativas que tuvieran de mí.

 **Min Ah POV**

Aceptar a Woo Bin con todo lo que implicaba había sido un gran paso para mí. El considerar que podíamos tener al mundo entero en contra de nuestra relación era algo que dolía pero lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Había muchas cosas que me asombraban de tener un novio tan prestigioso una de las cuales eran sus detalles y no sólo para mí sino para todas las personas que estaban en su corazón. Me pareció un hermoso detalle el que tuvo con Ga Eul y su amigo Yi Jung el día del evento de la fundación. Le admiraba su solidaridad hacia quienes amaba y la alegría que mostraba cuando todo iba bien para sus amigos. Jamás en mi corta vida había tenido un novio pero creo que no era necesario tener más experiencia con chicos para saber que él tenía todo lo que yo necesitaba y valía la pena el riesgo de enfrentarme al mundo entero por él. Aun así, cuando me sugirió formalizar nuestra relación el miedo me invadió. Pude ver en el rostro de Bin una sombra de decepción asomarse e inmediatamente y puse excusas que al tiempo que las decía me parecían las más tontas del mundo. Él de una forma muy dulce me dio tranquilidad y pedía algo de tiempo para asimilar y buscar la forma de preparar el terreno en casa para su visita y ese día llegó.

Se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de la incomodidad que reinaba en la sala de mi casa y de los ataques que le lanzaba mi padre en forma de pregunta a los cuales respondía de manera serena lo que me hacía dudar de si realidad era él quien estaba sentado ahí o había mandado disfrazado a Ji Hoo-ssi en su representación ^^. Mi frustración fue tanta que decidí intervenir y hacer uso de mi determinación para expresar a mi padre mis deseos. Fue un alivio que funcionara.

La semana siguiente me tocó a mí la agonía de ir a su casa. En el camino él estaba más sonriente que de costumbre, creo que queriendo infundirme confianza. Al llegar a su "humilde casa" me di cuenta que de humilde no tenía nada y mi quijada estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, o al menos así la sentí. Mis nervios aumentaron a tal grado que quería salir corriendo pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir. Mi corazón latía rápido y tan fuerte que sentía que se saldría de mí. Antes de entrar Bin me dio un fuerte abrazo, una hermosa sonrisa y un dulce beso y me aseguró que todo saldría bien. Al volver mi vista a la entrada me percaté de la presencia de una bella y muy elegante mujer.

\- Omoni! –saludó Woo Bin

\- Oh! es ella? Ella es tu novia Bin? –dijo mientras me tomaba ambas manos para acercarme a ella y un momento después estaba dándome un abrazo –Ommo, es más bonita de lo que pensé… valió la pena la espera!… por favor, pasa hija… puedo llamarte hija?

\- Cla-claro…

\- Vamos mujer –se escuchó una voz grave detrás de nosotros y al voltear vi a un hombre de imponente presencia acercarse a Bin y darle unas palmadas en el hombro…

\- Oh, Min Ah, te presento a mi padre…

\- U-un gusto señor Song!

\- El gusto es mío jovencita… vamos, dónde están tus modales Woo Bin? Porqué aún siguen en la puerta?

\- No es culpa de Bin namphyon, yo los detuve ahí… por favor pasen… pasa hija

El trato tan familiar de parte de su madre hizo que mis nervios disminuyeran considerablemente pero aún me sentía expectante de lo que fuera a pasar el resto de la tarde. El ambiente fue muy diferente al que hubo en mi casa. Tal vez se debía a que yo no iba a pedir permiso de ser novia de su hijo pero me sorprendió que a pesar de ser personas refinadas se sintió mucha familiaridad y debo decir que me sentí aceptada y lo agradecía profundamente aunque las advertencias de su padre no se hicieron esperar acerca de la preparación que yo debía llevar pero su madre aminoró la carga diciéndome que ella se encargaría de eso y que en realidad sería divertido y que lo haría sentir como si pasáramos tiempo de chicas.


	36. Cap 36 - Situación de Peligro (parte 1)

**Capítulo 36 – SITUACION DE PELIGRO (parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Después que todo se arregló entre Jun Pyo y yo las cosas casi volvieron a la normalidad y digo casi porque seguí quedándome en casa de mi sunbae por un par de semanas más ya que mi molestia con mi madre perduró y es que el día que estaba dispuesta a regresar a casa pude escuchar a mi madre que sostenía una conversación con Jun Pyo donde le decía que aunque todos estuvieran en su contra ella haría todo lo posible por alejarme de los Yun para su tranquilidad. No esperé a escuchar su respuesta y salí muy molesta. Mi sunbae quiso tranquilizarme diciendo que mi madre tal vez lo hacía pensando que era por mi bien pero yo estaba casi segura de que era por el bien propio. Me sentí más tranquila al saber que Jun Pyo le pidió que dejara ese tema por la paz.

Aunque las cosas seguían un poco complicadas para mi sunbae en la universidad parecía que se estaba acoplando a su nueva rutina y de todas formas buscaba compartir tiempo de calidad con el abuelo, conmigo y con los chicos el fin de semana. Yo estaba muy agradecida por contar con un mejor amigo tan especial como Ji Hoo sunbae pero de cierta manera me sentía mal porque mi relación con Ga Eul no era tan estrecha como antes aunque también estaba aliviada al ver que ella no estaba del todo sola ya que al llevar clases con Min Ah y el que ella ahora formara parte de nuestro grupo las ayudaba a estar más conectadas. Aun así yo quería compensar eso y quería estar más unida a ellas por lo que propuse que tratáramos de tener una "tarde de chicas" regularmente para ponernos al día y apoyarnos unas a otras. Les gustó la idea y comenzamos a hacerlo cada semana.

Descubrí que mi amiga de toda la vida estaba madurando más de lo que había podido notar, pero aun así no perdía su esencia, siempre soñadora y cada día que pasaba llevaba un conteo de los días que llevaba sin ver a Yi Jung sunbae. Se me hacía tan tierna y en verdad deseaba que algún día ellos pudieran ser felices juntos. De cierta forma entendía lo que ella sentía al estar lejos del chico que amaba pero me sentí mal al sentir que ella extrañaba aún más a Yi Jung que yo a Jun Pyo. Busqué motivos en mi mente y creí encontrar la razón en lo saturado de nuestras vidas. "Sí, eso es…" me repetía una y otra vez, "él y yo estamos enfocados en lograr los objetivos trazados".

Por otro lado, fue muy grato conocer a Min Ah de cerca. Era una chica encantadora y era más que evidente que estaba muy enamorada de Woo Bin sunbae. Eso me llenaba de alegría ya que mi sunbae me contó que él se sentía de la misma manera por ella. Era gracioso ver sus reacciones ante los detalles que su novio tenía para con ella y no podía evitar recordarme a mí misma en mis inicios con Jun Pyo. La diferencia que ella y yo teníamos era la aceptación que tuvo en su casa y eso era aún más gracioso porque no dejaba de asombrarse del trato tan familiar que tenía con la madre de Woo Bin sunbae. En fin, se veía feliz y a nosotras nos alegraba. Sin embargo, un par de semanas después comencé a notar como un descontento poco usual en ella. Al preguntarle siempre decía que no era nada y cambiaba de tema. No parecía que era nada pero pensé que tal vez no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para contarme así que decidí darle su espacio y ese creo que fue un grave error.

 **Min Ah POV**

La idea de "tarde de chicas" que tuvo Jan Di me encantó y es que aunque era feliz compartiendo el tiempo con Bin y me divertía mucho pasando el tiempo con su madre siempre era bueno convivir con chicas de la edad, intercambiando ideas y todo lo que eso implicaba. Estaba muy agradecida por la aceptación que estaba teniendo en todos lados y en esos días fui muy feliz. Creo que mis padres lo notaron y en cierta forma estaban agradecidos con Woo Bin por los cambios que vieron en mí porque aunque no lo dijeran comenzaron a aceptarlo más en casa y había ciertos cambios en su trato hacia él lo que hacía crecer mi felicidad. Pero un día mi felicidad comenzó a menguar debido a que comencé a recibir notas anónimas. Al principio no quise tomarles importancia pensando que era algún tipo de broma, pero poco a poco pasé del escepticismo a la molestia debido a que las notas comenzaron a ser más frecuentes y más personales cada vez. Desde el _"_ _hola, te divertiste anoche con tu novio?"_ hasta el _"_ _te vas a arrepentir de estar con él"_ y cosas más fuertes era las que iba recibiendo constantemente. No me pareció bueno manchar alguno de los gratos momentos que pasaba con las chicas, con "omoni" (como me pidió la madre de Bin que la llamara) o con Bin mencionando cosas tan tontas a mi ver. Pensé que esas notas debían venir de alguna chica resentida que hubiera pertenecido al pasado de Bin y decidí no darles la mayor importancia.

Una tarde que me disponía a salir para ver a las chicas recibí una nota que decía:

 _"_ _¿te estás cansando de nuestro juego "princesa"? si quieres ponerle fin acude a…"_

Como realmente estaba bastante fastidiada por la situación decidí ponerle fin yendo al sitio. En un momento pensé que sonaba a algo peligroso pero me reprendí a mí misma pensando en que estaba paranoica, además reconocí la dirección. Era un restaurant al que Bin me había llevado alguna vez y como era un lugar bastante concurrido no pensé que hubiera ningún peligro. Al llegar y dar mi nombre en la entrada me condujeron a una mesa donde se encontraba una chica bastante elegante esperándome.

\- Al fin nos vemos en persona Park Min Ah… por favor, toma asiento y ordena algo mientras conversamos…

Tomé asiento pero no ordené nada. Estaba sorprendida de que alguien a quien nunca había visto me hablara con tanta naturalidad.

\- Por favor Min Ah… puedo llamarte sólo por tu nombre?

\- Disculpe, quién es usted?

\- Oh, es verdad… mi nombre es Lee Sung Mi… y puedes llamarme por mi nombre por favor…

\- Sung Mi-ssi, veo que al parecer me conoce pero yo no tengo el gusto… puede decirme que hacemos aquí? Quién es realmente usted?

\- Por favor, deja los formalismos, no soy mucho más grande que tú… camarero, por favor, tráigale algo de beber a la señorita… Min Ah, no es de buena educación que me dejes comiendo sola, por favor ordena algo…

\- Solamente agua por favor…

Sonrió con un dejo de incredulidad, hizo una seña al camarero y continuó comiendo

\- Sung Mi-ssi, disculpe pero en realidad tengo algo de prisa, sólo vine porque en realidad quiero ponerle fin a las incesantes y tan molestas notas que me han llegado… podemos hablar de eso?

\- Woww, sí que eres directa… bueno, tal vez tienes prisa… Oh! tus amigas te esperan cierto? No te preocupes, seguramente pensarán que estás con Woo Bin o con su madre y no se preocuparán así que deja de presionarte… tenemos tiempo para hablar de lo que tú quieras… por cierto, en verdad te han sido tan molestas mis notas?

Fue bastante obvio que ella estaba a otro nivel y que aunque yo tratara de presionar no me daría la información que quería. Me trajeron el agua y bebí unos tragos por mera cortesía. Estaba pensando en que si no hablaba pronto me podría de pie y me iría no sin antes exigirle que parara su juego pero no pude hacerlo ya que una pesadez se apoderó de mi cuerpo y entonces ella comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno Min Ah, vamos a hablar de todo lo que tú quieras pero no aquí…

Comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras yo era escoltada por 2 hombres. Ella se disculpó por mí diciendo que yo tenía un problema con la bebida y que ella me ayudaría a dejarlo. Fui subida a un auto y ahí perdí el conocimiento.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Los últimos días había tenido un poco más trabajo que el de costumbre pero no se me hacía fatigoso y menos cuando sabía que no tendría acceso a Min Ah y es que por mucho que quisiera verla a diario ahora tenía que compartirla con mi madre y con las chicas pero aun así estaba contento de que mi novia fuera aceptada en los círculos que me rodeaban. Fue grato ver que hasta mi padre que por lo regular era conocido por su toque frío se mostraba bastante amable con ella lo que me dejaba ver que estaba de acuerdo y satisfecho con mi elección. Estaba pensando en eso cuando mi teléfono sonó.

\- Hola sunbae, cómo estás? –era la voz de Ga Eul.

\- Hi my sisther! Cómo les va?… No me digas, su tarde de chicas es aburrida sin nosotros y nos quieren invitar?

\- Jajaja, sunbae por favor!… no, te hablo para saber por qué nos robas a Min Ah el día que le toca pasarlo con nosotras?

\- Robárselas? Claro que no… hablé con ella hace un rato y me dijo que iba a pasar a un sitio antes y después iba a donde quedaron de verse…

\- Pero entonces… es que…

\- Ga Eul? –dije mientras escuché que le decía a Jan Di que le marcara de nuevo –Ga Eul, Min Ah no está con ustedes?

\- No! nos envió un mensaje hace un momento diciendo que estaba contigo y que no la dejabas ir por eso te llamé…

\- Min Ah, soy Jan Di, cuando escuches este mensaje por favor comunícate con nosotras, estamos preocupadas – se escuchó una Jan Di a punto de llorar –manda a buzón pero le dejé un mensaje…

\- Ga Eul, dónde están? –dije mientras salía de prisa de la oficina

\- En una cafetería en el centro… sunbae, crees que le pasó algo?

\- No lo sé… escúchame bien Ga Eul, quiero que vallan directo a la casa de Ji Hoo ahora mismo y no se muevan de ahí… que Jan Di contacte a Ji Hoo y le pida que se reúna con ustedes… estén al pendiente de sus teléfonos por si Min Ah o alguien las contacta… estaremos en contacto… en un rato más nos vemos…


	37. Cap 37 - Situación de Peligro (parte 2)

**Capítulo 37 – SITUACION DE PELIGRO (parte 2)**

 **Min Ah POV**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me subieron al auto hasta que desperté. Estaba desorientada y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza por lo que fue todo un logro enfocar mi vista. Cuando al fin lo logré vi que me encontraba en una habitación amplia, parecida a una bodega. Vi a varios hombres armados que se paseaban por la habitación y uno de ellos avisó que me encontraba despierta.

Después de unos momentos la misma chica que había visto en el restaurant se encontró frente a mí pero su atuendo era diferente. Debía reconocer que era una chica hermosa, pero tenía algo siniestro en su mirada.

\- Al fin despertaste bella durmiente… pensé que querías conversar pero te dormiste cuando iba a comenzar a hablar… muy bien, querías muchas respuestas no es así?

\- Dónde estoy? –pregunté

\- Vamos por partes… primer respuesta: soy Lee Sung Mi… sé que ese nombre no te dice nada porque a diferencia de mí vas entrando al mundo de Song Woo Bin… yo tengo un largo rato de pertenecer a ese mundo que tú desconoces. Mi padre es uno de los jefes de familia… tu entiendes no? lo que me convierte en su heredera y una de las principales candidatas a ser la esposa del heredero de la familia Song… o eso era hasta que se te ocurrió ponerte en mi camino.

Eso explicaba mucho pero decidí seguir callada y esperar a que ella dijera más.

\- Respuesta a tu pregunta número 2… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –dijo mientras comenzó a pasearse por la habitación –estamos aquí porque no me dejaste otra alternativa… sabes, eres más ruda de lo que pensé… cualquier niñita, hija única, de papis conservadores y tan tierna como para ser aspirante a educadora hubiera hecho caso a mis advertencias acerca de dejar a Woo Bin pero tú no, por lo que me molestó que en realidad tomaras mis notas a juego… es más, me sorprendió que no le hablaras de ellas a nadie… eso fue un poco tonto de tu parte por cierto, pero bueno debo agradecerte que me hiciste más fácil la tarea… y estamos aquí esperando a que alguien te reclame y así poder hacer algunas negociaciones…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar lo fría y natural que se oía al decir cosas como esas y esperaba que solo estuviera alardeando.

\- Ah, y para responder a tu tercer pregunta, estamos en una de las muchas propiedades pertenecientes a mi familia y no te preocupes, estás segura, por ahora…

De pronto sentí que el miedo se apoderó de mí, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no quería permitirme llorar y darle el gusto de verme quebrada. Comencé a repasar cada una de sus frases y una cosa era cierta, había sido una tonta al no haberle dicho nada de las notas a nadie. Afortunadamente había hecho algo que nadie hubiera hecho, era parte de mis rarezas, en lugar de deshacerme de las notas las guardé todas en mi recámara, incluyendo la última que recibí, solo esperaba que a Bin se le ocurriera buscar indicios ahí aunque no estaba segura sí podrían servir de algo.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

La tarde en que Min Ah desapareció fue todo un caos. Podía entender exactamente lo que Bin sentía. Yo había pasado por esa angustia en 2 ocasiones, claro que esto era más terrorífico debido a que no se sabía si había sido tomada por enemigos de la familia de Bin. Ver a las chicas tan nerviosas también me impactaba.

Nos reunimos todos en mi casa para hacer el recuento de lo último que había sabido cada quien de ella.

\- Yo la ví temprano en la escuela… se veía normal… bueno, tan normal como últimamente –dijo Ga Eul

\- Cómo que últimamente? –preguntó Bin impaciente

\- Bueno sunbae, no sé tú pero nosotras llevábamos unos días viéndola rara… yo le pregunté si le podía ayudar en algo pero me dijo que no y pensé que era porque no se sentía en confianza conmigo –comentó Jan Di

\- Cómo rara? Explícate! –gritó Bin

\- Bin, cálmate! –intervine queriendo calmarlo. No me había gustado nada el tono de voz que utilizó con Jan Di, pero no era el momento de pelear con él –Jan Di, qué viste raro de en ella?

\- Bueno, siempre la veíamos feliz pero las últimas semanas se veía como que algo la molestaba pero cuando le pregunté dijo que no era nada de importancia y cambiaba el tema… si hubiera sabido que sería relevante en este momento yo le hubiera insistido sunbae… lo siento!

\- Bien, sigamos con el recuento, yo no la vi hoy pero hablé con ella en la tarde, poco antes de que le tocara ir con ustedes… me dijo que iba en camino que sólo debía hacer una diligencia antes. No le di importancia pero mis hombres la perdieron en un restaurant que frecuentábamos cerca del centro… los inútiles pensaron que iba a verse conmigo y decidieron darnos espacio…

\- Tal vez… yo vi algo esta tarde antes de despedirnos… cuando dejó algunas cosas en su casillero sacó un sobre, puso cara de molestia y lo guardó en su bolso… -dijo Ga Eul

\- Un sobre? –preguntó Bin como queriendo adivinar el contenido de éste

\- Ya trataron de contactarla en su casa? No han hablado con sus padres? –pregunté

\- Ellos sabían que ella estaría con nosotras así que no quisimos alarmarlos –respondió Ga Eul

\- Sunbae –dijo Jan Di dudando –y si fueras a su casa y le dijeras a sus padres que Min Ah te pidió que recogieras algo? Qué tal si hay algún indicio en su casa? Y así podrías confirmar si sus padres han sabido algo…

Bin se puso de pie inmediatamente, miró a Jan Di y agradeció por su idea. Yo me disponía a acompañarlo pero dijo que sería mejor si me quedaba al cuidado de las chicas mientras sabíamos algo más.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Cuando salí de la oficina comencé a hacer llamadas a los hombres que había dejado encargados del cuidado de Min Ah. Me dieron una pista del último lugar donde la vieron y me dirigí ahí lo más pronto que pude. Llegué pero ella no se encontraba ahí así que me dirigí a casa de Ji Hoo, con suerte ellos me ayudarían un poco pero al llegar estaban tan confundidos como yo. De pronto me sentí como un principiante debido a que no tenía ideas buenas en mi cabeza. Jan Di me dio una idea que me pareció buena y la seguí.

Al llegar a la casa de Min Ah sus padres ya se encontraban ahí pero no parecían saber nada así que no quise asustarlos. Me disculpé diciendo que debía recoger unas cosas que Min Ah necesitaba urgentes y que me había dicho dónde buscarlas en su recámara. Su madre dudó un poco pero casi enseguida me dejó pasar. Ya estando adentro empecé a buscar en forma desordenada en los cajones de su buró pero no encontré nada que me fuera de utilidad. Fui hasta su escritorio esperando tener más suerte y la tuve. Encontré una caja con varios sobres. No estaba seguro de si abrirlos, pero recordé las palabras de Ga Eul y abrí uno al azar. Era una nota anónima tratando de intimidarla. Seguí abriendo más hasta que dí con uno que la citaba justo en el lugar donde la habían visto la última vez.

Me sentí perdido. Sentí que no me servía de nada haber encontrado aquello pero como no estaba pensando bien decidí llevarme mi hallazgo para analizarlo en otro lado. Agradecí a sus padres y me subí al auto. Cuando comencé a conducir recibí una llamada de mi madre preguntándome por Min Ah

\- Omoni, por qué preguntas por ella?

\- Bueno, me dijo que tendría su tarde de chicas pero recibí un mensaje algo extraño de ella hace un momento y como no le entendí y le marqué y no me contesta decidí preguntarte ya que no tengo el número de sus amigas… por qué hijo? Está todo bien?

\- Mi padre ya está en casa omoni?

\- Acaba de llegar…

\- Bien, voy para allá, no tardo…

Creo que mi madre era más astuta de lo que pensé. Tan pronto como colgó le dijo a mi padre lo que habló conmigo y en cuanto llegué ambos me estaban esperando en el despacho de mi padre…

\- Woo Bin, qué sucedió? –preguntó mi padre

\- No encuentro a Min Ah –respondí de inmediato

\- Hace cuánto desapareció?

\- Una horas a lo mucho…

\- Qué has encontrado?

\- No mucho… fui al lugar donde los hombres la vieron la última vez… enviaron un mensaje a mis amigas desde su número diciéndoles que estaba conmigo fue como me di cuenta y ahora vengo de su casa y encontré esto –dije dejando la caja sobre su escritorio.

\- Mmm, ya veo… el mensaje que recibió tu madre es un número… contacta a tus amigos a ver si no han recibido algo más.

Llamé a Ji Hoo y le pedí que me pusiera en altavoz. Pregunté si habían recibido algo y en ese momento sus teléfonos recibieron mensajes simultáneos de una o 2 palabras. El juego me tenía harto pero debía concentrarme. Una vez unidos los puntos nos dimos cuenta que era una dirección. Cuando mi padre la vió asintió y me pidió colgar.

\- Sé quien la tiene… e imagino qué es lo que quiere… déjame llamarlo

\- A quién padre?

\- Al jefe de la familia Lee…

\- La Familia Lee? Ellos son aliados no?

\- Sí, pero estaba interesado en una alianza formal… recuerdas que te lo advertí.

Hizo la llamada y se mostró sereno todo el tiempo.

\- Y bien padre? Qué dijo? Por qué la tiene? Qué es lo que quiere? Le dijiste que se metió con la familia equivocada verdad?

\- Calma Woo Bin, esto no es una guerra entre familias… él no tiene a Min Ah pero nos ayudará a recuperarla…

\- Qué? Cómo que él no la tiene?

\- No… la tiene su hija… al parecer ella fue quien no soportó que la alianza con nosotros ya no fuera posible pero no te preocupes me pidió vernos fuera de la bodega donde se encuentra Min Ah para recuperarla.


	38. Cap 38 - Situación de Peligro (parte 3)

**Capítulo 38 – SITUACION DE PELIGRO (parte 3)**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Mientras íbamos en camino a la bodega donde tenían a Min Ah comencé a recordar cómo conocí a Lee Sung Mi. Fue durante una reunión que tuvieron nuestros padres en mi casa. Aun éramos unos niños. Su padre la llevó a mi casa y mi padre hizo que la invitara a jugar. Yo estaba malhumorado porque quería ir a ver a mis amigos pero me encontraba castigado por aquella tarde así que no le presté mucha atención a la niña que tenía enfrente. Después las visitas de su padre se hicieron más regulares y tuve que entablar una especie de "amistad" con ella. Con el paso del tiempo dejamos de vernos hasta una tarde no hacía mucho en que tuvimos una junta de negocios con su padre en sus instalaciones. Después de la junta Sung Mi se me acercó para pedirme que saliéramos a cenar por ahí pero la rechacé aunque cortésmente. Un par de días después llegó hasta mi oficina con el pretexto de que debíamos revisar algunos puntos que quedaron inconclusos en las negociaciones de nuestros padres. Esa tarde yo me encontraba algo deseoso de salir ya que me vería con Min Ah. Cuando ella lo notó preguntó al respecto y le respondí con la verdad sin darle importancia.

\- Así que Song Woo Bin tiene novia?

\- Así es…

\- Mmm, ya veo… y es de nuestro medio? Ya sabes, construcción y demás actividades? –preguntó guiñándome el ojo

\- Oh, no! ella es muy diferente a nosotros, lo que la hace perfecta

Ahora que lo recordaba me sentía enojado conmigo mismo de saber que fui yo quien puso a Min Ah en el ojo del huracán.

\- Woo Bin… llegamos!

\- Padre, lo siento…

\- Sólo concéntrate… te necesito en tus 5 sentidos… aunque Lee me aseguró que esto será pacífico debes estar alerta, la vida de Min Ah está en juego…

\- Si señor… entiendo… lo siento!

 **Min Ah POV**

Calculaba que habían pasado un par de horas desde que desperté y seguía sin saber cuál era el plan de la loca que me tenía amarrada a una silla. Después de que habló conmigo salió de la habitación donde yo me encontraba y no había vuelto a aparecer hasta que un señor como del porte del padre de Woo Bin apareció.

\- Lee Sung Mi, estás loca?! –gritó el hombre

\- Padre! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Qué estoy haciendo aquí? más bien, qué haces tú aquí?

\- Estoy reclamando mis derechos padre… no te preocupes, todo está bajo control…

\- Todo está bajo control… te equivocas estúpida, todo esto está fuera de tu control… en qué estabas pensando? Crees que tratar con los Song es un juego de niñas?

\- Padre, vamos… no me he metido con los Song… esta chiquilla aún no es una Song ni lo será… después de esta noche no le quedarán ganas de estar en mi camino, verdad Park Min Ah? –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción estando apenas unos centímetros lejos de mi rostro –mi plan está funcionando padre, deja de preocuparte… Song Woo Bin no es tan astuto y tardará horas en descifrar el mensaje que le envié…

\- Horas?… jah! Definitivamente tuve una hija tonta… Song Woo Bin y su padre están a punto de llegar a recoger a su prometida…

\- Qué? No… no puede ser cierto… él no debía saber tan pronto… aún tengo planes para hacer que esta niña desista de estar con él… sé que él no la va a dejar pero ella lo hará –se volvió a mí abruptamente y comenzó a gritarme –lo harás! Te alejarás de él cierto? Esta vez no te toqué pero si sigues en mi camino te arrepentirás… lo vas a dejar?

\- Nunca! –grité con todas mis fuerzas –nunca voy a dejarlo… lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y ahora más que nunca me aferraré a él!… No conseguiste absolutamente nada con esto…

Sentí un golpe fuerte y casi perdí el sentido pero de pronto escuché su voz.

\- Min Ah!… yeobo, estás bien?

\- Bin, estás aquí?! –dije mientras soltaba mis manos y pies de la silla

\- Ya pasó! Ya estoy aquí… todo estará bien… te hizo algo ésta loca?

Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude y quise llorar todo lo que no había llorado desde que eso comenzó pero no le daría el gusto a esa chica de verme derrotada. Me cargó en sus brazos y habló mientras miraba a su padre

\- Ahora vuelvo padre, sólo la pondré a salvo…

\- Descuida, llévala a casa… yo me encargo aquí

Noté cierto descontento en el rostro de Bin pero no dijo nada. Nos dirigimos al auto y le dio instrucciones de llevarnos a la mansión de sus padres. Después hizo una llamada a Ji Hoo-ssi avisándole que ya todo estaba bajo control y diciéndole a dónde nos dirigíamos.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Cuando llegamos entramos a la bodega Sung Mi estaba discutiendo con su padre. Puede escuchar claramente la última parte donde se dirigía a Min Ah y la amenazaba. Pensé que realmente amedrentaría a Min Ah pero me sorprendió su respuesta llena de fuerza y de determinación y un segundo después la vi golpearla fuertemente con su puño cerrado. Sentí que hervía por dentro y quise golpearla pero el código no me lo permitía. Su padre notó nuestra presencia y la aventó lejos de donde Min Ah se encontraba atada a una silla.

Una vez que solté a Min Ah de sus amarres me dio un abrazo fuerte. La sentí temblar y supe que quería llorar por lo que debía sacarla pronto de ahí. Se lo hice saber a mi padre, diciendo que volvería para hacer justicia pero dijo que él se encargaría. Si bien, estaba preocupado por cuidar de Min Ah también estaba deseoso de hacer que Sung Mi pagara por el sufrimiento e incertidumbre que nos hizo pasar por lo que me sentí molesto de no tener que ver y ser parte del desenlace.

Llegamos a casa casi al mismo tiempo que los chicos, quienes habían estado al pendiente y tan pronto les avisé que la había recuperado se pusieron en camino a ver a Min Ah. Mi madre ya tenía lista la habitación en que ella se quedaría y aunque Min Ah se negaba diciendo que estaba bien y que sus padres se preocuparían si no regresaba eso ya no era un problema ya que Ga Eul para ganar tiempo llamó a sus padres y les dijo que Min Ah se quedaría en su casa. Jan Di y Ji Hoo la revisaron para cerciorarse que todo estaba bien físicamente y cuando lo confirmaron entramos todos a su cuarto para que nos contara lo que había pasado.

Yo, entre más escuchaba más molesto me sentía. Min Ah lo notó.

\- Bin, qué es lo que te sucede? Has estado callado desde que salimos de ese lugar… qué te molesta?

\- Todo… me molesta todo –dije sin medir mi tono

\- Sunbae… –dijo Ga Eul queriendo suavizarme –debes tranquilizarte, finalmente y afortunadamente Min Ah está bien, y está aquí con nosotros…

\- Bin, dinos que te molesta, podemos ayudar? –preguntó Ji Hoo

\- Ya lo dije, me molesta todo… me molesta que Min Ah no haya tenido la confianza de hablarme de lo que estaba pasando… me molesta que no haya tomado las debidas precauciones… me molesta no haberla cuidado como debía… me molesta que me sentí tan inútil hoy, no tuve ni una idea clara, si no hubiera sido por sus pistas y la ayuda de mi padre tal vez aun no sabría ni dónde buscar… me molesta no haber tenido ni siquiera el control para defender mi honor…

Estaba tan enojado y metido en mi furor que no me di cuenta en qué momento Min Ah comenzó a llorar ni cuándo entró mi padre a la habitación. Todos estaban callados, escuchando mientras sacaba mi frustración.

\- Todo eso que te molesta tiene solución Woo Bin, no es como si no pudieras hacer nada por mejorar, al contrario, a partir de ahora debes poner especial énfasis en mejorar en todos y cada uno de esos errores cometidos… –dijo mi padre en un tono fuerte –Ya les había advertido que las cosas no serían fáciles para ustedes… Min Ah, me alegro que estés bien jovencita pero si quieres seguir siendo parte de esta familia debes tomar mayores precauciones, afortunadamente hoy estuviste en manos de una chiquilla mimada que tenía ganas de "jugar a la mafia" pero tenemos enemigos reales y esto pudo acabar mucho peor… por el lado de los cuidados debemos tener una plática con los encargados de seguridad, esto no puede volver a suceder –asentí –referente a sentirte un inútil hoy… –suavizó un poco su voz –hijo, es normal sentirse impotente cuando alguien que amamos está en peligro, pero debemos trabajar con sangre fría en esos casos…

\- Y… en cuanto a defender mi honor y a los míos…

\- Es importante tener la cabeza fría también en ese sentido… la impotencia y el odio que se siente en el momento puede hacer que pierdas la cabeza y hagas cosas de las que después puedes arrepentirte… ya te enseñaré como manejarte en este tipo de situaciones pero hoy no era el momento… además, ante las familias sigo siendo la cabeza y tu honor sigue siendo mi honor, créeme, los Lee no se volverán a meter con nosotros y me encargué de mandar un mensaje a los demás al respecto.

Poco a poco la calma fue volviendo a la casa. Después de un momento mis padres se retiraron de la habitación, despidiéndose de mis amigos, quienes hicieron lo mismo después de un rato de consolar a Min Ah.

Verla llorar fue calmando mi ira y cuando todos se hubieron ido me acerqué para disculparme por no ser quien la había consolado desde un principio. La abracé fuerte y me mantuve así mientras hablamos largo rato acerca de lo que pasó y lo que eso había significado para nosotros.

Después de un par de días todo volvió a la normalidad. Min Ah volvió a su casa y yo a mis labores cotidianas.


	39. Cap 39 - Orfanato

_Hola!… espero que estén todos bien… pues después de centrar varios capítulos en Woo Bin & Min Ah regresaré la atención a mi pareja favorita… espero que les guste este capítulo… lloré un poco al escribirlo por lo que espero que sea de su agrado…_

 _A leer…_

 **Capítulo 39 – ORFANATO**

 **Jan Di POV**

Después de lo ocurrido con Min Ah decidí hacerme más cercana a ella. De cierta forma pude ver que teníamos más en común de lo que pensé ya que a ella también le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera pero eso era algo que si no se tenía cuidado podía ponerla constantemente en peligro. Yo lo había aprendido de una mala manera y aun así seguía de vez en cuando cayendo en algunas situaciones que de no ser por mi sunbae que siempre estaba cerca y al pendiente de mis movimientos quien sabe que tanto me hubieran costado. Esa cercanía me ayudó a darme cuenta del hermoso trabajo que estaban realizando en el orfanato y aunque el trabajo en la fundación y la clínica aunado con la escuela me tenían saturada no quería perderme la satisfacción de poner mi granito de arena en el proyecto que Woo Bin sunbae y Min Ah estaban desarrollando.

Una tarde estaba pensando en la manera de apoyarlos cuando mi sunbae me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrada ahora?

\- Eh?… Oh sunbae, llegaste!

\- Si, tengo como 5 minutos sentado aquí…

\- De verdad? Lo siento… es que… sunbae, tú… tú sabes algo del proyecto altruista que está desarrollando Woo Bin sunbae?

\- Proyecto altruista?

Comencé a platicarle lo que Min Ah me había contado y que quería planear algo para ayudarlos.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Ver lo animada y sorprendida que se veía Jan Di por el proyecto de Woo Bin me hacía sentirme más orgulloso de tener a alguien como ella en mi vida. Admiraba tanto el gran corazón que ella tenía. No poseía mucho económicamente pero realmente siempre estaba dispuesta a dar más de ella. Agradecía que el ver eso me ayudara a también querer dar lo mejor de mí para ayudar a los demás y el hecho de que mi amigo ahora estuviera experimentando esa sensación me alegraba mucho, aunque, al igual que a Jan Di me desconcertaba que nunca nos hubiera comentado algo. Decidí preguntarle al respecto la próxima vez que lo viera.

La reunión del fin de semana llegó. Siempre convivíamos todos juntos pero había momentos en que las chicas tenían cosas de qué platicar y nosotros aprovechábamos para tener charlas más personales sobre nosotros o nuestros hermanos.

\- Bin, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte… bueno, Jan Di estuvo platicando con Min Ah y algo le comentó de un proyecto altruista que estabas desarrollando…

\- Oh! no te había contado?

\- No… la verdad me sorprendió aunque imaginé que tendrías tus razones…

\- No, así como razones no hay… al principio no te conté porque, bueno, fue algo que se dio al mismo tiempo que se dio lo de Min Ah, tú sabes y en ese entonces todo estaba en papel…

\- Y… qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo en un orfanato? Como fuiste a dar ahí?

Comenzó a contarme cómo fue que llegó ahí. En algún punto del relato las chicas se unieron a la plática. Ga Eul y Min Ah compartieron lo que fue la experiencia para ellas y Woo Bin nos contó cómo había convencido a su padre de invertir y habló de lo bien que se sentía hacer cosas buenas por los demás.

\- Sunbae, Min Ah… hay alguna forma en que nosotros pudiéramos apoyar? Ya sea en su proyecto o en el orfanato directamente? –preguntó Jan Di

\- Bueno, no soy un experto en esas cosas, yo realmente veo que les faltan muchas cosas pero Min Ah dice que soy un poco exagerado… sería cuestión de que ustedes evalúen… el próximo fin de semana iremos a visitar a los pequeños, les gustaría acompañarnos?

 **Jan Di POV**

Fue realmente emocionante prepararnos para la visita al orfanato. Min Ah y Ga Eul pudieron darme una reseña más detallada de lo que habían vivido en sus visitas al orfanato por lo que pude darme una idea de las necesidades existían así que mi sunbae y yo preparamos algunas cosas que pensamos podrían gustarles y servirles a los pequeños que vivían ahí.

Al llegar al lugar nos sorprendió la construcción que se estaba llevando a cabo. Aún no estaba terminado pero el proyecto no tenía nada de modesto y es que Woo Bin sunbae no sólo estaba realizando una remodelación, su proyecto en sí consistía en la construcción de un centro bastante completo, con aulas equipadas con lo último en tecnología, un área con alberca techada, un gimnasio y la remodelación de su área de juegos como primera fase que estaba a punto de ser terminada. Nos platicó que la segunda fase consistiría en la remodelación de los dormitorios y comedor, y nos dijo que en cuanto platicó con nosotros se había dado cuenta que no estaba contemplando un área importante a la cuál pondría atención.

\- Qué área es esa sunbae?

\- Un área médica equipada…

\- Oh! es verdad Bin –dijo Min Ah entusiasmada –cómo no habíamos pensado en ello?

\- Cuentan con enfermería actualmente? –preguntó mi sunbae

\- La verdad es que no estoy enterado pero ahora que entremos podemos revisar y necesitaré su ayuda para que me den ideas al respecto…

Ver la construcción fue emocionante pero conocer a los pequeños lo fue aún más. Sentir su alegría y la energía que transmitían era lo mejor que uno podía sentir. Ga Eul y Min Ah realmente estaban en su hábitat, me gustaba verlas tan felices compartiendo sonrisas tiernas mientras saludaban a las niñas del lugar. Lo que más nos sorprendió a mi sunbae y a mí fue ver la interacción de Woo Bin sunbae con los niños. Ambos estábamos expectantes al ver a nuestros amigos envueltos en un ambiente en el que nunca los habíamos visto. De pronto se nos acercaron y nos presentaron al grupo de niños diciéndoles que éramos amigos suyos, que éramos doctores y que nos llevaron para jugar con ellos. Eso fue suficiente para que nos rodearan y comenzaran a preguntar cosas.

Después de un rato de platicar con unas pequeñas que me preguntaban todo acerca de ser doctora pude observar no muy lejos de ahí una imagen que me dio mucha ternura. Mi sunbae se encontraba conversando con un pequeño que se veía más tímido que los demás. De pronto él volteó, me miró por un momento y después me regaló una cálida sonrisa. Sentí ganas de llorar y no pude evitar preguntarme lo que fue la vida de mi sunbae cuando era pequeño. Me recriminé por no haber meditado en qué efectos podía tener en él el visitar un lugar como ese y comencé a preocuparme pensando en si podría afectarle.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Desde el día que conversamos con Woo Bin acerca de la visita al orfanato comencé a sentirme nostálgico. Agradecía de cierta manera no haber tenido que vivir en un lugar así, conviviendo con chicos que conocían mi dolor pero no pude evitar comenzar a preguntarme como hubiera sido vivir esa experiencia. El sentimiento de nostalgia era cada día más fuerte pero no quise preocupar a Jan Di ni quitarle su emoción por lo que enmascaré todo lo que sentía y lo canalicé en ayudarla a preparar algunas cosas que podían ser útiles para los niños que visitaríamos.

El día de la visita llegó. Cuando llegamos al lugar me sorprendió gratamente la visión que Bin estaba teniendo. No era un proyecto simple ya que constaba de varias etapas lo que me hacía ver que realmente había sido impactado y me alegraba.

Cuando entramos y pudimos ver a los niños que ahí vivían decidí que debía darme a la tarea de escucharlos. De cierta manera debía sacar de mi mente la incertidumbre que tenía y quien mejor que ellos para hablar de lo que pensaban o sentían. Las clases de psicoanálisis debían servirme de algo y me entusiasmaba la idea de poner en práctica un poco de lo aprendido y más si podía ser de ayuda si me necesitaban.

El día se pasó más rápido de lo que pensé y lejos de ser deprimente para mí el sentimiento de tristeza se fue al ver que esos pequeños tenían demasiada fortaleza y sobre todo percatarme de la esperanza que sus ojos reflejaban.

Antes de retirarnos dimos un paseo rápido por las instalaciones. Nos presentamos como estudiantes de medicina y preguntamos a los encargados sobre las necesidades médicas que pudieran tener para brindar apoyo en ese sentido. Jan Di les dio su número de contacto por cualquier emergencia que pudiera presentarse y yo ofrecí mis servicios de orientación psicológica.

Una vez fuera, agradecimos a los chicos por compartir esa experiencia con nosotros y me dispuse a llevar a Jan Di a su casa pero me pidió ir a la mía por lo que supuse que necesitaba algo de ahí.

\- Sunbae, perdóname! –dijo mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala

\- Por qué Jan Di? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado

\- Por no pensar antes en lo difícil que podía ser para ti ir a ese lugar… de verdad, qué clase de persona soy?… Lo siento mucho sunbae!… sé que es algo tarde para preguntar pero, cómo te sientes? –preguntó con tristeza y genuino arrepentimiento en sus ojos mientras me tomaba de las manos

\- Siendo sincero, en los días pasados todo fue un martirio… estuve recordando mucho mi niñez y la soledad en la que viví y me estuve preguntando si hubiera sido mejor vivir en un lugar como ese… pero debo decir que estar ahí me ayudó y ahora me siento mucho mejor

\- Verdaderamente soy una pésima amiga sunbae!… cómo es posible que me ciegue así y no me dé cuenta cuando me necesitas?

\- Jan Di, por favor… me ayudaste… gracias a que estuviste conmigo planeando y todo eso no me hundí en la tristeza como antes… no dejaste que me aislara…

\- Pero qué clase de consuelo es ese… yo realmente quiero estar para ti en esos momentos sunbae… tú me consuelas siempre, yo debería hacer lo mismo… me decepciono… en verdad estoy molesta conmigo misma –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida

\- Jan Di, espera! –dije alcanzándola y tomándola de una mano

Jalé su brazo y la abracé fuerte. No recordaba la última vez que yo había iniciado un abrazo porque lo deseara, siempre era para consolarla pero ese día fue distinto. Realmente deseaba sentirla cerca y no soltarla.

\- No estés decepcionada… tú realmente eres una buena amiga y me ayudas aunque no te des cuenta… quiero que entiendas que no necesitas verme llorar para sentir que me consuelas… tu compañía, tu cercanía y tu apoyo constante son todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz…

\- Sunbae…

\- Hoy vi a un niño pequeño que me recordó un poco a mí… tuve la oportunidad de acercarme y platicar con él… su pérdida es más reciente que la del resto de los pequeños por lo que está más afectado y sabes, mi pasado triste del que nunca hablo me ayudó a tener empatía con él y pude darle ánimo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que tarde o temprano tendrá la dicha de encontrar a alguien que llenará de colores su mundo gris… como yo te encontré a ti… por eso, no debes estar decepcionada ya que gracias a ti ese pequeño hoy tiene esperanza…

El abuelo llegó no mucho tiempo después. Compartimos con él lo que la experiencia significó para nosotros y le expresé mi deseo de brindar ayuda en ese lugar, Jan Di me secundó y el abuelo dijo que nos apoyaría.


	40. Cap 40 - Descubrimiento Repentino

**Capítulo 40 – DESCUBRIMIENTO REPENTINO**

 **Jan Di POV**

Nuevamente sufría cambios importantes en mi rutina y es que había llegado el tiempo de comenzar con mi especialidad. Recordaba los días cuando mi sunbae inició esa etapa, afortunadamente y aunque fue difícil para él ya se había adaptado a su itinerario y ahora sería yo la que tendría el mundo de cabeza hasta que pudiera adaptarme. Estaba emocionada de comenzar a aprender cosas nuevas pero me entristecía que debía dejar de lado mi labor en la fundación. El abuelo trató de consolarme diciendo que todo estaba tranquilo por esos días y mi sunbae me prometió que me tendría al tanto de si surgía algo importante pero aun así, yo tenía en mente esforzarme lo más posible para dedicarme un tiempito a la fundación.

Por otra parte, me alegraba que pudimos hacer un buen equipo con los chicos en lo referente al orfanato y es que lo que era un proyecto individual por parte de Woo Bin sunbae se convirtió en el proyecto de todos, claro, cada quien trabajando en su área pero estábamos felices de tener algo más en común.

En cuanto a mi relación con Jun Pyo no hubo muchos cambios. Ambos seguíamos saturados en nuestros asuntos. Él había terminado su carrera por lo que estaba enfocado de lleno a los negocios y a levantar su empresa. Fue de gran ayuda para él su amistad con Jae Kyung unnie ya que gracias a ella logró al fin la fusión entre los grupos SHINWHA y JK pero aun así tenía mucho por hacer y mucho que demostrar por lo que nuestra comunicación seguía siendo poca pero sustancial.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de un poco más de 3 años de esfuerzo comenzaba a ver resultados palpables y es que estaba logrando lo que ninguno de mis padres había hecho. SHINWHA era altamente reconocida en Corea y parte de Asia pero en América ese nombre no significaba nada así que el hacer que fuera reconocido al menos en Estados Unidos era una de mis metas principales, claro, después de salvar la empresa de la debacle que mi madre había provocado. Al fin estaba lográndolo y debía agradecer a Jae Kyung, ya que gracias a ella su padre accedió a conocerme y después de unos cuantos meses de tratarme logramos concretar la fusión tan esperada por todos.

Una tarde que estaba de muy buen humor Jae Kyung entró en mi oficina como ya era costumbre

\- Jun, vengo a pedirte un favor

\- Mono, estoy de tan buen humor que voy a escucharte a la primera… dime, ¿en qué puede ayudarte el gran Gu Jun Pyo?

\- Podemos cenar esta noche juntos?

\- En serio! Qué distraída Mono… esta noche tenemos una cena con los posibles inversionistas… tu padre concertó la cita, ya lo olvidaste?

\- Bueno, llamaron para posponer la cena ya que tenían compromisos… entonces… te parece en mi departamento a eso de las 8:00?

Había algo extraño en todo eso. En primer lugar Jae Kyung no era de las que preguntaba, ella simplemente me arrastraba a donde quisiera ir. Después estaba el hecho de que había algo raro en su tono de pedirlo así que con esas dudas en mente acudí a la cita a tiempo.

Cenamos puntual y sin ningún contratiempo. La cena estuvo bastante bien, esa era una de sus cualidades pero nunca se lo había reconocido y no pensaba hacerlo pronto. Platicamos de trivialidades pero yo la seguía viendo algo extraña y mi instinto me dijo que debía preguntar

\- A ver Mono, ya dime, ¿Qué sucede?… hay algo raro, no sé qué es pero si necesitas algo solo dilo…

\- En realidad, sólo quería pasar una noche especial con mi amigo ya que me iré de la ciudad y no sé por cuanto tiempo así que decidí cocinar algo rico en gratitud por el tiempo que has aguantado mis locuras…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te vas?… y… ¿A dónde si se puede saber?

\- Hay algunos problemas en Sudamérica y mi padre me dio esa tarea especial… dijo que soy más útil allá, que aquí está todo bajo control y que está tranquilo porque tú estás al frente –dijo con una melancólica sonrisa que borró para fingir una cara amenazante –así que más te vale cuidar bien de los negocios por los dos!

\- Aish! Eso no tienes ni qué dudarlo, ya sabes que yo todo lo hago bien… pero, en verdad no sabes por cuánto tiempo?

\- No… ¿por qué?… ¿me extrañarás?

\- ¡Yah, Mono!… es… es para saber cuánto tiempo descansaré de ti

\- Ah! Yo sé que me extrañarás… piénsalo bien, sin mí cerca te aburrirás… además, no habrá quien te aguante!

\- Yah! Sigue soñando…

Seguimos conversando y me platicó a grandes rasgos los problemas que estaban teniendo en la región de Sudamérica. No se escuchaba nada fácil pero ella tenía muchas habilidades en los negocios y sabía que estaría de vuelta antes de lo que pensaba.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Todo estaba marchando perfectamente en mi vida. Desde la discusión con mi padre nuestro trato había cambiado y lo gradecía ya que me sentía más como su hija. También estaba muy contenta de ver que todo se estaba acomodando para Jun Pyo. En fin, todo parecía ser color de rosa pero debí saber que la perfección no podía ser eterna y es que los negocios en el lado de Sudamérica no estaban marchando bien y mi padre consideró confiármelos nuevamente debido al buen trabajo que había realizado allá mientras estuve desterrada.

Por una parte me sentía agradecida de que mi padre me viera como una digna representante de la familia y me diera su confianza pero por otro estaba triste y es que se sentía bastante bien tener la suficiente afinidad con alguien como para considerarlo tu amigo y se me hacía un golpe duro alejarme de Jun Pyo después de habernos hecho tan unidos por lo que un día antes de partir decidí compartir tiempo de calidad con él, ya que no sabía cuánto podría tardarme en poner todo en orden.

La velada fue buena, conversamos por largo rato y al despedirnos me dijo que me llevaría al aeropuerto.

\- Jun, no tienes que hacerlo… partiré muy temprano y será pesado para ti…

\- Tonterías… yo te llevaré, debo cerciorarme de que subas a ese avión…

Yo sabía que él jamás diría directamente lo que sentía pero con esas acciones era evidente que al igual que yo quería aprovechar el tiempo que pudiéramos pasar juntos antes de tener que dejar de vernos, que sentía tristeza y aunque no lo aceptara, que me extrañaría.

La despedida no fue emotiva, al contrario, fuimos como éramos siempre simulando discusiones, el llamándome "mono" y yo diciéndole "tonto". Cuando la hora de abordar llegó no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar y le di un abrazo fuerte, le pedí que se cuidara y que si me extrañaba o necesitaba me llamara.

\- Sé que tú llamarás primero –dijo en su tono de autosuficiencia mientras devolvía el abrazo

\- ¡Qué tonto!… de acuerdo… te llamaré en cuanto llegue…

\- Llega pronto entonces… cuídate!

Tan pronto aterrizó el avión en Perú que era donde comenzaría a poner orden le llamé. Pensé en la diferencia de horas pero la verdad era que lo extrañaba demasiado. No podía evitarlo, después de todo aún lo amaba pero en algún momento del camino pensé que quizás la distancia me ayudaría a dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él, aunque en el pasado no había funcionado. Debía mentalizarme a que tal vez cuando lo volviera a ver ya estaría con Jan Di, no quería martirizarme pero debía hacerme a la idea de que tarde o temprano así sería.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Los días desde la partida de Jae Kyung comenzaron a hacérseme eternos.

Pasaron 2 semanas de que se había ido y era raro pero la extrañaba demasiado. Pensé que era normal, debido a la cercanía que habíamos tenido en el último año pero comencé a notar que esperaba con más ansias el momento de hablar con ella que con Jan Di. Cuando lo noté puse excusas en mi cabeza, repitiéndome que estaba loco, que era por los negocios pero nuestras llamadas rara vez se centraban en hablar de ello. Aun así, a pesar de la diferencia de horarios y de las ocupaciones que teníamos Jae Kyung y yo hablábamos a diario cosa que había dejado de hacer con Jan Di hacía mucho tiempo, entonces me excusaba diciendo que era debido a las múltiples ocupaciones de Jan Di y mías por las que no podíamos tener esa comunicación pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo, sabía que en el fondo algo había cambiado, no sabía a qué grado así que preocupado por la confusión que sentía quise probar guardando distancia entre Jae Kyung y yo. Me sentía mal porque comencé a rechazar sus llamadas y a evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ella pero creía que era la forma más correcta de aclarar mi mente.

Después de 1 mes sin comunicación con ella me había vuelto tan antipático como era antes de su llegada. Todos a mi alrededor lo notaron y ni yo mismo me aguantaba.

Una noche de sábado, estaba enlazado con Jan Di pero mi mente no estaba ahí, estaba vagando, preguntándome: ¿cómo estará Jae Kyung?… ¿estará yéndole bien con los asuntos en Sudamérica?… ¿en qué país se encontrará ahora?… ¿estará dormida o andará de fiesta en algún evento?… ¿estará arrastrando a alguien a sus fiestas? … Aish! Más vale que no!… ¿Irá a regresar pronto?

\- Jun Pyo… Jun Pyo?… Gu Jun Pyo!

\- Qué?

\- Es obvio que no estabas escuchándome… qué tiene tan ocupada tu mente?

\- Qué?… Yo… Yo no lo sé… creo que… sólo estoy cansado, mis días han sido agotadores y no he dormido bien…

Vi preocupación en su rostro mientras se despedía para que pudiera descansar y sentí culpa debido a que mi excusa era en parte mentira. Era cierto que estaba agotado pero mi agotamiento se debía a la ausencia de Jae Kyung ya que en el día me saturaba de trabajo para no pensar y en las noches se me iba el sueño pensando en ella. Obviamente no podía decirle a Jan Di esa parte y sentí como si de cierta forma la estuviera engañando porque había llegado a la conclusión de que me había enamorado de Jae Kyung sin haberme dado cuenta y su ausencia me estaba matando. Llevaba 2 meses y 3 días sin verla y saber que llevaba la cuenta exacta era otro motivo por el que me odiaba ya que nunca llevé una cuenta así antes, ni por Jan Di.

Sabía que no era correcto pero no soportaba más sin saber de ella así que tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número. Respondió casi inmediatamente asustada de que algo hubiera ocurrido

\- No te asustes Mono, está todo bien… es solo que… te extrañé –dije en tono apenas audible

\- Me extrañaste?… Jun Pyo, si me hubieras extrañado habrías tomado mis llamadas –respondió en un tono molesto

\- Perdona, soy un tonto… –no estaba muy seguro de que excusa poner que no incluyera la verdad para que me perdonara pero debía pensar rápido y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente sin meditar si se escucharía coherente –pensé que dejaría de extrañarte tanto si dejábamos de hablar seguido… y tenías razón, no hay quien pueda aguantarme y esto está muy aburrido contigo lejos… cuando regresas?

\- Ya veo –dijo soltando su risa divertida, que me habría ofendido si no hubiera deseado tanto escucharla –verás, parece que todo se está resolviendo mejor de lo que pensaba por lo que probablemente vuelva en 3 semanas…

\- 3 semanas? Mono, debes trabajar más duro… yo podría hacerlo mejor!… si tardas tanto moriré de aburrimiento…

\- Bueno, si me dejas dormir, mañana buscaré la manera de hacer todo más eficiente para acortar el tiempo…

No había pensado en la hora que debía ser en Bolivia que era donde se encontraba antes de marcarle por lo que me sentí avergonzado y después de disculparme colgué para dejarla descansar y aunque la conversación fue corta mi mal humor se fue como por arte de magia pero mi preocupación creció al pensar en lo que vendría ahora que había definido mis sentimientos por ella. No sabía qué hacer pero algo si tenía seguro, no engañaría a Jan Di, ella había sido muy leal conmigo. Tampoco jugaría con Jae Kyung.

Definitivamente debía pensar en la mejor manera de resolver las cosas, pero esa noche no, esa noche solo quería dormir.


	41. Cap 41 - Amor o Amistad (parte 1)

**Capítulo 41 – AMOR O AMISTAD (parte 1)**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Hacía un par de días que una idea rondaba por mi cabeza y no me permitía estar tranquilo.

Todo había comenzado una tarde que me encontraba revisando los cajones de mi archivero buscando un documento antiguo pero importante en ese momento y de pronto me topé con una fotografía de Ga Eul y yo sentados en una banca de nuestro parque favorito. No recordaba la ocasión exacta o el por qué tenía una fotografía de un lugar tan común para nosotros pero al verla comencé a recordar muchos de los momentos de nuestra linda y valiosa amistad. Me di cuenta que inconscientemente había descuidado esa relación tan importante para mí con la llegada de Min Ah. No era que la culpara, a decir verdad, el único culpable era yo y es que el tiempo con ella era tan maravilloso que dejé de pasar tiempo con la persona maravillosa a la que yo consideraba mi mejor amiga. Comencé a pensar que no sabía nada de lo que le estaba aconteciendo por esos días, de cómo se sentía o los planes que tenía y de pronto sentí una profunda punzada de culpa.

Desde ese día no quitaba de mi mente el asunto, pensando en cómo solucionarlo. En el fondo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía hablar del asunto con Min Ah ya que de una u otra forma la implicaba pero no lo había hecho por de cierta forma sabía que su reacción no sería tan positiva. Aun así, una tarde me decidí y fui a buscarla para hablar con ella claramente acerca de lo que pensaba.

Y sucedió justo como ya me lo esperaba. Ese se convirtió en nuestro primer gran desacuerdo. Yo podía entender su postura. Probablemente si ella tuviera un mejor amigo y me pidiera lo que yo estaba pidiendo habría reaccionado igual o tal vez peor, pero sentía que en este caso era diferente así que me armé con la última gota de paciencia que me quedaba y traté de transmitirle confianza.

\- Escucha Min Ah, entiendo tu postura…

\- Entiendes?… no creo!

\- Entiendo más de lo que crees… es más, creo que si fuera al revés y tú me estuvieras pidiendo esto yo estaría tan molesto o aún más molesto que tú… pero vamos, se trata de Ga Eul… ella es tu mejor amiga y mi mejor amiga… a ella le debo mucho de lo que soy hoy… si no fuera por su amistad y por el tiempo de calidad que pasábamos juntos yo no sería quien soy… tú conoces mi pasado y estoy seguro que no sería pasado si ella no hubiera estado ahí… además, si no fuera por ella no te habría conocido a ti… es por eso que ella es demasiado importante para mí y me gustaría que así como yo comprendo lo que sientes tu pudieras entender lo que siento… –hice una pausa para dejar que asimilara mis palabras y luego continué –no creas que esto es algo que simplemente se me ocurrió hoy, es algo que he venido meditando durante días y buscando la manera de no llegar hasta este punto…

\- Hasta qué punto?

\- Hasta el punto de tener que escoger… conozco tu forma de pensar y sé que esto no será nada fácil de asimilar pero no quiero llegar a estar en la postura de escoger…

\- Y si es lo que quiero? Y si yo quisiera que escojas?

 **Min Ah POV**

No podía creer lo que Woo Bin me estaba pidiendo. No quería creerlo.

Nunca habíamos tenido una discusión fuerte, siempre habían sido pequeñas diferencias que arreglábamos en cuestión de minutos pero esa vez no era así.

Llegó una tarde a buscarme como regularmente lo hacía para que saliéramos a pasear pero extrañamente esa tarde no quiso más que hablar. Se veía pensativo, como decidiendo si decir algo o no así que comencé a impacientarme

\- Bin, me dirás qué te sucede hoy?

Entónces comenzó a hacer afirmaciones en forma de pregunta como: "Si sabes que yo amo a mis amigos, ¿verdad?", "Sabes lo importantes que son cada uno de ellos para mí, ¿cierto?" y cosas por el estilo. Yo no sabía hacia donde iba con todo eso. Claro que sabía lo que sus amigos significaban para él. Lo había dicho ya muchas veces. Ellos no solo eran sus amigos, eran sus hermanos, incluyendo a las chicas y yo no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con eso. Se lo hice saber, entonces comenzó a hablarme de una cargo de conciencia que había estado teniendo acerca de que había descuidado su amistad con Ga Eul.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento ya que, al menos en una de nuestras múltiples salidas semanales ella era invitada por él o por mí a pasar el tiempo con nosotros, sin mencionar las reuniones que se tenían los fines de semana con Jan Di y Ji Hoo sunbae.

\- Pero no es suficiente baby… antes era diferente, yo estaba más al pendiente de ella… sabía lo que necesitaba, lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, en fin, éramos mejores amigos y siento que hemos perdido algo de esa conexión especial y quiero recuperarla… es importante para mí, no quiero que ella se sienta sola, quiero que tenga con quien hablar y…

\- Pero ella no está sola Bin, nos tiene a Jan Di y a mí… es obvio que lo que tenga que decir es mejor que lo diga a sus amigas y nosotras la ayudaremos… en lugar de preocuparte por eso deberías sentir que te quitamos un peso de encima…

\- Peso? Ga Eul no es ningún peso!… ella no es una carga Min Ah, ella es mi mejor amiga…

\- Pues todo esto suena a que es más que eso para ti Woo Bin!

Me lastimaba pensar que Ga Eul fuera más importante para él que yo pero debía salir de dudas y la única forma que se me ocurrió para hacerlo era presionándolo para que dijera si había otros sentimientos por ella escondidos por ahí. En ese momento el pareció notar mi inseguridad y comenzó a decir que me entendía pero que Ga Eul era sumamente importante para él y que quería que yo también lo entendiera y no lo pusiera en la postura de decidir entre ella o yo.

\- Y si es lo que quiero? Y si yo quisiera que escojas?

Me arrepentí tan pronto como lo dije y busqué la manera de retractarme antes de que esas palabras pusieran fin a lo nuestro.

\- Min Ah… come on… –dijo en tono de derrota

\- Esto es difícil para mí Bin… es como si me pidieras que comprendiera y accediera a que tengas una relación con alguien más…

\- No es lo que estoy pidiendo… esto es como… como si pidiera pasar un tiempo con Ji Hoo… Ga Eul es tan mi hermana como lo es Ji Hoo, Jan Di o alguno del resto de los F4 y pude evitarnos esta discusión un tanto estúpida simplemente haciéndolo pero quise tomarte en cuenta y avisarte para que no fueras a tomarlo como algo que no es… sólo estoy pidiendo algo de tiempo con ella, no podrá ser tan regularmente como antes pero quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga y hermana…

No estaba 100% convencida de que fuera lo mejor pero debía darles un voto de confianza ya que Ga Eul también era mi mejor amiga y sabía que no me fallaría, y aunque la petición no me caía en gracia pude entender que él estaba buscando ser transparente como siempre lo había sido conmigo.


	42. Cap 42 - Amor o Amistad (parte 2)

**Capítulo 42 – AMOR O AMISTAD (parte 2)**

 **Ga Eul POV**

3 años y medio habían pasado desde la última vez que vi a Yi Jung en aquél aeropuerto. Tan guapo como siempre y con la sonrisa encantadora que siempre mostraba. Pensaba en ello una mañana temprano mientras ponía una marca más en el calendario. Había adquirido ese hábito desde el día que se fue. Sabía que parecía ridículo pero no me importaba, de alguna forma me hacía sentir que el tiempo de espera poco a poco estaba terminando. Sin embargo ese día era diferente. Él cumplía años y ya le había hablado para desearle felicidad y un día antes había tomado la precaución de enviarle un regalo, no tan costoso como los que él me enviaba pero con ello le demostraba que seguía pensándolo. Aun así me sentía impotente, triste, molesta y melancólica al estar lejos y no poder estar con él.

Ese día Woo Bin sunbae llegó a mi casa repentinamente, cosa que me sorprendió y asustó. Desde el día que Min Ah desapareció me asustaba con facilidad y ver llegar a mi sunbae solo me alertó aún más.

\- Sunbae!… Qué haces aquí?

\- También me alegra verte Ga Eul…

\- Oh!, discúlpame sunbae, es solo que tú sabes, quedé un poco afectada… ¿Pero… y dónde está Min Ah?

\- En su casa… te envía saludos…

Correcto. No entendía nada. Desde que mi sunbae comenzó su relación con Min Ah, siempre que lo veía o que venía por algo a buscarme venía con ella y verlo llegar solo solamente me confundía más…

\- Sunbae, está todo bien con Min Ah?… acaso pelearon?

\- No!

\- Entonces?

\- Verás… tengo varios motivos para estar aquí hoy, sólo y desde tan temprano…

\- Motivos?

\- Si… primero… quiero disculparme primero que nada porque no he sido el mejor amigo que solía ser antes para ti, te he descuidado mucho y aunque sé que me comprendes y que no tienes problema con eso yo si lo tengo y quiero que sepas que no volverá a suceder…

\- Pero sunbae…

\- Pero nada, déjame terminar… aunque sé que disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos con Min Ah y que "no te he dejado sola" creo que es importante que nuestra amistad no mengue… tú eres mi amiga Ga Eul, pero no cualquier amiga, te considero mi mejor amiga… no, eres aún más que eso, eres mi hermana y siempre has estado ahí para lo que he necesitado, sea un consejo o "un jalón de orejas" como tú los llamas… gracias a ti conocí a la chica más maravillosa del mundo, etc, etc… en fin, lo que quiero decir es que nunca más nuestra amistad quedará de lado… una cosa es el compañerismo que tenemos en grupo pero la amistad es algo personal y quiero que retomemos de alguna forma la rutina de vernos más regularmente y platicar las cosas personales como antes… así que este será un "friends day"…

\- Pero sunbae!… y Min Ah?… yo no creo que ella esté de acuerdo…

\- Lo está… hablé con ella y le expliqué lo que esto significa para mí… bueno, bueno, deja que termine de enumerar mis motivos porque ese solo es el primero… segundo… te conozco sweet girl… te conozco bastante bien como para saber que este es un día difícil para ti… no olvido que hoy es el cumpleaños de Yi Jung y sé lo melancólica que te pones en cada fecha importante sin él, así que hoy no te voy a dejar sola… let's go!…

\- A dónde?…

 **Woo Bin POV**

Aunque al final Min Ah cedió ante mi deseo de pasar tiempo con Ga Eul sabía que las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien en nuestra plática y pude ver que no se encontraba conforme pero no tenía otra opción ya que realmente eso era importante para mí y decidí dejar que ella lidiara con esa incomodidad ya que al final de cuentas ella debía comprender y aceptar que mis hermanos eran importantes para mí y que les debía lealtad.

Un par de días después de la charla fue el cumpleaños de Yi Jung por lo que sentí necesario tener el primer "friends day" con Ga Eul ya que la fecha lo ameritaba y es que yo conocía a mi amiga y sabía que cualquier fecha importante sin él la ponía melancólica.

Percibí su sorpresa al verme llegar sin Min Ah y supe que aún con mi explicación no la había convencido de que todo estaba bien y que se pondría a cuestionarme y no quería preocuparla con eso pero sabía que si me preguntaba no podría mentirle, además de que no quería hacerlo. Después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga y si alguien debía enterarse de lo que ocurría en mi vida era ella.

Fuimos a desayunar a unos de los sitios que más nos gustaba ir cuando las cosas no iban muy bien para alguno de los 2. Después la llevé de paseo a un centro comercial donde había varias tiendas que sabía que le gustaban y ya por la tarde nos dirigimos por un helado, que era una de las cosas que le alegraban los días tristes y fuimos a caminar a su parque favorito y fue ahí que comenzó el interrogatorio. Cuando comencé a contarle lo que había ocurrido se preocupó y empezó a decir que realmente no era correcto que hiciéramos eso, que no quería dañar a Min Ah ni ser la culpable de que nuestra relación se complicara.

\- Sunbae, yo he sido testigo de cuanto bien te ha hecho Min Ah, y de cuanto se aman… por favor!… no quiero que eso se termine por mi culpa… yo… yo no debería estar aquí contigo… qué debo hacer?… debo arreglarlo…

\- Ga Eul, por favor, deja de martirizarte… nosotros no terminamos y espero no llegar a eso, pero esto era necesario… yo lo necesitaba… tú sabes que realmente amo a Min Ah y disfruto mi tiempo con ella pero es importante para mí seguir dedicando y disfrutando el tiempo con mi familia… no es como si la estuviera dejando por elegirte, pero tampoco te dejaré a ti por elegirla… ambas tienen un lugar importante en mi corazón y es lo que quiero que ella entienda.

\- Entiendo eso sunbae… sabes que nuestra amistad también es especial y muy importante para mí y de verdad aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mí… no sabes todo lo que significa el que hoy dedicaras el día a cuidarme sabiendo que lo necesitaría, pero debo ponerme en su lugar porque también es mi amiga y también la quiero y no quiero afectarla… por eso, debo hablar con ella…

Continuó hablando y exponiendo todo lo que pensaba y sentía al respecto y no pude evitar sentirme bendecido por la excelente mejor amiga que tenía.

 **Ga Eul POV**

No podía esperar a que más tiempo pasara y esa misma tarde, después de hablar con mi sunbae le pedí que me llevara a casa de Min Ah ya que necesitaba verla para conversar con ella.

Al llegar, su madre me dijo que Min Ah se encontraba dormida. Me iba a retirar pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo y seguí mis instintos y le pedí que por favor la despertara, que tenía una cosa urgente que contarle.

Cuando estuve frente a ella supe que no se encontraba bien, entonces sentí que no tenía tiempo que perder, que debía disculparme con ella y consolarla.

 **Min Ah POV**

Desde el día que Woo Bin me dijo sus planes me retraje un poco, casi no hablé con él y volví a sentirme como la chica solitaria que siempre fui. Él aun así no dejó de llamarme, poniéndome al tanto de lo que era su día a día como si nada pasara y una noche me dijo que al día siguiente pasaría tiempo con Ga Eul debido a que su estado de ánimo no sería el mejor por ser el cumpleaños de Yi Jung. Yo sabía que tenía razón ya que conocía lo sentimental que era nuestra amiga pero no pude evitar sentirme molesta.

Al día siguiente quería buscar distracción y llamé a la única persona con la que sentía la suficiente confianza para pasar un mal rato aparte de Ga Eul y Woo Bin. Jan Di.

Fue de ayuda pasar el tiempo con ella ya que como era muy perceptiva pudo darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien conmigo y decidí contarle mis penas.

\- Min Ah… me entristece verte así pero debo decirte, no creo que eso deba ponerte así… yo conozco a Ga Eul y Woo Bin sunbae y sé que ninguno de ellos ha querido herirte

\- Yo sé que no Jan Di, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así…

\- Sabes, creo que una relación debe basarse en la confianza… de cierta forma Jun Pyo y yo hemos pasado por lo que tú estás pasando…

\- De verdad?…

Entonces comenzó a contarme lo difícil que había sido para ellos superar esa etapa. Me platicó de los celos de su novio y de cómo habían tenido problemas en varias ocasiones por su desconfianza, pero que habían logrado vencer esos obstáculos cuando él decidió confiar.

\- Pero… pero… entonces tú no sabes lo que se siente Jan Di… ahora puedo decirte que sé lo que Jun Pyo debe sentir y no es un sentimiento bonito…

\- La diferencia está en la confianza Min Ah… Sabes, Jun Pyo tiene una mejor amiga, esa mejor amiga alguna vez estuvo a punto de casarse con él… ella lo amaba en ese entonces y no estoy segura de sus sentimientos ahora, pero aun así yo decidí confiar… confío en él y en ella también…

Esa conversación me dejó un poco más tranquila. Regresé a casa dispuesta a dormir y tratar de olvidar los sentimientos que tenía pero Ga Eul llegó y no estaba dispuesta a irse.

\- Min Ah, yo…

\- Ga Eul… estás bien? –dije tratando de disimular mi estado de ánimo –supe del cumpleaños de Yi Jung… te encuentras bien?

\- Oh! si… supongo…

\- Me alegra…

De pronto ambas nos quedamos sin palabras por un momento. Se sentía incomodidad, entonces Ga Eul rompió el silencio.

\- Min Ah, lo siento… estoy aquí para disculparme… yo… realmente tu significas mucho para mí y el sentir que te he lastimado de alguna forma me duele…

\- Descuida… todo está bien Ga Eul…

\- No, no está bien… no estás bien! No estoy ciega Min Ah, puedo verte y sentir esto y no quiero que estemos así… yo hablé con Woo Bin sunbae y le dije que no quería lastimarte… él tampoco lo quiere… vine tan pronto me enteré para hacerte saber lo que también le prometí a mi sunbae: no voy a colgarme de su relación… yo sé cuánto se aman y todo el bien que se han hecho mutuamente, sé que ambos se necesitan y me alegro cada vez que los veo felices… los "friends day" con él no tienen ningún sentido para mí si es a cuestas del sufrimiento de ambos, porque sé que Woo Bin sunbae no se siente bien con esta situación…

\- Ga Eul-ah!

\- Es por eso que, aunque realmente extrañaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos antes de que tú llegaras a su vida y aunque disfruté esta tarde, comprendí que nunca será igual, porque simplemente ahora tú nos complementas y no podrá haber "friends day" sin ti…

\- Qué?

\- Lo que oíste… ahora, quiero que por favor dejes de llorar y te arregles un poco…

\- Arreglarme?… Para qué?

\- Cómo que "para qué"?… hoy es "friends day" y el día aún no se termina… Woo Bin sunbae nos está esperando…


	43. Cap 43 - Ausencia

**Capítulo 43 – AUSENCIA**

 **Jan Di POV**

A pesar de que al principio fue un tanto pesado el comenzar con la especialidad no tardé mucho en adaptarme a mi nuevo rol de actividades que incluía pasar un poco de tiempo en la fundación y aunque mi sunbae y el abuelo no paraban de regañarme también dediqué tiempo de los fines de semana a la clínica y es que realmente me emocionaba poder poner en práctica poco a poco los conocimientos que iba adquiriendo.

Mi sunbae por su parte estaba también muy entusiasmado con su carrera y a mí me alegraba mucho verlo así.

Un par de semanas después de haber logrado mi adaptación mi sunbae me pidió si podía hacerme cargo de sus pendientes y ayudarle a cuidar al abuelo durante una semana. Su petición me sorprendió ya que normalmente el estaba en contra de que me extralimitara en mis actividades pero entonces me hizo saber que se iría unos días a Japón a un congreso de psiquiatría infantil donde tendrían exposición algunos de los médicos más reconocidos de esa rama a nivel mundial. La universidad estaba enviando a los mejores de su clase lo que me hacía sentir muy orgullosa de mi sunbae, se lo hice saber y le dije que dejara de preocuparse, que yo me encargaría de todo en su ausencia.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

El día de partir al congreso llegó. Yo estaba emocionado pero también triste de dejar a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

Jan Di y el abuelo me acompañaron al aeropuerto para despedirme a pesar de que les había dicho que no era la gran cosa. Ese acto me alegró mucho y no pude evitar observarla a detalle ya que se veía hermosa, bueno, yo siempre la veía así pero sabía que la extrañaría demasiado así que pensé en memorizar su imagen para traerla a mi mente cuando más la extrañara.

El viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos. Al llegar a Tokio mis compañeros y yo fuimos conducidos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos y donde a su vez sería el evento al que asistiría. Una vez registrados hubo tiempo para ir a nuestras habitaciones a descansar un poco hasta que llegara la apertura del evento.

Al llegar a mi habitación llamé inmediatamente a casa. Parecía cursi pero extrañaba a mi abuelo y por supuesto a Jan Di.

\- Sunbae, hola!... ya llegaste? Como estuvo el viaje? Descansaste?

\- Hola Jan Di… si, acabo de registrarme en el hotel y bueno es un viaje relativamente corto pero todo estuvo bien… está todo bien por allá?

\- Sí sunbae, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya sabes, yo me encargo…

\- Bueno, sólo llame para avisar que había llegado y que estoy bien… cuídate mucho, salúdame al abuelo y dile que en la noche llamaré de nuevo, está bien?

\- De acuerdo… sun-sunbae –dijo en tono titubeante

\- Sí?

\- yo… te… te extraño! Bueno, cuídate mucho también, aprende mucho y disfruta todo!... adiós!

Y sin más colgó. Colgó demasiado rápido que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle que yo también la estaba extrañando demasiado y es que realmente las 2 horas que pasé arriba del avión las pasé pensando en ella. Entonces pensé que tal vez el que colgara pronto fue lo mejor.

Las conferencias comenzaron esa misma noche con una conferencia de apertura bastante interesante. Era notorio que los presentes eran personas a las que les apasionaba la carrera que habían elegido y de cierta forma estaba agradecido con SHINHWA por ser uno de cinco estudiantes afortunados de haber sido enviados, tres de ellos eran de un grado superior y la otra escogida era una compañera del mismo curso que yo tomaba. A pesar de eso nunca había cruzado palabra con ella pero el estar en un evento donde no conocíamos a nadie nos orilló a entablar una conversación para intercambiar opiniones acerca de una de las conferencias.

Shin Hae Su era una chica amable y extrovertida por lo que no fue tan difícil entablar una conversación con ella, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que a pesar de ser de una forma de ser totalmente opuesta a la mía concordábamos en cada una de las ideas y opiniones que el otro tenía. Otra característica que predominaba en ella y que no pasó desapercibida era que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie y defendía su opinión a capa y espada. Eso lo dejó muy en claro una tarde en que nuestros sunbae's se acercaron al ver que comentábamos acerca de la última conferencia que habíamos escuchado y quisieron unirse a la plática. Todo iba bien, y aunque yo normalmente no me sentía cómodo rodeado de personas que no conocía el estar hablando del tema poco a poco quitó mi incomodidad hasta que un sunbae refutó uno conceptos que Hae Su expresaba, diciendo que estaba totalmente equivocada, entonces tuvimos que escuchar una discusión un tanto acalorada que duró casi una hora. Al verla defender sus convicciones con tanto ahínco no pude evitar pensar en Jan Di y pensé que le caería muy bien en cuanto la conociera.

 **Jan Di POV**

Los días sin mi sunbae fueron tranquilos y sin novedades.

Como el trabajo en la fundación marcaba en calma y sin complicaciones decidí dedicar mi tiempo a cuidar al abuelo mientras no estuviera en la escuela, implicando pasar mi tiempo en la clínica ayudándolo y quedándome en casa de mi sunbae para estar al pendiente de su bienestar. Aun así, a pesar de haber tratado de mantener mi mente ocupada no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica por la ausencia de mi sunbae.

Una noche, después de regresar a casa pedí al abuelo que descansara un poco mientras yo preparaba la cena. Estaba en eso y empecé a recordar sucesos importantes en el tiempo que tenía de amistad con mi sunbae. Realmente fueron muchos los recuerdos que llegaron y entonces me di cuenta que lo estaba extrañando demasiado debido a que él nunca se había ido de mi lado. Las únicas veces que lo recordaba lejos de mí fueron cuando se fue a Francia tras Seo Yung unnie y los días en que yo me fui a vivir lejos gracias a la madre de Jun Pyo y después de eso fue cuando nuestra amistad se hizo más estrecha, y era tan estrecha que su ausencia me dolía. Pensar en todo eso hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar y cuando reaccioné el abuelo estaba a mi lado, tomando mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa hija? ¿Estás bien?

\- Oh!… Sí abuelo, claro, no te preocupes…

\- Pero entonces ¿por qué estás llorando niña?… uno no llora de la nada

\- bueno, es solo… solo pensaba en lo mucho que extraño a mi sunbae…

\- mmm… yo también lo extraño… gracias a ti vivir con él se ha vuelto ahora una necesidad y cuando pienso en eso siento que no te he agradecido lo suficiente por hacer que él y yo estemos cerca…

\- Abuelo, por favor, de nuevo con eso?… ya te he dicho que no hay nada por qué agradecer… ustedes dos solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón. Ambos se extrañaban y se necesitaban y tarde o temprano su acercamiento se iba a dar

\- Bueno, yo no lo veo así. Es cierto que nos extrañábamos y nos necesitábamos, ahora después de muchas pláticas con mi nieto sé que él sentía lo mismo que yo, pero también sé que si no hubiera sido por tu intervención tal vez nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pedirle perdón por todo y es que pasaron demasiados años para poder estar cerca de mi Ji Hoo tantos que llegué a pensar que moriría sin poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía… así que no digas que no, es gracias a ti que hoy estamos juntos, siendo una familia y viviendo felices…

\- Abuelo!

\- … es por eso que yo estoy muy agradecido con Dios y contigo hija… y también es por eso que, aunque sé cómo están las cosas en tu vida sentimental no me resigno y sigo deseando en mi corazón y pidiendo al cielo que algún día tu pudieras corresponder a mi nieto…

Escuchar al abuelo decir esas palabras me hizo querer llorar aún más pero sabía que debía controlarme para no preocuparlo. Yo sabía que mi sunbae aún sentía algo por mí pero después de tanto tiempo transcurrido casi estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por mí habían cambiado a un cariño de hermanos, así que teniendo eso en mente respiré y respondí

\- Abuelo, yo sé que mi sunbae me quiere mucho y quiero que sepas que su cariño es bien correspondido… es por eso que yo también estoy agradecida de verlo feliz… además, agradezco la oportunidad que me dan de pertenecer a esta pequeña pero hermosa familia –lo abracé y continué hablando –estoy muy agradecida porque ustedes están para mí siempre y porque me han aceptado tal como soy…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Gracias a la compañía y tiempo de compañerismo que tuve con Hae Su, los días lejos de casa pasaron un poco más aprisa. Las conferencias habían sido bastante enriquecedoras para mí y deseaba pronto poder poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en ellas.

Debido a que conocía las actividades en que mi abuelo y Jan Di tenían en su día a día no esperaba que fueran a recibirme al aeropuerto pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaban. En cuanto los vi sentí que mi corazón se aceleró de alegría. Llegué hasta donde se encontraban y el abuelo fue el primero en darme la bienvenida con un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Después, sorprendentemente Jan Di se colgó de mi cuello. Fue realmente sorpresivo ya que a ella no solía gustarle eso de las muestras de cariño en público pero fue bastante agradable para mi sentir su cariño reflejado en ese abrazo.

\- ¡Sunbae! ¡Qué alegría tenerte de vuelta!… El abuelo y yo te extrañamos mucho…

\- Yo también los extrañé mucho y ya quería regresar… todo estuvo bien en mi ausencia? –respondí correspondiendo su abrazo y deseando que no se acabara demasiado pronto.

\- Veo que vinieron por ti Ji Hoo…

Escuchar la voz de Hae Su detrás de mí hizo que saliera en la burbuja en la que estaba envuelto y contra mi voluntad tuve que soltar mi abrazo para poder volverme y responder

\- Si, así es…

\- Bueno, entonces te veré mañana en la escuela… adiós!

\- Adiós!

\- ¿Quién es ella? –preguntaron Jan Di y mi abuelo al unísono tan pronto Hae Su estaba fuera del radio de audición

\- Una compañera de la universidad –dije sin darle mucha importancia. Sabía que si mostraba el más mínimo signo de interés no me los quitaría de encima queriendo averiguar todo sobre ella –nos vamos?

Al llegar a casa Jan Di se ofreció a preparar té y el abuelo me pidió los detalles del evento. Cuando los tres estuvimos sentados en la sala comencé a platicarles sobre los temas que más me habían impactado. Cuando terminé mi relato les pedí que me platicaran lo sucedido en mi ausencia. Después de un rato de charla mi abuelo se retiró a descansar y me quedé conversando con Jan Di ya que como acostumbrábamos a platicarnos las cosas con lujo de detalle mi resumen y el suyo no eran suficientes pero, aunque estaba muy atenta a mi relato yo veía algo extraño en ella, era como si algo le estuviera molestando.

\- Jan Di, está todo bien?

\- Eh?… sí, claro sunbae!

\- No me engañes… Sabes que te conozco y sé exactamente cuando algo no anda bien… que es?

\- No es nada sunbae… es… es sólo que… no! no quiero ser entrometida, olvídalo por favor!

\- Entrometida?… Jan Di, eso no existe entre nosotros… somos mejores amigos, no?… ya! Dime que es lo que pasa!

\- Este… estem… yo… yo me preguntaba… Aish! Está bien… la chica del aeropuerto, quién es sunbae?

\- Ah! Shin Hae Su… es una compañera de la universidad que también fue enviada a las conferencias… Es agradable, creo que te caerá bien… mañana te la presentaré si quieres…

Comencé a contarle a grandes rasgos lo que había podido conocer de ella y se mostró interesada en conocerla.

 **Jan Di POV**

Volver a ver a mi sunbae después de una larga semana fue muy grato. Yo realmente no sabía que pasaba conmigo pero a pesar de que no era mi costumbre y a der verdad yo odiaba las demostraciones de cariño públicas y el sólo hecho de ver a personas hacerlo era suficiente para ponerme incómoda en ese momento no me importó y lo abracé por el cuello. Por un momento él se quedó quieto y supe inmediatamente que lo había sorprendido y esperaba no incomodarlo pero lo hice sintiendo que era necesario demostrarle y expresarle que me había hecho mucha falta. Después de unos segundos él correspondió mi abrazo y por un momento tuve una extraña sensación como de estar completa pero el momento terminó demasiado pronto debido a que una chica se acercó para despedirse de él.

Era una chica bonita y de porte elegante a la que nunca antes había visto y cuando escuché la familiaridad con la que le habló un foco de alerta se prendió en mi interior. Era inexplicable el sentimiento que tuve, fue como si me hubieran dado un pellizco. Quise disimular mi desconcierto pero mi boca actuó antes y cuando me di cuenta ya había preguntado por ella. Afortunadamente el abuelo preguntó al mismo tiempo que yo así que me sentí aliviada y más aún cuando mi sunbae respondió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Más tarde sin embargo, las preguntas sobre esa chica siguieron agolpándose en mi cabeza. Fue entonces que comencé a reprenderme a mí misma por ese extraño sentimiento y por no estar disfrutando de la compañía de mi mejor amigo. Estaba en esa línea de pensamientos cuando mi sunbae me pidió que le dijera lo que me pasaba. Tuve una lucha interna entre si decirle realmente mis dudas o cambiar de tema pero él era especialista en no dejarme escapar cuando algo así pasaba así que tuve que preguntar y una vez más el ver su serenidad al hablar sobre ella me dio tranquilidad.


	44. Cap 44 - Sentimientos

**Capítulo 44 – SENTIMIENTOS**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

El día siguiente al regreso de mi viaje a Japón las cosas se pusieron medio tediosas en la universidad para mí y es que ya me había desacostumbrado a causar tanto revuelo y tener tanta atención de parte de todos los que me rodeaban. Me sentí como cuando el F4 se paseaba por el Instituto SHINHWA con todos observando, desafortunadamente ahora no tenía a mi lado a mis hermanos que disfrutaban ser el centro de atención, así que, aunque ya no tenía la práctica de antes comencé a ignorar a todos los que se me acercaban. Hae Su estaba teniendo también su dosis de atención pero ella estaba siendo algo amable con todos, respondiendo sus preguntas. Los sunbae por su parte reflejaban que realmente estaban disfrutando de toda la atención.

Al entrar al salón de clases en el horario del maestro de especialidad nos pidió a Hae Su y a mi dar una reseña de lo aprendido en las conferencias pero como fuimos breves en nuestro relato nos pidió que preparáramos un ensayo para poder compartirlo en clase sobre los puntos más importantes captados en el evento.

Al finalizar la clase, Hae Su me buscó para preguntar de qué puntos trataría mi ensayo para ella abarcar el resto. Como aún no estaba seguro, propuso que hiciéramos el trabajo entre los dos, argumentando que sería más sencillo y que al final de cuentas estaríamos aplicando uno de los principios que habíamos aprendido

\- "sean incluyentes"… "el trabajo en equipo es el que da más resultados", recuerdas? –me dijo

Estábamos comenzando a ponernos de acuerdo para poder hacerlo cuando ella recibió una llamada. Tomé algo de distancia para darle privacidad cuando Jan Di llegó

\- Hola sunbae… causando revuelo de nuevo F4?

\- Uff, ni me digas –respondí con cara de fastidio –ya no recordaba lo tedioso y abrumador que es…

\- Bueno, vine a salvarte… por hoy terminé aquí y pensaba ir a la fundación un rato… puedo irme contigo?

\- Bueno, yo tengo que…

\- Listo Ji Hoo!… entonces en donde vamos a trabajar? –dijo Hae Su

\- Hae Su, te presentaré a mi mejor amiga, ella es Geum Jan Di… Jan Di, ella es Shin Hae Su, es la compañera de conferencias de quien te hablé…

\- Tanto gusto! –dijo Jan Di haciendo una inclinación

\- El gusto es mío… Ji Hoo me ha hablado mucho de ti…

\- De verdad?… yo… bueno sunbae, creo que debí preguntar antes si tenías cosas que hacer, ahora veo que sí… yo ya me voy… de nuevo, gusto en conocerte Hae Su-sunbae…

\- Pero no te vayas así de pronto Jan Di, platiquemos un poco antes de irte –le pidió Hae Su

Yo sabía identificar cuando Jan Di se sentía incómoda o fuera de lugar y aunque no sabía el porqué, que obviamente después lo averiguaría, sabía que debía ayudarla para que pudiera irse. Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando recibí una llamada del abuelo, así que me separé para responder.

\- Hola hijo, cómo te va? Recibí una llamada de Jan Di hace rato y me dijo que al parecer no te veía tan bien…

\- Oh, era solo el exceso de atención abuelo, me sentí abrumado todo el día, afortunadamente el día aquí se acabó. Pensaba ir a la fundación pero me surgió un trabajo algo urgente en equipo así que tendré que ir.

El hecho de que yo mencionara trabajo en equipo hizo que a mi abuelo le diera curiosidad ya que por lo regular yo rechazaba ese tipo de trabajos y los hacía por mi cuenta así que preguntó la razón y con quién trabajaría en equipo. Al mencionarle que sería con mi compañera de conferencias oí algo de duda en su voz, preguntó por Jan Di y después pidió que ambos nos dirigiéramos a la fundación de inmediato ya que quería vernos ahí. Su petición me preocupó ya que el abuelo sólo iba a la fundación cuando había algo importante que arreglar. Pregunté qué sucedía pero no quiso decirme así que tan pronto terminamos la llamada me acerqué a las chicas, le pedí a Jan Di que me acompañara y me disculpé con Hae Su, prometiendo que la contactaría cuando me desocupara para ver lo del ensayo.

 **Jan Di POV**

El regreso de mi sunbae y sus compañeros de conferencia fue todo un show. Por una parte me sentía orgullosa de que uno de los afortunados de ir a ese evento fuera mi mejor amigo pero por otro lado, cuando vi su expresión me preocupé ya que era la expresión que tenía siempre en los días en los que lo conocí por lo que supe que no la estaba pasando muy bien. Sin embargo, como hecho adrede tuve todo el día saturado de una clase a otra y no tuve ni un tiempo libre entre clases para buscarlo y tratar de ayudarlo, afortunadamente las últimas clases que tenía se suspendieron y tan pronto lo supe lo busqué.

Cuando lo encontré estaba en uno de los jardines de la universidad. Lo saludé lanzando una pequeña broma para hacerlo reír pero era obvio que no estaba de humor para eso así que decidí darle la buena noticia de que me podría retirar temprano y si quería podíamos irnos juntos. Estaba en eso cuando la chica que vi en el aeropuerto llegó.

\- Listo Ji Hoo!… entonces en donde vamos a trabajar?

Mi sunbae nos presentó y aunque ella era amable y se veía que era agradable no pude apreciarlo ya que comencé a recriminarme interiormente el no preguntar a mi sunbae si estaba ocupado. _"_ _Jan Di tonta… era obvio que no se encontraba solo… estos lugares no son en los que suele estar comúnmente… debo buscar la manera de salir de esta…"_. Así que tan pronto pude, empecé a disculparme y despedirme pero ella me pidió amablemente platicar más. Quise buscar la manera de decirle que quizás en otra ocasión pero mi sunbae se ocupó en una llamada y se me hizo descortés dejarla sola así que supuse que podríamos tener una charla corta en lo que mi sunbae se desocupaba.

\- Entonces… que tal tu día Hae Su-sunbae?, vi que también fuiste la sensación el día de hoy…

\- Oh, por favor Jan Di, no me llames sunbae… ni siquiera lo soy, no estudiamos lo mismo así que no lo apliquemos quieres?… sólo considérame una chica igual que tú…

 **-** Pero… yo… está bien… Hae Su-ssi…

\- Sólo Hae Su… y bueno, como no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato al principio sentí que era agradable pero las últimas horas fueron ya un tanto fastidiosas… así que espero que el furor pase pronto… y tú qué tal? Me comentó Ji Hoo que estudias ginecobstetricia?

\- Así es…

\- Qué valiente! A mí me da miedo siquiera el pensar en ver sangre… fue por eso y porque soy buena escuchando que escogí esta carrera, y bueno, también porque me gustan los niños… pero dime, cómo supiste que esa carrera era lo tuyo?

\- Bueno, fue gracias a mi abuelo…

\- Tu abuelo es médico igual que el de Ji Hoo? Oh, ya veo, es por eso que ustedes son tan cercanos, por sus abuelos…

\- Bueno, no precisamente, en realidad…

\- Jan Di, debemos irnos, el abuelo está en la fundación y quiere vernos –dijo mi sunbae con algo de preocupación

\- Qué? Sucedió algo?

\- No lo sé, no quiso decirme… Hae Su, lo siento… puedo llamarte en cuanto me desocupe para ponernos de acuerdo para el ensayo?

\- Claro, no te preocupes… espero que todo vaya bien con ustedes… otra vez, un gusto Jan Di, espero poder seguir conversando en otra ocasión…

\- Igualmente… hasta luego!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Llegamos a la fundación y nos dirigimos a prisa a la oficina de mi abuelo. En cuanto entramos se puso de pie y nos abrazó. Ese acto era poco usual de su parte y quise preguntar que sucedía pero Jan Di fue la primera en buscar salir de dudas.

\- Abuelo, está todo bien? Qué sucedió?

\- Nada niña… es malo que quiera ver a mis nietos y darles un abrazo?

\- No, pero…

\- Abuelo, qué sucede entonces? Me dijiste que debíamos venir pronto…

\- Oh! bueno, es que debía verlos por varias razones. Verán, vine aquí porque tenía un tiempo sin venir y al ver que todo está marchando de maravilla gracias a ustedes me hizo querer verlos para felicitarlos y agradecerles su dedicación y esfuerzo… además, los estaba esperando para irnos juntos a comer en familia, ya tengo la reservación…

\- Pero abuelo –dije sin poder evitar que mi molestia se notara –esto… yo pensé que sucedía algo… sabes lo preocupados que veníamos? Además, yo tenía algo que hacer… una comida? De verdad nos hiciste venir por una comida?

No quería sonar muy rudo pero era lo que sentía y no porque haya interrumpido las actividades que tenía sino porque de verdad la preocupación que sentía era muy grande y me decepcionaba ver que me había asustado por nada.

Jan Di quiso suavizar las cosas e intervino antes de que el abuelo pudiera responderme.

\- Abuelo, no es necesario agradecer tanto, sabes que lo que hacemos aquí lo hacemos con gusto, y bueno, no te preocupes, mi sunbae tiene algunas cosas que hacer pero yo no, podemos ir a comer tú y yo, ya habrá tiempo después para hacerlo en familia… sunbae, no te preocupes, yo me quedaré con el abuelo…

\- No es solo una comida Ji Hoo… hace una semana que no tenemos una comida en familia, extrañaba eso, por eso y porque ustedes son los que siempre preparan todo fue por lo que quise hacer hoy la reservación… pero no te preocupes, anda, ve a hacer lo que debes hacer…

\- Lo siento abuelo –dije luego de recapacitar y meditar en sus palabras –de verdad lo siento… no debía hablar así. Tuve un día pesado y creo que el mal humor del día se juntó con la preocupación que sentí y todo eso hizo que no actuara de la mejor manera, puedes perdonarme? Además, tienes razón, ha pasado toda una semana desde nuestra última comida en familia y también extraño eso…

Al final el abuelo me perdonó y dijo entenderme. Se disculpó por hacer que nos preocupáramos y tuvimos una deliciosa comida.

 **Jan Di POV**

Cuando la comida terminó yo me dirigí con el abuelo a la clínica y mi sunbae se fue a trabajar en su proyecto en equipo con Hae Su.

Como el día en la clínica estuvo algo pesado no tuve tiempo de pensar pero una vez en casa una gran cantidad de pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente y es que realmente no sabía que era lo que me estaba pasando. Siempre pensé que el día que mi sunbae conociera a alguien realmente buena para él me volvería loca de emoción como había sucedido cuando Woo Bin sunbae encontró a Min Ah pero ahora que estaba sucediendo no me sentía así y no podía explicarlo. Quise pensar que tal vez era porque al ser mi mejor amigo debía cerciorarme de que realmente se tratara de una chica que rayara en la perfección, alguien que realmente lo mereciera, entonces comencé a pensar en cómo acercarme a ella para examinarla y una vez pasara las expectativas poder aceptarla pero una parte de mí no estaba conforme con esa resolución. Esa parte de mí me decía que no me entrometiera, que debía darles espacio, que yo no era nadie para examinar y para determinar quién era buena para mi sunbae y quién no. Así que decidí hacerle caso a esa línea de pensamiento y tomé la decisión de guardar distancia y dejar que mi sunbae hiciera su vida, al fin y al cabo él lo merecía. Ya había dedicado mucho tiempo a cuidarme, era tiempo de que viera por sí mismo, por su bienestar y por su felicidad y mi forma de ayudarle sería no interfiriendo aunque el sólo pensarlo me doliera.


	45. Cap 45 - Dolorosa Distancia (parte 1)

**Capítulo 45 – DOLOROSA DISTANCIA (parte 1)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Trabajar en equipo con Hae Su no fue para nada complicado ni tedioso. A decir verdad nos acoplamos tan bien que acabamos con el ensayo y la presentación para la exposición más pronto de lo que pensé así que me despedí y me dirigí a casa para pasar un tiempo con el abuelo y Jan Di o descansar bien, al fin de cuentas el día había sido pesado y necesitaba relajarme.

Cuando llegué a casa esperaba encontrar a Jan Di con el abuelo pero cuando pregunté por ella el abuelo me comentó que al finalizar su jornada en la clínica la notó cansada y que le pidió que mejor fuera directo a casa a descansar. Esa mención me hizo recordar que durante la comida la había visto un tanto callada y pensativa cosa que no era tan normal en ella así que me preocupé y le hice una llamada para saber cómo se encontraba. La llamada fue breve. Ella insistió en que todo estaba bien, pidió que dejara de preocuparme y me dijo que me vería en la universidad.

Al día siguiente la presentación salió muy bien, el profesor nos felicitó y creo que el compartir la información con nuestros compañeros sirvió para que dejaran de atosigarnos con más preguntas. En cuanto a Jan Di, la busqué todo el día, la esperé en el lugar de siempre en la hora que sabía que tendría libre pero no llegó y cuando me dirigía a mi próxima clase la vi salir de la biblioteca. Al verme me saludó de lejos y quise aproximarme a ella pero cambió de dirección con algo de prisa entonces supe que algo le sucedía y no me estaba haciendo fácil la tarea de averiguar que era. Esperé verla en la fundación y no acudió. Entonces me dirigí a la clínica y ahí estaba pero el lugar estaba abarrotado así que decidí ayudar para aminorar la carga de trabajo y poder buscar la manera de hablar con ella pero ella se retiró antes de que terminara de ver a mi último paciente.

Esa situación se repitió unos días más y eso comenzó a impacientarme y preocuparme. Hae Su era muy perceptiva y una tarde me preguntó qué sucedía. Yo no quería involucrarla y menos cuando se trataba de algo que no era precisamente algo que me ocurriera a mí sino que era referente a Jan Di.

\- Vamos Ji Hoo, déjame ayudar…

\- Es… es complicado Hae Su, de verdad, gracias por preguntar pero no creo que puedas ayudar en esto…

\- Bueno, al menos lo intenté… Ji Hoo, quería pedirte un favor, tengo un par de boletos para asistir a la ópera esta noche y… no tengo acompañante, te gustaría ir?

Normalmente habría rechazado su invitación pero sentí que necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco del asunto de Jan Di para así tomar fuerzas y también meditar bien en lo que debía hacer al respecto así que le agradecí y acepté su invitación.

 **Jan Di POV**

Los días siguientes a mi resolución de mantener mi distancia con mi sunbae fueron tormentosos y es que en verdad me dolía estar lejos de él al grado de perder el sueño, el apetito y la concentración en mis clases. Para compensar esa última parte y como medida desesperada de no tener tiempo libre dediqué mis recesos a estudiar en la biblioteca de la universidad. Ver que mi sunbae se esforzaba por buscarme me hizo darme cuenta de su preocupación pero aun así me propuse seguir guardando distancia.

Un par de días después de haber comenzado con esa rutina dolorosa estuve a punto de rendirme y acercarme de nuevo a mi sunbae. Sabía que debía encontrar la manera de explicarle el porqué de mi comportamiento y disculparme con él, por lo que en la hora que sabía que él tendría libre me dirigí al lugar a donde sabía que podría encontrarlo, sólo que no pude hablar con él porque tenía compañía, Hae Su se encontraba conversando con él. El verla ahí me molestó ya que, no era que hubiéramos pactado exclusividad pero ese lugar lo consideraba nuestro. Nunca antes habíamos llevado a nadie ahí y ahora ella no sólo tenía su tiempo y su atención sino que también estaba ocupando nuestro lugar, mi lugar. Aun así no consideré prudente hacerme notar y di media vuelta para retirarme cuando escuché que lo invitaba a salir. Mi curiosidad hizo que me quedara un poco más para saber su respuesta y al escucharlo aceptar sentí como si algo se rompía dentro de mí. Como pude contuve las inmensas ganas que me dieron de llorar, caminé lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de ahí y en cuanto me supe lejos llamé al abuelo, inventé una excusa para justificar que no asistiría a la clínica esa tarde y corrí hacia el sitio donde normalmente encontraba paz.

Al llegar me sentí aliviada de que no hubiera gente alrededor. Tal vez se debía a que el clima era frío y no se apetecía estar cerca de un río como en el tiempo de verano. No lo sabía pero la verdad tampoco me importaba, simplemente agradecía poder estar en ese lugar yo sola. Una vez ahí ya no me importó nada y comencé a llorar.

Lloré por un largo rato mientras muchos pensamientos venían a mi cabeza. Lloré mientras recordaba muchos instantes que había compartido con mi sunbae, incluso en ese lugar en el que me encontraba. Era ahí a donde él me llevó cuando Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung unnie se besaron y fue ahí mismo donde me pidió que fuera su mejor amiga.

Lloré porque había sido una tonta y una ciega al no darme cuenta antes de todo lo que sentía por Yun Ji Hoo y es que ya estaba todo claro, tan claro como el agua que veía correr. Me había enamorado de mi sunbae, de mi bombero, de mi mejor amigo y no me lo perdonaba. No me perdonaba haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, pero tampoco me perdonaba por estar teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos mientras tenía una relación con alguien más.

Cuando pude calmarme me arreglé un poco y me dirigí a casa. No tenía ganas de nada así que me recluí en mi cuarto hasta que la noche llegó y recibí una llamada de Jun Pyo.

Traté de verme lo más normal que podía y él por lo regular no notaba cuando algo me sucedía pero creo que no fui buena ocultando mi estado de ánimo esa noche ya que preguntó si podía ayudar en algo.

\- Oh, no! de verdad Jun Pyo, estoy bien, es solo que he estado estudiando muy duro porque las cosas con una de mis materias se me están complicando pero todo está bien…

\- Estás segura? Porque no te veo bien… si te sigo viendo así tendré que hablar con Ji Hoo y con su abuelo para que limiten tus actividades…

\- No te atrevas! –casi grité –lo siento, es solo que de verdad, no tienes que preocuparte, todo estará bien… mejor cuéntame, todo va bien allá?

\- Sí, todo bien… no te he contado, la mono ya regresó…

Escuchar eso me alegró por él ya que aunque él no lo admitiera, sabía que la compañía de unnie le hacía mucho bien y no podía evitar comparar su amistad con la que yo tenía con mi sunbae. Esa idea estuvo a punto de hacerme llorar de nuevo pero su siguiente noticia me sacó de ese sentimiento y es que me sorprendió mucho escuchar que su padre había despertado. El que eso ocurriera, para los médicos era un milagro ya que no se explicaban cómo sucedió después de varios años y me alegré al pensar que ahora ellos tendrían la oportunidad de conocerse y convivir. Lo felicité por ello y después de un poco más de charla la llamada terminó.

La hora de dormir llegó pero no tenía sueño así que decidí salir a caminar un rato al parque que estaba más cercano de mi casa. Por alguna razón pensé que el frío me haría despejar mi mente y lograr hacerme conciliar el sueño pero al salir, justo en la entrada de mi casa se encontraba la persona a la que menos deseaba encontrar en ese momento.

\- Sun-sunbae?… Qué-qué haces aquí?

\- No es obvio, vine a verte… y tú? A dónde ibas? Está todo bien?

\- Yo… si sunbae, está todo bien, no te preocupes… necesitabas algo?

\- Bueno, sólo vine a decirte algo

\- qué es?

\- Que voy a dejar de insistir Jan Di… ya me cansé de buscarte… me cansé de tu "estoy bien" y de tener que interrogarte cada que veo que necesitas hablar… te voy a dar el espacio que necesites y cuando realmente quieras hablar sabes dónde encontrarme… adiós!

Y sin más se fue. Jamás me imaginé que llegaría a ver en mi sunbae esa actitud tan fría conmigo. Sentí como un balde de agua fría y de más está decir que mi plan de ir a caminar se canceló. Simplemente regresé a mi cuarto y una vez más comencé a llorar.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Esa noche asistí a la ópera con Hae Su pero no me ayudó en nada, aunque mi idea era quitarme a Jan Di de la cabeza simplemente no pude. Al término de la función Hae Su me pidió ir a cenar. Yo sabía que ella era astuta y que se había dado cuenta de que mi mente divagó durante todo el espectáculo así que antes de que ella hablara comencé a disculparme.

\- Ji Hoo, yo sé qué es lo que te ocurre pero quería que me lo contaras tú… se trata de Jan Di cierto?

\- Lo siento Hae Su, creo que debí ser sincero contigo desde el principio… yo…

\- Wooh, wooh… tranquilo! En primer lugar no creo que debas disculparte Ji Hoo… en verdad…

\- Yo creo que sí… no debí salir contigo sin antes ser claro…

\- Alto ahí Yun Ji Hoo… yo te invité a venir conmigo a la ópera porque me platicaste que amas el arte y todo lo que tenga que ver con la música y te invité a cenar porque sabía que necesitabas hablar con alguien… no malentiendas esto Ji Hoo… yo no tengo ningún interés más allá de amistad hacia ti, me caíste muy bien y es todo… yo tengo novio, desafortunadamente él se encuentra lejos de aquí, sirviendo en el ejército… además, desde el principio me di cuenta de que tu corazón tenía dueña, desde el momento que mencionaste a Jan Di la primera vez supe que era ella, lo que no puedo descifrar es porqué si ambos se quieren se complican tanto la existencia…

\- Es más complicado de lo que crees…

\- Explícame, tal vez te pueda ayudar a des-complicar las cosas

Entonces le conté todo. Fue liberador poder platicar de todo lo que sentía por Jan Di con alguien que no fuera a juzgarme por sentir lo que sentía o a culparme de traicionar a mi mejor amigo por esos sentimientos, ni a intentar intervenir en mi favor o en mi contra.

\- Ya entendí… mira Ji Hoo, en la cuestión de su relación y tus sentimientos no creo tener alguna forma de ayudarte pero en cuanto al problema que tienes en el presente sí… yo creo que debes dejar que ella confíe en ti. Sé que te tiene confianza pero según me cuentas ella está acostumbrada a que tú la busques para ayudarla así que creo que para resolver el primer problema deberías dejar que ella busque la ayuda…

Nuestra plática continuó por un rato. Después de la cena la llevé a su casa y le agradecí que me escuchara.

Después, cuando iba camino a casa sentí que ella tenía razón y que debía actuar inmediatamente así que fui a casa de Jan Di. No sabía que hacer o qué decir pero sabía que debía marcar un alto a ese patrón de comportamiento. Cuando llegué frente a su casa dudé por un momento en llamar a la puerta por la hora que era y pensé en llamarle para pedirle si podía salir cuando de pronto salió. Su sorpresa al verme fue evidente y más cuando escuchó lo que debía decirle. Sentí que tal vez fui más duro de lo que era necesario y estuve a punto de regresar a disculparme pero pensé que no era prudente además eso sólo entorpecería mi determinación de darle espacio.


	46. Cap 46 - Dolorosa Distancia (parte 2)

**Capítulo 46 – DOLOROSA DISTANCIA (parte 2)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Tres días tristes y sin sentido transcurrieron desde la noche en que mi sunbae fue a buscarme a casa. Aun me sentía golpeada por sus palabras y por la expresión que vi en su rostro y es que podía soportar casi todo pero la frialdad de él hacia mí no. Hacía demasiado que no la sentía, y después de años de sentir su cariño, sus cuidados y su preocupación por mí no podía asimilarlo ni sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar después de esa noche, sólo sabía que muy probablemente después de lo ocurrido nada volvería a ser igual entre nosotros y eso me dolía profundamente. Llevaba esos tres días sin verlo. No lo había encontrado en la universidad y dejé de hacer mis actividades cotidianas como ir a la clínica por miedo a verlo. Al principio pensé que tal vez eso sería lo mejor ya que el haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él me hacía dudar de cómo debía conducirme y no podía permitirme ese tipo de dudas ya que después de todo yo tenía una relación con Jun Pyo, incluso le había prometido esperarlo, además, mi sunbae tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien a quién amar y a como todo se veía, muy probablemente ese alguien era Hae Su, así que yo no tenía ningún derecho a interponerme.

Una tarde, cuando salía de mi última clase me topé con Hae Su. Pensé que había sido por casualidad. La saludé sólo por cortesía y cuando estaba por seguir mi camino me detuvo.

\- Jan Di, podemos hablar?

\- Oh, Hae Su sunbae, la verdad es que tengo algo de prisa –dije sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en que excusa le pondría si me preguntaba lo que haría

\- Yo sé que tienes muchas actividades, Ji Hoo ya me ha contado al respecto, pero es de él de quien quiero que hablemos por eso te estaba buscando… seré breve, lo prometo… puedes aceptarme un café?… de verdad, no te lo pediría si no creyera que es importante

El que me pidiera hablar de mi sunbae me puso en alerta. En realidad no estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que quería decirme pero sentí que debía enfrentar la realidad y que de alguna forma se lo debía a quien hasta hacía un par de días me consideraba su mejor amiga.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería ordenamos y sin más preámbulos comenzó a hablar

\- Verás Jan Di, el motivo por el que te pedí hablar es porque creí necesario aclarar las cosas… creo que estamos en medio de un enorme malentendido que está afectando tanto a Ji Hoo como a tí… –no sabía que decir así que dejé que continuara – sé que no me conoces y aparentemente yo tampoco te conozco pero sabes, tengo una cualidad muy bien desarrollada… yo sé leer a las personas y puedo darme cuenta de cosas que a veces ni ellas mismas hayan podido captar… y bueno, desde el día que te ví supe lo que sientes por Ji Hoo…

\- l-lo que si-siento p-por…

\- Sí… no me lo niegues. Lo sé y no te preocupes, no se lo dije… imaginé que si no se lo has dicho después de todo lo que se conocen, entonces debes tener una buena razón. En fin, también noté que se distanciaron debido a mí y no me importaría si no fuera porque Ji Hoo me agrada y no me gusta verlo así…

\- Así cómo?

\- Tiene días decaído, desconcentrado y hace dos días que no viene a clases… creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie que a él no le gusta faltar, así que, aunque no quería entrometerme creí que lo más correcto era aclararte mis intenciones para con Ji Hoo para que ustedes dos se arreglen… yo desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba encontrar a un amigo que contara con ciertas características especiales y conocer a Ji Hoo en ese viaje me ayudó a sentirme afín con alguien, a sentirme comprendida en cuanto a mis ideales, así que sentí que lo había encontrado…

\- Pero?

\- Pero nada, todo lo que me interesa de él es tener su amistad… Jan Di, yo tengo novio y no cualquier novio, un novio increíble… además, debo decirlo, aunque hubiera estado interesada en Ji Hoo de otra forma jamás hubiera podido competir contra ti…

\- Qué?

\- Sólo alguien muy despistado no se daría cuenta de que su corazón te pertenece y que el distanciamiento que hay actualmente entre ustedes lo tiene mal… así que, ya no te compliques ni le compliques más la existencia… él te necesita tanto como tú a él.

\- Hae Su, yo…

\- vamos, no te preocupes… ve a buscarlo ahora y si después quieres que continuemos con nuestra plática estaré encantada de escucharte…

Le agradecí aunque no como sentí que debía hacerlo ya que tenía razón, el que mi sunbae no se presentara no era normal y no estaba segura que se debiera a mí pero si no era así era aún peor ya que significaba que algo andaba mal y yo no estaba ahí para él como él siempre había estado conmigo así que me dirigí lo más pronto que pude a la fundación pensando encontrarlo ahí.

Al llegar, las personas que formaban nuestro equipo de trabajo me dieron la bienvenida. Yo estaba contenta de verlos y si no hubiera sido apremiante mi asunto lo habría disfrutado así que pregunté por mi sunbae y me dijeron que llevaba un par de días sin acudir. Esa información aumentó mi preocupación. Antes de retirarme, la encargada de finanzas me pidió si podía hacerme cargo de la firma de algunos documentos importantes que debían haber sido firmados antes. Los revisé minuciosamente ya que no quería ser causante de problemas futuros y cuando vi que todo estaba en regla los firmé y salí de ahí con rumbo a la clínica.

Cuando iba en camino sentí un impulso por llamarlo pero tenía miedo de escucharlo o peor aún de que no me respondiera así que se me ocurrió mejor llamar al abuelo, deseando en mi corazón que todo estuviera bien con él. Cuando me respondió suspiré aliviada de escuchar que se encontraba bien y que estaba en unos días de descanso con unos amigos y que no regresaría hasta dentro de un par de días más. Le pedí que disfrutara sus días y que se cuidara mucho. Antes de colgar su tomo cambió

\- Dime niña, ya arreglaron las cosas ustedes dos o tendré que llegar a hacerme cargo de eso?

\- Oh! no te preocupes abuelo, no pasa nada, todo está bien, es solo… solo… –cuando dije esas últimas palabras no pude evitar recordar la expresión de mi sunbae mientras me decía que estaba cansado de escucharme decir que todo estaba bien cuando no era así, entonces corregí – no! lo siento abuelo… la verdad es que si pasa algo, no todo está bien, pero me encargaré de arreglarlo…

\- Bien, eso espero… quiero llegar a encontrar a mis nietos tan unidos como siempre…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Después de la noche en que fui a ver a Jan Di pasé unos días terribles. La culpa y el arrepentimiento por mi forma de actuar con ella me carcomían y más cuando recordaba su rostro y sus ojos llenos de tristeza contenida mientras me escuchaba. Tuve unas ganas enormes de buscarla para pedirle que me perdonara pero algo me lo impedía y no era precisamente mi orgullo.

Al día siguiente acudí a la universidad aunque debo reconocer que no puse atención a ninguna de las clases, sólo pensaba en ella y la vi a la distancia por un momento. Mi culpa aumentó ya que al conocerla tan bien sabía hasta por su forma de caminar cuando no tenía un buen día y ese estaba siendo un pésimo día pero aun así me resistí a buscarla. Esa tarde mientras estaba en la fundación me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que asocié con mi estado de ánimo y mi falta de sueño la noche anterior así que disimulé que todo estaba bien para no darle preocupaciones al abuelo y más cuando hacía unos días me comentó que se iría unos días de pesa con sus amigos y yo quería que descansara de todo el ajetreo que la clínica implicaba así que fingí estar bien hasta que se fue pero el dolor no disminuyó, al contrario empeoró. Debido a ello no me presenté los siguientes dos días a ninguna de las actividades que tenía, sólo llamé a la fundación para cerciorarme de que todo marchaba bien y a la clínica para pedir reprogramación de citas.

Después de 3 días con el dolor tan agudo que me impedía comer e incluso dormir y después de examinar los síntomas que estaba presentando pude determinar que lo que me aquejaba era una fuerte migraña que estaba provocando más estragos por la falta de atención médica y es que aunque sabía qué hacer, no contaba con el medicamento necesario en casa ya que ni Jan Di, ni el abuelo ni yo habíamos padecido ese mal antes, así que luego de pensar en lo tortuoso que sería salir a conseguirlo pero lo necesario que era me dispuse a prepararme para ir a buscarlo pero de pronto ya no supe de mí.

 **Jan Di POV**

Cuando no encontré a mi sunbae ni siquiera en la clínica quise caer en la desesperación pero sabía que no arreglaría nada si me dejaba vencer por el pánico y la angustia que poco a poco crecían dentro de mí, así que corrí literalmente hasta su casa, rogando a Dios encontrarlo ahí.

Entré a casa y corrí a su recámara. Al entrar la imagen que vi me congeló. Estaba tirado cerca del baño y su tono se veía pálido. Estuve congelada unos segundos pero de casi de inmediato supe que debía actuar así que me acerqué a hacerle las revisiones de rutina. Su pulso era débil pero estable al igual que su respiración, tenía fiebre y sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Corrí a traer el equipo médico con el que contábamos en casa y comencé primero a tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Cuando al fin volvió en sí le pedí que me ayudara al llevarlo a su cama. No tenía muchas fuerzas así que reuní todas las mías y prácticamente lo arrastré hasta ella. Una vez que lo acomodé traje todo lo necesario para hacer que su fiebre bajara y comencé a hacerle preguntas para ver su estado de conciencia.

\- Jan Di… estás aquí!… gracias por estar aquí… Jan Di, yo…

\- Tranquilo sunbae, ya estoy aquí… puedes decirme tus síntomas, quiero ayudarte…

\- Jan Di, necesito que me perdones… yo no debí…

\- Sunbae, por favor, eso no importa… por favor, dime que has sentido…

\- Es… es migraña, sólo que no hay lo necesario aquí para tratarla…

\- Has tomado algo para la fiebre?

\- No, no había tenido…

\- Bien, ya relájate, yo me encargaré de todo… voy a cuidarte y estarás bien, lo prometo!

Después de darle medicamento para su fiebre y dejarlo con unos paños húmedos salí a buscar el tratamiento que requería para la migraña y también algo para dormir ya que sabía por su semblante que no lo había podido hacer en días. Volví, lo suministré y le pedí que descansara.

\- Por favor Jan Di… no te vayas… no me dejes solo…

\- No iré a ningún lado sunbae… ya estoy aquí… siempre estaré aquí para ti…

Acaricié su cabeza haciendo un leve masaje para ayudar a disminuir su dolor hasta que se quedó dormido.

Una vez que se durmió busqué la forma de hacer que su recámara fuera más obscura mientras se recuperara. Después hice algunas labores que estaban pendientes en la casa y volví a su recámara para revisarlo. La fiebre había cedido por lo que estaba muy agradecida.

Al no tener más que hacer me senté en una silla al lado de su cama por un momento y comencé a contemplar su rostro. Aún tenía una expresión de dolor así que regresé a la rutina de masajear su cabeza, mientras lo hacía comencé a disculparme con él. Sabía que debía hacerlo cuando estuviera consiente y pensaba hacerlo pero ahora que estaba sedado podía incluso abrirle mi corazón y decir en voz alta todo lo que había estado descubriendo en los últimos días.

\- Sunbae, yo… perdóname! Perdóname por ser como soy… no lo hago a propósito es sólo que siempre me he caracterizado por querer valerme por mí misma y además aunque lo agradezco no me gusta verte preocupado por mí… además he sido tan ciega que por esa ceguera te he hecho sufrir, pero en estos días he venido dándome cuenta de todo lo que tú significas para mí y aunque sé que es una locura hoy reconozco que te amo… te amo Yun Ji Hoo!… jah! Suena tan raro… es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, pero debes saber que en estos tres días se ha repetido esa frase infinidad de veces en mi cabeza… te amo!… no sé desde cuándo pero sí sé por qué… es porque eres el ser más maravilloso que existe sobre esta tierra, lleno de virtudes como una enorme bondad… tu amor incondicional que es tan grande que te lleva a sacrificarte a ti mismo para que otros sean felices… y un sinfín de cosas más que he visto en ti y que durante estos años me han llenado y me han hecho feliz, es por eso que hoy sé que no puedo vivir lejos de ti y que te necesito en mi vida para poder ser feliz… Hoy al encontrarte aquí supe lo que era sufrir… verte tan grave hizo que quisiera morir… Necesito decirte que, padecí horrores de solo imaginarte con alguien más… sé que sueno como la chica más vil y egoísta del mundo y otra vez debo disculparme, pero ahora infinitamente y no me alcanzará la vida para pedir perdón ya que ahora sé lo que has sentido por todos estos años al verme con alguien más… me arrepiento de todo ese sufrimiento que te he causado y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, pero te voy a hacer una promesa… voy a arreglarlo!… aún no sé cómo lo haré o cómo saldrán las cosas, pero de algo si estoy segura: jamás podría estar con Jun Pyo cuando a quien amo es a ti y si tú sigues amándome para entonces, prometo trabajar cada día de mi vida para retribuirte por todo el dolor y el daño que te he causado dándote todo mi amor hasta hacerte inmensamente feliz…


	47. Cap 47 - Reconciliación

**Capítulo 47 – RECONCILIACION**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Desperté desubicado. Sabía que estaba en mi casa, en mi cuarto pero todo me daba vueltas. Comencé a hacer memoria y lo último que recordaba era que saldría a buscar medicamento para la fuerte migraña que al parecer había desaparecido. Traté de seguir recordando pero lo único que venía a mi mente después de eso era que al parecer soñé con Jan Di, que escuchaba su voz como un murmullo suave y sentía sus manos. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta se abrió y la vi entrar con una bandeja en sus manos.

\- Sunbae! despertaste! –dijo susurrando, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se aproximó a mí

\- Jan Di… que haces aquí? qué sucedió? –pregunté mientras ella comenzaba a examinarme…

\- muy bien, pulso normal… sin fiebre, pupilas… perfecto! Sigue habiendo dolor? Puedes apretar mi mano?

\- Qué?… el dolor parece que desapareció, pero qué…

\- Necesito medir como andas de fuerza –dijo sosteniendo mi mano –por favor, aprieta mi mano sunbae, lo más fuerte que puedas…

Traté de hacerlo pero realmente me sentía muy débil.

\- Mmm… como imaginé. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer… Te daré de comer esto. Después de comer te irás a dar un baño y posteriormente suministraré algo de tratamiento aunque en menor cantidad que la dosis anterior…

\- Jan Di, aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí?… y, yo puedo comer solo, no te preocupes…

\- No jovencito, usted está demasiado débil así que yo te daré de comer –dijo mientras ponía una cucharada de comida en mi boca –y, qué hago aquí? bueno, ayer te estuve buscando y casi muero de la impresión al encontrarte desmayado y casi sin signos vitales… por qué no me llamaste cuando comenzaste a sentirte mal sunbae?

\- Era solo dolor de cabeza, todo estaba bien, no pasaba nada…

\- Bien –dijo riéndose con ironía –me merecía esa respuesta… pero aun así, eres médico y sabes bien que cuando un dolor no disminuye sino que empeora hay que hacer algo al respecto… si no querías acudir a mí pudiste pedir ayuda en otra parte –hizo una pausa y su semblante cambió –sabes la angustia que padecí ayer? Las horas de horror deseando que ya estuvieras bien? Si yo no hubiera… si no hubiera llegado a tiempo –eso último lo dijo llorando y supe que tenía razón

\- Tienes razón Jan Di, discúlpame –dije mientras buscaba secar sus lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir

\- te buscaba para pedirte perdón… sunbae, sé que he sido toda una molestia por lo testaruda que soy… pero tú me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que siempre quiero resolver las cosas a mi manera…

\- lo sé…

Hizo una pausa en su disculpa y pude ver que estaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas para poder expresarlas entonces decidí darle tiempo de ordenar su mente.

 **Jan Di POV**

Fue un alivio para mí verlo dormir toda la noche y es que no me permití dormir por la preocupación y decidí pasar la noche entera monitoreando su estado y velando su sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de amanecer fui a la cocina y me puse a prepararle un desayuno nutritivo para que recobrara sus fuerzas.

Cuando entré a su cuarto de nuevo fue muy grato verlo despierto aunque algo desorientado pero era normal después de haber pasado por todo lo que pasó los días anteriores. Le hice una revisión rápida y me alegré de haber cocinado para él porque realmente lo necesitaba.

Comencé a darle de comer y de pronto llegó el momento de disculparme. Lo haría sinceramente sólo que debía cuidar lo que decía ya que, aunque el día anterior había podido confesar en voz alta todo lo que sentía era algo que no haría con él consiente y es que, tuve toda la noche para pensar en mi plan de acción respecto a Jun Pyo. Determiné que debía seguir cumpliendo mis promesas para seguir siendo íntegra. Yo le había prometido esperar a que regresara de América pero aunque sabía que para él iba implícito el compromiso, eso no era algo que yo hubiera prometido. Aun así y cuando ya tenía decidido que terminaría con Jun Pyo no quería que mi sunbae se viera involucrado por lo que decidí que sería discreta en cuanto a mis sentimientos por él hasta que lo mío con Jun Pyo se hubiera terminado, así evitaría un problema entre ellos y su lealtad seguiría intacta.

\- Sí me sucedía algo y no estaba bien… es sólo que… sunbae, decidí darte algo de espacio…

\- Espacio?…

\- Sí… verás… yo nunca te había visto entablar alguna relación con ninguna chica y de pronto, verte llegar de ese viaje que fue tan provechoso para ti y con una amiga nueva con la que parecías disfrutar el tiempo fue algo que me sorprendió y me agarró desprevenida.

\- Pero Jan Di, ella y yo no…

\- lo sé… ahora lo sé, pero fue lo que pensé… me equivoqué, lo siento, es solo que, no hace mucho tiempo nuestros amigos tuvieron un detalle, no sé si supiste…

\- Sí, Bin me contó aunque todo está arreglado…

\- Así es, pero fue algo que los afectó y yo no quería que mi presencia fuera a incomodar a Hae Su y que si ahí había algún interés yo fuera a echarlo a perder… por eso comencé a distanciarme un poco, no con el afán de ya no ser tu amiga, sino para no estorbarles, en lo que ella se adaptaba a la idea de que de aceptarte a ti debía aceptar el paquete completo… pero esos días me pusieron rara porque te extrañaba, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo, extrañaba estar cerca siempre y eso me entristeció. Me sentía como si estuviera siendo egoísta y más cuando mi estado de ánimo comenzó a preocuparte… y luego, cuando quise buscarte para disculparme y decirte lo que me pasaba no pude hacerlo porque para ese entonces tú ya estabas molesto con mi actitud… aun así, la púnica culpable fui yo por asumir las cosas sin antes asegurarme de si lo que yo pensaba era real… en fin, ayer Hae Su me explicó que no hay ningún interés de su parte por ti, y que ustedes están claros en ese tema, así que todo esto ha sido a causa de un malentendido enorme que yo creé y estoy muy arrepentida sunbae por hacerte pasarla mal esos días en los que también sufrí… puedes perdonarme?

\- También debo disculparme por esa noche en que…

\- No hay nada que perdonar sunbae, todo lo que me dijiste es cierto. Soy un verdadero fastidio con mi complejo de autosuficiencia… Ga Eul me lo ha dicho desde que me conoce… es algo en lo que ya voy a trabajar, lo prometo, trataré de cambiarlo…

\- Es que no hay nada que cambiar, tú sabes que así te quiero… te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que no es a propósito y te he aceptado tal y como eres, y aunque a veces esa característica tuya me saca de mis casillas como esa noche es algo que siempre he admirado en ti y que odiaría que dejaras porque más que un complejo yo veo como una cualidad el que trates de ser fuerte e independiente… Ahora, si necesito pedir perdón y escucharte decir que me perdonas por esa actitud tan nefasta con la que llegué esa noche a tu casa. Te hablé de una forma en que pensé jamás hacerlo. No estuvo bien, yo lo repruebo y no me lo perdonaré si tú no me perdonas…

\- sunbae…

\- sé que te lastimé… lo vi en tus ojos esa noche… por favor, perdóname por ese dolor que te causé…

\- bien, te perdono… pero tú me perdonas por hacerte sufrir todos esos días?

\- Siempre!… sólo debo pedirte un favor más…

\- Favor? Cuál?

\- No volvamos a asumir nada. Tenemos toda la confianza para hablar de todo así que hablemos…

\- De acuerdo… lo prometo!

Sonrió y me sentí feliz. Extrañaba demasiado esa sonrisa. Entonces comenzó a reñirme jugando por tratarlo como a un niño pequeño al darle de comer en la boca pero aun así terminé de alimentarlo y me cercioré que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para ir a asearse.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Mientras me daba una ducha comencé a meditar en todas las palabras de Jan Di. Me molestaba haber tenido que sufrir por nada pero agradecía poder ver que ella consideraba aún mi felicidad aunque ésta no estuviera completa sin ella. Ver la impotencia y desesperación en sus ojos al narrarme los hechos de cuando me encontró fue algo nuevo que nunca había visto en ella. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí pero nunca había estado en tal grado de peligro para ver en ella esa mirada. Y después estaba esa nueva mirada que detecté. No creí haberla imaginado, estaba seguro de haber visto un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Era una mirada cálida. No sabía a qué se debía o qué significaba el que me mirara así pero me agradaba mucho sentirla y deseaba que siempre pudiera verme así.

Cuando salí del baño ella ya había recogido todo lo de la comida que me sirvió y tenía preparado el medicamento que me suministraría y entonces no pude dejar de sentirme bendecido y afortunado por su presencia y por sus cuidados pero me llamó la atención notar su cansancio que por estar absorto en nuestra conversación no había notado y es que mientras esperaba a que yo saliera se había quedado dormida recostada en la silla. Era bastante evidente y ahora estaba casi seguro que no durmió por estarme cuidando y debía asegurarme de que descansara adecuadamente. Traté de no hacer ruido pero aun así despertó.

\- Jan Di, debes ir a descansar, yo ya estoy bien…

\- Claro que no, el médico aquí soy yo y aún no estás bien, así que acuéstate… voy a ponerte este medicamento y debes dormir un poco más…

\- Pero Jan Di, ya dormí lo suficiente… cuántas horas contabilizaste que dormí desde ayer?

\- Veamos… yo llegué cerca de las 4:00… mmm… casi 16 horas…

\- Lo ves? Esas son muchas horas y tus horas sin dormir acumuladas hasta el momento deben ser muchas más o me equivoco?

\- pero cuantas habías pasado sin dormir antes? –no dejé de verla con mi rostro de impaciencia hasta que accedió –Bien, hagamos un trato, te daré el tratamiento e intentarás dormir un poco más y yo haré lo mismo…

\- bien, pero antes de dármelo ve a darte un baño también para que te relajes y puedas descansar. Después vienes y obedeceré, lo prometo.

Cuando regresó me puso el tratamiento y quiso quedarse para asegurarse que haría efecto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Yo sabía que era mucho tentar al destino, que podía tomar a mal mi acción pero yo estaba demasiado agradecido con ella así que sin pensarlo más la jalé hacia mí y la abracé.

\- sunbae, qué…?

\- Aún no te había agradecido por salvarme la vida y por cuidar de mí…

\- No tienes nada que agradecer… tú lo has hecho por mí antes, muchas veces… esto era lo que debía hacer y yo estoy agradecida por llegar a tiempo… sólo, por favor, no vuelvas a darme un susto de estos nunca más sunbae –dijo mientras devolvía mi abrazo

Desee una vez más que ese momento fuera interminable y después de un rato me di cuenta de que mi deseo se volvió realidad ya que al querer moverme para acomodarme me percaté de que aun la abrazaba así que supe que por lo cansada que estaba se quedó dormida al mismo tiempo que yo. Hubiera querido quedarme así por siempre pero sabía que si ella despertaba y se daba cuenta se moriría de la vergüenza y no quería que se incomodara, no ahora que habíamos vuelto a acercarnos así que con sumo cuidado la acomodé, puse una almohada de por medio y me acomodé contemplándola hasta que me quedé dormido de nuevo.

 **Jan Di POV**

Después de unas horas de sueño reparador pensé que sería bueno levantarme a preparar algo de comer para que mi sunbae siguiera recuperando sus fuerzas, pero cuando abrí los ojos casi pego un grito. Me había quedado dormida en la cama de mi sunbae! Volteé a buscarlo y me di cuenta que seguí dormido y entonces me di cuenta que había una almohada en medio de los dos. Yo estaba casi segura de que no había sido yo quien la puso ahí y quise salir corriendo de la vergüenza pero entonces caí en cuenta de que si había sido él la señal era clara, él me cuidaba y respetaba, como me había cuidado y respetado durante años así que aunque aún me sentía avergonzada decidí actuar como si nada pasara y sabía que él lo haría igual.

No me equivoqué. Cuando regresé al cuarto con la comida y lo desperté para hacerlo comer algo actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ya tenía más fuerza por lo que lo dejé comer por sí solo.

Conversamos un rato de cosas sin importancia y acordamos que no le diríamos al abuelo lo que le había pasado para no preocuparlo.

Después de eso, como si lo hubiéramos invocado, el abuelo llamó. Él le contó que yo estaba ahí, que se había enfermado por lo que no había acudido a la clínica pero que no era nada de gravedad y que yo había estado cuidándolo. El abuelo se alegró de que al fin hubiéramos arreglado las cosas y avisó que llegaría al siguiente día.


	48. Cap 48 - Retrospectiva

_Hola amig s… gracias por seguir acompañándome a lo largo de esta loca historia… agradezco a JHsgf82 y a AdoracinDiaz por sus reviews, de verdad, sus comentarios y sugerencias me enriquecen chicas y sobre todo me animan a seguir… bueno Mandy, el tiempo en que nuestra pareja favorita al fin esté junta se acerca, aunque aún falta un par de sucesos importante para que eso pase, pero espéralo, ya casi!… este capítulo está basado en la retrospectiva de todos los personajes, espero poder lograr capturar la personalidad y esencia de cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo espero no aburrir a nadie con este capítulo…_

 _Saludos y un abrazo!_

 _A leer!_

 **…**

 **Capítulo 48 – RETROSPECTIVA**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Los días seguían pasando más a prisa y poco a poco se acercaba el tiempo de volver a casa, pero, por extraño que pareciera, aunque quería ver a mis hermanos, a Jan Di y a Ga Eul, ya no esperaba ese momento con la emoción e ilusión que lo había hecho durante los años anteriores y eso era debido a Jae Kyung. Desde su regreso de América del Sur, hacía ya dos meses, decidí que era tiempo de dejar de refunfuñar y disfrutar plenamente de la compañía de quien en los últimos casi dos años se había convertido en alguien muy importante y valiosa para mí.

Aún no sabía cómo desenredar todo el lío que tenía en mi cabeza y en mi corazón ya que desde el día que acepté mis sentimientos por Jae Kyung todo era confusión en mi interior. Por un lado seguía pensando en que no podía fallarle a Jan Di, le había hecho una promesa y no cualquier promesa y yo sabía que ella estaba cumpliendo la suya cabalmente, así que sin importar qué, yo tenía que cumplir la mía, pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir un hueco y angustia al pensar en un futuro sin Jae Kyung. Sabía que ella siempre estaría para mí como la amiga y confidente fiel que había venido siendo pero yo no sólo quería eso, yo quería más. No sabía cómo darle solución a todo ese enredo. Algunas veces estuve tentado a terminar todo con Jan Di en algunas de nuestras tan cotidianas discusiones pero sabía que no era justo y tampoco sería lo correcto ya que después de todo teníamos mucha historia y habíamos pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos, sobre todo ella. También estaba de por medio todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar a Ji Hoo y si terminaba las cosas así todo ese sufrimiento habría sido en vano. Otras veces pensaba en llegar a Corea e intentar seguir adelante con el plan que tracé desde el inicio a ver si las cosas con Jan Di en realidad funcionaban y si no era así entonces intentarlo con Jae Kyung, pero esa opción no se me hacía justa para ella porque, aunque no le había dicho nada de lo que sentía era como si la tomara como plato de segunda mesa y definitivamente ella no era eso para mí.

En fin, al echar un vistazo al pasado podía ver cuánto había cambiado y todo lo que había crecido y estaba muy agradecido y aunque mi futuro era incierto, de alguna forma sentía que pasara lo que pasara todo eso definitivamente me haría más bien.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

El tiempo que pasé lejos de Jun Pyo fue doloroso pero me sirvió para hacer un análisis de mi vida.

Sin importar qué, estaba agradecida por el tiempo que había tenido de amistad con Jun. Había aprendido a conocerlo bastante bien. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo con sólo ver sus gestos y distinguir bien entre sus expresiones de verdadero fastidio y las que eran sólo por molestar.

Aún y con todo lo agradecida que estaba no podía dejar de sentirme triste de sólo pensar en que esa afinidad tarde o temprano acabaría cuando Jan Di y él estuvieran juntos y no precisamente porque a ella fuera a incomodarle sino porque de cierta forma sentía que él era así conmigo sólo por la falta que ella le hacía aunado que para mí sería incómodo y doloroso el estarlos viendo constantemente juntos y felices, por lo que consideré seriamente el ya no volver pero el que Jun me llamara una noche, sin importar la hora sólo para decirme que me extrañaba y que regresara pronto era algo contra lo que no pude luchar y sin importarme esa resolución que acababa de hacer y atentando contra mi corazón decidí regresar y no me arrepentía ya que el último tiempo en Nueva York lo había lo había pasado de lo mejor. Aun no sabía si había sido el tiempo lejos o qué pero las cosas con Jun cambiaron y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Seguía teniendo miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro ya no tan lejano pero no me quería privar de disfrutar de su compañía aunque fuera por un poco de tiempo más.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Una tarde mientras platicaba con Min Ah y Ga Eul acerca de todo lo que había sido mi vida pasada me puse a analizar todos los cambios que había sufrido en ella para bien a lo largo de los últimos 5 años. Había pasado de ser un chico a quien no le importaba nada a excepción de sus 3 amigos, que se creía todo un "don juan", viviendo de fiesta en fiesta en compañía de diferentes mujeres, a un hombre cabal con responsabilidades, a quien ahora le importaba hacer el bien a otras personas con necesidades, con más amigos, incluyendo a una mejor amiga y una novia a la que amaba demasiado y no sólo yo había sufrido esos cambios, sino que, incluso mi padre había sido bien influenciado ya que pasaba más tiempo conmigo enseñándome todo lo que debía aprender para hacerme cargo cuando él ya no estuviera y apoyando cada una de las decisiones que yo iba tomando.

Eran demasiadas cosas las que habían cambiado en mí y a mi alrededor pero, contrario a lo que antes pensaba de las personas que tenían vidas así de "tranquilas y ordinarias", me sentía feliz, pleno y agradecido por todos esos cambios que había experimentado y por las bendiciones que había recibido a lo largo de ese tiempo.

 **Min Ah POV**

Después de escuchar a Bin platicar acerca de su vida pasada no pude evitar pensar en la mía. No era trágica, ni interesante, ni divertida, sino solitaria. No podía decir que no tenía amor ya que mis padres se encargaron de darme todo el que tenían y agradecía eso, pero debido mi timidez me había perdido de todos los beneficios que trae consigo el tratar a gente del mundo exterior y abrirle tu corazón pero a partir de que conocí a Ga Eul, ella me hizo salir de mi pequeña burbuja y entonces todo cambió. Estaba muy agradecida con ella por eso y porque gracias a ella pude conocer a un chico encantador, con una fachada un tanto imponente y fría pero con un interior tierno y sobreprotector, a quien amaba con todo mi corazón e incluso había podido aceptar y ser aceptada por buenos amigos. Esos cambios que para mucha gente no son relevantes no habían sido como por arte de magia ni miel sobre hojuelas, me habían costado, algunas experiencias incluso habían dolido pero todo eso había valido la pena ya que eso había traído mucha felicidad a mi vida. Había aprendido que todo cambio es bueno y estaba determinada a seguir experimentando cambios porque aunque sabía que tal vez dolerían al final todo estaría bien.

 **Ji Yung POV**

El tiempo de autoexilio estaba llegando a su fin y por ello el momento de analizar mi vida en esos años había llegado. No era un tiempo en el que haya pretendido pagar todas y cada una de mis culpas ya que eran demasiadas y toda la vida no habría bastado para hacerlo, pero sí lo había querido utilizar para cambiar y asegurarme de ser lo suficientemente digno y merecedor de la chica a la que yo consideraba más pura y buena de todo el mundo, y es que, haciendo el recuento de mis días pasados yo había sido un patán con ella. Aún no me perdonaba del todo esa actitud tan nefasta que tuve escudándome en el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo y es que ella no lo merecía, pero agradecía y no me alcanzaría la vida para seguir agradeciéndole toda la paciencia, determinación sobre todo el gran amor que mostró al seguir amándome después de los malos tratos que recibió de mí y es que nadie habría podido aguantar todo eso de mí, nadie lo había hecho y fue por ello que decidí alejarme para asegurarme de cambiar mi personalidad, mis hábitos y mi forma de ver todo ya que estaba acostumbrado a lastimar sobre todo a las mujeres que me rodeaban y ya no quería hacerlo, sobre todo no a ella que después de todo eso, aún seguía esforzándose, teniéndome paciencia y amándome.

El tiempo lejos me ayudó. Había dejado de ver a las mujeres como objetos, incluso la gente que me rodeaba y que me conocía de tiempo atrás me decía que me había vuelto "antisocial" ya que había logrado perder el gusto por todas las cosas que antes acostumbraba. También fue beneficioso para mi carrera ya que había logrado aprender a manejar mi mano de nuevo, no era lo mismo, jamás sería lo mismo pero me habían enseñado a usar mi don a pesar del dolor que pudiera tener y a plasmar los sentimientos en mis obras, así que, finalmente me sentía listo para regresar a continuar con mi vida.

 **Ga Eul POV**

Casi 4 años habían pasado del día en que, en aquella sala de espera en el aeropuerto vi partir al chico del que me enamoré. Cada día llevaba la cuenta exacta de ello y al hacer eso sabía que seguía siendo la misma chica cursi de siempre y eso me decepcionaba porque sentía que era la única que se había quedado estancada. Un día en que había quedado de ver a las chicas en mi casa, Jan Di llegó más temprano y me encontró en ese estado de decepción, preguntó la causa y al explicársela me regañó y me hizo ver cosas que yo jamás había notado. Una era que era fuerte y determinada, realmente había sido fuerte para poder haber soportado y superado todos y cada uno de los desplantes que sufrí de Yi Jung y esa fuerza y determinación me habían servido para soportar todo el tiempo de espera. A partir de esa plática traté de analizar mi vida a detalle para ver en qué más había podido crecer y aunque yo no veía cambios tan trascendentales en mí como los que veía en mis amigos, estaba agradecida porque sabía que por mínimos que fueran los cambios, contaba con personas buenas a mi alrededor que sí veían y apreciaban mis fortalezas y me amaban por lo que yo era.

 **Jan Di POV**

Escuchar a Ga Eul tan frustrada por no ver cambios relevantes en su vida me hizo pensar en todos los cambios que había tenido en la mía y es que habían sido demasiados. De cierta manera mi status social había cambiado desde que los F4 formaron parte de mi vida. También estaba el hecho de haber tenido el privilegio de conocer al abuelo y tenerlo en mi vida ya que gracias a él había obtenido mucha sabiduría. Por otro lado había cambiado mi sueño, y viéndolo en retrospectiva, el sueño de convertirme en nadadora profesional no era nada comparado al sueño que ahora con la ayuda y el apoyo del abuelo y mi sunbae estaba logrando. Mi carácter también había cambiado con el paso de los años y sabía que gran parte de ese cambio se debía a la constante compañía del pacífico Yun Ji Hoo. A decir verdad eran muchas las cosas que habían cambiado en mi vida gracias a él, por no decir que tenía que ver en todos mis cambios. Para variar, otra cosa que cambió por él fueron mis sentimientos y mi forma de lidiar con ellos. En resumen, había madurado poco a poco y no había sido fácil el proceso. Había cambiado y no era exactamente la misma de algunos años atrás pero estaba agradecida de que al menos mi esencia seguía siendo la misma.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido oportunidad de leer un libro que no tuviera que ver con medicina. No me había percatado de ello hasta que platicando con Hae Su acerca de literatura me recordó un libro que hacía algún tiempo había sido mi favorito. Al llegar a casa lo busqué y al encontrarlo y comenzar a hojearlo encontré las fotografías que me tomé con Jan Di vestidos de novios y al verlas un cúmulo de recuerdos vino a mi mente. Recordé lo sólo que me sentía en esa época y todavía uno días después. Recordé lo difícil que había sido para mí aceptar al abuelo en mi vida nuevamente y lo angustioso que había sido sentir que lo perdería definitivamente. Recordé lo tormentosos que eran los días sin Jan Di y la impotencia que sentía al verla sufrir. Pero entonces analicé que en los últimos años no había tenido que estar solo nunca más ya que contaba con más amigos que los que tenía en ese entonces, que el abuelo se quedó y se había convertido en una de las dos personas que más amaba en la vida de quien había aprendido mucho y a quien admiraba aún más, que si bien Jan Di no estaba conmigo como yo lo quería, aun así ella formaba parte de mi vida y había tenido la satisfacción de estar en sus momentos importantes tanto de dolor como de alegrías y aunque recientemente había padecido de nuevo su ausencia las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad e incluso todo era mejor que antes. Así que, terminando de analizar todo ello pude sonreír, di un breve vistazo a las fotografías de nuevo y las volví a guardar como uno de los tesoros más preciados para mí ya que sabía que algún día necesitaría verlas de nuevo para recordar las bendiciones que había recibido a lo largo de esos años gracias a esa chica a la que no había dejado de amar. Tenía miedo de mi futuro debido a que sabía que ella no estaría en él pero decidí seguir disfrutando el tiempo que me quedara con ella para atesorarlo y no lamentarme después.


	49. Cap 49 - Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 49 – VISITA INESPERADA**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Jan Di no había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre después de que todo se arregló. Yo traté de no prestarle mucha atención a sus actitudes para no incomodarla pero había algo que sabía que había cambiado. No sabía exactamente si era bueno pero no parecía ser malo ya que se había vuelto más cálida y más cercana y eso me hacía feliz.

Ambos nos esforzamos y comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos como hacía algunos meses que no habíamos podido hacerlo y no sólo tiempo de estudio o de trabajo, aunque eran buenas excusas, sino que regresamos a la rutina de salir a pasear, conocer lugares, comer o simplemente caminar. Estaba muy agradecido para también preocupado ya que sabía bien que el tiempo del regreso de Jun Pyo se acercaba cada vez más y tenía algo de miedo de lo que pasaría conmigo entonces ya que tiempo antes había pensado que estaba listo pero bastaron unos cuantos días lejos de ella para que llegara a estar incluso al borde de la muerte y desde entonces no estaba seguro de cómo debía afrontar ese dolor inminente.

Esa era la idea que no se iba de mi mente una mañana en que se había cancelado una de mis clases. Fue entonces cuando Hae Su interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- Y ahora qué sucede con Jan Di?

\- Porqué preguntas eso?… Por qué piensas que sucede algo con ella?

\- Tú por qué crees? –dijo con una tierna sonrisa –bueno, nunca te lo he dicho antes pero creo que sabes que puedes confiar en mí… bueno, de cierta forma ya lo has hecho y te lo agradezco… no quiero importunarte, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien al respecto aquí estaré…

Pensé en la posibilidad ya que no tenía con quien hablar sobre lo que sentía. Sabía que Bin no estaría de acuerdo con el hecho de que yo siguiera sintiendo igual por ella. También podía confiar en el abuelo pero no quería cargarlo con mis problemas y mucho menos quería que fuera a querer intervenir de alguna forma. Aún así, no quise involucrarla más así que decidí callar.

 **Jan Di POV**

Después de los días difíciles y tormentosos que pasé alejada de mi sunbae y de que todas las cosas habían sido aclaradas todo comenzó a marchar bien pero no puedo decir que todo volvió a la normalidad porque al menos para mí no fue así y es que la verdad estaba disfrutando aún más plenamente el tiempo que compartíamos y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para mí, tanto el hecho de sentir lo que sentía como el estar tratando de cuidar que no fuera notorio y fue aún más estresante cuando él comenzó a notar que algo raro me ocurría, afortunadamente creo que pude controlarme después de mucho esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, me sentía ansiosa ya que nunca antes había tenido que guardar algún secreto pues siempre había podido contar con Ga Eul y con mi sunbae para hablar de todo lo que me pasara pero esta vez sentía que no podía darme ese lujo ya que aunque conocía a Ga Eul y estaba segura de que no me juzgaría, no me sentía con la capacidad de soltarle tremenda bomba sin que ella reaccionara con un "lo sabía" o peor aún, que fuera a estar en desacuerdo y con mi sunbae no podía hablarlo por obvias razones además ya me lo había propuesto.

Una tarde, mientras evaluábamos algunas cosas en la oficina noté que mi sunbae estaba más callado que de costumbre y su semblante era algo triste. Tuve miedo de preguntar ya que no sabría que hacer o cómo actuar si me decía que esa tristeza se debía a mí y es que, aunque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no hablábamos de sus sentimientos por mí, sabía que seguía amándome y ahora que yo estaba segura que sentía lo mismo por él era difícil contenerme de reaccionar ante alguna declaración. Aun así, decidí buscar hacer algo para borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Esa misma tarde, cuando nuestras actividades terminaron, Jan Di parecía preocupada entonces pregunté qué le ocurría.

\- La verdad sunbae, me preocupas tú…

\- Yo? –eso me sorprendió –… y por qué estás preocupada por mí?

\- No lo sé, siento como que algo te ocurre… te veo triste y no me gusta verte así… –hizo una pausa mientras parecía meditar y luego puso una sonrisa divertida y continuó –pero… conozco la solución para la tristeza…

\- Ah sí?…tan sabia!… y cómo es que conoces la solución?

\- Bueno, una persona un poco más sabia que yo compartió conmigo sus conocimientos al respecto

Supe a lo que se refería y amaba la idea, de hecho, amaba esos momentos en que hacíamos cosas simples y cotidianas ya que llevaban una sensación de familiaridad implícitas y era muy cómodo, así que subimos a mi motocicleta y nos dirigimos a casa. Al llegar, Jan Di me pidió que fuera a refrescarme mientras ella preparaba todo para la elaboración de los hotcakes.

Cuando salí de la recámara, el timbre de la casa sonó. Era raro que alguien llegara sin previo aviso así que me sorprendí un poco pero quise pensar que se trataba del abuelo que tal vez había olvidado sus llaves de nuevo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que quien se encontraba frente a mi puerta era Seo Hyun.

\- S-Seo Hyun?… Qué haces aquí?

\- A mi también me alegra verte mi querido Ji Hoo –dijo con su cálida sonrisa que ya había olvidado

\- Oh, disculpa mis modales… es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti y no me enteré que venías… Claro que me alegra mucho verte pero me sorprendiste! –dije dándole un abrazo –Por qué no me avisaste que venías? Habría ido a recibirte al aeropuerto…

\- Oh, no te preocupes… bueno, no te avisé porque quería que fuera una sorpresa… sorprendido?

\- Si, mucho… ven! Por favor pasa… estábamos a punto de…

\- ¡No me digas! ¿de nuevo se te olvidaron las llaves abuelo? –gritó alegre Jan Di desde el comedor

\- No es el abuelo Jan Di… tenemos visitas –dije mientras caminábamos hacia ella

Cuando levantó su cabeza, su sorpresa fue tal que dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- pero qué…? Unnie!?

\- hola Jan Di…qué gusto verte!… Cómo has estado?… Cómo te ha tratado nuestro Ji Hoo?

\- mu-muy bien… unnie, qué agradable sorpresa!… Cuando llegaste?… cómo estás? –hizo una pausa y de pronto continuó –Oh! lo siento!… por favor toma asiento unnie, traeré el té… yo… ahora vuelvo –dijo y salió apresurada hacia la cocina

\- Jan Di debe tranquilizarse. El que sea la anfitriona no debería alterarla… siempre es así?

Supe todo lo que esa pequeña frase contenía implícito y aunque sabía que debía desmentirla no quise hacerlo ya que sentía que era la primera vez que alguien nos veía justo como siempre había querido que nos vieran, aunque también sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

\- bueno, es que en esta casa no recibimos muchas visitas…

\- entiendo… bueno Ji Hoo, cuéntame! Qué ha pasado contigo?… bueno, aparte de que han tenido mucho éxito en la fundación… me enteré del revuelo que causaron y no sabes cuánto me alegré!

\- Bueno, la verdad es que ha habido muchas novedades desde tu partida…

\- Aquí está el té! –intervino Jan Di

\- Jan Di! Qué bueno que volviste, así ambos pueden contarme lo que ha sido de su vida estos últimos años…

\- Ah!… por dónde empezar unnie?! –respondió Jan Di en tono nervioso –…son historias muy largas y yo tengo que…

\- Pues pueden comenzar por su historia por ejemplo…

Voltee a ver la reacción de Jan Di ante esa petición y pude ver duda en su rostro así que supe que era hora de aclarar todo, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hacerlo, ella intervino

\- lo siento unnie, recordé que debo hacer algunas tareas que me quedaron pendientes en casa… sunbae, te veo mañana?

Conocía esa expresión. De nuevo era la expresión de querer evadir un largo interrogatorio y no la culpaba ya que yo también deseaba huir de ello, así que no me opuse a que se retirara; al menos ella podría librarse. Me disculpe con Seo Hyun y encaminé a Jan Di a la puerta.

\- lamento no quedarme sunbae, pero yo…

\- lo sé, no te preocupes… me habría gustado llevarte a casa pero…

\- está bien, no te preocupes sunbae

\- entonces te veo mañana… por favor ve a casa con cuidado

 **Jan Di POV**

Disfruté demasiado en camino a casa y es que desde que acepté mis sentimientos hacia mi sunbae no podía evitar el deseo de demostrarle cariño, pero la mayor parte del tiempo reprimía ese impulso ya que no quería tener que inventar una excusa, pero al subir en su motocicleta podía sentir la libertad de abrazarlo sin tener que dar ninguna razón.

Al llegar a casa mi sunbae fue a ponerse más cómodo mientras yo buscaba lo necesario para prepararle unos deliciosos hotcakes. De pronto el timbre sonó y aunque no era muy seguido, en varias ocasiones el abuelo había olvidado sus llaves así que quise darle la bienvenida bromeando.

\- No es el abuelo Jan Di… tenemos visitas…

La imagen que vi al levantar mi cabeza me remontó a algunos años atrás ya que quien había llegado a visitar era nada más y nada menos que Seo Hyun unnie y no pude evitar recordar el tiempo en que la conocí debido a que entró a la habitación del brazo de mi sunbae, por lo que al verlos en esa pose vinieron a mi mente múltiples flashback. Me sentía aturdida y no sabía cómo actuar así que como pude salí de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina con la excusa de buscar el té. Una vez sola, comencé a regañarme mentalmente y decidí hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener mis celos y miedo a raya.

Cuando volví al comedor unnie me pidió tomar asiento para conversar y por un breve momento pensé que todo sería más sencillo de lo que pensaba, pero de pronto me sentí incómoda de nuevo y es que unnie parecía pensar que mi sunbae y yo estábamos juntos y como no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza para explicar que no era así, busqué la forma de salir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible. Como era de esperarse, mi sunbae se percató de que mi nivel de ansiedad era alto y no se opuso, al contrario, fue muy comprensivo e incluso me acompañó a la puerta.

Decidí caminar el trayecto de regreso a casa para tratar de despejar mi mente y es que eran muchos los pensamientos que se agolpaban y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado era muy grato ver a unnie, y saber que se encontraba bien. No olvidaba lo amable que ella había sido conmigo en el pasado sin que tuviera que serlo, de cómo me aceptó sin condición. También estaba el hecho de que ella había sido muy importante en la vida de mi sunbae y yo estaba agradecida de que él hubiera tenido su apoyo en el momento más difícil de su vida pero entonces, al pensar en su pasado, no pude evitar preguntarme si los sentimientos que mi sunbae tenía por ella renacerían al verla y tampoco podía ignorar que ella también lo quería, acaso había vuelto por él?


	50. Cap 50 - Confidencias (parte 1)

_Hola amigas… les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero antes quiero disculparme por varias razones:_

 _1._ _Perdón por los horrores de ortografía y sintaxis que he tenido últimamente, sobre todo en el último capítulo… por cierto, acabo de hacerle las correcciones pertinentes por si alguien no entendió algo ya está corregido…_

 _2._ _Me he tardado en actualizar, lo sé y lo siento!… he andado más ocupada que de costumbre, pero prometo no abandonar esta historia…_

 _Bien, dicho esto, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que quedará en continuación pero prometo no tardar con la segunda parte._

 _Saludos, un abrazo y a leer!_

 **Capítulo 50 – CONFIDENCIAS (parte 1)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Cuando Jan Di se fue regresé al comedor sabiendo que simplemente no había escapatoria al interrogatorio que me esperaba y no me equivoqué. Tan pronto entré en la habitación los ojos de Seo Hyun se fijaron en mí y me sentí examinado.

\- Qué sucedió?… Jan Di se molestó por mi llegada tan repentina?… hice mal al venir sin avisar verdad?

\- No! –Hice una pausa, respiré profundo y continué – Seo Hyun, debo aclarar el malentendido… Jan Di y yo… nosotros no estamos juntos –admití con un profundo tono de derrota

\- Que estás diciendo? Pero por qué no, si ustedes dos…

\- es una larga historia…

\- Bueno, afortunadamente tengo tiempo –dijo acomodándose mejor en la silla haciéndome ver que no se iría hasta saber –y bien, por qué terminaron si ustedes 2…

\- No terminamos… simplemente el "nosotros" nunca ha sido y jamás podrá ser… somos buenos amigos… a decir verdad somos los mejores amigos… –hice una pausa esperando que ella desistiera pero al ver que no lo haría continué –bien, te contaré pero para poder contarte todo yo necesito unos hotcakes, así que, mientras los preparo, cuéntame, qué ha sido de ti?

 **Seo Hyun POV**

Mi viaje a Corea había sido inesperado por lo que no tenía ningún plan establecido. Me había negado a regresar en múltiples ocasiones en los años transcurridos debido a que mis padres, aunque me habían apoyado en dejarme decidir sobre mi vida, no dejaban de buscar la manera de hacerme desistir y convencerme de volver, pero esta vez no pude reusarme ya que la vida de mi padre se encontraba en peligro debido a una enfermedad.

Al llegar no tuve tiempo de casi nada ya que todo se volvió de correr del hospital al despacho de mi padre, debido a que me sentí con la responsabilidad de ayudar a sacar adelante todo mientras él se recuperaba, y no fue sino hasta una semana después de mi llegada que todo comenzó a estabilizarse así que tuve un poco de tiempo libre y supe de inmediato en qué lo quería invertir y sin más preámbulo me dirigí a la casa de la persona a la que más había echado de menos en mi ausencia. Sabía que a él no le agradaba recibir visitas sin antes ser avisado, además estaba el hecho de que la última vez que nos vimos las cosas no habían salido del todo bien pero quise pensar que eso quizás no había sido tan trascendental para él o que ya lo habría superado y que tal vez le daría gusto verme así que me armé de valor y llamé a su puerta.

Al abrir su sorpresa fue evidente y sentí alivio al ver que al menos su nobleza seguía siendo la misma ya que no había molestia ni enfado reflejados en su rostro. Me sorprendió ver que estaba utilizando más palabras de lo usual e imaginé que lo más probable era que ese cambio se debiera a la influencia de Jan Di y me alegró confirmar mi teoría al encontrarla ahí.

Fue muy grato verlos juntos, interactuando en un ambiente tan familiar, tanto que sentí la necesidad de averiguar con emoción todo lo referente a su historia pero a pesar de ver el amor mutuo reflejado en sus ojos todo se puso raro en cuanto pregunté.

Una vez que Jan Di se retiró quise saber qué sucedía pero Ji Hoo no quiso hablar mucho al respecto, entonces me preocupé porque era como si todo el avance que había visto hacía unos instantes hubiera desaparecido y regresara a ser el Ji Hoo reservado de siempre. La ventaja era que yo conocía a ese Ji Hoo y sabía que sólo debía darle tiempo, así que correspondí a su solicitud y comencé a contarle de mí hasta que él se sintiera listo para hablar.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Seo Hyun comenzó a platicarme lo que había sido de su vida en los años de ausencia y me alegró escuchar que todo había salido justo como ella lo había deseado. Se había convertido en una abogada de prestigio en Francia por sus propios méritos. La felicité y entonces me contó que había vuelto a Corea debido a la salud de su padre.

Cuando terminamos de comer y antes de poder comenzar con mi relato el abuelo llegó. Se sorprendió de ver que tenía compañía y que ésta no era Jan Di. Le presenté a Seo Hyun y le di una breve reseña sobre quién era mi amiga, la saludó amablemente y después de un breve charla se despidió diciendo que iría a descansar pero supe, por su expresión que sería sometido a un segundo interrogatorio si no más tarde tal vez al día siguiente.

\- Así que tu abuelo y tú al fin se reconciliaron?… y, cómo fue?

\- Fue gracias a Jan Di… le debo mucho! –sabía qué a Seo Hyun le gustaban los detalles así que continué con mi relato –ella lo conoció por azares del destino y cuando supo quién era y la razón por la cual no nos hablábamos buscó nuestro acercamiento… fue difícil para ambos pero Jan Di tiene unos métodos un tanto… impositivos, pero eficaces si me lo preguntas –dije con una sonrisa divertida al recordar todo lo que Jan Di había hecho para que estuviéramos juntos.

\- Valla! Creo que me he perdido demasiado de tu vida mi querido Ji Hoo…

\- Si, esa es una de varias novedades… otra es que sigo estudiando…

\- Pero por qué? Si la carrera que escogiste debiste terminarla hace qué, un año?

\- Así es, pero ya no estoy estudiando eso… cambié de carrera a una más trascendental

\- más trascendental?

\- Estoy estudiando medicina… más específicamente, psiquiatría infantil…

\- Qué?!… Pero… y eso como sucedió?

Comencé a contarle como el que mi abuelo entrara en mi vida y la compañía y descubrimiento del sueño de Jan Di me habían hecho meditar seriamente en mis elecciones y pasiones.

\- Entonces Jan Di y tú estudian juntos?

\- Bueno, ella tomó otra especialidad… ella se especializa en ginecobstetricia y va muy bien, es una de las mejores de su clase ya que la experiencia que le da trabajar en la clínica con el abuelo y los consejos que recibe de él la han ayudado a que lleve cierta ventaja, sin dejar de lado su pasión y determinación…

\- Deberías ver cómo te iluminas cuando hablas de ella –dijo con una tierna sonrisa –de verdad la amas!

\- Eso no importa! –respondí en un tono molesto

\- Como no va a importar Ji Hoo?

\- No!… No importa cuando el amor no es mutuo…

\- Oh, Ji Hoo!… No es así… es evidente que ella te quiere!

\- Me quiere, pero no puede amarme!

\- Por qué piensas eso Ji Hoo?

Entonces fue que mi relato de amor no correspondido comenzó. Mientras hablaba sentí que era suficiente, que debía callar pero ya había callado durante mucho tiempo así que continué hablando, contándole del dolor del pasado, de lo feliz que parecía el presente, y del miedo que le tenía al futuro, incluso saqué ideas que venían a mi mente en ese momento y tal vez llegué a puntos en los que parecí incongruente pero continué y es que sabía que podía confiar en Seo Hyun. Hablé hasta que sentí que no podía decir una sola palabra más, entonces se acercó, tocó mi hombro y comenzó a querer consolarme.

\- Ji Hoo, sé que las cosas nunca han salido como tú lo has deseado y lamento eso profundamente, pero sigue siendo fuerte y teniendo confianza… al final todo saldrá bien para ti… estoy casi segura de que la vida te sonreirá…

Me disculpé por la manera tan descontrolada en que había hablado y agradecí que me hubiera escuchado. Ella agradeció que siguiera teniéndole la misma confianza de cuando era apenas un niño y me pidió que siguiera haciéndolo.

Jan Di POV

A pesar de haber hecho mi mayor esfuerzo no puede conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde y tan pronto como amaneció me levanté y me dirigí a la universidad con un solo deseo en mente: Ver a mi sunbae. No sabía de qué hablar con él en cuanto lo viera ni qué excusa poner por la retirada del día anterior. No sabía nada, lo único que sí tenía claro era que esta vez no actuaría como la última vez, aunque en realidad actualmente sentía más miedo.

Al llegar me dirigí a nuestro sitio para esperarlo pero me sorprendí al ver que él ya se encontraba ahí.

\- Sunbae, madrugaste!?

\- Bueno, creo que no fui el único –dijo con una cómplice sonrisa, haciéndome una seña para que me sentara a su lado.

No supe que responder. Busqué y busqué pero no tenía una respuesta coherente.

\- Cómo estás? –preguntó buscando un tema de conversación

No podía responder sinceramente pero tampoco podía darle el típico "estoy bien" con el que estaba luchando por erradicar de mi vocabulario, así que pensé rápido en una respuesta que englobara algo de verdad.

\- Sorprendida y apenada… la visita de Seo Hyun unnie me tomó por sorpresa… tú sabías que había regresado sunbae?

\- No… me sorprendió tanto como a ti Jan Di… pero dime… porqué estás apenada?

\- Porque… bueno, por varias razones sunbae… por la manera en que me fui ayer. Sentí que había sido demasiado grosera con unnie. Ella siempre se ha portado bien conmigo y no merecía esa mala atención y estuve tentada a regresar a disculparme pero no encontré una excusa coherente que dar… también por haberte dejado la responsabilidad de responder el interrogatorio solo… y… por no haber cumplido con mi objetivo…

\- Qué objetivo?

\- El de, quitar tu tristeza…

\- Bueno, aún me debes esos hotcakes. Yo los preparé pero sabes? los míos no tienen el mismo efecto que los tuyos –dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa –y en fin… sabía que te ibas a sentir así y que ahora tú necesitarías una dotación especial, así que toma! –dijo extendiendo su mano y entregándome una bolsa de almuerzo

\- pero sunbae…

\- yo hice los del almuerzo y tú prepararás los de la cena, de acuerdo?

No pude evitar volver a pensar como pensaba de él cada vez que tenía un gesto así de bello para conmigo.

\- Eres un sol sunbae!… de acuerdo, yo prepararé los de la cena…

Y así, disfrutamos de un desayuno delicioso y nos dispusimos a comenzar el día.

 **Seo Hyun POV**

Fue realmente triste enterarme que el tiempo que yo imaginaba había sido un tiempo feliz para Ji Hoo no lo había sido del todo en realidad. Me contó sobre muchas cosas que había pasado junto a Jan Di, algunas difíciles, otras muy agradables pero era triste ver que todos esos buenos recuerdos que albergaba eran opacados por el dolor de saber que eso se terminaría pronto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que no estaba equivocada en una cosa, yo había visto en Jan Di una mirada especial cuando veía a Ji Hoo… una mirada aún más intensa que la que tenía cuando la conocí y si yo estaba en lo cierto significaba que Ji Hoo no tenía por qué seguir padeciendo angustia, así que decidí buscarla y hablar con ella para salir de dudas pero como no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla tuve que recurrir a Ji Hoo para poder ubicarla. No pude decirle los motivos reales por los cuales la buscaba así que inventé que era para que pudiéramos ir de compras, una excusa creíble cuando se trataba de mí.

\- No creo que esa sea una buena idea Seo Hyun, a ella no le gustan mucho esas cosas…

\- Qué tonterías!… Vamos Ji Hoo, a qué chica no le gusta ir de compras?

\- Bueno, te recuerdo que Jan Di no es como cualquier chica… ella es única… pero tú ganas, sólo no digas que no te lo advertí…

Esa llamada y esa respuesta en particular hicieron que mi determinación fuera mayor así que una vez que tuve su ubicación llegué a la universidad una hora después con el firme propósito de encontrar a Jan Di.

Cuando la ubiqué pude ver que se encontraba caminando por un pasillo con rumbo a la salida acompañada de Ji Hoo. Al verlos no pude evitar pensar que era una de las imágenes que siempre había querido ver de ellos, y es que era como si en medio de todo y de todos se encontraran ellos envueltos en una burbuja propia. Odié tener que interrumpir ese momento pero debía hacerlo por Ji Hoo.

\- Hola Ji Hoo… Hola Jan Di…

\- Ho-hola unnie!

\- Woww! Si no los veo en realidad no lo hubiera creído!… que bien se ven ambos con su bata de doctor!… de verdad Ji Hoo, ayer que me contaste traté de imaginarlos pero verlos es muy diferente!

\- Gracias!… pero, qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ji Hoo, creo que evitando levantar sospechas

\- Oh! en realidad vine a buscar a Jan Di…

\- A mí unnie?

\- Si! A ti… verás, la verdad es que desde que llegué a Corea he querido ir de compras pero no había tenido tiempo y hoy lo tuve pero no quería ir sola, así que vine a pedirte si puedes acompañarme… puedes verdad?

\- Yo… bueno, es que… yo… tengo algo de trabajo en la Fundación, no es así sunbae?

\- Ji Hoo, es muy necesaria la presencia de Jan Di el día de hoy?

\- Bueno, como dijo Jan Di, tenemos trabajo… pero no es nada que requiera hacerse hoy forzosamente, así que, si tú quieres Jan Di, puedes acompañar a noona y más tarde me dices donde recogerte…

Ese comentario casi sonó normal pero no pude dejar de notar que se refirió a mí utilizando un término que hacía años había dejado de utilizar y eso realmente me sorprendió. Lo dejé pasar ya que estaba enfocada en poder convencer a Jan Di de que me acompañara.

\- no hay problema por eso Ji Hoo, yo puedo llevarla a su casa…

\- bueno unnie, es que mi sunbae y yo tenemos algo que hacer más tarde…

\- está bien, ustedes ganan, pero entonces vamos, acompáñame…

Antes de poder irnos Ji Hoo llamó a Jan Di a parte un momento. Hablaron de algo en lo que ella no se veía muy de acuerdo y después volvieron a donde me encontraba yo.

\- Bien, vallan con cuidado y diviértanse –dijo en tono divertido

Una vez en el auto, le pedí a Jan Di que se pusiera cómoda.

\- Unnie, yo… quisiera disculparme contigo. Siento que he sido demasiado grosera y lo siento de verdad…

\- Grosera?… No lo creo así… más bien te he visto cohibida y entiendo que te sientas así ya que no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos bien… siempre han sido pequeños momentos los que hemos compartido, pero creo que eso se puede arreglar…

\- y cómo unnie?

\- pasando más tiempo juntas, conversando con sinceridad… Jan Di, quisiera que me vieras como una amiga. No como la amiga de tu sunbae o como una ex-modelo a la que admirabas… crees que podamos ser amigas?


	51. Cap 51 - Confidencias (parte 2)

**Capítulo 51 – CONFIDENCIAS (parte 2)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Las clases habían transcurrido tranquilamente y al término de éstas me encontré con mi sunbae como habíamos acordado para ir un rato a la Fundación y después pasar a la clínica a ayudar, pero camino a la salida nos encontramos con Seo Hyun unnie. Al verla tuve la misma sensación que la noche anterior, la cual traté de ignorar. Pensé que había ido a buscar a mi sunbae y estaba comenzando a formular una excusa para no acompañarlos a donde quiera que planearan ir pero oír que en realidad a quien iba a buscar era a mí me tomó desprevenida. Cuando dijo que el plan era ir de compras supe que definitivamente esa era una idea que debía rechazar y quise utilizar la conexión que casi siempre lograba tener con mi sunbae para zafarme de esa tarea pero extrañamente esa conexión no funcionó.

Antes de irnos, mi sunbae me llamó aparte y antes de que pudiera decirme algo, comencé a rogarle

\- Por favor sunbae, ayúdame!... tú sabes que esa no es una de mis actividades favoritas. Además, ya teníamos planes… y aparte, ir, yo sola con unnie es…

\- Jan Di, tranquila!… respira y escúchame. Sé bien lo incómodo que es estar cerca de alguien a quien no conoces bien, pero noona es buena contigo, o ya lo olvidaste?

\- No! No lo olvido sunbae, pero…

\- Ella no pide este tipo de favores a menudo, así que el que hoy lo esté haciendo deja ver que lo que quiere es pasar tiempo contigo… Además, apenas esta mañana dijiste que querías disculparte con ella, no es cierto?

\- Es cierto… pero sunbae, el trabajo…

\- Sabes bien que todo en la Fundación va marchando bien y no es tan necesario que vallamos… y en la clínica, el abuelo tiene quién le ayude, si nosotros vamos ahí es para asegurarnos de que él esté tomando las cosas con calma…

Las excusas se me terminaron. A decir verdad tenía otra razón que dar pero no quería decírsela ya que sabía cuál sería su respuesta y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

\- puedo ver que hay algo más que te preocupa… dime, qué es?

\- sunbae, no es nad-… –pude ver descontento en sus ojos y me disculpé rápidamente –lo siento… es… ah! Bueno, supongo que sólo debo acompañarla, no es como si tuviera q comprar algo verdad?… es que, no me gustaría que quiera comprarme cosas… sabes lo incómoda que me siento con eso…

\- bueno, si ese es el problema –dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su billetera

\- Ah! –exclamé en tono de molestia y derrota –ves? Por eso no quería decirte… sunbae, es lo mismo!

\- No es lo mismo… Jan Di, por favor, esto no es lo mismo… aun te sientes incómoda conmigo? Pensé que éramos mejores…

\- mejores amigos, claro que lo somos sunbae, pero esto es…

\- No lo tomes como un regalo entonces, tómalo como un préstamo… puedes aceptar un préstamo de mí… es hora de irte… trata de disfrutarlo y llámame si me necesitas, de acuerdo?

Decidí dejar de refunfuñar, pero tan pronto dijo eso último saqué mi teléfono y comencé a marcar…

\- Qué haces?

\- Bueno, te necesito…

\- Jajaja… aaah! Jan Di, eres única!

Me alegró ver su risa divertida ante mi ocurrencia. Me despedí algo desganada y acompañé a unnie a su auto.

Tan pronto el auto arrancó comencé a disculparme. Unnie dijo entenderme y me pidió que fuéramos amigas. No tenía objeción a su petición, a decir verdad me sentía honrada pero no pude evitar sentirme por un momento como que eso ya lo había vivido y cuando hice memoria, Jae Kyung unnie vino a mi mente.

\- Bueno, me parece algo imposible dejar de verte como la modelo a la que más he admirado unnie…

\- Gracias por esa admiración, pero ya no soy modelo Jan Di… Ji Hoo me contó que supo eso casi enseguida que te conoció pero nunca me explicó cómo se enteró… me cuentas?

Al instante, el recuerdo de mi sunbae abrazando aquél panorámico y la conversación que tuvimos después vinieron a mi mente.

\- Bueno, para ese entonces aún no éramos amigos… lo encontré una noche en una calle admirando un panorámico en el que aparecías y para tener tema de conversación le dije todo lo que sabía de ti y que algún día quería llegar a ser como tú… sólo que no sabía que él te conocía más que yo… me enteré algunos días después…

\- Como ha sido?… me refiero a… cómo ha sido su vida después de que me fui? Lo dañé tanto como lo sentí?

\- Ah, Unnie…

\- Por favor, sé sincera…

\- Bueno, fue un golpe muy duro para él, pero con ayuda de sus amigos salió adelante…

\- Yo creo que tú tuviste mucho que ver en ese proceso no?

\- Yo… me gustaría decir que sí unnie, pero creo que lo he lastimado más de lo que he querido…

\- Yo lo veo bien, lo veo feliz cuando está contigo, así que no creo que sea como dices…

\- Hemos pasado de todo, y claro que ha habido muchos momentos felices, pero lamento que no todo ha sido felicidad… lo siento unnie, te fallé!

\- A mí?

\- Sí… no he olvidado la promesa que te hice, pero siento que no he podido cumplirla… por eso, una parte de mí siente que es bueno q regresaras, así tu podrás seguir poniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro si las cosas no salen como…

Guardé silencio. Supe que estaba comenzando a hablar de más.

\- Jan Di, contrario a lo que dices yo pienso que has hecho un excelente trabajo… veo cómo ha cambiado y sé que todo ese cambio se ha debido a ti, a tu cercanía… le has dado más felicidad en estos 5 años que la que yo pude darle en 15… me contó que gracias a ti ya no se encuentra solo… anoche pude conocer a su abuelo y veo que él también te tiene un muy alta estima! Si ese no es un logro enorme entonces no sé qué podría ser… veo que también dio un giro a su vida en cuanto a las elecciones para el futuro y eso no creo que nadie más hubiera podido hacerlo…

No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar.

\- Pero no es feliz… él es bueno disimulando, pero yo lo sé, lo siento cuando lo veo… lo he hecho infeliz y eso no me lo perdono…

\- Él es feliz… es feliz cuando te tiene a su lado…

 **Seo Hyun POV**

Ver a Jan Di llorando me confirmó lo que había venido pensando. Ella aún lo amaba. Sentí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Debía ver la manera de ayudarlos, así que le pedí que me contara todo.

Comenzó a contarme acerca de su relación con Jun Pyo, de cómo comenzó, de todos los problemas que se avecinaron cuando su madre se enteró.

Me contó de cómo se sentía mientras sabía que Ji Hoo la amaba pero ella no sentía lo mismo y lo rechazó.

\- Si tan solo hubiera correspondido en ese entonces… si yo…

\- A ver Jan Di… muchas veces los sentimientos de dos personas batallan para sincronizarse y eso no quiere decir que es un error… a veces simplemente no es el tiempo… pero el tiempo tarde o temprano llega… y a ustedes ya les llegó, o dime, no es así? Acaso no amas a Ji Hoo en este momento? Porque es evidente que él te ama a ti…

\- Si… si unnie… yo lo… yo lo amo!… pero no es posible… ahora no es posible…

\- Por qué no?

Entonces me dijo todo lo referente a su relación con Jun Pyo, del acuerdo que hicieron y que se sentía obligada a honrar sus promesas.

\- Pero entonces qué harás?… seguirás adelante con eso?… piénsalo bien, si sigues adelante con ese plan entonces ya no sólo será infeliz una persona sino tres y entonces será para siempre, porque créeme, Ji Hoo no dejará que ese sentimiento se valla, no cuando te ama como te ama… y si tú sientes lo mismo, que veo que es así, entonces serás infeliz por estar al lado de Jun Pyo sólo por compromiso y él, tarde o temprano sentirá esa falta de amor…

\- Yo lo sé!… Lo sé unnie y por eso no pienso llegar tan lejos, pero no puedo terminar con él antes…

\- Entonces?, cuál es el plan?

\- Tal vez suena descabellado, pero pienso esperar a que venga y hablar con él… decirle lo que ha pasado, pedirle perdón y terminar, y entonces, cuando todo esté terminado con él, hablar con mi sunbae y buscar recobrar el tiempo…

\- Pero no se te hace cruel?

\- Si, es cruel, lo sé, es cruel para los tres… es cruel para nosotros ahora y será cruel para él después, pero no hay otra alternativa unnie…

\- Si hay otra Jan Di…

\- No, no puedo considerarla…

\- Dime por qué?

\- Porque siempre he pensado que una persona puede no tener ni donde caerse muerto pero algo que debe poseer y cuidar hasta con su vida es su honor y su palabra. La palabra de una persona debe valer mucho… y no sólo es mi palabra la que está en juego, la palabra de mi sunbae también… él también hizo promesas y quiero ayudarlo a cumplirlas, así me cueste todo este dolor…

\- Bien, entiendo esa parte, pero entonces, por qué no le evitas ese dolor a él?… si te duele su sufrimiento, por qué no le dices tu plan?

\- Porque si se lo digo él perderá su integridad. Sé que él sigue cumpliendo su palabra porque piensa que yo sigo viéndolo como mi amigo, como familia, pero si yo le hago saber que mis sentimientos cambiaron entonces no le importará ganarse enemigos y yo no quiero eso para él…

\- Aun así, debe haber alguna forma de evitar que él sufra tanto en el proceso… o, no crees que al final él pueda odiarte por hacerlo sufrir sin tanta necesidad?

\- Créeme unnie, ese es mi temor cada día, por eso a diario busco ese elemento, esa forma de hacer que él no sufra más, pero no lo he encontrado… si piensas en alguna manera, por favor dímela para ponerla en acción…

Por más disparatado que pareciera todo, en el fondo sabía que lo que Jan Di decía tenía sentido. Definitivamente ellos tendrían que sacrificar algo para poder estar juntos, pero no estaba segura de qué sacrificio sería mayor para Ji Hoo, si padecer la angustia de perder a Jan Di hasta que ella lograra aclarar todo o perder a sus amigos de toda la vida por ganar el derecho de amar y ser correspondido.

Decidí que definitivamente pondría manos a la obra. Aún no sabía como pero debía ayudar a que ese par fuera feliz, aunque por lo pronto lo que debía hacer era sacar a Jan Di de ese estado de dolor y frustración.

\- Bueno Jan Di, quiero agradecerte por confiar en mí… sé que debió ser difícil abrirte considerando que no me conoces bien, pero créeme que no voy a hacer mal uso de lo que ahora sé, al contrario, imagino que no habías podido decírselo a nadie –asintió –entonces, cuando necesites hablar al respecto, cuenta conmigo…

\- Muchas gracias unnie… gracias por escucharme… la verdad me hacía falta decírselo a alguien, sentía que el secreto me ahogaba…

\- Ahora, no te preocupes más, todo saldrá bien… vamos a encontrar una solución a todo esto… y digo vamos porque estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea para que mi querido Ji Hoo sea feliz… él lo merece…

\- Más que nadie en este mundo unnie…

\- y tú también… por lo pronto, debemos dejar esa tristeza a un lado, y yo conozco un remedio infalible para ello…


	52. Cap 52 - Una tarde singular

**Capítulo 52 – UNA TARDE SINGULAR**

 **Jan Di POV**

Haber hablado con Seo Hyun unnie fue realmente liberador. Al principio sentí que no debía hacerlo, pero al pensarlo un momento sabía que nadie me entendería mejor que ella. Estaba muy agradecida porque pude ver su sincera preocupación por mi sunbae, lo que me hacía comprender hasta qué grado lo quería.

Cuando terminé de hablar y después de expresarme su apoyo, me dijo que tenía un remedio infalible para la tristeza.

\- hotcakes!… -dije pensando que le adivinaba el pensamiento

\- Hotcakes? –sonrió divertida –no, claro que no!… pero ahora que los mencionas entiendo!… No, mi remedio infalible para la tristeza es ir de compras…

\- Oh, eso… unnie… yo… creo que debo ser totalmente sincera contigo… a mí no me gusta mucho ir de compras…

\- Y eso por qué?… mmm… entonces no acompañas a Ji Hoo cuando tiene ganas de hacerlo?

\- no, bueno, es que esa no es una actividad que acostumbremos hacer… a decir verdad a ninguno de los dos nos llama la atención…

\- De qué hablas Jan Di!… ir de compras es algo que los F4 y yo siempre hemos disfrutado, no lo sabías?

\- Qué? –de pronto me puse a analizar y era verdad, lo había notado en Jun Pyo cuando me arrastraba a algún centro comercial, en Yi Jung sunbae cuando tenía detalles para con Ga Eul e incluso en Woo Bin sunbae, ya que durante los últimos años había visto que dedicaba tiempo para llevar a Ga Eul y más recientemente a Min Ah de compras regularmente, pero mi sunbae nunca lo hacía

\- De verdad no lo sabías Jan Di? –preguntó de nuevo unnie sorprendida

\- Bueno, es que mi sunbae nunca…

\- Bueno, el es así… tal vez ha sido para no obligarte a hacer algo que no disfrutas, pero hoy te voy a enseñar a hacerlo para que después puedas acompañarlo y puedan disfrutarlo juntos… por el dinero no quiero que te preocupes…

\- a decir verdad, mi sunbae me prestó una de sus tarjetas…

\- perfecto!… entonces voy enseñarte cómo usarla…

\- pero…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Después del descargue emocional que tuve con Seo Hyun la noche anterior me sentí mejor. Entendí que pasara lo que pasara en el futuro todo estaría bien, así que decidí tratar de dejar de atormentarme antes de tiempo y realmente disfrutar de los días que me quedaran con Jan Di.

Al despertar y pensar en Jan Di supe que de seguro no se encontraba del todo bien ya que no era característico de ella huir de la forma en que lo hizo la noche anterior, así que decidí llegar más temprano de lo normal y esperarla en nuestro sitio favorito para confortarla. No me equivoqué. Después de hablar y desayunar juntos, cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, no sin antes acordar vernos a la salida para irnos juntos a realizar el resto de nuestras actividades habituales.

A media mañana recibí una llamada de Seo Hyun preguntándome donde podía encontrar a Jan Di y me contó que tenía un plan para pasar tiempo con ella. Traté de persuadirla ya que supe que el plan que había elaborado no le gustaría a Jan Di, además el saber que era un plan sólo para ellas me hizo sentir de cierta forma molesto por ser excluido pero sabía que ella no tenía malas intenciones en su plan.

Fue gracioso ver la reacción de Jan Di ante la invitación y me sentí un poco mal por no haber librado a Jan Di de esa tarea y más cuando me lo pedía con desesperación pero sentí que de alguna forma ella necesitaba pasar tiempo libre y que mejor con alguien a quien yo sabía que ella en el fondo seguía admirando e incluso pensé en que sería beneficioso para ella pasar tiempo con alguien de mundo que pudiera instruirla de cierta forma para su futuro ya que, aunque Jan Di había aprendido mucho del abuelo y de mí, la verdad era que no la presionábamos lo suficiente debido a que a nosotros nos gustaba ella tal cual era de auténtica, pero en un futuro, con Jun Pyo las cosas no serían así de fáciles para ella, así qué, quién mejor que Seo Hyun para enseñarle eso que a nosotros nos había faltado?

Como realmente no había mucho que hacer en la oficina, decidí pasar a ver a Bin para darle la noticia de la llegada de Seo Hyun y ponerme de acuerdo para organizarle alguna bienvenida especial el fin de semana.

\- Oh my brother! Tienes que contármelo todo… volvió para quedarse?… cómo fue para ti el volver a verla?… y al verla, sentiste lo que sentías antes?

\- Por favor Bin! Ha pasado demasiado desde que tenía esos sentimientos, por tanto, claro que las cosas cambiaron… yo no…

\- Demonios hermano! Cuándo vas a entender que tienes que ver hacia otro lado?… Ah!… En serio! Tienes que darle vuelta a esa página ya!

Sabía a lo que se refería. Bin nunca me había confrontado acerca de mis sentimientos directamente pero eso no significaba que no se diera cuenta, sólo creo que no lo hacía para evitar la incomodidad

\- Bin…

\- Escucha… lo siento si?… Sé que no debo meterme en tu vida, pero hermano, tempo por tu bienestar… Ji Hoo, sabes que el tiempo de tener a Jan Di cerca se agota y… sólo… ah!… No quisiera verte sufrir!

\- Lo sé hermano… te lo agradezco!

Después de un largo rato en silencio, nos dispusimos a trabajar en el asunto que me había llevado ahí, así que planeamos una cena de bienvenida, sólo de los F4, para darle la bienvenida formalmente a Seo Hyun y presentarle al resto de nosotros.

 **Jan Di POV**

La tarde con unnie transcurrió de manera tranquila. No era una compradora compulsiva como yo imaginé, contrario a eso, le gustaba analizar todo. Aprendí de ella muchas cosas en una sola tarde aunque aún no me sentía lista como para volver a un sitio como los que visitamos yo sola. Me enseñó algunas reglas de la moda como qué tipo de colores elegir por mi tono de piel, cómo combinar las prendas, que estilo de ropa era el más adecuado para mí, tips de maquillaje dependiendo de la ocasión, en fin, sabía que no sería suficiente pero por primera vez me sentí cómoda haciendo esa actividad.

Compré varias cosas pero fui cautelosa ya que no quería excederme. Sabía que a mi sunbae no le importaría pero no quería abusar, además no era como si estuviera aceptando un regalo, había decidido que le pagaría todo lo que estaba gastando, hasta el último centavo. Pensaba en ello y pareció como que unnie me estaba leyera la mente porque refutó mi línea de pensamiento sin que yo hablara.

\- Jan Di, de una vez te digo que no importa cuánto insistas, Ji Hoo no te dejará que le pagues lo que estás comprando, así que deberías dejar de limitarte…

\- Bueno unnie, yo sé que él actuará así pero no quiero abusar aun así… además… estaba pensando en que si voy a comenzar a acompañarlo a comprar debo aprender a limitarme para también limitarlo…

\- Ahora veo que Ji Hoo no se equivoca en algo…

\- En qué unnie?

\- En que eres única Jan Di… eres única!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Cuando terminé la planeación del fin de semana con Bin me dirigí a la clínica para ver cómo iba el abuelo. Me alegró ver que las cosas estaban realmente tranquilas. El abuelo tenía un paciente y sólo había un paciente más en la sala de espera así que lo atendí para poder terminar temprano. Cuando la consulta terminó fui al cubículo del abuelo para ver si estaba listo para retirarnos.

\- hola hijo!… y Jan Di?… mmm, no me digas que ustedes pelearon de nuevo?

\- Claro que no abuelo!… todo está bien, es sólo que ella tenía unas cosas que hacer antes así que vine para ayudarte y que vallamos a casa temprano…

\- …y… hoy tendremos visitas de nuevo?

Sabía que el tiempo de ser interrogado había llegado así que sin tratar de huir, me acomodé en la silla frente a él para responder todas sus preguntas.

\- No abuelo, hoy sólo estaremos los de casa… tan pronto como te deje iré a buscar a Jan Di ya que dijo que hoy cenaría con nosotros…

\- Ah, me parece bien!… y la chica de anoche, cuándo volverá a visitarnos? Se veía agradable…

\- Seo Hyun… si, ella es muy agradable… pronto la invitaré si quieres…

\- Dijiste que es tu amiga desde hace años, pero, por qué no la conocía?

\- Bueno porque ella ha estado viviendo en el extranjero… ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia… era la compañera de juegos de los F4 y cuando estaba en Corea siempre andábamos juntos, pero se fue a Francia a estudiar y hacía años que no la veía… se fue poco después de que Jan Di llegara a nuestras vidas…

\- Y ella y tú…?

\- Ella y yo… como dije, era mi mejor amiga, fue quien me ayudó a salir del mundo en que quedé atrapado cuando me quedé solo… –hice una pausa, ya que no me gustaba hablar con mi abuelo de ese periodo para no hacerlo sentir culpable de ese sufrimiento –así que gracias a eso me enamoré de ella… ella fue mi primer amor…

\- y ahora que volvió tú… tú intentarás conquistarla?

\- ella fue mi primer amor abuelo y algún tiempo pensé que sería el único, pero después comprendí que me enamoré de ella porque la idealicé, por gratitud y por comodidad, pero cuando Jan Di llegó a mi vida me dí cuenta que el amor es muy diferente a lo que sentí por Seo Hyun… el amor es mucho más que cariño y gratitud…

Cuando terminé de decir eso el abuelo suspiró, pregunté qué sucedía y dijo que se sentía contrariado.

\- Hijo, yo sé que este último tiempo ha sido difícil para ti por las decisiones que Jan Di debe tomar respecto a su futuro así que no he podido evitar sentirme preocupado por lo que sucederá contigo cuando ella se valla… No he querido intervenir pero sé que sabes que mi deseo sería que Jan Di y tú al final, pudieran estar juntos… esa niña vale oro y ella es a quien yo veo que es la ideal para ti, pero sé que eso no depende de ti ni de mí, sino de ella… por otro lado, tanto cuando regresaste de tu viaje por Japón con amiga nueva como anoche que conocí a esta otra jovencita sentí algo de tristeza al pensar que estabas comenzando a rendirte con Jan Di, pero después de todo también pienso que deberías ver otras opciones ya que tienes derecho a buscar tu felicidad… no sé hijo, son tantas cosas…

\- Lo sé abuelo, lo sé… también tengo miedo del futuro sin Jan Di, y si te soy sincero, a veces quisiera que no pase el tiempo pero sé que es algo inevitable… aun así, sé que en algún momento deberé superarlo y si, voltear a ver otras opciones pero aún no… pero no quiero que te preocupes abuelo, sé que pase lo que pase al final todo estará bien…

 **Jan Di POV**

Antes de que nuestra tarde de chicas terminara unnie insistió en que fuéramos a su casa. Me sentí algo extraña ante su petición pero accedí. Una vez ahí me dio una caja y me pidió que me probara lo que contenía. No entendí el propósito pero aun así hice lo que pedía. Cuando salí de su probador me dijo que ese era un regalo de su parte.

\- pero unnie…

\- no quiero que me discutas nada Jan Di… esto es un regalo. Me gustó este atuendo para ti desde el momento en que lo vi y me gustaría que lo uses ahora que verás a Ji Hoo… este es un estilo que sé que al él le gusta y podría apostar a que jamás te ha visto así… quiero que al verte el sienta que esto fue comprado pensando en él

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojarme. Me sentía extraña. Nunca antes me había vestido para darle gusto a alguien pero me gustaba esa sensación que tenía y más aún al pensar que así le gustaría más al chico de quien estaba enamorada.

Después de eso llamé a mi sunbae y le pedí recogerme en casa de unnie. Cuando llegó y salí puso una expresión que ya le había visto antes. No logré recordar al instante cuando había sido pero más tarde al pensar en ello recordé que había sido la noche del evento que planeamos para la Fundación, usando el atuendo que él preparó, por lo que ahora sabría cómo identificar si algo que yo usara le gustaba.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Tan pronto dejé al abuelo en la casa mi teléfono sonó. Fui a recoger a Jan Di a casa de Seo Hyun y al verla nuevamente quedé sin palabras. Se veía tan bonita que tuve que me paralizó y tuve que hacer uso de un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder desviar la mirada. Nos despedimos de Seo Hyun y nos dirigimos a casa. Era una lástima que ya teníamos un plan preestablecido ya que habría deseado salir a pasear con ella en ese mismo instante. De camino a casa platicó sus novedades y yo le conté acerca del plan que hice con Bin para el fin de semana.

Al llegar a casa el abuelo elogió su atuendo. Ella se sonrojó y agradeció por los halagos recibidos y fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. Después de un momento fui a ayudarla. Más tarde disfrutamos de una deliciosa cena y no pudieron faltar los hotcakes que Jan Di había prometido.


	53. Cap 53 - Preocupación (parte 1)

**Capítulo 53 – PREOCUPACION (parte 1)**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Desde la visita de Ji Hoo a mi oficina el día anterior no había podido dejar se sentirme molesto y preocupado. Traté de disimularlo mientras hablaba con las chicas del plan que él y yo habíamos elaborado para la bienvenida a Seo Hyun, pero ambas lo notaron y comenzaron a preguntar al respecto.

\- Por favor Bin, sé que algo te está preocupando… cuéntanos!

\- Si sunbae, lo que sea que está molestándote debe tener solución y si podemos ayudar a encontrarla qué mejor…

\- Es que no es algo en lo que podamos intervenir, eso es lo que me molesta…

\- Intervenir? Entonces no es algo que tenga que ver contigo directamente? –preguntó Min Ah un tanto desconcertada

\- No, pero…

\- Es algo referente a alguno de nosotros entonces? –quiso analizar Ga Eul

Sabía que no me estaba dando a entender y que estaba comenzando a confundirlas así que decidí que debía contarles mi preocupación, después de todo, ellas formaban parte de la familia y era cierto, tal vez ellas podrían ayudarme a encontrar la solución al asunto.

\- Es Ji Hoo… es Jan Di… son ambos!

\- Qué hay con ellos? les pasó algo?

\- Bueno, para nosotros los F4 en el pasado, hablar de Seo Hyun era automáticamente comenzar a hablar de Ji Hoo… no sé si tú conoces algo la historia Ga Eul?

\- Un poco, por Jan Di cuando los conoció… creo que ellos tenían una relación o algo así…

\- Bueno, Ji Hoo lo intentó… Seo Hyun y nosotros siempre nos vimos como hermanos, pero Ji Hoo desde muy pequeño se enamoró de ella… después sus caminos se separaron, ella se fue a Francia y él, pues ustedes saben, él ha estado aquí, con nosotros… después pasó el enredo con Jan Di y luego nos dimos cuenta que Ji Hoo se había vuelto a enamorar de una chica que jamás podría corresponderle…

\- Entónces Ji Hoo-ssi está enamorado de Jan Di después de todo! –Exclamó Min Ah –yo lo noté pero Ga Eul me dijo que solo eran amigos!

\- Es que sólo son eso… Jan Di tiene una relación con Jun Pyo y lo sigue esperando –comentó Ga Eul

\- Bueno, en fin, el detalle es que cuando Ji Hoo mencionó que Seo Hyun estaba de vuelta no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez la solución al rompecabezas al fin había regresado, y es que, ilusamente pensé que él al volver a verla recordaría ese sentimiento que tuvo durante 15 años por ella y se dejaría de atormentar con Jan Di…

\- pero no fue así… –concluyó Ga Eul en tono analítico

\- No, no fue así… Ji Hoo no dice nada al respecto pero yo sé que ha padecido por Jan Di todos estos años y ahora que el retorno de Jun Pyo está cerca debe estar sufriendo aún más, y entonces es que por más que lo pienso no puedo entender… por qué no busca otras opciones o trata de distraerse con alguien más?… Por qué sigue aferrándose a alguien que no lo va a corresponder?… porqué Jan Di si es que lo quiere tanto no hace algo al respecto?

\- Sunbae, Jan Di es un tanto densa cuando se trata de identificar sentimientos hacia su persona –quiso defender Ga Eul

\- Pues debe estar ciega cuando no se da cuenta de algo tan evidente, o dime, acaso sólo Min Ah y yo lo notamos?

\- Supongamos que ella si se haya dado cuenta, qué podría hacer al respecto Bin? –preguntó Min Ah

\- No lo sé… hablar con él, alejarse poco a poco para que no sienta su partida de golpe…

\- Su partida? –preguntaron ambas

\- El plan de Jun Pyo es venir a casarse y regresar a hacer su vida en América…

\- Qué?… pero, Jan Di no ha dicho nada de que va a irse –replicó Ga Eul

\- Es porque no ha querido hablar de ese tema con él… Jun Pyo me lo contó, pero si lo piensan es algo lógico… él tiene sus negocios allá, el estar allá ha hecho que el Grupo SHINWHA crezca y sea reconocido a nivel mundial así que si él regresara eso dañaría sus negocios y habrían sido 4 años perdidos. Contrario a eso, Jan Di no tiene nada que perder… allá hay buenas escuelas para terminar su carrera y excelentes hospitales, por lo que ese sería el siguiente paso después de que se casen…

 **Ga Eul POV**

Las palabras de Woo Bin sunbae me pusieron a pensar y a analizar a mi amiga. Era verdad lo que yo había dicho acerca de que ella no solía darse cuenta de lo que los demás sentían por ella pero no estaba para nada convencida de que eso aplicara cuando se trataba de Ji Hoo sunbae, después de todo, él había sido muy claro con ella en el pasado e incluso llegó a proponerle matrimonio, pero también era verdad que ellos aclararon todo cuando Jun Pyo se fue y después de eso Jan Di aceptó vivir con él y su abuelo y desde entonces no era raro verlos casi siempre juntos, aunque, pensándolo mejor, yo había logrado ver un cierto cambio en el comportamiento de Jan Di últimamente ya que no me contaba todo lo que le pasaba como antes pero pensé que se debía a que ellos se habían convertido en mejores amigos y ahora tenía alguien más a quien contarle sus cosas, aunado a que por la saturación de sus actividades y las mías ya casi no concordábamos en tiempo libres hasta que el fin de semana llegaba y nos juntábamos con los demás.

Para tranquilizar a Woo Bin sunbae y de paso salir de mis dudas decidí indagar un poco más, así que le dije a mi sunbae que yo trataría de averiguar algo por mi cuenta y le pedí su teléfono para llamarla pero no la localicé por lo que llamé al teléfono de Ji Hoo sunbae y afortunadamente se encontraba con él, así que le pedí vernos más tarde en mi casa con la excusa de que la extrañaba. Me sentía mal ya que normalmente no solía ser así, pero ver la preocupación de mi sunbae por nuestros amigos hizo que me preocupara también y es que sabía que él tenía razón, que no era justo que Ji Hoo sunbae tuviera que sufrir antes y también después, así que pensé en que si al hablar con Jan Di ella no mostraba que estuviera enterada de esa situación, debía ser directa y decirle lo que nos preocupaba para que pudiera hacer algo por el bien de Ji Hoo sunbae.

Jan Di llegó a mi casa, le pedí que entrara y comenzamos a platicar un poco acerca de nuestras actividades cotidianas. Después comencé a preguntarle si ya tenía algún atuendo para la cena de bienvenida que los chicos habían planeado, ya que Woo Bin sunbae nos había dicho Min Ah y a mí que nos llevaría de compras para que escogiéramos algo adecuado para la ocasión, ya que aunque sería algo privado, sólo con nosotros y Seo Hyun, ella siempre vestía formal y querían que se sintiera cómoda, así que le comenté para saber si quería acompañarnos.

\- A decir verdad, hace un par de días fui de compras con Seo Hyun unnie, y sin saber, ya tengo lo necesario…

\- Oh, en verdad!?… y cómo es ella Jan Di?… Cómo debemos comportarnos Min Ah y yo delante de ella?

\- Qué?… no necesitarán comportarse diferente, unnie es muy amable… es como nuestros amigos… tal vez su presencia impone pero es sencilla y amigable, no deben preocuparse por eso…

\- Oye Jan Di, y cuál fue la reacción de Ji Hoo sunbae al verla?… apuesto a que se alegró demasiado, cierto?

\- Pues claro! Ella es su mejor amiga de la infancia y después de tantos años de no verla la extrañaba, así que por supuesto que se alegró mucho de verla…

\- Y… no te ha dicho si retomarán las cosas donde las dejaron?… bueno, ya sabes… tal vez sería una buena idea, ya que Ji Hoo sunbae siempre ha sido algo solitario, por ahora no se puede decir que solitario total debido a ti, pero, pensando en un futuro ya no tan lejano, cuando Jun Pyo regrese y ustedes concreten sus planes, él… bueno, él necesitará compañía y qué mejor que sea Seo Hyun, pues hace un tiempo él…

\- Eso no podría ser –respondió sobresaltándose un poco

\- Por qué? Sería bueno para él, no te parece?

 **Jan Di POV**

Escuchar la línea de pensamiento de Ga Eul de cierta manera comenzó a enfadarme y es que, aunque yo estaba segura de que ahí no había nada que revivir debido a que ahora conocía los sentimientos tanto de unnie como de mi sunbae no podía dejar de sentir cierta molestia ante tal insinuación, pero de pronto caí en cuenta de que no podía mostrar mi enojo ya que no podría encontrar una salida tangente y no quería que Ga Eul se enterara de mis sentimientos actuales.

Creo que permanecí callada más tiempo del que debía porque entonces comenzó a decir algo que me hizo palidecer más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Jan Di, no quería ser directa pero creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para hablar las cosas como las pensamos, así que creo que debo decirte algo que tal vez te incomode pero prefiero hacerlo así por el cariño que les tengo tanto a ti como a Ji Hoo sunbae… Todos sabemos lo que él siente por ti y por eso estamos preocupados por su futuro… Sabemos que lo quieres pero por lo mismo, creemos que deberías hacer algo para evitarle un mayor sufrimiento…

\- Hacer algo?… algo de qué?

\- Jan Di, no lo sé… no sé qué deberías hacer pero si sé que algo debería cambiar… tu cercanía ahora le hace bien pero cuando tengas que irte de su lado eso lo matará, no has pensado en ello? No has pensado en qué pasará con él cuando te vayas a América con Jun Pyo y se quede ahora sí totalmente solo?

Me sentí entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado quería decirle que en realidad si lo había pensado pero que nada de eso pasaría, que me había enamorado de él y que jamás me iría de su lado, pero tenía miedo, ya que había mencionado las palabras "sabemos" y "estamos" lo que quería decir que al darle esa respuesta eso desencadenaría un problema mayúsculo. Estaba pensando cómo responder cuando mi teléfono sonó y agradecí en mis adentros. Contesté y era mi sunbae que me avisaba que ya había llegado por mí, así que me despedí de Ga Eul apresuradamente y salí agradeciendo al cielo por haberme puesto la salida en el momento justo.

Antes de salir, Ga Eul me insistió que pensara bien lo que me había dicho y sólo pude asentir.

\- Jan Di, estás bien? –preguntó mi sunbae mientras me extendía el casco

\- Ammm… no del todo… pero, por qué lo preguntas sunbae?

\- Bueno, por varias razones… una, porque te vez pálida y otra porque sentí que me necesitabas y por eso vine a buscarte antes, sé que me dijiste que me llamarías pero sentí que debía llegar rápido… me equivoqué?

\- No sunbae, no te equivocaste…

\- y… te puedo ayudar con lo que te tiene así?

\- Bueno, lo siento sunbae, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, pero… podríamos ir a algún lugar a caminar?

\- Claro!… Sostente fuerte!


	54. Cap 54 - Preocupación (parte 2)

**Capítulo 54 – PREOCUPACION (parte 2)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Era una tarde tranquila. Yo había pasado parte de ella observando un ensayo de los pequeños que se preparaban para una presentación a la que los habían invitado mientras Jan Di platicaba con los padres de algunos aspirantes a entrar acerca de los programas de apoyo con los que contábamos. Cuando terminó de hablar con ellos, se unió a mí y observamos juntos el ensayo por un poco más de tiempo.

Me encantaba y no me cansaba de ver su expresión de asombro y satisfacción ante el talento y empeño que los pequeños mostraban siempre. Pensaba en ello cuando una llamada interrumpió mis pensamientos. Al ver era el número de Bin pensé que se trataba de algo relacionado con la planeación de la cena para Seo Hyun, pero al contestar me sorprendió un poco escuchar a Ga Eul. Después de saludarme me pidió hablar con Jan Di y eso me puso en alerta, así que tan pronto terminó la llamada no pude evitar preguntar si sucedía algo.

\- No sunbae, parece que todo está bien, solo que dijo que no tenía crédito en su teléfono por eso marcó del de Woo Bin sunbae y me marcó a tu teléfono porque olvidé el mío en la oficina…

\- Pero ella se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, sólo llamó porque quiere que vaya a su casa un rato más, así que aprovechando que ya terminé aquí por hoy, me voy para desocuparme temprano…

La invitación me pareció extraña ya que su "tarde de chicas" siempre la planeaban con anticipación para poder organizar sus tiempos.

\- No es eso como raro?

\- A decir verdad también me pareció extraño pero dijo que extrañaba pasar tiempo conmigo…

\- Está bien, hagamos esto: yo te llevo, iré a casa a estudiar un poco y me llamas cuando tenga que ir a recogerte…

\- sunbae, no tienes que molestarte… puedo regresar a casa por mi cuenta…

\- no me molesta, quiero hacerlo…

Y sin más discusión la dejé en casa de Ga Eul.

Llegué a casa y traté de estudiar pero no pude concentrarme ya que esa llamada me dejó intranquilo. No quería ser paranoico pero el que esa llamada entrara del número de Woo Bin un día después de haberme cuestionado acerca de Jan Di no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Aunado a ello, estaba comenzando a tener esa sensación que me invadía cuando algo no iba bien con ella, así que sin pensarlo más hice caso a mis instintos, tomé mi motocicleta y fui a buscarla.

Al llegar a casa de Ga Eul dudé un poco en si debía llamar a Jan Di, después de todo no hacía mucho que la había dejado ahí y no sabía qué explicación dar pero un segundo después estaba marcando a su teléfono.

\- Sunbae, pasó algo?

\- Yo… no lo sé, es solo que… estoy aquí afuera para cuando quieras salir…

\- Oh, muy bien sunbae, voy para allá, no tardo!

Escuchar esa respuesta me indicó que no estaba tan errado. Algo de seguro no iba bien y sin duda le preguntaría pero sabía que si era referente a lo que pensaba, ella no querría hablar de eso y para ser honesto, yo tampoco así que no insistiría.

Al ver su semblante al salir y escuchar su respuesta evasiva confirmé mi teoría y conduje sin rumbo por unos minutos, mientras pensaba a qué sitio podía llevarla para que se relajara.

 **Jan Di POV**

Realmente era increíble cómo era que mi sunbae estaba ahí en el momento justo siempre que lo necesitaba. No sabía cómo lo lograba pero estaba profundamente agradecida. Cuando comenzó a conducir lo abracé fuerte. Me sentía de cierta forma protegida por él pero después de unos minutos comencé a pensar en qué razones podía darle para justificar lo que había pasado con Ga Eul. No quería contarle directamente lo que había sucedido pero de cierta manera me sentía obligada a hacerlo.

Cuando me di cuenta, nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento del Centro de Artes.

\- Jan Di, sé que me pediste que fuéramos a caminar y lo haremos, pero antes de hacerlo, quería mostrarte algo.

Caminamos por un pasillo y me condujo al piano. Nos sentamos y entonces comenzó a hablar:

\- He estado escribiendo una canción… hacía algún tiempo que no lo hacía pero en estos días la inspiración volvió a llegar… aún no he podido terminarla pero quiero que escuches lo que llevo y me digas que piensas de ella, está bien?

Asentí y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, con un toque arrebatado al principio, después sentí algo de melancolía y al último percibí algo dulce en ella. No cabía duda, estaba sentada al lado de un artista increíble y no sólo era eso, era un ser encantador del cual me había enamorado profundamente y en ese mismo instante comencé a desear que el tiempo no avanzara ya que amaba pasar el tiempo así, disfrutando de su arte, pero a la vez quería que el tiempo volara para poder aclarar todo y entonces poder estar con él sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera.

La melodía terminó y volteó a verme atentamente para escuchar mi crítica.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que llevo… aún no he podido ponerle nombre, pero qué piensas?

\- Es hermosa sunbae, tan hermosa como cada una de tus creaciones… Yo… no soy muy conocedora, pero creo que he aprendido a apreciar la música gracias a tí y creí detectar unos toques diferentes en ella…

\- Ah sí… Qué detectaste?

\- Arrebato, como desesperación, melancolía y algo más, como dulzura… ah! Lo siento, no sé cómo explicarlo…

\- La describiste perfectamente…–hizo una pausa breve y después continuó –Jan Di, quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad es muy importante para mí…

\- Sunbae, también lo es para mí…

\- debo decirte que nuestra amistad de los últimos tiempos fue la fuente de inspiración de esta melodía… la parte arrebatada y la parte melancólica representan los días lejos de ti y el lado dulce nació pensando en lo que ha sido nuestra amistad después de que todo se aclaró…

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

\- Sunbae… muchas gracias! Yo… yo aprecio demasiado nuestra amistad… es lo más preciado que tengo, y lamento no poder ser tan creativa para mostrarte lo que hay en mi corazón a causa de ti –hice una pausa y un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar decir absolutamente todo lo que sentía –tú eres… demasiado importante para mí… es por eso que odio sentir que te hago daño de alguna forma en mi afán de demostrarte lo especial que eres para mí… me siento como entre la espada y la pared…

\- No me dañas –dijo con su voz entrecortada, entonces levanté mi cabeza y pude ver que él también comenzaba a llorar –jamás pienses eso… sé de donde viene ese pensamiento, y sé que no es malintencionado de su parte, pero créeme, eso no me importa… no quiero dejar de disfrutar el presente contigo por miedo al futuro sin ti… así que por favor –levantó la mirada, tomó mis hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos –sin importar qué, no te alejes de mí Jan Di…

\- No lo haré…

\- Promételo!

\- Lo prometo sunbae… te lo prometo!

Para ese punto no aguanté más las ganas de abrazarlo y él correspondió mi abrazo.

Creo que ambos teníamos muchos sentimientos reprimidos que dejamos salir en ese instante ya que nos quedamos así por largo rato, hasta que los dos nos calmamos.

\- Gracias! –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a reír como siempre que eso ocurría.

Después, por el estado en el que no encontrábamos, no era conveniente salir a caminar a ningún lado, por lo que fuimos a casa, tuvimos una cena tranquila con el abuelo y después mi sunbae me llevó a mi casa.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

No era la primera vez que lloraba abrazado de Jan Di pero a pesar de ya haberlo experimentado, se sintió más reconfortante que las veces anteriores. Pude ver y sentir su preocupación por mí y aunque me sentía algo molesto por los alcances de Woo Bin y Ga Eul, en el fondo estaba agradecido con ellos porque sabía que lo hacían tratando de protegerme.

Al principio sentí que no debí haberla llevado ahí, pero ese día en particular había actuado siguiendo mis impulsos más que nunca y seguí haciéndolo al tocar aquella canción que aún no terminaba pero que una vez más contenía todo lo que habría querido decirle con palabras. Fue increíble saber que pudo sentir el mensaje que llevaba implícito y que le gustó.

Cuando llegamos a su casa después de haber cenado, pude ver que quería decir algo pero se veía insegura así que la animé a decirme qué pasaba.

\- Bueno sunbae, Ga Eul me comentó que irán de compras para escoger lo que se pondrán para la cena de bienvenida a unnie…

\- Sí?… necesitarás algo?

\- Oh, no!… yo, compré algo que creo que es adecuado para la ocasión pero me preguntaba… ah! No, olvídalo, es una tontería…

\- Qué te preguntabas?

\- Es que, de verdad olvídalo sunbae… iba a preguntarte si necesitabas comprar algo, pero creo que no, tienes mucha ropa elegante…

\- Bueno, si voy a necesito algo… pero igual mañana voy a buscarlo en un rato…

\- Crees… que pueda acompañarte?

\- Tú?… quieres acompañarme a ir de compras?

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, me sorprendí cuando unnie me dijo que esa es una actividad que tú disfrutas… jamás me lo habías dicho… y bueno… el comprar con unnie no fue tan malo como cuando Jun Pyo me arrastraba a comprar, así que sentí que me gustó y me gustaría acompañarte si tu quieres…

\- Claro que quiero… si no te había dicho que me gustaba era porque sabía que tú no lo disfrutabas, pero ahora que sé que es más tolerable para ti debemos ir seguido…

\- Jajaja, sunbae, no abuses!

Al estar a punto de dormir, comencé a hacer un recuento de mi día y sentí que a pesar de las preocupaciones que vinieron en un momento, había sido un buen día y que sin haberlo planeado, aquella se había convertido en una noche especial que no olvidaría jamás.


	55. Cap 55 - Cena de Bienvenida (parte 1)

_**hola amigas... una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar... no me había pasado pero de pronto tuve un bloqueo... no me llegaban ideas para continuar, pero parece que se terminó, así que espero les guste este capítulo... se aceptan comentarios y críticas pero que no sean destructivas por fis :)...**_

 _ **bueno, sin más, a leer!**_

 _ **...**_

 **Capítulo 55 – CENA DE BIENVENIDA (parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

La tarde de compras con mi sunbae fue de mucho aprendizaje pero también muy divertida y es que desde que Seo Hyun unnie me dijo que era algo que a mi sunbae le gustaba hacer me propuse comenzar a disfrutarlo también. De pronto pude recordar el día que pasamos en Macao recorriendo diferentes lugares incluyendo una de las boutiques del hotel y recordé que también había sido divertido.

Paseamos por varios establecimientos hasta que vio algo que llamó su atención, entonces entramos y esperé pacientemente a que saliera de los probadores. No tardó mucho en salir y cuando lo hizo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar decir lo que estaba pensando ya que lucía espectacular, aunque en realidad él siempre se veía muy apuesto con lo que usara. También noté que había algo poco usual en su actitud que me desconcertó y me puso un poco en alerta.

\- y bien… como luzco?

Para esas alturas esa era una pregunta difícil de responder, así que traté de disimular y responder con naturalidad.

\- Nada mal sunb…

\- Vamos, di lo que piensas realmente de oppa…

Había algo en su tono y en su frase que me indicó que necesitaba que le siguiera la corriente, por lo que aún y con lo extraño que se sentía, decidí hacerlo.

\- Bueno oppa, la verdad es que luces bastante bien! ese estilo realmente te va… mmm… lo apruebo! –dije levantando mis pulgares en señal de aprobación

\- Bien, entonces no se diga más, me llevo esto… –dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa coqueta.

No pude evitar notar que la chica que lo atendía no dejó pasar desapercibido su gesto hacia mí y volteó a verme molesta, pero después de todo ese tiempo de convivencia con el F4 ya estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción de parte de las chicas que los rodeaban, incluso en la universidad al principio lo hacían pero parecían ya haberse acostumbrado a la idea de vernos siempre juntos. Mi sunbae también notó esa acción.

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo –dijo guiñándome el ojo y volvió a sonreírme pero de forma divertida.

\- Pobre chica sunbae, creo que le arruiné la tarde –dije cuando salimos del establecimiento

\- Le arruinaste? Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues era obvio que le gustaste y yo le estaba estorbando…

\- Bueno, es algo que no debe importarte, yo no estoy interesado en nadie así, además, nunca me ha gustado tener la atención de las chicas y esa chica tenía rato incomodándome, así que quise quitármela de encima… lo siento Jan Di, debí avisarte…

\- Oh, no te preocupes, algo de eso me imaginé…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Simplemente perfecta! No había otra expresión que describiera mejor la tarde fantástica al lado de Jan Di en el centro comercial y es que había sido perfecta ya que sentí que aprovechamos bien el tiempo, platicando, externando gustos y disgustos y divirtiéndonos. El pasear por los diferentes establecimientos y escuchar sus puntos de vista de algunas cosas era muy divertido pero sabía que debía enfocarme y escoger algo antes de que el encanto terminara así que cuando lo decidí encontré algo de mi agrado y fui a probármelo pero no dejé de notar la forma en que la vendedora me veía desde que entramos al lugar y como trataba de establecer algún tipo de charla conmigo. Me di prisa en salir del probador para dirigirme con Jan Di y me molestó la forma en que la chica no dejaba de querer alagarme. Recordé el tiempo en que los F4 causábamos impacto a donde quiera que fuéramos pero aún en ese tiempo esa atención no era grata para mí como lo era para mis hermanos. Al llegar a donde Jan Di se encontraba esperándome y ver su rostro quise jugarle una broma debido a la expresión que tenía en su rostro, así que me dirigí hacia ella de forma coqueta y le pregunté por mi apariencia. Fue un tanto tímida al responder y eso no me ayudaba a quitarme a la vendedora de encima por lo que la interrumpí y presioné un poco para que su respuesta fuera un poco más convincente y funcionó. Debo admitir que escucharla hablarme de forma informal fue algo que me hizo sentir mejor de lo que pensé.

Al dejarla en su casa le agradecí por compartir una tarde diferente conmigo y me dio gusto escuchar que ella también la había disfrutado. Entonces comenzaos a hablar de los planes para la cena de bienvenida y acordamos que yo pasaría a recogerla para llegar juntos.

 **Jan Di POV**

El día de la cena en honor a unnie llegó y aunque no tenía mucha práctica decidí arreglarme por mí misma. Hubiera podido recurrir a Ga Eul pero de cierta manera sabía que ella buscaría la forma de volver a tocar el tema de mi sunbae y no me sentía preparada para hablar nuevamente de ello, así que , poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo hice uso de los consejos que recibí de Seo Hyun unnie. En cuanto a lo que usaría, el día que fui de compras con unnie había comprado un bello vestido, algo sencillo, pero de un estilo parecido al que mi sunbae me regaló el día del evento de la fundación, y es que, desde que reconocí mis sentimientos por él, buscaba la manera de darle gusto.

Una vez que estuve lista salí de mi habitación y me encontré de frente a mi padre, quien dio un profundo suspiro, me regaló una tierna sonrisa y me pidió hablar a solas en mi habitación. Eso no era muy común así que estaba un poco sorprendida pero era una sensación agradable.

\- Hija mía, te has convertido en una bella señorita… Sé que no te digo cosas como estas tan frecuentemente pero estoy orgulloso de que Geum Jan Di no solo sea bella por fuera sino también por dentro… Estoy agradecido de poder decir que eres mi hija…

\- Appa –dije sintiendo unas profundas ganas de llorar

\- Es grato ver cómo has crecido y madurado… has cambiado y esos cambios han sido trascendentales… sé que muchos de ellos se deben a la influencia del joven Ji Hoo… ese muchacho es de verdad valioso hija. Yo lo tengo en muy alta estima…

Escuchar a mi padre decir esas palabras acerca de mi sunbae alegró mi corazón. Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder ser sincera con él pero sabía que la discreción no era usa de sus virtudes, además de que podía intuir que mi madre se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo y que si se enteraba de mis sentimientos podía armar una revolución, así que callé y decidí dejar que continuara.

\- sé que parecerá una locura y tal vez pensarás mal de mí, pero yo estaría encantado de que ese muchacho oficialmente formara parte de esta familia… aunque sé que Jun Pyo es un gran muchacho también y tu madre dice que es quien más te conviene, pero debo reconocer que tengo miedo de que él regrese…

\- Por qué Appa?

\- Porque sé que cuando eso pase se llevará lejos de mí al tesoro de mi corazón… tengo miedo de solo pensar que ya no veré el resto de tu crecimiento y…

\- Ah! Appa… Eso… eso no pasará… yo no pienso irme lejos de mi familia nunca…

El timbre de la casa sonó en ese momento y mi padre, después de dar un carraspeo para cortar el sentimiento del momento dijo con un cambio de actitud

\- Llegaron por ti Jan Di… iré a abrirle al joven Ji Hoo, será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar… Oh!… hija… por favor no tomes a mal mis palabras…

\- No lo haré Appa…

Al salir de la habitación y ver a mi madre confirmé mis sospechas debido a su actitud, pero, contrario a la molestia que pensé ver reflejada en ella, había como nostalgia reflejada en su semblante. Cuando pude despegar mis ojos de ella y voltee a la entrada pude ver a mi sunbae saludando con una reverencia a mi madre la cual devolvió el saludo con un poco de vergüenza y es que gracias a ella mi sunbae no había vuelto a entrar a mi casa desde el incidente en que ella prácticamente lo corrió de ahí después de mi discusión con Jun Pyo.

Volví a centrar mi atención a mi sunbae quien ahora estaba un tanto abrumado ya que entre mi padre y Kan Sang no dejaban de halagarlo por su atuendo, así que decidí intervenir para sacarlo del apuro

\- Oh, tienen razón, mi sunbae se ve muy guapo!… bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos porque nos están esperando… adiós familia! –dije tomando a mi sunbae del brazo y jalándolo fuera de la casa.

\- Gracias! No sabía que responder… Aunque, no me despedí de ellos como debía Jan Di…

\- Ah, no te preocupes sunbae, ellos entenderán… nos vamos?

\- Si, vamos… por cierto, Jan Di, te ves muy… bonita!

Esas palabras fueron suficiente recompensa a mi esfuerzo, así que me sentí feliz aunque un tanto cohibida por lo que sólo pude responder con un simple "gracias".

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Llegar a casa de Jan Di fue fácil, el verdadero reto fue aceptar la invitación a pasar y es que desde el incidente con su madre había evitado hacerlo y simplemente la llamaba cuando llegaba a buscarla para que ella saliera, pero esa tarde algo me hizo querer subir y llamar a la puerta. Cuando lo hice, su padre abrió, me dio una bienvenida muy efusiva y me forzó a entrar. Fue grato el sentimiento de ser bienvenido de nuevo ya que él y Kan Sang me recibieron bastante bien, pero de pronto me sentí algo abrumado por sus halagos y no supe cómo responder, por lo que empecé a tratar de encontrar la manera de hacerlo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Jan Di me tomó de la misma manera que su padre lo había hecho minutos antes y nos hizo salir. Cuando reaccioné me sentí apenado por mi falta de modales para con su familia pero ella lo minimizó. Iba a contradecirla pero fue entonces que me detuve a observarla y me percaté de lo hermosa que se veía. Se lo dije aunque no tan exacto a lo que estaba pensando.

Durante el camino al punto de reunión de los F4 vi a Jan Di un tanto pensativa y podría decir que hasta algo preocupada así que iba a comenzar a preguntarle al respecto cuando ella comenzó a hablar

\- Sunbae, crees que todo estará bien?… me refiero a… bueno, yo no tuve en sí una discusión con Ga Eul y sé que tú tampoco la tuviste con Woo Bin sunbae, pero no sé, me siento un poco extraña… siento como si algo fuera a salir mal…

\- Bueno, yo me siento igual, pero no nos adelantemos, esperemos que todo fluya con normalidad… en todo caso, si algo se pone raro tú no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo, de acuerdo?

La incomodidad pudo sentirse tan pronto como llegamos y saludamos a Bin y a las chicas, que ya se encontraban ahí. Jan Di trató de aligerar la pesadez que había en el ambiente elogiando el atuendo de ellas pero las cosas no mejoraron con eso. Min Ah era quien se veía con más ánimo de conciliar, por lo que decidí entablar una conversación con ella acerca del orfanato. Jan Di se interesó en el tema y al instante ella comenzó a platicarnos con emoción los avances que se habían tenido al respecto, tratando de involucrar a Bin en la plática.

 **Woo Bin POV**

\- Bin, por favor, debes calmarte!… no puedes estar así… esta se supone que es una reunión de familia no?… todas las reuniones de familia han sido agradables, así que no acepto tu actitud!

Fue la forma en que Min Ah trató de sacarme de la burbuja de mal humor que me había rodeado durante hacía algunos días pero sobre todo durante aquella tarde en que nos juntaríamos para la bienvenida a Seo Hyun. Sabía que ella tenía razón pero aun así yo no podía dejar de estar molesto al ver que ni la plática que tuve con Ji Hoo ni la plática que Ga Eul había sostenido con Jan Di habían rendido frutos y es que, aunque tenía años que no lo hacía y no me sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho de nuevo, puse marca personal a mis amigos y pude ver que lejos de tomar distancia se habían acercado más. No sabía que pensar. Estaba molesto con Jan Di por su inconciencia y con Ji Hoo por su terquedad.

\- Lo siento Min Ah, pero es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como ese par de…

\- Ese par son tus amigos… y son personas adultas y seres pensantes… no puedo creer que ustedes dos –dijo señalando también a Ga Eul –se estén desgastando de esta manera… la decisión que ellos hayan tomado les compete solo a ellos dos y yo no estoy de acuerdo en que ustedes quieran seguirse metiendo…

\- Es solo que no creo que nos puedas entender Min Ah –replicó Ga Eul –yo conozco a Jan Di desde pequeña al igual que Woo Bin sunbae a Ji Hoo, es por eso que nos preocupan…

\- Entiendo, pero aunque tenga poco de conocerlos he aprendido a quererlos y a desear lo mejor para ellos, pero no por ello estaría dispuesta a intervenir en sus vidas… miren, es obvio que no vamos a concordar y no quiero seguir discutiendo pero les voy a decir una última cosa, yo no quiero estar involucrada en su asunto… si cuando ellos lleguen ustedes quieren seguir con su actitud, ustedes sabrán pero no se molesten si yo no les sigo la corriente…

Ji Hoo y Jan Di llegaron poco después con su forma de ser de siempre. Si acaso vi raro en Ji Hoo querer comenzar una conversación con Min Ah, pero podía entender por qué lo hacía y aunque seguía molesto decidí tratar de dejar mis sentimientos a un lado y sobrellevar de alguna forma la velada.


	56. Cap 56 - Cena de Bienvenida (parte 2)

**Capítulo 56 – CENA DE BIENVENIDA (parte 2)**

 **Seo Hyun POV**

Después de la tarde libre que utilicé con Jan Di en el centro comercial el trabajo en la oficina de mi padre volvió a absorberme. Aun así estuve contenta de recibir una llamada de Ji Hoo haciéndome una invitación a una cena de bienvenida en mi honor. Repliqué un poco diciéndole que él sabía que no me gustaban los eventos sociales de ese tipo pero me explicó que serían sólo ellos, una amiga de Jan Di y Woo Bin con su novia. Oír esa última parte me intrigó y quise saber más pero me dijo que la cena era precisamente para ponernos al día, así que acepté con gusto.

El día llegó. Estaba entusiasmada de volver a ver a uno de mis amigos de infancia y de encontrarme de nuevo con Ji Hoo y Jan Di, aunque me sentía un tanto mal porque no había encontrado aún la forma de ayudarlos.

Me dirigí a la dirección que Ji Hoo me pasó y antes de entrar le marqué para confirmar si ya se encontraban ahí.

\- Hola noona!… Sí, ya estamos aquí… saldré a recibirte, dame un momento…

\- Oh, muchas gracias Ji Hoo, siempre tan atento!

Cuando entramos Jan Di se encontraba hablando con Woo Bin y dos chicas quienes supuse que eran su amiga y la novia de Woo Bin, y como se veían algo concentrados en la charla decidí platicar un momento con Ji Hoo quien comenzaba a verse un poco tenso.

\- Y bien mi querido Ji Hoo, cómo has estado estos días?

\- Mejor noona, he estado más tranquilo, gracias por preguntar!

Me alegró su respuesta y sobre todo notar que era sincero, pero de nuevo noté el título con el que había venido hablándome después de nuestra plática, así que decidí preguntar al respecto.

\- Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso… Ji Hoo, tengo una pregunta que hacerte desde el otro día, la voy a hacer y espero no incomodarte –asintió y me miró atento por lo que supe que podía continuar –bueno, he notado que comenzaste a llamarme noona de nuevo, y no me molesta para nada pero me ha parecido un poco extraño y quería preguntar a qué se debió el cambio?

\- Bueno, yo… a decir verdad, cuando nos reencontramos me sentí apenado de recordar cómo había terminado todo en mi viaje a Francia y más aún cuando analicé mi comportamiento en el tiempo anterior a eso en que dejé de hablarte con respeto y comencé a hablarte informalmente pensando en que podríamos tener algo… y bueno, después que pude hablarte con sinceridad de mis sentimientos actuales recordé que de niño siempre había podido hacerlo así teniendo la confianza de que tenía a mi noona que me entendía… pero, estoy mal? Debo seguir hablándote de forma informal?

\- Oh! claro que no Ji Hoo, está bien que me llames de la manera en que te sientas más cómodo y como te dije esa noche, siempre puedes contar conmigo y confiar en mí…

\- My sisther! Que gusto verte!… por qué te habías olvidado de nosotros? –dijo Woo Bin dándome un fuerte abrazo tan pronto como volteé

\- Sabes bien que no los olvidaría nunca mi querido Woo Bin… pero cuéntame, cómo te has portado en mi ausencia?

\- Oh! bastante bien –puse una cara de sospecha y luego sonreí –lo juro noona, tengo testigos… aunque ahora sé que si en algún momento llego a tener problemas legales ya tengo a quién acudir…

\- Bueno, espero que no requieras de mis servicios nunca Bin-ah!

\- Unnie, bienvenida!

\- Jan Di, que gusto volver a verte!… Ommo! Tenías razón, ese estilo en verdad va contigo, te ves hermosa… no lo creen chicos? –ambos asintieron

\- Muchas gracias unnie, pero no es nada comparado contigo!… Oh, ven! te presentaré a mis amigas unnie –dijo con una linda y sincera sonrisa –ella es Chu Ga Eul, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia… Ga Eul, ella es Seo Hyun unnie, modelo, abogada y mejor amiga de los F4…

\- Bueno noona, no es todo lo que se puede decir de Ga Eul –interrumpió Woo Bin –Ga Eul se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga en los últimos años… gracias a su influencia yo comencé a ser una mejor persona, y no solo yo, gracias a ella Yi Jung también ha cambiado mucho verdad Ga Eul? –dijo en tono pícaro

\- De verdad?… Yi Jung también tiene…

\- Oh, por favor sunbae! –dijo Ga Eul sonrojándose –es un placer Seo Hyun-ssi

\- El placer es mío, pero Ga Eul, si entendí bien y somos familia será mejor que me llames unnie, de acuerdo?

\- Ah, pero… e-está bien…

\- Y me faltó añadir que gracias a ella conocí a la chica más hermosa y maravillosa de todo el mundo noona, a quien te presentaré a continuación… ella… –dijo tomando su mano –ella es mi novia, Park Min Ah…

\- Un placer Min Ah!

\- El placer es todo mío Seo Hyun-ssi…

\- También eres de la familia así que dime unnie por favor!

 **Jan Di POV**

Desde que íbamos en camino a la reunión con nuestros amigos tenía la sensación de que las cosas no irían tan bien como desearía y eso me preocupaba, tanto porque no quería que se abriera una brecha nunca antes existente entre nosotros como porque no quería que fuera un momento incómodo para unnie.

No me equivoqué. Si bien, no había habido alguna pelea entre nosotros el ambiente si era pesado. Lo usual no funcionó, entonces mi sunbae comenzó a preguntarle a Min Ah sobre el orfanato y ese tema fue la entrada para que las cosas se sintieran más ligeras. Aun así el ambiente seguía estando tenso lo que me estaba comenzando a desesperar y aproveché que mi sunbae salió a recibir a Seo Hyun unnie para hablar con los chicos.

\- Sunbae, chicas… quisiera que me regalen un momento para poder hablar antes de que unnie entre y terminar con esta tensión que hay…

\- No te preocupes Jan Di, todo está bien –intervino Min Ah

\- Sí me preocupo Min Ah… me preocupo porque esta reunión no se siente para nada como las reuniones que tenemos siempre y eso no me gusta… sé que toda esta tensión se debe a mí y a lo que hablamos Ga Eul y yo hace un par de días por lo que quisiera aclarar todo –guardaron silencio y comenzaron a verme atentamente por lo que supe que podía continuar –bueno, en primera instancia quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecida por la preocupación que tienen por mi sunbae… el saber que lo quieren tanto y que se preocupan así por él me confirma que tenemos grandes amigos y que somos una gran familia… Ga Eul, créeme que no ignoré tus palabras pero no era algo a lo que estuviera ajena. Ya lo había pensado y era algo que me preocupaba desde antes de haberlo hablado contigo…

\- y si ya lo habías notado y te preocupó tanto, porqué sigues actuando como si no te importara Jan Di? –arremetió Woo Bin sunbae

\- Por él, por mí y por nuestra amistad… verán, ustedes saben que nosotros somos mejores amigos y que nos contamos todo, y bueno, hablamos de las pláticas que tuvimos con ustedes y después de meditar llegamos a un acuerdo… decidimos disfrutar de nuestra amistad el tiempo que nos queda para no lamentar después…

\- pero Jan Di, tú sabes lo que pasará con él el día que se termine? –replicó Woo Bin sunbae

\- Si…

\- No! no es así! No tienes ni la más mínima idea…

\- Créeme sunbae, lo sé… ustedes no saben pero hace un tiempo intentamos alejarnos y fue muy tormentoso para ambos por lo que decidimos que no volveríamos a padecer ese infierno mientras estemos cerca…

\- Pero…

\- Sabíamos que pensarían que esto es una locura pero si vamos a sufrir por separación queremos que sea en su momento y no comenzar a hacerlo desde antes… sabíamos también que lo más probable es que no estuvieran de acuerdo pero no queremos que por eso la amistad y hermandad que tenemos se vea afectada… los queremos y los valoramos mucho y es por eso que me atreví a hablar ahora, porque no quiero que esto nos separe… ustedes son nuestra familia y nosotros siempre nos apoyamos sin juzgarnos…

 **Woo Bin POV**

Las razones que acababa de escuchar me parecían un tanto absurdas pero el último argumento que usó Jan Di en su defensa me desarmó y es que en eso tenía razón, éramos hermanos y nos apoyábamos siempre sin juicios. Recordé que había habido ocasiones en que hubiera podido ser recriminado por mi comportamiento en el pasado pero ellos jamás me dejaron a un lado ni me juzgaron. Observé a las chicas. Pude ver que Ga Eul me miraba como preguntándome qué seguía pero en la mirada de Min Ah había decisión y compasión. Era como si con sus ojos me dijera que dejara mi orgullo a un lado y aceptara a mis amigos.

\- De acuerdo Jan Di… aunque no estoy de acuerdo y sí me parece absurdo su razonamiento voy a respetar su decisión… sólo espero no ver sufrir tanto a mi hermano –dije volteando a verlo y fue hasta entonces que noté la presencia de Seo Hyun así que di por terminada la plática y guie a las chicas hasta donde ellos se encontraban para dar la bienvenida.

Fue grato volver a ver a noona. Como siempre, se veía radiante y como si un aura de paz la rodeara. Yo estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría a las chicas sin ningún problema ya que conocía de sobra su buen corazón pero me sentí más tranquilo cuando vi que ellas se relajaron ya que antes de la reunión habían estado demasiado nerviosas.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

En cuanto Seo Hyun me avisó de su llegada salí a recibirla. Al principio dudé en dejar sola a Jan Di en medio de la incomodidad que se sentía en el ambiente y cuando regresé me preocupé aún más al verla hablar con los chicos. Por la cara que todos tenían sentí ganas de intervenir de inmediato pero sabía que no era prudente acercarnos ambos sin antes saber de qué se trataba todo y no podía tener la descortesía de dejar a noona sola así que hice uso de mi paciencia y esperé a que terminaran de hablar. Por fortuna, Seo Hyun noona era experta en hacer amenos los momentos incómodos y buscó un tema de conversación que al principio me apenó pero sabía que tarde o temprano debíamos tratar.

No mucho después Woo Bin y las chicas se acercaron a saludar y hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Pude ver a todos un poco más relajados, lo que me alivió de cierto modo pero aun así seguía intrigado. Jan Di lo notó y trató de darme calma regalándome una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras y en cuanto hubo oportunidad me apartó para hablar.

\- Jan Di, que sucedió? Te encuentras bien?

\- Claro sunbae, no te preocupes! Lamento haber actuado sin que estuvieras presente pero me estaba cansando de la tensión que se sentía así que hablé con los chicos para aclarar todo… por favor, ya no estés tenso y disfruta la velada, quieres?… al rato te cuento los detalles…–dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Como por arte de magia mi calma volvió al verla tan tranquila y aunque quería saberlo todo sabía que no era el momento de hablar, por lo que me dispuse a seguir su consejo y disfrutar de la noche.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Primero noona nos contó de lo que había sido su vida en Francia los últimos años y después todos hablamos de lo que había sido nuestra vida en ese tiempo y de cómo nos habíamos convertido en una familia un poco más grande. Noona estaba encantada de escuchar de los logros y los cambios que sus doensang habían tenido gracias a las chicas que ahora formaban parte de la familia.

Al terminar la noche Jan Di y yo llevamos a Seo Hyun noona a su casa y después que nos despedimos de ella nos dirigimos a casa donde con más calma Jan Di comenzó a contarme los detalles de su breve charla con nuestros amigos.


	57. Cap 57 - Némesis (parte 1)

_Hola de nuevo!pues aquí les traigo una nueva entrega... espero que sea de su agrado..._

 _a leer!_

 **...**

 **Capítulo 57 – NÉMESIS (parte 1)**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

\- Gracias por estos 3 días Jun… sé que no debieron ser fáciles para ti pero te juro que te estaré agradecida por siempre…

Fueron las palabras de Jae Kyung unos segundos después de bajar de mi auto luego de dejarla en la puerta de su casa y yo solo había podido responder con un simple "no hay por qué, nos vemos mañana". Me sentía mál por esa respuesta pero no podía arriesgarme a quedarme más tiempo y que mis ojos o mi gran boca pudieran poner al descubierto lo que en realidad sentía y es que aunque no quisiera admitir yo también había disfrutado de la locura más grande que había cometido.

Todo comenzó 3 días antes. Jae Kyung entró a mi oficina pálida como un papel repitiendo una y otra vez "y ahora qué hago?". Su actitud me asustó y su expresión también así que la observé por un corto tiempo y esperé a que se calmara para que me explicara que sucedía pero como no se controlaba comencé a desesperarme, me dirigí hasta donde ella se encontraba dando vueltas, la tomé de los hombros y le dije con un tono desesperado

\- Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede ahora Mono?

\- Oh, Jun! Perdóname por irrumpir así, es solo que, tengo un problema y no sé cómo resolverlo –dijo claramente apenada

\- Habla claro Mono… sucede algo en alguno de los negocios? Aish, ahora qué hiciste?… –hice una pausa, pues me di cuenta que estaba siendo duro con ella y por su cara era evidente que lo que buscaba era apoyo y no regaños, así que suavicé mi tono –Lo siento, te puedo ayudar?

\- Mmm, creo que nadie puede… verás, no es nada con ningún negocio… es… es algo que… bueno, tal vez en cuanto te lo diga te parecerá una niñería y quizás hasta te burles de mí pero para mí es…

\- A ver, antes de que empieces a contarme lo que sea que te esté pasando creo que necesitas tranquilizarte y respirar para poder entenderte…

Una vez que estuvo tranquila comenzó a hablar

\- Yo espero que no me juzgues Jun… si te voy a contar esto es para ver si me puedes ayudar a pensar que hacer –asentí y continuó –bueno, verás, mi padre tiene solo un hermano, es su única familia por lo que se visitan aunque no tan seguido como cuando más jóvenes… mi tío tiene algunos negocios también importantes en Washington y otras ciudades importantes de este país… bueno, y a decir verdad, aunque existe un gran cariño entre ellos, sus negocios siempre han sido motivo de rivalidad, siempre han estado compitiendo en quien tiene más poder, quién es más próspero, en fin, en todo…

\- Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

\- Bueno, mi tío también tiene una hija de mi misma edad y a pesar que desde niñas siempre que nos vemos nos hemos llevado bien, esa rivalidad que siempre ha existido entre ellos se pasó a nosotras sin querer hacerlo a propósito… siempre estábamos compitiendo en quién tenía los mejores juguetes, las mejores calificaciones, la mejor ropa, y así con todo… hace años que dejamos de frecuentarnos, a decir verdad, la última vez que la vi fue antes de hacer mi viaje por el mundo en el que te conocí y pasó… lo de la boda fallida y demás –hizo una pequeña pausa a su relato para ver que todo estuviera en orden al haber mencionado ya que en alguna ocasión yo le comenté que seguía apenándome el hecho de recordar lo sucedido –por lo que de cierto modo agradecí el exilio al que me sometió mi padre por causa de ella ya que agradecía no haber sido expuesta a sus burlas disfrazadas de compasión…

\- sigo sin ver el problema en el que requieres ayuda Jae… lamento informarte que no tengo experiencia en cuanto a trato con primos odiosos… lo más cercano que tengo a primos son los F4 pero nunca fueron tan odiosos como me has descrito a tu prima –agradecí que con ese comentario pude arrancarle una de sus hermosas sonrisas divertidas pero tan pronto como la dibujó desapareció

\- Sae Hee me llamó esta mañana…

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Había tenido tiempos tranquilos y felices desde mi regreso de América del Sur pero dicen por ahí que cuando el mar se queda en completa calma hay que estar atentos porque se avecina una enorme ola. Fue lo que sucedió justo lo que sucedió una mañana en que me encontraba tranquila en mi oficina, revisando unos informes que me habían entregado cuando recibí la llamada que menos deseaba.

\- Hola JaeKy… cómo estás?

La única persona que me había dicho así durante toda mi vida había sido nada más y nada menos que mi "némesis". Mi prima Sae Hee.

\- Sae Hee? Eres tú?…

\- Claro tontita!… acaso existe alguien más que te diga JaeKy?

\- Oh! sigues siendo tan encantadora como siempre… cómo estás?

\- Yo muy bien… ya sabes, acá siempre todo marcha de maravilla… Oh JaeKy, tenía siglos sin hablar contigo… no había podido siquiera expresarte lo triste que me sentí con lo que te sucedió en Corea… te encuentras mejor?… no imagino lo que se siente pasar por una humillación tan grande!

Y ahí estaba. Nunca dejaba de aprovechar una sola oportunidad para querer aplastarme como vil cucaracha, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarme pisar por ella, así que traté de que mi voz siguiera tranquila y busqué hacer mi parte.

\- Bueno, yo no lo llamaría humillación… no lo fue, para nada, simplemente no estaba lista en ese entonces para embarcarme en un matrimonio, por eso lo cancelé… tú sabes, como te dije la última vez que nos vimos, quería vivir mi vida, ser libre y lo logré… realmente te puedo decir que sí sé es lo que se siente viajar y conocer todo el mundo mientras tantas chicas tienen que estar amarradas a su escritorio buscando ser vistas como dignas por sus padres…

\- JaeKy, no perderé el tiempo ni te haré perderlo ahora… tendremos tiempo de platicar de esto pronto –sentí que la había vencido, pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó paralizó de pronto –por eso te llamé, para darte la noticia… después de tantos años iré a verte, no es increíble?! A decir verdad, iremos en familia, mis padres, mi prometido y yo… Oh! lo siento, eso era una sorpresa, pero bueno, te adelanto, me acabo de comprometer y él nos acompañará para que la familia lo conozca y lo vallan integrando…

Era increíble. Parecía que no podía ganarle una sola partida. No se me ocurrió que más decirle, así que la felicité, agradeció y se despidió diciendo "te veo mañana".

\- Mañanaaaaaa? –grité tan pronto como colgué el teléfono.

Salí de mi oficina sin rumbo fijo y cuando caí en cuenta me sentí un tanto avergonzada ya que había caminado por inercia al lugar donde se encontraba la única persona que tal ve podría calmarme. Fue agradable verlo escucharme tan atentamente.

Cuando terminé mi relato preguntó cara de confusión.

\- Qué quieres hacer?… Digo, de qué forma te puedes enfrentar a ella o cómo le puedes ganar?

\- Ganar? Esta vez no hay forma de ganarle Jun… lo único que se me ocurre por el momento es huir cobardemente, sacarme de la manga un viaje de negocios que dure el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos tengan que irse de aquí… no sé… también está mi padre… siento que la humillación también será para él… yo, lo haré perder esta vez frente a su hermano… qué puedo hacer?

\- Creo que todavía hay una forma de ganar Jae…

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de oír el relato de Jae Kyung me sentí molesto. No era como si fuera mi problema pero desde que comencé a sentir algo por ella no me gustaba verla preocupada y mucho menos me sentía conforme con verla derrotada. Me dolía siquiera pensar que el pasado le seguía cobrando factura a quien menos lo merecía.

Una idea vino a mi cabeza. Aun no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor de las ideas pero no se me ocurría otra y sentí que era posible que funcionara. Así que se la dije

\- Qué?… Nooooo… cómo se te ocurre! Eso no podemos hacerlo Jun… podría traer consecuencias…

\- Olvídate de eso… esas consecuencias podemos enfrentarlas después pero realmente no puedo permitir que esa "niña consentida" se salga con la suya… tenemos que ganar Jae!… solo hay una cosa que se me hace difícil para que mi plan funcione…

\- Cuál?

\- Señorita Ha, disculpe la interrupción, pero la buscan en su oficina… es uno de los clientes que estaba esperando –interrumpió apenada mi secretaria

\- Descuida… ve y atiende tus asuntos… yo me encargo de arreglar todo…

Tan pronto salió de mi oficina respiré profundo y levanté el teléfono para contactar una cita con la persona que debía tener como aliado principal para que todo el plan funcionara. Tuve suerte que aceptara recibirme en ese momento y tan pronto lo supe me dirigí a sus oficinas. Debía darme prisa. Entre más pronto hablara con él, más pronto podía poner el plan en acción.

Con todo y que llevábamos una buena relación laboral y personal, era extraño que yo acudiera a hablar con el padre de Jae Kyung a solas por lo que estaba algo nervioso pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Cuando llegué me recibió de una forma cordial, aunque era notorio que se encontraba sorprendido de que yo lo hubiera contactado. Como sabía que siempre se encontraba en medio de algo importante decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y fui directo a tocar el tema que me tenía ahí

\- Verá señor, estoy aquí por Jae Kyung… hoy la vi un tanto… tensa y desesperada. Me contó acerca de una situación que la incomodaba y bueno, después de meditar un poco me decidí a ayudar…

\- De qué situación hablas exactamente Jun Pyo?

\- Bueno, no sé qué tan enterado esté usted de la relación que ella tiene con su prima… Sae Hee creo que es su nombre…

\- Oh! –rió divertido –te contó de su prima –esas niñas siempre compitiendo, igual que mi hermano y yo… pero, porqué una plática acerca de su prima te traería por aquí?

\- Bueno, ahora es obvio que no lo sabe… su prima la llamó temprano diciéndole que el día de mañana llegarán de visita…

\- Qué?!… No es posible, mi hermano no me ha dicho nada…

\- Bueno, pero ella ya está enterada… en fin, su prima le dijo que vienen en familia a hacer la presentación de su prometido…

Palideció y después de un momento de meditación comenzó a observarme con detenimiento…

\- Ahora veo el porqué de la tensión de Jae Kyung, pero… cómo es que crees que puedes ayudar?

\- Bueno, de cierta manera me siento culpable de que Jae siga cargando con el peso del pasado –su rostro cambió a mostrar también cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad

\- No hijo, ni tú ni ella son culpables de aquella situación, eso ya lo entendí…

\- Bueno, pero sé que eso es algo que será usado en su contra en esta visita, así que se me ocurría simular que tenemos una relación –me miró atento y después de un momento de incomodidad continué –sé que no será suficiente para ganarle a un compromiso pero al menos ella no será totalmente humillada por estar sola…

\- Es obvio que no estás pensando con claridad muchacho… tú crees que ellos no saben con quién la había comprometido?

\- Será aún mejor… verá… no conozco a su hermano, y no sé bajo qué circunstancias es que su sobrina está comprometida, pero si no me equivoco y ese compromiso es arreglado, este plan matará dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ya que usted puede hacer alarde de haber aprendido que esa vieja costumbre solo daña la vida de los hijos y Jae puede usar nuestra supuesta relación como para mostrar que se puede obtener la felicidad aún después de un descalabro… y estoy consciente de que quedaré como el tonto que busca una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no me importa, me importa más que Jae salga bien librada de todo esto…

\- Tu intención es muy noble pero, qué opina Jae Kyung?… y que piensa tu novia de todo esto?

Esa última pregunta me congeló y no por que tuviera miedo de que Jan Di se fuera a molestar, yo la conocía y sabía que apoyaría la ayuda para su amiga, sino porque desde el momento en que formulé la idea en mi cabeza, se dibujaron todas las posibles consecuencias pero nunca pensé en ella y eso era grave. Cuando me di cuenta de que el padre de Jae seguía esperando mi respuesta me apresuré a contestar.

\- Bueno, no he hablado con mi novia pero la conozco y sé que ella apoyaría cualquier plan para proteger a sus amigos y en ese grupo se encuentra Jae Kyung… y Jae, bueno, ella se preocupó por todas las posibles consecuencias, pero no encuentro ninguna que sea grave…

\- Qué pasará después?… bueno, yo sé que tú harías esto como un favor, que no hay nada entre mi hija y tú, pero cuando llegue el momento en que tu tengas que casarte y ellos se den cuenta de que Jae Kyung está sola y tú estás casado?

\- Entonces ella podrá ponerme frente a ellos como la peor de las basuras… no sé, yo solo… sólo estoy pensando en el ahora señor… no quiero ver a Jae derrotada y humillada, ella no lo merece…


	58. Cap 58 - Némesis (parte 2)

_Hola amig s… espero que hayan tenido una excelente noche buena y una hermosa y feliz navidad!… sé que tardé un buen tiempo sin actualizar, me disculpo por ello, pero mi vida ha estado un poco más ajetreada que de costumbre… en fin, espero que eso no los desanime de seguir leyendo esta historia, prometo terminarla…_

 _Sin más, a leer!_

 _…_ _.._

 **Capítulo 58 – NÉMESIS (parte 2)**

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Salí de la junta que tenía con un cliente y fui directo a la oficina de Jun Pyo pero al llegar su secretaria me dijo que había salido con urgencia. De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la tensión que estaba teniendo. Maldije mi suerte. Regresé a mi oficina y estaba por dejarme caer en mi silla cuando mi teléfono sonó. Al escuchar a mi padre sentí deseos de darle las últimas noticias para que también estuviera preparado pero quería tener una solución antes de presentarle el problema.

\- Hija, estás desocupada?

\- Bueno, salí de una junta hace un momento padre y… solo tengo un par de cosas que analizar… necesitas algo?

\- Deja lo que sea que tengas que analizar y ven a casa a comer… necesitamos tener una comida en familia…

Me pareció algo extraña la petición pero accedí. Escribí una nota para Jun y le pedí a su secretaria que la dejara en su escritorio para que pudiera leerla cuando regresara.

Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando al llegar a casa y entrar al comedor encontré sentado frente a mis padres a Jun.

\- Jun? Qué… tú qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, Jun Pyo vino a comer… Jae Kyung, yo lo invité… verás, él ya me contó acerca de lo que necesitas analizar y me planteó una estrategia…

\- Estrategia?… tu plan?

\- Así es, mi plan –respondió Jun con su típica sonrisa de triunfo

\- No estarás de acuerdo o sí padre?

\- Bueno, después de platicarlo y analizarlo bien me parece una buena idea…

No entendía nada. Mi padre no era dado a apoyar cosas tan locas como la idea de Jun Pyo así que pedí una explicación. Sirvieron la comida y yo no sentía nada de hambre pero no quería preocupar a mis padres con mi actitud así que comencé a comer mientras ambos exponían el plan. Mi madre no puso objeción y al ver que los tres se encontraban de acuerdo no pude hacer más que aceptar.

La tarde transcurrió un poco más tranquila. Jun Pyo y yo volvimos a la oficina luego de la comida. Aunque él me insistió en que me quedara a descansar después de notar mi fatiga y más cuando se enteró que estaba acompañada de dolor, insistí en salir de ahí ya que de todas formas la tensión no desaparecería.

\- Jae, ya es tarde, porqué aún no te vas a descansar? –dijo Jun desde la puerta de mi oficina

\- Bueno, la verdad es que estaba haciendo tiempo a que fuera un poco más tarde…

\- y para qué?

\- Para… es que… yo no me siento bien con hacer lo que vamos a hacer sin que Jan Di sepa… sé que dijiste que después hablarás con ella y que no crees que haya problema pero yo quisiera evitar cualquier posible altercado entre ustedes así que pensé tratar de contactarla para explicarle la situación yo misma.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

La comida con los padres de Jae Kyung no fue incómoda como yo lo esperaba. Fue grato sentir que sus padres me veían con buenos ojos y que agradecían que yo tuviera en tal alta estima a su hija como para no dejarla pasar humillación ante su prima. Lo que no lograba entender del todo era su actitud, y es que llegó muy seria, mostró sorpresa ante mi presencia y pude notar algo de disgusto al ver que yo había hablado con sus padres sin su consentimiento, aunado a que tenía ese semblante de cansancio y fastidio que ponía cuando algo le preocupaba en demasía.

Cuando terminamos de comer le pregunté si se sentía bien y respondió que se sentía agotada y tenía un dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando pero aun así no quiso quedarse a descansar.

Mi tarde estuvo un tanto ajetreada debido a una serie de juntas que tuve, pero no sacaba de mi cabeza la preocupación que tenía acerca de Jae Kyung, así que antes de ir a casa decidí pasar por su oficina para ver que todo marchara en orden y la encontré ahí, sentada en su escritorio mirando al vacío. La observé unos minutos y al ver que no se percataba de que estaba ahí decidí hacerme notar.

\- Jae, ya es tarde, porqué aún no te vas a descansar?

Vi duda en su expresión y supe que algo seguía preocupándola. Iba a preguntarle pero fue entonces que ella comenzó a explicarme que le incomodaba que fuéramos a llevar a cabo el plan sin que Jan Di lo supiera.

\- De acuerdo… haré esto para que vayas a descansar sintiéndote más tranquila –dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y marcaba el número de Jan Di.

 **Jan Di POV**

Había tenido una semana un tanto estresante por la entrega de proyectos e investigaciones, por lo que agradecía que fuera viernes, lo que significaba que era el último día de esa pesadez. El abuelo había reñido conmigo para que tomara ese fin de semana libre de estudio y trabajo y mi sunbae lo había apoyado así que no tenía más que hacer que esforzarme para terminar la semana en la escuela. Como la noche anterior había tenido que consultar varias cosas de mi proyecto final con el abuelo y terminamos tarde me quedé en su casa y como dejé pendiente organizar todo lo que había investigado el día anterior y entregar un trabajo presentable decidí despertar más temprano que de costumbre. Estaba comenzando a ordenar todo en una carpeta cuando recibí una llamada de Jun Pyo. Era extraño que me llamara, ya que seguíamos hablando sólo los fines de semana por lo que tomé pronto la llamada esperando que todo estuviera bien.

\- Hola Jan Di, buen día, te desperté?

\- Jun Pyo, buenas noches… no, más bien madrugué para terminar algunos pendientes… está todo bien?

\- Si, bueno… verás, es que Jae Kyung y yo queríamos hablar contigo de algo importante pero no sé si dispongas de tiempo…

Al oír que unnie estaba involucrada me preocupé más y decidí darles el tiempo de decirme que sucedía. Fue entonces que ambos comenzaron a explicarme acerca de un asunto referente a la familia de unnie, aunando un plan de defensa.

\- Es solo que no nos sentíamos bien de estar haciendo esto a tus espaldas Jan Di… y bueno, queremos oír que piensas… si no estás de acuerdo no habrá problema, buscaré una forma de lidiar con mi prima…

\- Oh, no me molesta unnie… no te preocupes… pueden seguir el plan y espero que funcione…

Debo reconocer que al terminar esa llamada me sentí contrariada. Sentía un poco de culpa pero también alivio ya que al no sentirme celosa fue una forma más de confirmar que definitivamente había dejado de estar enamorada de él. Estaba inmersa en esos pensamientos cuando la voz de la persona que ahora ocupaba mi corazón me volvió al mundo real.

\- Está todo bien? –preguntó desde la puerta del estudio

\- Sí sunbae, todo bien… y tú? Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

\- Bueno, desperté temprano para ayudarte a terminar…

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Hablar con Jan Di fue tranquilizador. No dejaba de sorprenderme y hasta cierta forma envidiar el nivel de confianza que ella tenía en Jun Pyo y en su relación. Pero, a pesar de ese peso menos no pude dormir bien. La noche se me hizo muy larga y no veía la hora de que amaneciera, así que apenas fue una hora prudente me arreglé y me dirigí a la oficina con el propósito de sacar el mayor número de pendientes, ya que conociendo a Sae Hee sabía que querría que dedicara el fin de semana a atenderla a ella y a su prometido.

Poco tiempo después Jun Pyo entró a mi oficina llevando un bello ramo de rosas. Fue gracioso ver su expresión de sorpresa al encontrarme ahí y me habría reído de él de no ser porque mi propia sorpresa no me dejó hacerlo

\- Jae… Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? –dijo una vez que se dio cuenta de mi presencia

\- Yo… –no podía hilar palabra. No era que fuera una pregunta difícil de contestar, sino que, verlo ahí, de pie junto a mi puerta con ramo en mano fue una visión que jamás me había imaginado y no pude evitar que mi mente volara a desear que lo que estábamos a punto de iniciar como actuación fuera real.

\- Qué? No me veas así… se supone que soy tu novio, no? esto es lo que debo hacer… además, se trata de derrotar a tu prima, no?

\- Cla-claro, tienes razón… –respondí mientras tomaba las flores para ponerlas en agua

\- Pero no me has respondido, ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

\- Bueno, decidí venir temprano porque mi prima es algo demandante y quería adelantar trabajo para poder dedicarle el tiempo y la atención que requiera…

\- Entonces será mejor que me dé prisa a hacer lo mismo, no pienso dejarte lidiar a ti sola con ella… ten un buen día y avísame si necesitas algo –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Jun… gracias!

 **Jun Pyo POV**

No podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados ante tal situación. Por un lado me sentía emocionado de poder compartir esos días de cercanía justificada con Jae Kyung, pero por esa emoción también me sentía una basura al sentir que de cierta forma era como serle infiel a Jan Di. Traté de calmar ese sentimiento justificándolo con que no era precisamente un engaño debido a que ella estaba enterada y había dado su consentimiento. Fui a la cama con esa idea y tan pronto desperté otra idea vino a mi mente: si iba a jugar el papel de novio de Jae Kyung lo haría de una forma que ella lo mereciera. Por nada repetiría la forma en que la traté en el pasado sino que buscaría la forma de disculparme y agradecerle lo especial que ella había sido conmigo siempre, así que tan pronto como estuve listo me dispuse a buscar algún detalle para poner en su oficina antes de que ella llegara pero mi sorpresa se vio arruinada al entrar en su oficina y encontrarla ahí. Traté de disimular mi molestia de verme descubierto y justifiqué mis acciones, aunque no pude evitar sentirme complacido de ver su expresión de sorpresa y verla conmovida con el detalle.


	59. Cap 59 - Némesis (parte 3)

Hola amig s...

Primero que nada, espero hayan tenido felices fiestas y deseo que tengan un feliz 2018!

Bueno, tarde pero segura... Al fin, actualización!

Agradezco sus comentarios y que me estén agregando a favoritos... Espero seguir así y no aburrir a nadie... De todas formas, saben que se aceptan sus comentarios y/o críticas constructivas... Y bueno, aparte de éste, solo dedicaré 1 capítulo más a esta pareja y volveré a nuestra pareja favorita, así que espérenlo!

Sin más, a leer...

...

 **Capítulo 59 – NÉMESIS (parte 3)**

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Era medio día cuando mi pesadilla llegó a casa. Mi padre nos convocó a Jun Pyo y a mí para tener la comida "en familia". Yo me encontraba nerviosa. No sabía cómo actuar aunque sabía que debía ser lo más natural posible para no arruinar el plan. Era lo que iba pensando mientras nos dirigíamos a casa. De pronto, Jun Pyo detuvo el auto antes de llegar.

\- Jae, debes tranquilizarte para que todo funcione… al estar nerviosa nos vas a delatar…

\- Lo sé, lo siento… es solo que…

\- Sé que esto es extraño, pero no tenemos que ser diferentes de cómo somos siempre… seamos nosotros mismos y pasaremos desapercibidos… bueno, excepto la parte de decirte mono y de que tú me digas tonto, eso creo que no se vería bien… en fin, la decisión es tuya, tú marcas la pauta, a como tu actúes es como yo actuaré, de acuerdo?

\- Gracias Jun, estoy más tranquila… hagámoslo!

Llegamos a casa y nos dirigimos a la sala. Tan pronto como entramos en la habitación mi padre nos dio la bienvenida.

\- Hijos, llegaron al fin!

Esa exclamación fue suficiente para erizar mi piel y sentir el deseo de salir corriendo, cosa que habría hecho si Jun no me hubiera sujetado de la cintura, conduciéndome hacia donde se encontraban todos sentados. Hicimos una reverencia y entonces Jun comenzó a hablar.

\- Lo siento señor, fue culpa mía… estaba en medio de una reunión de planeación con el equipo de mercadotecnia… me disculpo por la demora.

\- Entiendo… no te preocupes hijo… bien, haré la presentación antes de dirigirnos al comedor…

Mientras mi padre presentaba a Jun Pyo y mi tío comencé a echar un vistazo por la habitación y no había rastros de Sae Hee. Estuve a punto de suspirar aliviada cuando un grito detrás de mí rompió mi alivio.

\- JaeKy!

\- Sae Hee… prima, bienvenida! Cómo fue tu viaje?

\- Mi viaje? Bien… pero no hablemos de mi viaje, hay cosas más interesantes de las cuales hablar, por ejemplo, mi tío ya nos dijo que al fin tienes novio… fue grato saber que después de aquel descalabro tienes ánimos de volver a intentarlo… espero que ésta vez el tipo si valga la pena…

Quise olvidarme de mis modales y golpearla ahí mismo pero no podía hacerlo al ser la anfitriona, así que respiré profundo y cuando iba a comenzar a responderle mi padre intervino.

\- Jóvenes, es mejor que tomen asiento para terminar con las presentaciones y poder pasar a la mesa con todo aclarado…

Jun Pyo, quien se encontraba detrás de mí, volvió a tomarme de la cintura pero ahora con ambas manos y se acercó para decirme algo

\- Resiste sólo un poco… respira y tranquilízate… déjalo en mis manos…

Tomamos nuestros lugares y entonces mi padre continuó.

\- Hermano, es bueno que hoy estemos aquí y poder tener una reunión como hacía tiempo que no la teníamos… comencé a presentarte a Jun Pyo de manera personal pero creo que debo hacer la presentación en forma general y hacer algunas aclaraciones… familia, éste es Gu Jun Pyo, uno de mis brazos derechos en los negocios, junto a nuestra Jae Kyung por supuesto... Sé que su nombre se les hace familiar y es por eso que debo aclarar todo... Él es el heredero de una de las familias más prominentes de Corea, actual presidente del grupo Shinhwa... Y ex-prometido de Jae Kyung...

 **Jun Pyo POV**

La mañana en la oficina fue tranquila. A decir verdad, no había mucho trabajo que adelantar así que dediqué parte de mi tiempo a planear un itinerario para el fin de semana con Jae Kyung y sus invitados ya que si debía salir con ellos debía asegurarme de que al menos fuera a lugares cómodos para Jae y para mí.

Después de ello acudí a una reunión importante y me encontraba en ella cuando un mensaje de Jae me avisaba que la hora de comenzar con nuestra actuación había llegado. Me apresuré a terminar la junta y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde ella ya me estaba esperando.

El trayecto a su casa fue algo estresante para mí debido a su semblante de preocupación. Era obvio que iba concentrada teniendo alguna discusión interna por lo que espere lo más paciente que pude pero no podía permitir que llegará en ese estado a su casa así que detuve el auto y comencé a animarla lo mejor que pude.

Al llegar a su casa, las personas mayores se encontraban reunidas en la sala. Nos disculpé por la tardanza y su padre comenzó a querer presentarme con su hermano, pero fue evidente que ninguno estaba enfocado en la presentación ya que tan pronto irrumpió la prima de Jae Kyung en la habitación la atención de todos se centró en su conversación, por lo que su padre nos invitó a sentarnos para volver a tomar el control de la reunión y presentarme formalmente. Yo aproveche el momento en que todos se acomodaban para tratar de calmar a Jae, ya que, ahora que la conocía bien, sabía detectar sus estados de ánimo y supe que faltaba poco para que perdiera el control y le diera una lección a la "niñita odiosa" que tenía enfrente, y no era que no lo mereciera pero no podía dejar que se expusiera.

Ya sentados, el padre de Jae comenzó a presentarme, dando un resumen de quién era yo, pero en cuanto las palabras _"y ex-prometido de Jae Kyung"_ salieron de su boca, los visitantes se sobresaltaron. Su hermano empezó a reñir acerca de su falta de dignidad y mi falta de respeto y pude ver la cara de satisfacción que la prima de Jae tenía impresa en su rostro. Estuve a punto de intervenir cuando su padre tomó de nuevo la palabra

\- Escucha hermano, sabía que pensarías así, yo mismo reaccioné así a un principio pero he entendido que los tiempos y épocas cambian... Entendí que no hay nada peor que obligar a tus hijos a casarse sin amor solo por la ambición...

\- Qué demonios? Estas diciendo que nuestros padres no lo hicieron bien? Gracias a ello nosotros tenemos una vida próspera...

\- Pero a qué precio? No lo recuerdas?... Seamos honestos! El hecho de que ahora estemos bien no significa que siempre fue así... Esa tradición arruinó nuestra juventud! Que lo hayamos superado es otra cosa...

\- Bueno, por favor! No hablemos más del pasado! -interrumpió la tía de Jae, quien sorprendió a todos ya que al parecer no hablaba mucho

\- Simplemente voy a pedir respeto... Estas decisiones solo nos corresponden tomarlas en casa... Yo tomé la decisión de no volver a intervenir en la vida personal de mi hija y dejar que ella misma busque su felicidad... Si tú quieres sigue con la tradición hermano, estás en tu derecho, pero yo no volveré a exponer a mi hija a la humillación pública... Y este joven me ha demostrado que es leal y en verdad valioso, pero no por ello volveré a forzar algo entre ellos...

Entonces el silencio reinó en la habitación. Nadie más se animó a hablar. Era evidente que el tío de Jae seguía indignado pero por respeto a su hermano ya no habló y su prima ya no tenía la sonrisa de triunfo que había mostrado minutos antes sino que había algo de duda en su expresión fue entonces que me percaté que la única presentación oficial que se hizo fue la mía y caí en cuenta que el prometido de la prima de Jae no se encontraba en la habitación.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Pasaron unos minutos de incomodidad en la sala después de la confrontación que surgió luego de la presentación de Junio Pyo. Mi madre intervino e invitó a todos a tranquilizarnos y pasar al comedor en donde la comida ya estaba servida. Comenzamos a comer y entonces los mayores empezaron a hablar acerca de la prosperidad de sus negocios en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto. Sae Hee había estado muy silenciosa, cosa que me sorprendió. Iba a comenzar a preguntarle acerca de sus planes de boda cuando hizo entrada su prometido, disculpándose por no haber podido posponer su llamada de negocios. Cuando lo observé bien me di cuenta que yo ya lo conocía y veía venir un problema aún mayor ya que sabía que su personalidad y la de Jun Pyo eran tan similares que nada bueno podría salir de ahí. Su nombre era Kim Gi Tae y lo había conocido en Venezuela un par de años atrás.

Cuando la comida terminó, mis padres y tíos decidieron ir a descansar y mi padre nos llamó a Jun y a mí para encomendarnos la tarea de atender a los invitados más jóvenes.

\- Creo que será pan comido Jae... No te preocupes por nada, tengo todo arreglado... Estás lista para comenzar?

\- Bueno, antes de ello quiero advertirte algo... Yo ya conocía a Gi Tae y quiero que hagas uso de tu paciencia ya que él es tan terco y arrogante como tú...

\- Yah!... Mono! me llamaste arrogante?

\- Lo siento Jun!

Después de unos segundos de seriedad me sonrió de forma divertida y me dijo que no prometía nada pero haría el máximo esfuerzo.

Esa tarde fue tranquila. La plática y aclaración de mi padre ayudó a que Sae Hee se mantuviera más callada de lo normal. Pude intuir que el tema de los compromisos arreglados había tenido algo que ver en su actitud. Gi Tae por su parte parecía tener una agenda muy apretada ya que las llamadas no lo dejaban entablar ninguna conversación duradera. Pero lo que en verdad me tenía sorprendida era ver que Jun no mintió ni exageró al decir que tenía todo listo, no porque no tuviera la capacidad para planear sino por ver que realmente había dedicado tiempo para hacerlo sin que nadie se lo pidiera, así que yo estaba realmente agradecida con él, tanto por ello como por la buena actitud que estaba mostrando al grado de quitar mi nerviosismo y hacerme olvidar que estábamos haciendo todo aquello solo por compromiso. Más tarde Sae Hee nos pidió ir a descansar argumentando que gracias al viaje estaba exhausta, asi que Jun recortó el itinerario y cuando llegamos a casa agradeció a Jun por su atención, diciéndole que realmente había sido divertido y prometiendo que al día siguiente mostraría mejor actitud.

Antes de ir a dormir me dirigí al jardín ya que era un lugar que me daba tranquilidad y al llegar me encontré ahí a Sae Hee, lo que me confirmó que realmente no se encontraba del todo bien...

\- Sae Hee, está todo bien?

\- Oh, claro que sí!... Es solo que no podía conciliar el sueño... -hizo una pausa larga y cuando me disponía a dejarla sola comenzó a hablar -JaeKy, puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro!

\- Cómo fué?... no, quiero decir... Qué fue lo que sentiste o qué te orilló a cancelar tu boda con Jun Pyo?

No estaba preparada para esa pregunta pero supe de inmediato que si respondía con la verdad, todo el plan se vendría abajo, así que traté se disfrazar un poco mi respuesta

\- verás, no fue sencillo, pero al pensar a futuro sentí que al ser un matrimonio arreglado surgirían problemas... Tú sabes, nosotros los herederos nunca estamos conformes con lo que obtenemos, siempre queremos más y aunque admito que desde que conocí a Jun Pyo siempre me ha parecido el tipo de hombre con el que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida no me habría gustado que ya casada con el apareciera mi alma gemela y lo mismo aplicaría para él...

\- Gi Tae y yo estamos intentando conocernos mejor y tratamos de llevarnos bien pero ha sido muy difícil... Tú conoces mi temperamento y él...

\- Si, yo ya sé cómo es el también... a decir verdad ya lo conocía...

\- De verdad? Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno, su familia tiene negocios en Venezuela y coincidimos en una reunión. Ahí nos presentaron y como sabía lo difícil que es estar en un lugar donde la cultura es totalmente diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados quise ofrecerle mi amistad pero digamos que tan pronto como quise iniciar desistí...

\- Entonces sabes a lo que me refiero...

Y valla que lo sabía. Al instante comencé a recordar cómo había sido todo cuando conocí a Jun Pyo, lo caprichoso que se comportaba, su arrogancia, su rudeza y sus desplantes pero había diferencias entre ellos y nosotros, ellos eran igual de caprichosos, pero a pesar de ello lo estaban intentando.

\- Pero al menos Jun Pyo no parece ser tan difícil de tratar, al contrario, me parece que es muy dulce contigo... Basta ver cómo te mira para saber que está enamorado de ti... Se ve que esta vez ambos están decididos a lograrlo, y me alegro... realmente espero que lo logren... lo digo sinceramente...

No supe que decir ante tal declaración, sólo podía sentirme agradecida de que nuestra actuación fuera tan buena. Le agradecí por sus deseos y me despedí para ir a descansar.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

La jornada había sido larga pero me sentía satisfecho y es que al parecer Sae Hee estuvo tranquila toda la tarde. Aun así, antes de dormir llamé a Jae para saber si se encontraba más tranquila.

\- Felicidades Jun, por hoy lo logramos!

\- Claro que sí... Entonces hay que descansar, mañana tendremos otra jornada igual de larga...

\- De verdad!?

\- Sí, pero sigue tranquila, ya tengo el plan para mañana también así que no te preocupes por ello... Descansa!


	60. Cap 60 - Némesis (parte 4)

**Cap 60 - NÉMESIS (parte 4)**

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Después de la llamada con Jun debo decir que dormí plácidamente.

Al día siguiente mis padres me pidieron ir a su habitación temprano, antes de que el resto de la familia despertara y comenzaron a preguntar cómo había salido todo el plan. Fue gracioso pero también reconfortante que estuvieran tan ansiosos por saber y tan emocionados al escuchar que todo estaba saliendo tan bien ya que eran raras las veces que sentía que ellos se preocupaban realmente por mí, así que les describí nuestra tarde y parecían complacidos de los resultados. Me animaron a seguir así y me pidieron que invitara a Jun para el desayuno así que regresé a mi habitación para llamarlo y arreglarme.

Una hora después Jun llegó. Se veía tan apuesto! A decir verdad siempre se veía así pero creo que el verle en esa nueva faceta, preocupándose por mí, cuidándome y tratándome tan amablemente hizo que toda su belleza resaltara aún más a mis ojos.

\- Hijo, Bienvenido! –dijo mi padre con una amplia sonrisa dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba y dándole un fuerte abrazo

Fue evidente la sorpresa en el rostro de Jun y después de unos segundos sin saber que hacer le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Llegas temprano... El desayuno se servirá en un momento más

\- Oh, no se preocupe... Yo... Cree que pueda hablar un momento con Jae?

\- Claro hijo!... Hija, por favor!

\- Qué fue eso? –pregunto un desconcertado Jun Pyo tan pronto hubo la suficiente distancia

\- Creo que gratitud... Esta mañana me interrogaron para saber cómo nos iba y al saber que todo marchaba de maravilla se mostraron complacidos...

\- Ya veo... Ya ha habido alguna reacción por parte de...

-Oh, es verdad, no te lo mencioné, anoche tuve una interesante plática con Sae Hee y sus comentarios fueron encaminados a que se lo ha creído todo... Incluso me felicitó por estarlo logrando esta vez...

\- Bien, entonces tenemos que seguir como hasta ahora...

Regresamos al comedor donde ya se encontraba la familia. Dimos los buenos días y nos sentamos a la mesa.

\- Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos su hospitalidad –comentó mi tío –Sae Hee me habló de su paseo el día de ayer y quería saber si hoy podríamos hacer algo un tanto más familiar? Bueno, a menos que ya tengan algo planeado…

Eso me preocupó por un instante ya que no sabía qué tipo de plan había elaborado Jun o si se molestaría por la sugerencia de mi tío.

\- Bueno, yo me hice cargo de los itinerarios para el fin de semana pero podemos hacer lo que usted tenga en mente sin ningún problema –respondió Jun de inmediato

\- Gracias joven... entonces hermano, crees que podamos ir a la campiña familiar? Tiene años que no compartimos ese espacio y ambiente... Desde que Sae Hee y Jae Kyung eran pequeñas, recuerdan? Además, creo que la finalidad de este viaje era que conviviéramos como familia y conocer a los nuevos integrantes... Podríamos incluso pasar la noche allá, qué te parece?

\- Bueno, si para los más jóvenes no hay inconveniente tampoco lo hay para mí...

Todos asentimos y después del desayuno nos dispusimos a prepararnos para llevar a cabo el plan. Jun esperó a que preparara mis cosas y después lo acompañé a su apartamento a que recogiera las suyas.

\- Jun, estás conforme con este plan?

\- Sí, suena divertido... Esperemos poder seguir llevando el control de todo, aunque, para ser sincero, creo que será algo difícil actuar frente a tus padres...

Era verdad. Esa era una noción que no había considerado y apenas lo mencionó, mis nervios se hicieron presentes.

\- Tranquila Jae, no es que ellos no estén enterados... Será algo incómodo pero necesario así que vamos con la mentalidad de divertirnos, está bien?

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Llegamos a la campiña familiar. Era un lugar bastante grande y agradable, con diferentes áreas recreativas y bastante bien equipado todo.

Tan pronto todos estuvimos instalados, Sae Hee propuso una serie de actividades deportivas para ser realizadas en pareja, lo que me hizo dudar ya que hacía un buen tiempo que no practicaba deportes. Tenía condición debido a que llevaba una rutina diaria para mantenerme en forma pero sentía que había perdido práctica en la ejecución de ciertas actividades, además que no sabía que tan buena era Jae en ese campo y tampoco conocía las capacidades de nuestros rivales por lo que comencé a sentirme algo tenso. Jae notó mi preocupación de inmediato y se acercó a tranquilizarme

\- tranquilo Jun, sólo tenemos que elegir el deporte correcto para ambos, y el resto solo déjamelo a mí...

\- Por qué? Qué piensas hacer?

\- Bueno, conozco a Sae Hee de toda la vida como para saber que los deportes no son lo suyo aunque ella crees que es así... Y es cuestión de escoger uno en el que ganemos fácilmente para que desista de seguir compitiendo... Cómo te sientes en voleibol?

\- Pues aunque hace mucho que no practico, creo que podría irnos bien...

\- Perfecto!... Observa y aprende! -me dijo guiñándome un ojo y acto seguido comenzó a dirigirse a su prima - Escogeremos voleibol, sólo no sean demasiado rudos con nosotros Sae Hee...

\- Qué haces?

\- Créeme Jun, no hay nada mejor que aumentar su confianza… el ego juega en su contra… no te preocupes, yo sé lo que hago, sólo confía…

Funcionó. Después de haberlos derrotado por una gran diferencia de puntos, Sae Hee dijo que era un deporte aburrido y entonces sugirió ir a la sala de juegos pero al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado ya que ganamos en todo.

Fue gracioso al principio pero pasado un tiempo se volvió exasperante ver que Gi Tae no aceptaba la derrota con facilidad y que actuaba como un niño petulante. Por un momento pensé en que el pobre tipo debía ser un solitario ya que dudaba mucho que hubiera alguien que pudiera soportar a una persona como él, pero después de un momento de análisis pude darme cuenta de que, apenas unos años atrás yo había sido igual y entonces, ese solo pensamiento me llevó a tener un tiempo de meditación.

\- Y ahora en qué piensas con tanta concentración?

\- En que soy un tipo muy afortunado y jamás lo había notado...

\- Qué? Por qué lo dices Jun?

\- Bueno, hace un momento, mientras la actitud de Gi Tae estaba comenzando a irritarme y pensaba en que no podía haber nadie que aguantara a un tipo como él, pude recordar que hace un tiempo yo era igual que él...

\- Te lo dije...

\- No Jae, tu realmente no viste nada... yo era odioso en verdad... afortunadamente tuve la suerte de tener a mi lado a 3 hermanos que me aguantaron y aceptaron tal cual era...

\- Jun...

\- y no solo eso, tuve la fortuna de que Jan Di llegara a mi vida en un momento crucial a cambiarlo todo...

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Pasar la tarde en la campiña fue realmente una buena idea. Fue agradable poder hacer cosas que no había hecho en un buen tiempo y sobre todo, estaba siendo de lo más divertido darles una paliza a Sae Hee y su flamante prometido.

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que hubiera planeado, pero de pronto vi a Jun muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y me dio curiosidad así que me acerqué a preguntarle al respecto.

Comenzó a hablarme de como el ver a Gi Tae le había recordado a su "yo" pasado. Quise jugarle una broma pero él hablaba en serio así que dejé pasar la oportunidad y me puse a escucharlo con atención.

Dijo que estaba agradecido de haber contado con sus fieles amigos en esa época. Pensé en ellos y sonreí al recordar las locuras que intentaron hacer para librarlo de mis garras. Era verdad! No conocía todas sus anécdotas pero me tocó verlos en acción de diferente forma pero cada uno apoyando a su amigo en esa difícil faceta.

Todo iba bien pero de pronto mencionó a Jan Di y el cambio que ella trajo a su vida. Esa historia si la conocía completa ya que en los últimos años el me la había contado, pero aun así, escucharlo nombrarla fue un duro golpe para mí. Fue como si después de haber estado sobre la nube más alta todo el día, de pronto alguien me hubiera empujado de vuelta a la realidad.

 _"Pero que esperabas Ha Jae Kyung? Todo esto es simple actuación! Eso ya lo sabías!"_

Me sentí patética pero debía guardar compostura.

\- ...y como si eso no fuera suficiente, todavía tengo la dicha de contar contigo y tenerte a mi lado...

 _"Que dijo?" "A mí?"_

No lo creí. Pensé que estaba soñando así que quise confirmarlo

\- A... A mí?

\- Si, a ti... Tú me has ayudado mucho. Gracias a ti no he estado solo, has aguantado mis arranques en los últimos años y sigues contribuyendo a los cambios en mi vida... He crecido mucho a tu lado... y aunque no lo merezco has estado ahí para mí... Estoy realmente agradecido de que seas parte de las grandes bendiciones de mi vida!

Escucharlo decir esa última frase me hizo volar de nuevo. El que dijera que yo era parte del grupo selecto de personas valiosas en su vida era más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. No que no supiera que el valoraba nuestra amistad, era obvio, después de todo, no haría algo como lo que estaba haciendo por cualquiera, pero oírlo decirlo era otra cosa. Literalmente, me dejó sin palabras.

Estaba buscando la forma de responder cuando Sae Hee llego a interrumpir.

\- hola ustedes dos! De pronto se quedaron muy quietos!... JaeKy, mi tía y mi madre nos están buscando...

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Por primera vez me sentí agradecido con Sae Hee y es que a pesar de haber compartido muchos momentos de sinceridad con Jae, jamás le había agradecido directamente por estar conmigo. Me sentía bien de habérselo hecho saber, pero había sido un momento peligroso ya que al bajar mis defensas ella podría darse cuenta de la profundidad mis sentimientos hacia ella y eso no era algo que quisiera hacer, al menos no mientras tuviera algo que ver con Jan Di.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo y se fue en escuchar anécdotas familiares. De más está decir que a Sae Hee y su prometido no les quedaron más ganas de retarnos.

Al día siguiente concluimos la tarea asignada llevando a "los primos" a comer al restaurante favorito de Jae, después guiamos un paseo por los principales sitios de interés y finalizamos el día llevándolos al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a casa comencé a hacer un recuento de todo lo vivido. Me sentía feliz de haber compartido todo aquello con Jae y lamentaba que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, pero de pronto el pensar en su expresión al mencionar cada una de la bendiciones que me habían sido dadas, y más específicamente al mencionar a Jan Di me hizo volver a la realidad. No podía seguir postergando lo inevitable. Aunque no quisiera estaba consciente de que era tiempo de volver. Había cumplido con cada uno de mis objetivos desde hacía un par de meses y solo había estado poniendo excusas sin sentido para quedarme más tiempo pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, sobre todo porque sin querer estaba dañando a quien ahora sabía que amaba, así que esa noche tomé la dolorosa determinación de volver a casa.


	61. Cap 61 - Angustia

_Hola amigas… bueno, después de dedicarle 4 capítulos completos a Jun Pyo ya era justo y necesario que dedicara algo de tiempo a mi personaje favorito, nuestro Ji Hoo, y valla que le dediqué tiempo!... debo decirles que con todo y que este fue un episodio que tenía planeado desde que comencé a escribir esta historia fue realmente difícil escribirlo… lo modifiqué una y otra vez hasta que al fin encontré la manera de comunicar lo que quería, por lo que espero que les guste… casi estamos llegando a la parte que me inspiró a escribir este fic, el final diferente, pero aún restan varios capítulos así que ténganme paciencia por favor…_

 _A leer!_

 _…_

 **Capítulo 61 - ANGUSTIA**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

El día siguiente comenzó temprano para mí. A decir verdad, no pude dormir mucho después de tomar la decisión de regresar a casa así que aproveche mi falta de sueño para investigar y preparar mi viaje. Eso de alguna forma implicaba comunicárselo a mis hermanos, lo cual incluía hablar con Ji Hoo, solo esperaba que la noticia no fuera tan mala para él.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

No podía creer que lo que había sido un día tranquilo, se tornara en una noche tormentosa a partir de una llamada.

Todo había sido normal. Por esos días el trabajo en la fundación estaba bajo control así que Jan Di aprovechó para reunirse con las chicas esa tarde, por lo que yo no tenía mucho que hacer, así que busqué leer un poco mientras el abuelo llegaba para cenar juntos. Encontré un artículo muy interesante en una de las revistas médicas a las que estábamos subscritos los tres y me encontraba concentrado en el tema cuando mi teléfono sonó. Como casi no recibía llamadas de nadie que no fuera Woo Bin, el abuelo o Jan Di contesté sin revisar la pantalla y mi sorpresa fue muy grande al escuchar a Jun Pyo del otro lado de la línea. Me alegraba escucharlo pero como no era común que él me llamara, oírlo me puso en alerta y más cuando me dijo que necesitaba decirme algo importante y pedirme un favor.

\- Qué sucede Jun Pyo? Dime, en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Ji Hoo, llegó el tiempo de volver...

Debo decir que mi cerebro hizo un corto cuando escuché esas palabras. Por un lado me daba gusto saber que pronto vería a mi hermano de toda la vida pero eso significaba que mi tiempo cerca de Jan Di había llegado a su fin. Pensé en responder rápido, antes de que se arrepintiera de haberme llamado o de que pensara que no me daba gusto enterarme de su retorno.

\- de verdad?... Ya era tiempo! Cuando llegas? Jan Di ya lo sabe?

\- Wooh, wooh, tranquilo vaquero!... Bueno, quería cerciorarme de dejar todo en orden aquí pero ya hice mi reservación así que estaría llegando a Seúl el miércoles temprano... Ji Hoo, el favor que quiero pedirte es respecto a Jan Di...

Escuchar esa última frase hizo crecer mi agonía.

\- Respecto a Jan Di?

\- Si, bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para ella, así que te llamé para pedirte si puedes guardarme el secreto y tratar de impedir que se entere...

Di un suspiro largo ya que a esas alturas me era casi imposible mantener algo oculto de Jan Di, por lo que se lo dije tratando de evadir la tarea

\- Sé qué lo harás bien...

\- Solo lo sé yo?

\- Bueno, solamente quise avisarle a mis hermanos...

\- Y qué dijeron los demás?

\- Bueno, Ji Yung dijo que programaría su viaje para llegar ese mismo día, y a Woo Bin aún no lo llamo, quise decírselo primero a mi mejor amigo...

La llamada terminó y comencé a sentir un vacío inmenso solo de pensar en mi vida sin Jan Di. Ese sentimiento de soledad hizo que mi ánimo se fuera a pique. En ese instante el abuelo llegó y supo que algo ocurría tan pronto y me vió así que quiso comenzar con el interrogatorio enseguida pero no quería hablar de ello con él puesto que sabía que se preocuparía y no quería que al igual que yo se entristeciera por ña noticia, entonces decidí mentirle un poco, diciendo que me encontraba un tanto aburrido y fastidiado y que no quería contagiarle mi estado de ánimo por lo que me encerraría en mi cuarto hasta estar de mejor humor.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Estaba algo aburrido y sin encontrar que hacer ya que Min Ah estaban teniendo su tarde de chicas cuando Jun Pyo me llamó. Recibir sus llamadas era normal, pero había algo sospechoso en su voz y de pronto me soltó la noticia.

Saber que estaba a un par de días de ver a mis hermanos me puso de muy buen humor ya que realmente los extrañaba. En seguida que colgué con él le hice la llamada a Ji Yung para confirmar también de su llegada. Fue gracioso que ambos enamorados pidieran total discreción para con sus chicas.

Era todo muy emocionante. Solo había una parte que me preocupaba, Ji Hoo.

No tenía idea si ya sabía la nueva pero creí que debía saberlo antes de que el día llegara y lo tomara desprevenido así que decidí llamarlo aunque recordé que me pidió que no me preocupara, pero que demonios! Él también era mi hermano!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Había pasado media hora desde que me recluí en mi habitación, lidiando con mis pensamientos cuando me llamo Woo Bin, así que, a pesar de que me encontraba de pésimo humor tuve que fingir calma con él ya que lo conocía bien y sabía que aunque le había pedido que no se preocupara por mí lo más de seguro es que lo hubiera hecho.

\- You, my brother!

\- Hola Bin, cómo estás?

\- La verdad, algo aburrido. Esas tardes de chicas son lo que me provocan, aburrimiento!... Me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a tomar algo para, no sé, platicar...

\- Lo siento Bin, tengo algunas cosas pendientes de revisar con el abuelo, pero descuida, sé por qué quieres verme... no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien... Mejor dime, cual es el plan?

\- El plan?

\- Si, el plan... Tu eres el experto en organizar fiestas y no has pensado en hacerle una a nuestros hermanos? Creo que habrá varios motivos para celebrar, no es así?

\- Es verdad! Tengo que organizarme bien porque por lo regular las chicas me ayudan en esos eventos y al tener que guardar el secreto prácticamente estoy solo en esto... Incluso no sé si tampoco decirle a Min Ah...

\- Creo que me Min Ah es alguien confiable... Pero si llegas a necesitar algo cuenta conmigo...

Media hora más pasó desde la llamada de Woo Bin y estar encerrado en mi habitación no estaba ayudando, al contrario, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas por lo que decidí salir de casa para despejarme.

Después de deambular unas horas por un parque cercano sentí la necesidad de hablar con alguien de lo que me estaba atormentando, entonces pensé en buscar a una de las personas que me escucharían sin juzgarme, después de todo había demostrado ser una excelente amiga durante toda mi vida y una muy sabia consejera.

Llegué a su casa poco tiempo después de haber confirmado si estaba disponible.

\- Mi querido Ji Hoo, sí que llegaste pronto!

\- Bueno noona, me encontraba cerca... Lamento molestarte pero, tú me dijiste que cuando necesitara hablar podía buscarte y...

\- Oh! Por favor, pasa!

 **Seo Hyun POV**

Ver la expresión en el rostro Ji Hoo me dolió profundamente. Supe que algo no andaba bien en cuanto recibí su llamada pero escucharlo y verlo eran cosas diferentes. Se podía ver un profundo dolor en sus ojos.

Después de preparar té comenzamos a platicar.

\- y bien, que le sucede a mi querido Ji Hoo?

\- Se acabó noona... Definitivamente ahora si la perdí... No es que hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad, pero al menos estaba cerca y eso ya no podrá ser jamás!

\- Por qué lo dices Ji Hoo?

\- El momento que tanto temía llegó... Jun Pyo ya viene y mi tiempo con Jan Di se terminó...

Cuando escuché esas palabras pude entender el porqué de su tristeza pero aunque me dolía verlo en ese momento derrotado, me alegraba saber que todo su sufrimiento estaba por terminar, solo lamentaba no poder decírselo abiertamente, así que busqué la manera de hacer que se se desahogara para después reconfortarlo.

\- Como lo supiste?

\- Él me llamó y no sabes, de pronto sentí que soy la peor basura que hay sobre la tierra porque no me pude alegrar plenamente de que quien aún me considera su mejor amigo regrese a casa...

\- Ji Hoo, no digas eso...

\- Es la verdad noona...

\- No, no lo es... dime, cuándo llega Jun Pyo?

\- El miércoles...

\- Bueno, entonces el tiempo aún no se acaba...

\- Qué?

\- Que el tiempo aún no se acaba Ji Hoo, aún te queda mañana... –Volteó a verme como con ánimo de fulminarme pero no me dejé amedrentar –Mi querido Ji Hoo! no estoy burlándome de ti si eso es lo que piensas, sólo digo que deberías disfrutar todo el tiempo que te queda con ella... como lo han venido haciendo... deben tener una despedida digna de su amistad...

\- Es que ni siquiera puedo tener eso con ella... Jun Pyo me pidió que mantenga su regreso en secreto porque quiere "darle la sorpresa"... Te das cuenta noona? mi suerte no puede ser peor!

\- Aun así, busca la forma!... disfruta, no! disfruten su día!... No sé qué excusa puedas darle para pedirle que pase el día contigo, pero si yo fuera tú, buscaría la manera de alargar el día al máximo, exprimirlo y sacarle el mayor provecho... y si es posible, ignorando que es el último, porque no olvides, cada día trae su propio afán, eso ya lo habías aprendido...

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Ir a ver Seo Hyun fue una buena idea. Al hablar con ella de todo lo que sentía el dolor no se fue pero me sentí algo aliviado. Hubo un momento que pensé que había sido un error ir. Incluso estuve a punto de decirle que lo olvidara porque no entendería lo profundo de mi dolor ya que era mil veces más grande que el que sentí cuando la perdí a ella, afortunadamente no dejó de hablar y agradecí que no lo hiciera. Conversamos durante un largo tiempo y al final me disculpé de haberla buscado solo para descargar mis frustraciones.

\- Sabes que estoy para eso Ji Hoo... Escucha, todo saldrá bien para ti, ya lo verás! -dijo con su cálida sonrisa.

Aunque la que la tristeza de saber que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo para compartir con Jan Di me estaba matando, supe que noona tenía razón, debía aprovechar al máximo ese corto tiempo. Imaginaba que no se iría inmediatamente pero ese sería el último día que podríamos compartir sólo nosotros dos, así que decidí convertir ese último día en un día inolvidable.

Regresé a casa tratando de formular una excusa coherente que sirviera para invitar a Jan Di a pasar el siguiente día conmigo pero nada me parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Entré a casa tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no observé a mi alrededor hasta que una voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

\- Pensé que no llegarías sunbae... Estás bien?

 **Jan Di POV**

La tarde de chicas transcurrió bastante bien. Hacía algunas semanas que no nos reuníamos debido a lo ajetreado de nuestras agendas ya que las chicas ya habían comenzado a trabajar en colegios y había sido dura su adaptación, pero al fin lo habían logrado así que había que celebrar. Todo iba bien pero de pronto tuve una sensación que no me gustó. Era como angustia y por si fuera poco esa sensación llegó acompañada de la imagen de mi sunbae. Fue extraño. Sentí preocupación así que me disculpé con las chicas para llamarlo pero no pude localizarlo por lo que mi preocupación creció.

Eran las 9:00 de la noche cuando nuestra reunión terminó y aunque originalmente tenía pensado ir directo a casa, mi instinto me dijo que fuera a mi segundo hogar a buscar a mi sunbae por lo que obedecí. Al llegar me recibió el abuelo y me preguntó si todo estaba bien entre su nieto y yo.

\- Claro abuelo, todo está bien, pero por qué lo preguntas?

\- Bueno, porque encontré a mi nieto de muy mal humor y las únicas veces que lo he visto así se ha debido a ti... Pero no me hagas caso Jan Di, no debe ser algo tan importante, tal vez por eso salió... ya vendrá más despejado!

\- Tienes razón abuelo... Mmm, por qué no vas a descansar? Yo me quedaré estudiando un rato mientras llega mi sunbae...

\- Está bien hija! Te quedas en tu casa...

Quise estudiar, pero la preocupación no me dejó memorizar ni el título de la lección.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando mi sunbae apareció.

Lo observé entrar y caminar directo a su habitación sin voltear, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad algo le sucedía.

\- Pensé que no llegarías sunbae... Estás bien?

\- Ja-Jan Di, q-qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, es difícil de explicar... Tuve... Tuve un mal presentimiento respecto a ti y te llamé pero no pude localizarte por lo que me preocupé y decidí venir a ver si todo estaba bien... Está todo bien?

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Encontrar a Jan Di en casa y ver su expresión de preocupación fue lo que menos había imaginado encontrar.

Dudé ya que no sabía que contestar, entonces rebobiné analizando sus palabras.

\- Qué tipo de presentimiento tuviste?

\- No-no lo sé, fue extraño, de repente solo sentí como una opresión en el pecho, como angustia, no sé y tú fuiste quién vino a mi mente... Pero no has respondido, estás bien sunbae?

\- Bueno, a decir verdad no... Es raro pero de pronto comencé a sentirme como angustiado. Salí a despejarme y como caminar no dio resultado fui a la casa de Seo Hyun noona...

\- Oh! Entiendo... pero entonces, estás mejor?

\- No estoy seguro de poder responder que si...

\- Puedo saber que te puso así?

Esa era una pregunta a la que estaba buscando respuesta desde que la ví ya que sabía que tarde o temprano la haría. Decidí hablar con la verdad omitiendo la parte en que Jun Pyo me llamó y me dio la noticia de su regreso.

\- Digamos que solo es una "crisis de soledad" -me miró pidiendo que siguiera mi explicación ya que solo esa frase no se le hizo suficiente -bueno, ya sabes, estaba solo en casa, sin nada que hacer y de pronto me puse a analizar mi vida en retrospectiva y me di cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado gracias a ti y al abuelo y eso me hizo pensar que no sabría qué hacer si ustedes dos llegaran a faltarme.

\- Sunbae...Y por qué no me llamaste? Digo, está bien que también puedas hablar con unnie pero...

\- No quise interrumpir tu tiempo libre, sabes que pienso que es necesario que convivas con las chicas también...

\- Lo sé sunbae, pero hay cosas más importantes y esta es una de ellas!

\- Lo siento! -no tenía nada más que decir que sonara coherente más que mis más sinceras disculpas

\- Bueno, pues sé que tal vez ya es tarde... pero ya estoy aquí... Sunbae, puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Creo que sí... puedo pedirte dos favores?

\- Los que sean...

\- No te vayas esta noche por favor... No me dejes solo... Yo... quédate conmigo hasta que logre dormirme...

\- Está bien sunbae... Y qué más necesitas?

\- querrías mañana pasar el día entero conmigo?


	62. Cap 62 - Tiempo de Despedida (parte 1)

_Hola amig s, disculpen la demora. Estos últimos capítulos han sido difíciles de escribir y no por falta de ideas si no por el exceso de ellas y siendo así es difícil ponerlas en orden, pero espero les guste y haya valido la pena para ustedes la demora…_

 _Daniela, muchas gracias por tu review… no pude responderlo porque no tienes cuenta :/ pero espero puedas ver esta respuesta y sigas interesada en mi historia… me alegra saber que no fui la única persona que fue atrapada por esa hermosa serie… me emociona saber que te gustó mi idea de los 4 años y lamento que esta historia no valla a terminar como lo desearías, pero soy de las fans de Ji Hoo y darle su final feliz fue lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic… en fin, aún así, espero que sigas interesada en leer hasta el final… cuídate y un abrazo!_

 _A Leer…_

 **Capítulo 62 - TIEMPO DE DESPEDIDA (parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Las peticiones de mi sunbae se me habían hecho algo extrañas pero debo admitir que una parte de mí estaba feliz de que las hubiera hecho y es que, por más cohibida que pudiera sentirme la verdad es que no me hubiera ido tranquila dejándolo solo sabiendo que no se encontraba completamente bien y como no había estado ahí para él cuando todo comenzó quería asegurarme de estar ahí y ayudar en lo que pudiera para que esa crisis pasara, después de todo, él era a quien más amaba sobre este mundo y lo que más deseaba era que él estuviera bien y fuera feliz. En algún momento sin embargo, me sentí un tanto preocupada por el abuelo y es que, aunque nunca había escuchado algo negativo acerca del tiempo que mi sunbae y yo compartíamos solos en los momentos de crisis no quería que ahora que sería yo quien estaría en su habitación fuera a tomarlo a mal o fuera a molestarse pero esa preocupación pasó después de encontrármelo en la cocina momentos antes de ir al dormitorio de mi sunbae.

\- Abuelo, qu-qué haces aquí? –pregunté sin poder ocultar mis nervios

\- Bueno, también vine por un poco de agua –dijo señalando con su vista los vasos que yo llevaba

\- Ah!… ya veo… bueno, que descanses abuelo…

\- Jan Di… cómo llegó mi nieto?

\- Él… él estará bien abuelo, por favor no te preocupes…

\- Sé que no se encuentra bien Jan Di… yo… escuché una parte de su plática… escucha, realmente lo lamento, lo hice sin intención –hizo una pausa como esperando algún reclamo de mi parte pero como no lo hubo, prosiguió –sólo quiero pedirte que por favor cuides bien de mi nieto hija!

-De-descuida abuelo, lo haré… buenas noches!

Caminé hacia la recamara de mi sunbae un poco contrariada y es que, extrañamente no me sentía molesta con el abuelo por haber escuchado nuestra conversación como muy probablemente me hubiera sentido si hubiera sido mi madre quien lo hubiera hecho, pero no me gustaba aun así que el supiera del estado anímico de mi sunbae, no porque no tuviera derecho sino porque no quería que el saberlo pudiera afectar su salud. También me sentía de cierta forma agradecida de que él estuviera tan al pendiente de lo que sucediera con su querido nieto.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Me sentía decepcionado de mí mismo al haber utilizado la preocupación de Jan Di para pedirle que se quedara conmigo. El que no se hubiera negado no era nuevo. Conocía su corazón y sabía que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por las personas a las que quería, pero el que ni siquiera dudara si me tenía sorprendido. Aun así, no quería que ella pensara que me estaba aprovechando de la situación por lo que, en cuanto ella se fue a alistar sus cosas para dormir decidí que el cuanto volviera me disculparía con ella y daría marcha atrás a mi petición, pero fue realmente sorprendente cuando ella se reusó a dejarme solo diciendo que yo había hecho lo mismo por ella en más de una ocasión.

\- Eso ha sido totalmente diferente Jan Di…

\- Lo siento sunbae, no hay pero que valga… –dijo mientras acomodaba uno de los sillones al lado de mi cama –ya lo decidí, no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí –se sentó en el sillón previamente acomodado y señaló a mi cama indicándome que definitivamente no se iría de ahí. Después de un momento, suavizó su tono de voz y volviendo a poner un gesto de preocupación concluyó –por favor sunbae, déjame cuidar de ti como tú siempre cuidas de mí!… Si?

Esa última palabra la dijo poniendo un puchero para el que no tenía defensa por lo que no tuve más remedio que sonreír tímidamente y obedecer a su petición.

\- Sabes sunbae, mientras me preparaba estaba pensando en que no sé qué hacer para poder ayudarte a dormir… para ti es fácil! Sólo tienes que tocar una bella melodía con tu violín o guitarra o cantarme algo y tu voz es suficiente para calmarme, pero yo no sé hacer nada de eso…

No pude evitar reírme de su comentario pero no por burlarme sino porque ella no tenía idea del efecto tranquilizador que su sola presencia tenía en mí y de lo que su voz había logrado en mi último episodio de agonía y quería decírselo pero sentí que sería demasiado, así que busqué la manera de hacérselo saber.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad el que estés aquí significa mucho y me hace sentir mejor… pero si en realidad quieres hacer algo, tal vez sirva que leas algo… no sé, podríamos probar eso…

\- Leer, excelente idea sunbae!… Ahora vuelvo!…Conozco un libro que me fascinaba hace un par de años y el otro día vi que tienes un ejemplar en el estudio así que iré por él, no tardo!

Asentí y salió; entonces, busqué la manera de relajarme y seguir uno de los consejos de Seo Hyun: no pensar en el hecho de que eran las últimas horas a su lado y disfrutar todo al máximo.

No tardó mucho en volver. Traía consigo un libro de proverbios, poemas y reflexiones que hacía un tiempo atrás también había captado mi atención, así que me acomodé y cerré los ojos para disfrutar el sonido de su voz.

Escucharla fue un dulce deleite pero uno que duró muy poco ya que debido a todas las emociones del día estaba exhausto por lo que solo bastaron un par de minutos para que quedara profundamente dormido.

 **Jan Di POV**

Mi sunbae se durmió más pronto de lo que pensé. Debió estar agotado, lo que me entristecía ya que no me gustaba que él tuviera ese tipo de episodios. Lo observé dormir por unos minutos y reprimí el deseo de acariciar su rostro por temor a despertarlo, así que decidí volver a mi lectura un momento más.

Leer ese libro trajo recuerdos a mi mente. Recordé haberle leído algunos fragmentos a la persona que el secretario de la familia Gu me había pedido visitar y me pregunté por un segundo que habría pasado con él, pero ese recuerdo me hizo pensar en una frase que me había gustado mucho al leérsela y la busqué.

 _"_ _Los más bellos encuentros son con aquellos que son como pañuelos,_

 _te limpian el sudor cuando estás cansado_

 _y tus lágrimas cuando estás triste"_

\- En definitiva, tú eres mi pañuelo Yun Ji Hoo, y yo espero serlo para ti siempre, aunque odio verte triste… no quisiera verte triste nunca más! –dije sin poder volver a controlar impulso y retiré de su rostro un mechón de cabello que tapaba uno de sus ojos –Algún día sabrás todo lo que significas para mí…algún día sabrás cuanto te amo y entonces dedicaré mi vida a buscar que no vuelvas a sentir tristeza jamás, lo prometo!

Quería quedarme velando su sueño toda la noche pero pensé que si iba a pasar el día entero con él, debía descansar un poco para ser una buena compañía, así que me acomodé en el sillón lo mejor que pude ya que en definitiva no me movería de ahí, me quedaría para estar al pendiente de su estado.

Iba a dejar el libro en la mesa de noche cuando vi que tenía una seña, así que decidí leer, antes de dormir, lo que fuera que haya captado la atención de mi sunbae, y cuando lo abrí me encontré con una de las fotos de boda que nos tomamos en el parque hacía uno años. No sabía cómo era que él la tenía pero sentí felicidad de que fuera como fuera esa foto existía. Quise quedármela pero no sentí que fuera correcto así que la devolví a su sitio y leí el poema que estaba señalando:

 _"_ _Quiero que tu interior vibre en sonrisas,_

 _que estalles de luz cada mañana,_

 _y que al abrir tus ojos mis caricias_

 _cual pañuelo de amor seque tus lágrimas"_

Eso fue suficiente para hacer mi corazón latir con tal fuerza que podía escucharlo. Cerré y abracé fuertemente el libro, cerrando mis ojos y meditando en cada palabra del bello poema que sentí me había dedicado y así permanecí hasta que me quedé dormida.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me dormí pero tenía la noción de haber soñado con la voz de Jan Di diciendo que me amaba. Sonreí repitiendo en mi mente que obviamente solo había sido un sueño, aunque uno muy bello por lo que quise acomodarme para seguir soñando cuando la vi. Seguía sentado junto a mi cama, acomodada en una postura que se me hacía demasiado incómoda como para que lograra estar tan profundamente dormida.

Aunque estaba agradecido de que hubiera decidido quedarse conmigo, no podía dejarla ahí, así que me levanté y con sumo cuidado la cargué y la llevé a su cama.

Como aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que amaneciera regresé a mi habitación para intentar dormir pero después de un rato me di cuenta que sería inútil seguir tratando, así que me dispuse a aprovechar bien ese tiempo y lo utilicé para crear una lista mental de lugares que quisiera visitar con Jan Di, lugares que ya hubiéramos visitado juntos y que me trajeran un recuerdo especial esperando que también fueran memorables para ella. Eran demasiados y el día era muy corto para visitarlos todos, así que recorté mi lista a aquellos que hubiera pasado algún tiempo en no ir. Eso estuvo mejor. Tracé un itinerario lógico en mi mente y decidí prepararme para salir apenas Jan Di despertara.

Aproximadamente una hora después escuché un poco de ruido en la cocina y pensé que Jan Di se había levantado así que me dirigí allá para ayudarla y comentarle los planes que tenía para nuestro día pero al llegar a quien encontré cocinando fue al abuelo.

\- Buenos días abuelo, cómo estás?… Hoy despertaste muy temprano no te parece?

\- Es verdad… bueno, es que quise consentir a mis nietos con un desayuno nutritivo, se han esforzado mucho y creo que se lo merecen… cómo está tu humor en este día?

\- Amanecí mejor… por cierto… abuelo, perdóname! Ayer fui demasiado…

\- Olvídalo! Es normal que a veces uno ande de mal humor, pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te puso así? Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Oh, bueno, recibí una noticia sorpresiva, eso es todo, pero en verdad ya estoy mejor… Ah, abuelo, hoy saldré de paseo con Jan Di, aprovecharemos que todo está bajo control tanto en la escuela como en la Fundación, no tienes problema?

\- Por supuesto que no, es bueno que se relajen de vez en cuando… hazme un favor hijo, ve a llamar a Jan Di para desayunar juntos antes de que se vallan…

 **Jan Di POV**

Estaba tan cómoda en mi cama que no quería levantarme pero un delicioso aroma provocó que mi estómago tomara el mando y le ordenara a mi cerebro y al resto del cuerpo levantarse y salir de mi habitación inmediatamente pero esa última orden la rechacé ya que creí más apropiado asearme y arreglarme para estar lista y seguir los planes que mi sunbae tuviera.

Lo primero que deseé fue que él estuviera mejor o hacer todo lo que estuviera de mi parte para que así fuera, y una buena forma de comenzar a conseguirlo sería arreglarme para él así que tomé la ropa que Seo Hyun unnie me había regalado, que por suerte la tenía ahí y comencé a arreglarme.

Cuando estaba casi lista y a punto de salir, llamaron a mi puerta. Era mi sunbae.

Ver su expresión al verme hizo que valiera la pena el haber ignorado a mi estómago. Lo saludé y pregunté por su estado y me alegró escuchar que estaba mejor pero quería cerciorarme de eso.

Estaba comenzando a decirme que el abuelo me había mandado llamar para el desayuno cuando mi estómago hizo lo que sabía hacer en esos momentos.

\- Lo ves, la nutria ya tiene hambre –dijo mi sunbae riendo de forma divertida, lo que me alegraba –es mejor no hacerla esperar.

\- Jajaja, está bien, vamos –nos encaminamos a la puerta y de pronto una pregunta llegó a mi mente, así que detuve el paso y pregunté –sunbae, tu sabes cómo llegué a mi cuarto?

\- Ah, bueno, yo te traje… estabas acomodada de una forma imposible y pensé que amanecerías adolorida así que decidí traerte a tu cama –dijo de forma calmada y retomando el paso, como restándole importancia.

\- Muchas gracias sunbae!


	63. Cap 63 - Tiempo de Despedida (parte 2)

_Hola de nuevo amig s!_

 _Una nueva entrega tan pronto?! pues sí! pueden creerlo? Haber escrito sobre nuestro Ji Hoo me inspiró tanto, que este es el capítulo más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora… la verdad es que una parte de mí quería cortarlo en algún punto pero no creí justo dejarles en suspenso, además es tan emotivo que es mejor leerlo de corrido y llorar en una sola sentada… bueno, espero que lo disfruten y lo lloren tanto como yo (bueno, no soy tan mala, lloren menos que yo) :')_

 _Cuídense y un abrazo!_

 _A leer!_

 **…**

 **Capítulo 63 - TIEMPO DE DESPEDIDA (parte 2)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Era la segunda vez que veía a Jan Di con ese atuendo y, aunque no era nada del otro mundo y muchos pensarían que era un atuendo bastante conservador a mí me fascinaba. Consistía en un pantalón de cuero negro y chaqueta del mismo material y color, una blusa color rosa palo de cuello alto con detalles de encaje en la parte superior y unos botines de plataforma, un poco altos para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a utilizar, además que era evidente que había dedicado algo de tiempo para maquillarse. Sentía que todo eso le daba un toque sofisticado aunque lo que utilizara jamás había sido muy relevante, de todas maneras yo siempre la encontraba hermosa, pero por absurdo que pareciera, y aunque sonaba ridículo aún en mi cabeza, el que ella utilizara esa ropa me hacía sentir como si la hubiera escogido sólo para mí.

Me quedé paralizado ante la visión por un momento, y quería elogiarla pero no quería incomodarla en ese momento así que opté por decirle que el abuelo había preparado el desayuno para nosotros y me mandó llamarla para que no se enfriara cuando el peculiar sonido de su estómago se hizo presente, así que aproveché y le hice la broma de siempre. Rio de forma divertida ante mi broma y comenzamos a caminar a la salida de su habitación pero de pronto se detuvo de golpe y tomó mi brazo. Volteé a verla para ver que sucedía y entonces preguntó:

\- Sunbae, tú sabes cómo llegué a mi cuarto?

Otra vez sentí miedo de incomodarla, enrarecer el ambiente de nuestro último día juntos no era algo que quisiera, por lo que respondí tratando de aparentar seguridad y tranquilidad, como si el llevarla en mis brazos fuese algo normal e intrascendente pero la verdad era que al pensar en ese momento era un recuerdo de tanta trascendencia que lo atesoraría. Y así, continué avanzando hasta el comedor, donde el abuelo ya nos esperaba.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. Cuando terminamos nos despedimos del abuelo y guie a Jan Di hasta el auto. Una vez adentro y antes de encenderlo volteé a ver a Jan Di y noté que estaba expectante de lo que haríamos, pero por algún motivo no se atrevía a preguntar así que decidí no hacerla esperar más.

\- Hoy… tengo ganas de visitar algunos lugares que ya hace tiempo que no visitamos… estás de acuerdo?

\- Claro!… tú conduces, tú mandas! –respondió en tono divertido.

Entonces arranqué sin decirle más.

El primer lugar en el itinerario era el templo que visitamos cuando tuvimos el "viaje de parejas" que organizó Jae Kyung. Sólo esperaba que ese lugar no le trajera malos recuerdos.

Como ese lugar se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, tardaríamos un poco en llegar, y como imaginaba que la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente, le propuse que aprovechara el trayecto para descansar, pero se negó, dijo sentirse bien y sin más comenzó a platicar. Era extraño, a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo lo pasábamos juntos siempre teníamos algo de qué hablar, así que el camino no pareció largo en lo absoluto.

Cuando íbamos llegando y reconoció el lugar, sonrió de una manera muy tierna.

\- Oh sunbae! hacía años que no veníamos aquí…

Entramos al templo y oramos como lo hicimos aquella ocasión, sólo que mi petición cambió. Esa vez sólo podía pedir por Jan Di, por que su sufrimiento no fuera mucho en ese momento y por que lo que ella estuviera pidiendo se hiciera realidad. Ahora sólo pedía fortaleza y tranquilidad al enfrentar su pérdida.

Salimos de ahí y comenzamos a recorrer el lugar.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí de vuelta sunbae!

\- Me alegra que te gustar la idea…

\- Claro, tengo buenos recuerdos de éste lugar… recuerdo que aquí pedí mi deseo de entrar a la universidad y, aunque tardé más de lo que debía, lo logré! –se puso pensativa por un momento –mmm… tengo una idea!… vamos sunbae!

Tomando mi mano corrió y me llevó hacia donde se escribían los deseos.

\- Esta vez quiero que volvamos a escribir un deseo pero lo haremos diferente…

\- Qué quieres que hagamos?

\- Quiero que pidas un deseo para mí y yo pediré un deseo para ti… pero eso no es todo… no quiero que los veamos…

\- Entonces?

\- Quiero que volvamos aquí juntos, cuando sepamos que se han hecho realidad, de acuerdo?

De pronto, eso me pareció una crueldad ya que sabía que ese momento no llegaría, no porque estuviera pensando en pedir algo inalcanzable para ella, sino porque sabía que cuando mi deseo se cumpliera ella ya no estaría cerca de mí, ni disponible para que pudiéramos regresar juntos. Aun así, no me sentí con fuerzas para negarle nada, así que accedí.

Después de escribir nuestros deseos fuimos a la fuente de aguas milagrosas y no pude evitar recordar las palabras del monje.

\- Sucede algo sunbae?

\- Bueno, me acordé de algo… mmm… recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste por qué la flor de lotto crecía en el lodo?

\- Mmm, sí… pero no fue aquí… o sí?

-No, pero aquí un monje me dio la respuesta a esa pregunta… y lo hizo viéndote a ti… fue increíble ver cómo sin conocerte pudo deducir tu personalidad y compararte con tan bella flor… Ahí pude darme cuenta de cuanta sabiduría poseía…

Entonces guardé silencio y recordé el resto de las palabras de ese sabio monje, decidiendo que no podía decírselas ya que no quería ser emotivo en ese momento.

\- Ya veo –dijo sonriendo levemente –pero él no fue el primero en compararme con esa flor, sabes?

\- Ah no? y quién lo hizo?

\- El abuelo… –dijo mientras se alejaba.

 **Jan Di POV**

El primer lugar que visitamos estaba plagado de buenos recuerdos. Si bien, el día que fuimos ahí por primera vez había comenzado algo triste para mí, haber estado ahí con la compañía que tuve había sido suficiente para aliviar mi pena.

Al salir de orar tuve la idea de pedir un deseo por mi sunbae pero no quería que él viera lo que podría escribir ya que todos mis posibles deseos giraban en torno a amarlo y hacerlo feliz. Me había vuelto tan cursi pero no podía evitarlo. De pronto encontré una solución, que ambos escribiéramos un deseo para el otro y no los viéramos en el momento, hasta que estuvieran convertidos en realidad, para entonces ya no me importaría que él supiera que tan cursi me había vuelto, así que se lo propuse. Lo vi dudar por un momento pero casi enseguida accedió.

Una vez que estuve frente a la teja donde escribiría un sinfín de ideas venían a mi mente y no podía escoger entre todo lo bueno que podía desear para él. Volteé a verlo y como ya estaba escribiendo tuve que darme prisa a decidirme y escribir algo bueno y esperaba que no tardara tanto en cumplirse.

Luego, nos dirigimos al lugar de las aguas milagrosas y bebimos un poco. Estando ahí me habló de un monje que me había comparado con una flor de lotto y escucharlo me hizo recordar cuando el abuelo también lo hizo. Se lo dije y noté algo de melancolía en él. Esperaba que no fuera tan importante pero me propuse estar alerta y después de un rato, cuando terminamos de recorrer el lugar y subimos al auto mi impotencia de ver tristeza en sus ojos no me permitió esperar más así que pregunté qué sucedía.

\- Oh… no es nada Jan Di, olvídalo…

\- Ahora entiendo lo que sentías cuando te daba esa respuesta… pero yo no soy tan paciente como tú sunbae… yo, necesito saber… sé que hay algo…

\- Bueno… ah! En serio… no hay nada que pueda ocultarte cierto? –dijo con tono resignado y después de un momento de silencio se rindió –la descripción de la flor de lotto en comparación contigo no fue todo lo que el monje me dijo en aquella ocasión… él… él me aconsejó atesorarte, aunque yo ya lo hacía, pero me dio una razón que en ese momento no comprendí y pensé que estaba loco…

\- Qué… qué razón?

\- Dijo que tú me darías una familia…

Escuchar esas palabras movió algo dentro de mí. Un deseo enorme de ser totalmente sincera con él respecto a mis sentimientos se estaba apoderando de mí y cuando estaba a punto de ceder ante ese deseo él siguió hablando.

\- Ese monje tuvo razón… tú me diste una familia… antes de ti era el tipo más solitario de todo el mundo pero gracias a ti el abuelo volvió a mi vida, y no solo eso, pude experimentar el sentimiento de formar parte de una familia convencional con tu propia familia, y aunque tiene mucho que eso terminó, puedo decir que fue una gran y muy grata experiencia… y aunado a eso, sé que mi cercanía con Bin y las chicas, que ahora son mi familia jamás, habría sido posible si no fuera por ti, así que… Gracias por ser una flor de lotto para mí y por darme una gran familia… Gracias Lotto!

No esperaba todo eso. Escucharlo relatar todos esos sentimientos se sintió tan bien. Me sentí feliz de haber sido parte de todo eso. Quería decirle que no era todo lo que haría por él pero no debía, tenía que esperar así que mordí mi lengua y en lugar de hablar me permití darle un abrazo con el que deseaba expresarle todo lo que no podía con palabras.

Algo que también había amado fue su sobrenombre para mí, "Lotto". Me gustaba, me gustaba tanto que hice una nota mental para pedirle que me llamara así una vez que estuviéramos juntos.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Liberar un poco de los sentimientos que tenía atrapados me ayudó a continuar el día ya que de cierta forma sabía que de no haberlo hecho habría sido difícil continuar, por no decir que se hubiera convertido en un verdadero desastre.

Después de componerme un poco, nos dirigimos con rumbo al siguiente sitio en mi lista mental, no sin antes llegar a comer. Para eso, pedí a Jan Di que escogiera el lugar o lo que quisiera comer y escogió uno de mis sitios favoritos. Tuvimos una comida que, ella con sus ocurrencias se encargó de que fuera bastante amena.

…

\- Y ahora si está abierto al público? –preguntó de manera graciosa mientras estacionaba el auto frente al museo de arte, que había sido el siguiente lugar en mi lista.

\- Eso importa? –respondí en tono modesto

\- No, en realidad no…

Entramos al museo, donde ahora había una exhibición de esculturas y, como la vez anterior, Jan Di me sorprendió con sus críticas y apreciaciones, aunque esta vez hablaba con mayor conocimiento de causa ya que el estar tan activa dentro de la Fundación había despertado su interés por todo tipo de arte, lo que me encantaba ya que era algo más en lo que ahora también éramos afines.

El recuerdo más grato que tenía de la vez que habíamos estado en ese lugar era el haber visto a Jan Di tan concentrada mientras me dibujaba. No sabía que la había llevado a hacerlo y nunca podría preguntárselo pero agradecía ese gesto de su parte.

Salimos de ahí y antes de subirnos al auto preguntó

\- En verdad tienes el plan para todo el día sunbae?

\- Por qué? Ya te cansaste?

\- Oh! no, no es eso… lo estoy disfrutando mucho en verdad, pero, aunque sé que también lo has hecho… mmm… no sé… quisiera hacer algo que disfrutes más!

\- Y qué tienes en mente?

\- Mmm… sunbae… vamos de compras!

 **Jan Di POV**

La tarde estaba siendo agradable y yo me estaba esforzando para levantar el ánimo de mi sunbae, pero, por lindos y agradables que fueran los lugares que había escogido y por buenos recuerdos que estos me trajeran, de cierta forma también traían recuerdos tristes. El primer lugar los traía para mí, con todo lo que había sentido con lo de Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung en aquél hotel, y no olvidaba que ese mismo día, al regresar a casa mis padres tenían todo listo para irse lejos. Este otro sitio también los tenía y es que recordé que ese día que fuimos juntos al museo fue el día que mi sunbae y el abuelo cruzaron palabras después de muchos años y vi lo angustiante que eso fue para los dos, además de la angustia que sufrí al no encontrarlo y después el haber visto todo lo que ese encuentro le afectó a él, así que no podía ni quería arriesgarme a que el siguiente lugar trajera implícitos más recuerdos dolorosos, por lo que decidí tratar de mover un poco sus planes.

\- De compras?… pero Jan Di, tú odias ir de compras!

\- Lo odiaba, pero ya no… olvidas lo divertido que fue torturar a la vendedora de aquella tienda?

Rio de buena gana y entonces supe que estaba perdonada por mi intromisión a lo que fuera que tuviera planeado.

\- Bien, de compras entonces… pero, con una condición…

\- Oh no!… bueno, depende de la condición sunbae…

\- No puedes ponerle condiciones a una condición Jan Di! –me dijo enfatizando con su mirada que no me dejaría salirme con la mía tan fácilmente, así que ya no pude replicar –compraremos cosas también para ti y no quiero límites…

\- Alto ahí!… sunbae, esas son dos condiciones…

\- Una o dos condiciones, qué más da?… tu y yo nunca peleamos y ahora vamos a discutir por eso?

\- Ah! –dije poniendo una expresión de derrota –está bien, vamos antes de que me arrepienta…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

El tiempo de compras fue algo muy divertido, como siempre lo era a su lado, aún en los momentos en que se ponía difícil por no querer que gastara en ella.

Fue grato y sorprendente para mí ver que al parecer sus gustos estaban cambiando ya que las cosas que escogía para probarse eran de estilos que yo no le había visto jamás, estilos que por cierto, eran de mi agrado, aunque ella me gustaba tal y como era. Lo único que lamentaba era que ya no la vería usarlos.

El Show de Jan Di en los probadores era algo que tampoco había experimentado y por supuesto, no podía faltar la vendedora que quería pasarse de "atenta/amable" conmigo, ya fuera, elogiando de más lo que me probara o queriendo aprovechar el tiempo que esperaba a Jan Di, pero por ese lado ya no me preocupaba ya que ella hizo uso de la experiencia adquirida la vez anterior para quitármelas de encima, lo que también me sorprendió.

Al final de nuestras compras llevé a Jan Di a cenar a un restaurante al que nunca habíamos ido. De cierta forma era un lugar nuevo para nosotros, aunque no del todo. Ese restaurante se encontraba en una zona conocida y que ya habíamos visitado y no me traía tan buenos recuerdos, pero sentía que debía ir ahí a despedirme en silencio de ella, como ella alguna vez lo hizo. Habría querido pedirle caminar, disfrutando la vista del río Han, pero sentí que hacer eso haría obvio mi propósito y no podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta, así que, después de cenar, pedí que nos llevaran un café y después de algunos minutos de silencio, comencé a hablar.

\- Jan Di, gracias!… El día de hoy ha sido muy especial para mí… como era de esperarse, en verdad me sacaste de la tristeza… lo lograste de nuevo y te lo agradezco.

\- También ha sido un día muy especial y divertido para mí sunbae, y me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor, pero debo regañarte –dijo cambiando su tono a uno más severo –no debes esperar a estar hundido para acudir a mí… lo habíamos prometido!

\- Lo sé, lo siento!

En ese instante sonó su teléfono y, mientras ella hablaba aproveché para comenzar mi despedida.

 _Mi Querida Geum Jan Di,_

 _Cómo me gustaría decirte estas palabras a voz audible… Me siento como un cobarde pero te juro que jamás deseé esto…_

 _Sé que cuando tenga que decirte adiós de todas formas será difícil, pero jamás podré decirte adiós con las palabras que ahora dicta mi corazón y es porque te lo prometí… te prometí que jamás volvería a tocar el tema de cuanto te amo, así que jamás lo haré… eso me duele, me duele mucho, pero es lo mejor!_

 _A partir de mañana te perderé para siempre, aunque nunca fuiste mía de la forma en que mi corazón lo desea, pero lo que me diste ha ocupado tanto espacio dentro de él que, cuando ya no estés se quedará vacío y ese será un vacío inmenso que jamás podré llenar… tengo miedo de que ese vacío termine por arrebatarme todo lo bueno que llegó contigo, pero si eso pasa no debes preocuparte ya que no será tu culpa, más bien sería obra del destino que me tocó…_

 _Tú hiciste todo, todo lo que podías por mí y me diste más felicidad de la que hubiera podido soñar, así que ahora te dejo ir, deseando que obtengas toda la felicidad que mereces, y aún más… has luchado demasiado y ahora te toca cosechar lo sembrado…_

 _Sé feliz mi pequeña nutria…_

 _Sé feliz mi hermosa flor de lotto…_

 _Sé feliz Geum Jan Di!_

 **Jan Di POV**

El resto del día fue mejor de como había comenzado y es que, ir de compras resultó una excelente idea para levantar el ánimo de mi sunbae.

Después y a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario, me llevó a cenar a un restaurante bastante hermoso. La mesa que escogió se encontraba al aire libre, en un balcón con la hermosa vista que ofrecía el río Han.

Estábamos conversando y yo había comenzado a regañarlo por no haber hablado a tiempo de cómo se estaba sintiendo cuando mi padre llamó.

\- Discúlpame sunbae… era mi padre si hoy sí llegaría o si me quedaría en casa… es decir, en tu casa de nuevo –fue vergonzoso para mí el haber expresado mis sentimientos en relación al que consideraba mi hogar, pero lo observé y no pareció incomodarle, al contrario, sonrió animadamente ante mi corrección

\- Estuvo bien dicho Jan Di, esa también es tu casa, así que no hay por qué corregir… pero en fin, que respondiste?

\- Bueno, ayer no fui sabes, y creo que no es correcto abusar, así que le dije que llegaría en un rato más…

\- Muy bien, entonces te llevaré, no quiero que te regañen por llegar tarde, además, si no te llevo batallarías ya que tienes varias cosas que cargar…

\- Mmm… te diría que no es así pero te aseguraste de que fueran bastantes para mi gusto…

\- No fueron tantas…

…

Ya afuera de mi casa, mi sunbae me ayudó a bajar las bolsas de las cosas que me compró e iba a invitarlo a pasar a casa ya que de cierta manera me pegó lo que me dijo de lo que sintió por mi familia y me propuse volverlo a integrar pero no me pareció prudente hacerlo esa noche, primero sentía que debía hablar con mi madre y aclarar todo, así que le agradecí de nuevo por todo y esperé a que subiera al auto y arrancara para poder entrar a casa.

\- Bueno, te veo mañana… no llegues tarde!

\- Después de faltar hoy, no podría sunbae… te veo mañana… conduce con cuidado y por favor, descansa!


	64. Cap 64 - Agonía

_Hola amig s..._

 _Una vez más me enfrenté ante el dilema de si cortar el capítulo o no para agregar tensión, pero creo que mejor no, para que vean que soy buena y pienso en ustedes les dejé el capítulo en una sola parte…_

 _Este se centra en Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung y lo que fue su despedida… espero les guste…_

 _Un abrazo y a leer!…_

 **Capítulo 64 - AGONÍA**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Llevaba 4 horas en vuelo de regreso a casa y aún no había podido despegar mi mente de los sucesos ocurridos en el día.

En la mañana, después de dejar todo listo para mi viaje en mi departamento me dirigí a la oficina para ultimar detalles. Todo había estado tranquilo en mi día hasta que pase por la oficina de Jae. Ahí comenzó mi agonía ya que no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para verla a los ojos cuando había tomado una decisión así de importante sin siquiera comentarle y menos sabiendo que la haría sentir de cierta forma responsable debido a que lo hice justo después del fin de semana que pasamos simulando ser pareja. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que verla y que debía comunicarle mi decisión pero una parte de mí no quería hacerlo ya que sabía que inevitablemente la lastimaría, así que busque la manera de evitarla lo más posible dándole incluso instrucciones a mi secretaria de no molestarme en todo el día, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme como entre la espada y la pared ya que también quería tener la oportunidad de despedirme de ella decentemente, disfrutando las pocas horas que nos quedaran.

A pesar de tener mi conflicto existencial, me las arreglé para sacar adelante los pendientes de trabajo y organizar los documentos que pudieran hacerme falta para continuar trabajando el tiempo que estuviera en Seúl. Tenía casi todo listo, solo me faltaba un documento importante que guardaba en la caja fuerte que se encontraba en mi oficina y al buscarlo me encontré con algo que ya había olvidado que tenía ahí. Era una caja muy elegante. La tomé y abrí con sumo cuidado, entonces comencé a recordar cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis manos.

…

Fue una tarde de soledad como todas las que pasaba en esa ciudad cuando no conocía a nadie. Habían pasado solo dos meses de estar lejos de casa, pero se me habían hecho eternos. Paseaba solo por las frías calles y, buscando dejar mi mal humor de lado, entré a un centro comercial. Recorrí los locales y nada llamaba mi atención. Estaba por irme de ahí cuando en un aparador estaba el más hermoso juego de argollas de compromiso que hubiera visto. Jan Di vino a mi mente y entonces, sin pensarlo más entré para hacer el pedido. Fue una suerte que las que se exhibían fueran exactamente de nuestras medidas así que lo tomé como una señal y las compré en ese mismo instante.

…

Ahora que lo recordaba me parecía una locura haberlas comprado con tanta anticipación, pero estaba agradecido de que ver ese par de argollas hubiera sido suficiente aliciente durante los siguientes dos años.

Pero había dejado de verlas! Incluso, había olvidado que estaban ahí y eso solo se debía a Jae Kyung. Desde el momento que ella llegó a mi vida el vacío que sentía se fue.

Ese era el pensamiento que llegó a mi mente cuando mi teléfono sonó y era ella. Escuchar su voz tan llena de ánimo me hizo tomar valor para buscar lo que estaba evitando, verla.

El que ella me invitara a su departamento me ponía algo incómodo pero al pensar en que la noticia que debía darle tal vez ameritaba algo de privacidad accedí.

Al terminar la llamada y fijar de nuevo mis ojos en las argollas que ahora se encontraban en mi escritorio me sentí un miserable, pero debía continuar con lo que me había propuesto, así que las puse en el maletín, junto con las cosas de valor que me llevaría.

La tarde siguió siendo tormentosa, pero me enfoqué en mis deberes y pude terminarlos sin interrupción.

Llegar al departamento de Jae Kyung implicó todo un reto para mí. Estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar. Aun así, algo en mi interior deseaba que todo fuera especial, así que salí de la oficina un poco antes para preparar un detalle que sabía que le encantaría y ver su reacción al llegar con lo que le preparé hizo que valiera la pena.

Esa noche ella se veía más hermosa que nunca. Quise hacerle un cumplido pero después de lo que venía a decirle no sentí que fuera buena idea hacerlo para después dejarla caer, así que solamente la saludé, le entregué el detalle que le compré y entré.

La cena estaba lista por lo que comenzamos a cenar casi de inmediato. Ella había preparado mi platillo favorito y de más está decir que le quedó exquisito ya que era una de sus aficiones y era una de sus múltiples cualidades, pero, a pesar del delicioso sabor, la amargura que me acompañaba no me permitió disfrutar la comida ni la agradable compañía. Me sentía sofocado y una gran parte de mí quería acabar con esa pesadilla, así que en cuanto ella me preguntó qué me sucedía aproveché y le di la noticia de mi regreso a casa.

La expresión de su rostro fue de total incertidumbre y antes de que comenzara a preguntar las razones sentí que debía aclararle que no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero no importó cuanto me esforcé en suavizar los detalles, comenzó a llorar y vi en sus ojos dolor. Me sentí impotente y molesto conmigo mismo por estarla lastimando, entonces pensé que tal vez podría funcionar el ser un tanto rudo para que ella reaccionara diferente pero me equivoqué, lejos de molestarla o hacerla responderme algo, rompió a llorar más desconsoladamente y eso ya no pude soportarlo más. Quería abrazarla y pedir su perdón pero sabía que si me suavizaba un poco sería imposible salir de ahí sin dejar ver mis verdaderos sentimientos y no me podía arriesgar a eso, así que me disculpé por lastimarla de esa manera y salí de ahí lo más pronto que pude y aunque la oí llamarme mientras cerraba la puerta decidí ser fuerte e ignorar su llamado.

Ahora era yo quien estaba sufriendo horrores pero así debía ser. Sólo esperaba lograr que su imagen se fuera de mi cabeza para poder dormir ya que al llegar a Seúl debía enfrentarme a lo que suponía era mi destino y debía hacerlo con mi mejor cara.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Era increíble como la felicidad podía esfumarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En mi caso, habían bastado sólo 8 palabras para convertir lo que había sido un buen día en uno de los más tristes de mi vida, pero debí imaginarlo. No! Después de todo lo intuí desde que desperté pero no quise aceptar la advertencia que mi corazón me mandó esa mañana y es que, apenas abrí los ojos, una sensación de miedo me invadió y por más que quise ignorarlo ahí siguió, entonces comencé a analizarme y me di cuenta de que tenía miedo a que, luego de mi fin de semana de ensueño al lado de Jun, las cosas entre él y yo cambiaran. Después de sopesar las posibilidades me auto-reprendí por la actitud pesimista y comencé a tratar de calmar el miedo planteándome otras posibilidades, una tan absurda como pensar que a él le hubiera gustado lo vivido tanto como a mí y otra un tanto más realista que consistía en pensar que para él no había significado nada más que una simple actuación para salvar a su amiga de la humillación pública, en cuyo caso, todo seguiría igual y, con ese último pensamiento me dirigí a la oficina.

Al llegar, hubiera querido tener algo de tiempo para escabullirme un rato a la oficina de Jun, pero al parecer por más esfuerzos que hice por adelantar trabajo antes de la visita de Sae Hee, no había podido adelantar lo suficiente y los pendientes que me esperaron me tuvieron ocupada toda la mañana.

Cuando la hora de comida llegó tomé un receso y me dirigí a la oficina de Jun para ver cómo estaba y saber si quería salir a comer algo pero su secretaria me negó el paso. Quise echarla pero sabía que lo más seguro era que esa orden había sido dada por él y si la pasaba por alto ella sería la perjudicada, así que volví a mi oficina y llamé a Jun desde ahí.

\- Hola presidente! Como se encuentra el día de hoy?

\- Hola Jae... Pues algo saturado... verás, surgió algo importante... Yo, necesito hablar contigo pero debo terminar algo antes. Te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche?

\- Oh! Me parece buena idea...

\- Muy bien... Sugiere el lugar para hacer la reservación...

\- No es necesaria una reservación, cenemos en mi casa!

Se escuchó algo dudoso pero al final accedió. Sabía que si él se había ofrecido a invitarme se sentiría incómodo con mi ofrecimiento pero yo sentía que tenía mucho que agradecer, después de todo me salvó de una humillación muy grande, así que lo menos que podía hacer era preparar algo delicioso en recompensa por su acción heroica.

Entre el trabajo y la preparación para la cena con Jun la tarde había volado y eso era bueno para mí ya que deseaba que la hora de encontrarnos llegara, no solo porque había extrañado verlo en todo el día, que se me había hecho eterno después de compartir el fin de semana entero con él, sino porque ya quería ver su expresión de satisfacción al probar la cena que había preparado especialmente para él.

La hora llegó y como siempre, Jun llegó puntual. Esa era una de las virtudes que más me agradaban de él, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que traía consigo una botella de mi vino favorito y un hermoso raño de alcatraces, que de todas, eran las flores que más me gustaban. Le agradecí por el hermoso detalle y lo invité a pasar. Ahora que lo pienso, en ese momento debí captar que algo no marchaba bien, y es que había algo bastante raro en él. En los años que teníamos de amistad ya había dejado de incomodarle el estar a solas conmigo, ya fuera en su casa o en la mía, pero esa tarde se veía bastante inquieto, sólo que creo que por la emoción del momento no le presté la suficiente atención a esos signos que dejaban ver que una tragedia se avecinaba.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero fue entonces cuando noté que algo le sucedía. Era como si una preocupación no le dejara disfrutar el momento y además, no dejaba de ver su reloj, como si tuviera el tiempo contado. Decidí darle espacio y esperar a que él quisiera contarme lo que le sucedía pero él se estaba tardando demasiado, así que, cuando no pude más le pregunté si podía ayudarlo en algo.

\- Jae, yo… –me pareció ver en él un signo de pena o culpa de algún tipo, por lo que me asusté de haber actuado de alguna forma incorrecta

\- Qué sucede?…lo siento, dije o hice algo malo?

\- No!… tú no… es que… Ah!… por qué es esto tan difícil? –dijo apretándose las sienes con ambas manos, lo cual era uno de sus gestos de impotencia

\- Vamos Jun! Me estás asustando… sea lo que sea que te esté preocupando sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo y si puedo ayudarte lo haré, lo sabes, cierto? –no respondió inmediatamente y entonces el miedo que había sentido en la mañana volvió

\- Jae, el tiempo de volver a casa llegó…

\- Q-qué?… fue… esto es por lo del…

\- No, no es por eso… yo… es solo que me di cuenta que… que ya logré los objetivos que me había trazado así que es hora de ir a… a hacer lo que sigue…

\- E-entiendo… y… –sentí pánico de hacer la siguiente pregunta pero debía hacerla tarde o temprano –cu-cuando te vas?

\- En un par de horas…

\- Tan pronto? –no terminé de decir la última palabra sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir. Sentía tanta tristeza porque aunque él lo había negado yo estaba casi segura que lo del fin de semana había sido una de las causas principales de que hubiera tomado esa decisión tan precipitadamente.

\- Pronto?…Ya esperé más de 4 años para volver! Entonces, según tú cuánto más debía esperar?… acaso debía pedirte permiso para hacerlo?… por cierto, quién te crees para cuestionar mis decisiones?… Ubícate Ha Jae Kyung, tú solo eres mi amiga y siempre serás solo eso…

Quise hablar pero en mi garganta se había alojado un nudo que no permitió que saliera mi voz y a decir verdad no había nada que pudiera decir. Él tenía razón. Yo no era nadie para cuestionar sus decisiones y tanto su tono de voz como el aceptar esa realidad fueron golpes tan fuertes que me mandaron a la lona. De más está decir que para entonces no solo salían lágrimas de mis ojos, el llanto vino cargado de sentimiento y no pude parar de llorar a partir de ahí.

\- Jae… L-lo siento… por favor, no llores, yo… yo odio verte así! –su voz se había suavizado y volteé a ver su rostro. Aunque no me veía directamente pude ver arrepentimiento genuino –no quise lastimarte, jamás he querido hacerlo… me voy… espero algún día puedas perdonarme!

Bajé la mirada, buscando algo de fuerza para responderle pero no podía articular palabra. De pronto escuché la puerta y junté toda mi voluntad para llamarlo. Grité su nombre pero no se detuvo.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que él se fue. Estaba cansada de llorar pero aun así las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar. De pronto un pensamiento vino a mi mente y no me permití analizarlo lo suficiente. Me puse de pie, corrí hasta el teléfono y llamé a quienes antes no habría acudido para llevar a cabo una idea así pero sentía que ahora todo podía ser diferente ya que una hija debía contar con sus padres en un momento así.


	65. Cap 65 - Reencuentro (parte 1)

_Hola amig s... me parece increíble que me haya tomado 62 capítulos y un poco más de 114000 palabras de historia para describir lo que según mi loca cabezita pasó durante el tiempo que en el dorama se resumió con la simple frase "4 años después"… aún me faltan varios capítulos pero ya siento la nostalgia de que el final se acerca así que ténganme un poquito más de paciencia por favor…_

 _Agradezco las vistas que he tenido y por supuesto los reviews que me han dejado (JHsgf82, gracias por ser quien ha dejado casi todos ellos)_

 _Sin más, a leer…_

 **Capítulo 65 – REENCUENTRO (parte 1)**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de catorce horas y media de vuelo llegué a Seúl. Debo decir que no fueron horas de descanso. Dormí, pero no fue lo suficiente ya que, primero no podía quitar de mi mente a Jae Kyung y después los nervios del reencuentro con Jan Di, mis hermanos y mi familia eran demasiados como para lograr conciliar el sueño. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que al llegar tan temprano tendría algo de tiempo para relajarme e intentar dormir un poco antes de reencontrarme con todos. Incluso, pensé en ir a un hotel para evitar a mi madre y sus planes por ese día pero estaba muy equivocado respecto a eso ya que, al salir con mi equipaje el secretario ya me esperaba para cambiar mis planes debido a ella y desde que lo vi supe que no me gustaría el plan que me tenían, aunque en realidad me dio gusto ver al secretario después de algunos años sin encontrarnos y es que, aunque no era de la familia y jamás se lo había dicho, yo le tenía un afecto especial a ese hombre por haber sido como un padre para mí en muchas ocasiones, además de que lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir por su lealtad y disposición para cumplir con todas las órdenes que recibía, aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con alguna de ellas.

\- Lo siento joven… yo, intenté evitar que la presidenta se enterara de su regreso pero su asistente envió el comunicado a todos…

\- Claro, tenía que ser… recuérdame despedirla tan pronto regrese… Ash, qué molestia! –dije expresando mi inconformidad pero sabía que aun así no me libraría de cualquiera que fuera el plan –está bien! Ya dime, cuál es el plan?

Y tal como me lo imaginaba, el plan no era para nada de mi agrado pero debía cumplir con la cita programada en una de las televisoras para una entrevista en vivo con la presentadora del momento. La cita era a las 9:00am, lo que me dejaba apenas unas tres horas libres, así que, sin perder más tiempo me dirigí al hotel; con algo de suerte conseguiría dormir un poco.

El momento de la entrevista llegó y todo salió bien. A decir verdad, los últimos años me habían dado mucha experiencia con los medios en Nueva York por lo que al principio no fue nada difícil para mí, aunque sus preguntas cada vez eran más irritantes y es que me preguntó de todo, sobre mis estrategias para poner en alto el nombre de SHINHWA a nivel mundial, acerca de la reciente fusión con el Grupo JK y estuve a punto de desequilibrarme cuando me cuestionó acerca de todo el circo legal que implicó el volver a la vida a mi padre después de haber anunciado su muerte a nivel mundial pero pude fingir una buena cara y me excusé diciendo que yo había estado fuera de todo ese proceso y que no podía darle más detalles, que ella probablemente sabía más de eso que yo. El momento crucial en el que casi exploté fue cuando comenzó a preguntar sobre mi vida personal ya que al mencionarlo Jae Kyung volvió a mi mente y hubiera querido fulminarla pero recordé que estaba en vivo así que respiré profundo y busqué la manera de evadir lo más posible el tema e incluso, debo admitir que me sorprendí a mí mismo por la serenidad que pude mostrar en ese instante.

Cuando al fin pude salir del estudio llamé a Woo Bin para ponerme de acuerdo con él y hacer los preparativos del primer encuentro que sería en el lugar donde Jan Di se encontrara. Una vez que supe donde la vería le pedí al secretario que hiciera los arreglos para que el helicóptero me llevara allá. Aunque me sentía realmente extraño al hacerlo así ya que el tiempo que pasé en América había servido entre otras cosas para dejar de practicar todas las extravagancias a las que estaba acostumbrado, decidí que esa sería una buena manera de aparentar que seguía siendo el mismo y que nada había cambiado en mí.

 **Yi Jung POV**

Llegar a Seúl fue justo como había pensado: emocionante y por demás excitante.

Después de recoger mi equipaje, me dirigí al estacionamiento en donde Woo Bin me había hecho el favor de dejar mi auto. Comencé a conducir y a disfrutar las calles y aunque el antiguo y frío Yi Jung hubiera preferido decir que condujo sin rumbo fijo, ahora no me avergonzaba decir que sabía exactamente a donde ir, otra vez gracias a la ayuda de Bin: La escuela donde trabajaba Ga Eul. Antes de llegar me aseguré de comprar el más bello ramo de rosas, con el cuál deseaba poder demostrarle cuanto la había extrañado y que fuera una pequeña muestra de todo lo especial que sería con ella de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llegué pedí indicaciones para dirigirme hasta su salón de clases. Ese salón estaba totalmente iluminado con su aura y su belleza. Me detuve por un momento para observarla trabajar y era increíble como con solo asomarse a esa puerta se podían ver y respirar paz y ternura. Al verla, una vez más confirmé y agradecí por la fortuna de que alguien como ella se hubiera fijado en un tipo como yo y que hubiera decidido esperarme aun cuando no tenía ni una sola garantía de que yo realmente cambiaría.

\- Todavía pones mucha presión en la muñeca…

La mirada de sorpresa y la bella y tímida sonrisa que después de un momento me regaló me hicieron sentir que al fin estaba en casa.

Una pequeña comenzó a hacerme preguntas que apuntaban a que Ga Eul les había hablado de mí, lo que hizo que me sintiera aún más feliz y que un leve sonrojo subiera por sus mejillas.

Un minuto después, ella le dio la oportunidad a todos los pequeños de salir a jugar para tener algo de espacio para hablar sin sus pequeños oídos invasores.

\- Su-sunbae… cu-cuando llegaste?

\- Hace… cerca de una hora –respondí mirando mi reloj –yo… Ga Eul, yo te hice una promesa antes de irme y vine a cumplirla… tú eres la primer persona a la que busqué ver al llegar… bueno, eso sin contar a la amable directora de esta escuela y a la señora que me vendió este ramo –dije sacando de detrás de mí la mano que había estado escondiendo y extendiendo las flores hacia ella

\- Sunbae…

-Ga Eul, venir a verte no fue la única promesa que te hice cierto?… yo prometí que volvería una vez que hubiera logrado llegar a los 1300° y que cuando estuviera listo te buscaría… sé que tardé, pero ahora estoy listo… Chu Ga Eul, quieres ser mi novia?

\- Su-sunbae… yo…

\- Espero que lo que vayas a decir no sean malas noticias para mí… o acaso ya encontraste a tu alma gemela?

\- No sunbae…

\- Bueno, entonces si tu respuesta a mi pregunta es sí, quiero que dejes de llamarme sunbae… no sabes cómo deseo escucharte decir mi nombre sin honoríficos… y bien?

\- Ga Eul-ssi, sus pequeños requieren supervisión! –interrumpió la directora que antes se me había hecho amable y a la que ahora estaba detestando

\- Oh, claro señora directora… enseguida voy… lo siento! –dijo una apenada Ga Eul mientras salía del salón a toda prisa –Yi Jung, podemos vernos más tarde? –dijo desde el pasillo después de haber avanzado unos 5 metros y cuando volteé vi la más hermosa y deslumbrante de las sonrisas

\- Claro! Te llamo más tarde para organizarnos…

Y así, salí de esa escuela con la satisfacción de tener a la novia más hermosa y dulce de todo el mundo y me dirigí a ver a Woo Bin.

 **Ga Eul POV**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Me levanté, taché otro día en mi calendario como lo hacía sin falta cada mañana y me apresuré a arreglarme para ir a trabajar. Hacía un tiempo que había comenzado a trabajar en un pequeño jardín de niños y debía admitir que amaba mi trabajo.

Mientras iba rumbo al jardín pude ver que se le hacía una entrevista a alguien importante así que centré mi atención al monitor mientras cambiaba la luz del semáforo y me di cuenta que ese alguien resultaba ser Gu Jun Pyo. La noticia me sorprendió y más porque no había escuchado nada al respecto ni por Jan Di, lo que me indicaba que probablemente ella no sabía nada, ni por Woo Bin, lo que era aún más extraño porque eran pocas las cosas que mi sunbae no nos dijera y estaba segura que él debía estar enterado. Quise llamarle pero llevaba el tiempo justo para llegar a dar clases por lo que decidí dejarlo para después. Aun así, mientras caminaba, seguí pensando en la noticia y comencé a tener un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Sentí alegría por Jan Di y Jun Pyo ya que al fin podrían estar juntos después de tanta espera y yo sabía lo que era desear eso, lo que me hizo sentir envidia pero buena y esperanza de que tal vez no faltara mucho tiempo para que yo experimentara la misma alegría que ellos tendrían ese día, aunque por otro lado sentí angustia por Ji Hoo sunbae y, aunque no era tan cercana a él deseé y me propuse encontrar la manera de ayudarlo a superar lo que ese encuentro implicara.

Esa semana había iniciado en el salón de clases un "mini-taller" de alfarería y los pequeños estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de poder hacer trabajos con sus propias manos y yo también estaba emocionada de poder enseñarles lo poco que había aprendido, además era otra forma de traer a mi mente a Yi Jung.

\- Todavía pones mucha presión en la muñeca…

Por una milésima de tiempo pensé que mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando pero de todas formas levanté la mirada y ahí estaba él. Se veía justo como cuando lo dejé de ver: guapo y con su aire coqueto.

Hacía algunas semanas que había hablado del día de San Valentín con los niños y se me hizo fácil describirles a Yi Jung pensando que lo dejarían pasar pero pude ver que me equivoqué y ahora que estaban diciendo todo lo que les conté en forma de pregunta me sentí apenada pero también de alguna forma orgullosa y agradecida de haber captado su atención en aquel instante. Aun así, sentí que era mejor que el momento pasara y les di permiso de salir a jugar.

Verlo parado en la puerta era una visión con la que había soñado muchas veces y de no ser por lo que acababa de pasar con los pequeños hubiera pensado que todo era producto de mi imaginación.

No tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza así que traté de comenzar a preguntarle de su viaje pero él fue directo al grano mencionando que estaba cumpliendo lo que me prometió. Escuchar que no lo había olvidado hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y cuando preguntó si quería ser su novia juro que sentí que el corazón se detuvo. Tardé en contestar pero no porque no conociera la respuesta sino porque no quería dejar ver lo emocionada y conmovida que me encontraba por lo que de cierta forma estaba agradecida de que la directora interrumpirá el momento, pero aun así busqué la manera de hacerle saber que aceptaba y me sentí feliz de ver que había recibido el mensaje.

 **Woo Bin POV**

El día de reunirnos todos nuevamente había llegado, por lo que amanecí expectante. Había imaginado que ese día no tendría tiempo más que para respirar pero eran pocos los detalles que faltaban de realizar para la cena de bienvenida que Min Ah y yo habíamos organizado y es que, a decir verdad estaba muy agradecido de haber seguido el consejo de Ji Hoo y haberle contado todo a mi novia que había resultado ser muy buena en cuanto a la organización de eventos, por lo que hubiera querido dedicar el tiempo que me había quedado en recoger a mis hermanos en el aeropuerto y darles la bienvenida pero esos chicos en verdad eran unos obstinados, siempre queriendo hacer las cosas a su manera y, al final lo único que pude coordinar fue el lugar donde sería la primer reunión oficial de los F4, que era la Facultad de Medicina donde encontraríamos a Ji Hoo y Jan Di.

Fue muy grato para mí ver llegar a Yi Jung a mi despacho. De los cuatro, era con él con quien siempre había tenido mayor afinidad. Ahora nuestras vidas habían cambiado y faltaba ver cómo nos ensamblaríamos de nuevo con todos esos cambios pero aun así, sabía que lo lograríamos.

Después de una corta charla en la que me dio la noticia del resultado de su breve encuentro con Ga Eul lo cual me llenaba de felicidad por ellos, nos dirigimos al punto de reunión que establecimos. En el camino logré contarle cómo me sentía con la llegada de Jun Pyo respecto a Ji Hoo y decidimos buscar la manera de mostrarle que no se encontraría solo en un momento como ese, aunque sabíamos que él actuaría como si nada importara.


	66. Cap 66 - Reencuentro (parte 2)

_Hola de nuevo…_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior, sobre todos los amantes de la pareja de Yi Jung y Ga Eul… como pudieron darse cuenta, en el capítulo anterior traté de apegarme a los acontecimientos que nos dejaron ver en el dorama pero agregando algunos detalles que no pudimos ver como el encuentro de Yi Jung con la dulce Ga Eul o el cómo llegaron Woo Bin y Yi Jung a la universidad… en este capítulo seguiré apegándome a lo que vimos respecto a Ji Hoo – Jan Di – Jun Pyo, pero igual agregando lo que consideré que pudo haber pasado en los fragmentos del día que no nos regalaron y así estaremos llegando hasta el final del dorama… pero esta historia aún no acaba, recuerden, tengo un final diferente, así que espérenlo…_

 _Un abrazo fuerte y a leer…_

 **Capítulo 66 – REENCUENTRO (parte 2)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Fue increíble. Contrario a lo que había imaginado, la noche en que regresé de mi "día de despedida" dormí perfectamente lo cual me había parecido totalmente extraño pero pensé que debía ser por todo el desgaste emocional de los días previos, así que al estar descansado me había levantado con un plan en mente: bloquear mis sentimientos pasara lo que pasara y viera lo que viera. Sabía de antemano que sería una tarea difícil pero debía hacerlo así.

Esa mañana di instrucciones de que mi motocicleta fuera llevada a la universidad para poder regresar en ella ya que había determinado ir en el autobús. Era poco usual que tomara una decisión como esa, pero quería ver a Jan Di desde temprano y que con algo de suerte, eso aliviara la tensión que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Al tomar el autobús me dirigí a la parte trasera del mismo sabiendo que era el sitio donde Jan Di siempre elegía viajar, argumentando que era el lugar más cómodo y aislado y que ahí se podía desde tomar una siesta pacífica hasta estudiar con la confianza de no ser interrumpido. Cuando llegamos al sitio donde sabía que ella se subiría estuve atento y me comencé a sentir nervioso cuando no la vi subir pero esa sensación desapareció al verla correr para alcanzar el autobús que ya había comenzado a andar y fue un alivio ver que el conductor la dejó subir. Después sentí algo de enojo al ver a un tipo molestarla por llegar tarde y estuve a punto de ir a ponerlo en su lugar pero me tranquilicé al ver que eso no la había afectado en lo más mínimo y se dirigía sonriente hacia donde yo me encontraba así que cubrí mi rostro fingiendo estar dormido.

\- No creo que estés dando lo mejor de ti… –dije para romper el silencio y hacerme notar

\- Sunbae…

\- Buenos días Jan Di…

\- Buenos días sunbae… mmm… pasó algo? qué haces aquí?

\- Quería asegurarme de que en verdad te estuvieras esforzando… qué sucedió?

\- Oh, es que anoche me puse a dar un repaso y se me fue la hora… y, hoy no escuché el despertador…

Yo sabía que su cansancio acumulado no solo se debía a esa noche sino a la noche anterior que había estado cuidándome quién sabe hasta qué hora.

\- Bien, entonces duerme un poco, yo te despertaré cuando lleguemos –le dije señalando mi hombro para que pudiera recargarse

\- Muchas gracias sunbae…

Llegamos a la universidad y como todos los miércoles, ambos estábamos en el grupo de voluntariado, yo revisando a los pequeños y ella como asistente ya que según su grado en la escuela aún no podía ver directamente a los pacientes.

Había pasado como una hora cuando recibí la llamada de Woo Bin.

\- You, my brother…

\- Bin, cómo estás?

\- Bien y tú? Cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy bien… qué sucede?

\- Bueno, los chicos ya llegaron… Jun Pyo acudió a una entrevista que le tenían programada y Yi Jung aterrizó hace como una hora… llamaba para saber dónde podemos encontrarnos, ya que Jun Pyo quiere… quiere ver a Jan Di pero al mismo tiempo quiere vernos, así que pensé que era buena idea encontrarlos donde ustedes vallan a estar…

\- Estamos en la Universidad, en la escuela de medicina… hoy nos tocó el voluntariado, por lo que nos encontramos cerca de la playa

\- Bien, entonces llegaremos ahí en un rato más…

Aunque ya sabía que el día había llegado, el escuchar que el momento se acercaba me estaba poniendo ansioso por lo que decidí centrarme más en los pequeños que estaba revisando.

Después de un rato vi que Jan Di se aislaba un poco de su grupo y por su forma de caminar sabía que algo no iba bien, así que le hice una seña para que se acercara a donde yo estaba jugando con algunos pequeños. Al verla más de cerca pude confirmar lo que pensé dándome cuenta también que no estaba de buen humor lo que no me gustaba nada y es que para que eso sucediera era porque el día estaba siendo peor de lo que yo pensaba, por lo que quise bromear para hacerla relajarse un poco pero no lo estaba logrando. En eso, una de las pequeñas que iba regularmente a revisión se acercó a pedir mi ayuda y después de darme un abrazo comenzó a decir que algún día se casaría conmigo y seríamos felices, comentario que parecía poner de mejor humor a Jan Di por lo que estuve agradecido profundamente. Cuando iba a revisarla la arena comenzó a elevarse debido a la cercanía de un helicóptero y de pronto comenzó a escucharse la voz de Jun Pyo.

El momento llegó.

Sonreí a Jan Di y le dije que debía apresurarse o Jun Pyo era capaz de ir a hacer un escándalo.

\- Pero qué…? Sunbae tú…

\- No te preocupes, yo te cubro –dije palmeando su espalda y regalándole una sonrisa.

 **Jan Di POV**

Esa mañana había sido un caos para mí comenzando con no haber podido despertar a tiempo y es que la noche anterior, después de haber regresado de pasar el día entero con mi sunbae me había puesto a dar un repaso a las notas de una materia que me estaba costando algo de trabajo procesar y había sido tanta mi concentración que cuando vine a ver pasaba de media noche por lo que me di prisa en acomodar todo y acostarme a dormir sólo que no estaba segura si no había programado mi despertador o si por el cansancio no lo había escuchado, pero el caso es que me levanté justo a la hora que debía estar saliendo de casa para tomar el autobús que me llevaba a la universidad, por lo que tomé la primer ropa que encontré y me arreglé en tiempo récord. Salí de casa y literalmente corrí hasta llegar a la parada en donde debía subirme al autobús, sólo que éste ya estaba arrancando. Rogué al cielo que el conductor se apiadara de mí y lo hizo. Al subir, un sunbae que siempre buscaba cómo molestarme me hizo un comentario poco agradable pero decidí no tomarle importancia y me dirigí a la última fila pensando que con un poco de suerte podría dormitar hasta llegar a la escuela de medicina.

\- No creo que estés dando lo mejor de ti…

Esa voz. Amaba esa voz pero me sorprendió escucharla ahí ya que mi sunbae no acostumbraba a ir a la escuela por ese medio. Después de haberle contado a grandes rasgos por qué se me había hecho tarde, ofreció su hombro para que pudiera dormir mejor. Simplemente él era el mejor. Le agradecí la oferta y acepté con gusto. Era increíble cómo el estar cerca de él me hacía relajarme tanto al grado de casi instantáneamente quedarme dormida.

\- Jan Di… despierta, ya llegamos –dijo moviendo su hombro

\- Oh! de verdad me dormí sunbae… lo siento!

\- Está bien, también dormí un poco… Bueno, ten un buen día!

Hubiera querido que ese deseo se cumpliera pero no fue así. Realmente no podía entender por qué, pero siempre que estaba en el voluntariado había algo que me salía mal contrario a cuando estaba en la clínica. Eso me molestaba mucho porque sentía que mis sunbaes no me tomaban enserio debido a eso.

Me sentía frustrada y decidí alejarme un poco para tomar un respiro y tratar de despejar mi mente. Entonces vi a mi sunbae quien como siempre, reflejaba tranquilidad y al darse cuenta de que lo veía me invitó a acercarme.

Era evidente que me conocía bastante bien ya que supo de inmediato que mi día no era bueno. Escuchó mis quejas que después de mencionarlas me parecieron algo tontas pero era como me sentía y estaba agradecida de que mi mejor amigo estuviera ahí para escucharme. Quiso levantarme el ánimo diciendo que reprobaría para seguir cuidándome pero le hice ver que eso no haría que me sintiera bien. De pronto, una pequeña llegó para decir que tenía una molestia en la garganta pero se dirigió a mi sunbae de una manera muy dulce llamándolo "doctor príncipe" lo que me causó gracia y al cuestionarla comenzó a decirme que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con él. Habría querido replicarle que no sería así pero en ese momento una tolvanera se levantó la cuál era causada por un helicóptero. Estuve a punto de refunfuñar pero la voz que se escuchó me dejó helada.

En ese preciso momento todo cobró sentido. El estado de ánimo de mi sunbae hacía dos días y los lugares que visitamos el día anterior debieron ser suficientes señales para intuir que esto estaba a punto de pasar pero como siempre, me había tardado y no había logrado entender el mensaje.

\- Pero qué…? Sunbae tú…

\- No te preocupes, yo te cubro…

Ver su sonrisa sincera a pesar de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo me partió el corazón.

"Solo espera un poco más… te prometo que todo el dolor pronto terminará" pensé.

Caminé rumbo a la playa pensando en qué decir, cómo actuar. No sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que el momento de decir la verdad había llegado pero realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar a explicar todo lo que había pasado sin lastimar al hombre que había amado tanto algunos años atrás.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Llegar a esa playa en helicóptero tomó menos tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Estaba ansioso de volver a ver a quienes consideraba mi familia, pero de alguna forma sentía un gran peso en la espalda por fingir que todo estaba bien cuando en mi interior me moría de incertidumbre y dolor.

Jan Di tardó 5 minutos en llegar después de que el helicóptero me dejara y se fuera, tiempo en el cual no dejé de repetirme una y otra vez que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era un acto de cobardía sino de honor.

Al verla acercarse con su bata de médico me sentí orgulloso de ella. Sabía que aún le restaba camino por recorrer pero me alegraba que estuviera logrando lo que se había propuesto.

Debo admitir que una vez que estuvo cerca tuve una sensación de familiaridad y aunque la culpa seguía ahí dejé de sentirme tan agobiado. En un acto reflejo le di un abrazo y le dije lo mucho que la había extrañado. Entonces el momento de sacar las argollas de compromiso llegó y lo hice sin pensarlo mucho ya que sabía que si lo pensaba podría echarlo todo a perder.

\- Yo me opongo a ese matrimonio –gritó Ji Hoo

\- Yo también me opongo –secundó Yi Jung

\- Yo también… oigan, ustedes tienen que pedirnos permiso si quieren casarse –dijo Woo Bin siguiéndoles la corriente

Fue realmente bueno ver a mis hermanos en esa playa y sentí que llegaron en el momento justo para romper la tensión.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Un par de minutos después de que Jan Di partiera para la playa llegaron Yi Jung y Woo Bin. Di un abrazo de bienvenida a ambos Sentía que me faltaba el aire y fue difícil mantener la calma pero quería evitar que se preocuparan por mí aunque de todas formas, tan pronto y comenzamos a caminar hacia la playa las preguntas "Cómo te sientes?" y "estás bien?" no se hicieron esperar. No era que no estuviera agradecido, solo que con esas muestras de cariño me sentía más vulnerable y eso me hacía aún más difícil la misión que me había autoimpuesto esa mañana.

\- Gracias por preocuparse, pero por favor estén tranquilos, estoy bien…

Llegar a la playa y ver a Jun Pyo arrodillado frente a Jan Di fue una imagen que hubiera querido evitar tener frente a mí pero tuve que fingir una broma para que la tensión que sabía que todos sentimos se disipara.

Aún y con todo lo que implicaba me alegraba ver a mi hermano y más que estuviera de regreso porque significaba que había logrado sus objetivos y eso me hacía sentir orgulloso de él.

Por un par de minutos el silencio reinó en el lugar. Sabía que todos estábamos felices de estar al fin juntos pero también sabía que nadie encontraba las palabras correctas para romper el hielo.

\- Bien chicos, me da gusto que los F4 estemos juntos de nuevo… Ji Hoo y yo los extrañamos demasiado –comenzó a hablar Woo Bin

\- Y qué creen? Que nosotros no? –replicó Yi Jung –al menos ustedes dos estaban juntos y Jun Pyo tenía cerca a Jae Kyung pero yo si estaba totalmente aislado!

Me pareció extraño ver la cara de Jun Pyo tensarse ante la mención de Jae Kyung pero de pronto Woo Bin siguió hablando.

\- Bueno, imagino que tienen planes para las próximas horas…

\- Si, yo pude ver a Ga Eul sólo por un momento, quisiera llevarla a comer…

\- Nosotros… también –dijo Jun Pyo –Jan Di y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

\- Yo también tengo algunos pendientes que hacer –dije

\- Bueno, pues aprovechen la tarde pero no hagan planes para esta noche… tendremos una cena de bienvenida, para compartir el tiempo en familia… nos vemos en la casa club a las 8:00pm les parece?

Todos asentimos y caminamos al estacionamiento.


	67. Cap 67-Declaración de sentimientos (p1)

_Hola amig s, espero que tod s se encuentren muy bien…_

 _Yo aquí, súper emocionada! Aun no puedo creer que al fin llegué a la parte que me motivo a escribir esta historia… a partir de aquí la historia es totalmente mía aunque en si todos los capítulos pasados también lo eran pero esta parte la siento más mía porque se desarrolla después del final que nos regalaron, así que espero que les guste mi idea original…_

 _Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció…_

 _Un abrazo y a leer…_

 **Capítulo 67 – DECLARACION DE SENTIMIENTOS (parte 1)**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Parecía que en los últimos años me había vuelto un tanto más consciente de lo que realizaba la gente a mi alrededor, por lo que analizando, estaba muy agradecido por el desempeño de todo el personal que servía a mi familia, pero ahora que podía volver a verlo, el secretario me parecía la persona más capaz y eficiente que existía, siempre muy organizado y con una coordinación con el resto del personal simplemente excepcional. Ese día había podido observar de cerca cómo organizó el asunto del helicóptero, hizo que llevaran mi auto al estacionamiento de la escuela de medicina y se encargó de hacerme una reservación en uno de mis restaurantes predilectos, todo al mismo tiempo. "No sé cómo pero algún día le agradeceré por todo" pensé cuando llegamos al estacionamiento y me despedí de los chicos.

Invité a Jan Di a subir a mi auto y conduje hasta el sitio en el que comeríamos, pero ni ella ni yo hablábamos mucho. Jan Di se veía pensativa. Yo imaginaba que la sorpresa de mi llegada aún la tenía impactada por lo que me mantuve en silencio para que pudiera procesarlo. Yo por mi parte, aunque no había podido entregarle el anillo de cierta forma me sentía aliviado de que lo más difícil había pasado porque ya había cumplido parte de mi promesa. Aún tenía una sensación de vacío pero había tratado de bloquear cualquier pensamiento que pudiera girar en torno a Jae Kyung y al parecer lo estaba logrando por lo que me sentí algo desequilibrado cuando Yi Jung la mencionó pero traté de que no se notara.

Llegamos.

El lugar al que la había llevado era un restaurante con espacios privados lo cual creí que era muy conveniente por todo lo que debíamos hablar.

\- Y bien lavandera, qué me cuentas?

\- Bueno, no mucho en realidad… –respondió Jan Di mostrando algo de ansiedad –este es un lugar bonito y bastante cómodo…

\- Así es, es un lugar que los chicos y yo solíamos frecuentar… nos agradaba la exclusividad y privacidad que ofrece y en general el servicio que brindan… Ji Hoo también lo disfrutaba mucho por lo que pensé que tal vez ya habías venido antes…

\- Oh!… No! Él y el abuelo me han llevado a lugares muy bonitos y lujosos para mi gusto pero aquí jamás había estado… es agradable!

\- Bueno, como dije, lo que más me gusta es la privacidad que hay aquí así que creí que era buena idea por todo lo que tenemos que hablar acerca de… de nosotros, del futuro… ya sabes, hacer planes y eso…

Dio un suspiro largo y desvió la mirada, lo que me pareció algo extraño

\- Jan Di, sucede algo?… estás bien?

\- Sí, yo estoy bien… todo está bien, es sólo… es sólo que yo… Jun Pyo, yo necesito decirte algo importante…

 **Jan Di POV**

Fue demasiado frustrante para mí el estar de pie en esa playa justo a un lado de mi sunbae, sabiendo que ese momento debía estar siendo tormentoso para él pero sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Me sentía impotente, triste, molesta y odiaba no poder disfrutar un momento tan especial como ese en el que estaba rodeada de los cuatro chicos más importantes en mi vida. Después de un rato de sentir esa incomodidad, todos comenzaron a despedirse argumentando que tenían planes, por lo que nos dirigimos todos juntos al estacionamiento.

Me encontraba realmente preocupada por mi sunbae, aunque él estaba bastante tranquilo pero yo estaba segura de que era una máscara que traía bien puesta por lo que cuando se despidió y se dirigió a su motocicleta me disculpé con Jun Pyo por un momento y lo alcancé.

\- Sunbae… qué harás esta tarde?

\- La rutina de siempre Jan Di… ya sabes, la fundación y tal vez un rato de clínica… después de todo ayer no fui así que iré hoy para asegurarme de que todo siga marchando correctamente…

\- Debería ir contigo, después de todo también son mis responsabilidades…

\- Hoy no… descuida, todo estará bien… además te lo dije hace rato, no debes preocuparte, yo te cubro… mejor ve con él… ambos han esperado un largo tiempo por este día así que… disfrútenlo! –dijo encendiendo su motocicleta –te veo en la noche Jan Di…

Después de eso me regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas y arrancó. Debo admitir que mi corazón dolió más de lo que había dolido jamás al ver esa hermosa sonrisa y más sabiendo que la estaba fingiendo.

Volví a donde se encontraba Jun Pyo y partimos. No condujo por mucho tiempo pero yo sentía tal tensión que me costaba respirar.

Al llegar nos dirigieron a una de las pequeñas salas privadas con las que contaba el lugar y pude ver que Jun Pyo se estaba esforzando por establecer la comunicación. Quise intentar relajarme y comenzar una conversación pero no pude debido a que me explicó por qué había escogido ese lugar. En ese momento no pude más. Pensé que lo mejor sería decir la verdad desde un principio, buscando ser amable y tratando de suavizar la información pero siendo clara.

Cuando las palabras "necesito decirte algo importante" salieron de mi boca, obtuve toda su atención y sentí que un temblor se apoderó de mí.

\- Importante?

\- Jun Pyo… no sé cómo decirlo… yo, solo… lo siento!

\- Qué es exactamente lo que sientes Jan Di?

\- Ah!… sucedió algo… yo, tal vez debí ser clara contigo en el momento en el que sucedió sólo que en ese momento no sentí que fuera lo correcto… no es fácil para mí y debo aclarar que no es mi intención lastimarte con lo que tengo que decir… Jun Pyo, no puedo hablar de "nosotros" ni de un futuro juntos ya que, mis sentimientos cambiaron… yo… yo te amo, pero ya no de la manera en la que te amé en el pasado… la relación que hemos sostenido nos ha costado tanto que sé que debes pensar que el que te diga esto ahora es injusto… yo también me he recriminado por ello una y otra vez pero…

\- Alto! Jan Di, detente!…

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Escuchar lo que Jan Di estaba comenzando a decir me contrarió. Por un lado quise sentirme defraudado pero otra parte de mí sentía alivio aunque a la vez culpa por permitirme haber sido cobarde y dejarla cargar con la "culpa" de terminar nuestra relación, así que decidí dejar de escudarme en mi "honor" y comenzar a ser honesto con ella como ella lo estaba siendo para conmigo.

\- Escucha… antes de que continúes debo admitir algo… yo… mis sentimientos también han cambiado… no quería admitirlo porque tenía una deuda contigo, te hice una promesa y debía cumplirla pero al verte admitir lo que sientes no puedo permitir que cargues tú sola con la culpa de… del fin de nuestra relación…

\- Jun Pyo… estás hablando enserio?

\- Si, totalmente…

La expresión de alivio que hizo a continuación me puso feliz puesto que yo me sentía igual.

\- Te enamoraste de unnie?

\- Sé que debe parecer una locura pero así es, me enamoré de la "chica Mono", puedes creerlo?

\- Sí, lo creo y me alegra, lo digo sinceramente… ella lo sabe?

\- No, yo… yo la lastimé nuevamente antes de venir aquí así que no sé si realmente valla a tener una oportunidad cuando regrese

\- Lamento escucharlo…

\- Y, es obvio que tú te enamoraste de Ji Hoo no es cierto?

\- Así es… yo, traté de evitarlo pero…

\- Pero como evitar enamorarse de personas como ellos, no es cierto?…

Quise seguir hablando pero de pronto vino a mi mente el pensamiento de que mi amigo debía estar sufriendo horrores en ese momento y ya que yo no podía hacer nada por por Jae Kyung en ese instante, lo haría por mi amigo.

\- Jan Di, me encantaría seguir conversando y tal vez esta noche podamos continuar pero ahora tienes que irte… él está aquí y tú puedes evitarle el sufrimiento que debe estar sintiendo… ya tendremos tiempo de contarnos los detalles…

 **Jan Di POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pensé que todo sería hiriente, que Jun Pyo me gritaría y maldeciría cuando escuchara de mi cambio de sentimientos, que querría matar a Ji Hoo, pero increíblemente nada de eso sucedió y estaba más que agradecida.

Hubiera querido platicarle todo y escuchar también su historia pero él tenía razón en algo, mi sunbae estaba sufriendo y ahora era un sufrimiento inútil así que comencé a querer localizarlo en donde me dijo que estaría pero fue inútil, no se había presentado ni en la Fundación ni en la clínica y su teléfono mandaba directamente a su buzón de voz por lo que comencé a desesperarme porque no sabía dónde más buscar ya que no recordaba que se hubiera salido del radar nunca antes.

\- Y si le sucedió algo?… Oh, no, no podré perdonármelo nunca!…

\- Jan Di, debes calmarte… Ji Hoo está bien… yo tengo una idea de dónde podríamos encontrarlo… vamos! –dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando una propina en la mesa aunque no habíamos llegado ni siquiera a pedir nada

\- Jun Pyo, en verdad sabes a dónde vas?

\- Claro que sí…

\- Pero cómo?… tú llevas años lejos de aquí y yo paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él… si existiera un lugar especial yo lo sabría… soy su mejor amiga, por Dios!

\- El que pasaras la mayor parte de tiempo con él debió ser el motivo para dejar de frecuentar ese lugar a donde solía ir cuando quería olvidarse del mundo y que el mundo lo olvidara… y, no te equivoques, yo soy su mejor amigo de toda la vida, jamás podrás ganarle a eso!

Era claro que Jun Pyo seguía siendo el mismo terco de siempre y le habría dado mis argumentos refutando esa idea pero para ese punto estaba tan preocupada y angustiada por mi sunbae que preferí dejarlo ganar para que pudiera concentrarse en conducir ya que iba al límite de la velocidad y si el asunto no fuera tan apremiante para mí le habría gritado para que no lo hiciera.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Ese día estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensé y al llegar al estacionamiento busqué irme lo más pronto que pude ya que sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más pero una vez que llegué a mi motocicleta Jan Di me alcanzó. Como siempre me pareció muy dulce de su parte el que estuviera preocupándose por mí y más ahora que no debía tener en su cabeza más que la felicidad de que al fin la espera había terminado para ella, pero no cabía duda que había escogido bien a mi mejor amiga. Aun así, no podía permitir que ella se preocupara ni verme vulnerable frente a ella así que me esforcé lo más que pude para verme sereno y que con ello ella se tranquilizara, pero una vez que arranqué en la motocicleta no pude contener mucho más las lágrimas dentro de mis ojos. No podía llegar así a la fundación y mucho menos a la clínica así que decidí visitar el único lugar donde sabía que podía estar totalmente solo y donde nadie podría encontrarme.


	68. Cap 68-Declaración de sentimientos (p2)

_Hola a tod s…_

 _Bueno, debo decir que me emocionó mucho escribir este capítulo… espero no les parezca muy cursi y que al final se sientan tan complacidos como yo…_

 _JHsgf82, solo puedo decir, al fin el momento llegó! Espero no sea decepcionante para ti…_

 _Sin más, a leer!_

 **Capítulo 68 – DECLARACION DE SENTIMIENTOS (parte 2)**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Conduje a toda prisa hasta que al fin llegamos. Cuando detuve el auto vi algo de duda en el rostro de Jan Di.

\- Aquí…?

\- Si… suena ilógico pero este lugar es el lugar especial de Ji Hoo… él siempre pensó que nadie lo sabía pero al ser hermanos desde tan pequeños aprendimos a cuidarnos las espaldas y a estar al pendiente los unos de los otros y simplemente un día lo descubrimos… decidimos nunca decir nada pero sabíamos que cuando venía aquí en busca de soledad era cuando más compañía necesitaba así que era cuando más lo buscábamos… muy probablemente él pensó que era coincidencia pero ahora tú conoces la verdad…

Bajamos del auto y la encaminé para mostrarle el lugar donde podría encontrarlo.

\- Jun Pyo, te agradezco mucho…

\- No digas más… solamente ve con él –asintió, dio la vuelta y antes de que diera el segundo paso la detuve de un brazo, la traje hacia mí y la rodeé en un fuerte abrazo –haz muy feliz a mi hermano Jan Di… él lo merece más que nadie en el mundo y sé que tú eres la persona indicada para hacerlo…

\- Lo haré, te lo prometo!

Y así, dejé ir a la chica que había provocado tantos cambios en mí, quien había puesto el mundo que conocía de cabeza para mostrarme un mundo mejor, a la que había sido mi primer amor y a quien en algún momento pensé que sería el único amor de mi vida. La dejé ir pero tenía la certeza de que siempre la amaría aunque de una forma diferente y con la satisfacción de que nuestro final había sido único, sin rencores, sin dolor, sin decepción.

 **Jan Di POV**

Ver el lugar al que Jun Pyo me había llevado para encontrar a mi sunbae me sorprendió. Estábamos nada más y nada menos que en un cementerio. Intuí que era el lugar donde estaban sepultados sus padres y eso de cierta forma tenía sentido ya que es a los padres a quienes normalmente uno acude cuando necesita sentirse cobijado o protegido.

Escuchar cómo los chicos siempre se protegían entre sí me dio ternura y me sentí agradecida de que se hubieran tenido el uno al otro en esos años en los que al parecer todo marchaba bien pero que también tuvieron sus momentos difíciles de los cuales salieron adelante con la ayuda de los demás.

Despedirme así de Jun Pyo me dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Pensaba que debíamos hablarlo todo para no arrepentirnos después pero ahora la prioridad era mi sunbae y me sentía feliz de que Jun Pyo demostrara de esa manera lo importante que era para él su amigo.

Por otro lado, ver a mi sunbae hincado al pie de las tumbas de sus padres en una postura de derrota fue una de las imágenes más dolorosas que había tenido alguna vez frente mí. No soporté la tristeza que sentí así que me di prisa para llegar hasta él pero cuando estuve a escasos metros me detuve tratando de buscar las palabras más adecuadas pero no las encontraba, por lo que decidí sólo seguir mis impulsos y dejar que todo fluyera. Me acerqué, me hinqué a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Al instante levantó su rostro con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad y no era necesario ser tan observadora para darme cuenta de que llevaba un largo rato llorando e incluso pude ver algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas cuando volteó.

\- Jan Di… qué?… qué haces aquí? –dijo buscando componerse un poco

\- Vine a buscarte… necesitaba hablar contigo –dije deteniendo la mano que llevaba a su rostro y secando sus lágrimas con la mano que me quedó libre

\- Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

\- Jun Pyo… él me trajo…

\- pero… cómo? Por qué?

\- Bueno, es una larga historia que debo contarte… tienes tiempo? –le dije regalándole una sonrisa con la que deseaba poder tranquilizarlo

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Había llegado al cementerio media hora después de haber salido de la universidad y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, lo único que sabía era que no quería irme en un largo rato. Necesitaba estar ahí, con mis padres, llorándoles mi desgracia y preguntándome por qué no me había ido con ellos en aquél accidente que los separó de mí. Al principio me sentí avergonzado ya que llevaba un largo tiempo de no visitarlos y me sentí como un hijo malagradecido por lo que les pedí perdón y fue entonces que comencé a contarles todo lo que había sucedido y lo que sentía.

Me encontraba agotado pero no podía dejar de llorar y pensé en irme de ahí hasta que no tuviera más lágrimas que derramar ya que una vez que me fuera debía mostrar una actitud serena para con todos.

Eso era lo que pensaba cuando sentí que alguien se recargaba en mí, acción que me sobresaltó ya que absolutamente nadie podía saber dónde me encontraba y fue una grande sorpresa al ver que la persona a mi lado era Jan Di.

Me sorprendió verla ahí, pero más me sorprendió saber que Jun Pyo la había llevado. ¿Cómo podían saber dónde me encontraba? Era algo que averiguaría en algún momento pero ahora estaba ahí, con ella a mi lado sin poder esconderle nada. Me sentí patético al verme descubierto y sin tener ninguna excusa para enmascarar lo que pasaba.

\- Jan Di, yo…

\- Escucha sunbae, lo sé… sé el infierno que estás pasando y sé que es debido a mí pero por eso vine…

\- Yo voy a estar bien Jan Di, te lo prometo… seré fuerte…

\- Es que no necesitas ser fuerte… no más… ese sufrimiento se termina ahora…

\- Me temo que voy a tardar un poco más pero lo haré… prometo ser feliz con solo verte feliz…

\- Olvida eso y escúchame –dijo tomando mi cara con ambas manos y mirando directo a mis ojos, cosa que jamás había hecho por lo que estuve aún más sorprendido –te lo dije alguna vez, yo no puedo ser feliz si tú no lo eres… lo intenté en el pasado y no funcionó, es por eso que quiero estar a tu lado para asegurarme de que la felicidad llegue a tu vida y que no se valla…

\- Eso no es posible –refuté en tono de derrota volteando mi cara hacia el suelo –para eso tú tendrías… que renunciar a la vida que te espera, a todo lo que has esperado… para… estar conmigo –terminé la frase casi en un susurro

\- Ya lo hice… escucha, todo eso no me importa… la vida que me esperaba resultó no ser lo que yo había deseado… Ji Hoo, estoy tratando de decirte algo importante, puedes mirarme?

Fue extraño. Ella no usó el "sunbae" acostumbrado, utilizó mi nombre y jamás la había escuchado utilizarlo así. Su tono de voz al decirme "puedes mirarme" fue como una extraña mezcla entre una súplica y una orden por lo que volteé a verla casi al instante.

\- Ji Hoo, renuncié a esa vida y no lo hice hoy… renuncié a ese futuro hace ya algún tiempo… renuncié a todo eso en el momento justo en el que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti y que nada tendría sentido si no estaba contigo…

 **Jan Di POV**

Después de ver a mi sunbae en ese estado de derrota y no poder hacerle ver lo que sentía sutilmente comencé a desesperarme por lo que probé llamar su atención y sacarlo de ese estado con un tono un poco más agresivo. Funcionó. Fue entonces que supe de qué forma le declararía todo lo que sentía. Comencé a decirle que la decisión no era una decisión tomada en ese momento sino que era algo que ya había estado meditando desde hacía algún tiempo.

\- Qué?

\- Sé que tal vez es difícil de creer pero es así… yo me enamoré de ti!

Vi su cara de asombro e incredulidad nuevamente así que decidí seguir mi explicación tratando de ser lo más clara posible.

\- No puedo decir realmente desde cuando pasó pero sí sé exactamente cuándo me di cuenta de la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti… lamento haber esperado hasta hoy para decirlo, nos habría ahorrado mucho sufrimiento de haberlo dicho antes pero así tenía que ser… lo siento y espero que puedas perdonarme…

\- Qué hay con Jun Pyo?

\- Jun Pyo y yo ya hablamos aunque no a detalle, decidimos dejar la plática larga para después pero nosotros terminamos bien…

\- Estás segura?… Perdóname pero yo creo que no has pensado bien las cosas… no puedes hacer esto Jan Di, me refiero a terminar así con él sólo porque quieres que yo esté bien… sé que eres mi mejor amiga y que quieres lo mejor para mí, pero esto? Yo no puedo permitir que arruines así tu futuro Jan D-

\- Basta! –grité

Me sentí extraña. Jamás le había gritado a mi sunbae y nunca había pensado hacerlo solo que me sentía tan frustrada de no poder hacerle entender que la frustración me rebasó pero casi al instante una sensación de culpa y vergüenza me invadió y comencé a llorar

\- Lo siento… yo no quise gritarte… en verdad lo lamento, es solo que necesito que me escuches y que trates de entender… sé que será difícil de asimilar pero lo que te digo es la verdad… Yo, me di cuenta que me había vuelto a enamorar de ti en el momento que sentí que podía perderte… en ese momento, cuando pensé equivocadamente que tú y Hae Su podían tener algo, comprendí lo que tú sentías al verme teniendo una relación con alguien más y créeme, quise morirme… fue entonces que juré que cuando el momento llegara te confesaría lo que sentía por ti… no lo hice en ese preciso instante porque siempre he pensado que una persona debe ser fiel a su palabra… yo quería cumplir con mi palabra y permitirte cumplir con la tuya… yo le prometí a Jun Pyo que esperaría su regreso y tú le prometiste que ibas a cuidarme y de cierta manera me prometiste jamás volverme a hablar de tus sentimientos por mí… yo sólo quise asegurarme de que pudiéramos cumplir esas promesas para que llegado el momento y si tú estabas de acuerdo, pudiéramos amarnos sin ninguna culpa y ese momento al fin llegó…

\- Tú… estás hablando enserio? –dijo levantando mi rostro con delicadeza y comenzando a secar mis mejillas.

Su toque era tan suave que cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en la sensación que provocaba y solo pude asentir. Después de un momento sentí que uno de sus dedos bordeaba el contorno de mis labios y al abrir mis ojos pude verlo acercarse lentamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un par de segundos antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y sus labios tocaran los míos.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Volver a besar a Jan Di era una de las cosas con las que más había soñado y que siempre consideré una noción imposible de alcanzar, pero ahí estaba yo, y mientras disfrutaba lo cálido y suave de sus labios no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíble que todo estaba resultando y es que en realidad era difícil creer que el que unos minutos antes había considerado uno de los peores días de mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en el más extraordinario día que hubiera podido tener en mucho tiempo.

No quería apartarme de ella pero tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y lo que más me urgía era saber cómo había tomado Jun Pyo la noticia. Tal vez para muchos parecería una tontería el que yo estuviera pensando en él, incluso a mí se me hacía algo ilógico pero él era mi hermano y yo no quería causarle el dolor que yo había sentido y más sabiendo cuán grande había sido el amor que ellos se habían tenido, así que separé mis labios de los suyos luchando con el deseo de seguir besándola, junté mi frente a la suya y me mantuve ahí con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- Qué hay con Jun Pyo? –pregunté, esta vez con un tono de voz más suave

\- Él se encuentra bien… no pudimos hablar mucho pero le dije lo que sentía…

\- Y?

\- Y está bien con eso… lo tomó con calma –dijo comenzando a tocar suavemente mi rostro haciendo que me alejara un poco para observarla –no sabemos cómo explicarlo pero al parecer no estábamos destinados a estar juntos…

\- Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Tú sabes, luchamos demasiado por permanecer juntos, incluso estos cuatro años pero el destino o como se llame se encargó de separarnos… él entendió perfectamente lo que quería decirle porque a él le pasó lo mismo… dime, no crees que es algo más que una simple casualidad el que nuestros corazones comenzaran a sentir amor por otras personas?

\- Cómo?

\- No sé su historia, como dije, no hablamos mucho del tema puesto que me urgía encontrarte…

\- Pero entonces por qué te propuso matrimonio? Yo lo escuché claramente… lo vi de rodillas frente a ti…

\- Lo hizo por la misma razón por la que yo lo esperé… quería cumplir su palabra y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad si veía que yo seguía enamorada de él pero no fue así, así que terminamos…

\- Jan Di…

\- Yun Ji Hoo, yo te amo, te amo más de lo que imaginas y si estás de acuerdo en perdonarme estoy dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de compensarte por todo el dolor que te he causado… prometo buscar tu felicidad y…

Y no dejé que terminara de hablar. Volví a besarla pero esta vez con más pasión. Pude sentir su nerviosismo al no saber qué hacer pero poco a poco sus labios se fueron adaptando a los míos y una sensación de felicidad se apoderó de mí.

\- Jan Di, tú sabes cuánto te amo? –pregunté en el momento en que pude soltarla

\- Sé que muchísimo –respondió regalándome una amplia sonrisa –me gustaría decirte que igual que yo, pero primero debo demostrártelo para que puedas creerme…

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para eso… vamos!

\- A dónde?

\- Tenemos que comer y arreglarnos ya que lucimos patéticos para ser un día tan feliz…

Me puse de pie y la ayudé a hacer lo mismo. Sostuve su mano invitándola a caminar y di un paso pero ella no se movió por lo que me detuve y volteé a ver que sucedía. Entonces la vi ofrecer una reverencia a la tumba de mis padres.

\- Appa, Omoni… Yo soy Geum Jan Di… lamento no haber sido educada al llegar… yo espero que estén complacidos al haber sido testigos de lo que acaba de pasar… les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para hacer a su hijo muy feliz de ahora en adelante… volveremos pronto a visitarlos –concluyó dando una segunda reverencia y una dulce sonrisa.

 **Jan Di POV**

No era la primera vez que caminaba de la mano de Ji Hoo pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía como su novia y la sensación de paz y felicidad que me invadían al hacerlo era tan grande que sentía que no cabía en mí.

Pasamos a un lugar y compramos comida para llevar ya que sabíamos que no nos veíamos bien con la cara algo hinchada después de haber estado llorando por un buen rato y nos dirigimos a su casa a comerla.

Fue gracioso nuestro comportamiento el primer par de horas, sonriendo como un par de tontos y buscando tener contacto casi todo el tiempo, ya fuera con un abrazo, alguna caricia en el rostro o el cabello, un corto beso o entrelazando nuestros dedos, todo eso mientras me hacía contarle con más detalle todo lo que había tenido que esforzarme para no hacer evidentes mis sentimientos por él.

Cuando supe que mi cara estaba un poco menos hinchada le dije que quería ir a casa para arreglarme.

\- De verdad Jan Di? no tienes que irte… puedes arreglarte aquí, no es la primera vez, además aquí tienes también tus cosas… por favor, quédate conmigo…

Fue difícil convencerlo pero argumenté que quería arreglarme para él y me pareció muy dulce escucharle decir que no era necesario eso, que le gustaba tal y como me había conocido pero después de ver la forma en que me observaba con los atuendos que me había comprado el día anterior estaba resuelta a cambiar mi estilo completamente solo para agradarlo a él y aunque tampoco me quería separar de él no me dejé convencer y no tuvo más remedio que llevarme a casa y decirme que pasaría a recogerme más tarde.


	69. Cap 69 -Declaración de sentimientos (p3)

_Hola amig s…_

 _Fui muy feliz al terminar el capítulo anterior y las fans de Ji Hoo entienden por qué… lloré y puse mi corazón en ello así que espero que hayan sido felices igual que yo… ^^_

 _Bueno, y para aquellos que se preguntaron qué pasó con Jae Kyung y qué idea llegó a su cabeza para hacerla llamar a sus padres? (Cap. 64) aquí está la respuesta…_

 _Espero disfruten este capítulo también…_

 _A leer…_

 **Capítulo 69 – DECLARACION DE SENTIMIENTOS (parte 3)**

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de observar un breve momento el encuentro de Jan Di y Ji Hoo, volví a mi auto y estuve unos minutos ahí meditando. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. No sabía cómo debíamos dar la noticia a los chicos y a nuestras respectivas familias, ni cómo enfrentarnos a las reacciones que se suscitarían después de nuestro anuncio. También deseaba hablar con Jae Kyung pero no creía correcto decirle lo que había pasado por teléfono, no después de como la lastimé al partir.

Ese era el orden de mis pensamientos cuando mi teléfono sonó. El número no me era familiar y lo iba a ignorar pero algo me dijo que debía responder, así que poco antes de que dejara de sonar respondí y la voz que escuché al otro lado de la línea me dejó helado. Era la voz de la persona en la que había estado pensando justo hacía un par de segundos.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Y ahí estaba yo, llamando a la persona que hacía un poco más de 24 horas me había hecho sentir que no era nada, pero así debía ser.

\- Hola Jun, cómo estás? Qué tal tu viaje?

\- Jae?… Jae, cómo estás?

\- Yo pregunté primero así que quiero una respuesta si no te importa…

\- Oh, lo… siento!… el vuelo estuvo bien supongo… llegué hace unas 9 horas y ya hice una entrevista para la televisión y me vi brevemente con los chicos… ahora sí, tú como estás y por qué me llamas a esta hora? No deberías estar dormida?

\- Quién podría dormir a las 2 de la tarde y en un día tan soleado?

\- Las 2 de la tarde dices? … un momento… e-en dónde estás?

\- Bueno, tuve que seguirte porque pensé que si venías solo lo más seguro es que lo echarías todo a perder…

\- Qué?… Acaso estás loca…?

Esa era una excelente pregunta de retórica y fue la misma pregunta que escuché de mi madre 24 horas atrás, cuando les planteé mi plan.

 _… …_ _~ flashback ~… …_

\- Jae Kyung?… qué horas son estas de hablar?

\- Padre, yo… lo siento, no vi la hora… perdona, es que necesitaba hablar contigo porque necesito tu apoyo y el de mi madre en este momento…

\- Qué?… porqué estás llorando?… qué sucedió?

\- Jun Pyo… papá, Jun Pyo se fue…

\- A qué te refieres con que se fue? Apenas lo vimos ayer…

\- Lo sé… él se fue esta noche… su tiempo de volver a Corea llegó…

\- Jae Kyung, cálmate quieres? –fue mi madre la que comenzó a hablar –bueno, él se fue, y qué esperas que tu padre y yo hagamos al respecto?

\- Omma…

\- No Ha Jae Kyung… demonios, yo lo sabía, se lo dije a tu padre… te dije que el que él fingiera ser parte de esta familia sólo dañaría a tu hija, pero no me escuchaste…

\- Omma, escucha!… Appa no tiene la culpa de esto y no estoy así porque él haya fingido ser parte de la familia por un fin de semana, estoy así porque no he podido dejar de amarlo, lo amo desde hace años… estoy así porque fingí darle un cierre a todo eso, pero qué clase de cierre es salir huyendo?… pensé que mi amistad con él ayudaría pero ya ven que no…

Se hizo silencio por un momento y entonces mi padre habló de nuevo

\- Qué es lo que necesitas hija?

\- Qué te pasa?…porqué le preguntas eso?… Lo que ella crea necesitar no es lo importante… porqué te estás comportando tan blando con ella en este momento?

\- Guarda silencio mujer… estoy intentando ser el padre que no he sido para nuestra hija… si no le he dado apoyo en el pasado se lo daré ahora… y bien, qué necesitas Jae?

\- Appa, muchas gracias… sé que parecerá tonto pero necesito estar allá, necesito ver todo el proceso, su compromiso, incluso su matrimonio… tengo que ser su amiga en esos momentos importantes para poder darle un cierre…

\- Acaso estás loca? –dijo mi madre

\- Pero eso puede destruirte –replicó mi padre

\- Lo sé, sé que parece que estoy loca omma y lo más probable es que eso me destruya appa, pero es algo que debo hacer…

 _… …_ _~ fin del flashback ~ … …_

\- Jae, sigues ahí?

\- Si, lo siento… qué preguntaste?

\- Que dónde estás?

\- Llegando al aeropuerto… pensaba ir a instalarme y luego hablarte pero quería anticiparme avisándote para saber si hay algún plan especial o si puedo ver a Jan Di pronto…

\- Plan especial… si, hay uno… Woo Bin organizó una cena de bienvenida, ahí estaremos todos, quieres ir?

\- Oh! reencontrarme con todos suena muy emocionante! Me envías la dirección?

\- Hagamos algo, no te muevas de ahí, iré a recogerte para que vallamos a comer y ahí te digo dónde será la reunión.

\- Bien! Vendrás con Jan Di?

\- No, Jan Di tiene… asuntos pendientes que resolver…

Eso me pareció algo ilógico ya que al llegar Jun Pyo imaginé que querrían estar juntos todo el tiempo, pero conocía a Jan Di de cierta forma y sabía que ella era una chica inusual, muy responsable y apasionada por lo que hacía así que pensando en ello supuse que lo que debía hacer debió ser importante por lo que decidí no cuestionarlo más y aunque sabía que el pasar tiempo con Jun Pyo se oponía al propósito que me había hecho de superarlo, acepté su oferta ya que pensé utilizar ese tiempo para sanar nuestra amistad de la herida suscitada durante la despedida en Nueva York.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Escuchar que Jae Kyung estaba en Corea era algo que jamás hubiera imaginado y es que después de saber que la había lastimado imaginaba que tendría que buscar por un largo tiempo su perdón para poder volver a acercarme a ella pero como era de esperarse, ella también era única y me lo estaba demostrando de esta forma así que por extraño que le hubiera parecido no perdí el tiempo y la invité a comer.

Cuando la vi me sentí feliz. Me acerqué a saludarla y fue imposible reprimir el deseo de abrazarla.

\- Creo que alguien me extrañó –dijo en un tono juguetón

\- En un día normal te diría que estás loca, pero este ha probado ser un día totalmente anormal, así que sí, te extrañé Jae, y mucho… –respondí aumentando la presión en mi abrazo

Al separarnos pude ver que no tenía su equipaje con ella y me dijo que lo había enviado al hotel para no tener que andarlo cargando. Me pareció una buena idea así que sin perder más tiempo tomé su mano y la arrastré hacia mi auto.

Conduje como por 15 minutos hasta el restaurant al que había llevado a Jan Di unas horas atrás. No era que fuera el único lugar que conociera pero en realidad me gustaba. Al llegar, el gerente se disculpó por la tardanza de la atención más temprano ya que pensó que por eso me había retirado, por lo que le aclaré que surgió algo importante y que no debía preocuparse.

Estando ya ubicados, ordenamos y fue entonces que decidí comenzar a disculparme.

\- Jae, yo… quiero agradecerte por estar aquí… como te lo dije hace algunos días, yo sé que no merezco tener a personas tan especiales en mi vida, y tú particularmente eres alguien a quien definitivamente no merezco…

\- Jun…

\- No, por favor Jae, déjame terminar… yo lamento mucho la forma en que acabaron las cosas en Nueva York… eso no fue justo… tú, como siempre, fuiste muy especial conmigo ese día… preparaste mi comida favorita, que por cierto el sabor era exquisito, y yo no pude agradecértelo como debía, al contrario, te hablé de esa forma tan nefasta y te dejé ahí llorando… lamento haberme ido así… después de todo eso pensé que había perdido tu amistad para siempre o que me costaría demasiado poder volver a estar cerca de ti, pero no, tú estás aquí, demostrándome una vez más que eres más que cualquier amiga promedio…

\- A decir verdad no me permití pensar mucho en venir aquí… tal vez si hubiera pensado bien no habría venido…

\- Entonces me alegra que no lo pensaras bien… Jae, aunque el que estés aquí demuestra que ya lo hiciste, necesito pedirte que me perdones y quisiera escucharte decirlo…

\- Jun, te perdono por ser un tonto –lejos de molestarme me sentí aliviado –aunque no vine sólo porque te perdoné –dijo poniéndose seria, lo que me hizo tensarme de nuevo

\- Ah no?… y entonces?

\- Creo que debo ser sincera también… Jun, yo vine para superarte…

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Era extraño que Jun Pyo fuera tan efusivo pero imaginé que se debía a que se encontraba feliz de haber vuelto a casa y de cierta forma estar cosechando el fruto de su esfuerzo por lo que me alegraba. Me pareció gracioso ver como prácticamente me arrastró hacia su auto y por un momento vino a mi mente la idea de que se trataba de una venganza por todas las veces que en el pasado lo había arrastrado de esa manera a donde yo quisiera ir.

Llegamos a un lugar que me pareció muy agradable, tanto las instalaciones como la atención. Yo tenía mucha hambre por lo que no miré el menú con mucho detalle y preferí preguntarle a Jun por algún platillo que me pudiera recomendar. Después de haber ordenado iba a comenzar a preguntarle por Jan Di, buscando la forma de comenzar con el proceso que me había propuesto, pero él tenía otros planes. Comenzó a disculparse por la actitud que había tenido un día antes, diciéndome cosas que ya había escuchado como que era especial para él y que no me merecía. Traté de tomar las cosas con calma y no emocionarme con las palabras que estaba escuchando y fue en ese momento que pidió perdón. Era realmente raro que él se disculpara por algo por lo que supe que estaba siendo demasiado serio y me estaba dando algo de miedo porque de seguir así perdería mi objetivo, así que traté de quitarle la seriedad al momento pero algo en mí decía que también debía ser sincera con él, después de todo él era mi amigo y tal vez, con algo de suerte, podía ayudarme con mi determinación.

\- Jun, te perdono por ser un tonto… aunque no vine sólo porque te perdoné…

\- Ah no?… y entonces? –dijo poniendo una expresión de incertidumbre

\- Creo que debo ser sincera también… Jun, yo vine para superarte…

\- A superarme?… cómo a superarme? Jae, no entiendo…

Trajeron la comida y eso me dio tiempo para respirar profundo. _"_ _Es ahora o nunca"_ pensé.

\- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero Jun Pyo –su expresión no cambió así que tuve que comenzar a explicarle –todo este tiempo, desde que te encontré en Nueva York por primera vez, he dedicado mi tiempo a tratar de verte solo como mi amigo… sabía que tenías un futuro planeado y de cierto modo pensé haber aceptado y procesado esa información pero cuando nos despedimos supe que había estado equivocada… todo este tiempo me estuve engañando… simplemente el amor que sentía por ti no se fue –hice una pausa y volteé a verlo; pude ver en su rostro la expresión que ponía cuando se concentraba en querer comprender algo, así que decidí seguir –y me di cuenta de que realmente nunca había hecho nada para matar ese amor… cuando cancelé la boda orquestada por nuestros padres me fui a llorar mi pena lejos, entonces me enfoqué en lo que había que hacer y según yo te había olvidado pero te encontré en Nueva York y nuestra verdadera amistad comenzó. Conocerte realmente en todas tus fases fue algo que me ayudó mucho, pero sólo sirvió para que lo que sentía por ti creciera y siempre pensé que ese sentimiento era sólo porque te habías convertido realmente en mi amigo y como jamás tuve uno, creí que era normal, pero no… así que yo estoy aquí para tratar de hacer que ese amor muera al verte realizar tu vida…

\- Jae…

\- Ya intenté poniendo distancia y no funcionó…

\- Jae Ky…

\- Ya intenté siendo tu amiga, pero tampoco surtió efecto…

\- Jae Kyung…

\- Ahora utilizaré este método llamado "realidad"… realmente espero que funcione porque si no, en verdad no sabré qué más hacer…

\- Ha Jae Kyung, ya puedes escucharme?

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Cuando Jae comenzó a relatarme el motivo por el que estaba ahí me quedé absorto en sus palabras, no porque no tuviera idea de que esos fueran sus sentimientos sino porque una cosa era intuir y otra muy diferente era escuchar a la persona que los había estado guardando al fin dejarlos libres. Quise poner fin a sus pensamientos de ese último plan pero no dejaba de hablar, así que hice énfasis en mi tono, buscando llamar su atención y lo logré.

\- Escucha… no sé cómo empezar a decirte esto… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, pero necesito que me des un segundo para ordenar mis ideas porque no quiero decir algo que se pueda malentender… quiero ser claro…

Asintió bajando la mirada y cuando al fin tuve la idea clara en mi cabeza comencé a hablar.

\- Existen muy pocas personas con la capacidad de amar sin esperar nada a cambio… bueno, yo conozco pocas, pero tengo la dicha de que esas pocas son muy cercanas a mí y agradezco eso… está Jan Di, siempre queriendo dar todo de sí para ayudar incluso a desconocidos… está Ji Hoo que ha sacrificado todo lo que siente por la importancia de una amistad y estás tú que… que has sacrificado incluso tu buen nombre por mi… yo, aparento ser una persona fría a quien no le importan esos detalles, pero en realidad no soy así, me importan y mucho… ustedes tres me han hecho cambiar, pero particularmente tú… la cercanía que hemos tenido en estos últimos años me ha llevado a valorarte de una forma que no tienes idea y debo decir algo que tal vez pienses que es invento pero no es así… esa cercanía cambió mi corazón… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero de pronto un día comencé a sentirte esencial en mi vida… el día que tuviste que ir a Sudamérica fue el día en que me di cuenta que eras tú quien me daba una felicidad que no había experimentado nunca antes y fue ahí que supe que estaba enamorado de ti –volteó a verme abruptamente con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa –recuerdas el distanciamiento que tuvimos como por un mes? –asintió –bueno, fue mi intento de dejar de sentirme así, pero no funcionó…

\- Pero tú…

\- Decidí seguir con el plan… recuerdo que un día me dijiste que te gustaba que fuera tan leal, lo recuerdas?

\- Sí, una noche antes de nuestra boda…

\- Así es… bueno, seguí con el plan por esa lealtad, y siendo sincero, quería morirme hace un par de horas atrás cuando le pedí a Jan Di que se casara conmigo –vi desconcierto en sus ojos y decidí continuar para evitar que pensara equivocadamente –afortunadamente ella cuenta con una característica que pocos tienen, es muy valiente y esa valentía le llevó a hablar con la verdad… ella me dijo que no podía aceptar mi oferta porque se había vuelto a enamorar de quien fue su primer amor…

\- Entonces?

\- Entonces terminamos… y terminamos bien… terminamos siendo amigos… no hubo tiempo de hablar de los detalles pero ambos nos sentimos felices de que el otro haya encontrado a una persona maravillosa… Jae Kyung, no quiero que sientas que eres plato de segunda mesa, no te estoy tomando así, pero me gustaría que olvides esa idea de superarme y me haría muy feliz si consideras darme otra oportunidad, o más bien, sería mi primera oportunidad ya que jamás la había pedido…

\- Jun Pyo,…tú…?

\- Sí, estoy preguntándote si quieres ser mi novia…

La sonrisa que me regaló a continuación fue la más hermosa que le haya visto. Se puso de pie, me apresuré a hacer lo mismo y enseguida se colgó de mi cuello

\- Eso es un sí?

\- Sí, sí y mil veces sí –dijo mientras me apretaba con más fuerza

\- Aigo! No puedo creer que terminé siendo novio de la chica-mono –dije bromeando lo que provocó que abrazara mi cintura con sus piernas y soltara uno de sus brazos para darme pequeños golpes en el hombro en son de reclamo. Cuando su revancha terminó comencé a besarla. Era un beso que había deseado hacía mucho tiempo. Recordaba el beso que le había dado en nuestra pasada "relación" pero no había nada de similar. Aquella vez había sido por obligación, ahora era porque lo deseaba y debía admitir que se sentía bastante bien.


	70. Cap 70 - Primeras Impresiones

_Hola!_

 _Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza… mis días han sido demasiado ocupados y no había podido concluir este capítulo…_

 _Bueno, y qué les pareció la declaración de sentimientos entre Jun Pyo & Jae Kyung? no fue tan dulce y emotiva como la de Jan Di & Ji Hoo pero es que ellos son un tanto fríos y muy impulsivos, espero haber podido proyectar su esencia…_

 _Guess: no venía tu nombre en el review_ _L_ _y como no tienes cuenta no pude responderte… me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia y que te gusten las partes de Jun Pyo & Jae Kyung… sobre la continuación, aún no tengo una idea clara pero podría ser una posibilidad… me hace feliz saber que esta historia pueda estar siendo de ayuda para alguien… es verdad, a veces la vida tiene sus dificultades pero espero que todo mejore para ti… _

_A leer…_

 **Capítulo 70 – PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

 **Jan Di POV**

Llegar a mi casa fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que en todo el trayecto Ji Hoo me insistió en tomar mis cosas y regresar con él a casa pero me negué y cuando entré y vi a mi familia y el circo que me esperaba lamenté con todas mis fuerzas no haber aceptado esa invitación y es que la casa estaba toda adornada y preparada para dar la bienvenida a Jun Pyo. No sabía cómo se habían enterado pero el hecho era que sabían de su llegada.

\- Omma?

\- Y bien? Dónde está él? Por qué no vino contigo Jan Di?

\- Él?… Oh, bueno, él… él tenía cosas qué hacer al igual que yo, además… cómo fue que se enteraron?

\- Cómo? Jan Di, todo Corea sabe de su llegada!… ésta mañana salió en televisión! No lo viste?… Oh, se veía tan guapo!… Bueno, bueno, entonces, a qué hora llega? Cenará con nosotros verdad?

\- Omma, por favor cálmate!… No. Tenemos una reunión con los chicos esta noche…

\- Pero… Oh, está bien, está bien, aún puede pasar antes a saludar, cierto?

\- Lo siento omma, hoy no… y… y tengo que arreglarme porque se me hace tarde…

Entré a toda prisa a mi habitación gruñendo mi frustración, pero algo era cierto, no tenía tiempo de perderlo en una rabieta, además, era un día demasiado feliz para mí como para darle tanta importancia a mi madre y sus ocurrencias. A decir verdad, no había pensado en cómo enfrentar esa realidad y no sabía cómo explicarles los últimos acontecimientos, aunque mientras me arreglaba recordé la plática que había tenido con mi padre algún tiempo atrás y me alegró sentir que al menos podría tener un aliado en casa, o al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando al fin estuve lista le envié un mensaje a Ji Hoo pidiendo que me avisara cuando estuviera por llegar para bajar pronto. La verdad era que no quería escuchar a mi madre cuestionarme el por qué me recogía él y no Jun Pyo.

\- Jan Di, hija, puedes acompañarme afuera un momento? –pidió mi padre, petición que me pareció algo extraña, pero accedí.

Caminamos al parque que estaba cercano a la casa y nos sentamos en los columpios. Mi padre me observó por un momento y después comenzó a hablar

\- Jan Di-ah… estás feliz?

\- Oh Appa, muy, muy feliz…

\- Me alegra escucharlo!

\- Appa… no he olvidado nuestra última conversación seria que tuvimos… recuerdas lo que me dijiste acerca de… acerca de mi sunbae? –asintió –siento no haber sido sincera contigo en ese tiempo pero es que tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran como las planeé… Appa, yo… yo me enamoré de él…

\- Qué?

\- No podía admitirlo entonces pero así fue…

\- Pero Jun Pyo? Creí que cuando él volviera ustedes dos…

\- Sí, ese era el plan inicial pero las cosas cambiaron… cambiaron para los dos y bueno, después de hablar un poco de esos cambios decidimos terminar nuestra relación…

Lo vi meditar en lo que estaba escuchando pero aún no le decía la parte más importante y sabía que debía hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

\- Appa, yo sé que esto es sorpresivo pero terminé mi relación con Jun Pyo para poder estar con Ji Hoo y desde hace un par de horas él y yo somos novios… sé que tal vez no te parezca bien que lo haya hecho así pero debía hacerlo así y… bueno, quise decírtelo a ti primero para ver una cara amigable ante la buena noticia ya que sé que omma hará una revolución en cuanto se entere –comenzó a asentir tan pronto mencioné a mi madre –bueno, creo que seguramente Ji Hoo querrá hacer las cosas bien e imagino que querrá venir a hablar con ustedes pero para cuando eso pase quisiera que estuvieras prevenido y me gustaría que él no se enfrente a todo el show que sé que omma armará…

\- No te preocupes por eso… y… felicidades!… lo digo enserio Jan Di… me hace feliz tener una hija que es firme en sus decisiones y ha sabido conducirse prudentemente… por favor sigue así –dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome un abrazo –estoy muy orgulloso de ti!

\- Appa…

\- Ahora vamos, te están esperando –dijo señalando a Ji Hoo que se encontraba bajando del auto frente a mi casa

\- Joven Yun –saludó mi padre cortésmente

\- Señor –respondió él con una reverencia –sólo Ji Hoo por favor…

\- Bueno Appa, nos vamos…

\- Bien, diviértanse en su reunión…

\- Señor, sé que nunca le había preguntado pero… bueno, no sé a qué hora se terminará la reunión de hoy… verá, hay mucho que platicar… y, entonces… creé que Jan Di pueda quedarse en mi casa para no darles molestias tan tarde?

Escuchar esa pregunta me sorprendió tanto como a mi padre ya que era verdad, él nunca había preguntado algo así, y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo hacía, yo sólo avisaba cuando no podría llegar y eso bastaba, pero era claro por qué lo estaba haciendo y eso me hacía sentir honrada.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Ver a Jan Di tan hermosa caminando al lado de su padre hacia mí fue suficiente para animarme a hacer algo que realmente siempre había querido hacer y no había hecho porque nunca antes me sentí en la posición de hacerlo y es que de cierta manera siempre tuve ganas de tomar en cuenta a los padres de Jan Di cuando de "permisos" se trataba, pero respetaba la independencia que le daban. Aun así, ahora que era su novio quería comenzar a tener para con ellos esos pequeños detalles que consideraba importantes, y aunque nuestra relación aun no era formal para nadie, busqué la manera de ganar puntos para que llegado el momento la aceptación fuera más sencilla.

Fue graciosa ver la reacción de desconcierto de ambos pero después de un momento su padre me dio su aprobación y se despidió de nosotros.

\- Jan Di, estás bien? –pregunté después de que pasaron más de un par de minutos sin que ella dijera una palabra

\- ¿Eh?… aaah! Sí, es sólo que… ¿qué fue eso?

\- qué fue qué?

\- Tú… le… tú le pediste un permiso a mi padre…

\- Ah, eso!

\- Sí, eso… no quiero decir que haya estado mal, pero… no lo sé, fue extraño…

\- Lo siento, es solo que era algo que había querido hacer siempre y al ver la oportunidad no pude reprimir el deseo de hacerlo… yo, siento haberte incomodado o molestado –dije buscando tomar su mano

\- No estoy incómoda, ni mucho menos molesta… es sólo que eso nunca había pasado, o al menos no personalmente que yo recuerde… sé que Jun Pyo de cierta forma conseguía su consentimiento cuando nos hacía viajar repentinamente pero… esto fue nuevo… y aunque no estoy acostumbrada, debo admitir que se sintió bien… gracias!

Escuchar esa declaración me quitó un peso de encima ya que pensé que ese se convertiría en nuestro primer disgusto y no quería que algo así ocurriera en nuestro primer día juntos. Fue entonces que vi la hora y me di cuenta de que aún nos quedaban un par de horas para que llegara la hora de la reunión así que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo para dar un pequeño paseo y compartir más tiempo solos, pero ese plan se vio arruinado casi en el instante exacto en que lo estaba ideando debido a una llamada de Jun Pyo.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Nuestra comida transcurrió tranquila y debo decir que por increíble que parezca, aunque la comida ya se encontraba fría sentí que era lo mejor que había comido ya que tenía justo la compañía que quería.

Escucharla relatar con tanto lujo de detalle la conversación que tuvo con sus padres, por un lado me hizo sentir de nuevo que yo era el peor de los hombres al provocar que una vez más ella se viera humillada frente a ellos, pero también me dio gusto verla tan feliz y satisfecha con el cambio que su padre le había mostrado y aunque era difícil creerlo yo sabía que era real ya que había sido testigo del amor que él tenía por su hija aunque tratara de ocultarlo bajo esa fachada dura.

Seguimos conversando hasta que de pronto Jae me hizo una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta.

\- Oye Jun, y cómo van a dar la noticia? Quién hablará? Ya se pusieron de acuerdo Jan Di y tú?

\- No… todo ha sido muy rápido y aunque hace rato quise meditar en ello no pude ya que una chica loca me llamó para desordenar aún más mi día…

\- Qué!?… aish…

\- No es verdad! –dije sonriendo al ver su fingido tono de molestia –pero en verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso…

\- Pues es claro que deben hablarlo… y puedo aprovechar el momento para ver a mi hermanita y agradecerle por su enorme valentía… anda Jun, di que sí! –dijo una suplicante Jae Kyung.

Por loco que pareciera, ella tenía razón, debíamos ponernos de acuerdo para saber cuál sería la versión que daríamos, aunque conociendo a mis hermanos yo sabía que querrían escuchar todo para poder salir de dudas y aprobarlo, así que fingiendo que era una pésima idea para no tener que darle a Jae la razón, marqué el número de Jan Di.

\- Jun Pyo?

\- Hola lavandera, cómo va todo por allá?… Ya suplicaste lo suficiente?… mi hermano ya te perdonó?

\- Aish! Sólo hablas para molestar?

\- Cómo molestar?… no agradeces mi genuina preocupación por ti? –cuando no oí respuesta supe que estaba a punto de colgarme así que tuve que ponerme serio –No se te ocurra colgarme lavandera! Te llamé para un asunto serio en realidad… crees que podamos vernos como en una hora?

\- Ver-vernos?…y como para qué?

\- Bueno, sé que quieres pasar tiempo con él o lo que sea pero es importante… necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en cómo explicar todo a los chicos, además… aish, además alguien muy molesto te quiere saludar –dije fingiendo enfado ya que Jae no dejaba de hacerme señas para que le dijera que le enviaba saludos…

\- Alguien molesto?

\- Sí, aunque no lo creas la chica mono está aquí –respondí comenzando con un tono molesto pero que no pude seguir fingiendo al final de mi frase ya que al decírselo sabía que ella captaría el mensaje de lo feliz que realmente me encontraba…

\- Enserio Jun Pyo?… Jae Kyung está aquí?… cómo es eso posible?

\- Te contamos en un rato… entonces es posible vernos?

\- Te dejaré arruinar mis planes sólo porque es algo así de importante… –respondió Ji Hoo haciéndome notar su descontento

\- Aish! Tranquilo!… ya tendrán tiempo de sobra para compartir…

Y sin más nos despedimos, pagué la cuenta y dejé pronto a Jae en su hotel para que pudiera arreglarse y me dirigí al mío para hacer lo propio en tiempo récord para poder pasar a recogerla y dirigirnos a la casa de Ji Hoo.

 **Jan Di POV**

Llegamos a casa y aunque noté el descontento de Ji Hoo por haberse arruinado sus planes traté de calmarlo haciéndole ver que no importaba el lugar siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos.

\- Tienes razón… lo siento! Soy en verdad un tonto por molestarme por algo así, es sólo que hubiera querido poder salir de casa y caminar contigo de la mano por algún parque o algo, así todo el mundo podría ver lo afortunado que soy…

Reí ante su declaración ya que me parecía gracioso ver cómo él podía pensar que podía presumir su fortuna cuando claramente la afortunada era yo.

\- Puedo saber qué dije que te pareció tan gracioso? –dijo acomodándose en el sillón donde se había dejado caer un minuto antes en señal de protesta y haciéndome una seña para que me sentara a su lado

\- Lo siento Ji Hoo… es que es evidente que aquí la afortunada soy yo –respondí obedeciendo a su petición –quien pudiera vernos caminando de la mano sólo pensaría "esa chica sí que tiene suerte"… de hecho, lo han pensado muchas veces cuando nos ven juntos ya sea en la calle, en algún evento y en la universidad… pero independientemente de lo que la gente piense, realmente sé que soy afortunada a tenerte a mi lado Yun Ji Hoo… soy muy afortunada y estoy feliz de serlo –terminé recargando mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón

\- Sé que no habrá argumento que te haga cambiar de opinión, pero tengo la certeza de que te equivocas –respondió envolviéndome en sus brazos y besando tiernamente mi cabeza

Cerré mis ojos por lo que sentí que fue solo un momento pero el suave sonido de sus latidos me arrulló sin darme cuenta y cuando volví en mí fue gracias a que el timbre de la casa sonó. Abrí mis ojos y me enderecé sólo para ver que no había sido la única que se quedó dormida.

\- Ji Hoo… han llegado! –dije levantándome a abrir la puerta

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Llegamos a la casa de Ji Hoo y debo decir que la arquitectura del lugar me fascinó. Nunca habría imaginado que él vivía en un lugar así y cuando nos acercamos a la entrada la imagen que pude ver a través del ventanal me hizo reír divertida ya que me pareció que esos dos eran las personas más pacíficas que podía existir.

\- Ese idiota… –refunfuñó Jun al ver la misma imagen, y al oírlo sentí un poco de miedo al pensar que aunque decidió renunciar a ella parecía que aún le molestaba ver a Jan Di con alguien más, pero cuando continuó la frase incluyendo una pequeña risa mi alivio volvió –definitivamente ya la contagió…

 _"Jae Kyung, definitivamente tienes que trabajar en tu inseguridad"_ me reprendí.

Jan Di fue la primera en reaccionar cuando el timbre sonó y se apresuró a abrir y darnos la bienvenida. Sentí tanto gusto de verla que no esperé a que dijera una sola palabra, sólo la abracé muy fuerte y no fue hasta que Jun dijo "Mono, déjala respirar" que la solté.

\- Oh, Jan Di, lo siento, estás bien?

\- Sí unnie, no te preocupes… bienvenida!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Siempre pensé que al volver a ver a Jun Pyo entrar por la puerta de mi casa sentiría un dolor enorme pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente el sentimiento era de gratitud. Definitivamente debía agradecerle pero cuando iba a comenzar a hacerlo después de darle un fuerte abrazo él simplemente dijo "Ni lo menciones" por lo que supe que debía esperar a estar solos para hablarlo.

Después de saludar a Jae Kyung y recibir también un fuerte abrazo de su parte los invitamos a sentarse. Jan Di fue a traer algo de té y unas galletas y cuando volvió comenzó la discusión entre ellos disputándose quién debía hablar primero, cómo se debía manejar la situación y en fin, era como si volviéramos al pasado al ver a esos dos discutir con tanta facilidad. De pronto crucé miradas con Jae Kyung quien por su expresión divertida parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo, que definitivamente ese par no tenía remedio, pero aunque fue un momento divertido para ella y para mí, después de diez minutos de una discusión que parecía interminable, ella pareció estarse hartando por lo que decidió intervenir.

\- Lo siento pero creo que están hablando demasiado y no están llegando a ningún lado… además, tengo una mejor idea!

Al instante ellos guardaron silencio y los tres centramos nuestra atención en ella.

\- Todo esto que están diciendo suena bien tal vez para la aclaración que deben hacer con sus familias pero no para una reunión de amigos…

\- Yah!… Mono, esto es algo que debemos decidir Jan Di y yo…

\- Perdón Jun Pyo, pero creo que ella tiene razón –intervine –después de todo sólo somos nosotros, es verdad, deberían hacerlo todo más relajado…

\- Exacto! No creen que deberíamos poder agregar algo de diversión para nosotros! –dijo Jae Kyung de manera efusiva

\- Algo de diversión? –preguntó Jan Di con un gesto de confusión

\- Sí!… algo de… mmm… no lo sé… como de tensión en el ambiente antes de darles la noticia –añadió Jae Kyung frotándose las manos maliciosamente

\- Tensión? –preguntamos los tres al unísono y entonces la verdadera planeación comenzó.


	71. Cap 71 - A la expectativa (parte 1)

**Capítulo 71 – A LA EXPECTATIVA**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Después de una tarde algo ajetreada, finalmente todo estaba todo listo para la reunión, todo gracias a Min Ah, por lo que sabía que pronto debía buscar la manera de compensarla.

Pasé a recogerla a su casa una hora antes de la cita para poder pasar un tiempo de relax juntos.

Verla salir tan hermosa esa noche me dio una sensación de paz. No que nunca la viera hermosa, al contrario, pero esa noche era cuando la presentaría oficialmente a mis otros dos hermanos y no quería que hubiera ninguna duda de su parte del porqué esa chica había logrado flecharme desde el primer instante que la vi.

Llegamos al punto de reunión de los F4 y nos sentamos tranquilos en la sala de estar, disfrutando de la música de fondo.

\- Bin, sabes que puedes decirme qué te preocupa verdad?

Era increíble cómo esa chica siempre lograba leerme.

\- Sí lo sé!… No es un asunto nuevo, es… es algo que ya sabes… lo que me ha traído dolor de cabeza desde hace un tiempo… Ji Hoo… estoy muy preocupado por él aunque me haya pedido que no lo esté y por más que lo pienso no sé cómo voy a ayudarlo a salir de ésta…

\- Tan mal se puso?

\- No… a decir verdad se veía tranquilo pero él es así, cuando algo pasa él no muestra nada, simplemente se encierra en su burbuja y no deja entrar a nadie… sabes, sólo dos personas han podido penetrar esa barrera…

\- Pues acude a esas personas… pídeles ayuda!

\- No es tan fácil… una de ellas es Jan Di y la otra es Seo Hyun noona… como puedes imaginar, no puedo recurrir a Jan Di en este momento y noona parece no tener interés en intervenir…

Eso me tenía desconcertado y es que, después de pasar un par de días quebrándome la cabeza para idear cómo ayudar a Ji Hoo recordé el cariño que noona le había tenido y ese recuerdo me dio la idea de acudir a ella por apoyo y aunque fue muy atenta a mis palabras me pareció extraño no verla preocupada.

 _… …_ _~ flashback ~… …_

\- Entonces, qué dices noona? Contamos con tu apoyo?

\- Mi querido Woo Bin… siempre lo he dicho, tu corazón es muy grande, pero gracias a ello te haces daño tú solo… puedo ver todo el estrés que este asunto te está causando pero debo decirte que debes tranquilizarte, lo que vaya a pasar simplemente pasará y nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso…

\- Crees que no lo sé noona… sé que no le puedo evitar el sufrimiento a mi hermano, para estas alturas ya es tarde, pero quiero hacer algo para ayudarlo a superarlo, por eso recurrí a ti, porque si alguien ha podido ayudarlo a salir adelante en los momentos más difíciles de su vida eres tú…

\- Créeme Bin-ah, esta vez no… aun así, ten confianza… todo estará bien, ya lo verás…

\- Pero noona… aaaaah! Está bien, sólo hazme un favor, sólo uno…

\- Díme…

\- Ve a la cena esta noche… sé que es precipitado pero no quisiera que él se sintiera sólo…

\- Esta noche será complicado para mí Bin-ah, tengo una reunión importante, pero haré lo posible…

 _… …_ _~ fin del flashback ~… …_

Me sentía molesto pero Min Ah me recordó que había más motivos para alegrarnos ese día que los que había para estar tristes.

\- No es que Ji Hoo-ssi no me preocupe, sabes que sí y mucho pero ya lidiaremos con eso… hoy es un día de celebración y estando en ese estado de ánimo en el que te encuentras no serás de mucha ayuda para alegrarlo Bin…

Por más que odiara admitirlo ellas tenían razón.

Estaba por levantarme para servirnos algo cuando Ga Eul y Yi Jeong hicieron su aparición y fue muy grato para mí verlos llegar tomados de la mano.

 **Ga Eul POV**

Mi horario de trabajo terminó y yo seguía sintiéndome en las nubes y sin poder creer aún que de la envidia que había sentido esa mañana por Jan Di no quedaba ni pisca.

Después de que todos los pequeños se hubieron ido, dediqué un momento a dejar todos los materiales en orden y tan pronto terminé salí caminando a toda prisa ya que sentí que debía llegar a casa y buscar la manera de verme bonita para el encuentro que tendría con Yi Jeong más tarde. En el camino recordé que debía reclamarle a Woo Bin por no ponerme al tanto de las noticias y estaba a punto de llamarle cuando Min Ah me llamó preguntando emocionada sobre cómo me encontraba después de la sorpresa y también para comentarme de los detalles de la reunión que tenían preparada para esa noche.

Llegué a casa y puse especial cuidado en el atuendo a escoger y una vez que lo tuve me dí prisa en arreglarme. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar recibí la llamada que estuve esperando durante toda la mañana. Veinte minutos más tarde salí de casa y ahí estaba él, recargado en su auto con la bella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera subir, subí y cuando entró en el auto volteó a verme de una manera que sentí que jamás me había visto y sentí que me derretía.

\- Ga Eul, ya comiste?

\- A decir verdad no…

\- Qué bueno porque quisiera llevarte a comer a un lugar especial y después de comer podríamos dar un pequeño paseo antes de ir a la reunión, creo que aún tenemos tiempo de hacer todo eso… te parece bien la idea?

\- Oh! Claro sunb- quiero decir… me parece bien Yi Jeong…

Su sonrisa siempre me deslumbraba pero nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan bella como la que me regaló cuando pronuncié su nombre.

El lugar en el que comimos era muy acogedor, con clase pero no fue incomodo estar ahí. La comida era deliciosa y la charla fue muy amena.

Al terminar de comer, caminamos por un parque cercano al lugar. No habíamos caminado mucho cuando de pronto, por ir inmersa en la conversación tropecé pero nunca toqué el suelo ya que él me había tomado por la cintura evitando que cayera. Una vez que lo sorpresivo del momento pasó me sorprendí aún más al darme cuenta de que su mano seguía ahí en la cintura sosteniéndome y después de un rato, de la manera más tierna y natural tuvimos nuestro primer beso. A partir de ahí me sentí de nuevo sobre una nube y debo decir que todo fue dicha y felicidad hasta el momento en que llegamos al salón de los F4 y es que debo admitir que sentía emoción por llegar y compartir con nuestros mejores amigos la felicidad que sentíamos pero al ver a Woo Bin sunbae tan tenso, la tensión se pasó a nosotros.

 **Yi Jeong POV**

\- Burbuja rota… tarde arruinada… gracias Woo Bin! –dije en tono molesto una vez que estuvimos fuera del alcance de las chicas.

\- Lo siento hermano! Sé que hay mucho qué celebrar pero no puedo evitar sentirme así… Créeme, Min Ah ya me dijo que me calme y lo estoy intentando… estoy feliz por tí y por Ga Eul, en verdad, estoy tan feliz por ustedes que saltaría… la pequeña Ga Eul es demasiado importante para mí, es mi mejor amiga y todo pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir esta frustración!

\- Lo sé… haz hablado con él?

\- No, pero sé que está mal… mis hombres lo siguieron hasta el cementerio…

\- Así de mal?

\- Sí, así de mal… estuve tratando de hablar con él pero no respondió… y luego está el asunto de Seo Hyun noona… de verdad Yi Jeongie, no la entiendo…

\- Qué sucede con noona? Ella está bien?

\- Sí, es sólo que actuó tan despreocupada aún después de explicarle la situación…

\- Bueno, no nos queda más que tratar de estar tranquilos Bin-ah, por él… crees que venga?

\- Oh sí, sé que él vendrá, sólo espero que lo de esta noche no sea demasiado…

Volvimos a donde se encontraban las chicas sentadas conversando del mismo tema que nosotros pero más enfocadas a lo que la situación implicaría para Jan Di.

\- Yo creo que Jan Di podría estarse sintiendo entre la espada y la pared –dijo Min Ah

\- Aun así se lo advertimos Min Ah… nosotros le dijimos cuál era el peligro de su cercanía y no creo que ella tenga una idea de lo mal que Ji Hoo debe estarla pasando… en serio, ella es nuestra amiga y la quiero pero si veo que él sufre mucho por su culpa no me importará que sea nuestra Jan Di, no podré perdonarla…

\- No debes predisponerte Bin… esperemos a ver, tal vez Seo Hyun unnie tiene razón, te preocupas demasiado cariño –intervino de nuevo Min Ah tratando de calmarlo

\- Creo que entonces debemos enfocarnos en lo positivo de esta reunión, la llegada de Jun Pyo y Yi Jeong y en los triunfos que cada uno hemos tenido –agregó Ga Eul

Todos suspiramos y asentimos, esperando que todo saliera bien en la reunión.


	72. Cap 72 - A la expectativa (parte 2)

_Hola amig s, cómo están? Espero que se encuentren todos bien… mis más sinceras disculpas, no he deseado tardar tanto en la actualización, es más, debo confesarles que al leer el capítulo anterior para escribir este sentí que estuvo algo aburrido y que le faltaba algo y que lo que les entrego hoy debió ser incluído en la entrega pasada así que tomémoslo como una continuación, quieren?… sé que nada justifica que los tenga esperando por tanto tiempo pero he vivido muchas cosas últimamente incluyendo un cambio de empleo y la adaptación ha sido dura y se está llevando muuuucho tiempo así que espero puedan ser pacientes conmigo… bueno, háganme saber que piensan…_

 _A leer…_

 **Capítulo 72 – A LA EXPECTATIVA (parte 2)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Después de discutir una y otra vez como debíamos dar la noticia a nuestros amigos nos dirigimos al lugar de la reunión.

Yo me encontraba algo inconforme en cómo había quedado el plan y me sentía un tanto nerviosa ya que tenía miedo a la reacción que los chicos pudieran tener y a lo que dirían. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que sentía que la sensación de paz que me había invadido desde que le declaré mis sentimientos a Ji Hoo me había abandonado y era tanto el miedo que ahora ocupaba su lugar que literalmente me tenía temblando. Ji Hoo, como siempre, se percató de mi estado y tomó mi mano para tranquilizarme pero sin querer hacerlo, tan pronto sentí su toque me sobresalté. Aun así no cedió, sino que tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

\- Puedo escuchar la campaña de emergencia sonando fuerte y claro Jan Di, incluso puedo ver que no estás bien, pero debes dejar de preocuparte, yo estoy aquí contigo

\- Oh, lo siento sunbae es que…

\- Sunbae?

\- Oh! lo siento Ji Hoo, por favor perdona!… es que yo… yo… aaaah! Yo tengo mucho miedo –declaré finalmente. Él apretó su agarre y guardó silencio indicando que estaba listo para escucharme así que proseguí –sé que no debería, que solo son nuestros amigos… no! mejor dicho, son nuestra familia, nuestros hermanos, pero creo que es por eso, por la importancia que ellos tienen para nosotros que no me gustaría sentir su rechazo y con este plan en marcha es justo lo que tendremos…

\- Lo sé y créeme que te entiendo… siendo sincero, creo que me siento igual que tú… inicialmente no me gustó la idea de Jae Kyung porque, bueno, me gustaría ver a mis hermanos ponerse felices por mí ante una noticia como esta –dijo apretando mi mano nuevamente para enfatizar su punto

-pero… y entonces por qué aceptaste tan fácilmente si no estabas de acuerdo?

\- Porque coincidía con ella… la verdad es que creo que me sentiría más nervioso con una explicación tan formal como la que ustedes dos estaban planeando y más si sólo hubieran sido ustedes hablando… yo, creo que quería tener algo de participación en todo esto

\- Ah, entiendo…

\- Así que por favor ya no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, al final ellos lo entenderán…

Escuchar que me entendía y que también se encontraba algo nervioso me ayudó a tomar la decisión de ser fuerte ya que no podía permitir que él se preocupara por ambos.

\- Tienes razón… estoy siendo muy tonta la pensar de forma negativa… lo siento Ji Hoo

Volteó a verme por un momento con esa mirada dulce y tierna que siempre me hacía perder el aliento y dibujó una leve sonrisa antes de devolver la vista al camino

\- No es así… bueno, solo un poco…

\- Yah!

Ante mi reacción dio una risa divertida la cual me contagió y ayudó a disipar la poca tensión que quedaba para entonces.

\- Dejando las bromas a un lado, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un rato… no, corrijo, es algo que he querido decirte desde hace un largo laaargo tiempo…

\- Qué es?

\- Eres hermosa!

\- Ji Hoo…

\- Es verdad… no sólo lo digo porque te arreglaste particularmente bonita esta tarde… yo, siempre te veo así, sin importar lo que traigas puesto… lo dije más temprano y lo sostengo, lo que uses no determina lo que siento por ti, ni lo que pienso… debo ser sincero, en verdad me gusta mucho como te ves con este estilo que has comenzado a usar ocasionalmente, no voy a negarlo, pero quiero que sepas que si cambiar te hace sentir incómoda alguna vez de alguna manera y decides seguir vistiendo con tu estilo de siempre no me opondré en lo absoluto ya que me gustas tú, tal y como eres… me abstuve de decirlo por mucho tiempo pero a partir de hoy prometo decirte lo hermosa que eres a mi vista cada día, todos los días…

No pude responder al instante ya que al escucharlo decir esas palabras no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que me había estado perdiendo al no estar con él y un nudo se formó en mi garganta por lo que supe que no podría decir una sola palabra sin evitar llorar. Aun así, sentí que debía agradecerle de alguna forma y me di prisa, recosté mi cabeza a su hombro, respiré profundo y pronuncié la única palabra que podía dejar salir con toda mi entereza

\- Gomawo!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

El plan para comunicarle la noticia a nuestros amigos estaba definido por lo que salimos de mi casa, cada pareja en su respectivo vehículo ya que era necesario llegar por separado para que todo funcionara.

Debo admitir que me encontraba algo tenso y preocupado debido a que dicho plan implicaba que Jan Di y yo principalmente fuéramos mal vistos por nuestros amigos, aunque en cierto aspecto sentí algo de confianza al recordar que no era la primera vez que pasábamos por eso sino que se podía decir que teníamos algo de experiencia al respecto, no sólo después del viaje a Nueva Caledonia, también recientemente en la reunión de bienvenida que hicimos para Seo Hyun noona por lo que en realidad no me importaba tanto pasar por ello en esta ocasión ya que lo nuestro al fin era real y estaba feliz con el giro que estaba teniendo en mi vida.

Durante el camino noté que Jan Di se encontraba nerviosa e imaginé que era por la misma razón que yo así que decidí buscar la manera de hacer que se relajara tomando su mano y su reacción a mi toque me indicó que estaba peor de lo que pensé así que la insté a decirme lo que pasaba por su mente.

Después de escuchar lo que sentía, admitir que yo sentía algo similar y explicarle la razón por la que había aceptado llevar a cabo el plan pareció entender e incluso pude sentirla un poco más tranquila, lo que a su vez me dio algo de calma.

Llegamos. Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung llegaron un par de minutos después que nosotros ya que no querían perder detalle de lo que pasaría. Antes de entrar hicimos una pequeña pausa y volteé a observar a Jan Di para infundirle confianza.

\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, estamos juntos en esto…

Me regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, bajó la mirada por un momento y cuando volvió a mirarme me sentí totalmente orgulloso de ella ya que reflejaba decisión, cualidad que la caracterizaba. _"_ _Eso mi nutria, esa es tu esencia"_ pensé, y después de una breve sonrisa, asintió y entró.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Escuchar el plan elaborado para crear tensión me hizo recordar la situación que vivimos al regresar de Nueva Caledonia algunos años atrás y aunque no me encontraba muy de acuerdo con toda la idea que Jae Kyung planteó una parte de mi aceptó por simple curiosidad de ver si la balanza se inclinaría de nuevo a mi favor.

Mientras íbamos en camino a la casa club observé a Jae Kyung y me di cuenta que iba más callada que de costumbre. Quise hacerle plática pero pareció no escucharme.

\- Yah, ahora qué te sucede? –pregunté fingiendo molestia para llamar su atención

\- Eh?… Oh! no… no es nada… es solo que… no, olvídalo, pensarás que es una tontería…

\- Qué clase de tontería?

\- Aish, qué terco! está bien, lo diré… estaba pensando, y… y si no les gusto?… quiero decir, en el pasado ellos fueron muy amables conmigo a pesar de las circunstancias y de que ellos se encontraban a favor de Jan Di, pero qué pasa si ahora ellos no…

\- Tenías razón, si es una tontería… yo sé que les agradas…

\- No es solo eso… escucha, yo sé que les agrado pero… y si no están de acuerdo con tu decisión?… yo… para ellos yo jamás seré Jan Di…

Escucharla decir eso me sorprendió de nuevo. Jae Kyung era alguien a quien yo siempre había admirado por la seguridad que mostraba de sí misma todo el tiempo. Esa seguridad era lo que la hacía única tanto en los negocios como en su persona, simplemente era la cualidad que más admiraba de ella por lo que no me gustaba verla en tal estado de fragilidad.

Busqué rápidamente una forma de ayudarla a volver a ser ella misma recordé que no hacía muchos días atrás la había visto en ese mismo estado, un momento antes de su encuentro con la odiosa de su prima Sae Hee y decidí hacer lo mismo que hice en esa ocasión para calmarla. Detuve el auto tan pronto encontré un lugar para hacerlo y me preparé para hablar

\- No podemos llegar mientras estás así… Jae, no me gusta verte así, esta no eres tú…

\- Q-qué?… A qué t-te refieres?

\- Escucha, tú eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, valiente, decidida, fuerte, pero sobre todo eres alguien que siempre muestra seguridad y no me gusta ver que esa que es tu fortaleza principal se desvanezca así y menos por miedo a cosas insignificantes… a qué le tienes miedo? A que no te acepten?… no lo creo pero si así fuera a quién le importa?… Por qué les das tanta importancia?

\- Porque la tienen Jun! Me importa lo que ellos piensen porque ellos son muy importantes para ti y no lo niegues –respondió decidida. Hizo una pequeña pausa como tratando de calmarse y volvió a su explicación –ellos son la familia que tú escogiste… hace poco me dijiste lo muy afortunado que eras de que ellos formaran parte de tu vida y yo estoy agradecida de que hayas tenido esa fortuna… yo… yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber tenido amigos así para mí por eso me importa, porque no quisiera que lo que tienes con ellos se arruine si no están de acuerdo…

\- Ya entendí… pero aun así debes dejar de preocuparte Jae, realmente no creo que ellos vallan a oponerse pero si así fuera, sé que al conocerte y ver todo el bien que me hace estar contigo te aceptarán y aprenderán a quererte como yo lo hice, así que descuida…

\- En verdad lo crees?

\- Ven acá –dije trayéndola hacia mí y envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo –claro que lo creo!… Ahora, voy a pedirte algo…

\- Qué es? –dijo apartándose

\- No quiero volver a verte así nunca más!… quiero que seas la chica segura que conocí y de la que me enamoré… promételo!

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Escuchar a Jun decir lo que pensaba de una manera tan profunda y sincera no era común y saber que pensaba tantas cosas buenas de mí fue suficiente para darme el valor de llegar a donde se encontraban los chicos y enfrentar incluso al mundo entero si se opusiera a lo nuestro.

Después de asegurarse que estuviera más tranquila volvió a encender el auto y volvió a ser él mismo, refunfuñando por haber perdido valioso tiempo, diciendo que por mi culpa ahora debía acelerar pero no me molestó en lo absoluto ya que sabía que era su forma de liberarse de la incomodidad que le causaba mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al llegar entramos rápidamente para encontrar a Jan Di y Ji Hoo parados aún fuera del salón. Se veían tensos pero aun así admiré la entereza que mostraron para hacer frente a lo que vendría.


	73. Cap 73 - La Reunión (parte1)

_Hola de nuevo… espero que todos se encuentren bien… yo sigo con el tiempo reducido debido a que mi vida está teniendo algunas complicaciones pero me seguí dando mis escapaditas de vez en cuando para escribir este capítulo y así alejarme de mis problemas y creando nuevos en esta historia… lamento la tardanza y más habiendo dejado esto en suspenso por tanto tiempo pero traté de compensarlo haciendo este capítulo más largo, espero sea de su agrado… muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero con ansias los de este capítulo…_

 _Un abrazo grande a todos…_

 _Ahora sí, a leer!_

 **Capítulo 73 –LA REUNION (parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Apenas entré en la habitación las miradas de mis amigos se posaron sobre mí.

\- Aww, Jan Di-ah! –gritaron las chicas emocionadas

\- Ahí están! Por fin junt… –comenzó a exclamar Woo Bin sunbae pero no terminó su oración

La tensión comenzó. Sentí ganas de salir corriendo de sólo ver la transformación de los rostros de todos al ver que detrás de mí no venía quien ellos esperaban. Las chicas y Yi Jeong sunbae se mostraron desconcertados pero Woo Bin sunbae se veía enojado.

\- Ji Hoo? –fue la pregunta generalizada

\- Hola amigos, cómo están? –saludó mostrando una calma de la que tuve envidia por un momento pero que recordé que debía ser la misma que yo debía reflejar

\- Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? –preguntó Woo Bin poniéndose de pie y comenzando a acercarse hacia nosotros

\- Jajaj, sunbae, deberías revisarte, creo que te está fallando la memoria… tú nos citaste aquí, qué ya se te olvidó? –respondí agregando algo de humor tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Volteé a ver a Ji Hoo quien rio de forma divertida ante mi comentario

\- Jan Di, no te hagas la graciosa conmigo, no ahora!… Dónde está Jun Pyo? y, por qué vienes con Ji Hoo? –comenzó a preguntar Woo Bin de manera impaciente –Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto! –dijo tomándome del brazo para conducirme a un espacio apartado

\- Song Woo Bin, suéltala! –exigió mi sunbae con tono firme y desafiante

\- No te metas Ji Hoo! contigo hablaré después…

\- Y por qué no de una vez, juntos y aquí, delante de todos? Al fin de cuentas no creo que nadie en esta sala esté ajeno al tema que quieres tratar…

\- Bin-ah, por favor cálmate! –intervino Min Ah, tomándolo de la mano que tenía libre –creo que Ji Hoo tiene razón, esto no es algo que alguno de nosotros desconozca… por qué no nos calmamos, tomamos asiento y lo platicamos?

En medio de la conmoción yo había perdido detalle de que Woo Bin sunbae aún me sujetaba y que cada vez ejercía más fuerza

\- No voy a volver a repetirlo Woo Bin, te dije que la sueltes!

Inmediatamente me liberó y volteó a verme con una mezcla de furia y arrepentimiento. Se dio la vuelta y dio varios pasos al lado contrario de donde Ji Hoo y yo nos encontrábamos. Yi Jeong lo siguió y dio unas palmadas en su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ji Hoo aprovechó ese momento para tratar de revisar mi brazo.

\- No te preocupes sunbae, no fue nada, de verdad…

\- No te creo, necesito ver…

\- Ji Hoo –dije en un susurro buscando que volteara a ver mi rostro y una vez que lo conseguí le sonreí –de verdad estoy bien, tranquilo!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Vi entrar a Jan Di y a pesar de que nos alejamos solo unos segundos juro que pude escuchar la campana sonar apenas se alejó de mí y tan pronto entré me di cuenta del por qué. La tensión se sintió inmediatamente después de hacer mi aparición. No puedo decir que me sorprendió la reacción de todos, eso era algo de esperarse, pero no por eso fue menos doloroso, sobre todo ver la ira en los ojos de Woo Bin. Estuve a punto de dejarlo pasar pero una vez que tomó a Jan Di del brazo con tal brusquedad hice uso de cada gota de autocontrol para no actuar como mi corazón me dictaba.

Min Ah fue de gran ayuda con su intento de calmar los ánimos. Yi Jeong también hizo su parte aunque conociéndolo podía intuir que se encontraba tan fúrico como Woo Bin.

Sin perder más tiempo quise aprovechar el momento de calma para asegurarme de que Jan Di se encontrara bien. Quería revisar el área afectada a detalle para ver que no necesitara mayor atención médica y me molestaba demasiado pensar que después de ver la fuerza con que Woo Bin la había tomado mínimo una fea marca quedaría impresa en su piel.

 _"Definitivamente se lo cobraré"_ pensé.

A pesar de mis intentos Jan Di no se dejó revisar y utilizó su tono de voz más dulce y relajado para tratar de calmarme.

Un carraspeo se escuchó y volvimos la mirada sólo para encontrar que todos nos observaban nuevamente.

\- A ver Jan Di… te escuchamos –dijo Yi Jeong con un tono de voz calmado pero con una mirada examinadora y hasta cierto punto reprobatoria

\- Bueno… Jun Pyo tenía cosas que hacer y yo no pensé que habría algún problema si llegaba aquí con mi sunbae después de todo esta es una reunión de amigos y para nadie es novedad que nosotros dos siempre andamos juntos… todos los saben, Ji Hoo sunbae es quien está siempre ahí para mí…

\- Ji Hoo? –preguntó Yi Jeong

\- Qué? Eso no fue suficiente para ustedes? Jan Di ya lo dijo todo, de qué otra forma quieres que lo diga? No fue claro para ti?

\- Pero es que acaso no se dan cuenta? –arremetió de nuevo Bin –Sí! todo suena perfectamente inocente y conveniente –agregó con tono irónico –por favor Yun Ji Hoo, ya abre los ojos, esto –dijo señalando a Jan Di –no es bueno para ti… ya no te ciegues más! Deja de salvarla, eso no te toca a ti… Jun Pyo ya regresó y ahora le toca hacerse cargo… ya hazte a un lado!

\- Bin –intentó intervenir Min Ah

\- Y tú –siguió hablando, ahora dirigiéndose a Jan Di –no entiendo a qué estás jugando… casi nos juraste que no le harías daño… según tú Ji Hoo es muy importante para ti, no?

\- Lo es!

\- Entonces qué haces? Qué no ves el daño que le haces?… y no solo a él, maldita sea Jan Di, la unidad del F4 está en peligro de nuevo y otra vez por ti… pero qué novedad!… no te has puesto a pensar cómo reaccionará Jun Pyo cuando vea lo tan cercanos que son ustedes dos?… Geum Jan Di, te lo advierto…

\- Le adviertes? Le adviertes qué?

\- Jun Pyo! –exclamaron todos

 **Jun Pyo POV**

A pesar de que todos teníamos una idea de lo que pasaría, pensarlo y vivirlo eran cosas distintas.

Contrario a la satisfacción que pensé que obtendría al saberme apoyado por mis hermanos una vez más, una sensación de frustración se apoderó de mí estando fuera de esa sala. Quise entrar tan pronto escuché a Woo Bin lanzar su primer reclamo a Jan Di pero sabía que si lo hacía arruinaría todo así que esperé un poco más, después de todo Ji Hoo se encontraba ahí para ella y eso quedó más que claro cuando lo escuché exigirle a Woo Bin que la dejara en paz. Después de esa exigencia una corta discusión tuvo lugar. Volteé a ver a Jae y al ver su expresión de culpa y preocupación pude asumir que la situación de "tensión en el ambiente" no fue tan divertida como ella lo hubiera deseado.

De pronto las cosas se calmaron adentro, pero sólo por un momento ya que unos minutos después la voz de Woo Bin se levantó de nuevo por lo que no soporté más y entré en cuanto comenzaba a lanzarle una advertencia a Jan Di.

\- Le adviertes? Le adviertes qué?

\- Jun Pyo! –dijeron todos en tono sorprendido

Evalué el entorno. Pude notar que Ji Hoo se aferraba a la última gota de paciencia que tenía para no explorar. Jan Di por su parte estaba respirando agitada era evidente que también hacía su máximo esfuerzo pero por no llorar. El resto se encontraba a una distancia considerable, expectantes de lo que pasaría. Volví mi atención a Woo Bin y vi que buscaba en su cabeza como responder a mi pregunta así que intenté presionarlo un poco.

\- Y bien? Ahora qué hizo Jan Di que amerita una advertencia de tu parte?

\- Bueno… es… es sólo que me pareció extraño que estando tú aquí ella legara con Ji Hoo y no contigo… no quería que surgieran problemas y que tú te molestaras por una insignificancia de ese tipo... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los F4 estuvimos reunidos, así que no quería que se arruinara este momento...

-Tonto! –dije tratando de mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora –porqué me molestaría? Ji Hoo es mi mejor amigo y la ha cuidado todo este tiempo, no es así?... además yo estuve ocupado recogiendo y atendiendo a... alguien, por lo que no hubiera podido traerla aunque hubiera querido... por cierto, espero que no tengan problema con que haya invitado a una persona a nuestra reunión…

\- Un invitado?

\- Invitada... Es una vieja conocida y en cuanto le dije que nos reuniríamos quiso unirse a la celebración –volví a la puerta no sin antes notar las caras sorprendidas de todos –vamos, entra!

\- Annyeong! -saludó una muy cohibida Jae Kyung

En el momento nadie supo qué hacer y fue Ga Eul la primera en reaccionar saludando y haciendo la pregunta que probablemente todos se habían planteado en cuanto la vieron.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Culpa era lo que sentía, una culpa enorme de haber enviado a Ji Hoo y Jan Di al matadero y es que nada salió como yo imaginaba pero era de esperarse, después de todo ese no era un grupo normal, ellos eran únicos.

Ver la impotencia de Jun Pyo era otra cosa que me tenía con los nervios de punta ya que sentí miedo de que en cualquier momento volteara y me hiciera responsable de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque sí lo era.

Cuando todo llegó a un punto crítico él no soportó más e hizo su entrada y no mucho tiempo después salió a llamarme entonces entré y me encontré con la cara de sorpresa y confusión de todos.

\- Jae Kyung unnie! Qu-qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta... mmm... quieres la versión larga o la resumida?

\- Qué clase de recibimiento es este? –se quejó Jun –así que esta es una fiesta? Las cosas si que han cambiado por aquí! –añadió con tono irónico

\- Oh! Claro que no! Lo siento, tienes razón... Welcome back! –exclamó Woo Bin acercándose a Jun y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Después vino a mi e hizo una reverencia –Jae Kyung-ssi, es bueno verte, bienvenida también!

\- Muchas gracias!

Giró su rostro y su vista se posó en una chica de apariencia muy agradable a quien no había visto antes en persona pero que logré reconocer de una foto grupal que Jun Pyo tenía en su escritorio.

-Bueno, Jun Pyo-yah, Jae Kyung-ssi, me falta hacer una presentación -dijo extendiéndole la mano a la hermosa chica indicándole que se acercara y ella de inmediato lo hizo -ella es Park Min Ah, mi novia...

\- Encantada de conocerlos al fin, he escuchado mucho de ustedes... Pero, porqué seguimos todos aquí de pie Bin?

\- Es verdad! Pasemos a sentarnos y platiquemos más cómodamente -respondió él.

 **Jan Di POV**

Fue un alivio que el ambiente se aligerara un poco tras la entrada de Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung unnie ya que juro que si hubieran tardado más en entrar no hubiera logrado soportarlo y es que la forma en que Woo Bin sunbae nos estaba hablando a Ji Hoo y a mí me lastimó más que su agarre por lo que estaba haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que me quedaba para no permitirme llorar y estaba por claudicar.

Pasamos a la sala y casi se suscita otro encontronazo debido a los lugares ya que los sillones acomodados en la pequeña sala eran tres de dos plazas y uno sencillo el cual era el favorito de mi sunbae, así que cuando fuimos a sentarnos faltaba un lugar. Jun Pyo condujo a Jae Kyung unnie a uno de los sillones y fue evidente la incomodidad que ese gesto provocó en los chicos pero nadie dijo nada. Ji Hoo por su parte hizo lo mismo conmigo, indicándome que tomara su lugar. Min Ah se disculpó con él ofreciéndose a acercar una silla pero él le dijo que no se preocupara y un momento después se acomodó a mi lado en el reposabrazos. Fue muy reconfortante sentir su cercanía de nuevo y me parecía increíble el efecto tranquilizante que eso provocaba en mí, aunque en ese momento no lo pude disfrutar como hubiera querido ya que sentía las miradas sobre nosotros.

\- Es bueno verlos de nuevo reunidos, aunque ahora hay una nueva integrante... Qué emocionante! –dijo Jae Kyung queriendo romper el hielo –es un gusto conocerte Min Ah y saber que el "don Juan" que conocí ya no existe, algo había escuchado al respecto pero oírlo y verlo es muy diferente... Felicidades!

-Muchas gracias Jae Kyung-ssi

\- No, por favor llámame unnie...

\- Jaja... –rio nerviosa Min Ah –lo siento, no me estoy burlando, es que me parece curioso y gracioso que después de ser una solitaria hija única ahora cuento con hermanas de tanto renombre...

\- Por qué lo dices? –preguntó unnie

\- Porque jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día podría decirle unnie a Min Seo Hyun o a Ha Jae Kyung!

Ga Eul rió y secundó su comentario afirmando que en algún momento se había sentido igual

\- Pues debemos todo esto a Jan Di, gracia a ella tenemos acceso a todo esto… –concluyó Ga Eul

\- Y qué hay de nosotros? –preguntó Yi Jeong con tono herido

\- Bueno, siendo sincera puedo decir que ustedes jamás se hubieran fijado en nosotras si Jan Di no hubiera entrado a sus vidas sunbae –respondió Ga Eul

\- Entonces agradezcamos a Jan Di la fortuna de habernos conocido! –dijo Jae Kyung unnie con emoción mientras me miraba y me regalaba una tierna sonrisa

\- Oh vamos, no todo ha sido gracias a Jan Di! –repuso Woo Bin

\- Aunque quieras negarlo, todos sabemos que sí, no es así Jun Pyo? –comentó Ji Hoo mientras tomaba mis hombros suavemente

\- Sí, es así... –respondió

 **Ji Hoo POV**

A pesar de que después de la entrada de Jun Pyo y de su queja respecto al ambiente la tensión en la sala disminuyó yo aún me sentía tenso y es que sabía que no lograría sentirme diferente hasta que todo estuviera aclarado.

Una vez que pasamos a la sala hubo otro momento incómodo y es que nadie consideró que seríamos 8 las personas en la reunión por lo que en la pequeña sala estaban los lugares justos y con la llegada sorpresiva de Jae Kyung alguien se quedaba sin lugar. Sin dudarlo, cedí a Jan Di el sillón individual que acostumbraba utilizar.

\- Oh! lamento el inconveniente Ji Hoo, te traeré una silla enseguida –dijo Min Ah apenada

\- No Min Ah, descuida, está bien así –respondí mientras me sentaba en el reposabrazos del mismo sillón, acción por la cual gané una mirada de sentencia de Woo Bin, mirada que por supuesto ignoré.

De pronto una pequeña charla referente a la relevancia de Jan Di en los cambios en el grupo comenzó. Yi Jeong y Woo Bin se resistían a darle el crédito fue entonces que interviene y di la palabra a Jun Pyo

\- La verdad es que de no ser por esta lavandera entrometida las cosas serían muy distintas... nunca se han puesto a pensar que habría sido de su vida si ella no hubiera llegado a Shinwha?

Esa pregunta de Jun Pyo dio paso a un silencio profundo que después de un par de minutos él mismo rompió

\- Yo sería tan odioso como en aquel tiempo, o tal vez más... Me habría hecho cargo de la empresa pero seguiría sujeto a los planes y formas de mi madre... estaría casado con la mujer que me hubieran impuesto y quizás ya hasta tuviera un heredero y lo más seguro es que ya no tendría este tipo de amistad con ustedes –hizo una pausa larga y después continuó –así que sí, gracias por todos estos cambios en mi vida lavandera! De no ser por ti todo lo que tengo ahora no existiría... Tengo amigos que considero mi familia, tengo sueños propios y metas autoimpuestas por cumplir, y puedo decir que gracias a ti encontré a la persona con la que quiero ser feliz por el resto de mis días...

Esa declaración me hizo levantar la mirada. Debo admitir que sentí algo de miedo de que hubiera de pronto cambiado de opinión, pero se desvaneció en el momento en el que él me miró pareciendo consciente de mis pensamientos ya que me dio una sonrisa franca y tranquilizadora. En ese instante Jae Kyung también volteó a verlo y le compartió el mismo gesto que segundos antes había tenido para conmigo solo que tomando su mano para hacer énfasis del significado de sus últimas palabras. Un par de segundos después todos lo miraban y por la expresión de todos era evidente que no se les había escapado el gesto pero igual todos siguieron en silencio ya que los chicos sabían bien que para llegar a comprender lo que fuera que Jun Pyo quisiera expresar había que escucharlo hasta el final sin interrupciones.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Estaba agradecido de que mi "fastidio" hubiera ayudado a aligerar el ambiente.

No puse mucha atención a cómo comenzó la plática ya que me encontraba pensando en cuál sería el siguiente paso o de qué forma le diría la verdad a los chicos pero cuando caí en cuenta, las chicas se encontraban hablando de todo lo nuevo que había traído Jan Di a sus vidas y aunque todos sabíamos muy bien que era verdad, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin se mostraron algo renuentes a darle todo el crédito. Ji Hoo me miró impaciente y llegó el momento en que intervino solo para darme la palabra, entonces comencé a hablar de lo que yo consideraba que habría sido mi vida si Jan Di no hubiera aparecido. No era algo que no hubiera analizado antes, al contrario, lo había hecho muchas veces, así que, aunque al principio me sentí dudoso de si debía hablar tan libremente de lo que sentía, me dejé llevar y solté muchos de mis pensamientos más profundos pensando en que después de todo me encontraba frente a personas de mi entera confianza y sabía que no me juzgarían.

Hacer eso se sintió bien pero en un momento en que volteé a verla pude notar que Ji Hoo me observaba con curiosidad y vi algo de temor en su mirada. No quería que mi mejor amigo de toda la vida siguiera sintiéndose amenazado por el "fantasma" del exnovio de la mujer que amaba, así que decidí hacerle saber que estaba seguro de lo que hacía y que no me retractaría. En ese momento Jae levantó su mirada y vi reflejado el mismo miedo que vi en los ojos de mi amigo así que les sonreí sinceramente tratando de tranquilizarlos y tomé la mano de la chica que ahora ocupaba mi corazón, gesto con el que maté dos pájaros de un solo tiro pero con el que también gané una mirada de desconcierto de todos los demás por lo que supe que el tiempo de decir la verdad y de llegar al punto central había llegado.

\- Conocerte ha sido todo un reto, has volteado todo de cabeza pero estoy agradecido por ese caos porque gracias a ello he aprendido a conocerme verdaderamente, a querer cambiar lo malo en mí y a aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar... He aprendido muchas cosas de ti, y hoy me recordaste que debo adoptar una de las cualidades más importantes que posees... Tú eres valiente, y a pesar de las consecuencias que pueda haber no te rindes sino que haces lo que dicta tu corazón, es por eso que voy a ser valiente hoy, por ti y por otras dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida... Woo Bin, Min Ah, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, tengo una noticia que darles... Jan Di y yo terminamos!


	74. Cap 74 - La Reunión (parte 2)

_Hola a tod s de nuevo!_

 _Actualización tan pronto? SIII! A decir verdad después de releer y publicar el capítulo pasado la inspiración volvió. Siento haber tardado tanto con los capítulos anteriores… no quisiera comprometerme y quedar mal pero espero poder subir un capítulo cada semana como mínimo…_

 _Gracias_ _ **JHsgf82 y Cecy Li Cario**_ _por sus reviews!_

 _Ok, sé que a nadie le gusta estar tanto tiempo en suspenso, así que sin más, a leer!_

 **Capítulo 74 –LA REUNION (parte 2)**

 **Woo Bin POV**

Simplemente no entendía. Todo era un caos en mi cabeza. Por un lado, había estado furioso con Ji Hoo y Jan Di desde el momento en que llegaron juntos. Por otro lado me sentía bastante culpable por haber sobre-reaccionado al grado de que casi estaba seguro de que le había causado daño a Jan Di y me estaba golpeando internamente desde ese momento. Sabía que ella no me reclamaría jamás el haberla lastimado pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor en lo absoluto. Luego estaba el asunto de la llegada de Jae Kyung sin aviso y el que Jun Pyo hubiera hecho de eso su prioridad. Después, el descaro de Ji Hoo al estar tan cerca de Jan Di sin importar que su prometido estuviera ahí. Todo aquello era demasiado para mí pero soporté por el simple hecho de que había esperado demasiado ese encuentro y no quería arruinarlo con un arrebato más, así que me aferré a mi control con todas mis fuerzas pero en el momento en que Jun Pyo dijo "Jan Di y yo terminamos" no aguanté más.

\- Qué demonios acabas de decir Jun Pyo?

\- Lo que oíste Bin...

\- Ah!... Ya veo! Todo esto es una broma cierto? Que buen montaje! En verdad, casi caigo con todo esto! –dije riendo para que todos volvieran a la normalidad pero eso no sucedió

\- Sunbae, no es una broma –dijo Jan Di con un tono cohibido –Jun Pyo y yo en verdad terminamos...

\- Qué? –fue la pregunta generalizada

\- Tranquila Jan Di, yo les explico... Verán, esta fue una decisión en conjunto, no tienen que comenzar a culpar a nadie...

Y así, comenzaron a ponernos al día de sus últimas desiciones.

A todos nos tomó por sorpresa saber del cambio de sentimientos que ambos experimentaron y las reacciones de nuestra parte no se hicieron esperar. Los más participativos al respecto fuimos Ga Eul y yo, pero al final todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

\- Entonces esa era la razón por la que de pronto te volviste tan protectora para con Ji Hoo –dije a Jan Di

\- Así es sunbae –dijo con una sonrisa culpable –lo siento! En verdad lamento haberlos preocupado sin razón pero no podía decirles abiertamente sin antes haber hablado con Jun Pyo al respecto...

Después de estar todos enterados el ambiente cambió.

Aún era extraño para mí el no ver a Jun Pyo y Jan Di juntos como ya los había visualizado pero el panorama que tenía enfrente era de hecho mejor que el que hubiera imaginado.

Comencé a observar a detalle a mis hermanos mientras estaba en la barra sirviendo unas bebidas para brindar antes de pasar a cenar. Yi Jeong no dejaba de sonreír y de ver a Ga Eul de manera soñadora, como si no pudiera creer que al fin estaban juntos. Jun Pyo reía abiertamente de las expresiones que Jae Kyung hacía al compartir la experiencia de su amistad en América. Extrañamente, Ji Hoo no se veía totalmente feliz cómo pensé que debía estar pero eso se debía a que estaba preocupado tratando de convencer a Jan Di para que lo dejara examinar su brazo, lo que trajo de nuevo a mi mente la culpa y algo de preocupación ya que sabía que él no me perdonaría tan fácilmente esa acción.

\- Deberías resolverlo Bin... –escuché la voz de Min Ah quien se encontraba acomodando las botellas detrás de mi

\- Lo sé... pero no sé cómo –le respondí en tono de derrota

\- Sabes qué cuentas conmigo... Yo te ayudaré -concluyó guiñando me un ojo y tomando la bandeja que tenía lista con las bebidas -vamos!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Todo se calmó una vez que todo fue aclarado. Yo estaba impaciente por que Jun Pyo y Jan Di terminaran su explicación ya que entre más tiempo pasaba mi preocupación por la lesión que imaginaba que Woo Bin le había provocado a Jan Di crecía y es que todo el mundo sabe que entre más pronta sea la atención a cualquier lesión es mejor, además, la afectada era ahora mi novia y si no había podido protegerla antes debía cuidarla ahora.

Cuando al fin la explicación terminó, la curiosidad de lo que había pasado en la vidas de quienes habían estado lejos no se hizo esperar y la plática entre verdaderos amigos comenzó pero yo seguía sin poder concentrarme.

\- Jan Di-yah... por favor acompáñame un momento...

\- A-a dónde? –dijo mientras comencé a jalarla a cierta distancia de donde se encontraban los demás

\- Necesito revisar tu brazo...

\- Ji Hoo, está bien... En verdad no duele...

\- Por favor Jan Di...

\- Aquí están sus bebidas chicos –ofreció Min Ah quien era seguida por un Woo Bin con cara de arrepentimiento y en cuanto lo vi quise fulminarlo pero necesitaba primero revisar a Jan Di

\- Jan Di-yah, yo... yo lo siento mucho! –dijo Bin haciendo una reverencia -en verdad me pasé! Podrás perdonarme?

\- Oh! Por favor sunbae, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no pasó nada... yo... yo entiendo por qué lo hiciste...

\- Aun así no debí, no sé qué me pasó... yo... yo solo...

\- De verdad, eso hay que olvidarlo sunbae...

\- Gracias! De verdad, muchas gracias!... Jan Di-yah, te duele mucho?

\- No! Ya dejen de preocuparse, les he dicho que estoy bien... vamos a hacer algo, hagamos como que esto nunca pasó, quieren? –dijo Jan Di mirándonos a ambos

\- Por favor... Cómo que nunca pasó? En serio?... Lo siento Jan Di, sabes que normalmente busco complacerte y me encantaría poder hacer lo que pides pero esta vez no es posible...

\- Pe-pero Ji Hoo...

\- Aunque ella te perdone yo no lo haré...

\- Ji Hoo! –dijo Jan Di nuevamente queriendo persuadirme. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y vi una gota de decepción en su mirada pero mi orgullo estaba demasiado herido como para poder ceder.

\- Simple y sencillamente no puedo hacerlo... Lo siento!

Me sentía tan enojado que sabía que si me quedaba ahí un segundo más pasaría algo grave así que mejor di media vuela y salí del salón. Por un lado me sentía mal por no complacer a Jan Di. Sentía que de cierta forma le estaba fallando al comenzar con desacuerdos tan pronto pero quería que pudiera entenderme porque, ¿qué clase de novio era entonces si no buscaba protegerla?

No haber actuado cuando debí era algo que me tenía demasiado molesto. Y luego estaba Woo Bin. Era mi hermano y lo que hizo lo hizo buscando protegerme, pero no podía pasarlo por alto porque fue Jan Di a quien había lastimado, mi Jan Di.

Estaba dando vueltas en el estacionamiento cuando sentí que alguien me observaba.

\- Estás bien?

\- Si, solo... salí a... tomar aire...

\- Ji Hoo, yo quería disculparme... Todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa y aunque no fue con esa intención lamento todo lo que provoqué con mi "fantástica idea" y más porque los únicos afectados fueron Jan Di y tú... Lo siento!

\- Está bien Jae Kyung, sabíamos que había un riesgo y decidimos tomarlo, no es como si nos hubieras forzado...

\- Si, pero ahora Jan Di está adentro, con un brazo lastimado y tú... y tú aquí y no ahí con ella, sin mencionar que este es su primer día juntos, no es como lo ideal y menos para ustedes que han esperado taaanto por este momento... Además, lo de Woo Bin... Él no hizo bien y lo sabe pero muchas veces la ira ciega a las personas... Yo creo que deberías tratar de entrar y estar ahí para ella...

Verla hablar tan seriamente me hizo volver a mis cabales.

\- Gracias, tienes razón...

\- Y… Ji Hoo... otra vez, perdona!

Asentí, di una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y comencé a caminar hacia adentro, pero mientras lo hacía noté que ella no se movía.

\- Vienes?

\- Sí, claro!

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Las cosas comenzaban a componerse cuando Ji Hoo explotó. Jamás me había tocado verlo así pero lo entendía perfectamente. Se había contenido por tanto tiempo que era lógico que reaccionara así en cualquier momento.

Tan pronto salió de la sala Jan Di también estalló pero en llanto. Woo Bin iba a salir tras Ji Hoo pero los chicos lo detuvieron, entonces busco otra forma de expiar su culpa y comenzó a suplicarle a Jan Di que lo dejara revisar su brazo. Ga Eul y Min Ah se unieron a la petición y Jan Di se exasperó.

\- Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que mi brazo está bien?... Demonios! Déjenme tranquila!

Las chicas dieron un paso atrás ante su grito pero Woo Bin no se movió, al contrario, le insistió menos amablemente que debía dejarse revisar ya que él tenía la certeza de que le había hecho un daño considerable.

Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo comenzaron a conversar de lo ocurrido antes de que entráramos.

De pronto supe lo que tenía que hacer. Salí de la sala y no me fue difícil encontrar a Ji Hoo. Estaba en el estacionamiento dando vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Aún era visible su molestia y aunque verlo así me ponía algo nerviosa decidí actuar de todas formas, así que me acerqué a él y comencé una conversación pero tan pronto empecé me di cuenta que el seguía siendo el chico de pocas palabras al que recordaba por lo que fui al grano. No pensé tener tanta suerte pero la tuve ya que accedió a volver adentro casi de inmediato.

Tenía planeado quedarme ahí un momento para darles a los chicos su espacio ya que, después de todo yo era la "nueva" en su círculo, pero Ji Hoo me invitó a entrar y no pude negarme.

Cuando entramos Woo Bin se encontraba aplicando a Jan Di un ungüento que encontró en el botiquín. Ella ya no lloraba pero su tristeza era evidente.

\- Yo lo haré –dijo secamente Ji Hoo y Woo Bin accedió de inmediato

Todos nos alejamos y buscamos la manera de darles privacidad.

 **Jan Di POV**

Frustración pura. No había otra forma de explicar lo que sentía. Como si fuera poca toda la tensión que tuvimos que pasar antes de dar la noticia, ahora tenía que ver a Ji Hoo pelear con Bin por mi? No estaba dispuesta a soportar algo así, así que amablemente y lo más calmada que pude traté de meter paz, pero todo se vino abajo cuando Ji Hoo dijo no. No deseaba que siempre me dejara salirme con la mía pero era demasiado pronto para comenzar a pelear.

Ji Hoo salió muy molesto y quise seguirlo pero algo me detuvo. Luego todos comenzaron a preocuparse por mi brazo y a querer hacer algo al respecto pero al pensar que por esa pequeñez provocó todo el disgusto no pude más. Les grité y lo lamenté tan pronto lo hice pero ese no era el momento de disculparme. Aun así Woo Bin sunbae no me dejó en paz con el tema y tuve que dejar que me revisara. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos tenían razón, el daño era peor de lo que pensé. Tenía pintada la mano de Woo Bin sunbae en un feo color morado obscuro que contrastaba con mi piel.

Después de un rato Ji Hoo regresó y comenzó a revisar la lesión atendiéndola con sumo cuidado. Todos nos dieron espacio para que pudiéramos hablar, cosa que agradecí.

\- Esto está peor de lo que imaginé –dijo cómo para si mismo -aplicaron hielo?

\- U-un poco...

\- Iré por más... Ahora vuelvo... –dijo levantándose de su lugar

\- No! –exclamé y aunque mi tono de voz fue bajo, llamé su atención por lo que volteó al instante –yo... Lo único que necesito es que estés aquí conmigo -susurré tomando su mano antes de que comenzara a alejarse

\- El hielo es necesario, lo sabes... –respondió suavizando su tono –no tardo...

Cuando regresó, buscó en el botiquín, de donde sacó un antinflamatorio y un analgésico. Los tomé mientras seguía revisando minuciosamente el área afectada.

\- Mianhae! –dijimos al mismo tiempo

\- Tú no tienes por qué sentirlo Jan Di, yo soy el que lo siente... El día de hoy he cometido muchos errores contigo...

\- No es así...

\- Sí, sí lo es... incluso podría enumerarlos... Accedí a hacer una tontería que sabía que terminaría lastimándonos, no te defendí ni protegí cuando debía y esta fea marca es producto de esa falta...

Antes de que siguiera lo interrumpí. No podía permitir que cargara con culpas que simplemente no le correspondían.

\- Ji Hoo, por favor detente... El plan salió peor de lo que pensamos pero ya pasó, además, yo también accedí a hacerlo, no es como si me hubieran puesto una pistola en la cabeza para hacerlo... y esto –dije mirando mi brazo –créeme, se ve peor de lo que se siente...

\- Eso es porque es reciente, mañana se sentirá tan mal como se ve... –dijo con una expresión de impotencia

\- Respecto a Bin... –dije suavemente – él sólo buscaba proteger la unidad entre sus hermanos... Creo que yo me habría puesto igual si hubiera estado en su posición... además, ya se disculpó sinceramente y si me estás revisando ahora es por él ya que insistió en llevarme a un hospital para que me revisaran allá porque le preocupaba demasiado mi estado y no tuve otra opción que dejarme revisar aquí... así que Ji Hoo, por favor, no guardes rencor y no te amargues... Entiendo lo que te tiene molesto, pero sé que aunque sigas molesto con él el tiempo no regresará, lo que pasó, ya pasó y él no dejará de ser tu hermano, al menos no es lo que quiero que suceda, no por mi culpa...

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Entrar y verla ser atendida al fin me dio cierto alivio pero sabía que me sentiría mejor si yo mismo me aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien, así que me apresuré a pedir espacio para revisarla y mientras lo hacía decidí disculparme con ella y aunque dijo entender el porqué de mi molestia, insistió en su deseo de verme reconciliado con Bin.

Después de un rato, Min Ah se acercó para decirnos que la cena estaba servida. Le agradecimos y nos acercamos al resto. Jan Di llamó a Bin como para hacernos hablar. Él accedió y en cuanto casi llegó a nuestro encuentro lo recibí con un gancho al hígado.

\- Ji Hoo! –gritó Jan Di

Aún inclinado y retorciéndose del dolor Bin levantó la mirada y sonrió.

\- Descuida Jan Di, me lo merecía... Ahora estamos a mano...

\- Y no vuelvas a hacer algo así... –dije dándole la mano y ofreciendo mi hombro para que se apoyara para caminar

\- Gracias hermano... Juro que no lo volveré a hacer... Lo siento!

Luego de eso la cena transcurrió normal y con una plática muy amena donde todos participamos poniéndonos al tanto de lo que habían sido nuestras vidas. Hubo algunas bromas de parte de los chicos hacia Bin referente a que ellos también querían su venganza por haber lastimado a su hermana y otras dirigidas a mí acerca de que al fin mi persistencia y fidelidad rendían frutos pero eso no me molestó en lo absoluto.

También hubo un momento en que me sentí realmente bendecido y es que Jan Di recibió una llamada del abuelo, quien estaba notoriamente preocupado por mí ya que no podía localizarme pues no tuve la precaución de cargar mi celular. Jan Di le explicó dónde nos encontrábamos y después me lo comunicó para que estuviera más tranquilo.

Comenzaba a ser tarde y Jan Di aunque divertida empezaba a verse cansada, por lo que le propuse ir a casa y aceptó enseguida. Nos despedimos, no sin antes prometer que separaríamos tiempo para pasarla juntos mientras se pudiera ya que todo parecía indicar que al menos Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung regresarían eventualmente a Nueva York tan pronto él esclareciera todo con su familia y la de Jan Di.


	75. Cap 75 - Impresiones

_Hola amig s!_

 _Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí les dejo un pequeño capítulo… no es mucho pero creí necesario poner los puntos de vista de los chicos antes de continuar con la historia…_

 _Espero que les guste!_

 _A leer!_

 **Capítulo 75 - IMPRESIONES**

 **Ga Eul POV**

\- Es increíble cómo cambia la vida de un día para otro –comenté a Min Ah mientras desayunábamos y es que, cómo imaginamos que la reunión terminaría tarde, decidimos que ella pidiera permiso de quedarse en mi casa para así no incomodar a sus padres.

\- Es verdad, pero bueno, agradezcamos que cada uno de los cambios fue bueno, no lo crees?

Y valla que lo creía. Comenzando por mí y es que seguía sin creer aún que Yi Jeong hubiera regresado al fin. Había sido tanto tiempo el que había soñado con ese momento que una parte de mi seguía pensando que era un sueño más y que en cualquier momento despertaría. Después estaba el asunto de Jan Di. En un principio sentí la necesidad de tener nuestra tarde de chicas urgentemente ya que necesitaba averiguar si ella en verdad sentía lo que decía, pero al recordarla tan sonriente después de que todo se arregló no me quedó la menor duda de que en verdad ella estaba feliz y por más que busqué en mi memoria no encontré algún otro episodio de su vida en que hubiera visto a mi mejor amiga irradiando tal felicidad y eso me hacía sentir alegría.

 **Min Ah POV**

El comentario de Ga Eul me puso a pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior y los cambios que habrían en mi vida a partir de ese momento y es que, aunque parecía que los cambios solo involucraban a la gente a mi alrededor la verdad es que yo sentía que de cierta forma también me impactarían.

Por un lado estaba Ga Eul. Verla llegar de la mano con el chico a quien había estado esperando por 4 años fue un sueño hecho realidad, y no solo suyo, también de Woo Bin y mío ya que después de todo era nuestra mejor amiga y sabíamos cuan dura había sido la espera. Aunque a los ojos de todos ella se había mostrado fuerte y positiva, en privado Bin y yo habíamos sido testigos de cuanto le había costado por lo que sentí una gran emoción al ver ese sueño hecho realidad. No habíamos tenido tiempo de hablarlo ya que la noche anterior llegamos a su casa exhaustas y esa mañana salimos a prisa cada una a su respectivo trabajo pero esperaba pronto tener la oportunidad de expresarle cuan feliz me sentía por ella y estaba expectante de la nueva faceta que mi mejor amiga atravesaría.

Por otro lado estaba Bin. Siendo honesta me había estado preocupando que últimamente lo había visto con tanta tensión y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto pero una vez que todo se aclaró parecía más relajado y a decir verdad me sentí feliz al verlo interactuar con sus hermanos. En realidad esa se estaba convirtiendo en una gran familia para mí y solo esperaba poder encajar con los recién llegados al igual que como lo hice con Ji Hoo y Jan Di.

Otra cosa que me tenía a la expectativa era la decisión de Jan Di. La verdad no fue tan sorpresivo para mí. Yo había notado un cambio en ella desde hacía algún tiempo. Se había vuelto algo esquiva con el tema de Jun Pyo y sus planes a futuro. Cuando lo noté se lo comenté a Ga Eul pero ambas llegamos a la conclusión de que debía ser un tema sensible para ella y ya que a nuestra amiga no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella debía estar tratando de hacerse la fuerte. ¡Qué equivocadas estábamos! Pero, siendo sincera me alegraba mucho la decisión que tomó, por ella pero más por Ji Hoo ya que había escuchado su historia de boca de Woo Bin y desde entonces pensé que él merecía una vida feliz y plena y estaba convencida de que a partir de ahora la tendría.

 **Woo Bin POV**

Después de algunas semanas tormentosas al fin la calma había vuelto a mí. El asunto de Ji Hoo me había traído de cabeza y me tenía agotado pero fue un alivio que todo hubiera salido bien para él y sobre todo ver que eso no le afectaba a Jun Pyo. Habían pasado un par de horas y aún estaba muy sorprendido de cómo todo se había dado. No entendía como había sucedido todo y al final la única forma de entender era confiando en que el destino había obrado y esperando que confiar en él fuera lo más sabio. Y no podía pensar en el destino sin traer a mi mente a quien consideraba mi hermanita más querida y mi mejor amiga. Saber que Yi Jeong regresaba me puso feliz pero en una postura demasiado difícil al tener que guardar el secreto a quien ya no le ocultaba nada, afortunadamente Min Ah siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme a cumplir con mi deber. Después el ver la expresión de mi amigo al contarme su pequeño primer encuentro y ver la felicidad en sus ojos al decirme que ya era su novia casi fue lo máximo pero concluí que no había sido nada en comparación a lo que sentí cuando la vi entrar por la puerta del salón tomada de su mano. Era increíble darme cuenta lo grande que era la dicha que podía llegar a sentir por la felicidad de terceras personas. Tampoco lo entendía pero no hacía falta.

 **Yi Jeong POV**

Después de dejar a Ga Eul en su casa me dirigí a mi departamento a buscar descansar ya que además del jet lag, las emociones del día me tenían bastante agotado, pero en el camino comencé a hacer un recuento de mi día que había ido de emoción tras emoción. Primero la llegada a Corea y la indescriptible emoción que sentía al volver a casa, después la visita a Ga Eul en su trabajo y lo que eso implicó, luego volver a ver a Bin, que de mis hermanos era a quien más extrañaba, posteriormente el primer pequeño encuentro con Jan Di y mis hermanos y ver la propuesta de Jun Pyo a Jan Di, la tarde con Ga Eul y nuestro primer beso, conocer al fin a Min Ah y haber visto a Bin tan orgulloso al presentármela, después todo el momento de frustración con Ji Hoo y Jan Di, luego saber de la llegada de Jae Kyung para después enterarnos de la ruptura de Jun Pyo y Jan Di y sus nuevos sentimientos. Definitivamente había sido demasiado lo vivido en ese día, pero estaba agradecido y expectante de lo que vendría de ahora en delante.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

\- ¡Qué día! –fue la expresión que salió de la boca de Jun Pyo justo en el momento en que subimos a su auto.

\- ¡Y que lo digas! –respondí de forma divertida

\- Bueno, pero al parecer todo salió bien, no crees? Cómo te pareció todo?

\- Fue fascinante! La verdad es que no recordaba haber conversado tanto con los chicos y haberme divertido así con ellos cuando los conocí… bueno… tal vez aquella noche que jugamos en la casa de Jan Di a verdad y desafío…

\- Yah! Eso no fue divertido!

\- Está bien, está bien!… ya hablando enserio, estoy aliviada… parece que me aceptaron bien… o tú qué crees?

\- Claro que sí…

El camino al hotel transcurrió tranquilo, tal vez por lo cansados que estábamos, pero pude notar que a pesar de todo Jun Pyo se encontraba de muy buen humor ya que estaba hablando más de lo común, comentando los detalles de la reunión que le habían parecido más destacados.

Al llegar a la puerta del hotel tuve el deseo de pedir a Jun que entrara conmigo pero me contuve ya que al ser un hotel de Grupo JK lo más probable sería que mis padres me tuvieran vigilada así que, en contra de mi voluntad me despedí de él.

Ya en mi habitación, mientras me preparaba para dormir, comencé a pensar que el día entero me había parecido uno de los más largos de mi vida y había estado cargado de muchas emociones. Había tantas cosas en qué pensar, analizar y planear que no estaba segura de poder conciliar el sueño y a decir verdad sentía miedo de quedarme dormida y despertar para darme cuenta que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero contrario a lo que pensé, una vez que mi cabeza tocó la almohada caí rendida en un sueño profundo y a la mañana siguiente agradecí por el descanso que había logrado tener.


	76. Cap 76 - Oficial (parte 1)

_Hola amig s! Espero tod s se encuentren muy bien!_

 _Hoy no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir rollo mareador así que solo les dejo un capítulo más… espero que les guste... Gracias por sus comentarios…_

 _A leer!_

 **…**

 **Capítulo 76 - OFICIAL (parte 1)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Llegamos a casa y aunque era tarde y me encontraba agotada, y seguramente el día siguiente sería ajetreado no quería irme a dormir solo por no alejarme de él así que al llegar a la sala le pregunté si quería un poco de té y aceptó por lo que me iba a dirigir a la cocina para prepararlo cuando me detuvo.

\- Jan Di, no quiero parecer raro o tonto pero... crees que podamos... tomarnos una foto?... Yo sé que lo que pasó hoy no lo olvidaré jamás pero aun así, quisiera tener algo físico que nos recuerde este día... –dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida lo cual me pareció demasiado tierno

\- No me pareces raro y mucho menos tonto Ji Hoo –dije acercándome con una sonrisa –me pareces muy dulce, además, esa es una muy buena idea!

Sonriendo esta vez más animado buscó la cámara y la fijó para poder hacer varias tomas. Después de tomar algunas fotografías fue a cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo mientras yo preparaba el té. No tardó mucho en entrar a la cocina y ofrecerse a terminar de preparar las cosas para que yo también pudiera ponerme más cómoda.

\- Estás muy cansada? –preguntó cuando el té y las galletas se habían terminado

\- Mmh... siendo honesta sí, pero... no quiero ir a mi cuarto aun... yo... no estoy lista para estar lejos de ti –admití con algo de pena

\- Bien! Porque yo tampoco estoy listo para dejarte ir –respondió abrazándome y así estuvimos un largo rato, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Era increíble la sensación de plenitud que tenía al estar junto a Jan Di. Siempre me sentía así pero de alguna forma ahora que estábamos juntos realmente el sentimiento de pertenencia hacía que todo se intensificara y no quería que nuestro tiempo juntos terminara pero sabía que debía ser así ya que aunque ella no se quejara la conocía y sabía que su cansancio era demasiado así que llegando a casa me resigné a escoltarla hasta su recámara y desearle buenas noches pero antes de poder hacerlo se ofreció a preparar té y acepté gustoso.

Después de una sesión de fotos que sugerí y de haber terminado de tomar el té pregunté por su cansancio y fue sorprendente escuchar su respuesta pero a la vez tierno pues pude ver un sonrojo asomarse por sus mejillas. Me parecía tan linda cuando dejaba ver qué algo le apenaba pero no quería que se avergonzara de más así que fingí no darme cuenta y la abracé.

\- Tampoco estoy listo para dejarte ir... Quedémonos así solo un momento más, de acuerdo? –dije asomándome para ver su rostro y una sonrisa satisfecha acompañada de un fuerte abrazo me indicó que estaba de acuerdo así que decidí relajarme y disfrutar el momento.

No sabía realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado pero se sintió como si acabara de cerrar mis ojos cuando un carraspeo me despertó. Una vez que la conciencia comenzó a volver me percaté de que el abuelo me observaba con curiosidad y cuando al fin recuperé la conciencia completa entendí el porqué de su mirada. No supe en qué momento nos acomodamos pero nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la sala y amanecimos acostados y abrazados el uno al otro. No había nada indecente en ello pero aun así sabía que si Jan Di se veía "descubierta" por el abuelo no habría forma de reconfortarla así que supliqué con la mirada al abuelo y lo más bajo que pude le pedí que nos diera unos minutos para buscar la manera de hacer todo menos vergonzoso para ella. Afortunadamente el abuelo comprendió y se fue de ahí no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa divertida con lo que entendí que lejos de estar molesto estaba complacido con lo que había visto y eso me tranquilizaba.

 **Jan Di POV**

Fue una noche fantástica. Dormí como tenía mucho que no lo hacía. Sentía tanta tranquilidad y por un momento creí soñar con él. Su cercanía de sentía tan real para ser un sueño. Era increíblemente un sueño tan vívido que podía sentir como sus brazos me sostenían lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarme caer pero también de cierta forma con algo de delicadeza. No podía entender como un sueño podía sentirse tan real.

\- Jan Di...

Su voz. Su voz era tan hermosa que me inspiraba a seguir soñando.

\- Jan Di-yah...

Ahora podía sentir una caricia en mi mejilla y su aliento en mi frente.

\- Loto, debemos... es hora de levantarnos... despierta!

Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que no había sido un sueño, él estaba ahí, junto a mí. Hubo un choque dentro de mí. Por un lado me sentía tan feliz de que fuera real pero otro me se sentía totalmente avergonzada.

\- Qué pasó? –pregunté tratando inútilmente de ocultarle mis nervios

\- Al parecer el cansancio nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos aquí... –respondió de manera natural por lo que supe que podía tranquilizarme un poco –Descansaste?

\- Sí... A decir verdad dormí bastante bien… y tú?

\- También, aunque hubiera querido que fuera por más tiempo –dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras tomaba su reloj de la mesa de centro –bueno, aún estamos a tiempo... Me daré prisa para preparar algo y desayunar con el abuelo, te parece?

\- El abuelo! Tú... No crees que él...

\- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él...

\- No!... Bueno... es que me gustaría que pudiéramos darle la noticia juntos, recuerdas?

\- Está bien, se la daremos durante el desayuno, de acuerdo?

Fui a arreglarme lo más pronto que pude ya que quería ayudar a Ji Hoo con la preparación del desayuno. Estaba agradecida de que cada vez era más fácil para mí combinar la ropa que había adquirido últimamente y también me era más sencillo aplicar el maquillaje básico así que no mucho después entré a la cocina para encontrar a mi novio, tan apuesto y elegante como siempre, encargándose de preparar un delicioso desayuno americano.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Despertar a Jan Di fue menos caótico de lo que pensé pero creo que debió ayudar el mostrarme tranquilo.

Me encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando Jan Di entró para ayudarme. Se veía tan hermosa que no pude resistir decírselo a lo que reaccionó con otro de esos sonrojos que tanto me encantaban y sin más comenzó a ayudarme a poner la mesa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo fui a llamar al abuelo para que nos acompañara. Al salir de su cuarto me miró como si me examinara.

\- Está todo bien? Sucede algo abuelo?

\- Es lo que yo te iba a preguntar hijo –dijo con un tono serio -bueno, me enteré que el novio de Jan Di regresó y yo... tú... estás bien?

\- Sí abuelo, Jun Pyo volvió y anoche tuvimos una cena todos juntos –respondí sin dar mayor detalle ya que quería cumplir con la petición que Jan Di me había hecho desde la noche anterior, pero sentí la necesidad de aclarar lo que el abuelo había presenciado más temprano para evitar la vergüenza en el comedor así que me detuve en seco y comencé con la explicación –abuelo, lo que viste esta mañana...

\- Sí? –preguntó con curiosidad

\- Bueno, anoche estuvimos conversando después de regresar y en algún momento el cansancio debió vencernos...

\- Entiendo, pero debes tener cuidado, no querrás tener un problema con su novio ahora que regresó por algo tan inocente o sí? –dijo comenzando a avanzar

Al llegar a la mesa Jan Di ya había retirado la silla del abuelo para que pudiera sentarse.

\- Abuelo, despertaste!... Dormiste bien? –preguntó amablemente

\- Si hija, gracias por preguntar, pero yo iba a preguntar lo mismo, tu dormiste bien?

De inmediato Jan Di se sonrojó y comenzó a toser, signo de que la pregunta la había incomodado por lo que decidí intervenir

\- Abuelo, a pesar de que un sillón no es igual de cómodo que una cama, sí se puede descansar bien ahí...

\- Un sillón? Yo simplemente preguntaba porque anoche escuché que llegaron algo tarde y los oí hablar todavía un rato así que deduje que casi no había dormido... Eso podría hacerte daño niña, y lo mismo va para ti jovencito!

\- Bu-bueno, lo que dices es verdad abuelo, gracias por preocuparte, nos cuidaremos mejor –respondió Jan Di dando una palmada cómo dando carpetazo al asunto y se acomodó en su silla.

Comenzamos a comer y ninguno de los 2 parecíamos tener idea de cómo abordar el tema. Yo no entendía por qué pero la verdad es que me encontraba bastante nervioso.

\- Y bien, cómo estuvo la reunión? Hubo novedades? Y, cuando es que ese novio tuyo va a venir a pedirme permiso para salir con mi nieta, Jan Di?

Estuve a punto de responder pero Jan Di se me adelantó y un vez más me dejó sin palabras debido a su forma de enfrentar las situaciones cuando se trataba de ser valiente.

 **Jan Di POV**

Ji Hoo no lo dijo pero todo parecía indicar que el abuelo sí nos había encontrado en la sala más temprano y eso me hacía sentir avergonzada. Estuve a punto de disculparme con él, jurándole que no había sucedido nada malo, pero en cuanto comenzó a canalizar la conversación hacia el cuidado de nuestra salud sentí un gran alivio.

El desayuno transcurrió de manera normal y pacífica, al menos eso era en el exterior ya que yo me sentía muy nerviosa y conociendo a Ji Hoo como lo conocía podía darme cuenta que él se sentía igual. De pronto el abuelo hizo una pregunta que me pareció la entrada que estaba buscando para poder darle las nuevas.

 _"_ _Vamos Geum Jan Di, sólo es el abuelo… Fighting!"_ me dije para armarme de valor.

\- La reunión fue… mmm… interesante? Sí, esa es la palabra que mejor la define, cierto Ji Hoo?

\- Sí, creo que sí –respondió mirándome expectante

\- Interesante? –preguntó el abuelo como buscando más detalles

\- Sí abuelo. Interesante… hubo muchas novedades y no terminaríamos de contártelas en el tiempo que tenemos disponible en este momento, pero… –dije agregando una pausa dramática –está bien, te diré la novedad más relevante… tu nieto tiene novia!

\- Qu-qué? –tartamudeó el abuelo poniendo una expresión de confusión total –lo que dice esta niña es verdad Ji Hoo-yah?

\- Sí, es verdad abuelo –respondió fingiendo indiferencia

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

\- La conoces abuelo –siguió respondiendo Ji Hoo en completa calma, como restándole importancia –pero… no creerás necesario que ella también venga a pedirte permiso para salir con tu nieto o sí?

\- Bueno… supongo que sería bueno saber quién es y… comenzar a… tratarla –respondió el abuelo con un dejo de decepción en su voz pero tratando de ocultarla volviendo su atención a la comida que tenía enfrente.

En ese momento Ji Hoo y yo nos miramos. Esta vez la situación de tensión que creamos sin planearla estaba saliendo mejor de lo que imaginé pero quería ponerle fin y al ver sus ojos supe que él quería lo mismo así que le sonreí asintiendo para indicarle que era suficiente. Me regaló una de sus sonrisas perfectas y se volvió al abuelo

\- Yo estoy seguro de que ella te gustará, después de todo es una chica hermosa, agradable, simpática, amable, servicial, sencilla, inteligente, valiente, trabajadora… aunque también algo entrometida algunas veces y bastante terca la mayor parte del tiempo… no te suena a alguien familiar?

Un brillo comenzó a formarse en los ojos del abuelo mientras Ji Hoo avanzaba en su descripción y levantó su mirada lentamente hacia mí. Una sonrisa cálida se formó en sus labios tras escuchar la pregunta de Ji Hoo y ese gesto me conmovió.

\- Abuelo, me darías tu permiso para salir con tu nieto? –pregunté ya con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Es cierto esto?… No están jugando con este pobre viejo, o sí?

\- Crees que jugaría con algo tan valioso para mí abuelo? –respondió Ji Hoo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a avanzar hacia él.

Rápidamente el abuelo se puso de pie para recibirlo envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Esa acción me llenó de ternura y felicidad. No había mejor cuadro para mí que ver a ese par tan feliz y unido.

\- Oh! Hijo!… Muchas felicidades! –exclamó el abuelo mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente con uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano palmeaba su espalda suavemente –me alegra que finalmente todo saliera bien para ti… yo estaba muy preocupado ya que me enteré de la llegada de… u-un momento! –dijo deshaciendo la bella imagen que yo tenía enfrente y que tanto estaba disfrutando. Soltó a Ji Hoo y me miró con una expresión examinadora–cómo fue que esto sucedió?

\- Abuelo, ahora no nos queda tiempo para explicártelo –intervino Ji Hoo mientras miraba su reloj

\- Es verdad abuelo, se nos hace tarde para llegar a clases… sólo queríamos enterarte para evitarte más preocupaciones, pero te prometo que esta tarde te contaré todos los detalles… ahora solo puedo decirte que no debes preocuparte más, todo lo estamos haciendo de la forma correcta… Oh! pero no has respondido mi pregunta… abuelo, tengo tu permiso?

\- Pero qué pregunta!… ven acá niña, vengan acá los dos!… ustedes saben bien cuál es mi respuesta. Claro que tienen mi permiso y mi bendición! Dijo envolviéndonos en un abrazo.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Nunca me había sentido tan pleno y tan bendecido como en el momento en que estuve unido a las 2 personas que más amaba en este mundo durante ese abrazo, y es que ellos eran mi centro, mi núcleo y yo estaba feliz pero por más que hubiera querido que aquél momento no terminara tuve que romper el encanto ya que quedaba apenas el tiempo justo para llegar a clases así que nos despedimos del abuelo prometiéndole que más tarde le contaríamos todo con lujo de detalle.

Hubiera querido tener tiempo para haber llevado el auto e ir conversando con Jan Di, escuchando sus impresiones acerca de las reacciones del abuelo, pero debido a la falta de tiempo opté por transportarnos en la motocicleta y es que quería comenzar a cuidarla más de lo que lo había hecho y el primer paso para ello era evitar a toda costa que la gente siguiera metiéndose con ella. Aún no olvidaba al tipo que la molestó en el autobús el día anterior y me molestaba saber que él no era el único que lo hacía ya que al parecer la gente de su alrededor incluyendo algunos maestros, seguían comportándose como los típicos adolescentes del Instituto SHINWHA, haciéndola menos por su origen social y uno de mis planes era hacer que eso cambiara sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.


	77. Cap 77 - Oficial (parte2)

_Hola amigos... primero que nada una disculpa por el abandono de esta historia... he pasado por mucho en este tiempo, ha sido un tiempo duro y de muchos cambios, pero espero ser más constante en actualizar y de antemano les digo que aunque me cueste terminaré esta historia... Bueno, los dejo... a leer!_

 _…_ _._

 **Capítulo 77 - OFICIAL (parte 2)**

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Llegamos al campus justo a tiempo y aunque se negó la escolté hasta la puerta de su salón. Llegando ahí sentí la necesidad de besarla. No quería avergonzarla ni causar revuelo, a decir verdad lo que menos quería era un escándalo circulando pero tampoco quería reprimirme, ¿por qué lo haría? Después de todo ya no había razón para hacerlo así que decidí ceder un poco a mi impulso y darle solo un pequeño beso en la frente. Mi acción la sorprendió pero no la molestó. Un leve sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa tímida me deseó un buen día antes de entrar a su aula.

 **Jan Di POV**

Felicidad plena. Simplemente no existían mejores palabras que describieran justo lo que sentía. Ver al abuelo feliz por nosotros y ver la felicidad de Ji Hoo era algo que no tenía precio. Pensaba en eso camino a la universidad mientras abrazaba fuertemente la cintura de mi ahora novio. Estaba disfrutando tanto su cercanía que hubiera deseado que el viaje no terminara pero eso definitivamente era inevitable.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad y a pesar de decirle que podía ir sola hasta mi salón de clases Ji Hoo insistió en acompañarme y me pareció gracioso notar que algo que hacíamos comúnmente se sentía diferente. Ese corto recorrido nos sirvió para acordar encontrarnos en el estacionamiento al final de nuestra jornada escolar debido a que ese día no teníamos horas libres que nos hicieran concordar en nuestro lugar especial.

Fue sorpresiva la manera en que decidió despedirse y más cuando sabía que él no era muy afecto a llamar la atención, por lo que me sentí agradecida que no hubiera nadie alrededor pero también decepcionada de no haber actuado lo suficientemente pronto para retribuirle el gesto, además estaba el factor tiempo y es que no era la única que debía llegar a clases así que solo le deseé un buen día y entré pronto al salón esperando que el día volara para poder volver a estar junto a él.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Luego de la jornada que tuve el día de mi llegada lo menos que deseaba era tener que lidiar con mi madre, por lo que después de dejar a Jae en su hotel, en lugar de ir a casa opté por ir a descansar al hotel en el que lo había hecho horas antes. Afortunadamente tuve un buen descanso por lo que me sentí recuperado y sabía que no podía evitar a mi madre por mucho más tiempo, así que después de tomar un buen desayuno me dispuse a ir a casa, después de todo, no sólo tenía a mi madre ahí, también estaba mi padre con quien había tenido la oportunidad de hablar en un par de ocasiones desde que despertó pero todo había sido telefónicamente y tenía curiosidad de cómo serían las cosas, además de que debía preparar el terreno para poder comunicarles las decisiones que estaba tomando en mi vida personal.

Mientras me dirigía a casa me llegó lo que me parecía una excelente idea del cómo comunicar las nuevas tanto en la casa de Jan Di como en la mía, así que, a pesar de intuir que lo más probable sería que la interrumpiría en alguna de sus clases, decidí llamar a Jan Di para comentarle mi idea y ponernos de acuerdo para ponerla en acción.

\- Gu Jun Pyo, ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? –fue su respuesta a mi propuesta

\- Yah! Geum Jan Di, ¿Piensas que puedes seguir hablándome así?… además, es una brillante idea, después de todo la tuve yo, no sé por qué te quejas… sólo… sólo coméntalo con Ji Hoo y los veo más tarde…

Llegando a casa me dirigía directamente al despacho de mi padre cuando de pronto me encontré de frente con mi noona. Me alegraba verla ya que habían pasado casi un año desde la última vez que la vi durante una breve visita que hizo a las oficinas Nueva York. El fuerte y largo abrazo en el que me estrechó hizo notorio que ella también me había extrañado.

Después de su efusivo saludo me disponía a ver a mi padre pero me sorprendió que me pidiera seguirla a su recámara sólo por un momento.

\- Noona, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? –dije una vez que estuvimos solos

\- Todo está bien, sólo quería que pudiéramos ponernos al día antes de que te encuentres con nuestros padres… dime, ¿ya te reencontraste con Jan Di? ¿Cómo está ella?

\- Ella… ella se encuentra muy bien noona…

\- Sabes, he querido buscarla, ponerme en contacto con ella pero las muchas ocupaciones que he tenido desde que estoy al frente de los negocios de este lado del mundo no me han dejado hacerlo… además, he sabido que también es una chica muy ocupada, pero me alegra que ya llegara el momento de volver a verla…

\- Ah… s-sí, claro!

\- En fin, te pondré al tanto de cómo están las cosas aquí para que no te tomen por sorpresa…

\- ¿Sorpresa?

\- Bueno, algunas cosas han cambiado por aquí, pero no te asustes, en su mayoría los cambios han sido positivos… como ya sabías, desde que padre despertó, bueno, ha tomado esta segunda oportunidad de vida muy positivamente, no sé qué tanto sepas acerca de eso?

\- No mucho… he hablado un par de ocasiones con él pero nada profundo, todo ha girado en torno al manejo de los negocios…

\- Bueno, en el trato personal se ha vuelto más cálido, por lo que no te sorprendas si actúa de una forma inusual, es su nueva manera de tratar a la familia… en fin, esos cambios han influido de cierta manera en nuestra madre, no ha sido tan notorio su cambio pero al tratarse de ella es obvio que será un proceso más largo…

\- De todas formas, no la imagino siendo diferente –dije en tono divertido

\- Como dije, los cambios en ella son menos notorios, pero los hay… bueno, en esencia sigue siendo la misma obsesionada con tener el control de todo, y en ese respecto debo advertirte algo, cuando se enteró de tu regreso planificó todo para celebrar tus triunfos en un evento "digno del heredero de SHINWHA…"

\- Bueno, no veo problema con eso…

\- No, no hay ningún problema con eso, es sólo que sentí que debía avisarte para que prepares a Jan Di ya que tus logros no son lo único que ella quiere anunciarle al mundo…

Esa última frase me puso en alerta.

\- Acaso ella…?

\- Bueno, dijo que quiere demostrarte que en verdad acepta cada una de tus decisiones y que el anunciar tu compromiso con Jan Di al mundo es una forma de demostrar que no se opondrá más a su relación… a decir verdad, esta es una excelente noticia, ¿no lo crees? –dijo emocionada –Bueno, sólo quise avisarte antes porque sé que a Jan Di no le gusta mucho ser el centro de atención así que creo que debes comenzar a prepararla…

\- Cu-cuando tiene planeado hacer eso?

\- Mañana…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Eso sí que era grave. No quise alertarla pero supe en ese mismo instante que no tenía tiempo que perder, debía actuar contra reloj y aclarar todo ese mismo día.

Luego de agradecerle por su útil información salí directamente al despacho para encontrarme con mi padre. Al entrar, un cúmulo de recuerdos, en su mayoría desagradables, me invadió. Recordaba haber entrado ahí varias veces cuando pequeño en busca de la compañía de mi padre y cada vez que lo hice y que lo encontraba había una persona más importante que yo al otro lado de la línea por lo que terminaba siendo echado de ahí con la promesa vacía de que tendría mi recompensa por ser obediente. También recordé haber entrado mínimo un par de ocasiones para hablar con mi madre respecto a Jan Di y esos recuerdos no eran más gratos que los anteriores. De pronto, una voz me sacó de mis recuerdos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Jun Pyo, hijo mío! ¡Al fin estás en casa!

\- Padre… –respondí el saludo haciendo una reverencia

\- ¡Basta de formalismos… ven aquí y déjame abrazarte!

Eso fue raro. Por un momento me quedé congelado en mi lugar pero recordé las palabras de noona con respecto a los cambios y la calidez en mi padre y después de unos segundos me acerqué a él.

Cerca de media hora de charla con mi padre había pasado cuando mi madre hizo su aparición y comenzó a preguntarme acerca de mi viaje, a homenajearme por mi desempeño en cuanto a los negocios y felicitarme por mi aparición en los medios el día anterior. Noona tenía razón, pude notar algo diferente en mi madre pero aun así mi guardia seguía arriba y nadie podría culparme. Aun recordaba la última vez que me había confiado y cómo eso había logrado afectarnos a Jan Di y a mí así que no sería fácil para ella hacer que yo confiara inmediatamente. Después de responder a sus preguntas me despedí disculpándome con la excusa de tener varias cosas importantes que hacer, excusa totalmente cierta de hecho.

\- Está bien hijo, entendemos que tengas tus actividades, pero quiero pedirte un favor –dijo mi padre otra vez en un tono totalmente desconocido para mí, por lo que no podía reusarme

\- ¡Claro padre! ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Ven a cenar esta noche… a decir verdad, tendremos una cena familiar… el marido de Joon Hee viene en camino para esta reunión y me gustaría que trajeras a tu novia… quiero conocerla en persona así podré cerciorarme de que lo que he escuchado de ella es verdad… hoy a las 8:00, ¿está bien?

\- Mmm… bueno, yo…

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado sabía que sería raro y hasta cierto punto ridículo que ahora que había terminado con Jan Di le pidiera que me acompañara a una cena familiar, además estaba también el hecho que eso me parecía injusto tanto para Jae Kyung como para Ji Hoo, pero por otro lado no quería negarle una petición a mi padre y más cuando prácticamente le había dicho que sí en la oración anterior así que asentí y deseé no arrepentirme de esa respuesta.

 **Jan Di POV**

Estaba muy agradecida de que las clases de ese día no hubieran tenido nada relevante para memorizar de lo contrario no hubiera sabido qué hacer si así hubiera sido ya que mi atención se encontraba desenfocada de los estudios esa mañana. Era gracioso pero a la vez molesto para mí admitir que la razón de mi distracción tenía nombre y apellido, pero era así. No había podido sacar de mi cabeza a Yun Ji Hoo en toda la mañana, recordando la sensación de seguridad al estar en sus brazos al despertar, el timbre de su voz, su apariencia totalmente impecable al preparar el desayuno, la calidez de su mirada y la sensación de sus labios en mi frente. Pensar en mi distracción me hacía sentir feliz por confirmar que estaba totalmente enamorada pero era más la frustración y molestia que sentía por estar siendo tan descuidada e irresponsable y es que no podía darme el lujo de comenzar a descuidar mi objetivo y sobre todo comenzar a defraudar a quienes me habían apoyado para que pudiera llegar hasta ahí. Pensaba en ello y me estaba golpeando mentalmente mientras esperaba a Ji Hoo en el estacionamiento cuando su voz me hizo pegar un brinco.

\- Y ahora qué es lo que le pasa a mi novia?

\- ¡¿Eh?!… ¡Oh! no es nada… ¿c-cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bien… pero, no me cambies la conversación. Pensé que ya sabías que no me puedes ocultar cuando algo te sucede –dijo mientras me observaba atentamente –la campana sonó… ¿qué sucede?

 _¡Maldición… una vez más desarmada!_ pensé

\- ¡Ah! ¡Está bien!… ¿puedo decírtelo en un rato más?

\- Está bien… ¡vámonos!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Las horas de clases me parecieron eternas y es que desde que dejé a Jan Di en la puerta de su salón la extrañé. De seguro si alguien hubiera sabido se habría burlado por lo cursi de mis sentimientos, pero, ¡Qué diablos! ¡Eso era lo que sentía!

Cuando al fin la hora de reencontrarnos llegó noté que algo no andaba bien con ella ya que tenía esa expresión que ponía de molestia pero no la que usaba cuando alguien más la molestaba sino la que ponía cuando sentía molestia con ella misma y eso no era bueno. Tal vez piensen que eso era mucho exagerar pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo a su lado observándola, cuidándola, amándola y buscando protegerla, había aprendido a conocer la diferencia en sus expresiones y no me gustaba nada cuando esta aparecía ya que era más complicado contrarrestar ese sentimiento que todos los demás pero estaba determinado a hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que Jan Di fuera feliz, así que tan pronto llegué a ella busqué poner manos a la obra, pero como era de esperarse, la tarea no fue sencilla así que accedí a darle un poco de tiempo para calmarse y el camino a la fundación era lo suficientemente largo para que pudiéramos pensar, ella en calmarse y yo en armar un plan para ayudarla a hacerlo.

Al llegar a la fundación y estar en su oficina volví a hacer mi intento por averiguar qué sucedía y tuve mayor suerte.

\- Bueno, yo… ¡Aish! La verdad, me siento tonta de sólo pensar que te diré… ¡es vergonzoso contarle algo así a tu novio! –admitió con tono de vergüenza

\- De acuerdo… entonces, por el momento no me veas como tu novio, también soy tu mejor amigo y tu bombero personal, así que, con quién sientes más confianza de hablar?

Después de una tímida sonrisa acompañada con un suspiro de derrota comenzó a explicarme lo que la estaba acongojando.

\- Yo… yo no pude concentrarme hoy… tú estuviste en mi mente todo el tiempo… no me malentiendas, estoy feliz de lo que nos está pasando, creo que por eso no dejaba de pensar en ti, pero… pero… ¡debo concentrarme Ji Hoo! no puedo comenzar a descuidar mi objetivo solo porque estoy enamorada, ¿me entiendes?… quiero llegar a la meta que me tracé y no sólo por mí y mi orgullo, sino por ti y por el abuelo… ustedes me han apoyado tanto y han creído en mí… también está mi familia… ¡no puedo defraudarlos a todos!

Escucharla relatar lo que sentía era demasiado. Me sentía feliz al saber que me amaba hasta ese punto y no podía dejar de sentir admiración por ella al ver que algo tan normal la frustraba tanto. Me puse de pie, caminé hacia su lado del escritorio, giré su silla y me agaché para estar a su altura. Tomé sus manos con mi mano derecha y con la otra comencé a acomodar un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja

\- Jan Di-yah, te entiendo… hoy yo estuve igual que tú… te extrañé como loco desde el instante en que entraste a ese salón hasta que volví a verte en el estacionamiento… es normal que esto nos pase…

\- T-tú crees?

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¡No lo creo, lo sé!… Jan Di, ambos hemos esperado con ansias a que esto sucediera… yo llevaba años deseándolo y ahora ¡Al fin es real!… es obvio que me sienta sobre las nubes, no crees?

\- Sí, pero…

\- No quisiera que esta sensación desapareciera nunca pero sé que esta euforia disminuirá y no quiere decir que sentiré menos amor que el que ahora siento por ti pero desafortunadamente así funciona nuestro cerebro… por el momento está generando grandes cantidades de dopamina y otros neurotransmisores, pero se regulará y la concentración volverá… no te preocupes, sólo debes darle algo de tiempo y mientras tanto, disfruta estas sensaciones, ¿quieres?

Fue muy grato darme cuenta de que una vez más había logrado mi objetivo, así que una vez que estuve seguro de su tranquilidad fui a mi oficina para dejarla trabajar y a su vez poder sacar los pendientes que pudieron acumularse en los días que no habíamos acudido.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de salir de casa me dirigí directamente al hotel de Jae Kyung con una sola idea en mente, hablar con ella acerca del plan de mis padres ya que lo que menos quería era que un malentendido surgiera. Afortunadamente ella lo entendió pero no estaba seguro de que Ji Hoo y Jan Di lo tomaran tan bien así que le comenté que iría a buscarlos a la Fundación para hablar con ellos personalmente y se ofreció a acompañarme.

Al llegar a recepción me anuncié y 5 minutos después fuimos conducidos a la oficina de Ji Hoo donde ambos se encontraban esperándonos. Luego de saludarnos y de una breve charla referente a la labor que cada uno desempeñaba ahí, comencé a platicarles lo que había sucedido en mi casa y les comenté el plan que se me había ocurrido.

Como era de esperarse, ese par tuvo reacciones completamente opuestas. Ji Hoo seguía siendo igual de silencioso como lo recordaba, con un rostro que no me indicaba nada, sólo se quedó en silencio, mirando por un momento al vacío, como analizando mi plan minuciosamente. Todo lo contrario a él, Jan Di despotricó contra mí, gritando que había perdido la razón y asegurando que no contaría con ella para tal locura. Afortunadamente, cuando estaba a punto de responderle Ji Hoo tomó la palabra y para sorpresa de todos los presentes estuvo de mi lado.

Definitivamente esa era una tarde interesante, y aún no terminaba.


	78. Cap 78 - Oficial (parte3)

_Hola!_

 _Gracias por pasarse a este sitio tan olvidado…_ _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, de antemano una disculpa nuevamente por la demora pero espero que al leer este capítulo piensen que ha valido la pena la espera._

 _Agradecimientos especiales:_

 _Gracias Mandy por tu review y por tus bueno deseos…_

 _También muchas gracias Lyn por leer mi historia a pesar de que es en otro idioma, espero que google traslate de verdad esté ayudando…_

 _Bueno, sé que algunos debieron preguntarse, ¿Qué clase de idea se le ocurrió a Jun Pyo para que Jan Di se enojara tanto?… Bueno, están a punto de descubrirlo…_

 _A leer!_

…

 **Capítulo 78 - OFICIAL (parte 3)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en la sala de mi casa con Jun Pyo a mi lado y mis padres frente a nosotros. Estaba odiando este momento, sobre todo por la expresión en el rostro de mi madre, pero decidí que debía confiar en las palabras de aliento que Ji Hoo me dijo minutos antes mientras me dejaba en la acera de enfrente:

 _"todo saldrá bien… esto es lo correcto, sólo confía y sé paciente"_.

La conversación comenzó tranquilamente, con algunos comentarios y preguntas fuera de lugar de mi madre, afortunadamente mi padre, aunque no estaba al tanto de todos los detalles ya estaba enterado de mi decisión por lo que intuía el motivo por el que estábamos ahí y hacía todo lo posible por no permitirle a mi madre ponernos más incómodos.

Jun Pyo agradeció las atenciones y el cariño que siempre le habían mostrado. Dijo estar feliz de verlos nuevamente y entonces el momento de soltar la bomba llegó. Habíamos acordado dar una versión corta, sin incluir los detalles del porqué de nuestra ruptura pero también acordamos que en caso de que se requiriera culpar a alguien, el responsable sería el de la casa, así que, después de ver la reacción de mi madre tomé la culpa y comencé a explicar mis motivos para poner fin a nuestra relación.

\- Yo lo sabía!… yo… yo te lo dije yeobo, que esta niña arruinaría todo!

\- Cariño, tranquila…

\- No me tranquilices!… te dije que el que ella fuera tan cercana a ese muchacho no traería nada bueno!… Esto es una desgracia, qué no lo ves?

Esa última frase me hizo llegar a mi tope, no porque hubiera pensado mal de mí sino porque siempre me había molestado que lejos de pensar en mis sentimientos se dejara guiar por la codicia. Quise gritarle o mínimo salir corriendo y no volver por un buen tiempo, pero entonces Jun Pyo reaccionó de una forma que no lo hubiera pensado.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Después de regresar a Jae Kyung a su hotel me dirigí a la casa de los padres de Jan Di.

Llegar a ese vecindario trajo una lluvia de recuerdos a mi mente, la mayoría de ellos muy gratos.

Llamé a la puerta y Jan Di abrió. Pude ver que su furor había bajado y contrario a ello había una expresión de incertidumbre e impaciencia en su rostro. Traté de calmarla con una sonrisa pero no lo logré. En ese momento sus padres salieron a mi encuentro. Su madre se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba.

Me hicieron pasar a la pequeña sala de estar, donde su madre se apresuró a colocar una silla para que yo me sentara. Agradecí el gesto pero retiré la silla y me senté a la altura de ellos.

Tuvimos un buen comienzo, aunque algo incómodo por las preguntas y comentarios tan directos de la madre de Jan Di y después de un rato de esquivar el tema llegamos al punto central de nuestra reunión.

\- Bueno eomma, appa… Jun Pyo está… nosotros venimos a…

\- Oh Jan Di, no hay porqué hacer tanto rodeo… nosotros sabemos por qué él está aquí…

\- No madre, no lo saben –respondí inmediatamente evitando que la conversación se desviara del objetivo –yo, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, pero, ommoni… Jan Di y yo terminamos

\- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó su madre volteando a fulminar a Jan Di con la mirada

\- Es verdad eomma… nosotros terminamos…

Era lógico que pidieran una explicación entonces Jan Di comenzó a explicarles lo del cambio de sus sentimientos por Ji Hoo. Fue entonces que su madre comenzó a alterarse, diciendo que ella sabía que Jan Di lo arruinaría por esa cercanía que tenía con Ji Hoo y que era una desgracia.

Para ese punto yo no podía dejar de ver las reacciones de Jan Di para cada una de las palabras de su madre y supe que tenía que intervenir si no quería que ahí se desatara una catástrofe, así que comencé a calmar a su madre, pidiendo que me dejara explicarle mi parte de la historia. Le conté la versión condensada de mi cambio de sentimientos y agregué que a decir verdad Ji Hoo era lo mejor que a Jan Di podría pasarle. En ese instante todos guardaron silencio y comenzaron a verme atónitos, incluyendo a Jan Di.

\- Yun Ji Hoo es el tipo más responsable y leal que yo conozco ommoni… a decir verdad, él es mucho mejor partido que yo… debería darse un tiempo y la oportunidad de conocerlo y sé que quedará encantada…

Después de eso no pasó mucho tiempo para que me despidiera, prometiendo volver antes de mi regreso a América para cenar con ellos y ver a Kang San quien no se encontraba debido a su empleo de medio tiempo.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Si pidieran que describiera en una sola palabra como me sentí esa tarde creo que solo podría decir "Ansioso". Muy ansioso a decir verdad, y es que aunque di mi apoyo a la idea de Jun Pyo y mostré tranquilidad todo el tiempo lo cierto era que la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería esa tarde aunado a la falta de conocimiento total de los hechos me estaba volviendo loco solo que sabía que si demostraba lo que realmente sentía Jan Di no podría hacer frente a lo que viniera con tranquilidad así que decidí ponerme una vez más mi careta inexpresiva y darle las palabras apropiadas, pero una vez que ella entró a su casa y yo encendí mi motocicleta la historia cambió. Conduje sin rumbo fijo y no sé por cuánto tiempo pero cuando caí en cuenta me sorprendí al ver el lugar al que inconscientemente me había dirigido.

Bajé de la motocicleta y comencé a caminar a la orilla del río en que sabía que Jan Di obtenía tranquilidad. El clima era agradable. Parecía extraño pero en ese momento con la vista que tenía enfrente comencé a sentirme más relajado y no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que definitivamente Jan Di había influido mucho en mis hábitos y es que en otro tiempo yo habría corrido a buscar sosiego en mi violín o habría hecho una cosa distinta pero definitivamente mi elección no habría sido caminar a la orilla de un río.

Después de un rato de introspección, el tono de llamada de mi teléfono me regresó al mundo real. Quien llamaba era Seo Hyun noona. Siempre me daba gusto saber de ella pero en ese momento me alegré aún más de que me hubiera contactado ya que sentía la necesidad de hablar abiertamente de lo que me estaba pasando con alguien y es que después de la noche anterior no me sentía aún cómodo ni totalmente en paz con Woo Bin, así que el que me propusiera vernos para platicar me venía como anillo al dedo.

 **Seo Hyun POV**

Mis días en Seúl habían sido ajetreados desde mi regreso pero todo parecía comenzar a acomodarse. La salud de mi padre parecía ir mejorando poco a poco lo que era un alivio. Por otro lado, las personas de la firma habían sido muy comprensivas ante la situación por la que atravesaba mi familia y me brindaron el apoyo necesario para que el tomar las riendas no fuera tan complicado para mí.

Esa tarde particularmente había estado tan tranquila que me dio tiempo de pensar en mis amigos. Recordé la expresión de preocupación impresa en el rostro de Woo Bin la mañana anterior y comencé a preguntarme qué habría pasado en la reunión a la que me negué a asistir, aunque casi tenía la certeza de que todo había marchado bien ya que la malas noticias viajaban rápido y hasta esa hora de la tarde no había escuchado que algo hubiera salido mal. Aun así, quería saber de qué me había perdido por lo que dudé un poco acerca de a quién contactar para averiguar. Por un lado, sentía que lo más correcto era hablar con Jan Di ya que de chica a chica habría más confianza y la plática podría surgir más fluidamente pero también sentía el deseo de saber cómo se encontraba Ji Hoo ante su nueva situación, sobre todo porque si solo con la amistad que tenían pude ver cambios tan importantes en él no imaginaba cuanto más podría cambiar, así que decidí que lo escucharía primero de él, después de todo era mi amigo desde mucho antes que Jan Di por lo que concerté una cita en un café cercano a casa.

 **Jan Di POV**

Las cosas habían terminado mejor de lo que pensé en casa. Después de la explicación de Jun Pyo mi madre dejó de hacer escándalo, creo que fue porque se encontraba en estado de shock pero aun así estaba agradecida. Jun Pyo se despidió de mis padres educadamente prometiendo volver a visitarlos pronto y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Mi padre nos acompañó afuera por lo que supe que tenía algo que decirme así que le pedí a Jun Pyo que me esperara un momento en el auto.

\- Tienes que irte ahora Jan Di-ah?

\- Si appa, lo lamento pero así como venimos a aclarar todo aquí debemos hacerlo con la familia de Jun Pyo, sólo espero tener mejor suerte allá… aunque conociendo a su madre yo lo dudo…

\- Bueno, no te preocupes por tu madre hija, yo seguiré hablando con ella y todo estará mejor cuando vuelvas… fighting!

De pronto y sin saber por qué, sentí la necesidad de pedirle permiso a mi padre de quedarme en casa de Ji Hoo. Se sintió raro, pero de alguna forma el ver a Ji Hoo tener ese detalle para con mi padre el día anterior me hizo desear intentarlo. Pude ver un dejo de duda en su semblante e imaginé el motivo así que comencé a explicarle que la razón por la que necesitaba quedarme era porque quería tener la misma atención para con el abuelo. Parece que el hacerle mención de la presencia del abuelo en la casa de Ji Hoo fue suficiente para que accediera.

Subí al auto donde Jun Pyo ya me esperaba y tan pronto arrancó comencé a sentir que la ansiedad y el nerviosismo me dominaban y es que en mi casa yo podía levantar la voz si quería pero de alguna manera aún tenía temor de la madre de Jun Pyo, aunado a que sería la primera vez que vería a su padre, lo que hacía más intensa la tensión que sentía y la actitud de Jun Pyo no ayudaba, ya que se veía que tenía el mismo sentimiento que yo, por lo que decidí comenzar a respirar profundo para no hacer que también se preocupara por mí.

Antes de llegar detuvo el auto en el parque cercano a su casa. Al ver ese lugar no pude evitar recordar a Ji Hoo salvándome de pasar la vergüenza de caminar descalza. Recordar esa imagen de mi bombero y la pequeña conversación que tuvimos ese día me dio fuerza y una vez aliviada busqué la manera de ayudar a Jun Pyo a relajarse un poco.

\- Sabes algo Jun Pyo, en este momento recordé algo de cuando recién te conocí…

\- Qué es? –respondió distraídamente

\- Bueno, ahora que lo mencioné recordé más cosas, pero particularmente recordé la primera vez que estuve en tu casa… –vi que comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos cual había sido esa primera vez y supe que había captado su atención así que decidí seguir –recuerdo haber pensado en primer instancia que me encontraba en algún lugar fuera del país… –dije con una pequeña risa divertida, con la cual lo contagié por lo que supe que iba por buen camino –también recuerdo haber sido arreglada con ropa, zapatos y accesorios muy costosos… –ese comentario lo hizo sonrojar –esa fue la forma en que el gran Jun Pyo quiso ponerme a su altura…

\- No sigas, ya… ya recordé –dijo con un gesto apenado

\- A lo que quiero llegar es a que el Jun Pyo de aquel entonces es diferente al Jun Pyo de hoy en muchas cosas pero hay cosas que no han cambiado y esas cosas son las que definen quién eres en realidad –volteó a verme confundido por lo que continué –el gran Gu Jun Pyo es determinado, busca lo que quiere con toda su fuerza y no importa cuánto tenga que invertir ni cuán difícil será alcanzar su objetivo, él se aferra hasta que lo logra… en aquel entonces fue convencerme a mí de que eras el mejor, después fue convencer a tu madre de que yo era la mejor, ahora sólo tienes que convencerlos de que en verdad encontraste a la mejor y demostrarles que no te rendirás…

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Las palabras de Jan Di surtieron efecto. No sabía de dónde había sacado su fuerza ni en qué momento se animó porque en el trayecto de su casa a la mía pude notar que se encontraba tan tensa como yo, pero estaba agradecido de que su ánimo fuera tal como para animarme.

Llegamos a casa. Al entrar pude ver que algo de su tensión había vuelto e imaginé que se debía a los malos recuerdos que tenía de la mayoría de las veces que había visitado la mansión. El mayordomo Lee le dio la bienvenida y nos dirigió a la sala de estar donde ya nos esperaban.

Yo esperaba que Jan Di realmente pudiera controlar sus nervios por el reencuentro con mi madre y sobre todo por el hecho de que conocería a mi padre pero fue una verdadera sorpresa que al verlo en lugar de expresar miedo expresó alegría, lo que sorprendió a los presentes hasta que el secretario nos contó como Jan Di contribuyó a la milagrosa mejoría de mi padre, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos pero que a su vez provocó una gratitud generalizada por lo que Jan Di comenzó nuevamente a ponerse nerviosa pero la calidez con la que mi noona la trató fue suficiente para que estuviera más tranquila.

Después de unos minutos nos dirigimos al comedor donde la cena ya había sido servida y antes de comenzar a comer mi padre tomó la palabra.

\- Es muy grato que la familia completa al fin se encuentre reunida… –ahí comencé a temblar –Henry, qué gusto que hayas podido abrir tu agenda tan ocupada para esta ocasión…

\- Es un placer abonim… no podía perdérmelo –respondió mi cuñado guiñándome un ojo

\- Y qué decir de la alegría que siento al conocerte y al fin poder darte la bienvenida a la familia Jan Di-yah…

Por complicado que fuera sabía que ese era el momento para aclarar todo.

\- Se-seonsa-seonsaengnim, yo…

Vi que Jan Di buscaba las palabras para poder responder y decidí no dejarla pasar por tal tormento.

\- Aboji, yo necesito decir algo… yo… también es muy grato para mí que me hayan recibido de esta manera… de verdad, gracias por este detalle…

\- Ni lo menciones, esto no es nada –intervino mi madre haciendo que comenzara a sudar frío.

\- No, claro que es algo, y… es algo bastante especial en verdad… pero yo, necesito hacer una confesión…

En ese momento obtuve su total atención así que apreté los puños y comencé a explicar todo. Les hablé de lo duro que había sido para mí el descubrir que la muerte de mi padre había sido una farsa, de cómo el apoyo incondicional de Jan Di y mis amigos fue crucial en ese tiempo, de lo difícil que fue separarme de las personas que amaba para ir a triunfar y de lo solitario que me volví en el primer periodo de mi estadía en América.

\- Sabemos todo eso hijo, es por eso que estamos tan orgullosos de ti, porque a pesar de todo lo lograste y hoy estás aquí –interrumpió mi padre

\- Si padre, pero yo… yo no lo habría podido lograr sin el apoyo de una persona muy especial… ella se convirtió en mi empuje, es mi motor y sin su ayuda no habría soportado… lo que quiero decir es que, estando en América me enamoré de alguien más…

\- ¡Gu Jun Pyo! ¡¿qué demonios estás diciendo?! –me reprendió Jun Hee

\- Solo la verdad… noona, estaba solo, y aunque mi deseo de triunfo era grande la soledad me estaba consumiendo, y no es culpa de nadie, solo… solo sucedió…

Al instante mi padre quiso reprenderme por decir eso delante de mi novia, y en ese momento Jan Di comenzó a explicarles que ya todo estaba aclarado entre nosotros, que no tenían que sentirse mal por ella y que terminamos nuestra relación de común acuerdo. Mi madre entonces comenzó a cuestionarla acerca de si en la decisión de su parte tenía algo que ver Ji Hoo y entonces intervine sabiendo que si dejaba que Jan Di contestara comenzaría una guerra. Expliqué lo muy agradecido que estaba con Ji Hoo y su abuelo por brindarle a Jan Di su apoyo y protección cuando más lo necesitó y externando lo muy en paz que me sentía al saber que quien había sido mi primer amor estaba en buenas manos. Todo parecía comenzar a calmarse cuando me preguntaron quién era la persona de la que me había enamorado y cuando el nombre Ha Jae Kyung salió de mi boca mi madre volvió a encenderse diciendo que estaba loco si pensaba que ella apoyaría tal relación después de la vergüenza pública que habíamos hecho pasar a las dos familias con la cancelación de la boda, afortunadamente mi padre tenía conocimiento de ese episodio y habló sabiamente calmando los ánimos y concluyendo que si la familia Ha no tenía ningún inconveniente él me daría su aprobación.

Una vez que todo estuvo aclarado Jan Di comenzó a despedirse diciendo que tenía que irse para que la cena familiar se llevara a cabo pero mi padre y Jun Hee no la dejaron ir.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Fue una buena idea encontrarme con Seo Hyun noona y es que el ver su reacción conforme yo le platicaba los detalles del día anterior levantó mi ánimo.

\- ¡Oh mi querido Ji Hoo! ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que todo saldría bien!… ¡Perfecto!, después de todo Jan Di tenía razón, esa era la mejor opción…

\- ¿Jan Di tenía razón?

\- Si… ella… ¡Oh!… ¡En verdad lamento no haberte puesto sobre aviso Ji Hoo! A decir verdad yo me di cuenta de los sentimientos que Jan Di tenía por ti desde el momento en que nos reencontramos y utilicé el plan de las compras para comprobar mis sospechas… ella estaba deshecha por no poder decirte pero cuando me explicó sus razones la entendí aunque no estaba convencida de que el método que tenía en mente fuera a dar resultado, pero resultó mejor de lo que pensé…

Seguí preguntando al respecto y entonces me compartió los detalles de su tarde de compras. Escuchar la descripción de la belleza de los sentimientos de Jan Di por mí a través de otra persona me hizo sentir sumamente agradecido.

La tarde de café llegó a su fin, no sin antes prometer volvernos a ver pronto en compañía de Jan Di para seguir actualizándonos.

Volví a casa. El abuelo aún no llegaba así que decidí ir a mi habitación y buscar la manera de dormir para no impacientarme mientras esperaba a Jan Di, pero después de un rato de ver hacia el techo de mi habitación sin lograr conciliar el sueño recordé que noona había dicho que se percató de los sentimientos de Jan Di tan pronto la vio y entonces me pareció increíble cómo es que yo no me había dado cuenta. Si bien, recordaba el momento en que nos volvimos más cercanos jamás interpreté su cercanía de la forma en que realmente era.

 **Jan Di POV**

Todo me pareció que sucedió demasiado rápido y afortunadamente todo resultó mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado y demás está decir que estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Al principio me sentía realmente nerviosa y con deseos de salir corriendo apenas pisé el interior de la mansión pero todo mi nerviosismo se disipó por la sorpresa de encontrar que ya conocía al padre de Jun Pyo. Ver a la persona con la que pasé algunas tardes haciéndole compañía mientras convalecía ahora estar consciente no tenía precio. Debo decir que al principio me sentí en shock y agradecí mucho que el secretario Jung estuviera presente y aclarara lo que había pasado. Después de eso todo fue más ameno hasta el momento en que Jun Pyo decidió comenzar a decir la verdad, ya que a partir de ahí todo se volvió una locura. Por un lado Jun Hee unnie se encendió en cuanto Jun Pyo mencionó su cambio de sentimientos y su padre lo reprendió así que llegado el momento hice lo mismo que él había hecho en casa para calmar a mi madre, aunque las cosas casi se salen de control en el momento en que su madre me preguntó acerca de mis sentimientos por Ji Hoo, afortunadamente Jun Pyo volvió a intervenir para calmarla.

Cuando al fin pude despedirme de la familia de Jun Pyo fue sorprendente pero grato escucharlos decir que deseaban verme de nuevo.

A pesar de la insistencia de Jun Pyo para llevarme decidí tomar una caminata de regreso, así que nos despedimos fuera de la mansión.

Comencé mi camino de regreso con calma, meditando en que después de todo Ji Hoo había tenido razón, todo había salido bien, pero pensar en él, en sus palabras reconfortantes, en su rostro sereno y en su hermosa sonrisa me hizo desear estar ya en casa con él así que aceleré mi paso y llegué en menos de lo que pensé.

La casa estaba en total silencio. Me asomé a la recamara del abuelo y pude ver que aún no llegaba a casa, así que seguí recorriéndola buscando a mi novio y lo encontré recostado en su cama. Me acerqué con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, pero al estar a un lado de él el deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo se intensificó, por lo que decidí sentarme a su lado y acariciar suavemente su cabello para hacerme notar.

\- Nutria, a qué hora llegaste? –preguntó después de regalarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas al darse cuenta de mi presencia

\- Hace solo un momento…

\- Por qué no me llamaste? Habría ido por ti… –dijo comenzando a incorporarse

\- No quería molestarte, además, estaba muy cerca…

\- No habría sido ninguna molestia Jan Di… –respondió en su tono de regaño

\- Lo sé, es solo que imaginé que estarías descansando y quería darte un tiempo más antes de venir a interrumpir tu sueño –dije terminando mi frase utilizando un puchero que había descubierto era muy efectivo cuando quería salir de sus regaños

\- Esa es una total trampa Geum Jan Di…

 **Ji Hoo POV**

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormido pero fue muy grato despertar con el toque de su mano en mi cabello. Cuando estuve más despierto reclamé el que no me hubiera llamado para ir a buscarla pero de nuevo utilizó un puchero que al parecer ya había notado que era un arma infalible contra mí por lo que en venganza la tomé de una de sus manos para no dejarla huir y con mi mano libre comencé a atacarla con cosquillas.

Después de un par de minutos de tortura decidí darle una tregua así que la abracé y la atraje sobre mí.

\- Cómo estuvo todo?… Fue soportable? –pregunté cuando al fin la euforia de nuestro juego había pasado

\- Si… bueno, hubo sus momentos de tensión pero al final, sucedió tal y como dijiste, todo terminó bien…

Fue entonces que me contó a detalle lo ocurrido. Me alegró que todo hubiera terminado bien aunque en algunas partes de su relato lamentaba haber dejado que enfrentara esas dificultades sin mí.

Un rato después el abuelo llegó a casa con la cena y tuvimos un rato muy ameno, poniendo al abuelo al corriente con los acontecimientos sucedidos recientemente.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Fue una larga tarde de espera pero sentí que valió la pena esperar con paciencia cada minuto transcurrido al ver a Jun Pyo llegar a mi habitación de hotel con un bello ramo de rosas rojas.

A decir verdad había aprovechado la tarde para llamar a mis padres y adelantarles un poco de lo sucedido, aunque sabía que para con mi madre habría un largo camino que recorrer y es que su reacción no fue del todo favorable, al contrario, prácticamente negó su apoyo, afortunadamente contaba con mi padre a mi favor, aunque su aprobación estaba condicionada a que Jun Pyo hablara con ellos al regresar a América, así que le hablé de ello mientras cenábamos y aunque inicialmente no tenía pensado regresar tan pronto estaba de acuerdo en que no debíamos postergarlo tanto para así poder hacer nuestra relación oficial.


	79. Cap 79 - Poniendo todo en su lugar

_Hola amig s... lamento todo el tiempo de espera por un capítulo más, bueno, si alguien sigue pendiente ':)_

 _Seré breve en esta nota para que puedan leer... gracias a quienes siguen aquí pendiente de mi historia a pesar de mi inconstancia y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios, leerlos me emociona así que espero que dejen más!_

 _Deseo que todos estén bien..._

 _Ahora sí, a leer!_

 **…**

 **Capítulo 79 – Poniendo todo en su lugar**

 **Jan Di POV**

Los días posteriores fueron algo pesados y es que sin contar con lo saturados que nos encontrábamos con las ocupaciones diarias y a algunos episodios nada agradables en la escuela, agregamos a nuestra agenda el pasar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre con los chicos debido a que Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung unnie decidieron volver a América antes de lo previsto para poder terminar de hacer su relación oficial y todos entendimos la situación, por lo que sin importar lo cansado que fuera decidimos disfrutar casi a diario de su compañía. Para que no fuera tedioso turnábamos las actividades, ya fuera que saliéramos en grupo o nos dividiéramos, la idea de disfrutarnos no la perdimos y por supuesto, tuvimos oportunidad de platicar con más calma todo lo sucedido.

Algo que realmente me sorprendió mucho fue el tratar a Jun Pyo como amigo y es que realmente nunca habíamos tenido una amistad. Desde que lo conocí pasamos del desagrado al enamoramiento y fue extraño pero debo decir que muy grato descubrir ese lado de él que no había conocido.

Por otro lado estaba feliz de al fin poder ver a Jae Kyung unnie irradiando felicidad ya que ahora, después de haber tenido una tarde de confidencias sabía lo mucho que había sufrido y esperado para llegar a ese momento y deseaba con todo mi corazón que su felicidad durara para siempre.

El tiempo de despedirnos de ellos llegó. Los acompañamos al aeropuerto en grupo, aunque realmente parecía una exageración ya que tenían planeado volver pronto, pero los días que pasamos con ellos hicieron que el apego y el sentimiento de despedida se intensificara.

\- Realmente deseo que sean felices! –expresé en voz alta mientras veíamos su avión despegar desde la carretera

\- Lo serán… –respondió Ji Hoo envolviéndome en un abrazo –lo serán!

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Estaba agotado pero la felicidad que experimenté en esas tres semanas realmente hacía que valiera la pena tanto cansancio y es que pasar tiempo con mis hermanos no tenía precio. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado aunque la madurez que cada uno adquirimos hacía que todo fuera mejor que en los viejos tiempos. Nuestras pláticas serias eran realmente edificantes aunque también tuvimos nuestros ratos de oscio que nunca nos cansaban.

Pensaba en eso recostado en mi cama antes que el sueño me venciera. Había pasado a dejar a Jan Di a su casa de regreso del aeropuerto, aunque en contra de mi voluntad ya que cada vez me era más difícil separarme de ella y buscaba excusas para hacer que se quedara en mi casa pero sabía que no podía abusar, así que esa tarde me resigné, además debía planear como solucionar la única cosa que me había estado molestando en esos días y después de hablar con mis hermanos esa tarde, estaba aún más decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto aunque sabía que Jan Di se molestaría y probablemente sería nuestro primer disgusto desde que lo nuestro se hizo oficial pero me ocuparía de arreglar eso después ya que no estaría un día más de brazos cruzados, y es que esos días habían sido aún más agotadores para ella porque aparte de todas sus labores y los planes extra había tenido que lidiar con el acoso de las chicas de la universidad ya que al hacerlo oficial me costaba más trabajo evitar mostrarle mi cariño y cierta mañana alguien nos sorprendió en nuestro sitio especial besándonos. Ingenuamente pensé que no habría repercusiones pero me equivoqué, resultó que ese alguien corrió la voz y como siempre, todos se cuidaban de mí pero con ella se desquitaban. Ella por supuesto no quiso que yo interfiriera y quise darle libertad de buscar una solución pero después de casi dos semanas estaba harto.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

\- ¿Jun?… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –fue la frase que me sacó de mis pensamientos y es que estaba tan absorto en lo útlimo platicado con mis hermanos en privado que no había escuchado nada de lo que Jae haya dicho.

\- Lo siento… qué decías?

\- Te hablaba de mis impresiones de la despedida y… de otras cosas, pero es obvio que no escuchaste! –dijo mostrando algo de molestia

\- De verdad lo siento… es que… ah, ese tonto!… espero que de verdad haga algo sino lo moleré a golpes!

\- De qué tonto hablas y porqué lo molerás a golpes?

Entónces se lo dije. En realidad tenía días molesto con Ji Hoo y es que no era para menos. Sabía que su forma de ser y de actuar era totalmente diferente a la mía pero no podía entender como podía decir que amaba a Jan Di y al mismo tiempo dejar que los demás la pisotearan. Mi molestia comenzó una tarde en que acordamos vernos en la sala de los F4. Quise llegar temprano y así poder recordar yo solo algunas cosas del pasado, pero para mi sorpresa Ji Hoo ya estaba ahí. Entré a la sala y pude darme cuenta que algo no estaba bien con él desde el momento en que lo ví ya que sostenía su guitarra pero no la tocaba y tenía la mirada perdida, es más, ni siquiera escuchó mi saludo y después de volverlo en sí no tan amablemente, lo admito, comenzó a relatarme lo que lo tenía de mal humor. Estaba en su relato cuando los chicos llegaron y debo decir que justo a tiempo para impedir una masacre y es que desde que empezó a hablar mi furor comenzó a crecer. Woo Bin intervino diciéndome que debía dejarlos lidiar con sus problemas a su paso, que él sabía que no era que Ji Hoo no quisiera intervenir pero que a lo largo de los años había aprendido que las cosas de Jan Di debían dejárselas a ella si no querían que todo empeorara. Aún así, esa mañana antes de subir al avión tuvimos un tiempo solo de "chicos" y aproveché para animar a Ji Hoo a intervenir en el asunto.

 _… …_ _~ flashback ~… …_

\- Las chicas son tan tiernas! Cualquiera que las viera diría que no volverán a verse nunca! –dijo Woo Bin

\- Lo sé… me espera una tarde dura tratando de consolar a Ga Eul! –se quejó Yi Jeong en tono divertido

\- Ya no es esa Ga Eul brother, ahora es casi tan fuerte como Jan Di –repuso Woo Bin

\- Yah!… hablando de Jan Di, más te vale hacer algo Ji Hoo, hablo en serio! Sino tendré que regresar y actuaré aunque digan que no me incumbe… ya no será mi novia pero ahora es mi hermana y si tu como su novio no haces nada entonces vendré yo a poner a todos en su sitio, hasta a ti –bufé

\- Descuida Jun Pyo, me haré cargo –respondió en su típico tono sereno

 _… …_ _~ fin de flashback ~… …_

\- Creo que debes estar tranquilo Jun, ellos saben lo que hacen y si Ji Hoo dijo que se encargaría seguramente lo hará.

Realmente esperaba que así fuera.

 **Jae Kyung POV**

Esas tres semanas fueron algo mágico. Jamás me había sentido tan plena y esta vez realmente odiaba que el tiempo hubiera pasado volando y es que había logrado sentir la bendición de pertenencia como nunca antes. El pasar el tiempo con las chicas fue lo más genial que pudo pasarme. Incluso fue mejor que la primera vez que las vi y la tristeza al momento de subir al avión fue tanta que literalmente lloré. Pensé que sería objeto de las burlas de Jun pero se portó increíble. Me abrazó mientras sollozaba y cuando me calmé comencé a hablarle de lo que más me había impactado de mi estancia y de cuanto me gustaría que pudiéramos buscar la manera de regresar lo más pronto posible. Sabía que era muy pronto para hablar de "establecernos" en Corea cuando nuestra relación aún no era oficial, pero en verdad era lo que más deseaba ya que en realidad esa noción de familia era con la que había soñado siempre.

\- Entónces, en cuanto tiempo crees que podríamos volver?…

Fue ahí donde me dí cuenta que estuve hablando sola casi todo el tiempo. Rompí el abrazo en el que me había estado envolviendo y ni se inmutó, por lo que supe que así como yo estaba absorta expresando mis sentimientos el lo estaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, pero contrario a mi emoción y felicidad en su rostro había un dejo de preocupación y molestia, lo que a su vez me preocupó y decidí que quería saber qué era lo que lo puso así y si podía lo ayudaría así que llamé su atención. Cuando volvió en sí quise mostrarme herida pero mi preocupación le ganó a mi molestia y decidí dejarlo pasar y escuchar lo que le sucedía.

Gracias a la convivencia de esos días mi confianza había crecido y ya no me preocupaba ver que Jun Pyo se exaltara por lo que le ocurría a Jan Di. A decir verdad yo también estaba al tanto de la situación. Me dí cuenta un día en que acordé pasar por ella al campus para ir a comer y después pasar una tarde de confesiones solo nosotras. No quise esperarla en el auto y decidí dar un paseo por las instalaciones de la universidad mientras salía y entonces escuché a unas chicas hablando de Jan Di de la peor forma posible. Estuve a punto de ponerlas en su lugar pero Jan Di me interrumpió antes de siquiera poder decirles algo. Entonces, subiendo al auto comencé mi ataque frontal de preguntas. Jan Di se puso roja y empezó a querer evadir el tema lo que me hizo confirmar que algo pasaba y lo dejé pasar pero más tarde lo averigüé todo. Ella siempre me había parecido alguien fuerte pero ahora la veía como toda una guerrera, queriendo librar cada una de sus batallas, por lo que la alenté pero también le dije que no siempre debía ser así, y menos ahora que tenía quién cuidara de ella. Eso último la dejó pensando, me agradeció el consejo y continuamos hablando de todo un poco, por eso tenía la confianza de que todo se resolvería de la mejor manera.

 **Ji Hoo POV**

Había tenido una buena noche de sueño reparador así que me levanté temprano y después de estar listo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno al abuelo ya que no le había dedicado mucho tiempo últimamente, además quería pedirle un consejo respecto al asunto de Jan Di antes de tomar acción.

El desayuno transcurrió en aparente calma pero como siempre, mi abuelo era un experto en leerme

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado hijo? ¿Ahora qué pasa con mi nieta?

\- En verdad eres un experto leyéndome abuelo, alguna vez podré ocultarte algo? –sonrió de manera divertida y me hizo una seña para que comenzara a desahogarme –bueno, la verdad es que si, se trata de Jan Di…abuelo, me he estado sintiendo entre la espada y la pared y es que tengo una novia tmuy fuerte y valiente pero eso no siempre siento que sea bueno…

\- Esa niña, otravez intentando resolver sus problemas sola?

\- Así es… la admiro pero me frustra abuelo, no quiero ser un espectador mientras veo que está luchando contra el mundo…

\- Y no deberías, no ahora que tienes todo el derecho de actuar…

Era lo que quería escuchar. Sentí que esas palabras dichas por el abuelo eran la luz verde para poder poner a todos en su lugar sólo debía encontrar el momento preciso para actuar y aunque no estaba acostumbrado, estaba tan harto de la situación que incluso estaba dispuesto a actuar al modo de Jun Pyo si fuera necesario, aunque esperaba que no tuviera que llegar a tanto.

Aunque mi deseo era pasar y recoger a Jan Di ese día me tocaba entrar a clases una hora antes así que preferí dejar que descansara un poco más, pero me programé para poder esperarla donde la dejaba el autobús, darle los buenos días y acompañarla hasta su aula. Y ahí fue cuando el momento de empezar a ctuar llegó cuando presté atención a la conversación de unas chicas que se encontraban sentadas cerca de mí aunque no se percataron de mi presencia.

\- Te lo digo, lo confirmé con mi prima que estudió en el Instituto SHINHWA y es real… esa tal Geum Jan Di resultó toda una fichita… primero, no es alguien de nuestra clase social…

\- Eso no necesitabas confirmarlo, con verla es evidente que esa tipa está entre nosotros por caridad…

\- Bueno, déjame continuar… según mi prima en el Instituto hizo de las suyas, engatuzó a nadamenos que Gu Jun Pyo y una vez que lo tuvo entre sus garras hizo que el y Yun Ji Hoo pelearan…

\- Yun Ji Hoo?!… El Yun Ji Hoo de psiquiatría… heredero de…

\- Sí, el mismo… recuerdas aquél escándalo que se dio por la cancelación de la boda de Gu Jun Pyo?… pues todo parece indicar que también fue ella la culpable de eso y pues lo último que supe es que su principal benefactor es el abuelo de Ji Hoo sunbaenim…

Después de escucharlas sentía que mi sangre hervía pero me contuve y decidí actuar con la calma que me caracterizaba, así que me les acerqué y hablé mirando al vacío.

\- Esa información no es del todo cierta, además está incompleta… es cierto que Geum Jan Di no era de nuestro estatus social pero era y sigue siendo de una clase superior… no engatuzó a Jun Pyo, él la buscó primero… peleamos por ella? Sí, pero fue realmente divertido el proceso… y bueno, que el abuelo sea su benefactor… mmm… es lógico que un abuelo vea por las necesidades de su nieta política no creen? –dije al fin volteando a ver su reacción –falta agregar algo, yo si fuera ustedes, no seguiría llamando "fichita" y tratando despectivamente a la novia del heredero de uno de los grupos más importantes de Corea y que además es mejor amiga de los herederos de las familias Gu, Ha, So y Song, al contrario, le diría a todos que dejen de meterse con ella si no quieren lidiar con las consecuencias…

En ese preciso momento el autobús arribó, Jan Di bajó y me miró expectante pero a la ves enternecida de que yo estuviera ahí esperándola. Se veía realmente hermosa y más aún cuando se dibujó una bella sonrisa en su rostro y mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mí las chicas comenzaron a disculparse conmigo.

\- No se disculpen conmigo… espero que todos los que la han calumniado y maltratado se disculpen con ella –respondí fríamente poniéndome en marcha sin voltear a verlas

\- Ji Hoo, qué haces aquí?

\- Nada, esperando a mi novia –respondí extendiendo mi mano y tomando la suya –esperando por ti.

 **Jan Di POV**

Esa mañana desperté como todos lo días, esperando que los rumores se disciparan y que la gente a mi alrededor se olvidara de mi existencia. Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba realmente fastidiada de lidiar con rumores e insultos todos los días. Solo esperaba que alguien cometiera algún error o que hubiera alguna noticia de furor que desviara un poco la atención de mí. Aún y con toda la pesadez que sentía, una cosa si estaba clara en mi cabeza, no dejaría de buscar mi sueño, aunque el tiempo en la escuela fuera duro tenía que perseverar por mi y por la gente que estaba de mi lado, además tenía un gran insentivo que hacía que quisiera asistir a la universidad a diario, Yun Ji Hoo, así que pensando en él me levanté y puse atención en mi arreglo esa mañana ya que quería ver una vez más la expresión de sus ojos cuando algo en mí le gustaba.

En el camino comenzó mi martirio. Tuve que aguantar al sunbae que siempre me molestaba, las indirectas muy directas de unas chicas que venían delante de mí y las risas que esos comentarios provocaban en todos los demás.

~ _Tranquila Jan Di!… piensa en Ji Hoo, piensa en Ji Hoo!_ ~

Como si lo hubiera invocado con mi mantra mental y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba él, esperando por mi llegada. Cada vez que sucedía eso me sorprendía aún más. ¿Es que acaso la campanilla que menciona es real? Pensé.

De ahí en delante el día se enrareció ya que los comentarios se tornaron en murmullos apenas audibles las primeras 2 horas de clases, un poco más tarde un grupo de chicas se acercaron para disculparse conmigo, lo que fue aún más extraño y ya casi al final del día escolar un par de chicas a las que identifiqué como las mismas que me molestaban en el autobús se acercaron para invitarme a comer o salir de compras, lo cual me dio a entender algo: Yun Ji Hoo actuó!

Estaba agradecida, aunque también desconcertada porque por lo regular él era alguien que respetaría mis deseos y como le había pedido no actuar imaginaba que estaba esperando a que yo pudiera arreglarlo o acudiera a él por ayuda pero no fue así. No quería tener una discusión con él pero si sentí que debía hablarlo ya que quería saber cómo y porqué lo hizo así que después de la jornada escolar y de ver algunos pendientes en la fundación no aguanté más la curiosidad y fui a su oficina parapoder hablar.

Toqué la puerta intermedia y me asomé para saber si no se encontraba ocupado. Era ya una costumbre entre nosotros, que para no tener intermediarios no acudíamos al servicio de la secretaria cuando queríamos comunicarnos. Se encontraba en una llamada pero me hizo una seña de que podía pasar así que entré y esperé. Siempre me gustaba verlo trabajar, tan concentrado pero sereno a la vez, y más cuando estaba hablando con alguien extranjero ya que en verdad admiraba su dominio de varios idiomas.

\- Y bien, a qué debo el honor de su visita Jan Di-ssi? –dijo interrupiendo mis pensamientos de admiración

\- Oh! yo… estem…

\- Te pone nerviosa la formalidad mi nutria o porqué estás tan sorprendida?

\- No es eso… jeje… perdón, me distraje un poco oyéndote hablar en japonés… a qué venía?… ¡Oh, si! ¡Ya recordé! –dije rompiendo mi nerviosismo y tomando la seriedad para el tema que venía a tratar –quería hacerte una pregunta, bueno, más bien serían dos preguntas…

\- Te escucho…

\- Yo… bueno, hoy noté un cambio en la escuela…

\- Si?

\- Si, de hecho tuve un día bastante raro…

\- Raro?

\- Si, primero, los comentarios y agresiones hacia mi disminuyeron drásticamente… después hubo varias disculpas de personas que eran de las más activas en atacarme y después… bueno, hasta recibí una invitación a socializar… tú… tú tuviste que ver en eso, cierto?

\- Talvez…

\- Talvez? A qué te refieres con talvez?

\- Bueno, es que no hice mucho… hubiera querido actuar al estilo de Jun Pyo, gritándole a todos… me pregunto como hubiera sido?…habría sido interesante, eso o hacer algo extravagante para dejar en claro nuestra relación no te parece? –me sorprendió su respuesta y cuado vió mi reacción sonrió –pero no lo hice, tranquila, yo sólo actualicé la información a un par de chicas que estaban mal informadas sobre ti y sugerí que deberían disculparse por difundir información equivocada…

\- Pero Ji Hoo…

\- Lo sé, yo… yo lo sé y lo siento…sé que tengo una novia autosuficiente a la que le gusta luchar sus batallas pero quiero que me entiendas, yo… –en ese momento se levantó del sillón en donde estábamos sentados y comenzó a caminar por la oficina, hablando cada vez más fuerte, haciéndome ver la frustración que había sentido –yo nunca había podido defenderte abiertamente porque no me correspondía, tal vez era tu amigo pero ser tu amigo no me daba el suficiente derecho a interferir en tus asuntos pero ahora al ser tu novio tengo todo el derecho y la obligación de protegerte… Jan Di-ah, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y estaba harto de ver como todo el tiempo la gente te señala y te hace menos solo por no provenir de una familia rica… estaba tan cansado que de verdad estaba dispuesto a actuar como Jun Pyo en caso de ser necesario o recurrir a las influencias de la familia Song para defender a la mujer que amo…

Ahora comprendía y yo estaba agradecida de tener a alguien de mi lado dispuesto a actuar aún en contra de su naturaleza por defenterme. Me sentía como una tonta al hacer siempre lo mismo de querer luchar sola. Era parte de mi naturaleza pero debía hacer algo al respecto. Entonces me levanté y me acerqué a él rápidamente, lo abracé por la espalda y no lo dejé seguir.

\- Entiendo… lo siento, yo te entiendo… ahora te entiendo… he sido una tonta Ji Hoo… tienes razón, lo siento, debí contar contigo desde el principio… no debo escudarme en que esa es mi naturaleza porque es tonto, porque aunque siempre he estado sola desde que tú llegaste a mi vida esa soledad se acabó… perdóname si? Trataré de cambiar eso… sé que ya lo había prometido pero trabajaré duro y lo cambiaré…

\- No quiero que cambies totalmente mi nutria –dijo voteando a abrazarme –yo me enamoré de tí precisamente porque no eres como las demás… amo y estoy orgulloso porque tengo una novia fuerte y que le hace frente a lo que venga pero sí quiero que me dejes actuar cuando yo sienta que lo que enfrentas es demasiado para ti, está bien?

¿Como decirle que no? No había forma así que sólo asentí y entonces me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

\- Bueno, ya que estás de acuerdo, hay un tipo al que en verdad quiero darle su merecido… no te opondrás, cierto?

\- Ji Hoo…


End file.
